Perfect Cousin
by Silver Bee
Summary: The Tracys aren't the only ones keeping secrets.  The discovery of a long-lost relative threatens to destroy not just International Rescue but the family itself.
1. Prologue

_Back with a new story! Plenty of trouble ahead for all the characters - I can't really single one out, though I suspect poor Virgil will come in for more than his fair share of angst and misery... Two chapters to start with - I really hope you like them (posting a new story still terrifies me!). Bee_

Prologue

He'd never been a vain man, but over the past six months not a day had gone by without Jeff Tracy spending several minutes gazing critically into the mirror, taking in every tiny detail of his constantly changing appearance. Today was no different and as usual he frowned as he contemplated what he saw. Even though he no longer had the gaunt look of a few months earlier, he was still a lot thinner than he had been and the lines on his face were deeper now, a clear indication of the stress he'd been under. His hair was considerably greyer these days, though at least he still had his hair, something for which he was profoundly grateful. Turning away from the mirror with an irritated shake of his head, he focused his thoughts on the day ahead. A few hours at the office, then a quiet evening in New York with John, who was spending the week with him at Tracy Industries. He was looking forward to it. In fact, he thought, these past few days had been heaven. It had been a long time since he'd spent any substantial length of time in the office, able to give his business his full attention. It was just like the old days. He appreciated it a lot more now too.

It had been a bad year for the Tracys. First Alan, then Virgil, had been hurt whilst out on rescues. Then, just as it seemed things were getting back to normal there had been that routine medical examination, the shocking discovery of something sinister lurking in his lung and the sudden shift in priorities. Twenty-four hours later Jeff had found himself sitting in a doctor's office, Brains next to him – he hadn't wanted to worry his sons when it was bound to be a false alarm – listening to an apologetic doctor outlining drastic treatments and possible outcomes, not all of which were positive. He thought he might have gone into shock, because the next few days were a bit of a blur. The only thing he did remember clearly - and he would rather have forgotten it - was the devastated reaction of his sons and his mother when he'd broken the news. Suddenly Jeff had found himself having to quickly delegate his business and International Rescue responsibilities, exchanging them for the more pressing concerns of surgery and radiation treatment. Even now he couldn't bring himself to think about the terrible weeks which had followed.

Still, he'd been lucky. Six months down the line his doctors were cautiously optimistic, though it would be a while yet before he could expect to be given the all clear. But those six months had taken their toll. He'd neglected his business and International Rescue for quite some time and it had come as something of a shock to see that they'd continued to thrive without him at the helm. Scott, John and Virgil had shared command of IR - though Virgil had been glad to get back out into the field once he was fully recovered - and his TI executives, again with the help of his sons, had kept things ticking over nicely. It was unsettling to realise that life could go on without him. He should have been relieved, instead he felt rejected. Despite his family's insistence that he take things easy, he craved a return to normality, to a time where he could put his illness firmly behind him and take full control of both his organisations once again.

He was glad to finally be back at work at Tracy Industries, though there would be no more fourteen hour days. Instead he just made token appearances at his office. This was actually the first full week he'd put in since his diagnosis. Of course, the real reason for his absence had never been made public. He'd always done much of his work at home on Tracy Island and most people believed that he'd continued to do so. Only a few trusted confidants knew that he'd been occupied elsewhere. There had been rumours of course, but no proof. To the world at large he was still the old Jeff Tracy, strong, reliable and totally in control.

The brush with mortality had changed him, though. It wasn't that he was unfamiliar with death: he and his sons dealt with it on a regular basis and he was always painfully aware as he watched his boys head off on a rescue that they might not return safely - or at all. But that was down to natural or man-made disasters or even mechanical problems, things he personally had no control over. When his own body had turned against him he'd been shattered. Naturally, he'd refused to give in and now things seemed under control once more. But his whole outlook on life had changed and although he tried valiantly to project the old image of tough, no-nonsense Jeff Tracy, inside he was far more insecure than he'd ever been before. He didn't like it. And he certainly didn't like the way everyone who knew what he'd been through watched him and worried about him as if they feared he'd lost his edge, lost his ability to manage both his business and International Rescue. He was determined to take back control, but he'd been given a whole new insight into things and it was bound to make a man think, to reassess what was important. Of course, he could see why some of his recent decisions had raised a few eyebrows, but, stubborn to the end, he'd refused to justify those decisions and there had been several confrontations, mainly with his sons, as he fought to reconcile his old life with his new priorities.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Bethany Ashton stepped out onto the New York street, pausing for a moment to take in the sights and sounds. She'd been here for two days now but the sheer frantic pace of the city still held a novelty for her. She hailed a passing taxi and jumped in, shouting out her destination over the sound of the engine and sitting back with a smile as the taxi pulled off. The driver made a few general comments which she responded to with little enthusiasm. Then he asked,

"You here on business?" She didn't look like a businesswoman; in fact she was dressed in the typical tourist's outfit of jeans and tee shirt. He'd taken many people to the Tracy Industries' offices but they rarely looked like this.

She treated him to a dazzling smile, big brown eyes sparkling as she flicked back her long hair.

"Not business as such. I'm off to meet my long-lost relatives. Jeff Tracy's wife was my mother's sister. I thought that whilst I was in New York I should look him up."

"He's a rich man," the driver grinned knowingly.

"I'm not interested in his money!" she protested. "I just want to meet my family." She sat back in annoyance, a little concerned that if the taxi driver immediately took her for a gold-digger, her uncle might feel the same way.

* * *

Jeff knew he was in for a busy day: an urgent meeting with a potential supplier, another with a prospective customer, not to mention a stack of paperwork. In the past this would have been the matter of a morning's work – no time for a break of course – but now he'd allocated the whole day to it. Even so, he didn't have time for visitors and his secretary was under strict instructions not to bother him. When Bethany was given this information it didn't faze her. Instead, she asked for a pen and paper and wrote a short note. Having extracted a promise that this would get to Jeff as soon as possible, she left, hoping she'd done enough to persuade her uncle to meet her.

Jeff didn't look at the message until later that afternoon. By then he was feeling pleased with himself, if somewhat tired. He'd battled through the paperwork, negotiated a good price for the components and poached yet another lucrative customer from Joel Byron, his fiercest rival. He wasn't finished yet, he thought. So he was in a good mood when he came across a hand-written envelope marked '_Private and confidential'_. His curiosity piqued, he slit it open and began to read:

_Dear Mr Tracy (or should I say Uncle Jefferson?)_

_My name is Bethany Ashton and I'm the daughter of your wife's sister, Caroline. I know you lost touch with our family after Aunt Lucy died, but as I'm visiting New York I thought it might be nice to make contact again. I'm only here for a short time, but if you'd like to catch up with news of the family, please give me a call. Mum told me a lot about Aunt Lucy and I know she misses her. I was only a baby when she died so I never had the chance to get to know her. _

_It would be lovely to hear from you and find out about my long-lost family. I know you're very busy, but even a coffee would be nice. _

_Regards_

_Bethany_

A telephone number was written underneath.

Jeff sat back, a little unsure of how to react. Six months ago he'd have had his PA call the girl to decline, citing business commitments and lack of time. No one would be fooled as to the real reason of course – it was natural to be cynical about long-lost relatives who suddenly appeared on the doorstep of billionaire uncles. But the past few months had seen him start to look at a lot of things differently...

And so, whilst his initial reaction was suspicion, upon giving the matter some consideration he wondered if he was being too hasty. After all, she was Lucy's niece, a cousin the boys had never met. For a man who professed to care about family as much as he did, perhaps he should embrace everyone in it, not just his own children. He read the letter again, tapping his pen against his cheek as he thought. The girl seemed genuine and it wouldn't hurt to offer some hospitality to a visitor to the city. He felt a little guilty about the way he'd cut out Lucy's family after her death, but it had simply been too hard for him to accept that the rest of them carried on living whilst the only one who really mattered to him was dead. Now, over twenty years later, maybe it was time to reunite the family, if only briefly. John was in town with him and he decided to let the cousins meet. After all, they'd be closer in age and they'd surely have plenty to talk about if it became too painful to talk about Lucy - as he suspected it would. He made up his mind and reached for the phone.

* * *

The following evening Jeff and John pulled up outside a small restaurant. Jeff had deliberately chosen somewhere unassuming, not wanting to flaunt his wealth or intimidate his niece, but also wanting to get the message across that he wasn't going to be a soft touch for a handout.

"We're a bit early," John said, as he held the door open for his father. "I can't see any young woman waiting for us."

A waiter showed them to their table, promising to bring Bethany to them as soon as she arrived.

"I wonder what she'll be like," Jeff mused, sipping his water and glancing longingly at the bottles ranged over the bar. Alcohol didn't mix well with his medication. "Caroline was nothing like your mother."

The door to the restaurant opened several times as they talked. Every time they glanced up expectantly until finally their guest walked in. They knew it was her immediately.

"She's the image of Virgil," John said in surprise. "If Virgil was a girl, I mean..." Truth be told, he was a little flustered. The girl who walked towards them was extremely attractive but she did look disturbingly like his brother.

"She's the image of your mother," Jeff whispered breathlessly, unable to take his eyes off his niece. It was as if Lucy had come back from the dead. Bethany was even wearing a green dress, just as Lucy had done the first time they'd met. As he rose to his feet to greet her he felt a little dizzy for a moment before pulling himself together and stepping forward to greet her. John looked at his father with some concern before fixing a smile on his face as he too turned to his cousin.

As the evening progressed Jeff regained his composure, much to John's relief. This wasn't Lucy and whilst it hurt to look at her, Jeff began to accept her as Bethany. He let John do most of the talking, though, and as his son, at Beth's prompting, recounted tales of space adventures – NASA of course, not International Rescue – he smiled, remembering a similarly space-themed conversation taking place on his first date with Lucy. Beth was obviously fascinated and seriously impressed with her cousin's adventures. He liked the girl. She was keen to find out about her relatives, but seemed unconcerned with impressing her uncle. In fact, she'd told them very little about herself.

Later they moved to a nearby bar for a last drink. Jeff watched with approval as Beth insisted on paying, brushing off their objections firmly.

"No, I'm paying. You bought me dinner." She smiled at Jeff, dazzling him once again with Lucy's smile. "I'm so glad you agreed to meet me. I've had a lovely time. It's been a perfect end to my holiday."

"End?" Jeff asked. "When do you leave?"

"I'm flying back tomorrow."

Jeff was disappointed. He'd hoped to get to know her better.

"Why don't you stay a bit longer?"

"I really can't. I have to get back to work."

"I'll happily pay your hotel bill. Or there's a Tracy Industries apartment you can use."

Beth jumped up angrily. _"No!_ I really don't want that. You know, when I told a taxi driver yesterday morning that I was off to meet my long-lost uncle, Jeff Tracy, he practically accused me of being after your money! I'm sure that thought crossed your mind too when you saw my letter. Well it's not true! I can look after myself, I don't need charity."

Jeff was surprised. He hadn't expected her to be so insulted. Again, he was impressed. To think he'd suspected that she might only be interested in his money! She really was like Lucy, he thought, the same fire and passion. He grew even more determined to forge a relationship with his niece.

"I'm sorry, you're right. You've got to get back to your own life. But now that we've met I'd like to stay in touch. I come to London on business from time to time. I'll give you a call when I'm next in town."

"I'd like that."

"Perhaps you could come back out here for a proper visit one day. I really would like you to meet the rest of my boys, you know."

They parted on the best of terms, though John couldn't shake off a sense of uneasiness as he watched his father gaze dreamily after Beth as she got into her taxi. After all the years of secrecy and isolation, he couldn't quite get his head around his father's sudden desire to get to know a stranger – even if she was a relative. To him it was just another indication of how badly his father had been affected by his illness. He was desperate to talk to his brothers back on Tracy Island. Maybe they could alleviate his concerns - or maybe they'd just become even more worried about their father.

* * *

Beth sat down on the bed in her hotel room, thinking over the evening's events. It had been a good night and she'd immediately taken to her uncle and cousin, fascinated by their eventful lives, so different from her own. She wondered if her uncle would invite her to his island home one day. Maybe he'd even offer her a whole new life. She smiled, considering various possible futures. The ringing of her phone brought her out of her reverie.

"How did it go?" The man's voice was tense.

"Very well. My family are lovely."

"Lovely, eh? What did they think of you?"

"Uncle Jeff seemed a little distracted when I arrived. Apparently I really am the image of his wife."

"Told you. So he took to you, did he?"

"Oh yes, he's keen to see me again."

"Really?" The man couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice. "Well done. You must have made a good impression."

"Oh, I always do. I certainly made an impression on you, didn't I, Mr Byron?"

Joel Byron, Jeff Tracy's biggest business rival, smiled as he recalled their initial meeting. "Oh, yes, you certainly did. So what's the next step?"

"I go back to London and wait. Remember, I'm not meant to seem too keen. He needs to believe I'm not after his money."

"Well, you're not, are you? You'll be getting plenty from me – just as long as you get some good information about Tracy Industries' next invention."

"I think I can do that. But in the meantime, how about a down payment?"

"I suppose you deserve a bonus for tonight. Let's hope it's the first of many."

"Thank you. It's good to do business with you, Mr Byron. Goodnight."

* * *

Joel Byron replaced the receiver, his mind drifting back to the first time he'd met Bethany Ashton. He'd been on a business trip to London and, after a long day of meetings, had returned to his hotel in need of some relaxation. A call to an escort agency he often used had brought the disappointing news that his favourite girl was otherwise occupied that night, though they'd assured him that one of their other girls would be a more than acceptable substitute. But when Bethany arrived, as pleased as he was to see her, he'd had the disconcerting feeling he'd seen her somewhere before.

It wasn't until the next day on the flight home, jumbled thoughts of his business and personal interests flickering through his sleepy head, that it came to him. He hadn't met her before, but he'd met someone who looked a lot like her. At a recent Business Awards dinner he'd bumped into Jeff Tracy accompanied by one of his sons, a handsome young man with striking brown eyes and chestnut hair who'd caught the attention of most of the waitresses - he'd heard two of them arguing over who should serve the Tracy Industries' table. Someone had seen him looking and told him that this was Virgil, Jeff Tracy's middle son, the image of his late mother.

He hadn't thought much about it at the time, being more concerned with the Tracy patriarch. There had been rumours about his health for a while, though no official confirmation had been forthcoming. Not surprising, given the man's obsession with his privacy. Not like Byron himself, who considered it a personal mission to get himself as well as his business into the headlines as often as possible. He'd studied his rival closely, deciding that the rumours could well be true. Tracy had certainly spent a lot less time in the city over the past few months. Not that that in itself was any confirmation – the man had his own tropical island for heaven's sake, no wonder he seemed content to work from home. But the way his son seemed to be keeping a close eye on him made him wonder. That and the fact that he'd never known Tracy attend this kind of function before. He usually rejected awards and commendations. It rankled bitterly with Joel Byron that most, if not all, of the awards prominently displayed in his office had been turned down by his rival. Yet here was Tracy apparently enjoying the attention of his peers. His acceptance speech for his _Businessman of the Year_ award had been bland in the extreme, but the fact that he was up there making it at all was enough to get Byron thinking.

Watching his rival's son congratulate his father as he returned to his seat, Byron felt even more resentful. What did a man need with five sons anyway? Typical Tracy – not only was he richer, more successful and with a more interesting past than any of his rivals, he apparently outdid them in the testosterone stakes too. Byron thought about his own son, the product of his third marriage. Joey was a sickly, irritating six year old, sullen and spoiled, unlikely to turn out anything like Virgil – or any of Tracy's other sons for that matter. He really hated Jeff Tracy, he thought, both as a business rival and as a man.

He'd continued to watch the Tracys surreptitiously, fuming over the news he'd received that morning that their new prototype engine was going to be more efficient and cheaper to run than his company's latest design. All that research and development money wasted! Tracy really was a nuisance, he'd decided, with his perfect sons and thriving company. What he wouldn't give for some inside information on his latest products. He'd tried, of course, but it seemed that the most ingenious and lucrative inventions were created not in any of the company's factories or offices, but by some unknown scientist based on Tracy Island. No one could get any information from there...

Half –asleep in his first class seat he felt the resentment of that day wash over him once more. And that was when the idea of using Bethany came to him. He didn't know if the resemblance to Lucy and Virgil Tracy was just a freak occurrence or if she really was related. It didn't matter. He already knew she'd do anything for money.

When he returned home he began an investigation into the girl who he only knew as Beth. Money spoke particularly loudly on the seedier side of life and he was soon in possession of her full name and address. It didn't take long to place her as the niece of Jeff Tracy, daughter of his late wife's sister. His enquiries also revealed that the two families had lost touch. It seemed worth a try, so he flew back to London a few days later, placing another request to the agency...


	3. Chapter 2

_It's always nerve-racking putting a new story up so a big thank you to everyone who reviewed or put this on alert. Whirlgirl – thanks for taking the time to write such helpful reviews – sorry I can't reply to you. _

_I forgot the disclaimer last time – the lovely Tracys are someone else's, the nasty OCs are all mine! (Not fair!)_

Chapter Two

Whist Jeff, Beth and Joel Byron slept peacefully, one dreaming of his long-dead wife, the others lost in dreams of riches and revenge, John reflected uneasily on the night's events. It had been a hard few months as he'd watched his father fight for survival. But even though he seemed to be well on the road to a full recovery, John still worried about him – all of his sons did. And not just about his health either. Before all this Jeff had always been fairly predictable, but now, whether it was business or International Rescue, some of his recent decisions had demonstrated just how shaken he'd been by his brush with death. At times he seemed to be governed by his emotions – and Jeff Tracy had never been an emotional man. Tonight was a perfect example. John knew his father would never have contemplated meeting Beth before all this had happened. Even if by some miracle he had agreed to meet her, it would have been one quick, formal meal, a cordial goodbye and then back to everyday life with no further contact beyond the occasional Christmas card. For his father to have not only sat through dinner with a woman who was the image of his late wife, but then expressed a desire to see more of her... John was worried. He needed to talk to his brothers.

Back on Tracy Island the four remaining brothers relaxed by the pool. They hadn't had a callout for a couple of days, something for which they were profoundly grateful. They'd been run off their feet recently, ever since their father had retaken the reins of the organisation. They'd all been thrilled to have him back in charge, but it had soon become all too apparent that his experiences had affected him badly. Calls for help which would have been rejected in the past were suddenly accepted, despite the objections of his increasingly exhausted sons. At first Scott wondered if it was just his father making the point that he was in charge again, but as the weeks went by and they'd been sent to incidents which could have been handled by the local emergency services – albeit more slowly – Jeff hadn't shown any signs of letting up. Scott had tried to talk to him but had found himself unable to respond when his father had simply commented,

"Why make someone wait to find out if they're going to live or die? That's the cruellest part of it, Scott, believe me, I know."

So they'd continued to run themselves ragged. Finally, when an exhausted Gordon had dragged himself down to the infirmary upon returning from his third rescue in two days – only one of which had really needed his presence - nursing just a few minor cuts and bruises, but only half-joking when he suggested Brains sedate him just so he could sleep for a few hours without being interrupted by a callout, the boys had decided enough was enough. The week in New York had been their idea and although they'd promised their father to run every call for help past him, they'd simply reverted to the old criteria for deciding whether or not to intervene. They all hoped the break would give their father some sense of perspective. If not, well at least John would be back on Five soon – he could vet the calls there before referring them on to Base. None of them liked deceiving their father like this, but they knew they couldn't go on the way they had been – it was going to kill them all.

Jeff had told his sons about the note from Beth and they waited impatiently for John's call, curious about their long-lost cousin, but also wanting to find out if their father had really been able to talk about their mother to a stranger. He rarely talked about her even to them, grief still raw even after all these years. To tell the truth, they were all a little surprised that he'd gone ahead with the meeting. They'd all agreed it was just another indication of how his recent experiences had changed him.

John finally called in. After a few greetings Scott asked,

"So how did it go?"

John's initial comments were non-committal. "Okay. Beth seems nice. Dad was quite taken with her."

"That's good," said Virgil. "I was a bit worried about him. Did he talk about Mom?"

"Well, we didn't really talk about her much in the end. Beth told us a bit about herself and Dad talked about us. I told her all about NASA – she was impressed, of course," he grinned at his brothers.

"So what's she like then, John?" Gordon asked, refusing to allow his brother to brag. John hesitated for a moment.

"Well, she looks a lot like Virgil – a girl version of him, I mean."

Virgil reddened as his brothers looked at him, painfully aware that they were all picturing him in a dress – or worse.

"Poor girl," Alan laughed, earning a weary glare from Virgil.

"Actually, she's gorgeous." As soon as the words were out of his mouth John kicked himself. Sure enough his brothers pounced on his words.

"John, are you saying you think our brother is gorgeous?" Gordon inquired, an evil glint in his eye.

"Don't even go there," Virgil growled.

"Of course I don't. I just meant she's really attractive – even if she does look like Virg..." John was aware he was tying himself in knots but didn't quite know how to get out of it. There were a few minutes of merciless teasing of both John and Virgil on the part of their two youngest brothers before Scott came to their rescue.

"Doesn't that mean she looks like Mom?" he asked. Everyone was immediately quiet, well aware of the implications of this for their father.

"Yeah, I guess so," John said, thankful for the assistance. "Well, to Dad she does, anyway. It's just that I didn't know Mom when she was twenty-two, so Beth doesn't really look like her to me. All my memories of Mom are from when she was older. I'll tell you what, though, it's really thrown Dad. He didn't know what to say at first. I thought he was going to pass out when she walked through the door."

"It must have been hard, talking about your dead wife to someone who looks just like her," Alan mused.

"He wants to see her again," John told them. "He asked her to stay on, then when she said she had to get back to work he said he'd see her in London. He wants you all to meet her, too."

That surprised them all.

"Really?" Gordon asked. "So he doesn't think she's after his money then?"

"I think he did at the start, but by the time we said goodbye... Guys, I've never seen him like that before. I half expected him to invite her to stay on the island."

Scott let out a laugh at this statement. "Come on, John. Dad might be a bit erratic right now but he wouldn't go that far."

His brothers on Tracy Island agreed, but John wasn't convinced.

"You didn't see him, Scott. He just kept staring at her. I don't think he was seeing her at all, I think he was seeing Mom. I'm telling you, I've got a bad feeling about all this."

That statement was so unlike the unflappable John that all his brothers fell silent for a moment.

"Well, let's hope he sees things differently in the morning," Alan said finally. "Anyway, even if he does want to get to know her better it's not going to have an effect on us, is it?"

A heated discussion developed as they considered a number of unlikely scenarios, some humorous, some a lot more disturbing. Only Virgil remained silent, lost in dark memories of his mother's death and the miserable years which had followed.

* * *

The next month was uneventful. Jeff returned to the island delighted by his successful return to the office and just as pleased to have made contact with his long-lost niece. His liking for the girl was unquestionable but John's fears didn't seem to be realised as his father's focus quickly returned to his work. As the weeks went by his recovery continued and his sons all but forgot about their cousin. With John back on Five and alerting base only to calls which he felt warranted IR's assistance – with the occasional 'trivial' request thrown in to keep Jeff happy and avoid arousing his suspicions - everyone felt that things were finally getting back to normal. It came as something as a surprise therefore when out of the blue one morning Jeff announced that he was off to London.

"It's been a while since I met up with Penny," he explained. "And I really want to see Bethany again."

"You've been in touch with her?" Scott asked.

"We've emailed quite a few times. She's a good girl, Scott. And she's family. I'd like to see what her life's like."

"When do you leave?" Gordon asked, exchanging surprised glances with his brothers.

"Tomorrow. Scott, you're in charge. But I expect to be kept informed of any calls."

Of course." For once Scott didn't quite meet his father's eye.

* * *

It was six o'clock on a cold evening in late November when Jeff arrived at the address Beth had given him. She'd insisted on repaying his hospitality in New York by cooking him a meal at her flat, though she'd warned him not to expect too much. The embarrassment in her voice as she'd advised him to leave his expensive hire car at the hotel and get a taxi had been obvious, and as he surveyed the run-down street, he could understand why. Muttering his thanks to the taxi driver he left the vehicle and, ignoring the heckles of a gang of hooded teenagers lurking on the corner of the street, made his way down the steps to the basement flat.

"Uncle Jeff!" Beth greeted him with a hug. "You made it here, then."

"Only just," Jeff told her, looking back at the gang on the corner. Beth followed his gaze.

"Oh, right. They're okay really. They're just bored – there's nothing much for them to do round here."

Jeff wasn't entirely convinced but he smiled as he followed her into the living room. Giving up his coat, he shivered. Although the electric fire was on, the room was chilly. Beth noticed and apologised, telling him the fire was already turned up to its highest setting.

"Sorry. You must really feel the cold, living on a tropical island."

"That must be it," Jeff agreed, though he wondered how the small fire could ever keep the flat warm enough. Not that it was a large place to heat. In fact it was so small and cramped that he felt faintly claustrophobic. He settled himself in a worn armchair and looked around appraisingly. He liked what he saw. The room was neat and clean, books lining the shelves at one end of the room. An antiquated keyboard sat in front of the window.

"How long have you been playing?" he asked.

"Since I was little. Mum's not musical – she says I take after Aunt Lucy that way."

Jeff smiled. "That's right. Only one of my boys inherited her talent though."

_And I bet he's got more than a cheap old keyboard to practise on,_ Beth thought sullenly, though from the bright smile on her face as she asked about this musical cousin, Jeff could never have guessed what was going through her head. As he launched into an account of Virgil's accomplishments – _Virgil? What kind of name was that anyway?_ – Beth tried not to think about her real flat in another part of the city. Byron had insisted she install herself in this dump in the hope that it would prick her Uncle Jeff's conscience and spur him on to invite her out to the island. She had to admit he had a point – surely her billionaire uncle wouldn't want his niece living in a place like this. She'd insisted on having a keyboard since she couldn't live without her music, but nothing else in this place gave her any pleasure and she couldn't wait to leave. Even so, it was better than the council high-rise where she and her mother had ended up after her father had run off. Memories of _that_ awful place were her motivation now – how could her rich uncle have abandoned his family like that? Even if they weren't blood relatives, surely he could have checked up on them, seen they were okay. She fought back the bitterness as she smiled at her uncle. She looked forward to taking him for every penny she could get – the money she believed he should have offered years ago.

As they ate – a simple meal which she'd had a friend prepare, being more of a microwave kind of girl herself - she told Jeff about her work. Not her real job, of course, though she couldn't help but wonder what his reaction would be if she did tell him. Instead she spoke with enthusiasm about the local children's charity she supposedly worked for. That was another one of Byron's ideas – a large donation had ensured the co-operation of the founder and, as far as Jeff Tracy was concerned, she'd been a secretary there for the past eighteen months, badly paid but utterly committed. In fact, Bryon's people had done a sterling job of burying her past. If Jeff tried to check her out now he'd find only what Byron wanted him to find – a perfectly innocent girl struggling to make ends meet in a worthy but low-paid job. As she watched her uncle smile in approval she wondered if it really was going to be this easy. So far he'd lapped it all up. As far as he was concerned she was the perfect niece. Surely an invitation to his island, the place where all those industrial secrets were waiting to be discovered, was imminent. She was disappointed therefore when, a couple of hours later, he called for a cab, his only invitation being one to dinner in a couple of days' time.

As she shut the door after waving him off in his taxi, smiling to herself as he once again braved the gang of hoodies she'd paid to hassle him, she felt exhausted. She wasn't a bad actress, but it wasn't easy playing a part like this. Pretending to be a socially concerned innocent couldn't have been more alien to her. Heading off to her small bedroom she changed out of her practical jeans and sweater into a (very) little black dress. Thirty minutes later she was out of the door and heading for the West End, in search of some much-needed excitement.

Jeff idly gazed out of the taxi's window, reflecting on the night's events. He liked Bethany more than ever. He just wished he could do something to make her life easier. He'd have to have a word with his people in London – he was sure there would be something he could do to help her out, though he suspected he'd have quite a job persuading her to accept his assistance. Perhaps he could offer a big donation to the charity she worked for. Maybe she'd at least get a pay rise out of it, something to help her get away from that awful place she was living in. He was glad she'd got in touch and now he was even more determined that she get to know his boys, to become a real part of their family.

* * *

When Jeff met Beth for dinner two days later he'd already set the wheels in motion, having called her boss at home – he didn't want to risk calling the office and alerting Beth to his plan - offering him a substantial contribution to his funds in return for some extra leave for his niece. He was a little hesitant about broaching the subject, but when he told Beth about the annual Tracy Industries' Christmas Party, the longing look which flashed across her face encouraged him to take his chance.

"Look, I hope you won't mind, but I've already arranged for you to come. Please don't be angry, but I've spoken to your boss and he's agreed to give you a few days off. I've made a donation to the charity, of course – that's already done, whether you accept the invitation or not. But I'd really like you to come. You'll be able to meet some more of my boys."

It was a start, Beth thought, although she'd hoped for a trip to Tracy Island, not a return to New York. She kept a look of uncertainty on her face though.

"I'm really not sure, Uncle Jeff. It's kind of you, but..."

"Please. It's more than just an office party – things haven't been easy for me or my boys this past year so it's something of a celebration that we're all here, safe and well. You're part of the family too, you know. It would mean a lot to me if you'd come."

"Well... I would like to meet my cousins. So I suppose if the office can spare me..." She smiled brightly. "Okay, Uncle Jeff. I'd love to come."

"Good." Jeff sat back in his chair. "Since it's going to be a family reunion I suppose I should invite your mother too. What's her number?"

He couldn't fail to see the colour drain from her face at that request.

"Beth? What's wrong?"

Beth thought furiously. She'd been so concerned with ingratiating herself with her uncle that she hadn't given much thought to her mother. Jeff hadn't really seemed too interested before. It was something of a shock for him to raise the subject now, though she supposed she should have foreseen it. But when she considered all the things her mother might let slip in conversation, she knew she couldn't allow Jeff to speak to her.

"Beth?" Jeff asked again, beginning to rise from his seat in concern.

She waved at him to sit down, taking a sip of wine with a hand which was shaking a little.

"I'm sorry. It's just... Look, I wasn't exactly honest before when I told you about Mum. It's just... I was embarrassed. I haven't actually seen her for ages. We don't talk anymore, you see. Not since I ran away when I was sixteen."

"Ran away?"

"Mum's second husband... he... he..." She took a deep breath, meeting Jeff's eyes for a brief moment before fixing her gaze on the tablecloth. The glance had been enough though – the expression of horror and sympathy on her uncle's face had been clear.

"Mum didn't believe me. I couldn't stay there, though. A friend's sister had a spare room so I came up here. It's taken me years to get where I am now, but I've done it all myself. I'm proud of that at least."

She tried not to smile as she thought about poor Clive, the kindest and most inoffensive of men, who'd adored her and done everything he could to make life better for her and her mother. Destroying his character was a small price to pay, though, for the advantage it had given her. Another look at Jeff Tracy and she knew this was going to play right into her hands.

"Beth, I'm so sorry. I can't say how much I admire you. You should be proud. Though I should warn you that it makes me even more determined to help you out."

She smiled then, meeting his eyes.

"Thank you. It's nice to think I've got family again."

Jeff looked guilty. "I shouldn't have lost touch when Lucy died. Especially when I made my fortune. I should have made sure you and Caroline were alright."

_Yes, you should,_ Beth thought bitterly. Never mind though, he was going to more than make up for it_, _one way or another.

Beth returned to her tiny flat, thinking over her evening's work. As she waited for Joel Byron to call she cast her mind back to an evening some years previously. She'd been fourteen, grounded once again and bored out of her mind in the tiny flat she shared with her mother and stepfather. She hated her life and was desperate to escape. Wandering down to the kitchen to get herself a drink, she'd seen her mother and stepfather sitting on the sofa in the living room engrossed in some documentary. Immediately labelling it as 'boring', though surprised since it wasn't her mother's usual choice of evening viewing, she'd switched on the kettle and waited for it to boil. It wasn't until her mother almost squealed with excitement that she'd turned her attention back to the television. Jeff Tracy's picture had been on screen and a series of figures were flashing up over it, none of which made much sense to Beth, although she could see that each one ended in a ridiculous number of noughts.

"That's him! That's Lucy's husband!"

Lucy? Her long-dead Aunt Lucy who'd married some American and had five sons before dying in an avalanche? Beth had heard her mother mention her sister and her boys on numerous occasions, but beyond the occasional wish that her American family would invite them over for a holiday, she'd barely given them much thought. She hadn't known her uncle was rich – unbelievably rich, by the look of it. A feeling of resentment began to build up as she thought about this long-lost relative whose sons obviously had the best of everything. Why had he cut off all contact with her mother after her aunt's death? Did he have any idea what life was like for her? He obviously didn't care one way or the other. It really wasn't fair, she thought, and for several days afterwards she'd brooded on the idea, wishing all sorts of terrible things on her rich uncle and cousins.

She'd forgotten about it over the years, though, focusing on getting herself away from that awful place where most girls had few ambitions beyond early pregnancy. She was determined that wasn't going to be her fate, so at sixteen she'd left for London, taking up the offer of a place to stay made to her by a man she'd met when she'd sneaked into a local nightclub one Saturday night. She knew what she'd be expected to offer in return and it hadn't bothered her. Now, six years later, she was pleased with her life. Okay, so she'd fallen out with her mother a few years earlier when she'd discovered her 'career', but that was a small price to pay as far as she was concerned.

When Joel Byron had approached her she'd listened to his ideas with interest. All the resentment she'd felt towards her uncle came flooding back – this would be the perfect opportunity to get back at him for his failure to take care of his wife's family. Plus it was unusual, exciting and possibly dangerous. Even before Byron had begun to discuss the financial rewards she knew she wanted to do it.

Beth had been a little worried that Joel Byron would expect faster progress, but her carefully thought out excuses weren't needed when she called him later that night.

"Take all the time you need. I don't want to ruin this; it's my best chance at getting my hands on Tracy's secrets. I've tried every other way I can think of, but until I can get someone on that island of his... Just keep working on him."

"But he's only inviting me to New York. I don't want to hint too much about the island in case he realises what I'm up to, but... I don't know, he doesn't talk much about it. I don't think it's going to be too easy to get myself there."

Byron laughed. "Don't be too sure. I'll see you in New York. I think I might be able to help you persuade dear old Uncle Jeff to do what we want."

"So can I go home now? I hate this place."

"Not just yet. One thing I do know from my previous attempts to infiltrate Tracy Industries is that Jeff checks out everyone. I'm hoping he won't worry too much about you, being family and all, but you never know. Just stay put for now. I guarantee, by the end of the year you're going to be sunning yourself on Tracy Island."


	4. Chapter 3

_A big thank you to everyone who's given me feedback on this. I know there's a lot of Beth at the start, but it's important that you all know what she's up to. If only Jeff and the boys knew what she was really like... (But then it would be a very short story!)_

Chapter Three

Jeff was taking this year's company Christmas party a lot more seriously than he usually did. For a start he insisted that Scott, John and Virgil all attend. Usually just one of the boys accompanied him – it had actually been Alan's turn that year – but Jeff had decided that the three boys who'd done the most to keep the company ticking over whilst he was out of action should show their appreciation to the staff who'd supported them. The decision caused him some anxiety – he wanted his boys with him, but he worried about how International Rescue would cope without them if a call came in.

In fact, Jeff was finding himself increasingly torn these days. He'd had plenty of time to think about his life whilst he was undergoing treatment and, whilst he couldn't find anything to regret about his business or philanthropic achievements, he really did rue his lack of grandchildren. He blamed himself – since the inception of International Rescue his boys had had little chance for a social life. One of the reasons for bringing them over to New York so often these days was to give them the chance to meet someone, but of course that would create problems for the security of International Rescue... Thinking about the future made Jeff's head spin. Maybe he'd have to have a rethink of his new priorities – or get some more personnel. Neither option appealed. But he didn't intend to make any decisions until the holidays were over – right now he was just grateful to have a future to think about.

Grandma was coming to the party too. She was a reluctant attendee – she hated events like these and usually ended up sitting in a corner feeling old and tired. But Jeff had insisted and she had to admit that she was grateful to be able to celebrate Christmas with her son after the scare he'd given her earlier in the year.

Jeff hadn't been so full of Christmas cheer since his wife was alive and his boys were small. Everyone was going to be spoiled this year. That included his newly-discovered niece, and he called Virgil into his office to give his advice on a suitable keyboard to replace the old one he'd seen at her home. Nothing too expensive, of course – as much as he'd like to get her the very best, he knew she'd be too proud to accept it. Virgil considered the options and gave his opinion, all the while watching his father with some perturbation. He'd never seen his father so excited over choosing a gift for anyone other than his sons. Even Tin-Tin didn't warrant the affectionate look which came over Jeff's face when he talked about Beth. It looked as though John was right to be concerned. He found himself counting the days till the party, keen to see this girl for himself. He was curious too to see if she really did look as much like him – and his mother – as John seemed to think. The resemblance was one thing his father hadn't mentioned – not that he'd be too likely to broach that particular topic with his middle son.

Beth was counting the days till her trip, too. She'd reluctantly kept up her occupancy of the tiny flat, just in case any of her uncle's staff should check her out. She'd given up her job at the agency, too, not wanting to risk meeting any of Jeff's business associates. She was fairly confident though – she hadn't had too many American clients and she guessed that even if she did bump into one of them whilst in the company of her uncle, they'd be unlikely to give her away, having too much to lose themselves. She'd got her uncle a present, pulling out an old photo album and selecting a picture of herself as a tiny baby being cradled by her Aunt Lucy, which she placed in a silver frame. Guaranteed to tug at the widower's heartstrings, she thought, especially since it had been taken just six weeks before the woman's death. Plus it was cheap, as befitted a virtually penniless charity worker.

When Jeff rang to discuss travel arrangements a couple of days before her journey, Beth was more than ready to leave, looking forward to a few days of luxury in an expensive hotel under the patronage of a billionaire. She was also keen to see Joel Byron again, curious as to the plan he'd mentioned which he'd sworn would get her onto Tracy Island, assuming she couldn't get herself an invitation during the course of this visit.

"Virgil will pick you up at the airport," Jeff told her once she'd finished her enthusiastic and grateful chatter about how much she was looking forward to the trip.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to put him to any trouble. I can get a taxi..." Beth was already starting to get tired of playing the considerate niece – all this concern for others certainly wasn't her usual style.

"It's not a problem. He's spending a few days at the office with me and he'll probably be glad to escape for a while."

"Well, if, you're sure. Thank him for me. Oh, Uncle Jeff?"

"Yes, honey?"

'_Honey,' _she thought. _Looking good..._

"How will we recognise each other?"

Jeff laughed. "Oh, that won't be a problem. Have a good flight and I'll see you soon."

When she put the phone down Beth thought about the family she was about to meet. Byron had warned her not to do too much research into the Tracys but they agreed it would only be natural for her to be curious, so she'd gone online to research Jeff and his boys. There was a huge amount about her uncle – though little about his private life – and varying amounts about her cousins. She'd learned a lot about Gordon and Alan – their sporting success only added to the resentment she felt towards her rich, talented relatives, a fair bit about Scott and John, but hardly anything about Virgil, at least not as an adult. There was plenty about his kidnapping as a twelve year-old, but of all her cousins he seemed to have the lowest profile. Though according to Jeff he was the one she'd have most in common with, so she was keen to meet him. Not long to wait now, she thought as she packed a case with her plainest, cheapest clothes.

* * *

Virgil was a little early when he arrived at the airport, but as usual he had his music and his sketch pad to help pass the time. When the passengers from the London flight finally began to make their way out, he immediately spotted his cousin. It was slightly disconcerting to see someone who did indeed look so much like him – in a completely feminine way. Then he realised that he was looking at his mother. He was suddenly hit with the same powerful sense of loss and grief that he'd felt in those dreadful days just after her death. It only lasted a moment, but it upset him terribly. It also left him feeling even more concerned and curious about his father's reaction to this girl. If Jeff Tracy had felt anything like the misery which had just swept over his son, he'd surely want to stay as far away from this girl as possible, not invite her to stay.

Beth noticed Virgil pretty much at the same time he'd noticed her. Like him she was somewhat thrown by the resemblance and she suddenly completely understood what Byron was doing. With a glowing smile she headed for her cousin.

"Well, you have to be Virgil! I'm Beth."

"Hi, Beth." Virgil smiled and for a moment she was a little confused – he was extremely attractive, but it was like looking into a bizarre mirror and seeing a masculine version of herself looking back.

They both quickly recovered their composure and the drive back to the city was spent chatting about life in general and their lives in particular. Beth thought it would only be natural to express an interest in her late aunt and to comment further on the resemblance they both shared with her.

"You must look just like your mum," she said. "It must have been hard losing her so young. How old were you?"

"Six," Virgil said shortly, understanding her interest but not really wanting to pursue the subject. Beth carried on, though.

"Do your other brothers look like her, too?"

"No, only me."

"Your dad must be pleased to have someone who reminds him of her," Beth said, wondering why a dark look crossed Virgil's face.

Virgil didn't know quite what to say to that. He usually tried not to think about those terrible days after his mother's death. It had been bad enough that she'd been there one minute and his life had been more or less perfect, then the next she was gone, lost in some stupid avalanche. It was no one's fault, just bad timing. Five minutes earlier or later and she'd still be here. But even as he'd thought things were as bad as they could ever be, he'd started to notice that his father had withdrawn from him. There had always been an element of competition for their parents' attention amongst the three oldest – Gordon and especially Alan were so young that they demanded round the clock attention anyway, but after his mother died his father was almost never there when Virgil needed him. Grandma had done her best to take care of him, but the little boy could see that although the others could get their father's interest whenever they wanted it, if he needed comfort or attention, Jeff Tracy always seemed to have pressing business and would direct him to his grandmother.

Even at six, Virgil had eventually come to realise that his father hardly ever looked at him. When he'd asked Scott about it – and Scott at ten was the fount of wisdom in the absence of his father - his brother had first told him he was imagining it, then, having finally realised that Virgil was right, told him that it was because he looked too much like his mother. His father just couldn't cope. Virgil hadn't really been surprised – he'd just needed his brother to put it into words. He'd been scared after that, worrying that the rest of his family would turn against him, but his brothers had never let him down.

It had taken a while, and he suspected Grandma might have had something to do with it, but eventually his father had begun to take more notice of him, to treat him the same as his other sons. But it had been a tough few years and even when he was older Virgil had always felt a degree of insecurity where his father was concerned. It wasn't until he was kidnapped, not long after his twelfth birthday, that he'd finally come to accept that his father really did care for him. Virgil sometimes wondered if that was the first time his father had realised just how much his middle son meant to him. Certainly, his emotional reaction to being reunited with his son had shown Virgil that he did matter to his father. And Virgil knew he'd never have recovered from the trauma without his father's support.

These were painful memories and Virgil rarely allowed himself to wallow in them. He dragged his mind back to reality, hoping that this reunion with Beth wasn't going to lead to more thoughts like this – it wouldn't be a particularly merry Christmas if that was the case.

Beth studied Virgil quietly as he drove along in silence, apparently lost in thought. She'd touched a nerve there, she thought. Another little bit of information that might make her job easier.

* * *

Jeff had been delighted to see her, of course, taking her to a show on Broadway that evening. Virgil was meeting some friends, though he joined his father and cousin for a meal first. He'd found it somewhat disconcerting when a waiter inadvertently referred to Beth as his 'sister', though his father had laughed and commented that it would have been lovely to have had a daughter. Like John, Virgil found Beth perfectly pleasant, obviously excited at the prospect of a few days in New York but not overly effusive or showing any sign of having designs on his father's money. Even so, there was something he just couldn't put his finger on which made him wary. Maybe it was the fact that she looked so much like him which unnerved him, or maybe it was his father's unusually relaxed and cheerful demeanour around her. He'd never seen his father like this around a stranger – which to all intents and purposes this girl was, but he dismissed his fears, telling himself that his father was entitled to enjoy himself after all his troubles of the past year. Even so, he couldn't quite shake the feeling that something just wasn't right. When he left for his party Virgil considered calling his brothers but held back, not wanting to put his feelings into words. He just hoped that Scott, John and Grandma's arrival the next day would help him get things into perspective.

Jeff enjoyed his evening. He'd spoken the truth when he'd admitted his wish for a daughter. Not that he saw Beth as anything more than a niece. He was becoming increasingly fond of her though. When he asked her about her plans for Christmas and learned that she'd be spending the holidays in her small flat, though she'd be going round to a friend's for dinner – 'orphans' Christmas' she'd called it – he couldn't help thinking about the lavish festivities planned for his family on the island and feeling a little guilty, wishing he could invite her to join them but knowing it was impossible. _Maybe next year_, he thought, and smiled at the prospect.

* * *

With plenty of Tracy Industries' business to occupy him the following morning, Jeff couldn't spend any time with his niece. He volunteered Virgil's services to show her around the city, but she declined the offer, insisting she'd prefer to spend the morning shopping and – much to Virgil's relief, since he couldn't imagine a worse way to spend his time than shopping for clothes with a girl – refusing any company. Jeff took out his wallet and suggested she buy herself something nice to wear to the party that night, but Beth refused, telling him she'd borrowed something suitable from a friend and she wasn't there to sponge off him. Jeff smiled appreciatively, but for a moment Virgil found himself wondering if this girl wasn't just too good to be true. He rejected the thought immediately – it wasn't like him, he was usually willing to see the best in everyone and he wondered just why this girl made him feel like this. He supposed it was her resemblance to his mother and the way his father seemed to like her all the more for it.

So whilst Jeff lost himself in spreadsheets and memos and Virgil looked over some designs for new machinery, Beth spent a pleasant morning wandering around the city. At eleven o'clock she arrived at Joel Byron's company building and was ushered swiftly into his office.

"Well, hello," Byron said, smiling as he rose from his seat. "Angie, get us some coffee, will you?" As his PA left he sat back down and leaned across his desk.

"So, how's it going?"

"Good. I've met Virgil. You were right when you said I looked like him."

"You can see now where I got the idea."

"I certainly can. It's a little creepy actually."

"But it's having the right effect on poor old Jeff. Now then, about your uncle... Any chance of him inviting you to his island?"

"Not yet. I did the whole 'poor little me spending the holidays in my miserable hovel' routine, but he didn't bite. In fact, apart from telling me how beautiful it is, he changes the subject as soon as I mention it. Virgil's the same. It's strange – they're so secretive. I don't want to push it in case they suspect anything but now I'm really curious to see what goes on there."

Byron was prevented from replying by the arrival of their coffee. He flashed his PA his trademark winning smile and Beth was struck by how attractive he was – and how young he looked given his age. She'd researched him too, of course. He was 45 but looked a good fifteen years younger with his thick brown hair, tanned skin and unnaturally perfect white teeth. He obviously worked out to keep himself in trim but she wondered how much surgery he'd had – there was a tightness about his face which suggested he wasn't prepared to grow old gracefully, not like Jeff Tracy whose clean-cut good looks had long since settled into cragginess. She actually preferred her uncle's natural look, but she guessed Byron had his public image to maintain. If there was a camera around he'd find it – he'd graced the cover of numerous magazines and had them framed afterwards – the walls of his office were covered with them.

When he'd taken a sip of his coffee he sat back and looked at her thoughtfully.

"Why are you doing this?"

Beth was surprised at the question. "For the money. You know that."

"Yes. But now that Jeff's taken a shine to you he could give you plenty of money. You might decide you don't need me."

She thought for a minute. "But he's 'taken a shine' to the girl he _thinks_ I am. If he found out what I'm really like..." She smiled for a moment and then her face grew hard. "Anyway, it's more than the money. My mum scraped around for every penny. We lived on the twelfth floor in a block of flats where the lifts hardly ever worked and where you wouldn't want to risk getting in them when they did. I never had anything new when I was growing up. Finding out I had an uncle who was a billionaire, who could have made such a difference to everything..." For a moment she was lost in thoughts of what might have been. "If Aunt Lucy hadn't died she wouldn't have let mum live like that. But he didn't bother with us once she'd gone, did he? We didn't matter to him. It's a bit late for him to take a liking for me now. I owe him. I wouldn't want to hurt him, but I'll happily take what I can from him."

Byron smiled, pleased with the answer. "Good. I hoped you'd say that. Here's what I propose. Let's give Jeff a helping hand with this invitation, shall we?"

He pulled out a small bottle of clear liquid from his desk drawer and held it up for her to inspect.

"This is one of my pharmaceutical company's failed efforts. It promised to be an effective treatment for depression but it had one or two side-effects. It made the test subjects particularly suggestible, which wouldn't have been so bad except that they also became somewhat unstable and prone to severe outbursts of temper. Obviously they were on a high dose, but I've done a little experimenting myself and it seems that in small doses it can make people behave in ways they normally wouldn't. Nothing too drastic – you can't turn an honest man into a thief, for example. Not that I haven't tried... But you can certainly persuade someone to do what you want, within reason. Jeff likes you. I'm willing to bet that after a few doses of this he'll be rolling out the red carpet for you on Tracy Island."

Beth considered this. "But wouldn't he just do what anyone tells him? What if someone tells him to send me home?"

"The beauty of this is that the suggestibility only lasts a short time. But the stubbornness and bad-temper last a little longer. If someone questions a decision made under the influence of this... well, let's just say it doesn't go down too well. And whilst your cousins are busy worrying about their father's strange behaviour, you can get on with your little task."

"Okay. What do I need to do? Surely I don't just say, 'Take me to your island, Uncle Jeff'?"

"Well no, you need to be a bit more subtle than that. Drop a few hints – let him think it's all his idea. It's tasteless and odourless, so as long as you can get it into his food or drink you'll be fine. Just make sure no one else is around when you do it."

"Great. I'll start today."

"Good girl. Try him with something simple first, just to see how he responds."

"Use this a lot, do you?" Beth asked, placing the bottle in her bag.

"Now and again. But there really isn't very much of it to be used. All our stocks had to be destroyed. Fortunately one of the junior scientists in the lab realised the potential of this stuff and salvaged some for me." He smiled. "He's now the chief executive of the company – I like to reward initiative... and loyalty."

"Well then, I'll be looking forward to plenty of rewards." She rose to her feet. "I'll let you know how it goes."

When Beth had gone, Byron called in his PA.

"So, Angie, what do you think?"

Angela Travis looked at him with her usual expression which combined affection with more than a trace of cynicism.

"It's a risk. But you're out of options as far as infiltrating Tracy Industries is concerned. It might work. If nothing else it's going to make life difficult for the Tracys. You're bound to pick up some business, especially if he starts losing his temper and alienating people."

Byron smiled with genuine fondness. He knew as well as she did that he'd be lost without her. She'd been given the task of keeping him in line when he'd joined his father's company after he'd graduated. He'd been disaffected from day one, chafing under the restraints his father had placed upon him – Byron senior had known exactly what his son was like and intended to keep him in line. Now Byron thought about it, his father had been cast in the same mould as Jeff Tracy: honest, hard-working and, in Byron's eyes, deadly dull and far too cautious. When he'd joined the company it had been only moderately successful but Byron craved greater wealth and the fame which came with it and he didn't really care what he did to get it. Angie was supposed to be a calming influence, being ten years older than him and focused on her work to the detriment of any kind of social life. But Byron, purely for want of something more interesting to do, had seduced her in his office on his second afternoon of work. From then on they'd become allies. He knew she was in love with him, that she'd do anything for him, and he took advantage of her loyalty. For his part, he did care about her – over the years wives and girlfriends had come and gone, but Angie was the one constant in his life. It was her business skills he really needed, though. She knew all his secrets, had been active in all the dubious deals and unscrupulous methods of persuasion he'd used to get where he was today, especially when his father had died suddenly of a heart attack a year after Byron joined the company and he suddenly found himself in control. With no one to keep him in line he'd been able to do as he liked, combining a real ability for business with a total lack of integrity and a ruthless disregard for anyone who stood in his way. Not that anyone realised just how crooked he was, of course – numerous dummy companies and secret bank accounts hid most of his shady deals. It was only Angie who could access this information and he trusted her implicitly – she'd known about this particular plan right from the start.

"Are you sure you can trust her?" Typical Angie, always so suspicious, especially of any young woman who might end up in a relationship with Joel. Byron had kept her away from Beth for a reason – Angie had been none too impressed when she'd learned how the two had met.

"I think so. She likes money. Plus she has a reason to resent Tracy."

"What if she gives you away?" Angie knew just how close to the wind Byron was sailing with this one. It wouldn't take much for the carefully built image to come crashing down. She worried that one day he was going to make the front pages for all the wrong reasons – and take her down with him.

"She's got too much to lose. Do you really think Jeff Tracy is going to take kindly to the news that his niece is an escort? No, she'll do it my way or she'll end up with nothing. Just think, Angie, in a few weeks I'm going to know exactly what Tracy Industries has got lined up for the next year."

Angie smiled tightly. She wished she could share her employer's optimism. But for once in her life she had a bad feeling about all of this. She didn't trust Beth. She couldn't put her finger on what it was, but something about the girl left her feeling uneasy. She and Virgil Tracy would have had quite a conversation if they'd ever met.

"What's wrong?" Byron asked, eyeing her curiously.

Angie considered for a moment before breaking into another smile which still didn't quite reach her eyes. "Nothing. Let's see how she gets on this week, shall we?"

Bryon grinned. "This is going to be fun. I just wish I could be there to see how Tracy reacts. Still, she'll keep me posted. I'm expecting a report every day." He leaned back in his chair and raised his coffee cup to her. "Merry Christmas, Angie. It's going to be an eventful new year for all of us."

* * *

Scott, John and Grandma flew in from Tracy Island early that afternoon. Virgil waited patiently at the airport once again and when they arrived he was immediately hit with a barrage of questions about their newly-discovered relative.

"How's Dad?" John finally asked.

Virgil thought for a moment before settling on the only word he could think of to explain the way his father had behaved since Beth had arrived. "Obsessed."

There was silence in the car for a moment.

"He's just the same, huh?" John asked.

Virgil met his eyes in the rear-view mirror. "He can't take his eyes off her. I swear, he's seeing Mom. You were right, John, he's not himself."

Grandma tutted in typical grandma fashion. "Don't be silly, Virgil. Your father's bound to be a little distracted if Bethany looks as much like your mother as you say. It's good that he's trying to reunite the family – he should have done it a long time ago if you ask me."

Virgil didn't answer but Grandma could see that he wasn't his usual calm self. She sat back in her seat and considered the situation – Jeff hadn't said much to her about Bethany and she had to admit she was curious, all the more so given John and now Virgil's obvious disquiet. She hadn't been looking forward to this trip, but now she was glad she'd come. She couldn't wait to meet this girl and assess her son's behaviour for herself.

* * *

Left alone with her uncle at the Tracys' apartment, Beth could barely contain her excitement. At two o'clock she asked him if he'd like some coffee. Jeff looked up from the report he'd been reading. He'd apologised to Beth for his lack of attention, but informed her that the report into his company's finances couldn't wait. Plus, he wanted to be there to greet his family when they arrived. There would be time for relaxing later.

"Thanks, honey. That would be great."

The coffee was soon ready and Beth poured it out. Her hands trembled a little as she tipped a couple of drops of the liquid out of the bottle Byron had given her. Stirring the coffee she handed it to her uncle.

"Thank you," he said, taking a sip before replacing the cup and returning to his reading.

It seemed to take forever for him to finish it. Finally Beth decided it was time to test out the effect of the drug on her uncle.

"Uncle Jeff?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you stop working and come out for a walk?"

Jeff looked at her for a moment. He glanced doubtfully down at the report then back at her.

"I really should get this finished. My mother and the boys will be arriving soon and I really should be here to meet them." He didn't sound entirely convinced though.

"But it's such a lovely day. The fresh air would do you good. You can read your report later."

It was freezing outside and the last thing she wanted to do was leave the cosy apartment. Her uncle had already complained several times about the weather and she knew he wouldn't have chosen to explore the world outside either. She waited tensely to see if Byron's drug would work.

Suddenly Jeff smiled. His eyes looked slightly unfocused, but that was the only indication that anything was going on.

"Okay, why not?" He shoved the papers to one side before standing up and heading towards the door. "Come on, what are you waiting for?"

"Well, you might need a coat," Beth suggested, barely hiding her elation. Byron's plan appeared to be working perfectly. Jeff seemed perfectly susceptible to the drug.

"What? Oh, yes, guess you're right." Jeff grabbed his jacket and held the door open for Beth. "Where shall we go?"

"You know the city," Beth smiled. "Surprise me."

But it was Scott, John, Virgil and Grandma who were surprised when, twenty minutes later, they arrived at the apartment to find no sign of their father or Beth. They were even more perplexed when, over an hour later, Jeff arrived back, smiling and laughing and more relaxed than they'd seen him for a long time.

"Oh, you're here already. Sorry, I would have been here to meet you but we decided to go for a walk. It's a lovely day out there."

The boys exchanged puzzled glances. Their father hated the cold. More so now that he spent most of his time on Tracy Island.

"Scott, Mother, this is Bethany." Jeff smiled as he threw an arm around his niece's shoulder. Beth couldn't help smiling broadly as she greeted more members of her long-lost family.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Uncle Jeff's told me a lot about you."

"Hello, dear," Grandma said. She caught her breath as Beth smiled at her and just for a moment she thought it was Lucy standing in front of her. Suddenly she could understand her grandsons' reaction, though she couldn't begin to fathom her son's. Jeff guessed what was going on in her head, putting a hand on her arm and steering her over to a chair.

"She's the image of Lucy, isn't she?" he whispered cheerfully.

Grandma couldn't say anything. Unlike the boys, she had met Lucy when she did indeed look just like this – the young girl Jeff had fallen in love with. Like Virgil, she couldn't quite believe her son could bear to be in the same room as Beth, let alone take such a strong interest in her. She looked across at him and wondered what he really felt for this girl. She didn't think he was in love with her – the adoring look he'd adopted every time he'd looked at Lucy was missing, but there was _something_ not right.

Whilst Beth and Jeff chatted to Grandma, Virgil pulled John to one side.

"So," he said, "What do you think? I've never seen Dad like this."

"Neither have I," John said thoughtfully. "He wasn't like this when he first met her. He barely said a word. He's a lot livelier now. I don't know what to make of it.'"

Scott was silent. Instead of speaking to Beth he looked across at Virgil and John. Both wore identical '_told you so'_ expressions. He looked back at Beth. What had she done to his father? Scott had to force a smile onto his face as he greeted his cousin. She might look like his mother, he thought, but she wasn't – and he hoped his father knew that.


	5. Chapter 4

_Thank you to everyone who responded to the last chapter - I really do appreciate the comments. Bee_

Chapter Four

Before she got herself ready for the party, Beth sent a message to Joel Byron, announcing the success of her experiment. A few minutes later she received an answer: _Good news. Give another dose in morning – let me know when. Get ready for island! _She deleted the message immediately, just in case a nosy cousin or great-aunt should find her phone, but her curiosity remained. What exactly did Byron have in mind? Taking a last look in the mirror, not exactly thrilled with the modest dress and make-up she wore but mindful of the image she was trying to project, she took a deep breath, wiped the scheming smile from her face and went to find the rest of her family.

The Tracys were gathered in the lounge, Grandma fussing over her boys, tweaking ties and collars and completely ignoring their irritated protests. Jeff greeted his niece cheerfully and, with a final proud gaze at his newly-extended family, led the way out of the door. He never really enjoyed his company's Christmas parties. He wasn't much of a one for letting himself go in public – or in private either for that matter – and he looked on it as a chance to thank his staff for their hard work during the year, rather than an opportunity to relax himself. During the car journey to the hotel where the party was to be held he took the opportunity to remind his sons that they were his representatives and that he expected them to behave appropriately.

"We know, Dad," the three sighed in unison.

"No heavy drinking..." Scott began.

"No wild dancing..." Virgil continued.

"No disappearing into a store room with one of the secretaries..."

"John!" Grandma wasn't impressed.

"Are you ever going to let Gordon come to one of these parties again?" Virgil asked as his brothers laughed and Grandma raised her eyes to the heavens.

"Unlikely," Jeff said shortly. He'd been none too pleased at the time and he still didn't find it funny.

John leaned in to whisper to Beth, "Actually it was two secretaries, but don't tell Dad!"

Beth laughed. Despite herself, she quite liked her cousins, though they did seem rather serious. Still, she supposed they were working not partying. Even so, she wished the infamous Gordon had come along. She thought she might have had more fun with him. Then she reminded herself that she wasn't there to have fun. Tonight she was as much on duty as her cousins.

As she'd suspected, her appearance caused some surprise. Those long-serving members of the company who'd met Lucy Tracy were taken aback by Beth's appearance, whilst most other people were moved to comment on the resemblance she bore to Virgil. When the meal was served she sat between Jeff and Grandma. Her cousins were all seated at different tables, each with the responsibility of entertaining some carefully selected members of staff who warranted a little special attention from the family they worked for.

Beth enjoyed the meal. No expense had been spared when it came to the food and drink. But the one thing she could have done without was the third degree from her Great-Aunt Ruth. Whereas her uncle had been happy to accept her words at face value, the old woman wanted to know everything about her and the questions seemed never-ending. Fighting the temptation to tell her to mind her own business, Beth fixed a smile on her face and got creative. She was aware of her uncle listening in and hoped she wasn't contradicting any of the things she'd already told him. She didn't think she was – she'd always been a good liar. Still, she was relieved when Scott came over to ask her to dance and she could make her escape.

When his father got up to circulate amongst the staff, Virgil took the opportunity to talk to his grandmother.

"What do you think?" he asked, gazing across the dance floor at his brother and cousin. The song ended and John stepped up to take Scott's place.

"She seems perfectly pleasant," Grandma said, but her tone was non-committal and Virgil looked at her curiously.

"Grandma?"

"I don't know, Virgil. Maybe it's just the way she looks so much like your mother. It's more than a little unsettling. I can see why you boys are so concerned."

"It doesn't seem to bother Dad though," he pointed out.

Grandma was prevented from replying by the return of her son. Jeff looked pointedly at Virgil.

"Shouldn't you be entertaining our guests?"

"Just checking on Grandma. I'm going back now."

Jeff smiled as he watched Virgil head back to his table.

"I don't know what's wrong with that boy. Or any of them for that matter. I put some nice young girls on their tables and they want to spend their time with their grandmother and their cousin. I'm never going to get any grandchildren at this rate!"

He had to laugh at his mother's look of surprise.

* * *

Although the party didn't end until 2am, the Tracys took their leave at midnight, leaving the staff to enjoy themselves without having to worry about disgracing themselves in front of the boss.

"Thank you, Uncle Jeff," Beth said as they unwound over coffee at the apartment. "It was a lovely party."

"You're welcome," he told her. He checked his watch. "Scott, Virgil, you'd better turn in. You're flying home with Grandma first thing tomorrow, don't forget."

"You're staying?" Beth asked John.

"For a couple of days. I've been... away. This is my first chance to get some Christmas shopping done."

"Great!" Beth said. She didn't mind him being around – she was just relieved that her great-aunt would be out of the way when Byron made his move. She had a feeling the formidable old lady would be a stronger influence on Jeff Tracy than any drug, especially since she'd been as reticent as all the others when the subject of the island was raised. Beth thought that whilst it might be relatively easy to get her uncle to invite her, it was going to be a little harder to persuade the rest of the family that it was a good idea - and there wasn't enough of the drug to use on all of them.

In the event, Beth didn't have any problems the following morning. Jeff ran Scott, Virgil and Grandma back to the airport straight after breakfast. John left early too, planning on getting his shopping done before the stores got too crowded. He hesitated before leaving his guest alone, but Beth promised him she was more than happy to settle down with a book until her uncle returned. Of course, that was the last thing on her mind – as soon as she was left alone she entertained herself with a search of the apartment, though she knew there would be little to uncover which would be of interest to Joel Byron, having watched her uncle lock his papers in his safe before he left. Sure enough, she didn't find much, though she was a little surprised to find a couple of bottles of pills on her uncle's bedside table. She made a note of the names, intending to pass the information onto Byron later.

She had just returned to the lounge when the phone rang and she heard her uncle's voice telling her he was nearly home. Her enthusiasm at this news was completely genuine and she promised him there would be a cup of coffee waiting for him on his arrival. Quickly sending a message to Byron, she headed for the kitchen. This was it!

Thirty minutes later Jeff had finished his coffee and was chatting idly with his niece. Beth found herself a little scared to speak, not knowing quite what to say in case she inadvertently spoiled whatever Byron was planning. She was so on edge that she jumped when her phone rang. Initially thinking it was Byron, she was surprised to see the name of one of her closest friends, another of the girls from the agency. For a moment she wondered whether to ignore the call, but seeing her uncle watching her she raised it to her ear, smiling across at him as she did so.

"It's a friend from home."

Jeff nodded and rose to get ready for their day's sightseeing. Beth turned her attention to her phone call.

"Claire?"

"Beth... Look, I've got some bad news."

"What? What's happened?"

She barely registered Jeff hesitate and cast an anxious glance in her direction as she heard Claire's words.

"It's your flat. There's been a fire."

For a moment Beth was horror-struck. Her lovely flat? Her piano and her wardrobes full of designer clothes? All gone? She went white and her sharp intake of breath panicked Jeff even more. He moved quickly towards his niece as she suddenly realised that this was the incentive Byron had promised. Her real flat was safe. Even so, she couldn't afford to show her relief.

"Oh... How bad?"

"Beth?" Jeff was standing in front of her and she looked at him, trying to put as much anxiety and sorrow into her expression as she could possibly manage. She heard Claire telling her that it was all gone. That no one quite knew what had happened but that the gang of teenagers who hung around the street had been playing with fireworks not long before the fire broke out. She had to admit, Byron certainly knew what he was doing. She was – as far as her uncle was concerned - homeless and penniless. Where could she possibly go now...?

"Uncle Jeff... my flat, it's all gone..." She trailed off and buried her face in her hands. As she'd anticipated Jeff drew her into a hug.

"It's okay. Don't worry, I'll look after you." He took the phone from her and proceeded to get all the details from Claire, one arm tightly around his niece.

While Jeff spoke, Beth thought furiously. She'd always found it easy to make herself cry and now she put her skills to good use. By the time her uncle ended the call she was weeping, apparently distraught at the prospect of returning to London with nowhere to go, especially at this time of year.

"What am I going to do?" she sobbed. "Everything's gone."

For his part, Jeff was torn. He felt desperately sorry for his niece. She hadn't had much but she'd worked hard for it and now she'd lost it all. To make matters worse it was holiday-time. There wouldn't be much likelihood of finding someone to sort things out any time soon, though from what Claire had told him it appeared that there wasn't a lot left to work with anyway. He wanted to help Beth, to save her from having to spend Christmas alone in some impersonal hotel. But he'd be on the island with his family, he couldn't possibly keep her company, not in London or here in New York. No, he thought, the only possible course of action was to take her back to Tracy Island.

He had no idea he'd been drugged. There were no signs or symptoms to make him think anything might be wrong. He just knew that this was what he had to do. Even so, he knew his decision would cause problems. His mind ran through all the difficulties they would face if a call for International Rescue came in. It was bound to, he thought – this was always a busy time of year, hence the necessity for Scott and Virgil to head back first thing that morning. How on earth were they going to manage?

For a moment he wondered if he should forget the idea. But then he looked down at his sobbing niece and all his objections were lost. He couldn't abandon her like this. No, he though, it would be fine. They'd manage somehow and as soon as the New Year arrived he could take her back to London and find her somewhere more suitable to live. In fact, he thought, the fire might have done them both a favour – she would surely allow him to help her now.

"It's alright," he told her. "You're coming back to Tracy Island with me. You can spend the holidays with your family. We'll worry about everything else later."

For a moment Beth stopped sobbing. Hiding her smile behind her hands she silently congratulated Byron. His plan had worked perfectly. She couldn't wait to tell him the good news.

"Are you sure?" she sniffed. "I don't want to be any trouble."

"You're no trouble," Jeff assured her.

Beth sat up and wiped her eyes. "I don't know what to say. Uncle Jeff, thank you. I don't know what I'd have done without you."

Jeff smiled. "Why don't you go and wash your face? We'll forget about the sightseeing, shall we? You'd better go and buy yourself something to wear on a tropical island. I'll just go and let mother and the boys know."

At that moment the door to the apartment opened and John came into the lounge, obviously surprised to see his father sitting with an arm around his cousin, who appeared to have been crying.

"Everything okay?" he asked uncertainly.

"Everything's fine now," his father smiled. "Beth's had a little trouble at home so she's coming to us for Christmas."

"To _us_? To the _island_?"

He looked at his father in amazement. _No one_ got an invitation to Tracy Island unless they were also trusted with the secrets of International Rescue. Of course, other visitors were sometimes a necessity – the occasional medical expert for those situations even Brains wasn't equipped to deal with, an occasional maintenance worker... But such visits were deliberately kept short and everyone was always on edge, convinced there would be a callout at any moment. Certainly the boys had never been allowed to invite even their closest friends from their lives before International Rescue. He couldn't quite believe that his father had invited a girl who he'd only just met.

"Dad, are you sure about this? What about-?"

"She's family," Jeff said sharply. "We can't leave her all alone at Christmas. The girl's got nowhere else to go." He explained about the fire.

"Dad, of course I don't want her to be homeless at Christmas – or any other time come to that, but have you really thought about what this is going to mean?"

Jeff stared at him. "Are you questioning my decisions?"

"No. I mean, yes. I mean, we might... _you know.._." John was rarely lost for words. It was even rarer for his brain to totally shut down in surprise, but that was what was happening now.

"Don't argue, John! I know what I'm doing. Beth's coming to stay."

Jeff watched his son in anger. Who did John think he was anyway, trying to tell him what to do? It was _his_ island, _his_ rescue operation, _his_ money which paid for it all. He could invite anyone he liked and if his son didn't like it...

"Look, it doesn't matter," Beth said, getting to her feet, inwardly cursing John and wondering once more just why everyone made so much fuss about their stupid island. "I don't want to put you all out. I'll find somewhere to stay. Don't worry about it, Uncle Jeff."

Jeff reached up and grabbed her, pulling her back down onto the couch. She sat down in satisfaction, rubbing her wrenched wrist and glancing across at John, an apologetic look fixed on her face. Inside though she was ecstatic – Byron was right, his drug worked perfectly.

"You're staying!" Jeff told her, turning his attention to his son. John found himself on the receiving end of a lecture the likes of which he hadn't had for years. Unable to get a word in – at least not without revealing the secret of International Rescue - he had to sit there and take it, relieved when his father finally seemed to run out of steam.

Beth watched the pair of them in fascination. Truth be told she was a little hurt by John's lack of enthusiasm over her visit. She'd thought he liked her. What exactly was it about this island that warranted so much secrecy? She couldn't wait to get there to see for herself.

Jeff took out his wallet and handed her his credit card.

"Here," he said, crossing to his desk and jotting down his pin number. "Go and buy yourself some suitable clothes for the trip."

With many protests and expressions of gratitude Beth left the apartment. The first thing she did was call Byron. As she'd expected he was delighted, promising that a substantial sum of money would be on its way to her account within the hour. Then she went shopping. She wished she could buy the clothes she really wanted, but she kept in role, buying just a few basics from the cheaper ranges. Not long now though, she thought, glancing into the window of one of the more upmarket stores. In a few weeks she could buy what she liked.

* * *

Back at the apartment father and son could finally speak freely. But Jeff still refused to listen to any of John's practical objections.

"Have you called the island yet?" John asked, finally giving up. Since he couldn't talk any sense into his father maybe his brothers or Grandma would have better luck.

"I'll call them now," Jeff said, readying himself for another battle. As he'd expected, his remaining sons and his mother were stunned at the news.

Grandma was the first to speak – the others were lost for words. "What if the boys are needed? How are we going to stop her finding out about International Rescue? "

"Oh, I've thought that through," Jeff told her. Indeed he had - John had raised objection after objection and he'd dealt with all of them. He was feeling quite pleased with the strategies he'd so quickly devised to protect the secrecy of his organisation. "Beth plays the piano. We'll take her down to Virgil's music studio. It's fully soundproofed and Virgil's said that he can't heard any of the 'birds launching when he's in there. I think it'll work out fine."

"But what happens when she comes out and finds us all gone?" Gordon asked. "She's not going to spend all day in there is she? And sometimes we're gone for days."

"Well, Virgil spends days at a time in there sometimes," Jeff pointed out. "I'm sure we'll think of something."

But still the protests came thick and fast and Jeff felt himself losing his temper again. Eventually, sensing his mood and realising that they weren't going to change his mind, everyone fell silent, though from the uncertain looks they were giving each other Jeff knew they'd have a lot to say once his call was ended.

"Look," he told them. "I understand your concerns. But I'm sure everything will be fine. We've had to fool visitors before."

"Yes, but no one's ever stayed longer than a day or so," Virgil pointed out. "If she's staying through to the New Year... It's a big risk, Dad."

"And one I'm prepared to take. I had my people check her out when I was planning to offer her a job in the company. She's no threat. Make sure there are no obvious signs of IR and let Kyrano know what's going on. I'll see you all tomorrow."

And he was gone, leaving the boys and Grandma to stare speechlessly at each other once more.

"He can't do this," Scott finally said. "We _always _get a call out over the holidays. I'm going to call John. Maybe he's got a better idea of what's going on."

John could offer no help though and the brothers were simply confounded by their father's inexplicable behaviour. It wasn't just the uncertainty they felt about Beth. All of the boys at one time or another had begged to be allowed to bring someone back to the island and every time Jeff had refused, citing all sorts of reasons why it was just impossible. But now that _he_ wanted to do it... all of them felt somewhat annoyed. Christmas spirit was in short supply that day as they began to clear the house of any sign of International Rescue.

* * *

Scott found Virgil in his music studio surrounded by piles of sheet music.

"Having a tidy up for Bethany?"

"Not exactly," Virgil frowned, flicking through another score and throwing it onto the growing pile behind him. "I've got to go through everything just in case there's some reference to International Rescue or I've drawn a Thunderbird or something in the margin. Which seems to be just about everything I've written over the last few years."

"Oh," Scott sympathised. He knew some of his brother's compositions were inspired by rescues and it wasn't uncommon for any spare bit of paper to have some kind of doodle on it. It looked like the task would keep Virgil busy for the rest of the day.

"Can I help?" he offered.

"Would you?" Virgil looked up gratefully and handed him a pile of paper. "You can start with these."

Scott took the music and sat down on the floor beside his brother.

"Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you really think of all this?"

Scott put down the pile of papers and sat back thoughtfully.

"Honestly? I think Dad's lost it. But what can we do?"

"Yeah. I'm not looking forward to having to watch every word I say for the next few days. I just hope we don't get a callout."

"You just don't want to share your piano," Scott laughed. But his heart wasn't in it. Deep down he agreed with his brother. He couldn't quite shake the feeling that things were about to get horribly out of control.


	6. Chapter 5

_Happy Christmas!_

Chapter Five

Jeff wasn't in the best of moods as he left for the office, although the day had started well, with Beth bringing him an early morning cup of coffee, full of gratitude and excitement at the thought of that day's trip to Tracy Island. His mood had soon soured though when John had come into his room with yet another plea to him to reconsider his decision. There had been some sharp words on both sides but Jeff had never been in any danger of changing his mind. Then, no sooner had he got rid of John than Scott had called. His eldest son possessed a little more diplomacy and tact than his second, but even so Jeff had found himself gritting his teeth as he tried to alleviate Scott's concerns. Ten minutes later it was Virgil's turn to try his luck. Totally exasperated by now, Jeff had cut his son off before he could manage more than a couple of sentences. When his phone rang again a minute later he assumed it was Virgil trying once more. But when he saw it was his mother he decided enough was enough. Unable to face any more arguments, he'd simply ignored the call. He knew he was asking for trouble with that one but he didn't care. He'd worry about that when he got back to the island. At least Beth's company over breakfast had made him feel better. Thank heavens there was someone who gave him the respect he deserved, he thought. Leaving her with a cheery farewell and the promise that he'd be back as soon as he could for the journey to Tracy Island, he left, pointedly ignoring John as he did so.

Left alone with his cousin, John felt decidedly awkward. He hadn't meant for his dismay at the prospect of Beth's visit to be so obvious but he'd been taken by surprise and his first thought had been for the security of International Rescue. But that wasn't his cousin's fault and John felt guilty for making her feel so unwelcome. So, despite his great misgivings, he went out of his way to be friendly.

"It won't be long till we're on our way," he said. "You'll love the island."

"I know. I can't wait," Beth told him, hiding her own feelings of resentment. John's lack of enthusiasm at the news of her visit certainly hadn't gone unnoticed and she no longer liked her cousin very much. Still, since another dose of Byron's drug had evidently reinforced her uncle's determination to take her to the island, she thought she'd risk broaching the subject herself.

"John, I hope you don't mind me coming for Christmas. You didn't seem too happy about it yesterday."

John apologised once more. "It was just a bit of a surprise. Dad's always been so keen to keep the island private; it was a bit of a shock to see him inviting someone to stay. Don't take it personally; I'm really glad you're coming for Christmas."

"Well, if you're sure," she said, a little hesitantly. "I don't want to cause any trouble."

"Don't worry, you're not causing any trouble," John assured her. And it was true, she wasn't – it was his father who was the problem, not Beth.

The familiar vibrating of his watch told him that Scott and Virgil were calling in and he hastened to his room.

"Hey, John," Scott didn't look particularly happy. "Are we still on for Beth's visit?"

"Unfortunately, yes," John said. "I tried pointing out the problems to Dad again this morning but it's no good. I've never known him this stubborn."

"I called him too but he wouldn't listen to me. Or Virgil. And he wouldn't even answer Grandma's call – she's not happy!" Scott's grim smile soon disappeared. "I've never known him behave like this either."

"Well I guess he knows what he's doing." Virgil didn't sound convinced, but he just couldn't believe his father would risk jeopardizing International Rescue. "He did say he'd had her checked out. If Penny thinks she's okay then I suppose she must be."

"You're right," Scott said thoughtfully. "Penny would have told us if there was anything to worry about. She'll be arriving tomorrow, anyway. We'll see what she says then."

"How are things on the island?" John asked.

"Calming down a bit now," Scott told him, "I think we've hidden all traces of International Rescue. Though what we're going to do if we're needed, I don't know. Gordon and I are off to get Alan from Five now – we're going to have to leave her on auto a bit longer than we intended, but there's no other option."

"We managed when Dad was ill," Virgil reminded him.

"I'm not thrilled about it," John sighed, "But there's no alternative unless we put someone up there all through Christmas."

"Dad wouldn't stand for that," Scott said. "He wants all his family around him." He grew silent for a moment. "Why did she have to choose now to make herself known to us? A year ago Dad wouldn't have reacted like this."

"Just bad timing, I guess. It can't be helped," John said. "Anyway, I suppose I'd better get back to her. I don't want her getting suspicious – she's already wondering why I wasn't too keen on her coming over."

Scott nodded. "You're right. Don't do anything to make her think there's anything unusual about the island. See you soon."

John ended the call and sat back for a moment collecting his thoughts before returning to the lounge to find his cousin dressed to go outside.

"I'm just going to get some fresh air. See you later."

"Do you want some company?"

"No, I'm fine. You go back to your book."

She left, leaving John wondering if she really was upset with him. He decided he'd better go out of his way to be nice to her from now on – she was coming to the island whatever he or anyone else said and he really didn't want another fight with his father.

* * *

Beth didn't walk very far. Joel Byron's car was waiting for her just around the corner and, with a hasty glance up and down the street just in case an uncle or cousin should somehow be watching, she climbed in.

"How's my favourite undercover agent?" Byron teased.

"Fine. I've got Uncle Jeff well under control. He's not a problem. I'm a little hurt by the way John reacted, though. I thought he'd be a bit happier to have me come and visit. I tell you what, there really is something odd about all this. I'm going to enjoy finding out what secrets Uncle Jeff has been keeping."

Byron smiled. "You've found one of them out already. I had my man look into those drugs you said he was taking. It looks like poor old Jeff has had a hard time of it lately. I knew there was something going on. Too bad it looks like he's over the worst of it."

"He hasn't mentioned anything," Beth told him.

"No, well he wouldn't. He's the big hero, remember, he's not going to make a fuss about nearly dying. But those drugs might well react with the stuff you've been giving him. Apparently he's likely to behave even more erratically than we'd expect him to, even when he hasn't had a recent dose. Be careful. Keep on his good side."

"I will."

"Now then, make sure you stay in touch. I want to know about anything you find out. But play it safe, don't be too obvious. Pretend I'm a girlfriend when you call me."

"Claire?" Beth asked. "I'm guessing you got her to call me about the flat."

Byron smiled for a moment. "Oh, yes, I'm very fond of Claire. I've always found her very helpful. Use her name. You've got all my contact details – the email address won't give me away. Just be careful not to get caught. Delete everything, don't let yourself be overheard."

Beth rolled her eyes. "I've got a bit more sense than that."

"I know. I have to say you're the perfect girl for the job. How lucky am I to have found you?"

Beth smiled. "Just make it worth my while and we'll both be happy." She looked at her watch. "I'd better get back. Uncle Jeff will be back soon and we'll be on our way."

"Good luck," Byron told her as she got out the car. He watched her as she headed back up the street to the Tracy's apartment block. Yes, he thought, he'd definitely struck it lucky. Jeff Tracy on the other hand...

* * *

Satisfied that everything was in readiness for their guest, Scott called everyone together for a final briefing shortly before his father's jet arrived.

"I know I don't have to remind you all to be careful around Beth," he said. "Just be friendly and keep her occupied. Someone needs to keep an eye on her all the time, though. We don't want her wandering off and making any unexpected discoveries."

"Watch out for Dad too," Virgil warned them. "He's not himself. In fact, if anyone's going to give anything away it's going to be him."

Gordon and Alan laughed at the idea but Scott and Grandma's serious expressions soon had them quiet.

"Oh come on, Virg," Alan said. "Dad's spent all these years keeping IR secret. He's not going to give us away now. "

"Just be careful," Scott told him. "And pray there's no one needing our help for the next week or so."

"They're nearly here," Gordon warned as his father called in for clearance to land. "We'd better get down to meet them."

With a final glance around the lounge to ensure nothing was left to give them away, they made their way to the runway.

The flight to the island had been tense. Jeff was still annoyed with John, who had finally retreated to the back of the plane with a book, leaving Beth to chat to her uncle. She'd found herself surprisingly nervous, not just at the prospect of infiltrating Tracy Industries' secrets, but, also due to a sudden worry about the wisdom of trusting herself to a drugged pilot. She hoped that the erratic behaviour Byron had predicted wasn't going to make itself know when Jeff was at the controls of his jet, but the flight went smoothly and as they taxied to a halt she allowed herself a moment of satisfaction at the realisation that she'd finally made it onto Tracy Island.

As she made her way down the steps of the jet, Beth looked across at the group of people waiting for her. She recognised Gordon and Alan from her uncle's descriptions and was pleased to see they were smiling and looking somewhat more relaxed than their elder brothers. Tin-Tin and Kyrano greeted her politely. But there was no sign of the one person she'd come to the island specifically to meet: Jeff Tracy's mysterious and talented pet scientist. She just hoped he hadn't gone away for the holidays or her task was going to be a lot more difficult. With greetings exchanged, Beth was led away by Gordon and Alan. Tin-Tin and Kyrano headed back to the house too, leaving Jeff to face his mother, Scott and Virgil.

"_What?"_ he asked in exasperation. "She's here, I know what I'm doing, that's all there is to it!" And with that he grabbed his bag, pushed past Scott, much to his eldest son's surprise, and strode away back to the house.

"I don't like this," Virgil said as he watched his father disappear.

"Neither do I," Grandma told him. "I'm going to be having a few words with my son."

"I'd leave it, Grandma," John told her, joining the small group. "He blew up at me again this morning and he's barely speaking to me now. I don't think you can say anything to make him change his mind. And he's right. She's here, there's no going back now."

"Maybe so," Grandma said grimly, "But if my son thinks he can ignore me..."

She followed Jeff back to the house leaving the three eldest Tracy brothers to look at each other helplessly.

"Come on," Scott finally said. "Let's go and entertain our guest." They began their own, unenthusiastic trek back home.

Despite dragging their feet, the three brothers caught up with Grandma just as she reached the house. Making their way into the lounge they found Beth listening in apparent awe as Gordon entertained her with an account of his gold-medal winning exploits. Jeff smiled proudly, obviously delighted to have all his family together. Grandma didn't care though – she'd heard it all before anyway - and she cut across her grandson without any apology.

"Jefferson, a word, please."

Jeff flinched, but like his sons he didn't dare disobey Grandma – not twice in one day, anyway. He followed her into the kitchen. Actually, he had to admit he was feeling pretty bad about his behaviour that morning. It was a long time since he'd argued with any of his family, so to have got on the wrong side of four of them... he didn't like it. He was glad to be back home, able to relax and recover his balance. He hadn't felt this confused and emotional since he was first diagnosed.

"Jeff, I don't like-" Grandma's tone was cold.

"I know, Mother. I'm sorry. It's just that I'd already argued with the boys and I didn't want to fall out with you too." He shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "I'm really sorry. Can we put it down to all the stress I've been under? This year hasn't been easy, you know, and I just want everyone to enjoy Christmas. I wasn't sure I'd be here to see it this year."

Well, what could she say to that? She looked up at her son. The thought of losing him had been unbearable. She couldn't really refuse him anything, though she still felt duty-bound to have one more go at warning him of the possible consequences of his actions.

"Jeff, are you really sure about this? It's going to be so difficult if the boys are needed."

I know you all think I've lost my mind, but I promise you I know what I'm doing. Everything's going to be fine. We'll manage."

He smiled at her again and she hugged him impulsively, smiling as he pulled away. Even when he was ill he'd rejected all forms of physical comfort in his usual gruff manner. Relieved that her son was back to something approaching normality, she could only say,

"Well don't do it again. And make things up with Johnny - he's worried too."

"Yes, Mom," Jeff sighed. "Now can I go and talk to my niece?"

She watched him go, her initial relief gradually subsiding. She suspected there would be further confrontations ahead. Suddenly she couldn't wait for Christmas to be over and Beth to be gone.

* * *

Later that afternoon when Beth had settled in, Jeff sat in the lounge enjoying a coffee with his niece.

"This is lovely," Beth said. "For some reason I hadn't expected all the traditional decorations. It seems strange when the sun's shining like this."

"Virgil's usually in charge of the decorations," Jeff said. "Last year we had something a lot more modern. But I wanted the traditional style this year, something to remind me of all those Christmases in Kansas when I was a boy."

As Beth listened to him reminisce about his childhood, her mind wandered. She gazed around the lounge, her eye falling upon the piano. Jeff saw her looking and smiled at the longing expression on her face.

"Help yourself," he told her. "Virgil won't mind."

Beth didn't need telling twice. The opportunity to play on what she knew would be a magnificent instrument was too good to miss. Sure enough the piano more than lived up to her expectations and she spent the next hour playing anything she could remember before searching through the music stored in the stool and working her way through some of that. Much of it was beyond her and she found herself jealously wondering if she'd have been able to play it if anyone had been able to pay for lessons. The little tuition she'd had at school had shown her that she had ability, but she'd never had the chance to find out just how good she really could be.

Jeff smiled as she began to pick her way through a piece by one of Virgil's favourite composers, a warm feeling coming over him as he thought about the Christmas present he'd got for his middle son. Then a thought struck him: he'd got nothing for Beth. He'd been so caught up in the idea of bringing her to the island that he'd forgotten about anything else. He wasn't happy at the prospect of everyone else receiving presents whilst his niece got nothing and his cheerful mood was suddenly spoilt.

Beth finished and sat back with a smile. "I love Caparelli!" She began the piece again, more confidently this time.

Jeff thought for a while then left the lounge, calling Virgil into his study.

"Listen, son, I need you to do me a really big favour."

Virgil, who had been watching him a little warily, hoping there wasn't going to be another argument, decided that his father seemed more like his usual self.

"Sure, Dad. What can I do?"

"Well, Beth's not going to have the best Christmas after everything that's happened and I didn't think to buy her any presents before I left New York. It doesn't seem fair to give her one of the presents I got for Tin-Tin, so I wondered if I could give her the gift I got for you. It's the only thing suitable."

"Oh... Okay. I guess if she hasn't got anything else..." There was really nothing else he could say.

He had to ask, though,

"What did you get me?"

"A day with Caparelli. A private concert and the chance to do some composing..."

Jeff winced at the look of devastation on Virgil's face. His son covered it quickly, but Jeff suddenly wondered if he was doing the right thing. It had been hard to persuade the reclusive maestro to give up a few hours of his time but he'd persisted, knowing how thrilled his son would be. He wished he'd thought this through before calling Virgil in. Strange to have doubts now when he'd been so certain... But it really was the only thing he had which was appropriate for Beth. And she too was such an admirer of the man. He felt torn between his son and his niece. It was true that Beth would have nothing otherwise, but Virgil had done so much for him, especially over the past year...

"Look Virgil," Jeff said quickly, "It was a bad idea. I know how much you'd have loved this. Forget what I said. I'll find something else for Beth. Maybe there's something in your mother's jewellery box ..."

"_No!"_ Virgil snapped in horror. "Don't do that! You're right. You can't leave her without a present. Don't worry about it, Dad. I'm fine. Just don't give Mom's things to her."

He was out through the door before his father could change his mind.

Jeff sat back feeling terrible. He'd wanted to please his niece and now he'd upset his son. But then resentment began to take the place of guilt. Why should he feel bad? Virgil had plenty, Beth had nothing. It wasn't as if his son was going without presents – he'd have gifts from his brothers, Grandma, Penny, Tin-Tin. Beth would still only have one thing. Unless he really did find something of Lucy's for her... Why not? It was all just sitting there in the box. It wasn't as if his sons had wives he could give the jewellery to. Tin-Tin would probably end up getting it all one day. Something might as well go to a blood relative of his beloved Lucy. The more he thought about it the more right the decision seemed. Never mind what Virgil thought – and Jeff knew his other boys would probably feel the same way – his son had no right to tell him what he could and couldn't do. Full of righteous certainty he headed for his room and the jewellery box which had been hidden at the back of his wardrobe for so many years.

* * *

Beth had sent a quick message to Byron, informing him of her safe arrival. Wondering if she'd have any more news for him later she made her way down to dinner.

"Beth, come and sit here," Jeff called, indicating a place beside him. As she sat down she noticed there were still a few empty places. Gradually various cousins emerged until there was only one seat remaining.

"Gordon, go and call Brains," Grandma said with a sigh. "He'll have forgotten the time again."

Beth felt a rush of excitement. Surely this had to be the resident genius – who else would merit such a nickname? Sure enough, when a young man entered a few minutes later followed by Gordon, she knew she'd found her man.

Her initial joy was short-lived though. Brains had just blushed and looked down awkwardly at his feet when they'd been introduced. As he'd stuttered something unintelligible, backing away from her nervously, she found herself groaning inwardly. Typical, she thought, she was usually fighting men off, not scaring them away. This was going to be harder than she'd thought. Even if she could get the man to talk to her she wasn't going to have a clue what he was actually saying.

"Don't mind Brains," her uncle said. "He's just shy. The man's a genius though. I wouldn't be where I am today if it wasn't for him."

"He seems nice," she said, gazing down the table to where Brains, obviously far more comfortable now he was surrounded by familiar faces, was discussing some mechanical issue with Virgil, still stuttering but now far easier to understand.

"Well, you probably won't see too much of him," Jeff told her. "He keeps to himself. We drag him out of the lab at meal times and he'll spend Christmas Day with us, but really, he just lives to work."

"Gordon didn't show me any labs when he showed me round," she said. "Do you do a lot of work on the island?"

"Some. Gordon probably thought you wouldn't be too interested in seeing the work we do here."

"Oh, I'd like to know more about it."

"Well, we'll see. As you can tell, Brains gets stressed around people he doesn't know. He wouldn't be comfortable letting you in the lab. Maybe when he gets to know you better..."

And with that her uncle changed the subject leaving Beth wondering just what she was going to have to do to get her hands on Tracy Industries' latest developments.


	7. Chapter 6

_A big thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Here's an early update to get the Christmas scenes done before the holidays are over._

Chapter Six

Penny arrived on Christmas Eve, Scott flying over to the mainland to pick her up from the airport. She watched him carefully as he loaded her many suitcases onto the Tracy family jet and helped her board the steps, realising he had something on his mind. He waited until they were in the air though before raising the subject.

"So, you'll be able to meet Beth. I guess you didn't find out anything interesting about her."

"Beth?"

"You know, Beth... my cousin, Bethany... You checked her out... didn't you." Her look of incomprehension told him everything. "You've never heard of her, have you?"

"No, Scott. Who is she? And what do you mean, 'meet her'? Is someone else staying on the island?"

"But Dad said he'd had her checked out. We thought it must have been you. You're the only London agent, aren't you?"

"I believe so," Penny said in some confusion. "But your father has never asked me to investigate any cousin. What's been going on, Scott?"

Scott told her all that had happened over the past few weeks.

"Dad's obsessed with her. We all tried to change his mind about bringing her to the island but he wouldn't listen. We thought that if she'd been cleared by you then she must be okay."

"Perhaps your father asked someone else to carry out the investigation?" Penny said doubtfully. Certainly to her knowledge Jeff had never sent someone else onto her territory.

"Why would he do that? Unless..." Scott struggled to remember his father's words before slamming his hand down on the console. "He said he'd had her checked out for a job. But that's just a basic search, it's not a full-scale IR-level investigation. No wonder he didn't call you in."

"No, Tracy Industries' personnel checks aren't my usual brief," Penny agreed. "But surely if he was planning on bringing her to the island your father would have asked me to look into this girl?"

"It all happened so fast. One minute she was on her way back to London, the next her apartment burnt down and Dad invited her over for Christmas."

They looked at each other.

"It does seem somewhat convenient," Penny said thoughtfully.

"Too convenient," Scott replied grimly. "You know, I wondered if she was after Dad's money, but now... you don't think she's here to look into International Rescue, do you?"

"I don't see how she could have found out anything. Your original theory is probably the right one. You never know, Scott, she could be entirely innocent. I'll start a full investigation when I return to London after Christmas. I'll look forward to meeting this girl though. Maybe I can find out a few things before I leave."

"Be careful what you say to Dad," Scott warned. "He's not himself where Beth's concerned. The slightest criticism of his decision and he's off into a rage."

"That doesn't sound like Jeff," Penny commented. "Maybe after his illness..."

"Yeah, that's what we think. We don't want to upset him, not after everything he's been through. But we can't go on like this – it's only a matter of time before there's a callout and then what do we do?"

"Well let's hope all is quiet for a few days. How long is she staying? I could take her back with me when I leave. Why don't I invite her to Foxley-Heath for the New Year?"

"Thanks, Penny. You can try, but Dad's adamant she's staying with us until he can take her back to London and sort her out with somewhere to live. I don't think it's going to be easy to get rid of her anytime soon."

Penny considered the situation for a moment. "Maybe I should call Parker. He could start the investigation now."

Scott shook his head. "No, don't do that. Let him have his break. Like Dad says, she's already on the island, a couple of days isn't going to make much difference."

* * *

Jeff was delighted to see Penny. He was even happier when she immediately sat herself down next to Beth, announcing her intention to make friends with the new addition to the family. Scott watched them for a moment then pulled John to one side.

"Meet me in Virg's studio – five minutes."

John nodded and watched his brother move across to Virgil, obviously imparting the same message. With a last look across at Penny who seemed to have Beth pinned down, he made his way out of the lounge.

"What's going on?" Virgil asked when they were all assembled.

Scott broke the news that Beth hadn't passed International Rescue's strict security check. As he'd expected, his brothers were as surprised and concerned as he and Penny had been.

"We shouldn't panic," Virgil said slowly. "She might be exactly who she says she is. There's no reason to think she's up to anything. I mean, Dad brought her here, she didn't invite herself."

"Her place burning down was a bit of a coincidence," Scott pointed out.

"Yes, but coincidences do happen," John reminded him. "I'll run a check on her from here. It won't be as good as Penny getting out there to investigate but it'll be a start."

"Don't let Dad catch you," Scott warned.

John grinned wickedly. "Does all this sneaking around make you feel like a kid again?" he asked. "If things weren't so serious I'd kind of like it. I always enjoyed trying to get one over on Dad."

"Well I'm glad someone's happy. I'm not having any fun right now," Virgil said. "I couldn't get near my piano last night."

"Well, at least it's Christmas tomorrow," Scott said. "That'll cheer you up."

"Yay! Can't wait," he said grumpily and strode over to his keyboard, oblivious to the confused looks his brothers were exchanging.

"What do we do about Gordon and Alan?" Scott asked. "Do we tell them we're suspicious?"

John thought for a minute. "Best not. They seem to be getting on well enough with her. Let's leave them to it. With a bit of luck the investigation will clear her and no one will ever have to know we checked her out."

Scott and John left Virgil to his music. They were surprised to run into Gordon and Alan rummaging around in a nearby storage room.

"What are you two up to?"

"Hey, Scott. Dad asked us to get out some of the old photo albums." Gordon reached up to a shelf and pulled down a box, surprised when something rolled off the top, bouncing off his head.

"What was that?"

"Hey, it's Barclay!" Alan held up his old bear, smiling delightedly. "I haven't seen him for years."

He looked critically at the bedraggled creature. "Poor guy, look at the state of you."

Gordon couldn't help grinning. Barclay had once been a proud specimen, resplendent in his baseball kit, a souvenir of a game the boys had attended one eventful night. Now however... the years hadn't been kind to poor Barclay and in addition to the usual wear and tear a bear could expect at the hands of an exuberant and not particularly careful little boy, he'd also suffered various indignities at the hands of Alan's brothers, Gordon and Virgil in particular. These days he looked decidedly unimpressive, one eye replaced with a button, his head shaved into a buzz cut, green and yellow paint clumping his fur in tufts. Not even Grandma's careful stitching could disguise the fact that he'd had to have various limbs reattached, though even she could do nothing about the damage to part of one ear which appeared to have been chewed off by some kind of animal.

"Still think he's lucky?" Gordon asked.

"Well he brings _me_ luck!" Alan told him. "I'm hanging on to him."

He had to laugh at Gordon's look of horror. His brother had always had an irrational hatred for poor Barclay Bear.

"I'm telling you Al, that bear's dangerous. Put him back before something bad happens."

Scott and John exchanged amused glances before deciding they were with Gordon on this one. Neither of them was superstitious, but right now they needed all the luck they could get so Scott grabbed hold of Barclay, ignoring Alan's protests as he shoved him right to the back of the shelf.

"Gordon's right, Al. These days we can't afford to chance our luck. Come on, it's nearly lunchtime."

"Thanks, Scott," Gordon said. "We can't be too careful where that bear's concerned. I swear, he's evil."

"You're all crazy," Alan told them as they marched him down to the dining room. "Nothing bad's going to happen, trust me."

* * *

Beth escaped to her room after lunch. She hadn't taken to Lady Penelope. Not that she'd have been likely to, after all the pair of them were very different. Sitting next to the sophisticated aristocrat Beth had felt decidedly inferior. Another one who'd had every advantage in life, she thought bitterly, fixing a smile onto her face as she focused on staying in role. She hadn't expected the woman to be so nosy though – she'd wanted to know every last detail about her life. Beth had hoped her uncle would have taken pity on her, but he'd been delighted to see the two of them apparently getting on so well. When Penny had finally announced that she thought Beth was a fine addition to the family her uncle had looked delighted and Beth had breathed a sigh of relief as their chat came to an end and they joined the boys for lunch.

Checking her phone she saw she'd received a message:

_How's it going? Claire_

Deciding against informing Byron of the likely difficulties she was going to face in getting any information out of Brains, she sent a simple acknowledgement, then, picking up a book, decided that she'd spend the afternoon by the pool. It didn't look as if she'd be able to do much to earn her money for a while, so she might as well enjoy herself in the meantime.

Leaving her room she headed for the living quarters. The house was large though and she found herself taking a wrong turn. Finding herself in a long corridor she followed it to the end. It struck her that this corridor was different to the others she'd seen so far and it took her a moment to work out what had given her that impression. Then she realised that it was the lack of any kind of decoration. None of Virgil's artwork hung on these walls and there was no carpet on the floor. At the end of the corridor was a steel door and set in the wall next to it was a keypad.

_That's strange,_ she thought to herself before realising that she must have stumbled upon Brains' lab. Wondering if she should just go for it and knock on the door she raised her hand, only to be stopped by the sound of Alan's voice.

"Beth? What are you doing down here?"

"Alan, you made me jump!" Might as well cover herself in case she looked guilty, she thought. "I got a bit lost. I was trying to find my way to the pool." She held up her towel and smiled.

"You need to go left at the gym, not right," Alan told her. "Come on, I'll show you."

"What's in there anyway?" she asked, thinking that it might look a little odd if she didn't ask about the mysterious door.

"That's Brains' lab. He doesn't like to be disturbed."

"But why the security? After all, there's only you lot on the island."

"Yeah, well, we don't want any visitors accidentally wandering in." He looked awkward for a moment. "I don't mean you, of course, but you've seen how nervous Brains gets – we wouldn't want him distracted, he might end up blowing us all up."

He laughed, but Beth wasn't fooled. Alan was nervous. And what was that nonsense about visitors anyway? Everyone had told her how rare it was to see a strange face on Tracy Island. No, she thought, something wasn't quite right. She swore she'd find out what was behind that door.

* * *

After a short rest to recover from her jetlag, Penny sought out Jeff in his office.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him, smiling at the now characteristic look of irritation when anyone asked him that question.

"I'm fine, Penny, really."

"Good. I'm so pleased everything worked out for you, Jeff."

"Me too." He looked up at her gratefully for a moment. "So what do you think of my niece?"

"Well, she does look a lot like Virgil. Scott warned me, but even so it was quite a shock."

"I know what you mean. She's Lucy all over again." He turned a framed photograph towards her, inviting her to make the comparison herself. Penny studied Lucy's image silently for a while.

"We always wanted a daughter," Jeff said. "I've often wondered what she would have been like. Maybe she'd have looked like Lucy too."

"You're very fond of Beth, aren't you?" Penny asked gently, touched by the look of sadness on Jeff's face.

"Yes. She's a good girl. You like her, don't you?"

"Oh yes, she seems lovely. But Jeff-"

"I know, Penny, I know! I've had it all from the boys and mother."

She was a little taken aback at his sudden flash of temper, despite Scott's warnings.

"I wouldn't dream of telling you who you should invite to your home, Jeff," she said warily. "But I am a little surprised that you didn't trust me to look into her."

He looked at her in surprise. "Trust you? Of course I trust you, Penny. It's just that everything happened so quickly. There's nothing wrong with her, I promise you. All the basic checks came out fine. She's just an ordinary girl, nothing special. And certainly no threat to International Rescue."

"I'm sure you're right. I'd like to get to know her better, though. Perhaps when she goes back to London I can do something to help her out."

"That's good of you, Penny. I'd like the two of you to be friends. Now then, Beth is safely settled by the pool so let's go and find Brains. He's got some new communications equipment for you to try out."

* * *

The rest of Christmas Eve passed without incident. Penny kept an eye on Beth and had to admit that she couldn't see any signs that she was anything more than an innocent girl enjoying a holiday with her newly-discovered relatives. Either she was an incredibly good actress or she really was what she claimed to be. John's initial search had revealed nothing untoward and, despite the threat of a sudden call for IR, everyone was actually starting to relax a little.

Christmas Day however proved to be far more stressful. It had started well enough with a somewhat hurried breakfast before everyone gathered in the lounge for the unwrapping of presents.

Jeff's first gift was to Grandma. Eager to make amends for the stress he'd caused her recently he'd paid for her and an old friend to go on a European cruise. She'd be leaving in a week's time. Of course, she'd protested, wondering what on earth they'd do without her to run the house, but everyone had agreed that she deserved the break and she finally gave in, admitting that she was thrilled at the prospect of finally seeing the places she'd always dreamed about.

As Jeff began to give out his sons' gifts Scott quietly studied his middle brother. Virgil didn't seem nearly as enthusiastic about Christmas as he usually was. Never mind, he thought – whatever was bothering him would soon be forgotten about once he discovered the treat his father had in store for him. It was something of a surprise therefore when Virgil's turn came and there was no gift, Jeff simply announcing that Virgil would have the opportunity to choose some artwork from a prestigious gallery next time he was in New York. Virgil mumbled his thanks, then Jeff took out an envelope and handed it to Beth. Catching Grandma's eye and seeing the same look of suspicion that he thought might be on his own face, Scott watched as Beth opened the envelope and looked at the card inside before throwing her arms around her uncle.

"_Uncle Jeff!_ I can't believe it! I'm really going to meet Caparelli? Thank you!"

Beth was genuinely thrilled. There was no pretence in her enthusiastic reaction to the gift. So excited was she that she failed to spot Scott and Grandma's twin looks of fury and Virgil's obviously forced smile.

"Jeff?" Grandma's tone was cold. "I thought you-"

"It's alright, Grandma," Virgil told her quickly. "I said she could have it. She wouldn't have had anything else."

"Actually there is something else," Jeff said before his mother could say anything. "Beth, I want you to have this."

She unwrapped the small parcel to find a gold bracelet – simple but obviously expensive.

"It was your aunt's," Jeff told her. "She would have wanted you to have it."

His thanks came in the form of another hug. Releasing her he glanced across at Virgil, flinching at the look of betrayal in his son's eyes. Shifting his gaze around at his other sons it didn't come as any shock to see Scott and John looking angry, whilst Gordon and Alan just looked surprised.

"Dad, can I have a word?" Scott asked.

"Later, son," Jeff said. He didn't want a fight on Christmas Day. Virgil recovered himself and put a hand on Scott's arm, whispering something to his brother. Scott frowned but sat back, apparently giving up on the idea of having it out with his father there and then. His frown didn't leave his face though, but Jeff didn't notice as he turned to help Beth with the clasp of the bracelet.

Every year Kyrano and Grandma seemed to outdo themselves when it came to Christmas dinner. This year was no exception and afterwards everyone congregated in the lounge. It didn't take long for Jeff to fall asleep in his chair, putting an end to Scott and Grandma's hopes of asking him just what he thought he was playing at. Virgil didn't seem in the mood to talk either, sitting alone with a sketchpad, though he seemed to be staring into space more than he was drawing.

After an hour or so, their energies returning, Gordon and Alan suggested a move down to the pool. Leaving Jeff and Grandma behind, the boys made their way outside. Beth had hoped for the chance to speak to Brains, but Penny took him off for a walk. She wondered what on earth the woman could find to discuss with the awkward scientist, but they seemed to be chatting happily enough as they wandered towards the beach. Beth thought about heading outside, but she was finding the company of her cousins surprisingly overwhelming. The disadvantage of being an only child, she thought – she really didn't quite know how to take the brothers' bickering, good-humoured as it seemed. She'd detected a certain tension in Scott, John and Virgil that day though – more so than usual - so, as much as she liked Gordon and Alan, she decided to leave the boys to it for a while.

By the pool, the brothers had moved on from tales of their childhood Christmases and were retreating further back into time.

"You were definitely a mistake," Gordon told Alan, ignoring his brother's pout of annoyance.

"No I wasn't. I was a surprise. Dad said so!"

"Okay, so you were a surprise. Gordon, you must have been the mistake." John joined in.

Gordon refused to rise to the bait. After a couple of beers he was feeling decidedly cheerful.

"Never mind me, what about Virgil?"

"What about me?"

"Well if Al was the surprise and I was the mistake, you must have been the disappointment."

"How do you make that out?" Virgil's tone was icy, but Gordon didn't notice.

"Think about it. Scott was a boy and everyone wants a boy first, right?"

"Do they?" Scott asked.

"Yes," Gordon insisted. "So Mom and Dad would have wanted a girl next, right?"

"Which would make _me_ the disappointment," John pointed out.

"No, the novelty hadn't worn off with you. But by the time they came to Virg they'd have been bored with boys."

"Thanks!" Scott and John weren't sure whether to be insulted or not. Virgil on the other hand didn't look at all impressed. But Gordon was on a roll now and went on regardless.

"Yeah. You were definitely a disappointment. Who needs three boys?"

"Thanks, Gordon." After everything that had happened that day, Virgil wasn't really in the mood for this. "So I guess you and Alan were even more of a disappointment than me."

"Oh no, by the time they got to me and Al, Mom and Dad had given up. They knew they were stuck with boys. No, you were the one who ruined their dream. You definitely should have been a girl."

"Well I'm glad you weren't," Scott told him. Virgil just glared at Gordon.

"Yeah, Virg, we love you just the way you are, right Gords?" Alan said. It had taken a while thanks to the beer but he'd finally worked out that Virgil didn't look very happy.

"Sure. Who wants a sister anyway?" Gordon reached for another beer. "Though if you grow your hair a bit you'll look even more like Beth and then Dad might like you better. He wouldn't give your presents away then. In fact, you'd better be careful, Virg, this could just be the start. He might keep her here and send you back to London."

"Gordon, that's enough!" Scott said. "Be quiet!"

Several minutes of bickering followed. No one noticed Virgil slip away from the poolside until a lull in the conversation brought an awareness of soft piano notes drifting down from the house. The boys recognised the tune as one which their mother had loved, one which Virgil only played when he was troubled.

Scott got up and moved quickly back towards the house.

"Nice one, Gords," John said, cuffing his brother across the head.

"What's wrong?" asked Gordon.

"How do you think he feels, knowing that Dad couldn't look at him when he was a kid because he reminded him of Mom, but now he's all over Mom's double?" John snapped. Gordon just looked at him in bleary confusion.

"It's only a joke, John."

"You see anyone laughing?"

Looking across at his usual partner in crime, Gordon was somewhat surprised to see Alan looking grim.

"Not your best timing," he said. Then as the mournful music was replaced by something more cheerful he relaxed. "Looks like Scott calmed him down. Lucky for you. Grandma's already mad at Dad, you don't want her gunning for you too."

But Scott hadn't made it back to the lounge in time. Virgil's playing had awoken his father and his choice of tune didn't please him.

"Virgil, why don't you play something a bit more festive?"

Lost in his music Virgil didn't hear him.

"_Virgil!"_

"Huh?" His father's shout finally got Virgil's attention.

"Come on, son. Enough of that. If you're not in the mood for carols then let Beth have a go."

"Oh, no," Beth said, "I couldn't-"

"Now don't be shy. Virgil, get up and let your cousin play."

Too surprised to do anything other than obey, Virgil relinquished his seat. Not quite knowing what to do, he wandered into the kitchen.

"That's more like it," Jeff said, settling back in his chair as Beth began to play.

He didn't notice Scott staring incredulously at him from the balcony door.

* * *

Grandma busied herself happily in the kitchen, humming along to the sound of the carols being played in the lounge. It was a moment before she registered the fact that she was no longer alone and she turned with a smile, fully expecting to find Gordon or Alan trying to snatch a treat. The smile faded as she saw her middle grandson.

"Need any help, Grandma?"

"Virgil? I thought you were playing the carols."

He shrugged. "Dad asked Beth to play."

"Oh, did he now?" She couldn't wait for the chance to speak to her son.

Virgil looked at her and smiled, knowing exactly what she was thinking. "It's okay, Grandma. It's just, after this morning..."

"I know, sweetheart. It was kind of you to let Beth have your present."

"I might not have if I'd known what it was," he admitted, reaching towards the cakes Grandma had prepared for later. He hesitated for a moment, expecting to be told to leave them alone, then quickly grabbed one as his grandmother sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Only one," she told him. "And that's only because I'm feeling sorry for you."

"I can't believe he did that, Grandma."

"What darling?"

"I told him not to give her anything of Mom's. Does he really think that much of her?"

Unable to think of anything to say which would comfort her grandson Grandma simply pushed the whole plate of cakes towards him. At least that made Virgil laugh, even if he was still too full after his dinner to take advantage.

"I wish she'd just go home," he admitted. "We could get back to normal then."

"I know. It won't be long now. Next year will be better, you'll see. Your father will get the all-clear and he'll settle down again." He'd better, she thought grimly.

* * *

It wasn't until later that evening that Grandma finally got the chance to speak to Jeff. She'd been simmering all afternoon and she wasn't in the mood to be subtle.

"What do you think you're playing at, Jeff?"

"Not this again. I can invite anyone I like to my-"

"I don't mean that. You've made your position quite plain on that score. I meant all this business with Virgil."

"Virgil? What's wrong with him? Oh, you mean the present."

"And the rest."

"What?"

"The bracelet."

"Beth's Lucy's niece. That jewellery hasn't been touched for years, someone might as well get to wear it. I'm going to give one of the necklaces to Tin-Tin for her birthday. Do you have a problem with that?"

Deciding not to allow herself to be sidetracked, Grandma got back to the point.

"You asked Beth to play the piano for you."

Jeff looked genuinely stunned.

"That's what this is about? Virgil's not happy because I let someone else play his piano? That's ridiculous. Virgil's not a child, mother."

"He's _your_ child, Jeff."

"And you've always favoured him."

"Well somebody had to!"

Jeff glared at her. Grandma met his eyes for a moment before shaking her head and turning away.

"I'm sorry, Jeff, but we both know there was a time when you didn't pay any attention to him."

"Don't bring that up! And don't change the subject. This isn't about Virgil, is it?" He sighed, exhausted from the long day. He didn't need another argument, not on Christmas Day.

"Look, I know having Beth here isn't easy. I just thought people might be a little more charitable. I thought the boys would be pleased I'd started looking at things differently. I guess it's the result of nearly dying a few months ago."

"Stop using that as an excuse!" Jeff stared at her in shock. Until now no one had mentioned his illness with anything other than sympathy. But before he could ask her what she meant, she told him.

"I know all about the threat of mortality, Jefferson. I've been living with it for quite a while now. Every Christmas I wonder if it's going to be my last. And if it _is_, then I'd like to spend it listening to my grandson playing carols on the piano, not some random girl you've picked up off the streets!"

"_Mother! _She's my niece, not my..."

"Well people might wonder, Jeff. "

"What do they think is happening here? That I think Beth is Lucy? She's not, she's my niece. Though every time I look at her I can't help wishing we'd had a daughter."

"Would you be so fond of her if she didn't look so much like Lucy?" his mother asked. "You've got a son who's the image of her. Isn't that enough?"

Jeff wasn't going to let him mother go down that route. His relationship with Virgil was totally irrelevant as far as he was concerned.

"It wouldn't have made any difference who she looked like. Can't anyone see I'm just trying to make up for the miserable time the poor kid had growing up? If the boys really think that badly of me..."

Jeff stared out of the window.

"God, I miss her," he whispered. But when his mother went to put a hand on his arm he shook it away. He strode towards the door, turning for one final bitter comment.

"I don't want pity. I want Lucy. But since I can't have her I'll spend as much time as I want with my niece. Keep out of it, Mother! And tell the boys to do the same. It's nothing to do with them."

Grandma was stunned. She couldn't remember a time when her son had spoken to her like this. Well, maybe just after Lucy's death, but then he could be excused for that – he hadn't know what he was saying half the time, so great was his shock and grief. There was no excuse this time though, but before she could say anymore he was gone.

* * *

Penny slipped away quietly as Jeff approached the door. It had been a long time since she'd felt so guilty whilst eavesdropping. She'd never expected to be spying on her own employer and the family secrets she'd just overheard made her feel uncomfortable. Even so, the possibility of discovering something which might help her in her investigations had overridden her repugnance and she'd stood her ground. She hesitated for a moment, wondering what to do next. As Jeff stormed past her on his way to her room, barely acknowledging her, she considered going to see if Grandma was alright. She stopped herself, though, knowing that the woman wouldn't be able to forgive her for listening. Instead she went to find Scott.

Scott listened quietly to Penny's account of the conversation she'd just overheard.

"I'm sorry," she said, wishing she didn't have to burden him with the information. "It might ease your mind about your father and Beth, though."

Scott buried his head in his hands. "I can't say I didn't wonder. But I didn't really think Dad would go that far. I guess it's good to know for sure though."

"I didn't realise about Virgil..."

"No. Things were difficult after Mom died." He sat silently for a while before looking back up at her and forcing a smile.

"Well, if that's the only family secret that gets revealed this Christmas I suppose we can count ourselves lucky."

A knock at the door startled him. "Who is it?"

"Me."

Penny started a little nervously at the sound of Virgil's voice. Scott glanced at her before calling out,

"Come on in, Virg."

Virgil was obviously taken aback at the sight of Penny sitting on his brother's bed.

"Oh, sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

Even as Scott assured him that there was nothing to interrupt, he and Penny exchanged a knowing smile. They'd got a lot of entertainment from teasing everyone about their relationship over the past year. No one knew the truth, not even Virgil, much to his annoyance.

The smile made Virgil wonder though and he began to retreat back to the door.

"I'll leave you to it."

"Virgil, darling, please stay. We've been worried about you."

Virgil sighed. "I'm okay. I've had better Christmases, though. I just hope Grandma's calmed down a bit – if she catches Dad there's going to be trouble."

Scott met Penny's eyes for a moment before turning back to his brother. "I can't believe Dad gave Beth your present," he said.

"Never mind that. I can't believe he gave her Mom's jewellery."

"Well-" Scott broke off as his watch started to vibrate. Virgil groaned.

"Great. That's all we need."

"Has someone called International Rescue?" Penny asked.

"Looks like it. Come on, we need to get to Dad's study. Penny, we're going to need your help keeping Beth busy."

"Don't worry, I'll look after Beth. You boys be careful."

"We will," Scott promised, taking off at a run closely followed by Virgil. Penny watched them go then set off for the lounge where Beth was happily playing the piano, oblivious to the drama which was unfolding around her.


	8. Chapter 7

_Happy New Year everyone! Thank you once again to everyone who reviewed or added this to their alerts. A special thank you to Math Girl for giving me an idea for this one. Thanks also to Whirlgirl for all your reviews - I'm glad you enjoyed the return of Barclay!_

Chapter Seven

Tin-Tin was waiting outside the lounge.

"What do we do?" she whispered, peeking in at Beth who was still sitting at the piano.

"Just play along with me," Penny told her, leading her into the room.

"Beth, darling, Tin-Tin and I were just saying how nice it would be to have a little get-together. Just us girls. Why don't you join us?"

Beth looked up from the music she'd been studying.

"Okay, give me ten minutes or so. I just want to run through this piece once more. If I'm going to play with Caparelli I want to make sure I don't embarrass myself."

Tin-Tin shot Penny a frustrated look. However it was Grandma who came to the rescue, appearing from the kitchen just at that moment. She was still smarting after her run-in with Jeff and she wasn't in the mood to spare Beth's feelings.

"Will you leave that piano alone? I want Virgil to play for me. Go and spend some time with the girls."

A little taken-aback at her great-aunt's tone, Beth did as she was asked. For once she couldn't fake a smile, though Ruth Tracy would never have guessed the extent of the uncharitable thoughts running through her mind at that moment.

"Don't mind Mrs Tracy," Penny told her, careful to keep Beth sweet. "She does tend to overdo the sherry at Christmas. I'm sure she'll be fine later."

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere the boys won't be able to overhear us," Tin-Tin said. "Let's hide in the studio. No one will disturb us there."

Delighted at the success of their mission, Penny and Tin-Tin soon had Beth safely in the sound-proofed room. Now all they had to worry about was the vibration from the launching Thunderbirds.

* * *

It wasn't easy co-ordinating a rescue from the study, especially with no one up in Five to guide them. But they did the best they could until Grandma signalled to them that the lounge was clear. Brains had prepared a batch of his miracle potion which instantly negated the effects of the alcohol the brothers had consumed – though Scott insisted Gordon take a double dose, just to be sure. Then they were ready. Everyone knew what they had to do and there was a frantic bustle of activity for a minute or so until the boys were on their way to their respective destinations and Jeff was in place at his desk. Trusting Penny to keep Beth safely away, he ran through the launch procedures. It shouldn't be a difficult rescue, he thought: an oil rig was on fire, too isolated for conventional rescue forces to respond in time, especially given the weather conditions in the area. Gordon was obviously needed in Four and he sent John along too.

"What about me?" Alan didn't appreciate being left behind.

"I've got a special job for you," his father told him. "Go and get some sleep, you'll need to be up early in the morning."

Scott was away first, closely followed by Virgil. Heaving a sigh of relief that the first stage of the plan to hide International Rescue from Beth had gone without a hitch, Jeff looked across at his mother.

"Well, are you going to join the girls?"

Knowing full well that he just wanted to be rid of her in case there was a repeat of their earlier argument, she shook her head.

"Not just yet. I'll take them some coffee in an hour or so. That should keep them busy for a while."

"And by then it will be late. If we tell her that everyone's gone to bed ..."

"Then we should be alright until the morning. With a bit of luck the boys will be back by then."

Jeff looked pleased with himself. "I told you we'd be fine."

Grandma thought she wouldn't count her chickens just yet, but the timing of the rescue did seem propitious. They might just get away with this one.

* * *

Penny, Tin-Tin and Beth settled themselves in the studio. A sofa and a couple of armchairs had been put in there to make the room as comfortable as possible since Beth was likely to be spending a fair bit of time in there. Kyrano appeared with a bottle of wine and three glasses, wishing them a pleasant evening before gliding silently away.

"Isn't this nice?" said Penny. "I do love the boys, but they are very wearing, don't you think?"

Beth agreed. "I'm not used to having so many people around. My family are wonderful, though. It's a shame I've missed so many years with them. I wish-"

She broke off in alarm as the room began to shake. The glasses rattled and a sheaf of music fell off the keyboard and scattered over the floor.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, that happens all the time. Didn't Mr Tracy warn you about the seismic activity on the island?" Tin-Tin asked in apparent surprise.

"No."

"There's nothing to worry about," Penny reassured her, calmly pouring out the wine. "There might be another one in a moment but I'm sure it will soon be over."

Beth waited nervously but after a few minutes all seemed quiet again.

"Does that happen a lot?" she asked.

"Now and again," Tin-Tin told her as she knelt down and began to pick up Virgil's music. "You'll get used to it."

"Right..." Beth said doubtfully.

"Here you are," Penny said, handing her a glass of wine and raising her own glass. "Happy Christmas!"

Joining in the toast Beth began to relax. After all, if Lady Penelope wasn't worried then everything must be alright. The woman was so pampered and delicate that if there had been any real danger she'd surely have gone to pieces.

"Now then, Beth. Tell me a bit more about yourself."

_More?_ Beth groaned to herself.

Penny continued, "What about boyfriends? I'm sure there are a few things you can share with us which you wouldn't want dear Jeff overhearing."

_If you only knew,_ Beth thought. She resisted the temptation to tell them about her work, thinking she'd enjoy shocking the two of them. Penny was so refined and Tin-Tin so annoyingly lovely, she thought, both so detached from reality. She'd love to give them a bit of an education into the ways of the real world. Regretting the need to keep herself under control, she made up a few bland details about an on-off boyfriend, once again playing the part of demure, innocent Bethany to perfection.

* * *

As Jeff had anticipated, the rescue was fairly straightforward, although the rig was beyond saving. Thunderbird Four handled the oil leak easily enough and then it had simply been a case of evacuating the workers and transporting them to the nearest Navy frigate. By the time the remains of the rig slipped beneath the waves everyone was safe and the boys were on their way home. Now all Jeff had to do was get the 'Birds down without alerting Beth.

"Where is everyone?" Beth wandered into the lounge where Jeff sat reading a magazine, all traces of International Rescue hidden.

"Oh, the boys have gone fishing," he told her. "They thought since you had some girl-time last night that they should do a bit of bonding themselves. They won't be long, I'm sure."

"Are you alright, Uncle Jeff?" she asked, noticing his pale face and the dark circles under his eyes. "You look tired."

"I'm fine. I couldn't sleep last night. I'll have a nap later when the boys get back."

So it's fish for dinner tonight, then?" Beth asked, making her way to the kitchen.

Hoping Alan was striking it lucky with his dawn fishing expedition, Jeff gratefully accepted the coffee Beth brought to him.

"Thank you. You do make lovely coffee."

"I'm glad you like it." She'd put a drop of her drug in that particular cup. She wanted a tour of Brains' lab and the sooner she managed to persuade her uncle to show her round the better.

"So," she began, "the work you do on the island-"

Jeff suddenly jumped up. "Excuse me a moment. I've just remembered I need to make a call."

"But your coffee..."

"No time for that now!"

Watching him practically break into a run as he headed for his study, she wondered what had caused that reaction. She hoped it wasn't some kind of response to the drug, though given that he'd only taken a few sips of his coffee she really didn't see how it could be. Maybe it was just that erratic behaviour Byron had predicted. It was a pity the drugged coffee had been wasted though, she thought, as she carried the mug to the kitchen and poured it away. She'd just have to try again later.

"Beth!"

Tin-Tin, what's wrong?"

"I can't find my necklace – the one Alan gave me. I think the clasp must have broken. Do you think you can help me look for it?"

"Of course. Where did you have it last?"

"I know I had it when we were in the studio. Let's start in there..."

Sure enough Tin-Tin found her necklace under the sofa – but not before the studio was shaken by another burst of seismic activity. Returning to the lounge, Beth found her uncle back at his desk.

"Sorry about earlier," he said. "I'd have lost an important client if I hadn't made that call."

"How about another coffee?" she asked.

"Kyrano's just making some. The boys are back and they want their breakfast."

So she'd have to wait for the chance to persuade her uncle to show her round the lab, she thought. Never mind, it was a beautiful day and she had a tropical island to enjoy. She sent a quick message to Byron:

_Having a lovely time. Met a few interesting people – looking forward to getting to know them better. _He'd know what she meant, she thought.

Then, since there was still no sign of her cousins, she made her way to the pool.

* * *

It had felt strange to have the debriefing in Jeff's study. Gordon sat on the floor whilst Virgil leaned against the wall by the door. He hadn't spoken to his father since the incident with the piano and he still didn't quite trust himself not to lose control if he broached the subject of his mother's bracelet. Not that that was likely to be one of the topics under discussion. He was aware of Scott casting him sidelong glances, but he steadfastly refused to look at his brother, trying to be professional and responding to his father's questions as succinctly and accurately as he could. Jeff didn't seem to pick up on the tension, congratulating his boys on their successful mission. He couldn't resist a few self-congratulatory comments about how simple it had been to deceive Beth, though.

Scott had already told Virgil and John that he wanted another conference after the debriefing. Once again they met in the studio.

"Are you sure there's nothing to find out about her, John?" Scott asked.

"Not so much as a parking ticket. She's clean."

Byron had employed the most skilful hacker in the business to create a false background for Beth. He'd have been please to learn that his money had been well-spent. John had discovered just what Byron had wanted him to: there was nothing suspicious or sordid about the lovely Bethany. The brothers still weren't entirely convinced though and they didn't like the idea of having to wait until after New Year when Penny could start her own investigation.

"I did find Aunt Caroline's number, though," John said. "Maybe one of us could give her a call."

"Our turn to play the long-lost relative card?" Scott asked. "Okay, I'll do it."

Virgil glanced at his watch. "You'd better leave it a while. She won't be too happy about being woken up in the middle of the night."

"Good point. Well, I don't know about you guys but I need some sleep."

His brothers' yawns were agreement enough. Outside the studio, though, they ran into Gordon.

"Hey, Virg, got a minute?"

Virgil didn't look particularly enthusiastic. Gordon's comments of the previous day still bothered him, even though he knew that it had all been meant as a joke and that his brother had been under the influence of several beers at the time.

"Guess so."

"Good. Shall we go in here?" Gordon indicated the studio. Virgil shrugged and stood aside to let his brother through.

"I owe you an apology," Gordon said awkwardly once the door was closed. "I really am sorry about what I said yesterday, Virg. You know I didn't mean it, don't you."

"Didn't stop you saying it." Virgil was surprised at himself. He was usually the first to forgive after an argument and he rarely held a grudge. Just another sign of how unsettling he was finding Beth's presence and his father's behaviour, he thought.

Gordon looked a little surprised too. This sullen resentment wasn't something he'd usually have associated with his brother. He'd been intending to apologise all day, but John's presence in Thunderbird Two had stopped him doing so whilst they were travelling, and of course he'd been a little busy during the actual rescue. He'd known Virgil was upset, but he suddenly realised just how badly his brother was taking the events of the previous day.

"Really, Virg. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm so sorry... "

His genuine look of misery appeased Virgil a little. "I know, but after what Dad did it was all just a bit too much to take."

"It's Mom's bracelet, isn't it?" Gordon asked. "I couldn't believe it when he handed that over. Maybe if we knew Beth better..."

"What do you think of her?" Virgil had watched his brother apparently getting on well with his cousin. He wondered if Gordon was having any concerns.

"Well, it's nice to see a new face around here. Things get a bit dull on the island with just you guys to talk to. I see what you mean about Dad though. He's taken a real liking to her, hasn't he?"

"Yeah." Virgil's wary tone was warning enough for Gordon and he decided not to risk putting his foot in it again by following that line of conversation.

"Well, I guess I'm going to get some sleep." Gordon rose to leave. "So, am I forgiven?"

"Guess so."

"Thanks Virg. I really am sorry."

"I know."

"I wouldn't trade you in for a sister, honest."

"Glad to hear it."

"Might be tempted to trade Alan in, though."

That brought a smile. "What's he done now?"

"Does he need to do anything?"

Virgil had to admit Gordon had a point.

* * *

Beth didn't see her cousins till lunchtime. Like their father they looked tired, though they laughed off Grandma's concerns with the insistence that the early start had been worth it given the success of their fishing trip.

After lunch everyone disappeared to do their own thing. Most of the boys announced their intention to have a short nap, but Virgil headed to his piano. Beth watched him as he played. It had taken a while, so preoccupied was she with her gifts, not to mention the stress of constantly playing the role of the innocent visitor, but she'd eventually realised that he'd been pretty down on Christmas Day. Not that she was one to feel guilty, but she guessed that he'd taken the loss of his present hard, not to mention being none too happy about his father handing over his mother's bracelet. Deciding to try to make amends – just in case her uncle decided she was causing too much friction within the family and changed his mind about letting her stay till New Year, she took herself over to the piano.

"That's lovely. What is it?"

"Just something I wrote."

Pushing aside the bitter thoughts that threatened to engulf her – why did her cousins have to be so damn perfect, she wondered? Rich, handsome, intelligent, talented... They really were just too good to be true. No wonder her uncle accepted her as Miss Wonderful, she thought, she slotted in perfectly with the rest of her family. She had to admit there was a certain irony - she might not be what they thought she was, but she was definitely talented in her own way. She'd certainly had no idea of her abilities in the field of espionage until now. So she chatted to Virgil about music, fully aware as he responded politely that he really just wanted to tell her to go away. At least the boys had plenty of self-restraint, she thought. They wouldn't be the ones to tell her she wasn't wanted. Great-Aunt Ruth on the other hand... Beth was glad the old woman would be going away in a few days.

The rest of the day passed peacefully. Scott had planned on having a few words with his father, but Grandma and Virgil had both asked him to leave it so, against his better judgement he'd agreed to wait and see how things went. He promised himself though that if Virgil or anyone else suffered as a result of his father's erratic behaviour, there would be no holding back.

Jeff persuaded Brains to join the family in the lounge after dinner. Beth tried to talk to him, but found him irritatingly tongue-tied in her presence. She didn't give up though. When he drifted out onto the terrace she followed him.

"It's a lovely night, isn't it," she began, deciding to take the gentle approach with him. She didn't want him running away in terror.

"Y-yes, it is," he agreed. Beth decided that a reasonably coherent sentence was a definite step in the right direction and began to talk about how much she was enjoying her visit. Relieved that he had to do nothing more than nod and listen, Brains began to relax just a little.

In the lounge, Gordon had noticed Beth slip outside to talk to Brains. He nudged Alan who looked at the pair and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Scott asked.

"Brains seems to be getting on well with Beth."

Scott looked outside, wondering if he should go and rescue his friend. He was certain Brains wouldn't give any secrets away, but he knew how awkward he was around any stranger, not least an attractive woman. He started to get up.

"Oh, leave him, Scott. Let Brains have some fun for once."

The other occupants of the room were taking an interest in the conversation now.

"Yeah, Scott, this could be his big chance," Alan said. "No offence to Brains, but it must be weird for him to find himself the most eligible guy in the room for once."

"Don't be mean, Alan," Penny told him. "Brains is a lovely man, he's just shy."

"Al's right though," Gordon couldn't help agreeing with his brother. "Brains is hopeless around women. When we took him to the mainland for his birthday we all tried to find him a girl but he wouldn't even talk to them. Still, the five of us did okay out of it; I mean we couldn't abandon the poor girls, could we?"

"The _five _of you?" Tin-Tin didn't look happy. "Alan?"

"Hey, I just talked. Not like some people I could mention." His innocent expression became a glare as he turned from Tin-Tin to Gordon.

"He did, Tin-Tin," Scott came to his brother's aid. "I stayed with him and Brains all evening."

None of the women in the room looked entirely convinced. Tin-Tin looked frostily at Alan and he knew he'd have some explaining to do later.

Gordon tried to relieve the tension. He didn't want another brother mad at him. "They've been out there a while. Brains must like Beth. He hasn't made a run for it yet."

"He hasn't actually _said_ anything yet, either," Alan pointed out. "Still, Beth seems happy enough. They'd make an interesting couple though, don't you think? Just as long as the kids had her looks and his brains..."

Jeff shook his head. "You know, instead of making fun of Brains, why don't you two start worrying about yourselves."

"What do you mean, Dad?"

"What I mean, Alan, is that the way things are going Brains is likely to make me a great-uncle before any of you make me a grandfather. Isn't it about time you made an honest woman of Tin-Tin?"

Alan went red and Tin-Tin looked mortified.

"Jeff..." Grandma warned.

"What? How long have those two been together? Surely by now-"

Everyone had been so engrossed by Jeff's outburst that they'd stopped paying attention to what was going on outside. Brains' sudden appearance in the lounge took them all by surprise.

"What's wrong, Brains?" Virgil could see his friend was worked up about something.

Brains glanced back anxiously, but Beth was leaning out over the balcony, her back to the window.

"B-B...She w-wants t-t-to get t-to know me b-better." Gordon and Alan couldn't help laughing at his apparent terror, but they soon stopped as Brains continued,

"She w-wants to s-see the l-lab."

Scott, John and Virgil exchanged wary looks. Jeff, on the other hand, looked thoughtful. Now he came to think about it, he liked the idea of Beth and Brains together. Regardless of what his youngest sons thought, he couldn't see anything wrong with the pairing. He knew his niece wasn't the kind of shallow girl who would only be concerned with a man's looks. No, she would appreciate character and intelligence. But Brains' nerves were bound to be an issue, so maybe he'd better help them out a little. As long as they were careful there wouldn't be a problem.

"Well, why not?" he asked.

Now everyone looked stunned. But before anyone could say anything Beth came back in.

"Hi, honey," Jeff greeted her. "Brains was just telling me you wanted a tour of the lab."

Beth wondered where this was going. She'd thought she was getting somewhere with Brains as she'd told him how much she admired her uncle and how she'd like to learn more about his work. Brains had even managed a sentence or two expressing his own appreciation of Jeff, so she'd thought she'd casually mention that she'd like to see the lab before she left. She hadn't been prepared for Brains' horrified reaction. The man had looked like he was going to faint before he'd made a run for the lounge.

So when her uncle continued, "He can show you around in the morning," Beth really had to struggle to hide her shock. Brains on the other hand had had no such self-control, just staring at his employer in disbelief – an expression mirrored on the faces of the others in the room.

"We'll do it tomorrow," Jeff continued. "You can see just what the family business is all about."

"Thanks, Uncle Jeff. I'll look forward to it, Brains."

Scott and John looked like they were gearing up to say something, so Grandma, much as she'd have liked to stay and express her own opinions, instead set about getting Beth out of the way.

"Come and help me make some coffee, Beth."

Beth thought she'd made enough coffee that day – quite successfully too, by the look of it, but, sensing the tension in the room, she obediently followed the old lady out to the kitchen.

Brains tried to say something, but nothing intelligible came out.

"Come on, Brains," Jeff said. "You can spend the morning with a pretty girl, talking about your work. You never know, you might even enjoy it."

"B-but..." Brains just looked helplessly at Jeff. Annoyed that his matchmaking wasn't going as well as he'd hoped, Jeff snapped.

"Oh, be a man for once in your life, will you?"

Shocked and humiliated, Brains couldn't get out of the room fast enough. Virgil shot his father a disbelieving look and went out after his friend. Everyone else was too stunned to do anything other than sit and stare.

"Dad," Scott finally said. "Can I have a word?" If Beth hadn't been nearby he'd have gone for it there and then, but he still had enough self-control to want to get his father somewhere private.

Jeff rolled his eyes. He'd hoped to avoid a confrontation with Scott, but maybe it was time to show him who was in charge.

"Come on, then," he said. "In my study."

As soon as they heard the study door slide shut, everyone dived out into the corridor. They couldn't hear anything to begin with, but when the shouting started it was clear that Scott's objections hadn't gone down well. Finally the door opened and Scott stormed out. From the look on his face it was plain that Jeff hadn't backed down.

* * *

Down in the lab Virgil had finally managed to calm Brains down a little. He'd apologised over and over for his father's behaviour, knowing that nothing he could say would make Brains feel any better. When the door opened and John came in he hoped his brother was there to tell them his father had at least reconsidered the decision to show Beth the lab. But there was no good news and when he learned about Scott's fight with his father he felt even more depressed.

"Is he okay?"

"He's in the gym. We're going to need a new punch bag by the time he's finished in there, though. Grandma's gone to talk to him."

"What the hell is wrong with Dad? He's going to turn everyone against him at this rate."

"I know..." There was no obvious answer to this so John turned his attention to Brains. "So, it looks like you've got a visitor tomorrow, Brains. Don't worry. Virg and I will be here. We won't leave you alone with her."

Brains managed a smile. Then he looked around at the various International Rescue paraphernalia lying around and his face fell. Virgil and John followed his gaze.

"We've got some work to do," Virgil said.

"Right. If she is here to find out about IR we'd better make sure there's nothing to give us away."

Brains looked surprised at this.

"W-what?"

John explained their concerns. Brains considered this for a moment. It came as such a relief to think that Beth might not really be interested in him that he completely ignored the threat to International Rescue for a minute. When he did start to consider it his face hardened.

"S-She's n-not finding anyth-thing out f-from me."

"You'll be fine," Virgil smiled. "But we need to make sure she believes you just do Tracy Industries' work in here."

"Come on, Brains," John told him. "Better put the IR stuff away and get some TI plans and machinery out on show. Let her think that's all you do."

They began to prepare for the following morning's ordeal, all wondering whether things could get any worse.


	9. Chapter 8

_Thank you so much for all the feedback on the last chapter. I really do apreciate all the comments - not sure Jeff does though, given the number of people lining up to give him a slap! _

Chapter Eight

It wasn't the best evening anyone had ever spent on Tracy Island. Jeff had taken himself off to bed after his fight with Scott, grumbling about ungrateful sons who didn't know their place. Alan had disappeared with Tin-Tin and it was clear he wasn't going to have an easy job placating her. Scott exhausted himself in the gym and Brains, John and Virgil finished clearing the lab of any signs of International Rescue. All the while, Penny sat in the lounge with a tense Grandma. There wasn't a lot of conversation – neither woman quite knew what to say. Penny finally decided she'd rather be in her room.

"Don't worry," she said, knowing how feeble her reassurance sounded. Grandma looked so terribly sad as she picked at her sewing. "Maybe Jeff will be more himself tomorrow."

"He hasn't been himself since he met that girl. I wish he'd never set eyes on her."

"I think we all do. This has been the most stressful holiday I've ever had."

Grandma immediately looked guilty.

"I'm sorry, Penelope. This hasn't been much of a Christmas for you, has it?"

"Please don't apologise, Mrs Tracy. It's not your fault."

Both women knew whose fault it was, though they couldn't help thinking that Beth was just the catalyst. After all, what had she actually done? It was Jeff who was causing the problems. Penny found herself hoping that Beth really did turn out to be innocent, dreading his reaction if she had to tell him anything negative about the girl. With a final goodnight to Grandma she left the lounge. She passed Beth's room on the way to hers and couldn't help pausing to listen at the door, but all was quiet.

Beth was fast asleep. She'd had a tiring day, constantly on edge waiting for the right moment to drug her uncle, then waiting for the effects to kick in, all the time worrying that someone might come along and ask Jeff for something which conflicted with her own wishes. It had all worked out fine though and all the hints about finding out more about his work had finally brought her the opportunity to visit Brains' lab. Registering the tension amongst the others, she'd left them to it in the lounge and had gone to her room to inform Byron of the apparent success of her mission. Just a few more hours, she thought, and her work would be done. After that it didn't matter what happened.

Later that night the brothers – with the exception of Alan who was still grovelling to Tin-Tin – had congregated on the beach. Gordon had been just as concerned as the rest of them about his father's uncharacteristic behaviour and its effect on Brains.

"What's wrong with Dad lately? He's never acted like this before. One minute he was having a go at me and Alan for teasing Brains and then he goes and says something like that."

"She's bewitched him," Virgil said.

Melodramatic as it sounded, no one was inclined to disagree. John looked thoughtful, though – and unhappy.

"You don't think..."

"What?" Gordon asked.

"Well, he's really acting out of character. I just wondered if... maybe... "

"_John!"_ Scott snapped, "Just say it will you?"

"Well, I know the last tests showed Dad was getting better. But what if he's sick again? It could have spread to his brain..." John tailed off, desperately hoping his brothers would tell him he was wrong, even laugh at him for worrying about something so ridiculous. But they didn't.

"It would explain a lot," Scott finally said.

Virgil thought it over. Much as he hated the idea and wanted to dismiss it, he had to admit that in some ways it was comforting. Surely if his father really was in his right mind he wouldn't be so quick to reject his family and friends for Beth? A brain tumour really was the best option right now, and the thought – and his own reaction to it - made him feel sick.

Gordon didn't like the idea, but he couldn't come up with a better explanation.

"When's his next check-up?" he asked.

"Not for another couple of months," Scott said. "We could ask Brains to check him out here."

"I don't think Brains wants to be anywhere near him right now," Virgil said. "I'll talk to him tomorrow, see what he thinks."

"How is he?" Scott asked.

"Well, he's actually calmed down a bit now he thinks Beth might be more interested in International Rescue than him."

"_What?_" Gordon asked. "You think she's here to find out about us?"

The others had forgotten that they'd kept Gordon and Alan in ignorance or their suspicions. John filled him in.

"Why didn't you tell me? Didn't you trust me?"

"Well, the three of us aren't too relaxed round her right now," John pointed out. "We thought it would be better if you and Al acted normally. And you two haven't fought with Dad yet, either. That's an experience you don't need, believe me."

"You need to act just the same around her, though," Scott warned. "We need to keep our suspicions to ourselves, just in case she turns out to be perfectly innocent."

"Do we tell Alan?" Gordon asked. There was some discussion about this before they decided to wait and see what Penny's investigations revealed. The need to have one person behaving naturally seemed to outweigh the advantages of involving Alan.

"He's got enough to worry about now, anyway," Gordon said.

"I'll talk to Tin-Tin in the morning," Scott promised. "Al didn't do anything that night. I told her that."

"I don't think it was just that. She was pretty embarrassed about the things Dad said. He didn't just upset Brains tonight, you know."

"What did he say to you, Scott?" Virgil asked.

"It doesn't matter." The others exchanged glances but they knew better than to push for more when Scott used that particular tone.

"We shouldn't upset him any more," Gordon said. "I mean, he's only going to get mad again and if he is sick... well, I don't want my last conversation with him to be a fight."

It was a good point and they decided to try to go along with it. Unless there was a danger to International Rescue or someone was really being treated badly, none of them would question their father or criticise his decisions – however hard it might be to keep quiet.

* * *

Breakfast the following morning was a surprisingly tranquil meal. Admittedly, numbers were depleted: Virgil was still asleep and Brains rarely bothered with breakfast, whilst Scott had gone off for a run - but John and Gordon were there and they went out of their way to accommodate their father. Grandma had looked at her son several times as if she'd been about to say something, but she didn't seem able to find the right words so had eventually eaten her breakfast in silence. As a result, Jeff was in an excellent mood, seemingly unaware of the tension around him. Everyone had been hoping he'd reconsidered his decision, but none of them were surprised when, as soon as he'd finished his meal, he turned to Beth and told her to meet him outside the lab at 10am, before going off to check all was in readiness.

Whistling cheerfully, Jeff let himself into Brains' lab. Wondering why his friend looked so full of trepidation at his arrival, he looked around and nodded in approval.

"Good work, Brains. No trace of the organisation. I knew I could count on you."

Patting Brains on the shoulder he made it to the door before turning back.

"She's a lovely girl, you know," he winked at him. "She really wants to see what you get up to in here."

He sighed as Brains went scarlet and stuttered something incomprehensible. Hoping the man could pull himself together enough to show Beth around, he decided to go to his study to tackle some company business which he'd neglected over Christmas. He spent a pleasant couple of hours studying spreadsheets before heading back down to the lab. He was ten minutes early but it came as no surprise to find Beth ready and waiting.

"You're keen," he teased. "I hope Brains is ready."

_And I hope you don't seriously think I'm interested, _Beth thought. _That drug must really be something if you think I'd go for someone like Brains._ She smiled, though, and stepped back to let her uncle access the keypad.

Inside the lab they found Brains flanked by John and Virgil and Jeff's good mood quickly soured.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We said we'd help Brains with his tour."

Jeff shook his head. "No need for that. He's got everything under control, haven't you, Brains? You two just leave him be."

"But..." Despite having agreed not to antagonise his father, Virgil couldn't abandon his friend like this, especially when there could be a real threat to International Rescue.

"No buts, Virgil. Come on, I want to talk to the two of you. I think we've got some business matters which need our attention."

Wondering which business their father meant and hoping he didn't make some unguarded comment about IR, the brothers looked apprehensively at Brains, who had paled a little at the prospect of being left alone with Beth. Jeff didn't appreciate his sons' hesitation, however.

"Come on! Leave Beth and Brains alone."

"I wanted to show Beth-" Virgil made one last effort to change his father's mind.

"Virgil! My study, now!"

"G-go on," Brains said, trying to smile reassuringly whilst inwardly cringing at the look of anger on Jeff's face. "I-I'll be o-okay."

"Sorry!" Virgil whispered as he followed his father out. Brains flinched as Jeff turned on his son even before the door had closed. He'd heard John's theory and had to admit that the thought had crossed his mind too. As soon as he could, he'd run some tests. But in the meantime he had a much more pressing problem.

Beth was ready. She was more than a little disconcerted to see her uncle escort her cousins out, though, having expected them to stay to help Brains. She'd been expecting to get most of her information from what was said, setting her phone to record on video, but knowing that the chances of being able to take it out of her pocket and get any pictures were pretty slim. She hadn't expected Brains to be the greatest orator, but to her surprise, as soon as he started talking about his work his confidence grew and his stutter diminished considerably.

Brains had considered putting a few old designs out on show, but finally decided that if Beth was a spy then she was likely to have done plenty of research into Tracy Industries' inventions, so would recognise anything already in existence. Therefore, without ever realising that he was playing right into Joel Byron's hands, he'd reluctantly brought out the schematics for an upgraded version of one of the company's most successful aeroplanes and the formula for a brand new type of rocket fuel. Both inventions were several months away from production, though Jeff expected them to bring many millions of dollars profit to his company.

Beth listened, occasionally commenting on the plans and illustrations, asking Brains for more details and seemingly hanging on his every word. Brains had to admit, the experience had been better than he'd expected. He'd spent most of the night lying awake in a cold sweat, convinced that Beth would throw herself at him the minute she arrived in the lab. When Jeff had dragged John and Virgil off he'd had to make a real effort not to run after them. But he'd stood his ground, aware that the fate of International Rescue could rest on his shoulders. He was feeling quite proud of himself. Plus, there had been no hint of any interest in IR. Beth had seemed more than happy with what he'd shown her.

When he finally finished, Beth rewarded him with her brightest smile.

"I'm so glad you showed me round. I really wanted to know a bit more about Uncle Jeff's work. Thank you, Brains."

She leaned across and patted his hand. Laughing to herself at his consternation and wondering what he'd do if she tried a peck on the cheek, she sat back.

"It's very warm in here, isn't it?" she said. It certainly was: Brains needed to keep the temperature high for an experiment he was running.

"W-would you l-like some w-water?" he asked, his stutter returning now he was off the safe ground of his inventions.

"Please."

The moment he disappeared into his small kitchen her camera was out, quickly scanning the schematics of the aircraft. It was back in her pocket by the time he returned. Beth drank the water then stood up.

"Well, I'd better leave you to it. Thank you so much, Brains."

Five minutes later she was back in her room, the recording sent on to Byron and her mission accomplished.


	10. Chapter 9

_This chapter just didn't want to be written for some reason - but it's done, finally! Thank you Loopstagirl for putting up with all my complaints about how hard this one has been to write and for making me keep going. Thanks also to everyone who reviewed - some of you I can't reply to but I just want to say how much I appreciate your comments. I have to say a big 'thank you' to Math Girl for making me laugh with the brilliant description of Beth - in my head this story is now known as 'The Adventures of the Toxic Tarantula' - which is a much better title than mine! Bee_

Chapter Nine

Brains had never felt so relieved as when the door closed behind Beth and he had his lab all to himself once more. He used his watch to make a quick call to the boys and Penny to tell them that it was all over and that there had been no sign of any interest in International Rescue. Then he tried to calm his ragged nerves by going over the plans for some modifications to Four.

Unusually, he found that he couldn't concentrate on his work, far too unsettled by recent events. He loved life on the island where he had his work and – even more importantly – his friends, but this Christmas it had all been spoiled. It wasn't just Beth's presence and the resulting constraints on the operation of International Rescue; it was the effect she was having on everyone around her. He'd always envied the Tracy boys for their close relationship with their father and he couldn't quite believe how troubled that relationship had been since Beth had come on the scene. He would never have believed that Jeff could turn against his sons in favour of a niece he barely knew – even if she did look like his dead wife. The more he considered John's theory about the possibility of a brain tumour, the more likely he thought it might be as an explanation for his employer's recent uncharacteristic behaviour. He wasn't sure how he'd persuade Jeff to undergo any examination, though - he was heartily sick of doctors, even complaining about his regular check-ups on the mainland.

When the door suddenly opened he looked up nervously. For a moment he feared it would be Beth. Granted, she didn't have the code for the door, but he wouldn't have been surprised if Jeff had given it to her. Things which would have seemed impossible a week or so ago now seemed to be happening with increasing frequency. It was a relief to see Jeff enter the room rather than Beth, but even so, Brains still found himself tensing up. Jeff's words of the night before still echoed round his head and he felt just as hurt and humiliated as he had the first time he'd heard them. He'd always believed the man understood him and accepted him for what he was – supremely intelligent, yes, but socially inept, and never more so than when he was in the company of an attractive woman. Like Virgil, he found himself hoping there would be some logical, physical explanation for Jeff's behaviour. The alternative – that he was simply frustrated and bitter, finally giving vent to long-hidden feelings – was too painful to contemplate.

"H-hello, Mr T-Tracy," he said, pushing his work to one side. Looking closely at his employer he could see no obvious signs of any problem. Jeff was looking much better these days and his eyes were clear and bright. That was no proof of anything though.

"How are you, Brains? Everything go alright with Beth?"

"Y-yes, I showed h-her round. She s-seemed to enjoy h-herself."

"I'm sure she did. She was very enthusiastic when I talked to her just now. I really think you made an impression on her."

Brains knew he was blushing, feeling the familiar warmth spreading across his face and down his neck. Taking a deep breath and running through all the advice he'd been given over the years by various speech therapists, he still couldn't manage to vocalise a response. Jeff didn't mind though. He interpreted Brains' embarrassment as a sign of interest in Beth and he was delighted. Didn't she look just like Lucy? What man could fail to be attracted? It was about time Brains started to think of something beyond his work. He wanted Brains to find love and happiness just as much as he did his own sons. If it was with Beth, then so much the better. With no idea of the hurt his comments of the night before had caused – in fact, he barely remembered what he'd said - he smiled down at his friend.

"Make sure you're at dinner tonight," he told him. "You can tell Beth a bit more about yourself. I know she'd like to hear it."

Brains nodded awkwardly. He wondered whether to mention what was on his mind, finally deciding that since Jeff seemed in such a good mood he might as well go for it.

"M-Mr T-Tracy?"

"Yes, Brains?"

"I-I wondered if y-you wanted me t-to run some m-more t-tests? J-Just to s-see how you're d-doing."

Jeff immediately lost the cheerful look. He didn't want to be reminded about his illness, especially not now when he was feeling better than he'd done in a long time. He had Beth to thank for that, he thought. Having the girl around was doing him good. Apart from looking like the daughter he'd always wanted, it was nice to have someone around who wasn't burdened by the responsibilities and cares of International Rescue. She was such a lovely girl, he thought, and he was going to miss her when she left. He was determined to make the most of the last few days of her visit. Then he could worry about his health and his future.

"I don't think so, Brains. I'll be seeing my doctors soon enough. Anyway, I'm feeling fine, better than ever."

"I-It's just... I-I wanted t-to..." Catching sight of Jeff's expression Brains gave up, realising that asking outright wasn't going to work. He'd just have to come up with something a little more devious. Resolving to have a word with John about it, he smiled awkwardly up at Jeff.

"I-It doesn't m-matter."

Jeff looked at him quizzically. Brains obviously had something on his mind and Jeff didn't think it was his health. A thought came to him and he laughed.

"I get it. You want me to stay and talk about Beth, don't you? You don't have to tie me down to a hospital bed for that, Brains. I'll be happy to tell you everything you want to know."

Brains' look of panic didn't register as Jeff pulled up a chair and began to tell him all about his niece. Ignoring the longing glances Brains kept shooting at his work, Jeff kept going for over half an hour. By the time he'd finished Brains was sick of her name and utterly terrified. Jeff seemed more determined than ever to get the two of them together, even suggesting that the next time the Thunderbirds were called out, Brains should be the one to entertain her until their return. He resolved to lock himself in the lab until she was gone. Or maybe he could think of some urgent maintenance needed up on Five. How on earth was he going to survive the next few days?

* * *

Back in New York, Joel Byron had sat at his desk waiting impatiently for some communication from Beth. He'd stayed late at the office meaning to get to work on a report to his shareholders while he waited. But he'd found himself stopping every few sentences to check his phone and his email, just in case he'd missed an alert, despite knowing full well he hadn't. He hadn't felt this excited in years.

Angie had kept him well supplied with coffee and he'd gratefully stopped work each time, speculating with his PA as to the likely success of Beth's mission and the secrets she would uncover. He just hoped that the information could be easily adapted by his own people. It was one thing to know what Tracy Industries had in the pipeline, but he wanted his own products out in the marketplace too.

He'd just handed his coffee cup back to Angie for yet another refill when his computer beeped. Despite having been waiting for this all day, he jumped.

"Come on, Angie," he said, shifting his chair so she could come and stand beside him. "Let's see what we've got."

The message was brief: _Hope this is what you wanted_. But there was a fairly lengthy video and he eagerly opened the file. Visually it was a disappointment – there was nothing to be seen and at first no sound. Then the familiar tones of Jeff Tracy could be heard as he led his niece into the lab. Hearing his rival snap at his son, Byron had to laugh. It looked as if his drug was having the desired effect. He soon grew serious again, however, as another voice took over.

"That's the guy," he whispered. "Tracy's great inventor." He whistled in frustration as Brains began to speak and paused the playback for a moment. "This is going to take some working out."

It wasn't as bad as he thought it might be, though. Brains soon grew more coherent as he began to talk about his new inventions. Byron listened eagerly, occasionally squeezing Angie's hand in excitement as a particularly interesting piece of information came across. When Beth finally managed to get a picture of Brains' plans he couldn't help punching the air in delight.

"Good girl!" He grabbed Angie and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "She did it. By the time Tracy gets these onto the market I'll already have my own versions up and running. "

Angie wasn't entirely convinced. "Won't he realise you've stolen the ideas from him?"

"Oh, we'll be fine; he won't be able to prove anything. And even if he does suspect something, he'll be so devastated to learn that his wonderful Bethany betrayed him he won't worry about me."

"I hope you're right."

"Will you stop worrying? Now then, how about you transcribe all this so I can get things moving?"

He sent Beth a quick message telling her how pleased he was. Then he sat back to listen all over again.

* * *

Scott had had a frustrating morning. He'd spent much of it in his room, calling his Aunt Caroline every ten minutes or so, growing more and more irritated when she failed to answer. The only bright spot was Brains' call to say that Beth had left the lab without showing any interest in International Rescue. The relief didn't last long though. Even if she turned out to be exactly what she claimed to be, the damage to the family had already been done. He kept on trying his aunt, still without success. Finally he decided enough was enough and went for a walk down to the beach where he knew he'd find John and Virgil.

"So Beth wasn't interested in IR?" Scott sat down on a rock next to Virgil.

John shook his head. "Doesn't look like it. Brains didn't tell us much."

"You weren't there?" Scott was surprised, knowing that his brothers had promised not to abandon Brains.

"Dad threw us out." Again it was John who answered. Virgil just stared out across the ocean. Catching Scott's concerned glance in their younger brother's direction, John continued. "He wasn't happy when Virg tried to find an excuse to stay."

"You got a lecture, too, huh?" Scott asked, squeezing Virgil's shoulder sympathetically.

Virgil just nodded. He didn't trust himself to say anything.

All was quiet for a while as each of the boys reflected on their recent run-ins with their father. Eventually Scott felt the need to break the silence.

"I can't get through to Aunt Caroline," he said. "Maybe she's gone away for Christmas."

"Could be," John agreed. "The holidays are always a little crazy. Give it a few days and everything will be back to normal. Penny and Parker will track her down."

"You know what really scares me?" Virgil spoke for the first time. "What if she _is_ just our cousin? I mean, what if she turns out to be okay and we're stuck with her?"

Scott and John turned to look at him. A few days ago they'd have been more than happy with that outcome, but now... Like Virgil they could see disaster ahead if things carried on the way they had been. Before Scott could think of something reassuring to say, Virgil got to his feet.

"I'm going to see if I can get some time on the piano."

His brothers watched him go. John leaned back in the sand and sighed.

"How did it come to this, Scott? Here we are on a tropical island living the kind of life most people can only dream of and we're hiding from our father hoping he's being driven crazy by some kind of brain tumour and that our cousin is a spy."

For once in his life Scott didn't have an answer. Finally he gave up trying to find one and got to his feet, deciding to go and check on Virgil.

Virgil hadn't made it into the lounge. When he reached the house he'd been surprised to find Grandma sitting by the pool just staring into space. She rarely sat around doing nothing – even when she was relaxing she always had a book or some needlework to occupy herself. Watching her closely he could see how tired she looked. The past few days had been as difficult for her as they had for anyone. She needed a break, he thought, and it was a relief to know that in a few days' time she'd be setting off on her cruise.

"Hey, Grandma. Everything okay?"

She started at his voice, immediately fixing a smile into place.

"Hello, Virgil. I was just taking a moment to admire the view. I'd better get on with fixing lunch."

"You work too hard," he told her. "Stay here for a bit. Kyrano can manage without you – he'll have to while you're away."

The smile faded.

"About that... I'm going to call Barbara to tell her it's all off."

"What? Why?"

"I can't leave now, not while your father's like this."

Virgil didn't want to worry her with John's theory. He didn't want her to miss out on her trip – and, if his father did turn out to be ill again, Grandma would need all her strength to deal with it. As much as he wanted her to stay – she'd been such a comfort these last few days – he wasn't going to let her change her plans.

"Grandma, you have to go. Come on, you've always wanted to visit Europe. And poor Barbara will be devastated. You said yourself she's not been well. You both need the break."

Grandma looked at him sadly. "You really think I would leave you boys whilst all this is going on?"

"We'll be fine. It's only for a few more days." At least he hoped it was – he had a horrible suspicion his father would try to persuade Beth to stay. He wasn't going to mention that to Grandma though. "We'd all feel bad if you stayed on our account. Please go."

Grandma still looked uncertain. "Well, I'll see. I'll leave it for today. But if Jeff says one more thing out of line I'm not going to be able to keep quiet."

"I don't think you'll be the only one," Virgil told her. "Scott's barely keeping a hold on his temper and Brains is scared to leave the lab."

"How did Bethany's visit go?" Grandma asked.

"We're safe for now, at least. Though Dad seems determined to fix Brains up with her. The poor guy's terrified."

"I can imagine." She couldn't help smiling. "Your father's right about one thing, you know."

Virgil shuffled uncomfortably. "You mean the bit about wanting us to meet nice girls and settle down?"

"I told him from the start this is no life for you boys. Not forever. You should take advantage of him while he's in this mood. Get yourselves some proper leave and enjoy yourselves."

Virgil couldn't help thinking that if things carried on like this he'd be asking for permanent leave. Trying to snap out of his black mood for Grandma's sake, he forced a smile.

"Well, maybe. Let's get the next few days over first, shall we?"

Grandma smiled. "Good idea. Now then, how about playing me that piece you were working on the other day."

"Okay. I'll-" He broke off as he heard the sound of the piano, sinking down onto a chair beside his grandmother. "Maybe later."

Grandma was just thinking how good it would feel to go in and push Beth off the piano stool when Scott arrived.

"Hey, Scott," Virgil called him over. "I was just trying to persuade Grandma to go on her vacation."

Understanding what the old lady had been thinking, Scott reiterated all the points Virgil had already made.

"We'll see," was all she would say. "I want to see how your father behaves for the rest of the day. Now then, about lunch... do you want-"

Scott and Virgil both suddenly looked at their watches and jumped to their feet.

"Never mind lunch," Virgil told her. "Looks like we're needed."

Grandma sighed as she watched them rush towards the house only to pull up sharply as they reached the door to the lounge. She could just picture them walking slowly across the room so as not to arouse Beth's curiosity before picking up speed again as they headed for their father's study. Hoping she really would get the chance to kick Beth off the piano again, she made her own way in, more slowly than her grandsons, but with just as much determination.

It was a simple rescue – in New Zealand, a group of cavers were trapped after a rock fall. Conventional rescue services would take days to reach them but International Rescue could have them out in a couple of hours. Since an immediate launch wasn't that vital, getting Beth out of the way proved a little easier. Jeff suggested another session with Brains, but he was forced to accept the scientist's protest that his lab was full of IR equipment, so Penny was dispatched to inform Beth that 'the girls' – Grandma too – were off for an afternoon's shopping on the mainland. Tin-Tin would fly them there and they would stay until Scott and Virgil were home. As ruses went it was simple and effective. Surprised at the suddenness of the decision, Beth nevertheless jumped at the chance. Fifteen minutes later she was out of the way and Thunderbirds One and Two were in the air.

Scott and Virgil had plenty of time to talk as they flew. They decided to go all out to keep Jeff happy that night, anxious not to give Grandma any cause to cancel her trip. Besides, it was Penny's last night on the island and they wanted her to have one pleasant memory of an otherwise miserable holiday.

Relaxing in the Tracy family jet, Beth reflected on a good day. She couldn't wait to get home and start spending her money. She could relax a little now, she thought, although she'd be sure to stay in role until she left the island. Just a few more days and it would all be over. She just wished she could see her uncle's face when he realised his beloved niece had stolen his secrets. Would he realise why she'd done it? She hoped she'd get the chance to tell him. As for the rest of them, she'd be happy never to see any of them again.

Sure enough the rescue had gone well. Scott and Virgil were back, showered and changed, half an hour before Tin-Tin landed. Virgil had even managed to get himself to the piano and was playing happily when Beth and the others arrived back. He eyed his father warily, half-expecting to be told to make way for his cousin, but his father just smiled across at him. Jeff was in an excellent mood. He too had had a good day. He had high hopes of getting Brains and Beth together and International Rescue could chalk up another success. Sending Gordon to find Brains who was inexplicably absent, he looked forward to a pleasant evening with his family.

Having struggled to make conversation with Brains over dinner, trying not to laugh when she caught her uncle smiling affectionately at the two of them, Beth sought refuge at the piano afterwards. Brains gratefully sat beside John, the two of them soon deep in conversation about a project they'd worked on that afternoon.

"We might need your help tomorrow, Dad," John said. "Can you spare us an hour or so in the morning?"

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"We need some help testing a new invention." John didn't elaborate so Jeff assumed it was something to do with International Rescue. He didn't ask any more questions, simply agreeing to come along the following morning. John winked at Brains. His father might not want any medical tests, but he wouldn't be able to object if he didn't realise any were being carried out.

Virgil chatted quietly to Scott, every so often glancing over to the piano. When Grandma came in carrying a large book he thought nothing of it until she pulled him to his feet and steered him over to the piano.

"I found this in the studio," she announced, handing him the book. "I thought it might save any more arguments." She too was going out of her way to keep the peace that night.

"Duets?" He'd forgotten the book was there, not having anyone to play with, and he wasn't particularly keen on the idea anyway, but Jeff beamed at him.

"Mother, that's a wonderful idea. Come on you two, show us what you can do."

Beth shifted over on the piano stool. She wasn't too keen either, but she didn't want to run the risk of upsetting Grandma. After a quick consultation the cousins selected a piece and began to play.

Jeff watched the pair happily. It was the first time he'd really seen them together and he was even more struck by the resemblance. Even the look of concentration as they focused on the music was the same. It really was a perfect evening, he thought. Only a couple of grandchildren running round would make it better. He glanced over at Alan and Tin-Tin who seemed to have made up after their argument of the previous day. He'd get his wish yet, he thought.

After a couple of duets Beth left the piano and came to sit between her uncle and Scott.

"I'm going to miss this," she said. "I've had a lovely time."

Scott wondered if this was the beginning of an attempt to extend her stay. As a look of disappointment crossed his father's face he wondered if the tranquillity of the evening was about to be destroyed.

"It's a shame you can't stay a little longer," Jeff said. "It's been lovely having you here."

"Oh I can't," Beth told him, allowing a look of sorrow to cross her face. Inside she was feeling irritated though – her uncle looked sorry at the prospect of her departure, but she got the feeling everyone else was somewhat relieved. "I've got my job to get back to. They can't manage without me forever."

"You're right. You've got to get on with your own life. We need to sort out somewhere for you to live, though."

Well, Beth wouldn't turn down a handout if Jeff was feeling generous. She wasn't too thrilled at his next comment, though.

"I'll fly back with you," he told her. "We can stay in a hotel while we get you sorted out. Now don't argue, I insist. If nothing else, I'm going to make sure you've got somewhere decent to stay."

"Thank you, Uncle Jeff," she smiled. "You're so good to me." His presence would prevent her from returning to her real flat and spending Byron's money, she thought. A final dose of Byron's drug would surely convince him to part with some cash instead.

"And you can come and stay any time you like," Jeff told her and once again Beth felt the tension around her increase. What exactly was the problem with everyone? They hadn't wanted her on the island in the first place. Well, all their fears about the company's security hadn't stopped her finding out Tracy Industries' secrets. She'd proved cleverer than the lot of them. She wondered whether to visit again before her betrayal became apparent, just to annoy them. Maybe she would. And her visit wasn't over just yet – she was sure she could manage to cause a little more chaos before she left.


	11. Chapter 10

_Early update - it's a busy week so I'm taking advantage of a bit of free time. Hope you like it. Bee_

Chapter Ten

As promised, Jeff joined Brains and John in the lab the following morning. Brains had offered no clue as to the invention he wanted to test, so it was with some surprise that Jeff saw a familiar object lying on a workbench. It looked like an oversized crash helmet, except that numerous wires and flashing lights covered it.

"You're working on the thought transmitter again?" Jeff asked. "I thought you'd given up on that idea."

A couple of years ago Brains had announced that he was on the threshold of perfecting a means of transmitting thoughts which would improve communications between the brothers whilst out on rescues. No one had taken him seriously, believing such a thing impossible, although everyone had enthusiastically joined in the testing - mainly for the delight of laughing at the ridiculous appearance of whichever brother was wearing the helmet at the time. It had never worked and although Brains had kept trying long after anyone else would have given up, eventually he had to concede defeat.

"Brains has made a few modifications," John said. "He's ready to have another go."

Well, there had been modifications alright, just nothing to do with the transmission or recording of thoughts. Brains and John had spent the previous afternoon converting the helmet into an MRI scanner. It would take a while, but they'd have the data they needed to determine whether or not Jeff did have a problem.

"So you want me to try it out, do you?" Jeff asked, taking a seat as he picked up the helmet and looked it over.

"I-If you w-wouldn't m-mind," Brains said, picking up another, apparently identical device and handing it to John.

John placed it over his head, wincing at the weight of it. It might have improved communications, but it would certainly have slowed down reaction time. He smiled slightly as his father, aided by Brains, positioned the scanner on his head and switched it on. Despite making a real effort to pretend he was taking the experiment seriously as he tried to project the shapes and colours on the cards Brains held up in front of him, John couldn't help the bitter thoughts about his father and Beth which kept creeping in. He really hoped the transmitter didn't suddenly start to work: if his father knew what he was thinking he'd be banished up to Five for the rest of his life – assuming he wasn't cast out of International Rescue completely!

Jeff began to get bored long before the scan was finished. Only Brains' pleading stopped him from pulling the helmet off, but his irritation was apparent. When Brains finally announced that the experiment was over and that_,_ once again, it appeared the device had failed to work, Jeff had the helmet off and was out of the lab in seconds. Brains and John were glad to see him go, desperate to see what the scan had revealed.

John took his own helmet off and came over to stand beside Brains, who was studying the results.

"Well?" he eventually asked, since he could gauge nothing from Brains' impassive expression.

Brains finally shook his head. "N-nothing," he said. "H-he's p-perfectly healthy."

"Oh..." John said. "Well, that's that, then." Hating himself for wishing the outcome had been different, he left the lab to break the news to his brothers.

* * *

Alan was sitting on the edge of the pool whilst Gordon ploughed up and down. John had rarely seen him so deep in thought.

"Hey," he said, glad of the chance to talk to his youngest brother. Alan seemed to be taking Beth at face value, getting on reasonably well with her. That wasn't to say that he wasn't feeling the strain of her visit though, although all his bad feeling was directed at his father, who had upset Tin-Tin as well as his brothers.

"Where's Beth?"

"She went for a walk with Penny. She didn't look too keen actually, but Penny insisted. Said she wanted to get some exercise before she spent hours on a plane."

John wondered whether Penny had another interrogation in mind. It would be her last chance to delve into Beth's background before she left. It might all be a waste of time anyway, he thought. Beth seemed to be looking forward to going home and there was no sign of any attempt to find out about International Rescue. Maybe when she'd gone his father would settle down again. John hoped so. He couldn't wait to get back to the sanctuary of Five where the flick of a switch would cut off any of his father's rants. It wouldn't be so easy for his brothers though. At least if his father did take Beth back to London they'd all get some peace for a few days.

Glancing over at Gordon who showed no signs of slowing down, he finally stood up.

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"Is everything okay with Dad?"

"Of course." Glad he could at least answer that question honestly he looked down at his brother. "He's not been himself, but I guess it's just the stress of everything."

"I can't believe some of the things he's said lately. He should never have treated Virg and Brains like that."

"Guess not. He was pretty blunt about you and Tin-Tin too."

"Yeah, well, he's made a lot of comments like that since he got sick. He doesn't usually come out with it quite like that though. He's been worse since Beth came."

Alan looked unhappy and for a minute John considered confiding in him. Then he decided against it – his brother had enough to worry about for the moment. If Beth turned out to be genuine then it would be good to have one member of the family who didn't have to feel guilty about doubting her. And if their father ever found out they'd gone behind his back in order investigate Beth properly... well at least he'd have one son he could still trust.

"It'll be fine, Al," John said. "You'll see. Just a few more days." He was getting so tired of hearing that phrase and he'd long since stopped believing it. Still, at least Alan seemed a little more cheerful, smiling up at him as he left.

John finally found Scott and Virgil down in Thunderbird Two's hangar. They looked up expectantly as he approached.

"Dad?" Virgil asked.

"He's fine. No brain tumour. Brains says everything's normal."

His brothers were as unenthusiastic as he had been.

"So, he really means all the things he's been saying," Virgil finally said.

"Well, not necessarily," Scott told him. "Don't forget he's been under a lot of strain. He held it all together when things looked bad, maybe now he's just reacting to it. You wait, Virg. Give it a few days and he'll be back to normal."

Even as Scott spoke the words he couldn't help thinking they sounded pretty feeble. Virgil certainly thought so.

"You're a hopeless liar, Scott. You don't believe that for a minute." He got up. He couldn't cope with the conflicting feelings he had at that moment. Relief that his father was fit and well had given way to misery as he remembered all the harsh things his father had said and done recently. For a moment he wished that Brains had been mistaken in his diagnosis and then he was consumed by guilt.

"Where are you going?" John asked.

"Don't know." He stepped into the elevator to go back to the house, jabbing viciously at the button.

Scott kicked out at Thunderbird Two in frustration then looked back sharply at the elevator as he realised what he'd just done. But the doors were closed and Virgil was safely out of the way.

"Sorry, girl," Scott muttered.

John stared at him. "Good thing Virgil didn't see that. Do you want to push him over the edge?"

Scott made an effort to control himself. He looked at his watch. "I need to go and check the jet. I'm taking Penny over to the airport soon. Will you keep an eye on things here while I'm gone?"

"Sure. Dad's in a good mood so we should be okay. I'll see if I can cheer Virg up, too."

"If there's a callout..."

"I'll hold Beth's head underwater or something."

Scott laughed. "You can't – we need the pool moved so One can get out."

John pulled an exaggerated face of disappointment. "Oh well, I can dream, can't I?"

Laughing for the first time in several days, the brothers followed Virgil up to the house.

* * *

Penny left on time, saying a cheery goodbye to everyone, insisting that Grandma go ahead with her cruise and promising Beth she'd be in touch when the girl was settled in her new home.

"Now that we've met it would be a pity to lose touch," she told her. "I've so enjoyed getting to know you. Perhaps Jeff will bring you to Foxley-Heath for a visit."

"I'd like that," Beth told her, all the while thinking that there was no way that was going to happen. She and Penny were just too different. Let her go back to her idle, cosseted lifestyle. Beth might bump into her in a few exclusive fashion boutiques as she spent Byron's money, but that would be the extent of their future dealings. Waving at the departing jet, she felt relieved to see the back of Lady Penelope – her sudden desires for walks, talks and shopping trips had been a little unsettling. At least now she could have a peaceful couple of days before returning home. She entertained herself with thoughts of all the mischief she could cause before she left – accidentally setting fire to the piano and trapping Brains under the mistletoe were her current favourites - but she had one more task to complete first. She still needed to think of a way to get her uncle to settle some money on her – a pity she'd made such a big deal about being happy with her humble life, but she was confident she'd come up with something. If nothing else sprang to mind, maybe she'd just get him to make a donation to the charity he thought she worked for. Cash, naturally. She'd pay it in for him, of course she would.

In spite of everything, it was another pleasant day. Once again everyone went out of their way to be nice to Jeff and there were no more outbursts. Even Virgil forced himself to appear cheerful, determined that Grandma would leave for Europe without any worries about those left on the island. Sure enough, when the boys pressed her, she agreed to go ahead with her trip. Scott returned home to some good-natured teasing about the length of time he'd been away and the loneliness he was going to feel now Penny was gone, but as usual he just smiled and refused to rise to the bait.

The next day seemed to be going the way of the previous one. Lunch was a lazy picnic on the beach and Beth was half-asleep in the sun when her relaxed state was jarred as Alan, who had been lying next to her, suddenly jumped up, showering her with sand.

"Sorry," he said. "Got to go!"

Sitting up and wondering why he'd shot off like that, she realised that the rest of the boys had gone too.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Tin-Tin and Grandma were the only ones left.

"Oh, those boys," Grandma laughed. "They can't sit still for five minutes."

"I think Mr Tracy has some work for them to do," Tin-Tin said. "I'm sure he said something this morning about some project."

"They didn't mention anything earlier," Beth said, lying back down and closing her eyes. She was surprised when Grandma prodded her with her foot.

"Now don't you go wasting your time sleeping. You can't leave the island without seeing the caves."

"Caves?" Beth didn't want to see any caves. She wanted to stay in the sun working on her tan.

"Yes," Tin-Tin said. "You have to see the caves."

"Another time," Beth said. "I don't- _ow!_" It was Grandma's foot again.

"Oh, sorry, dear, did I hurt you? Come along now, Tin-Tin's dying to show you the caves. You go and enjoy yourself."

Not wanting to risk another jab in the ribs, Beth got to her feet. For once she didn't have her usual sweet expression, her irritation clearly showing. For her part, Grandma smiled innocently.

"That's it, off you go."

"I'm sure you'll like the caves," Tin-Tin said.

"What's in them? Stalac- things?"

"Well, no. But they're very... large. Very... er... echoey... Hurry up, they're not far."

Beth had never seen a less spectacular sight. Large and full of echoes, yes, but cold, damp and dark too. As if that wasn't enough, another seismic disturbance shook the ground and she stumbled, banging her knee against a jutting-out piece of rock.

"Can we go now?" she asked.

Tin-Tin hesitated for a moment.

"Well, if you're sure you've seen enough."

"Oh yes, more than enough."

They made their way out into the sun. Beth wondered why on earth Tin-Tin had felt the need to drag her into the caves. It wasn't as if the two were even particularly good friends. Tin-Tin had always been perfectly pleasant, but Beth had felt a definite coolness from her ever since she'd arrived on the island. Beth had put it down to jealousy – as the only girl on the island, Tin-Tin had obviously been spoilt. It must have been a shock to have to cope with the arrival of another attractive girl, someone who was actually related to Jeff Tracy, not just a hanger-on. Beth knew there had been no gift of her aunt's jewellery to Tin-Tin. No wonder the girl didn't seem to like her.

Grandma was still sitting on the beach. She'd been joined by Jeff.

"Well, what did you think of the caves?" he asked.

"Great," Beth said, rubbing her bruised knee. Jeff started to fuss and she pulled away. "I'm fine, Uncle Jeff."

"Well, if you're sure," he said doubtfully. He could see it was just a bruise, but he still had to stop himself suggesting a trip to the infirmary. That would have been a bit of a giveaway – Beth had no idea the house contained a first class hospital unit. But then, she had no idea about a lot of things. Still, Jeff consoled himself with the promise that Brains could take a look later – he was sure the genius would welcome the chance to get close to his niece.

"I've sent the boys over to the mainland," he told her. "Tracy Industries' business. They might be gone for a day or so, but I'm sure you girls can enjoy yourselves without them."

Deciding that her cousins must really hate her if they hadn't even bothered to say goodbye, Beth settled back down on her towel. It struck her that Tin-Tin was in a surprisingly good mood – if _her _boyfriend had disappeared without saying anything she'd have been pretty annoyed. Instead the girl was just smiling at Jeff who also looked pleased with himself. They really were a strange lot, she thought, half-asleep already.


	12. Chapter 11

_I didn't expect to be updating early - in fact, I thought this chapter might be late, but it's been one of those weeks where nothing goes to plan. So since I've had some unexpected writing time, here's the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews of the last one... seems that Grandma kicking Beth went down well! _

Chapter Eleven

Even though it was what they lived for, no one ever really welcomed an alert. It meant someone somewhere was in trouble: injured, in pain, terrified for their life. But even so there was always a thrill as International Rescue swung into action and the Thunderbirds launched. This time was no different. Scott left first of course, pleased that Beth had been got out of the way quickly. Speed was vital this time. A build-up of gas had led to an explosion in a South American coal mine, killing twenty miners and trapping a number of others. The force of the explosion had blasted a pillar of flame up to the surface, setting fire to the surrounding forest. The fire had spread rapidly, threatening farms and villages. Local services were doing all they could but the miners were facing slow suffocation and hundreds of people would need to be evacuated before the fire engulfed them. Several bodies had already been recovered from the devastated landscape and they were unlikely to be the only fatalities. It was already a tragedy, but without International Rescue the death toll would be vastly greater.

The flight out was tense. Jeff kept in constant touch with updates. Between the fire and the mine rescue the boys would be pushed to the limit. Every time something like this happened Jeff wondered if it was time to bring in some more people. How could a handful of men cope with all this? They did of course – or at least, they had so far – but every time he sent his sons out, Jeff wondered if this would be the time everything fell apart.

Actually there was less pressure on the boys this time, since Scott had the luxury of four brothers to help him. Checking that Virgil was ready to scan the area for life-signs before setting down to offload their equipment, he turned back to Mobile Control. He and Gordon would handle the rescue of the miners whilst Virgil worked on extinguishing the fire, with John and Alan responsible for picking up anyone unlucky enough to be trapped in the forest.

By the time Thunderbird Two settled down next to her sister ship, Virgil already had several people in the passenger hold. He'd spotted three groups of people threatened by flames and had directed his brothers to pick them up. There would be more to come – there was a village a mile or so away from the edge of the fire, but the people there weren't in any immediate danger. The pod needed to be unloaded first. Communications from some of the men in the mine had stopped and it seemed they were running out of time. There were four groups of miners in need of help, the largest of whch was trapped deep underground, but they had taken refuge in a large cave and would have enough oxygen to keep them going for a while. Just as well, as it would be a long wait for rescue.

* * *

Back on Tracy Island, Beth had no idea that an International Rescue mission was being coordinated around her. She and Tin-Tin had made their way back from the beach to find the house virtually deserted. Her uncle was busy in his study, Grandma was in her room starting on her packing and Kyrano was busy in the kitchen. Brains, of course, was shut up in his lab. It was a quiet evening and she found herself missing the boys – well, Gordon and Alan at least. Taking herself to bed early, she wondered why her uncle had sent them off today. He'd been non-committal at dinner when she'd asked about their return, surprisingly so given that the following day was New Year's Eve. She'd gained enough knowledge about the pace of life on the island to know that there would be no wild celebrations, but even so, she'd have expected Jeff to want to do something to celebrate. Maybe the boys would prefer a good time on the mainland and that was why they'd gone, she thought. Tropical island or not, too much of a good thing could get boring and she actually found herself looking forward to leaving. Three more days and she'd be free – if she could convince her uncle not to come with her, of course. She'd hoped to spend the evening persuading him to send her away with a pile of money, but Tin-Tin warned her against disturbing him when he was working, so she left him alone, hoping to get her chance the following day.

For want of anything better to do she turned her TV on. Idly flicking through the channels she came across a news broadcast. She'd never taken much interest in current affairs, but a week on the island had left her feeling more than a little disconnected from the outside world, so she left it on for a while. The mine disaster was one of the main stories. The Thunderbirds didn't make the headlines in the way they had a few years ago when they'd suddenly emerged out of nowhere, but there was still a strong interest in the mysterious organisation and it was rare for there to be no mention of their involvement in a crisis. Beth watched for a while, wondering if anyone would ever get a picture of the machines or their pilots, before turning off the TV and getting into bed. She was soon fast asleep, drifting into a decidedly vivid and enjoyable dream in which she was saved from certain death by one of the handsome and heroic members of International Rescue.

* * *

Whilst Virgil worked on extinguishing the fire, occasionally calling on Alan and John to pick up anyone who'd been trapped as they attempted to outrun the flames, Scott and Gordon worked on rescuing the miners. Finally there was only one group left and they directed the Mole towards them. The cave was deep and progress was slow, but they eventually reached the men. Only just in time too – all were unconscious, lack of oxygen finally taking its toll. They were alive though and Scott and Gordon loaded as many as they could into the Mole. Scott prepared to take his cargo back to the surface whilst Gordon stayed behind, monitoring the remaining men, who had been fitted with oxygen masks. Promising to be back soon – he didn't like leaving anyone behind, especially when the mine was still so unstable – Scott started up the Mole and was soon gone.

It was a long twenty minutes for Gordon as he waited for Scott to return. He wasn't entirely sure they'd be able to cram all the remaining miners into the Mole so he resigned himself to being stuck there for quite some time. The occasional deep rumbles from elsewhere in the mine made him nervous. There were still pockets of gas and if one could explode then so could the rest. He'd be glad when he was safely back on the surface. Between contacting Scott and his brothers in Two every few minutes just to hear another human voice, and checking on the condition of the men in his care, he kept his mind off the danger. Every so often, though, he would cast a wary look around the cave. There was a lot of rubble and quite a bit of mangled machinery but everything looked stable enough – for now at least.

Scott didn't waste any time in getting the men out of the Mole and into the care of the waiting medics. Then he was on his way back to his brother. He took the chance to check in with Virgil, who reported that things were going well his end and that the fire would soon be under control.

It hadn't all gone smoothly up in Two, however, with John managing to burn his hand as a flaming tree had fallen and brushed against the basket into which they were loading a group of hikers. Naturally Scott was concerned, but he was soon reassured by an irritated John, who hated being fussed over and who insisted that it wasn't worth bothering about.

Deciding that Virgil would bring him in for treatment if the situation warranted it, Scott signed off with a swift but sharp lecture to his brother about the importance of wearing protective gloves when dealing with fire. Then he called in to Base. He was relieved that his father seemed totally focused on the rescue, Beth apparently forgotten for the time being. There was none of the erratic, worrying behaviour he'd been exhibiting lately. Instead he was his old self: calm, logical and professional, whilst all the time his usual underlying sense of pride in his sons and concern for their safety was clearly evident. Scott was glad to have his 'real' father back for a while and it gave him hope that things would get back to normal.

Gordon jumped as the ground started to shake and a deeper rumble reverberated around the cave. Realising it was the Mole he called out a few words of reassurance to the men, one or two of whom had started to come round, before getting to his feet and waiting for the arrival of his brother.

As he'd feared, there wasn't quite enough room for all the men and a third trip would be necessary. Scott offered to stay this time, but Gordon waved him back to the Mole. He was used to the conditions now and feeling personally responsible for the two men he'd be keeping company, both of whom were now conscious and alert. He couldn't help feeling a little bit dejected, though, as he watched Scott disappear back through the tunnel. Still, he turned to the miners with a smile, promising them that they'd be out soon.

Scott was as quick as he could possibly be. The moment the final victim was transferred to a waiting ambulance, the door to the Mole was closed and he was on his way back down to Gordon. As he entered the tunnel Virgil called in to say that the fire was finally out and he was returning to the mine.

* * *

On Tracy Island it had been a long night. With Beth safely asleep, Jeff had been relieved to get out of his study and back to the lounge where he had full access to everything he needed. The door to his niece's room had been rigged to emit a signal if she should open it, so he knew he'd be safe from discovery for a few hours. In the morning, if the boys weren't finished and on their way back, he'd have to return to his study with its pared-down version of the kit in the lounge. It wasn't ideal, but there was no way he could keep Beth out of the lounge without arousing her suspicions. He thanked his stars she'd been so easy to fool. Really he'd have expected a girl of her intelligence to have asked a few questions by now. She was so trusting, though, so innocent and unspoiled. He really was going to miss her.

Sitting back for a moment he considered his plans for the next few days. The boys would surely be back in time to celebrate New Year. Grandma would leave the next day, heading off to Europe and her cruise. John would be going back up to Five, too. He'd have liked to have the pair of them around him for his birthday the following day, but he felt a real need to get things back to normal. He'd had his family Christmas, made all the more special by the presence of Beth, and now, with the prospect of a new year and a fresh start, he wanted to move on from the trauma of the past twelve months. He'd take Beth back to London, find her somewhere to live and return to Tracy Island ready to oversee further triumphs for both International Rescue and Tracy Industries. Confident that his upcoming medical checks would bring good news and he could finally leave behind the constant nagging uncertainty about his health, he was full of hope for the future and pretty pleased with the present too. If only his oldest boys would shake themselves out of this recent bout of moodiness and insubordination, life would be perfect.

* * *

The ground suddenly shook and a loud rumbling echoed around the cave. Gordon tried to convince himself it was the Mole, but he knew it wasn't. He put in an urgent call to his brother.

"Scott! Hurry up! I think there's going to be another explosion."

Whatever his brother might have said in reply was lost as somewhere deeper in the mine another pocket of gas erupted. Gordon flung himself over the two remaining miners as the walls and roof of the cave began to give way.

The Mole was shaken violently in its tunnel. Held in place by his restraints, Scott kept going, hoping the machine would stay on track and get him to Gordon. Calls to his brother went unanswered. He thought it might be his own radio which was the problem, especially since Thunderbird Two wasn't answering either. He tried to contact his brothers again, this time using his watch. Virgil responded immediately but there was still nothing from Gordon. Instructing his middle brother to call Base, Scott gripped the yoke of the Mole and forced it onward.

Jeff took the call from Virgil, knowing immediately that there was something wrong.

"Dad, there's been another explosion. Gordon's still down there and we can't contact him. Scott's about five minutes away in the Mole."

There was a brief pause before Jeff could reply, forcing himself to keep the worry out of his voice. "Okay, Virgil. Where are you?"

"I'm just coming in to land."

"Get yourself down and have John try to restore communications with Gordon. " He sat back, wondering if his hopes of a bright future had been premature.

John did his best but there was nothing. Virgil and Alan left him in Two and hurried over to Mobile Control, calling in to Scott as they did so. Their brother informed them that he was just about to enter the cave. Sure enough, as they watched the monitors on Mobile Control, Alan and Virgil saw the Mole suddenly slow and come to a stop. Alan turned to his brother, eyes shining with relief.

"He made it. He'll get Gordon out. It'll be okay."

"I hope so," Virgil said, watching the monitor and praying for some good news from Scott.

The Mole had emerged into what used to be a large chamber. Now it was considerably smaller, the far side having been blown in by the explosion and the resulting rubble having cut the cave in half. Thankfully Gordon had been far enough away from the rock fall to have escaped being buried. Scott could see his brother lying beside the two miners some distance away. He was worryingly still though. Scott whispered his name, not wanting to risk a shout which might bring down more of the roof. There was no response. He shot across as fast as he could, stumbling over some loose rocks but reaching his brother without incident. To his relief Gordon stirred as he placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked like he'd taken a hard hit to the head – one side of his face was covered with blood.

"Gordy? Can you hear me?"

His brother opened his eyes and looked blearily up at him.

"Stupid bear."

Scott stared at him, wondering just how badly concussed his brother was. He doubted there had been any bears in the mine.

"Bear?"

"Yeah, Barclay. 'S all his fault. Hit me on the head."

Scott didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Either way he wasn't going to get into an argument about it.

"Scott? Any news?" Virgil sounded anxious and Scott quickly filled him in on their brother's condition.

"I think he might have a slight concussion, but he'll be fine." He could hear his father's sigh of relief join those of his brothers and he turned his attention back to Gordon as he tried to sit up.

"You okay?"

"Think so. Ouch!" He wiped away the blood which was trickling into his eye. Scott watched him for a moment, deciding that his brother really was alright, before turning his attention to the two miners. One was unconscious, the other simply dazed, so he began the process of transferring all three men into the Mole, mindful of the possibility of a further explosion or rock fall.

It was all going well until he came for Gordon. His brother had insisted on being left till last and Scott hadn't argued. Now he pulled his brother to his feet and helped him across to the Mole. They'd nearly made it when Gordon, finding the movement increasing his headache, was hit with a wave of dizziness. His legs buckled and he staggered, clutching at Scott. Too busy trying to hold his brother up to watch where he was going, Scott lost his footing on a loose rock and went crashing to the ground, pulling Gordon down with him. Unable to put his hands out to break his fall, he landed heavily on top of a jagged piece of metal which had once been part of some machine. He couldn't stop himself letting out a cry of agony as it sliced into his leg.

"Scott?" Gordon's voice was shaky with panic and Scott forced himself to ignore his own problem in the need to look after his brother.

"I'm okay." Stumbling to his feet and ignoring the blood which poured down his left leg, he grabbed Gordon and half-dragged him back to the Mole, limping along as fast as he could. Shoving him inside, he shut the door, taking a moment to get his breath back before settling Gordon into a chair and making his way to the controls.

"Got him, Virg. We're on our way up."

"You alright, Scott? You don't sound so good."

"I'm fine. Managed to cut my leg on a bit of metal, but it's nothing serious." Scott wasn't too sure about that last part – he suspected he was going to need quite a few stitches, but it wasn't life-threatening and he'd had worse. It was nothing to make a fuss about.

"You're hurt, Scott?" Jeff cut in over Virgil's demands for more information.

"Dad, Virg, I'm fine. You need to be worrying about Gordon, not me. He's still pretty dizzy."

"There's a medic waiting," Virgil told him. "He can take a look at both of you."

Scott didn't even argue. His leg was killing him. Calling back to Gordon he was relieved when his brother answered, sounding a little more coherent this time. At least he knew where he was and what was going on. With a bit of luck he'd be cleared to return to the island where he could recover in the infirmary. Then a thought struck him. Beth was still there. What on earth was she going to think when the two of them returned like this? He hoped his father could come up with some good excuse to cover them.

* * *

On Tracy Island Jeff was only partly comforted by Scott's assertion that he and Gordon were okay. Whilst he knew Scott wouldn't lie about Gordon's condition, he worried that his eldest son might be hiding the extent of his own injuries. He'd sounded like he was hurting a lot and that in itself was unusual for Scott, who generally refused to betray any sign of pain or weakness. Telling Virgil to call in with a report as soon as his brothers were out of the Mole, he tried to take his mind off his worry by wondering what he was going to say to Beth.

He looked at the clock. It was 7am, too early for Beth to be up and about, but probably time he moved back to the study, just in case. As he reached the door he bumped into his mother.

"What's wrong?" she asked, seeing the worried look on his face. "Was there a problem with the rescue?"

He took her into the study and told her what had happened. To his surprise she reached for the phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Barbara. I can't go away when the boys are hurt."

"Mother, they're fine. At least, it's nothing serious."

"That's what you always say. You said it when Alan fell down that ravine and look what happened there. Two broken legs and a fractured skull."

Jeff gave up and called Virgil.

"Any news, son?"

"The Mole's just coming up now. I'll get back to you."

"So now what?" Grandma asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What are you going to tell Bethany? She might wonder why the boys went off on a business trip and came back hurt."

"I've been thinking about that. We'll see how Scott and Gordon are first, but I've got an idea."

Grandma wasn't convinced. This was what she'd been worried about. The girl wasn't stupid and they weren't going to be able to fool her forever. She hoped her son could come up with something plausible.

Then Virgil was calling in.

"Dad, they're okay. Scott's got a hell of a gash in his leg though – he's being stitched up now. Gordon's a bit shaken up but the docs say he'll be fine to come home. He's got a cut on his head too. I don't know how we're going to hide all this from Beth."

Jeff sat in thought for a moment.

"Alright. Just get the boys home and let me worry about that. Have Alan fly Thunderbird One. Is everything else sorted over there?"

"The fire's out and all the miners are safe. Everything else can be handled by the locals. I'll let you know when we're ready to leave."

"FAB, son," Jeff signed off. He looked across at his mother. "You heard that. Don't you dare cancel that vacation!"

Grandma narrowed her eyes. "I'll decide _after_ I see the boys. You just worry about how we're going to keep International Rescue secret after this."

"Mother, she'll be fine. And even if she did find out about us she wouldn't be any threat."

"Jefferson! Don't you go telling her anything!"

"Of course I won't! It would be nice to bring her on board one day, though."

Grandma glared at him before reminding him at length of all the reasons why International Rescue had to be kept secret. Jeff didn't argue. He wasn't really serious about confiding in his niece – not yet anyway. Once his mother had left he leaned back tiredly for a moment before calling Kyrano and asking for a coffee. He wouldn't be able to relax until his boys were home and he could check out the damage for himself. When Virgil called in again to say that his brothers were ready to return home he took the chance to have a quick chat with Gordon who sounded tired but coherent. Reassured that all was well he wished them a safe flight before turning his attention back to the continued deception of Beth.

Grandma heaved a sigh of relief as the door slid shut behind her. Her grandsons were safe if somewhat battered and she'd managed to have a discussion with her son without getting her head bitten off. She'd been expecting another angry outburst when she'd objected to the idea of Beth being told the family secret, but Jeff had listened patiently and even agreed with her. Maybe his recent behaviour was just a temporary aberration; he certainly seemed more like his usual self today. She just hoped he didn't have another lapse in judgement and let something slip before Beth left.

* * *

Beth's morning followed its usual routine: a leisurely breakfast followed by an hour or so lazing by the pool before cooling off in the water. When she'd finished she headed back to her room to shower and change before making her way to the dining room for lunch.

It was a surprise when she found it empty apart from Tin-Tin who was sitting at the table looking upset.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, Beth, there's been an accident. The boys were on a team-building exercise with some company executives. They were abseiling down a cliff and the rope snapped. Scott's hurt his leg and Gordon was knocked out."

"Are they okay?" She wasn't particularly concerned, but it was the expected response.

"The doctors say they'll be fine, but Mr Tracy won't be happy until they're back home. They shouldn't be too long now."

On cue Jeff came in and Beth rushed to his side.

"Uncle Jeff, Tin-Tin told me what happened. Are the boys alright?" Well, she was meant to be keeping on her uncle's good side to get her hands on some of his money, so she was happy to pretend to be worried about his sons.

Jeff smiled at her. "They gave us a scare but they're fine."

"Are you alright? You look exhausted."

"I'm fine. I'll get some sleep once I see them home safe. It shouldn't be too much longer."

"Can I do anything?"

Jeff seemed to think about this for a moment. "Actually there is something you can do. Will you play for me? It would help relieve some of this stress."

"Of course." Beth got up and turned towards the lounge, surprised when her uncle caught her arm.

"Mother's cleaning in there. She always does that when she's worried. Best not to disturb her. Come to the studio."

Beth didn't want to get on the wrong side of Grandma when she was in a bad mood, so she willingly accompanied her uncle to Virgil's music studio where she entertained him for a good twenty minutes, not even flinching when the island was hit by yet another seismic disturbance. Her uncle seemed agitated, though, continually glancing at the door. When she finished the piece she was playing and went to begin a new one he cut her off abruptly.

"That was lovely, but I need to get back to my study. The boys should be back soon. You stay here, though. Keep practising, you've got that day with Caparelli coming up."

And he was gone. Wondering why he'd suddenly become so keen to leave, Beth played for another five minutes then decided that she needed the baby grand in order to get a real feeling for the piece. Deciding to see if Grandma had finished her cleaning, she made her way to the lounge.

She was surprised to find her cousins there, apparently having just that moment arrived. John and Virgil were supporting Gordon who looked pale and tired, whilst Alan kept a hand on Scott's arm, despite his brother's obvious annoyance. Grandma was hovering over the pair of them whilst Scott assured her that they were fine. He broke off as he spotted Beth.

"Hi," he said, causing everyone to look in her direction.

"Are you two okay?" Beth asked.

"We're fine." It was Gordon who answered. "Trust me, we've had worse."

Virgil and John exchanged anxious glances. Gordon seemed inclined to say more, but Jeff steered him away before Beth could exchange any more words with him.

"Come on, son, you're talking nonsense right now. Talk to your cousin later. You should sleep for a while. It's New Year's Eve, remember; you want to be well enough to celebrate."

Muttering something Beth didn't quite catch, Gordon allowed his father to lead him away. Scott stayed where he was.

"What happened?" Beth asked.

"We were abseiling down a cliff – just a company team-building exercise, the kind we do all the time. The rope snapped. We're okay."

"Sounds nasty. Tin-Tin said you'd hurt your leg."

"It's nothing."

Alan snorted. "Right Scott, fifteen stitches worth of nothing. Come on, let's get you to your room."

Grumbling at his brother's concern but keen to check on Gordon, Scott limped out of the lounge, leaning heavily on Alan. Beth was left with Virgil and John. They both looked worn out, she thought. Sure enough they announced their intention of getting some sleep and excused themselves. As John moved past her, Beth noticed the burn on the back of his hand. It looked painful and she wondered how he'd done it. But before she could ask him about it he was gone.

Scott was none too impressed when, instead of making their way to the infirmary, they wound up in Gordon's room. Brains was there, watching the redhead as he slept.

"He should be in the infirmary," Scott said. Brains said nothing, but his nervous glance in Scott's direction told him that the scientist agreed with him.

"He's okay," Jeff said. "We don't want Beth to start wondering where he's gone and we certainly can't have her seeing the infirmary. He's fine where he is."

Scott said nothing, pushing Brains away as he tried to check him over.

"Go and get some sleep, Scott," his father told him. "You and the others must be tired out."

Scott nodded. He'd slept in Two's sick bay but he still felt exhausted. "Brains, you'll stay with Gordon?"

"U-until he w-wakes up."

"Thanks." Scott smiled for the first time since his return. It didn't last long, though, as he looked down at Gordon. Even though he knew that the doctors would have admitted him to hospital if they were concerned about him, and that his father wouldn't have hesitated to move him into the infirmary if it was necessary, he still worried about his brother being left in his room. It was another reason to resent Beth's presence on the island.

* * *

Unaware that her cousins were feeling so bitter towards her – Alan, John and Virgil had shared Scott's concerns - Beth spent another enjoyable hour sunbathing beside the pool. Her mind drifted back over the morning's events and she found herself wondering about her cousins' injuries. She wasn't too bothered about Scott or Gordon, but John's injury puzzled her. How on earth had he managed to burn himself whilst abseiling down a cliff?

Returning to her room she turned on her TV, only half-listening as she lay on her bed flicking through a magazine. The news channel was still on and every so often the mine rescue was mentioned, the injuries to the two IR operatives giving the rescue extra news value. When the reporter interviewed one of the mine staff who jabbered excitedly about the two injured men he'd seen being helped out of the digging machine and into the ambulance, she still didn't pay much attention.

The words 'head injury' and 'leg wound' didn't register at first. It was only when the story ran for the third time that the connection was finally made.

Beth's head snapped up and she stared at the TV screen, finally giving it her full attention. She remembered her cousins' injuries and just for a moment she wondered if... No! It was surely just a coincidence. She laughed and switched off the TV, turning her attention back to her reading. But the idea wouldn't leave her alone. As much as she tried to push it to one side, she just couldn't get rid of it. And the more she thought about it, the more believable it became. After all, the boys did have a habit of suddenly disappearing. Maybe they were really out rescuing people? No, the idea was ridiculous. Wasn't it?

_Her_ family were International Rescue? Well... somebody had to be, so why _not_ them? No, she thought, it had to be a coincidence. It was a pretty big one though... And come to think of it, no one had mentioned this 'team-building activity' until after the boys had gone. Surely something like that didn't happen on the spur of the moment...

She still couldn't quite take the idea seriously. Okay, one IR man had got knocked out, just like Gordon. Another had needed stitches to a deep cut in his leg, like Scott. But those were the kind of injuries you'd expect if a rope broke as you were making your way down a cliff. It proved nothing. Then she remembered John. He'd burnt his hand. The news report had said that International Rescue had been active in putting out the forest fire which the mine explosion had started... She gasped aloud and her eyes widened in excitement and shock. It really was true!

No wonder they hadn't wanted her on the island...

She picked up her phone with hands that shook just a little bit. She had to share this news and there was only one person who she could tell. Byron was going to love this! But just as her finger was about to hit the call button she stopped. She'd heard enough about the way International Rescue operated to know that their monitoring devices picked up any reference to their name. Rumour had it that they had scores of secret operatives who were willing to take drastic action to protect the organisation's secrecy. If her cousins found out she knew about them, who knew what they'd do to her. There could be no escape for her; she was trapped on the island. She hadn't drugged her uncle for over a day and she didn't think he'd help her in a situation like this, however much he liked her. Beth dropped her phone down on the bed. She still wanted to get a message to Byron but she didn't dare call him from her phone – or from anywhere on the island. She wondered if text messages or emails could be traced too, then decided not to risk it. She was going to have to think carefully about this.

She tried to recover her composure. She was perfectly safe. She was still the perfect cousin and niece as far as her family were concerned. She couldn't help feeling a little angry though. All the time she'd been fooling them, they'd been playing an even bigger trick on her, pretending to be just an ordinary family. Penny and Tin-Tin must have been in on it too – all the times she'd been dragged into the studio or into caves... those seismic disturbances must have been the launching of the Thunderbirds. They must have been laughing at her all the time. Well, they wouldn't be laughing when the world knew who they were. Byron would pay infinitely more for International Rescue secrets, too – she'd make a fortune out of this. Glad that she hadn't done anything to antagonise anyone, she lay back and began to plan her next move. One thing was certain: speculation wasn't enough, she needed proof. If she couldn't get it in the next few days then somehow she was going to have to find a way to stay on the island.


	13. Chapter 12

_Thanks so much for the reviews of the last chapter - they really made me happy, especially since real life is so stressful at the moment. _

Chapter Twelve

How Beth kept herself under control that New Year's Eve she would never know. She'd played her part so well up until now, but this... just knowing that she could be sitting around the dinner table with the members of International Rescue was making her jittery. She was scared of saying the wrong thing, just in case they realised she was onto them. If it had all gone wrong before her discovery and they'd found out she was working for Byron, it wouldn't have mattered. She'd have been bundled into the jet and unceremoniously dumped at the nearest international airport with a plane ticket back to Britain and that would have been that. But now... she didn't know what they might do to her.

Her quietness that evening wasn't just down to nerves. Like most people who'd seen a news report or read a newspaper or magazine article about International Rescue, she'd speculated about the men behind the machines and now, as she gazed around the table, she tried to work out who was who. Scott was easy: he had to be the pilot of Thunderbird One. She'd seen how his brothers deferred to him, though she'd just put that down to him being the eldest. But it was obvious that he had a real presence about him - he was just the kind of man to take control in a crisis. Gordon was obviously the aquanaut. John was an astronaut, so he must be the pilot of the rocket. Virgil, she guessed, would be the pilot of Thunderbird Two – he was an engineer so he'd know what to do with all the organisation's equipment. She wasn't certain about Alan – as far as she knew there were no racing cars amongst International Rescue's vehicles – but she was sure she'd soon find out where he fitted in.

Brains was the resident genius, that was for sure, the creator of all the Thunderbirds. She wondered whether a sudden declaration of love for him would get her an extended stay on the island, but decided against it. He'd obviously been petrified when she'd pretended to like him before and she didn't want to panic him to the point at which he couldn't function. That would soon get her evicted from the island. Still, it was another possible way to get her stay extended. She could always play on her uncle's obvious desire to get them together.

Jeff Tracy was the key to all this, Beth thought, both in terms of staying on the island and of getting hold of International Rescue's secrets. It wouldn't be easy though. All this time she'd thought she had him totally under her control, yet _he'd_ actually been the one deceiving _her_. Even with more of the drug inside him she'd have her work cut out to persuade him to talk. She remembered Byron's comment about not being able to make someone do anything they didn't want to. Well, she'd just have to _make_ him want to tell her! She briefly considered giving him an extra-large dose, but his behaviour had been erratic enough as it was, if his family's reaction was anything to go by, and she didn't want him to have a complete breakdown – if Scott took charge she'd soon be gone.

* * *

New Year's Eve was a quiet affair on the island. Brains had to be dragged out of the lab by Jeff, who still harboured the idea of a union between him and Beth. He tried to keep his distance, but Beth moved in on him and he visibly flinched when she sat down next to him. Gordon was subdued, still out of sorts after his experience in the mine. Everyone else just seemed to want to get the event over with. When the clock struck midnight there was a real sense of relief as they toasted the New Year.

"Well thank goodness that year's over," Grandma said, and everyone else chimed in with their agreement.

Jeff made a short speech, mentioning his illness for the first time in Beth's presence. Like his mother he expressed his thankfulness for seeing the back of the old year and his hopes for the new one.

Everyone drifted off to bed pretty quickly after that. Beth was left to stand on the terrace, gazing out across the ocean. She couldn't quite believe how things had changed since the previous morning. She agreed with her family about one thing: this year was going to be a good one – for her, at least. Probably not for them, but never mind, that wasn't her problem.

Scott didn't go straight to sleep. He called Penny to wish her a happy New Year, even though she wouldn't be celebrating for a few more hours. She was busy overseeing the arrangements for her own party. She did have one piece of news for him, though.

"I couldn't contact your Aunt Caroline so I sent Parker over to see her."

"Any luck?"

"No. The flat was shut up. According to a neighbour she's gone away. It seems a new gentleman friend took her away for the holidays. She won't be back for another week."

"Oh... that's convenient," Scott said. Coincidence or a deliberate attempt to stop them finding anything out about Beth? He just didn't know. He didn't really think Beth suspected anything about International Rescue, since she'd spoken happily about returning home and there had been no more attempts to visit Brains' lab, but he just wouldn't relax until she'd left the island and the family secret was safe once more.

"Parker asked the neighbour about Bethany but she's only been there a few months and she's never met her. She didn't even realise Caroline had a daughter. Beth doesn't seem to visit and your aunt's never mentioned her." Penny hesitated a moment. "Parker said the block of flats was pretty grim, not the kind of place you'd want a child to grow up in. He refused to leave the Rolls anywhere near it. He parked in town and took a taxi over. I've offered to accompany him when he goes back to talk to some more of the people there but he won't hear of it."

"That won't stop you though!" Scott laughed, but he did feel a pang of guilt that he and his brothers had grown up wanting for nothing whilst their cousin had obviously had a hard time.

"Of course not. Parker should know better than to suggest such a thing. I'll let you know how I get on."

"Okay Penny. Enjoy your party."

He signed off and turned in. His leg throbbed and he had a busy day ahead of him ferrying John up to Five. He didn't often envy his brother, stuck on a small space station with no one to keep him company, but after the week he'd just endured he was beginning to see the attraction. No Beth... He couldn't wait until he could say the same about the island.

* * *

Beth didn't sleep well that night. The shock of her discovery kept her awake – as did the memory of the dream she'd had the previous night! It took a lot to make her feel uncomfortable, but the idea of one of her cousins being the man she'd been so grateful to for saving her life... She shuddered at the thought.

She couldn't wait for the next morning and the chance to get in touch with Byron. She'd spent that afternoon wondering how she would be able to get off the island in order to contact him. Then, out of nowhere (and without any drugs either!) her uncle had suggested she accompany him as he flew Grandma over to the airport. He even offered to give her a flying lesson on the way back. She'd jumped at the chance, even though she was sure it was simply a way to get her off the island whilst a Thunderbird was launched. Part of her was annoyed that she'd lose an opportunity to look for evidence of International Rescue, but the need to speak to Byron overrode her anger and she hadn't needed to fake her enthusiasm as she thanked her uncle.

* * *

Everyone – even Virgil – made it to breakfast the next morning. Afterwards they all accompanied Grandma down to the landing strip. Jeff and Beth climbed into the jet leaving Grandma to have one last chat with her grandsons. She gave Virgil an extra-tight hug, not fooled for a moment by the cheery exterior he was trying to project. She could see in his eyes how stressed he was. Promising to send postcards from every port, she turned to the jet with one final reminder to the boys to take care of themselves and their father. Then she was gone. The brothers stood silently watching as the jet took off. They'd miss her under normal circumstances, but they knew that if their father exhibited any more strange behaviour they were going to be in serious trouble without Grandma around to fight their corner.

"Come on," said Scott, shaking himself into action. "John, we'd better get you up to Five."

Half an hour later there were more farewells as John, Alan and Scott prepared to take off in Thunderbird Three.

"What did you tell Beth?" Tin-Tin asked.

"I said I was going to a NASA conference. She did ask why I wasn't going over to the mainland with Grandma, though. I had to say one of the other astronauts was flying over and was picking me up on the way."

"It's a bit of a long way to come to give someone a lift," Alan said doubtfully. "Just as well she believes everything we say."

"We've been lucky," Scott agreed. "Two more days and then we'll be safe."

Everyone echoed his thankfulness as the countdown to Three's launch began. A minute later only Virgil, Gordon, Kyrano and Tin-Tin were left on the island. It was the first time in days any of them had been able to relax. Beth wouldn't be back for hours.

* * *

The journey up to Five was uneventful. John couldn't help the thrill of anticipation which swept over him as they neared his 'Bird. Thunderbird Five was as much his home as Tracy Island and he'd been desperate to get back. Immediately flipping the switch which transferred the monitors back to manual he was soon caught up in his duties, leaving Scott and Alan to unload the supplies.

"Why don't you unpack while we're here?" Scott suggested. "We'll keep an eye on things for you. Otherwise you'll get lost in your work and end up living out of a suitcase for the next week."

John reluctantly tore himself away from his console. Grabbing his bag he dived into his room, keen to put his uniform on and feel that he was really back in action.

"Damn!"

"What?" Alan asked.

"I forgot my dressing gown!"

"Not your favourite purple one?" Scott always had to smile when they got a call during the night. There was something faintly ridiculous about his brother conducting his duties on a hi-tech space station whilst dressed in his night clothes.

"Yeah. I knew I should have taken Grandma up on her offer to pack for me. I just thought she had enough to do getting herself ready."

"We're going to be lost without her," Alan said. His brothers agreed.

"And without you," Scott said to John, suddenly realising how much he was going to miss his brother. John had been a rock these past few days.

Never one for emotion, John just turned back to his monitors. "You'll get over it. Anyway, you've got Beth to keep you company."

"I wouldn't mind losing her," Scott muttered. "Pity there's no ejector seat on the jet. I bet Grandma would have been up for accidentally setting it off."

The brothers laughed as they pictured the scene.

"Come on," Scott said, turning to Alan. "We'd better get back. If a call comes in there's only Virg to handle it. Gordon still isn't well enough."

"We were lucky yesterday," John said. "Let's hope that's the last rescue we carry out while Beth's on the island."

Alan and Scott agreed, saying a final goodbye before returning to Three for the journey home.

* * *

The flight to the mainland wasn't particularly long, but it seemed interminable to Beth. She was desperate to talk to Byron, wondering how he'd react when he heard her news. Leaving her uncle and great-aunt to chat, she immersed herself in a magazine, making a mental list of all the bags and shoes she'd buy once Byron had paid her for her discovery.

"I'll get my mother sorted then I'll be back," Jeff told her as he taxied the jet up to the hangar. "Do you want to wait in here? I'll only be half an hour."

"Actually, I thought I might have a look around. I haven't got you a birthday present yet – I didn't realise when it was."

"Oh, don't worry about that. And don't spend your money here, airports are far too expensive. You can treat me to coffee later, that'll be present enough."

"Well, maybe if I can't find anything else..." Beth said with apparent reluctance. "I'll see you in the cafe in half an hour or so?"

"I'll look forward to it. Come on, Mom. Have you got everything?"

"Yes, Jeff, I'm not incapable, you know. I can find my own way onto a plane."

"I know. I just want to make sure you're okay. Say goodbye to Beth."

Grandma's goodbye was heartfelt, even if it the feelings were more relief than regret. Beth kept the smile fixed on her face until the old woman's back was turned then let her true feelings show for a moment. As her uncle escorted his mother into the terminal building she turned her attention to her own mission. She only had thirty minutes to get some additional proof of the Tracys' connection to International Rescue and tell Byron of her discovery. It was going to be tight.

Ignoring the shops she headed straight for the bar. As she'd expected it was fairly quiet at this time of the morning, but there were a few nervous travellers apparently in need of fortification before embarking on their flights. Sizing them up for a moment, she made her choice.

The young man glued to his laptop was already on his second beer. He really didn't like flying and he was desperately trying to take his mind off the forthcoming journey. He was jolted out of his terrifying fantasies of flaming planes and screaming passengers when a startlingly beautiful girl sat down at his table.

"Can I help you?"

"I hope so. I need to borrow your laptop."

He frowned, immediately suspicious. It was an expensive piece of equipment and he wasn't stupid enough to hand it over to a stranger, however attractive she might be.

Beth sighed to herself. Under different circumstances she'd have taken the time to come up with some plausible explanation as to why it was so vital that she borrow it, but she really didn't have that option. Getting straight down to business she leaned forward. She'd already undone a few strategic buttons and she got the man's attention instantly.

"I'd be ever so grateful."

He looked at her in surprise, a slow smile forming. What better way to take his mind off his fear of flying?

"How grateful?"

"Very..."

Ten minutes later she had the laptop. The man – Sean – watched her intently as she worked. He wondered what was so important that she'd be so desperate to borrow a computer. For her part, Beth had already forgotten all about him. Relieved to finally have the means of investigating International Rescue, she was determined to make the most of the little time she had. First she ran a search for the most recent IR activity. Sure enough the dates and times fitted with her cousins' absence from the island. That was enough to convince her. Now to let Byron know of her discovery without alerting her cousins. Logging into her email account she typed quickly. Just as a precaution she didn't actually name IR, but there would be no mistaking her meaning. He was going to go wild over this, she thought, as she pressed send, checking the message had gone before deleting it.

She took out her phone and called Byron. She had his private number and in the past he'd always answered promptly, but this time there was no reply. She tried again, suddenly realising that he'd probably be in the middle of his own New Year celebrations. She couldn't hide her frustration, ignoring her companion's curious gaze as she tried once more. She had to have Byron's help if her plan to remain on the island was going to work. This was her only chance. Once she got back to the island she wouldn't dare try to contact him again.

She tried again. This time she was rewarded with an answer. Byron, somewhat the worse for wear by the sound of it, greeted her with some confusion.

"Hey, what's happening? You calling to wish me a Happy New Year?"

"Check your email," she said, then hung up.

It was a long wait for his response and Beth couldn't help staring at her watch, desperately counting down the minutes until she was due to meet her uncle. Finally her phone rang – it was Byron. She got to her feet and moved over to a quiet corner of the bar where no one could hear her.

"You're kidding!" He'd obviously sobered up on reading her message.

"I'm not. What do you think?"

There was a pause. "I want to know more. What proof do you have? I mean apart from what you've told me."

"Nothing yet. I know I can get some, though. I just need more time."

"And what's in it for you?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

He laughed. "Okay, we'll discuss a price later."

"I need your help, Joel. I've done such a good job convincing dear old Uncle Jeff that I love my sad life in London that he's never going to believe me if I suddenly decide I don't want to go back. Plus my cousins don't like having me around. I can see why, now. I've got an idea, though..."

She outlined her plan. There was silence for a while then Byron finally spoke up. "You scare me, you know that?"

Beth laughed. "Sometimes I scare myself. So, can you do it?"

"Okay. Call me and let me know where and when and I'll have everything ready."

"I probably won't even need to drug Uncle Jeff after this," she smiled. "Even my cousins will be asking me to stay."

"I hope you're right. You've done well, Beth. I'll be in touch."

"'Bye, Joel."

Ending the call she smiled in sly satisfaction before realising she was late for her meeting with her uncle. Quickly deleting the record of the call, she slipped the phone into her bag and headed for the cafe. Sean smiled a goodbye but she ignored him. He wasn't really surprised. He wondered who her next target would be and what she'd want from them.

* * *

Byron put his phone back onto the desk. He'd left the party wondering what on earth Beth had to tell him. He'd thought maybe she'd found out about another one of Tracy Industries' upcoming inventions, or had some news of Jeff Tracy's hopefully failing health. He'd never expected anything like this. His initial reaction had been disbelief. But Beth's email had set out all the reasons why the Tracys had to be International Rescue – oh, she'd been clever enough not to name IR or the Thunderbirds, and a good thing too since he didn't want their agents paying him a visit – but it was obvious who she meant. Could it really be true, though? He was reluctant to believe it without any concrete evidence. But once he got that...

Actually, when he thought about it, deciding what to do with the information would be a problem. Initially, he was thrilled at the prospect of being the man who revealed the secret of the Thunderbirds. He thought about Jeff Tracy and what the revelation would do to him. Once the world knew who he really was, he would surely sink under the weight of the press interest which would follow. Tracy valued his privacy, so what better way to torment him than to make him the most famous man in the world?

That idea didn't really appeal, though. Byron had always resented his business rival. He was richer, a better businessman, more highly respected... The only area in which Byron outshone him was self-promotion. Once word got out that he was the man behind International Rescue, Tracy would become a superstar – whether he liked it or not. There would be no more magazine covers for Joel Byron, no more awards. Who'd want to bother with him when a hero like Tracy was around? Tracy Industries' stock would go through the roof and Tracy would surely start selling IR equipment on the open market since he'd have no reason to keep it hidden any more. Byron might as well give up now. What should he do? He realised it wasn't a decision which could be made on the spur of the moment, especially when he was more than a little drunk. No, he'd have to give the matter of outing Tracy a lot more thought. But until he decided what to do, he could turn the knowledge to his advantage, using Beth to get hold of some more of Brains' invention, ones which would be even more lucrative than those he'd already stolen from Tracy Industries.

He wished Angie was there so he could talk to her about it, but she was spending the New Year with her family. Getting to his feet ready to return to his party, he decided to wait until Beth had her proof. Once he knew for certain, he could decide on his next move. He thought over Beth's request. He had to admit the girl was clever. Not to mention dangerous. If everything went according to plan there was no way Tracy would kick her off the island. He wouldn't be able to keep his Thunderbirds hidden for ever – Beth would catch him out sooner or later.

* * *

Jeff was already sitting at a table in the coffee shop when Beth arrived.

"Well, I couldn't find anything nice for your birthday," she told him. "I thought you'd probably have enough ties and you don't drink, so there wasn't much choice. It's going to have to be coffee!"

"That's fine by me," he told her. He hoped his next check-up would give him the all-clear so he could celebrate with a glass or two of his favourite scotch. Not that he was a heavy drinker, but he'd missed it, especially when his nerves needed steadying after a particularly tense rescue.

She went up to the counter and soon returned with their coffee and a couple of cakes.

"Did Great-Aunt Ruth get off alright?"

"Yes. She's worried about leaving us, but she needs the break."

"How long will she be gone?"

"A month."

Long enough for her to do what she needed to and be long gone, Beth thought with some relief. She might be able to fool Jeff and his sons but she wasn't so sure about her great-aunt.

Sean chose that moment to wander in for a coffee. He saw Beth sitting with a much older man and smiled. She hadn't wasted much time in finding her next victim, then. Although he was dressed casually the man was obviously wealthy and he guessed money would play some part in Beth's latest scheme. Lucky guy, he thought, whatever it cost him, and he caught Beth's eye and winked lasciviously.

Unfortunately for him, Jeff happened to look up just at that moment.

The look on the man's face and the obvious direction his thoughts were taking appalled him. He was on his feet before Beth could stop him.

"What's your problem?"

Sean stepped back in surprise.

"Nothing, just admiring your taste in women."

"That's my niece!"

"Seriously?" Sean was genuinely surprised. He was a little nervous too.

"Leave it, Uncle Jeff!" Beth was on her feet too, now, desperate to put a stop to the confrontation. Was everything about to go horribly wrong? If Sean happened to mention how she'd 'persuaded' him to lend her his laptop, her uncle was going to have the shock of his life. Not to mention the fact that her carefully constructed facade would come crashing down.

Sean held up his hands in appeasement. He didn't want a fight. "Sorry, no offence meant. You carry on."

Deciding he didn't want a coffee after all, he turned and made his way out of the coffee shop. Jeff stared after him in fury. Who did he think he was, casting aspersions on his niece? As if she was the type of girl who would pick up a random man, especially one old enough to be her father! He remembered catching a man looking at Lucy like that, not long after they were married. The guy had ended up on the floor spitting out a couple of teeth. He wished he'd done the same thing this time. His niece looked exactly like his wife and an insult to Beth was an insult to Lucy in his eyes. Anyone who hurt her was going to wish they'd never been born.

"Thank you, Uncle Jeff. You're a real hero," Beth said, hoping to turn this to her advantage. "I really appreciate you defending my honour like that. Some men are just idiots."

"My pleasure," Jeff said gruffly, sitting back down.

"Finish your coffee," Beth told him. She hadn't drugged this one – her uncle was flying her home and she wanted him alert and rational, besides, it was way too risky to put anything in his drink in public - but that night she planned to bring him under her control again. She had to make sure her uncle didn't fly her back to London in two days' time. She just needed to hang on for a few more days and then she could execute her plan. Then she'd be a fixture on Tracy Island and nothing would stop her revealing the identity of International Rescue.


	14. Chapter 13

_I have to say a big 'thank you' to Loopstagirl for the second opinion on part of this! An equally big 'thank you' to everyone who's reading, reviewing and adding alerts - I really do appreciate it and I'm thrilled you like the story. Whirlgirl, Sunny and Ligi, I can't reply personally but just wanted to say how much I value your comments._

Chapter Thirteen

Beth returned to Tracy Island full of optimism. All she had to do was hold on for another week and everything would be okay. The next few days were going to be tricky, though. She'd have to drug her uncle in order to persuade him to extend her visit. Even then there were no guarantees the invitation would be forthcoming, not if her cousins had any say in the matter. And she wasn't entirely sure how her uncle would react to the suggestion anyway. Would he really be willing to keep someone around who could inadvertently stumble upon the true identity of International Rescue? She had a sneaking suspicion that this might be one of the times when Byron's drug would be ineffective. She might have been able to get her uncle to invite her onto the island for a short stay, but getting him to do something which might betray International Rescue was something else entirely. No, she thought, her uncle might not be so easy to persuade this time.

"Can I get you a coffee, Uncle Jeff?" she asked when they'd made their way from the landing strip back to the house.

"Thanks, honey, I'd like that." Jeff was settling down on the couch with a newspaper he'd bought that morning and didn't notice her slip a small bottle out of her bag before she moved towards the kitchen.

Unfortunately for Beth, Kyrano was busy in the kitchen and refused to allow her to make the coffee herself.

"Please, sit down. I will make the coffee for you and for Mr Tracy."

Frustrated that she wouldn't be able to drug her uncle's drink, she had no choice but to do as Kyrano asked. But his next words made her thankful that she'd run into him.

"I intend to prepare a special seafood dish for Mr Tracy's birthday tomorrow night. I hope you will like it."

Beth was about to tell him that she was allergic to shellfish. Then she stopped herself. It was the perfect opportunity to extend her stay! There was no way anyone would put her into an aeroplane and fly her halfway around the world in the state she was likely to be in. Come to think of it, she didn't have to eat much anyway – she could always exaggerate the symptoms. Unable to believe her luck, she almost jumped up and hugged Kyrano. Instead she treated him to one of her brightest smiles.

"I'm sure I will. Your cooking is wonderful, Kyrano. I've had so many new dishes since I came here. I can't wait to try this one."

"Thank you, Miss Bethany. You're very kind."

_No, thank you_, she thought. Everything was going her way. Jeff and his boys didn't stand a chance!

* * *

Confident that she had the perfect way to prevent her uncle from taking her back to London, Beth had second thoughts about drugging him that evening. She still had a fair amount of the drug left but there would be no way of getting hold of more for a while and she didn't want to waste it. Still, even if she didn't drug her uncle, it wouldn't stop her trying to get him to talk. She knew he wouldn't tell her outright about International Rescue, but maybe there was some way of provoking him into letting something slip. And if not him, then maybe someone else. Brains was a possibility since he seemed to go to pieces around her, but even if he did accidentally mention International Rescue she wasn't sure he'd be coherent enough for her to pick up on it. Plus he'd managed an hour or so alone with her in the lab and there had been nothing to suggest he or the equipment he was working on had any connection with anything beyond Tracy Industries. Maybe he was tougher than he appeared. Still, it was worth a try – if he ever came out of his lab.

After dinner Scott and Virgil went for a walk down to the beach. Alan and Tin-Tin had taken themselves off somewhere and Gordon had gone back to bed, his head still aching, although he swore he was feeling a lot better than he had the day before. Beth was left alone with her uncle.

Wondering what she could say to get him to talk, she wandered over to the piano and began to play something soothing. As she played she looked round the room for inspiration. It came in the form of the portraits on the wall.

"You're very close to the boys, aren't you?"

Jeff smiled. "Oh, yes. We all pulled together after Lucy died. With my mother's help, of course."

Beth wasn't interested in Grandma. "It can't have been easy."

"No."

Beth could see the barriers coming up and so decided on a change of subject. Obviously her uncle was remembering his wife's death and she needed him to talk, not clam up.

But Jeff wasn't thinking about Lucy at that moment. Instead he was remembering the way his family had been affected by her death. As his eyes wandered across the portraits Virgil had painted, he found himself thinking about his middle son and the problems he'd had dealing with the boy's resemblance to his wife. Even now those memories made him feel guilty and he didn't like that feeling. He rarely allowed himself to think about those dark days, but if something did spark off a memory, he'd focus on the good relationship he now had with his son. Or used to have... What on earth was wrong with Virgil these days? His usually calm, gentle son hadn't been himself since Beth arrived. Surely he still couldn't be nursing a grudge about his Christmas present? Maybe it was the fact that Beth had worn Lucy's bracelet ever since she'd received it that was bothering him. He'd have to have a talk with Virgil, he decided, clear the air. Maybe once he cheered up, Scott and John would settle down.

"Tell me more about the boys," Beth prompted. "Are all those trophies and medals theirs?" She raised her hand from the piano keys for a moment to wave at a large display cabinet set against one wall.

Grateful for the distraction from his uneasy thoughts, Jeff smiled proudly. "Oh yes. They're a talented bunch."

He opened the case and pulled out a medal. "This is Scott's..."

Twenty minutes later Beth had heard all about Scott's Air Force exploits, Gordon's swimming career and Alan's motor racing victories. She'd made all the right noises, admiring every memento and award Jeff had shown her. Try as she might, though, she just couldn't push him in the direction of the boys' current occupations, at least nothing beyond some vague mention of their responsibilities at Tracy Industries. As her uncle came to the end of his account of John's brilliant NASA career, Beth decided she'd have to try a little harder. Glancing out through the window she spotted Scott and Virgil making their way up the stairs. She couldn't help noticing how tense Virgil was at the moment – perhaps he would be the one to crack. Even if he didn't, it was always fun to annoy her cousins...

"What about Virgil?" she asked. "What did he do before he joined your company?"

Jeff hesitated. Virgil had come to work for him as soon as he graduated. That decision had been made even before he had started at Denver. Jeff had been delighted when Virgil had expressed a desire to study engineering. As much as he admired his son's talents in art and music, he didn't really want him following either as a career. There had been no pressure on Virgil to join his father's company, but when Jeff had outlined his plans for International Rescue Virgil had immediately come on board, helping to design and build the Thunderbirds and IR's other vehicles. Jeff couldn't tell Beth that, though.

"Well, nothing, really. He's always worked for me."

"He's never done anything else? I thought he might have tried to do something with his art. Or his music. He's good enough, surely?"

Jeff was about to launch into an enthusiastic tribute to his son's talents when he was startled by Scott's voice. He hadn't noticed his sons come in.

"Well, if you could see him before he plays in public you'd know why he didn't choose music as a career." Scott could never resist teasing his brother over his one weakness.

Jeff smiled too. "Oh yes, Virgil's legendary for his panic attacks."

"Really?" Beth asked. She wouldn't have expected anything to make the heroic International Rescue men nervous. "What about your paintings? Don't you want to show them off?"

"No," Virgil said, wondering why he was the subject under discussion. He loved to paint and sketch, but since winning the art competition which he still blamed for putting him in a position to be kidnapped, he hadn't done anything to put on show, despite the urging of his family and his art teachers. He didn't want to tell Beth the reasons behind that decision though.

Jeff glanced across at his son, guessing what was going through his head. Despite himself he found his own thoughts drifting back to that terrible time.

"So you just like the quiet life, then?" Beth asked. "But isn't it hard when your brothers have achieved so much? Don't you ever feel overshadowed by them?"

"Not really," Virgil said. His expression told her that he didn't appreciate the comment. Scott looked annoyed too, so, wondering if she'd hit on something which would goad them into revealing something about International Rescue, Beth kept pushing.

"Sorry, that must have sounded awful. But it can't be easy seeing all these reminders of the things they've done."

"Virgil's done plenty," Scott told her, an angry edge to his voice.

"Scott!" Virgil said, frowning. He didn't like being accused of being the loser of the family, though he appreciated his brother's attempt to defend him. He'd never thought of it like that anyway – he was perfectly happy with the way his life had worked out. He looked across at his father, wondering if he'd say anything to support him. A week ago he'd have been certain his father would be on his side. But now his faith in the man had been shaken and so he was hurt, but not surprised, when Jeff said nothing, just stared off into space as if Virgil wasn't even there.

"Dad?" Scott nudged his father. He'd hoped for a reaction too.

"What? Sorry, son, I was miles away." Jeff had missed much of the last part of the conversation, thinking about Virgil's kidnapping and its aftermath. Having almost lost him as a child, he'd been relieved to be able keep him close when he'd reached adulthood, even as he happily let the others go.

Beth watched them closely. It didn't look like anyone was going to leap to Virgil's defence and tell her all about his heroic IR exploits. Never mind, there was always tomorrow... She'd get the evidence to prove the link between the Tracys and International Rescue eventually.

"I'm going to bed," Virgil said.

"But it's only 8.30!" Jeff stared at him.

"Nice work, Dad," Scott hissed before following his brother out of the room. Virgil had been depressed enough before all this – now, with his father apparently agreeing with Beth that he was the underachiever of the family he was likely to feel even worse. He wished he could tell his cousin all the things Virgil had done – he might not be as well-known as his brothers, but as far as IR went, they couldn't cope without him. He glared at both Beth and his father as he left the lounge.

Jeff looked confused. "What's wrong with them? I'm sorry, Beth. I wanted to show you the family at its best. Scott and Virgil aren't usually so rude."

"Don't worry, Uncle Jeff. It's my fault. I think I upset Virgil." She allowed an expression of anxiety to cross her face. "I didn't mean to."

"Of course you didn't. It's not your fault. It's only natural that you should be curious about your cousins."

Beth smiled. _I'll remind you of that when I tell you what my curiosity uncovered_, she thought.

"Yes, but I should have realised about Virgil..."

"What about him?" Jeff asked sharply.

"Well, it's just that when I was in New York the first time, I mentioned to someone that I was related to you. They knew a bit about the family so they filled me in. They told me all about Virgil being kidnapped. Poor thing, he must have been traumatised. I suppose it's no wonder he wanted to stay close to you after that."

She almost held her breath, wondering if she was taking things too far. Surely now was the time for her uncle to leap to his son's defence. Making the assumption that Virgil was weak and helpless, clinging to his father after the horrors he'd experienced as a child, would surely sting her uncle into a robust defence of his undoubtedly brave and capable son. Watching him, she saw a raft of emotions cross his face, but finally he sighed in resignation. She couldn't help feeling frustrated – she guessed he'd been tempted to tell her she'd got Virgil all wrong, but the need to keep International Rescue secret had stopped him.

"It wasn't an easy time," Jeff finally said. "But don't underestimate Virgil, he's fine now. He had enough attention from the press at the time, though – it's no wonder he shied away from it when he grew up."

"It must have been hell for you, too," Beth said.

"Yes..." Jeff grew quiet again. Then he looked up at Beth with a forced smile.

"Play something. Something cheerful."

Beth realised the conversation wasn't going to lead to International Rescue. She gave up and went back to the piano.

"What do you want me to play?"

Jeff was soon cheerful again as Beth entertained him with some of Lucy's old favourites. Tomorrow, he decided, he'd talk to his sons. It was time they put their recent differences aside. He could do it tonight, but Virgil in particular had seemed to be in a bad mood and he didn't want another fight. Tomorrow would be better. After all, it would be his birthday and they'd surely want to please him. Tonight, though, he was going to make the most of his remaining time with his niece.

* * *

Scott followed Virgil to his room.

"You okay?"

"You sure you want to talk to a loser like me?" Virgil asked bitterly.

"Virg... it's not as if we could tell Beth all the things you've done. I only wish we could."

"It's not her I'm bothered about," Virgil told him. "Dad could have said something good about me. Do you think he believes I'm a failure?"

"What? Of course not! Best be thankful he didn't give IR away, huh? I'm sure that's the only reason he didn't defend you."

Virgil said nothing. He knew his brother's comment made sense but it didn't stop him feeling hurt.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't sound it. Should I call Grandma?"

Virgil glared at his brother. "Don't you dare! It took long enough to persuade her to go. You call her and she'll be on the first flight back."

"Guess so. Hey, Penny and Parker are going to check out Beth tomorrow. Maybe they'll find something we can use."

"What's the point?" Virgil flung himself on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. "She'll be gone soon. If she was a threat to us something would have happened by now. Face it, Scott, she's for real and Dad hates me."

"Then he can't like me and John much either," Scott pointed out. "Cheer up, Virg. It'll work out."

"You think so? If it goes on like this for much longer maybe I _will _go off and make something of myself."

"Don't say that. I wouldn't stay here if you left."

"You'd have to. What would happen to International Rescue without you?"

"It would cope a lot better without me than it would without you. Seriously, Virg, don't say things like that."

Virgil didn't reply. He had a lot to think about. Scott sat in silence for a while, then, getting the message that his brother wasn't in the mood to talk, gave up.

"Well, I'm going to head down to the silos. You coming?"

"Maybe later."

"Okay. You know where I am if you need me."

"Yeah."

Scott felt like punching the wall as Virgil's door shut behind him, but Kyrano was coming down the corridor so he forced a smile onto his face and accompanied him back to the lounge. There was no sign of Beth but his father was out on the terrace enjoying the cool breeze of the evening. Scott debated going to talk to him, then decided he couldn't face another confrontation. Instead he poured himself a stiff drink then went off to consult John.

* * *

The next day was a double cause for celebration as far as the brothers were concerned: their father's birthday and Beth's last full day on the island. It wasn't the best of birthdays though. Scott and Virgil were unusually quiet and, despite Gordon's best efforts, every attempt to make the atmosphere a little more festive fell flat. After breakfast and presents everyone drifted away. Jeff debated calling Virgil into his study for a chat, then decided to leave it for a while, hoping his son would be more cheerful after lunch.

It was mid-morning when John informed them they were needed.

"Where's Beth?" Scott asked, running into the lounge.

"In the pool," his father told him. "Get yourself down to your 'bird while Tin-Tin gets her out of the way. I'll brief you once you're settled."

"FAB!" Scott was gone in an instant.

Gordon and Alan came hurrying in, followed a few moments later by Virgil. They too were instructed to get ready and wait for instructions. The moment they'd left the lounge, Tin-Tin went flying out to the pool.

"Beth!"

Beth was lazily floating on an air-bed, half asleep in the warmth of the sun. She soon woke up though, guessing that there was going to be yet another visit to the caves or the studio. Wondering what would happen if she refused to co-operate, she closed her eyes again, pretending to be asleep.

"_Beth! Wake up!"_

There was no mistaking the urgency in Tin-Tin's voice and Beth smiled to herself. It looked like another rescue alright. Maybe this was her chance to find out the truth about her family. She lazily raised an arm and waved at Tin-Tin before settling back on the air-bed with an exaggerated air of enjoyment.

"Beth, you have to get out of the pool!" There was a desperate edge to Tin-Tin's voice now and Beth knew for sure that the Thunderbirds were about to be launched. Slowly raising her head, she squinted across the water at the other girl.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just... I need to talk to you. I - I had a fight with Alan..." Her words began to come faster as an idea began to take shape. "You're the only other girl on the island; you're the only one who'll understand. Please, come and talk."

"Sure." Beth slid off the air-bed and into the water, much to Tin-Tin's frustration. Now she'd want to dry off, do her hair... Tin-Tin would never get her into the studio at this rate. Conscious of how much time had already passed and guessing that Jeff would have finished his briefing and be waiting to launch the Thunderbirds, Tin-Tin had to bite her tongue to stop herself yelling at Beth to hurry up. The girl's progress was frustratingly slow, especially when she suddenly reached up to her ear and turned back.

"Give me a minute, I think I lost an earring."

"We'll look for it later." Tin-Tin tried to keep the panic from her voice. Glancing back she saw Jeff Tracy stride out onto the terrace gesturing furiously. Shrugging and pointing to Beth, she turned back to the girl as Jeff stormed back into the house.

"Beth, my father will find it for you, I promise. He'll drain the pool if he has to. Now come on, please. I really need to talk to someone. You won't believe what Alan did."

Beth looked across. Her lack of urgency was obviously driving Tin-Tin crazy. She wondered whether to dive beneath the surface to look for her earring – which was actually safely enclosed in her hand – just to wind the girl up even more. She thought better of it though – too much time-wasting and Tin-Tin might start to think she was doing it deliberately. She couldn't afford for anyone to become suspicious of her now.

_About time! _Tin-Tin thought to herself as Beth swam to the steps and hauled herself out. But she still had to wait for Beth to dry herself off, wrap herself in a towel and collect her magazine and drink before they could finally make their way into the house.

"I'll just go and get dressed. Why don't you wait in the kitchen? This kind of conversation usually needs some chocolate and a bottle of wine," Beth said cheerfully.

"No! Come into the studio. I don't want Alan to overhear us."

Not the studio again, Beth thought. And wouldn't you just bet there'd be some more seismic activity? Did they really think she was stupid? That she wouldn't have put two and two together eventually? Oh, she was going to enjoy telling them that she knew – and that she'd already set the wheels in motion for the unveiling of International Rescue.

Obediently trailing Tin-Tin down to the studio she wondered what excuse her uncle would make for the absence of his sons this time. She settled down on the couch next to Tin-Tin, who began to complain about Alan's inability to make any kind of commitment. The girl wasn't a natural liar, though and she found herself struggling to come up with answers to Beth's deliberately probing – and decidedly personal – questions about her relationship with Alan.

* * *

In Thunderbird One Scott was practically shaking with frustration. Why the delay? Surely it couldn't take this long to get Beth out of the pool? He found himself wondering if this would be the point at which she discovered their secret. Their luck couldn't hold out forever and Beth just might wonder why she was suddenly being dragged out of the pool and into... wherever Tin-Tin could get her. One more day, that was all they'd needed, but it seemed that time wasn't on their side.

"Scott?" Virgil sounded strained. "Any sign of a launch?"

"Nothing, Virg. Any minute now, I hope."

"We're not going to make it in time," Virgil said. "We should have been on our way long before now. Those people are going to die."

"Don't think like that!" Scott didn't want to admit that he'd had the same pessimistic thought. "Weather conditions are fine, we'll make good time. It'll be okay, Virg, we'll get them out of there."

"We'd better," Virgil replied and the bitterness in his tone frightened Scott. "I knew something like this would happen. He should never have brought her to the island."

"I know. But we'll get there, you'll see."

There was no reply and Scott guessed he hadn't convinced his brother. He certainly hadn't convinced himself.

"Base to Thunderbirds One and Two."

_At last!_ "Go ahead Base." Whatever his feelings, Scott stayed professional. Virgil didn't find it so easy though.

"About time! Is she out of the way? Can we launch now?"

"FAB, Virgil." Jeff didn't bother to hide the note of disapproval in his voice. Virgil's implied criticism hadn't gone unnoticed. "Prepare for launch."

* * *

When the 'seismic activity' came Beth had a sudden urge to ask Tin-Tin outright why it always seemed to happen when they were in the studio, but she was having far too much fun teasing the other girl. Poor Tin-Tin was scarlet. When the room stopped shaking she was on her feet and out of the room like a shot, leaving Beth to laugh at her discomfiture for a moment before turning her mind to more serious matters. If she didn't find something to prove the Tracys were International Rescue in the next few hours, it wouldn't be for want of trying.


	15. Chapter 14

_Sorry this is a bit late - it's been the week from hell at work. But it's over now and I've got next week off with lots of writing planned. I might even manage 2 chapters! Thanks as always for the reviews - I hope you like this chapter too. Bee_

Chapter Fourteen

It was a fairly 'local' rescue as far as these things went. If it hadn't been then there would have been no point in International Rescue even bothering to respond. An underground rail link in Malaysia had collapsed and those trapped inside would be lucky to last the hour.

The tunnel was nearly seventy years old and some of the wiring hadn't been replaced in all those years. All it had taken was a tiny spark and seconds later the electrics in the lighting system were alight. Within minutes the fire was raging through all the electrical systems. As power was lost, the train already in the tunnel slowly came to a halt in the darkness. For a few minutes there was relative calm as the well-rehearsed evacuation procedure began. The passengers and crew might even have made it out safely, given another five minutes, but the fire had taken hold, smoke and flames filling the tunnel. There was a sudden explosion and the train was blown off its tracks, the fire quickly spreading through the carriages. As the passengers and crew desperately fled down the tunnel, all pretence at calm abandoned, there was another series of explosions as the cars being carried in the end carriages caught light and their fuel tanks exploded one by one. That was all it took for the already weakened roof to start to fall. Most of the passengers and crew had got far enough down the tunnel to escape to safety but several were killed instantly when the roof collapsed on top of them. A further twelve people found themselves trapped, the blocked tunnel ahead of them, the burning trains behind them. It was only a matter of time before the flames reached them or they choked on the smoke. There was an emergency phone in an alcove nearby, put there for use by maintenance workers. Contact with the rail operator was soon established and the situation assessed. There was nothing the local rescue teams could do in the time available. Their only hope was International Rescue.

* * *

On Thunderbird Two Gordon and Alan cast uneasy looks at each other for what seemed like the thousandth time. They said nothing – there seemed little point since they'd be hard pushed to make themselves heard over the screaming of Two's engines. Virgil only pushed his 'bird beyond normal operating limits when things were desperate, but he'd never taken Two to such extremes before. Gordon, glancing anxiously over his brother's shoulder at the instrument panel, thought he'd never before seen so many needles heading into the red zone on their dials. Two's engines were going to be shot after this. In fact, he thought, they'd be lucky to arrive at the danger zone at all if Virgil kept this up. He said nothing though, having already had his head bitten off by his brother when he'd commented on this insane abuse of Two's engines. It was obvious that Virgil had taken the delayed launch badly. Gordon just hoped that they'd arrive in time to save the trapped people - he couldn't bear to imagine how his brother would react if anyone died that day.

"Mobile Control to Thunderbird Two and Base." Scott's voice could barely be heard over the sound of the engines.

Virgil released his white-knuckled grip on the yoke for a moment to flip the volume control up as high as it would go.

"Go ahead."

"It doesn't look good. Twelve people trapped. If the fire doesn't get them the smoke will. Time's running out. What's your ETA?"

"Eight minutes."

"That soon?" Scott's voice held a note of surprise. "You must really be pushing it, Virg."

"Got to make up the time we lost," was Virgil's only comment as he focused his efforts on coaxing the protesting craft onwards.

* * *

On Tracy Island, Beth got ready for some serious snooping. Slipping out of her room she wondered where she might find her uncle. Where would International Rescue's operations be directed from? Jeff's study or Brains' lab seemed the most likely places, she thought. After a moment's thought she decided to try the study first, hoping she didn't run into anyone along the way. She guessed there would be some plan to distract her, but, if at all possible, she'd resist any attempts to get her out of the way. It wouldn't even look suspicious. It was her Uncle Jeff's birthday, after all, and what could be more natural than to want to spend her last few hours on the island with the man who had made it all possible?

"Beth!" Tin-Tin's voice behind her had Beth biting back a curse. She swung round to greet the girl, doing her best to hide her irritation.

"What's Alan done now?" she asked innocently.

"Oh, nothing. It's not that. Mr Tracy asked me to take you flying. He said you enjoyed the lesson he gave you yesterday."

Poor Tin-Tin, Beth thought. She wouldn't mind betting the girl was dreading the prospect of a couple of hours in an aeroplane with nowhere to run to if Beth asked a few more of her awkward questions. It was tempting... but Beth decided she had more pressing concerns.

She pulled an exaggerated face of disappointment. "Oh, Tin-Tin, that's really kind of you but I'd rather just enjoy my last afternoon here on the island."

"But Mr Tracy insisted," Tin-Tin told her.

"Well, let's go and find him," Beth suggested. "I'm sure I can change his mind. Don't forget I'm flying back to London with him tomorrow. He can give me another lesson then."

"But I don't think-" Tin-Tin gave up and hurried after Beth as she moved swiftly towards her uncle's study.

"Is he in there?" Beth asked, as she reached the door. Tin-Tin wasn't sure what to say. Jeff was indeed in there, biding his time impatiently until his niece was out of the way and he could settle himself at his desk in the lounge.

"Beth, this really isn't a good time," Tin-Tin said desperately. "I know he's got a lot of work to do."

"On his birthday? That's not right." Beth rapped on the door. "Uncle Jeff? Are you in there?"

There was no answer.

"Come on, he's not there," Tin-Tin told her, pulling at her arm to try to get her away.

Shaking her off, Beth tried again.

"Uncle Jeff, you can't spend your birthday working. Come and have coffee with me." And if she could prepare one of her 'special' coffees maybe she'd be able to get the answers she needed.

But the door remained defiantly closed. Beth debated knocking again, then decided to play it safe. If she was going to discover the existence of International Rescue on Tracy Island today, then it had to appear accidental. Practically breaking her uncle's door down was only going to make people suspicious and she couldn't afford that. It wasn't as if she didn't have time on her side, regardless of her comments about today being her last day.

"Looks like he's not in there," she said, letting Tin-Tin lead her towards the lounge. "Maybe he's with the boys. Where are they?"

"I think they've gone fishing with Alan."

"And left their father alone on his birthday? That's a bit mean. No wonder he's gone off to work."

"I suppose Alan wanted to talk after our fight," Tin-Tin said. "Come on, let's get down to the jet."

"Okay," Beth smiled. "We never got to finish our chat, did we? A couple of hours in the air should be long enough for you to tell me the rest of the story."

Poor Tin-Tin had to turn away to hide the look of desperation that crossed her face. This was the hardest thing she'd ever had to do for International Rescue. Beth had seemed so shy before – why did she suddenly have to become so brazen?

At that moment Jeff Tracy walked into the lounge. He looked grim and the sight of Tin-Tin and Beth in the room didn't do anything to brighten his expression.

"Uncle Jeff! Where have you been? Come for a walk with me? It's my last day, don't forget."

"Not now." For once there was no affection in his tone.

"Are you alright?" Beth asked. He looked as stressed as he sounded and she wondered if the rescue was going badly.

"I'm fine. Now why aren't you girls off flying?"

"Beth doesn't want to go," Tin-Tin told him.

"Beth-"

"It's your birthday, Uncle Jeff, can't I spend the time with you? Surely you don't want to work on my last afternoon?"

Beth wondered if she was pushing her luck, catching the look of sheer exasperation which crossed his face. He was obviously frustrated by her failure to cooperate with his plan to get her off the island, but her constant references to her return home seemed to be convincing him that she had no hidden motives.

"I'm really busy," he told her. "We'll have some time later."

"But-"

"Just go, will you?" Jeff's sharp tone surprised Beth. So she _could_ push him too far then... Okay, time to back off – she'd get other chances.

"Okay, maybe another flying lesson would be a good idea." She allowed a slight tremor to creep into her voice.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry." Jeff really did sound contrite. "I didn't mean to snap at you. There's nothing I'd like better than to spend the afternoon with you, it's just that my business makes so many demands on me and some things just can't be ignored."

She smiled at him.

"I understand. And you've given up so much of your time for me already. I'm really going to miss you, Uncle Jeff."

"I'll miss you too," he told her as he watched Tin-Tin lead her away. He really would – she was the only person who seemed to understand him lately. He couldn't believe he'd spoken to her like that – it wasn't her fault the rescue was delayed, she couldn't possibly have known what was at stake as she dallied in the pool. He'd apologise properly later, but right now he had more urgent concerns – lives were at stake and time was running out. Nervously he slid into place at his desk, hoping Scott or John had good news for him. He knew that if this rescue was a failure the fallout would be devastating. The boys would blame him for bringing Beth to the island – and they'd be right. What had he been thinking? If anyone died today it would be his fault and he didn't know if he'd be able to live with the guilt.

Beth strapped herself into her seat on the jet. Later she'd entertain herself with a little more Tin-Tin torment, but for now she wanted to get her thoughts in order. It was one thing for her uncle to snap at his sons, but she wasn't pleased to be on the receiving end herself. The sooner she got some more of Byron's drug in him the better. She wouldn't relax until she knew he was under her control again.

* * *

Scott loved his work for International Rescue. He loved flying Thunderbird One, he loved helping people, he loved the adrenaline rush of a rescue. There were a few drawbacks to the job though. What he really hated was the time he had to wait between setting up Mobile Control at the danger zone and the arrival of Thunderbird Two, when the rescue could actually get underway. Today was no different. Having pacified the frantic crowd which had surrounded him as he'd stepped out of One and unloaded Mobile Control, he'd done his best to get the full picture. John had already provided him with a wealth of data but there was always more to discover once he was actually at the scene. Once he had all the information he could formulate a plan for the rescue. He set himself to work on that task and, by the time he heard Two coming into land - he hadn't even recognised the sound of his brother's approach at first, so different was the tormented whine from the usual steady hum of Two's engines – he had everything worked out. Whether or not the rescue would be successful was anyone's guess, though. The people in the tunnel were alive but fading. It was going to be close.

"How long have we got?" Virgil's tension was obvious.

"Not sure," Scott said. "They're struggling down there. The last report said half of them had passed out from the smoke. Get in the Mole. I'm sending you the coordinates for the drilling point."

"FAB. We're on our way."

"Thunderbird One to Base." Scott was well aware that his father had been unusually quiet during this rescue. He'd usually be chipping in with suggestions or simply offering words of encouragement. Today there had been none of that, just constant, tense requests for an update on progress.

"Go ahead Scott."

"The guys are setting off in the Mole now."

"Are the victims still alive?"

"As far as I know."

"So we were in time after all?" Jeff couldn't keep the relief out of his voice.

"Let's hope so," Scott said. He wouldn't relax until the last of the victims was up on the surface.

"Come in Mobile Control," Virgil called.

"How's it looking?" Scott asked, turning his attention back to the Mole.

"Another two minutes," Virgil told him. "We're just-"

Suddenly there was a deafening roar and the ground shook. Virgil's words were cut off and Scott, clutching at his console to keep from falling, turned to stare at the hole which had been created by the Mole. A plume of thick black smoke came pouring out.

"Mole, come in! Virg? Gordon? Alan?"

"What's going on?" John cut in. Base was demanding information too, but Scott didn't have a lot to tell them.

"There was an explosion. I can't contact the Mole. I-"

"We're still here, Scott." There was no joy or relief in Virgil's voice, however.

"The victims?" But Scott already knew the answer. If the explosion had come from the tunnel then there was no way anyone could have survived.

There was no answer from the Mole for a moment, then Gordon's voice came through.

"They wouldn't have stood a chance, Scott. The blast nearly blew us back to the surface."

"Right..." Scott took a moment to pull himself together, trying to ignore the anguished cries from the crowd behind him. "Base, did you hear that?"

"I heard." Jeff's voice was little more than a whisper, his shock plainly evident.

"Now what?" John asked after a moment's pause.

"Nothing more we can do here. I'll bring the guys back." He radioed through the command to return to the surface. For a long moment there was no response. Then,

"After we've picked up the bodies."

Scott felt as bad as his brother, but he had to follow protocol. "Virg? You can't. I know it's hard but that's a job for the authorities here, not us."

"Not today. We let them die, the least we can do is bring the bodies back."

"We didn't let them die."

"Two minutes, Scott. _Two minutes._ That's how close we were."

"Virg-"

"We were _ten_ minutes late launching. We could have got here, rescued them... they'd be safely on the surface by now."

"Or you, Gordon and Alan could have been in the tunnel with them. There are no guarantees of anything, you know that."

"I know things would have been different if _she_ hadn't been there." Virgil cut the radio link.

"Is he still heading into the tunnel?" John asked.

Scott checked his monitors and sighed. "Yes." Well aware that his father was listening in he wondered what he'd say. But there was nothing from Base – yet.

"Scott?" It was Alan.

"Yeah?"

"We broke through to the tunnel but... there's nothing here to recover. The tunnel's full of rubble – the whole roof's collapsed. There's nothing we can do. Gordon's bringing the Mole back up."

Scott couldn't fail to notice that Virgil wasn't doing the driving.

"Virgil?"

"I'm still here." Virgil's tone was bitter. "Have you told Base?"

"Dad heard."

"What's he said?"

"Nothing."

Virgil laughed. "No, not much he can say really, is there?"

Scott was saved from replying by the sight of the Mole emerging from its hole. Locking down Mobile Control he raced across to see his brothers.

Gordon had got the Mole back into Thunderbird Two and sealed the pod before he released the mechanism for the Mole's door. He wasn't quite sure what Virgil would do once he was out of the Mole. He and Alan had had to drag their brother back to the Mole when he'd seemed about to tackle the mass of rubble with his bare hands. This extreme emotional reaction wasn't like Virgil at all. Gordon understood up to a point – the deaths of those people had devastated him, too, and he completely agreed with his brother that their father's actions had cost twelve people their lives. But Virgil had been on edge even before the rescue, having to deal with a week of rejection from his father on top of everything else. Gordon had been worried enough about Virgil during the flight out – he'd not seen his brother so close to cracking since he was twelve and trying to cope with the trauma of his kidnapping.

"Right," Virgil pushed past him. "Let's see what he's got to say for himself."

"Virgil!" Alan called out, but his brother was gone.

"Where is he?" Scott had finally arrived.

"Gone up to the cockpit to call Base. Our watches and the Mole's radio seem to have developed some kind of fault. None of us could contact Base."

Scott managed a smile as he used his own watch to call John.

"Good thinking. I'm guessing you cut the radio."

"You really think it's a good idea for him to speak to Dad right now?"

Scott shook his head. "I'll talk to him but I'm not sure I'm going to be able to calm him down. He's right – if Beth hadn't been around we'd have been here sooner."

"Has Dad said anything to you?"

"Nothing. He told me to call in when we leave but apart from that... He's devastated though, I can hear it in his voice."

"Yeah. He's aged about twenty years. I haven't seen him look this bad since he was in the middle of his treatment. Scott, this isn't going to be easy."

"John, why can't I contact Base?" Virgil cut in. He wasn't happy.

"Sorry, Virgil, I've got a few technical problems up here. I'm working on it now."

"Don't lie to me! There's no problem! You don't want me speaking to him do you? What do you think I'm going to say?"

Scott and John hadn't actually got as far as details, though they'd both realised that things were likely to be said which couldn't be easily taken back. It was going to be bad enough at the debrief when at least everyone would have had the chance to collect their thoughts – the last thing they needed was for Virgil and their father to start an argument when neither would be thinking straight.

"Look, you know how Dad's been lately," John began. "We don't want him-"

"I don't care! Twelve people died here, John. He can't talk himself out of this one. What do you think he can possibly say to justify what he's done?"

"Virgil," Scott said wearily, "This isn't the time or the place. Let's just get home and talk it over calmly."

Virgil laughed. "Calmly? You think I'll calm down by the time we get home? Maybe if we go the long way round... but in thirty minutes? Not going to happen."

Scott sighed. He was used to pacifying Gordon or Alan, even John on occasions, but Virgil... this was the first time in years he'd seen his brother so angry. Virgil was right – John was only delaying the inevitable. He was shocked out of his thoughts by the familiar sound of Two's engines warming up.

"Virgil, what are you doing? I'm still on board."

"You'd better get off quickly then. I'm not hanging around."

Torn between wanting to go and calm his brother down and the need to get out before One and Mobile Control were abandoned, he gave up and ran for the door, calling to his brother as he did so.

"I'll pace you back. You're right, we need to talk to Dad but we need to stay calm. Let me do the talking."

"I don't think you can talk us through this one, Scott."

"At least let me try. Please?" He got as far away from Two as he could before she lifted off.

"Okay. You can talk first. But I want my say too. This has gone far enough, Scott. People died today because he brought Beth to the island."

"Yes, but she's going tomorrow. We can get over this."

"Is she? I'll believe that when I see it."

"He's got hotel reservations..." Scott had been pinning all his hopes on Beth going. He couldn't believe that after today his father would keep her around. If he had any sense he'd already be packing, making a quick getaway from the island before his furious sons returned. For a moment he was hopeful that he could persuade his father to do just that before despondency overtook him again. His father might not have been himself lately but he was never going to be the kind of man to run away from trouble – or a fight.

* * *

When Virgil had announced that the Mole would reach the trapped victims in two minutes, Jeff had allowed himself to relax. Why, he didn't know. After all, how many times had there been a last-minute drama out on a rescue? But he'd been so desperate to reassure himself that Beth's inadvertent delay of the launch wasn't going to have dire consequences that he'd clutched at the hope that his boys would get there in time. When the news of the explosion came through he'd thought for a moment that he was going to pass out. With his heart pounding and his lungs unable to take in a breath, he'd actually clutched at the edge of his desk wondering if this was it and hoping Kyrano would find him before it was too late. Then he'd gradually recovered, the physical symptoms of his shock fading even as the emotional effects made themselves known. How many people had Scott said? Twelve? Twelve people who would most likely be alive now if International Rescue had set off when they received the call for help, not ten minutes later. And it was all his fault. He'd brought Beth here. He'd ignored his sons and his mother when they'd warned him of the likely consequences. He'd been so convinced that he knew best. But they'd been right. Twelve deaths on his conscience... He was dreading the debriefing. Scott, John and Virgil had been vocal in their criticism of him before this. They weren't going to take this well. And Alan and Gordon – the two sons he was still on easy terms with, they were surely going to blame him too. He buried his head in his hands in despair.

How long he sat there he didn't know. But suddenly Thunderbird One was radioing in for permission to land. Scott was followed just a few minutes later by Virgil – Jeff guessed his eldest had wanted to stick with his brothers for the journey home, a sure sign of the impact the day's events had had on his sons. Virgil's comments were brief, his voice cold. It was clear he could barely bring himself to speak to his father. In his shame, Jeff could barely formulate a reply.

With both 'birds safely home, Jeff shut down Command. He stood up shakily to greet his sons. It didn't surprise him when, instead of appearing randomly one by one as they usually did, they all emerged into the lounge at the same time. For a moment they all looked at each other, no one speaking.

"So," Virgil said finally, ignoring Scott's pleading shake of the head. "Not our finest hour, Dad."

Jeff drew in a deep breath. "I-" was as far as he got before Kyrano appeared. "If you please, perhaps it might be better to talk later. Dinner will be ready in half an hour and Miss Bethany and my daughter will be landing in a few minutes."

No one wanted Beth arriving in the middle of a heated argument – if nothing else they'd managed to keep International Rescue safely hidden and no one wanted to jeopardise that now.

"Thank you, Kyrano," Scott said. "Come on," he pulled a resisting Virgil out of the lounge. Gordon and Alan followed them. Jeff sank back down into his chair, grateful for the respite but knowing the discussion had only been postponed.

When Beth came into the lounge she was genuinely shocked by her uncle's appearance. He looked dreadful.

"What's happened?" she asked, rushing to his side.

Jeff looked up at her. He knew she was the cause of all this – well, indirectly at least – but she was the only person who seemed pleased to see him right now and he couldn't help clinging to this. He couldn't tell her the real reason for his distress, though. He thought quickly.

"A friend of mine died today."

"Oh, I'm sorry." The rescue obviously hadn't gone well. It didn't occur to her that she could have had anything to do with that.

"The boys were fond of him too – they're all devastated. I'm sorry, your last evening here isn't going to be very cheerful. "

_Just as well it's not really my last evening, then,_ Beth thought as she hugged her uncle. She just hoped Kyrano had got around to preparing his seafood dish, otherwise she'd have to pay a visit to the kitchen later that evening.

"Can I get you a coffee?" she asked.

He looked up at her gratefully. "Yes, please."

This time Beth's luck was in. Kyrano had slipped away from the kitchen to update Tin-Tin on the day's events. A pan full of something fishy was bubbling away happily on the cooker and Beth pulled a face at the sight of a plate of mussels resting on the counter. Still, it had to be done...

She quickly made her uncle's coffee, added a strong dose of Byron's drug then took it back through to the lounge.

"Here you are," she said cheerfully. "You look like you need it."

"Thank you." His hands shook slightly as he took the cup and gulped the coffee down. Beth wondered just what had happened. As soon as she could she'd check out the news stations. Her cousins hadn't been gone long, so it couldn't have been a major disaster. She wondered if her uncle was in the mood to give her some details himself. He looked as if he needed to talk to someone and who better than his loving niece?

"Poor Uncle Jeff, it looks like you haven't had the best of birthdays," she began, only to break off as Brains came into the room. He stopped dead at the sight of her and cast a desperate glance back at the door before taking a small step forward.

"M-Mr T-Tracy?"

"What is it Brains?"

"I-I-I..." He shook his head. Saying what he needed with Beth around was beyond him. "L-later." And he was gone.

Despite everything Jeff managed a smile. "You make him nervous," he told Beth. "But I think he likes you."

"Well I like him, though I wish he'd let me get to know him better. Not that I'll have the chance to now." Beth smiled sadly. "This time tomorrow I'll be in London. It's going to be cold after the island."

"I shouldn't have brought you here," Jeff murmured, much to Beth's shock. She didn't want her uncle saying things like that – if Scott heard he'd have her packed and in the jet before she got the chance to poison herself.

"Uncle Jeff? I thought you liked having me around. I've had such a lovely time, meeting my family, getting to know you better. What's wrong?"

Jeff looked up at her. She was so much like Lucy and right now he missed his wife more than ever. It surely hadn't been wrong to want to help the girl? He'd never intended for things to turn out like this. Grateful for the chance to turn his thoughts away from the twelve victims, he allowed himself to forget them for a moment as he focused on his niece.

"It's not your fault. You're a good girl, Beth. Have you really enjoyed yourself here? The boys haven't been as welcoming as they might have been."

"Well, they're bound to be a bit suspicious, I suppose. I mean they're rich and I'm some strange girl from nowhere. I think they thought I was after your money." She laughed.

Jeff frowned. Was that it? All the fuss the boys had made, was it really because of money? All the time they'd claimed to be thinking of International Rescue, but now he came to think of it... Beth might well be right. The drug was doing its job and he could only think about how much he liked having Beth around and how much his sons had let him down recently – today most of all. He'd been desperately searching for an escape from the guilt he was feeling over the failed rescue and with Beth he found it. All the shock and shame seemed to fade away as he was consumed with thoughts of gratitude towards the girl - and resentment towards his sons. It was incredible, he thought. He'd been feeling so bad but after five minutes talking to Beth he'd recovered his old confidence. She always made him feel better. How would he cope without her?

He surprised Beth by pulling her in for a hug. Then he got up. "Thank you, Beth. I'm going to get ready for dinner. You've made me feel a lot better. You're right, my boys need to be put straight about a few things."

* * *

Dinner was a quiet, awkward meal. Virgil didn't appear at all. Scott was there but said nothing, pushing his food around his plate but never actually eating anything. Gordon and Alan were hungry after their stressful day, but even so, they didn't eat a huge amount. Jeff ate a little, gathering his strength for the battle ahead. It was Beth who ate the most. She'd caught the news when she'd gone back to her room to change for dinner. International Rescue's failure for want of a couple of minutes was one of the main stories. She'd stared at the screen for a moment trying to work out how much time had been wasted in getting her out of the pool. Surely it couldn't have been her fault. A nagging voice told her that it was but she pushed it to one side – she'd had a lot of practice at doing that over the years, in fact it was unusual for her conscience to even bother to put up a fight these days. No, of course it wasn't her fault. She knew her cousins would blame her though and, even with her uncle drugged and seemingly back on her side, she wondered if they'd decide enough was enough and take her home themselves. She had a feeling there was going to be quite a debate about the day's events later and her uncle was heavily outnumbered. As a consequence she ate more than she'd intended to. She knew that tomorrow she had to make it look good, to be so ill that no one would even contemplate trying to get her off the island for at least another week. Long enough to carry out the plan she'd hatched with Byron's help, anyway.

When the meal was over Jeff pushed back his chair and nodded to his sons.

"My study, five minutes. Make sure Virgil's there."

Beth watched them go with interest, guessing that the post mortem on the failed rescue was about to begin. She wished she could hear what was going on but the study was apparently soundproofed – she'd tried listening at the door before. There was no point hanging around. Instead she moved across to the piano and began to play one of Caparelli's compositions, just to upset Virgil that little bit more!

The debriefing was as unpleasant as everyone had expected. As far as the boys were concerned, there was only one reason why so many people had lost their lives that day – Beth's presence on the island. Jeff knew it was indefensible, but, still under the effects of Byron's drug, he fought his corner anyway.

"So," he said, looking at the four tense faces in front of him and the one on the video screen. "We failed."

Virgil looked as if he might have some comment to make at the use of the word 'we', but Scott's hand on his arm stopped him saying anything. He'd promised his brother he wouldn't lose his temper and he intended to keep his word – for the moment anyway. He stared at his father as he continued.

"We can't change the fact that those people died. But we need to work out why it happened. We have to see what we can do to make sure we don't find ourselves in the same situation again."

This time it wasn't just Virgil who responded badly to this. Virgil stared incredulously at his father, wanting to say something but not being able to get the words out, whilst Scott, who'd been psyching himself up to stay calm and in control, couldn't help the exclamation which came bursting out.

"_What?_ There's no question about why, Dad. Beth held us up. We spent ten minutes waiting for her to get out of the pool. If she hadn't been there..."

"But she _was_ there, Scott. It's not the first time we've had visitors and had to distract them. If Tin-Tin-"

"You can't be thinking of blaming Tin-Tin?" Alan raged. "All week she's had to find ways of distracting Beth. You've embarrassed her in front of everyone. And now you're blaming her for this?"

Jeff sighed. "I'm not blaming her, Alan, I'm simply saying-"

"Well don't. It wasn't her fault."

"Guys!" John rarely had to yell to make himself heard from Five. "This isn't helping. Dad, nothing changes the fact that if Beth hadn't been there we'd have launched sooner."

"I agree, John. But we didn't. What did you want me to do? Go out there and tell her that Thunderbird One needed to launch so could she please get out of the pool quickly? We've spent the past week protecting our secret, we couldn't give ourselves away at the last minute."

"Is she still going tomorrow?" Gordon asked.

"Of course. I wish she could stay but she has a life to get back to."

"You wish she could stay?" Virgil asked, shoving his chair back and jumping to his feet. "After all this? Twelve people dead and you still want her around?"

"Virg!" Scott tried to pull his brother back into his chair.

Jeff looked steadily at his son. "Why don't we discuss your role in this disaster, Virgil?"

Virgil stared back at him. "_My_ role?"

"Are you sure you couldn't have got there any sooner?"

"Dad!" Gordon was on his feet now. "Virg nearly burnt out the engines getting us there as soon as he did. We couldn't have got there any faster."

"Well I hope Two's in shape to get to our next callout," Jeff said, aware that he wasn't being fair but so far on the defensive that he no longer cared what he said.

"She will be," Virgil said. "Whether or not _I_ will be..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Virgil turned and stormed towards the door. "I can't believe the way you're acting. This was Beth's fault, Dad. And the only reason she was there was because _you_ brought her here. We all warned you but you wouldn't listen. You just can't accept it was you, can you? You really want to blame me? Or Tin-Tin? Hey, maybe it's Kyrano's fault, or John's... Or how about Grandma? Heaven forbid _you _might be wrong for once."

All the guilt he'd been feeling came flooding back. Jeff knew his son was right, he knew he was being unfair. The drug he'd taken wouldn't let him admit it, though. He was full of fury, hating Virgil for being the one to vocalise the thoughts he knew the others shared. His son couldn't be allowed to get away with it.

"Virgil! You come back here!" Jeff was on his feet and out of the door after Virgil, closely followed by his other three sons.

"I've got nothing more to say to you!"

Virgil automatically turned left to head for the lounge until the sound of the piano registered and he pulled up, swearing under his breath before turning and heading in the opposite direction, pushing past his father's outstretched arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jeff yelled, furious that his son was once again walking away from him.

"To buy myself a piano!"

"That's right, go and spend MY money!"

Virgil stopped dead. He turned and stared at his father in disbelief.

Jeff wanted to hurt his son for the way he'd made him feel. Beth's comments of the night before had suddenly come back to him. And suddenly the conversation was about more than the events of that afternoon.

"That's right, _my _money. It's always been my money for you, hasn't it! At least the others made something of themselves before they joined International Rescue. But you... you've always relied on me to support you."

The drug might have stopped Jeff from thinking straight, but he knew he'd crossed a line when he heard Scott gasp and saw the incredulous look in Virgil's eyes as he turned to face him.

"Y_our _money? I thought I had a_ job_ here, that I _earned_ the money you gave me. I thought you employed me to work for International Rescue, I didn't realise I was just a spoilt rich kid living off my father. I thought that with every cut and bruise, every broken bone, every time I've ended up in the infirmary or in hospital I was earning my pay!" His voice rose to a shout and he was shaking with fury.

Virgil wasn't a member of International Rescue for the money and they both knew it. Jeff took a step backwards, suddenly uncertain of himself, realising from the pale, shocked faces of all his sons, that he'd gone too far. He stared at Virgil in sudden fear, wishing that he could take back the words.

"Virgil..." he said weakly.

His son didn't let him finish.

"What do you want from me, Dad? You were the one who wanted me to work for Tracy Industries as soon as I graduated. I've given up everything for you: a normal life, an engineering career, the chance to develop my art, my music, any chance of a relationship or a family of my own. I put my life on the line every time I go out on a rescue and you're telling me it's still not enough. Is it just me or do you feel the same way about the others?"

"Virgil..." Scott couldn't stand by and see his father and brother square up to each other like this. He placed a calming hand on Virgil's shoulder, feeling how tense his brother was, his whole body shaking.

"Keep out of it, Scott!" Virgil snapped, shrugging him off. "Come on, Dad. Is it just me you feel this way about?"

"I don't feel like that about you, you know that."

"Until today I thought I did. But now..." He shook his head as if trying to dislodge the unwelcome thoughts. His voice dropped until it was almost a whisper. "You know what really gets me?"

"What?" Jeff wasn't sure he wanted to know. He had a feeling that things were going to be said that neither of them would be able to forget in a hurry.

"You say you wish you'd had a daughter who looked like Mom. You keep saying how great it would have been to have this little girl around, but you know what? If you _had_ had a daughter like Mom, you wouldn't have kept her. You wouldn't have been able to stand it. You could hardly bear to look at me!"

"Virgil!" Gordon couldn't believe his brother had finally challenged his father over his treatment of him all those years ago.

Jeff looked guiltily at his son. He was probably right. But then, how could he know? Maybe a daughter would have been a comfort. He couldn't justify his behaviour towards Virgil, but he could defend himself against the accusation that he would have abandoned his own child.

"That's not true!"

"What? That you pushed me away or that you'd have treated a daughter differently? You're not exactly making me feel wanted, Dad. Do you know how it felt, seeing you turn away from me every time I made you think of Mom? How it felt to see you praising the others every time they achieved something whilst I had to hide my paintings away and practise the piano in secret? How it felt to be ignored or left out? How it felt to lose my mother AND my father..."

Virgil couldn't say any more and Jeff was too stunned to answer. This time when Virgil turned and walked away he didn't say anything. Scott gave his father a furious look before hurrying away to catch up with his brother.

"Virgil, WAIT!" Scott had to run to keep up with him. "Where are you going?"

"Away from this place."

They reached the hangar where the family jet was waiting.

"Think he'll mind me borrowing HIS jet?" Virgil asked bitterly, pulling the door open.

"Virg, come on. Calm down." Scott followed his brother into the plane.

"Leave me alone, Scott." Virgil turned to face his brother. "Get off! I'm leaving."

"I'm not getting off."

"Then I hope you're happy with a one way trip to the mainland." With that he shut and locked the door and headed up to the cockpit. Scott debated whether to follow him then decided to give him some time to settle down. He trusted Virgil to fly safely despite his anger and hoped that the flight might calm his brother. Besides, he needed time to think. As he sat down in the nearest seat he realised he was shaking.

Back in his study, Jeff collapsed in his chair. He couldn't believe what had just happened. How had they gone from a mission debrief to this? Anger at Virgil competed with the shame he felt at his behaviour all those years ago. It was less painful to focus on the anger he felt though, and when Gordon hesitantly called him to tell him that the jet was preparing for take-off he muttered bitterly,

"Let him go."

"Dad, Scott's gone with him."

Jeff might have known that if it came down to a choice, Scott would back Virgil. He felt sick, suddenly realising that he might have driven away not just one, but two of his sons.


	16. Chapter 15

_Well I 'm still feeling guilty for what I've done to poor Virgil! I wish I could say it was all going to be sorted out quickly... but I can't. This is my longest story so far and there's quite a way to go yet. Thanks to everyone who's taking the time to read, especially those who responded to the last chapter. (And a huge thank you to Dr Loopstagirl for giving me a second opinion on this part!) Bee_

Chapter Fifteen

Beth forced herself to stay put at the piano, even though she was desperate to find out what was going on. She kept playing, although her frequent mistakes gave away the fact that she was more concerned with what was going on in her uncle's study than with her music. At one point, some five minutes after her uncle had called the meeting with her cousins, she thought she heard shouting. Not wanting to alert anyone to her interest by stopping playing completely, she kept going, though she dropped the volume as low as she could. Even so she had to strain to hear anything. She thought she could make out Virgil's voice as well as her uncle's, but it was impossible to be certain. Then everything went quiet.

A few minutes later she was startled when the runway lights went on. She wondered if this meant an arrival or a departure and she didn't have long to wait for an answer. Within two minutes the Tracy family jet had roared down the runway and quickly disappeared into the darkness. The lights flickered out and all was quiet once more.

Beth stopped playing and went out onto the terrace, trying to work out what was going on. It looked as if things had got out of hand and someone – she guessed Virgil, since he'd failed to appear at dinner and he'd had a pretty stressful week of it even before this – had decided he'd had enough. She wasn't bothered about him, but she wondered how this development was going to affect her. One thing was for sure, she was going to be even less popular now. Thinking that it would be best to keep a low profile for the next few hours, she decided to call it a night and head for the safety of her room. But just at that moment her attention was caught by the appearance of Gordon. He came out onto the deck by the pool, apparently intent on going for a swim. She was immediately struck by his posture – he usually moved lightly and easily but tonight his head was down and he trudged miserably to the side of the pool. There was obviously something weighing on his mind. Only when he dived into the water did he appear to relax. It might have been late and he might just have had dinner – though as Beth recalled, he hadn't eaten all that much – but it appeared that the only way he could release the tension was by surging up and down the pool. She watched, losing count of the lengths he covered, impressed with the speed of his stroke but knowing that it was the need to make himself feel better rather than work out which was pushing him on.

Just as she was about to go to her room, Tin-Tin and Alan arrived, arm in arm but wearing matching looks of distress. They sat down at the edge of the pool, dangling their legs in the water as Gordon slowed and swam over to them. Their murmuring voices floated up to Beth, but they spoke too quietly for their words to be heard. After a few minutes Tin-Tin got up and walked away. Alan called out after her – Beth heard that clearly enough - then got up himself and ran after her. Gordon pushed himself away from the edge of the pool, floating on his back for a minute or so, then turned himself over and resumed his relentless pace up and down the pool.

Beth wondered what would happen if another call for help came in. No one she'd seen so far looked in a fit state to do anything about it. Somewhat worried that she might have been responsible for the demise of International Rescue before she could expose it, she decided it was definitely time to turn in. The route to her room took her past Jeff's study. She debated whether or not to say goodnight – she'd done so every night since she'd arrived on the island and she didn't want to change her routine now, not when she had to appear above suspicion. But the decision was made for her. When she turned the corner of the corridor which led to the study she found Kyrano standing outside the closed door, imploring his employer to open up and let him in. Catching sight of Beth he broke off, giving her a smile which in no way hid his anxiety. It was the first time she'd seen any flicker of emotion in the man. Things must be bad.

Beth returned the smile, pretending not to have noticed anything out of the ordinary, and continued towards her room. It was Just as well she hadn't been able to spend any time with her uncle, she thought – she was starting to feel a little sick. She wished she could feel pleased that her plan was working, but she wasn't looking forward to the next forty-eight hours one little bit. It was a relief to reach her room and lie down. All she had to do now was wait for the unpleasantness to start and hope someone could find it in them to show a little sympathy towards her in the morning.

* * *

Virgil didn't speak to Scott all through the flight. He didn't speak as they drove through the light evening traffic to a hotel. The only time he did speak was to order a bottle of whisky at the bar. Scott sighed. It was going to be a long night. He'd seen his brother drunk many times before, but usually in a cheery, one-too-many beers on a Saturday night kind of way. Once or twice Virgil had got morbidly drunk – over a girl or a disastrous rescue – but he'd always gone for beer on those occasions too. Never before had Scott seen Virgil in this kind of dark mood where he wanted to get so completely out of it that he'd be able to wipe out all memories and feeling.

Virgil stared grimly into the distance as he worked his way through the whisky. Scott joined him, more to stop his brother drinking the whole bottle himself than because he actually wanted a drink. Plus it gave him something to do. He'd long since had given up trying to get Virgil to talk and he gazed around the bar, catching the eye of one of the girls sitting at the next table. She smiled invitingly, but with a reluctant shake of his head Scott turned his attention back to his brother.

By nine thirty Virgil had finished one bottle and was looking for another. Scott decided enough was enough.

"No, Virg, you're going to pay for this in the morning. Don't make it worse."

His brother looked at him, eyes surprisingly steady and focused for someone who'd consumed that much alcohol.

"It's okay, Scott. I'm not drunk. It's going to take a lot more than that to stop me feeling like this."

Well, thought Scott, at least he'd finally got a reaction.

"Look, I'll get you another bottle if you come upstairs to the room and talk to me while you're drinking it."

"Talk?" Virgil considered this for a moment.

"Yes, talk. Please?"

Virgil allowed Scott to lead him out of the bar, clutching his new bottle tightly.

Scott sat himself down in the chair across from his brother and leaned forward. "The people we lost today-"

"I don't want to think about that!"

"Okay... You know, Virg, what Dad said-"

"I don't want to talk about it!"

Scott sat back rubbing his eyes wearily. So much for their talk. For once he was completely at a loss. He'd never been shut out like this by Virgil and he really didn't know what to do. He was startled when Virgil suddenly broke the silence.

"You remember when I was kidnapped?"

"I'm not likely to forget it. That had to be the longest few days of my life." Scott was a little surprised that it was this memory which was occupying Virgil's thoughts after all that had happened that day.

"Mine too. I was so sure that Dad would come to rescue me. And then the days went by and nothing happened and I started to lose hope. When I was lying in that trunk thinking I was going to suffocate I thought that maybe he'd be willing to let me die. They'd told me there was no money and I thought that he'd let me go to save the rest of you, so people would know there was no point targeting us because they wouldn't get anything out of it. I thought he'd be glad to get rid of me because then he wouldn't be reminded of Mom."

Virgil rarely spoke of his ordeal and Scott had had no idea that his brother would think such a thing. Despite everything he was about to defend his father, to tell his brother just how devastated he'd been, how hard he'd tried to get him back – anything to have some means of salvaging the pair's relationship - when Virgil continued.

"When I woke up in hospital and Dad was there I didn't want to know at first. I blamed him for how bad I was feeling. But then he talked to me and I could see that he really did care and then it was okay. And last year, when I was hurt in that rescue, he stayed with me night and day until he knew I was going to make it. It's as if when he thinks it really matters he's there for me, but at other times he's not. And it's the other times which are important. Just the day to day stuff, just being able to look at me without that _I'm looking at you but I'm seeing my dead wife_ look. It's as if he only sees _me_ when it's some life and death situation. I'm tired of it, Scott. I thought I'd come to terms with it, but these past few days, every time I see him fussing over Beth it's like a slap in the face. And then today..."

"I know," Scott sympathised. He'd never had a problem getting his father's attention. Sometimes he thought his brothers didn't understand how much pressure he was under, having to be the perfect eldest son and heir, but he'd rather be in his position than Virgil's. Still, at least his brother seemed to be coming round to the idea of talking things over...

"Who would you choose?" Virgil asked suddenly, confusing his brother completely.

"What?"

"What if someone caught us and said you had to choose one person to die so that the rest would go free? Who would you choose?"

"I can't answer that." Scott really couldn't. "I know I wouldn't choose you, but I couldn't choose any of the others either. I suppose I'd ask him to take me."

"Me too, and I think that's what Gordon, John and Alan would say too. But Dad? I know what he'd do. I've always known."

"No..." Scott couldn't believe what his brother was saying. He couldn't believe his father would act that way.

"Yes," Virgil said calmly. He continued to gaze into space but his eyes were beginning to lose focus. _Finally he's had enough_, Scott thought, relieved that the conversation wouldn't last much longer. It was heading into territory he really didn't want to visit. Maybe in the morning Virgil would be more willing to discuss what had happened rationally. Surely he hadn't been hiding this level of distrust of his father all these years? Yes, things had been bad right after their mother died, but over the years his brother and his father had seemed so close. It had to be the stress, the drink talking. Because if it wasn't then there was no hope of patching things up. As he rose to his feet he cursed the day Beth had entered their lives. If it hadn't been for her, none of this would have happened.

"Look Virg, you've had far too much to drink, you've reached the morbid stage. Why don't you try to sleep? Things will look better in the morning." Scott took the glass out of his brother's hand, meeting no resistance. Pulling him to his feet he steered him over to the bed, laying him down and pulling off his shoes before covering him up with the blankets.

"Get some sleep. You're going to regret this in the morning, but we'll sort it, okay? I promise." And of all the promises he'd ever made to his brothers, Scott thought this was the emptiest. He didn't know what he was going to do.

"Mm," Virgil was half-asleep already. Scott watched him until he'd drifted off completely then moved back to his chair. He wondered what was happening on the island and he debated calling Gordon or Alan before deciding to leave it – just in case his father was anywhere around. He really didn't think he could face talking to the man at the moment. Instead he put in a call to John, desperate to talk to someone.

* * *

Jeff sat alone in his office, every now and again glancing across at the empty drinks cabinet. Everything had been removed when he started taking the drugs which formed part of his treatment. But if ever he needed a drink it was now. He wasn't willing to leave his study to find one though, so he sat at his desk, memories of his fight with Virgil rolling around his head. He didn't want to think about Virgil, but every time he tried to direct his thoughts elsewhere, images of twelve crushed, broken bodies invaded his head. And so he returned to the thoughts of his middle son. He was still furious with him. How could he accuse him of not caring? He'd paid twenty-five million dollars to rescue him from kidnappers when he was twelve, hadn't he? That memory chilled him and his thoughts began to drift to places he usually avoided. Virgil's kidnapping had been one of the most traumatic experiences of his life. He'd feared he'd lose his son forever and even when he'd got him back he'd wondered if his son had blamed him for his ordeal. It was one of the few times in his life he'd lost control of his emotions in front of anyone else as he'd struggled to reassure his son that he loved him, that his capture had devastated him and he'd tried hard to get him back. He'd known why Virgil felt like that, of course. Today's confrontation hadn't told him anything he didn't already know – but the words had never been expressed aloud before.

He found himself thinking about the months after his wife had died. Not that there was much to remember – it had been an eerily hollow time and he'd gone about his daily business with all the animation of a zombie. But some things did stand out – the pain when he saw Virgil, particularly. It had been easier to ignore his son than face that agony and he'd shoved the guilt which initially accompanied each rejection aside, persuading himself that Virgil was too young to notice or at least to understand. When he'd forced himself back to work, leaving his boys in the care of their grandmother so that he could once again cross the country seeking new business deals, he'd gradually started to come to terms with the loss of Lucy.

It had been hard to leave his sons behind. But there had at least been the nightly phone calls, all five boys fighting to be the first to talk to their daddy. He'd thought it might have been easier to look at Virgil through a video screen, but it hadn't and his conversations with his middle boy had been short and stilted. It didn't help that all Virgil's news just heightened his likeness to his mother: he'd mastered a new piece on the piano, drawn a new picture... Jeff couldn't bear it. He could see the hurt in Virgil's eyes when he asked his son to pass the phone onto one of the other boys, but, as much as he hated himself for the pain he knew he was causing the boy, he couldn't help himself. Eventually he'd come to notice – and to his eternal shame, be relieved – that Virgil no longer joined in the battle to talk to him. In fact, his mother would have to call him over, or else Scott would make a point of telling his father that it was Virgil's turn to speak to him. He knew Lucy would have hated him for what he was doing to their son, but even that thought couldn't make things different.

Then when Virgil had just turned eight – Jeff had arranged a meeting the day of his birthday, of course, so hadn't been able to come home – a travelling fair had come to town. The event coincided with a weekend visit home. He'd enjoyed his Friday evening at the fair with the youngest two, though Saturday's trip with Scott and John had been somewhat more entertaining as they'd all tried out some of the more grown-up rides. It was because Virgil was firmly stuck in the middle – too old for the baby rides but not big enough for the ones which Scott and John wanted to go on – that Jeff had suggested he go along with a friend and his family. He'd seen his son's face fall but by now he was hardened to such things. It wasn't as if Virgil would miss out on the experience, but at least Jeff would be spared the torment of watching him enjoying the rides. Lucy had loved the fair and dealing with the memories was hard enough as it was. Virgil hadn't gone though, telling Grandma he felt sick. Jeff had thought nothing of it, simply saying a quick goodbye before heading back to his office.

But he'd barely touched down in New York when he'd been called by his mother with the news that Virgil had been taken ill and rushed to hospital where he'd been diagnosed with acute appendicitis. To his shame - and it was only when he was at his absolute lowest, like tonight, that he could even begin to admit this to himself - his first thought had been relief that it wasn't one of his other sons and he'd wondered if he could find some excuse to stay in the city. It was only when his mother had passed him over to one of the doctors who'd informed him that there was a chance they could actually lose Virgil that he'd been shaken into action, the first cracks appearing in the barriers he'd raised against his son. When he'd angrily demanded to know how things had become so serious he'd been shattered when his mother told him that Virgil had confessed to hiding how bad he'd been feeling for the past few days in the hope that his father would change his mind about taking him to the fair.

He'd flown back to Kansas immediately, arriving at the hospital to find his son out of danger but still recovering from the anaesthetic. Taking control of the situation he'd interrogated the doctor, critically appraised the nurses as they worked, then moved towards his son as he woke up. At that moment he didn't care who the boy looked like: he was his son, he was in distress and Jeff just wanted to comfort him.

So when Virgil took one look at him and pushed him away, he was surprised.

"Virgil?" he'd called, trying again. But Virgil pushed him away again, crying out,

"Where's Scott? I want Scott."

Jeff felt as if he'd been kicked in the stomach. As his eldest son moved to comfort his brother he looked up to see his mother watching him, her lips set in a grim line. She motioned to him come outside and he'd left his boys and followed his mother out. Expecting to be comforted, to be told that Virgil was still drowsy from the anaesthetic, what he heard shook him to the core.

"What did you expect, Jeff? You think you can come waltzing in here when there's an emergency and Virgil's going to be all over you?"

She'd been up all night and that, combined with the worry she still felt for her grandson, had loosened her tongue. It wasn't the first time she'd pulled her son up for his behaviour, but tonight she wasn't going to hold back. All the things she'd sworn she'd never mention came flooding out in that whispered conversation outside Virgil's hospital room.

Scott was more important to the boy than his father now. And that should make him think. His other sons didn't have a problem with the fact that Virgil looked like his mother, so wasn't it about time their father got over it?

He'd sat back, trying to come up with some effective response, but the knowledge that his mother was right stopped him. He felt utterly mortified and incredibly guilty. Flying back he'd been worried he'd lose his son and when the call came through to tell him Virgil was out of danger he'd been genuinely ecstatic. He did care about his son, he really did. But he knew what his mother was saying was the truth. All he could do was sit there thinking about how badly he'd treated him, how he was destroying his family.

Unable to put his feelings into words he'd gone back into Virgil's room without a word, followed by his still-fuming mother. Virgil was more alert now, but he still seemed confused by his father's presence.

Jeff had done everything he could to reassure the boy, but when he told his mother and Scott to go home, promising Virgil he'd stay with him through the night, he was horrified when his son burst into tears, begging for his grandmother.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Grandma had asked, hurrying over to him. "Does your tummy still hurt?"

Virgil shook his head, his eyes never leaving his father, the terror in them obvious.

"Am I going to die?" he sobbed.

"_No!_ Of course not, darling. Didn't you hear the doctor say you were going to be fine? Why on earth would you think something like that?"

The reply was the faintest of whispers. "Daddy's still here."

Even now, nearly twenty years later, Jeff could still feel the shame and guilt wash over him. He'd wanted to comfort Virgil, to tell him how sorry he was and how everything was going to be okay, but looking at his son sobbing in his grandmother's arms he knew it wasn't going to be that easy. As Scott joined in to reassure his brother, glancing across at Jeff with reproachful eyes, Jeff had to leave the room. After a while his mother joined him.

"He's okay now," she said. "It's all been a bit much for him."

She sat down beside him and the two of them stayed in silent thought for a while. Jeff was scared to broach the subject again.

Eventually his mother had taken pity on him.

"It's not too late," she'd told him. "But things have to change."

And change they had. He'd started with Virgil, doing all he could to get the boy to trust him again. Several times he caught his other boys watching him, seemingly perplexed by all the attention he was giving Virgil. It was a start though, and over the next few months he made sure he had weekends free to spend with his boys – all of them. Gradually his son's resemblance to his mother became easier to live with and, as the boy began to develop an interest in engineering, taking apart every mechanical object in the house - much to Grandma's annoyance – and putting them back together with varying degrees of success, Jeff had been delighted to see that the boy had something in common with him after all. As the years passed he honestly believed that he treated all his boys the same, maybe even spoiling Virgil a little more to make up for what had happened in the past. And when Virgil returned after his kidnapping, he made sure that he did everything he could to help him. He felt they'd grown even closer in the following months. But Scott and Virgil continued to be inseparable and he knew there would always be a part of his son which would doubt him. However good their relationship, he'd never inspire the degree of trust that his eldest son did.

Jeff leaned his arms on the desk and rested his head on them. What had he done? Just a few weeks ago they'd all been so happy, so close. Why had he said those terrible things? How on earth was he going to repair his relationship with Virgil this time?


	17. Chapter 16

_Another chapter - it's been a good week for writing. Thanks as always for the feedback on the last chapter. I was a bit nervous about that one so it's good to know you think it worked._

Chapter Sixteen

John wasn't having the greatest time up on Thunderbird Five. Debriefings were often frustrating – it wasn't always easy to make himself heard through a video screen when the discussion was getting heated, but he'd never before felt so desperate to launch himself through the screen and grab someone by the throat in order to make his point. Until now, though, that someone had never been his father. He could hardly believe what he was hearing – none of his pessimistic imaginings had even come close to the vitriol his father had directed at Virgil. He didn't blame his brother for walking out. He'd have done the same if he'd been there, but as it was all he could do was symbolically follow his two brothers by shutting down communications. Not that that helped – he was so desperate to know what was going on that thirty seconds later he'd opened the link again. There was nothing more to hear, though. His father appeared to be alone in his study, sitting at his desk with a look of simmering fury on his face. But as John watched, his father's expression suddenly changed and a look of utter horror appeared on his face. Hoping he was realising just how appallingly he'd behaved, and glad that he seemed to be feeling bad about it, John continued to watch him. Suddenly Jeff raised his head, realised that John was staring at him, and, looking utterly humiliated, cut the link himself.

John wished he was back on Tracy Island. He hated feeling so helpless and isolated. Thankfully it wasn't long before his youngest two brothers were calling in demanding a conference. Not that Alan or Gordon actually said very much in the end, they were both too stunned by what had just happened. John tried his best to cheer them up but he felt totally inadequate. He was good at reassuring injured and frightened people that everything was under control and that things would be okay, but he couldn't do the same for his brothers that night. They hadn't been much comfort to him either and he'd finally signed off, looking miserably around Thunderbird Five and wondering how International Rescue could possibly continue to operate after all this.

He put in a couple of calls to Scott and Virgil, not terribly surprised when he didn't receive a response. He couldn't help fretting about his middle brother though and it was a relief when Scott finally called in.

"How is he?"

"Blind drunk and practically passed out," Scott said grimly. "I've never seen him like this before."

John forbore to point out that there'd never been a situation like this before.

"What did he say about Dad?"

"Nothing. Well, nothing about tonight anyway. Just lots of stuff about when he was a kid." Scott wasn't going to share Virgil's confidences with anyone, not even John. His brother could probably guess at a lot of it anyway.

John rubbed his temples for a moment, trying to relieve the headache which was building up, before looking back at his brother. "I thought things were okay between them. I guess maybe deep down they never really got things sorted."

"Guess not," Scott agreed. "But we can't change the past. I'm more worried about where we go from here."

"Did he say what he wants to do?"

"No. But he's lost all faith in Dad. I can't see him wanting to go back, John."

John was silent for a moment thinking that Virgil wasn't the only one whose belief in Jeff Tracy had been shattered. Then the look of guilt and misery on his father's face as he'd shut down communications came back to him. "What if Dad apologised?"

"You think that's likely?"

"I don't know. I think he was regretting what he said. The last time I saw him he looked pretty upset. Where the hell did all that stuff about Virg not making anything of himself come from anyway? I thought Dad always wanted him to go straight into IR."

"He did," Scott agreed. "It's all Beth's fault."

John managed a mirthless smile. "How come I'm not surprised? What did she do?"

Scott told him of the previous night's conversation.

"Poor Virgil. He must have been feeling pretty down even before all this. I guess losing those people was the final straw."

"And Dad's feeling guilty so he's looking for someone else to blame. He can't say we didn't warn him what might happen if he brought Beth to the island."

"Do you think Dad will really take her home tomorrow?" John asked.

"He'd better. There's no chance of getting Virg back to the island if she's still there. In fact I don't think I'd be too keen to go back myself."

"Yeah, but right now she's probably the only one talking to him. Gordon and Alan aren't too fond of Dad at the moment. He might want to keep her around just to have someone on his side."

"He'd better not," Scott said grimly. "Otherwise he might as well tell her all about International Rescue and have done with it, because it'll just be the two of them on the island."

John nodded then glanced around sharply as a loud beeping announced an incoming call. Scott guessed from his expression that it was their father.

"Dad?"

"Yeah. Should I ignore it? I don't particularly want to talk to him right now."

Scott sighed. "No, you'd better take it. See what he wants."

"Okay. Tell Virg I'm on his side."

"I will. It might take a while for him to get the message though – I think he's out for the night."

"Wish me luck, Scott."

"Try to keep your temper, Johnny. We might need you to act as go-between."

"I'll do my best. But if he says one word out of line... "

The communications unit beeped again and John smiled weakly at Scott before cutting him off and turning his attention to his father.

Scott sat back in his chair, no more comforted after talking to John. He couldn't see a way forward, however hard he tried. He debated whether or not to go to bed, but, deciding that there would be no sleep for him that night – between worrying about the future and the need to check on Virgil he'd never be able to relax – he simply poured himself another drink, wishing he'd had the foresight to tell John to keep the link open. He'd love to know what his father had to say for himself.

As it turned out Jeff didn't have much to say at all. One look into John's cold eyes and he dropped his gaze, mumbling something unintelligible before breaking the link. John let out the breath he'd been holding and sat down heavily. The quick look he'd got at his father had him worried. As angry as he was with him, he knew he was suffering. John hadn't seen him look so pale and – he hated to admit it – scared, since he'd received his diagnosis all those months ago. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the man, despite his bitterness towards him. He called his older brother back.

"That was quick."

"He hung up on me. Guess he wasn't in the mood to talk after all."

"What could he possibly say?"

John shook his head. "I don't know. I'm going to call home though. He looked dreadful, Scott, really ill. Much as I hate him right now I don't want anything to happen to him. Someone needs to check he's okay."

Scott nodded. "You're right. Maybe you should try Kyrano – he might be a better choice than any of the boys. Let me know how it goes."

John promised to keep him informed of developments on the island before signing off. After checking on Virgil once more Scott decided he might as well lie down - at least he'd be more comfortable. But he'd only been on his bed a few minutes when his watch beeped again. Expecting to see John's face looking back at him, he was surprised to see Penny.

"Oh, it's you." The words came out before he could stop them. Penny looked somewhat surprised at his lack of enthusiasm.

"Yes, Scott, it's me. Is everything alright?"

If anyone else had asked the question Scott would have pretended he was fine. Instead, desperate to talk to someone, he took a deep breath before replying,

"No, Penny. It's never been less alright..."

As Scott recounted the day's events, Penny struggled to hide her shock. She'd heard about the failed rescue and knew the family would be taking it badly, but she hadn't anticipated the aftermath. She knew the relationship between Jeff and Virgil had been tense when she'd left Tracy Island and she'd been half-expecting things to get worse. But never to this extent. She could hardly believe the things Scott was telling her, but one look at his strained face confirmed he was speaking the truth. In fact, knowing Scott's need to protect his family, she suspected he'd probably edited out quite a few details.

"Well if your father's got any sense he'll get Beth off the island tomorrow. Maybe a few days away will give you all a break."

"You could be right. I might be able to get Virg home if he's not there. But it's only delaying the inevitable. They're going to have to talk to each other sometime. This isn't going to go away, Penny."

"Has Virgil told you what he wants to do?"

"No. He was pretty much lost in the past tonight. Maybe in the morning he'll be able to work something out, though given the amount he drank tonight I wouldn't bet on him being able to think straight for a while."

"I'm so sorry, Scott."

"Thanks Penny. Me too." There was silence for a while. Then Scott spoke again. "Say, didn't you plan on investigating Beth today?"

"That's why I'm calling. There's not a lot to tell you. Parker spoke to the group of teenagers who are suspected of starting the fire at Beth's flat. They insisted that it was nothing to do with them."

"And Parker couldn't shake them?"

"No. They claim a man they'd never seen before gave them a couple of boxes of fireworks. They admit they had some fun lighting them and throwing them around on some wasteland just around the corner but they swear they didn't go anywhere near the flat. The police don't believe them, of course, but they can't prove anything. There are no cameras on the street and nothing to indicate that this mystery man might be involved in some way. I just don't know, Scott... Parker couldn't get anything out of them. He's suggested getting the leader on his own and using a little more forceful persuasion, but he's just a boy, Scott, he can't be more than fifteen. What do you think?"

Scott pondered this for a while. "Leave it, Penny. What's the point? The damage is already done. So her apartment caught fire. Accidents happen and kids do stupid things. There's no suggestion it was arson, is there?"

"No. But it seems too convenient don't you think? If she wanted to force an invitation to the island this was a good way of doing it."

A couple of days ago Scott would have jumped at the chance of proving Beth was up to no good. But he no longer believed it.

"Penny, there's been no sign that she's anything other than a normal girl looking to be reunited with her family. Yes, she's bewitched Dad and screwed the family up completely, but she's shown no interest in International Rescue and she's all packed up and ready to leave in the morning. I think she's genuine. Don't forget John looked into her too. If he couldn't find anything against her then maybe there isn't anything to find."

Penny had never heard him sound so despondent. What he said made sense but she wasn't IR's top agent for nothing and something was telling her to keep digging. She'd learned over the years to trust her instincts and she wasn't going to give up now.

"Maybe so, but I don't like to leave a job unfinished. I still intend to talk to her employer. Not to mention paying a visit to her old home. There must be someone there who can tell us a bit about her."

Scott was still unconvinced. "Penny, face it, she's not a threat. Not deliberately anyway. Ironic, isn't it? The one person who's done most to bring down International Rescue is a member of my family. And she doesn't even know she's doing it."

"Scott, this isn't like you. Don't give up hope. There may still be something to find out. Something to make your father realise she's not as perfect as she seems to be. At least it might help you boys rebuild your relationship with your father."

"I wouldn't hold your breath, Penny. But it's a nice thought. Maybe she'll turn out to have some dark secret, something to make Dad turn against her."

"Let's hope so. Scott, get some sleep, you look exhausted."

Scott nodded. "I'll try."

"Give my love to Virgil. If there's anything I can do..."

"Thanks, Penny. Let me know what you find out."

"I will. Take care, Scott."

"You too."

* * *

Jeff's hand hovered over his watch as he tried to work up the courage to call John once more. His second son was the only one who he felt he even had a chance of talking to sensibly. Scott and Virgil obviously didn't want anything to do with him and his younger sons could be volatile and unpredictable when they were upset. He rarely felt scared or out of his depth – in fact, until he'd become ill he didn't think he'd ever felt that way - but tonight he did. He couldn't help remembering the way John had looked at him the last time he'd tried calling him and his nerve kept failing him. Finally he gave up, reasoning that it might be best to let things lie for a few hours. Not that he thought things would be any better in the morning, but maybe he'd feel strong enough then to deal with everything.

Finally he left his study to go and stand out on the terrace, desperate for some fresh air and the chance to clear his head. He'd done that a lot when he was sick, but for the first time he found no comfort in it. The slightest sound panicked him into thinking a son might be headed his way and he didn't have the strength to face Gordon or Alan right now. He still couldn't quite believe what had happened just a few hours earlier. He needed to talk to someone and he wished he hadn't yelled at Kyrano to leave him alone when he'd tried to get into his office a couple of hours earlier. He'd be asleep now though, and anyway, he'd probably be just as disapproving of Jeff's comments as his sons had been. There was probably only one person on the island who would have any friendly feelings towards him right now. And he could hardly go barging into Beth's room at 3am. So he stayed out on the terrace gazing unseeingly across the ocean wondering what the coming day would bring.

He suddenly remembered that he was supposed to be flying Beth home that day. As much as the thought of losing her pained him, he knew that it had to be done. And the prospect of a few days away was more than appealing. It would give everyone the chance to calm down. But doubt soon crept in. He couldn't help but feel that if he left now it would look as if he was running away. It was likely to be the end of everything if he didn't start to regain his sons' trust right away.

But how he was going to do that, he didn't know. If it was too hard to speak to John right now, what was it going to be like when he tried to talk to Virgil? Assuming his son was willing to speak to him, of course. Would he even want to make it up with him? That was another thought that scared Jeff: Virgil was the most even-tempered of his sons and tonight's outburst had been totally out of character. But then he'd never before said anything so cruel to his son – or to anyone for that matter. He knew he'd gone too far, he just wished he knew why he'd said such hurtful things; heaven knew he hadn't meant them. But Virgil had believed them and Jeff knew it wasn't going to be easy to make him forgive him for all that he'd said. To do that he'd have to get his other four sons back on side first and that in itself was going to be a problem. Still, he'd never been one to run away from a challenge.

Yes, he thought, he'd stay home and try to fix things up with his sons. Tin-Tin could take Beth home. Penny would surely be happy to look after her until she got back on her feet. He'd call his office and have them sort things out with the new apartment. The decision taken, he felt a lot better and he began thinking about what he was going to say to his boys.

* * *

Beth was asleep, though she wasn't particularly comfortable, being huddled in a blanket on the bathroom floor. Around midnight she'd started being sick and eventually she'd given up going back to bed only to have to dash back out ten minutes later. Every so often she'd wake up, sweating and shaking, only to be hit with another bout of sickness. Why on earth had she done this to herself? She tried to think of the money she was going to make and all the lovely things she could buy, but even that was little consolation as she clutched her blanket tighter around her shoulders and wondered if she should call for help. But before she could summon the energy to get to her feet her stomach churned again. She couldn't stop the tears from falling as she sat back trying to catch her breath. Finally sinking back against the wall, she closed her eyes and drifted back into a restless sleep.

* * *

No one bothered with breakfast the following morning. Gordon slept late, having exhausted himself in the pool, whilst Alan simply wasn't hungry. He'd spent much of the night trying to cheer up Tin-Tin, who was consumed with guilt at what she believed to be her failure to get Beth out of the pool quickly enough to save the people who had died and so prevent the fight between Jeff and Virgil. She still wasn't convinced that it wasn't all her fault.

The morning wore on and no one noticed Beth's failure to make an appearance.

Jeff had shut himself away in his study again. He'd finally let Kyrano in with a tray of toast and coffee, though he wasn't up to having any kind of conversation. He couldn't eat anything, although he quickly finished the coffee, hoping it would give him the energy to finally get himself moving. He'd spent all night trying – and failing – to think of some way to make things right. He was utterly exhausted and dreading everything about the coming day – Beth's departure and the inevitable confrontations with his boys.

Gordon, Alan and Tin-Tin were conferring by the pool when Tin-Tin's watch beeped.

"It's your father," she told them.

"I suppose you'd better see what he wants," Alan told her, wrapping his arm round her shoulders. He was still angry with his father – for his comments about Tin-Tin as much as for his vicious words to Virgil. He hoped his father wasn't planning on having a go at his girlfriend – it might not just be Virgil leaving the island if that happened.

"Y-yes, Mr Tracy?" Tin-Tin couldn't quite hide her nervousness.

"Tin-Tin, would you fly Beth home today? I think I need to be here on the island."

Gordon and Alan exchanged glances. They'd been hoping their father would get away for a few days, give them all a break, the chance to settle down again. Still, it meant Beth would be gone and for that they were profoundly grateful.

"Of course," Tin-Tin told him, relieved to get away from the feuding Tracys for a while, even if it did mean spending a few hours alone with Beth. "Does she know about the change of plan?"

"No. Perhaps you could tell her. Let me know when you're ready to leave and I'll come to see her off." He abruptly ended the call.

"Well," Gordon breathed out heavily, suddenly realising how tense he'd become at the sound of his father's voice. "At least we'll be rid of her." He looked up at the guest bedrooms. Beth's curtains were still drawn. Although she wasn't the earliest riser she was usually up and about by now. Alan followed his gaze.

"That's odd," he said.

Tin-Tin rose to her feet. "I'd better go and let her know."

"I'll come with you," Alan said, the closed curtains bothering him.

Gordon shared his concern. "Me too."

The three of them came to a halt outside Beth's door. Alan knocked softly.

"Beth?"

There was no response so he knocked again, more loudly this time. Gordon joined in, calling out to his cousin.

When there was still no answer Tin-Tin overrode the controls for the door. As soon as it slid open she knew there was something wrong. Beth's bed had obviously been slept in but the covers lay in a tangled heap on the floor.

"Beth?" she called.

There was a groan from the bathroom. Tin-Tin cast a worried look at the two men before heading across. Pushing the door open she found Beth lying on the floor and she quickly turned to the stunned brothers.

"You'd better get Brains."

It didn't take Brains long to arrive at Beth's room and check her over. As Gordon lifted his cousin and carried her back to her bed, Brains pulled Alan and Tin-Tin out into the corridor. When he thought about what they'd eaten the night before it all became clear.

"I-I think she'll b-be okay b-but she should g-go to h-hospital. J-just in c-case." Truth be told he didn't want to be the one looking after her. Even half-unconscious she scared him.

"Yeah, and how are we going to do that? Virg took the jet last night. We can hardly load her into one of the 'birds."

Brains stared at Alan in confusion. Alan sighed. "You didn't know, did you?" He quickly filled Brains in on the previous night's events. As he'd anticipated, the scientist was distraught. It took him a while to pull himself together, but he finally turned his thoughts back to Beth.

"W-we c-could get her into the in-infirmary. B-but that w-would g-give us away."

"What happens if we just leave her?"

"Alan!" Despite everything, Tin-Tin was too kind-hearted not to want to help the girl.

"Well, we can't do much else, can we? Not without giving IR away."

They had to admit he was right. Brains considered the situation and decided that if Tin-Tin was willing to stay to keep an eye on Beth, getting her to drink plenty of water whenever she awoke, then she would probably be alright where she was.

Gordon had joined them by then and he agreed that this was the only course of action.

"So," he said bleakly. "Looks like we won't be getting rid of her today after all."

Alan frowned. "Who's going to tell Scott?"

The brothers looked at each other for a moment then both reached for their watches.

"Come in John..."

* * *

It was Brains who was sent to break the news to Jeff. The boys agreed that since he hadn't played any part in yesterday's disasters – either on or off the island – he was the logical choice. He'd been nervous, but in the end it hadn't been so bad. Jeff had listened carefully as his friend had stumbled awkwardly through his message, then, instead of exploding in fury as Brains had expected – Alan had already warned Kyrano of the tirade he was likely to face for inadvertently causing Beth's illness and suggested he make himself scarce – he simply buried his head in his hands.

"M-Mr T-Tracy?"

Jeff just waved him away. He was a mass of confusion and he just wanted to be alone. He'd never felt such conflicting emotions and, given that he was utterly exhausted anyway, he just couldn't cope. His momentary flash of anger at Kyrano for preparing a meal which had had such a devastating effect on his niece had quickly vanished. It was just one of those things. He should have thought of it himself – Lucy had had a similar allergy and he'd always been thankful that none of the boys had inherited it. He was desperately worried about Beth, knowing how badly Lucy had suffered. He wanted to go to her despite Brains' suggestion that he leave it for a while, but right now he didn't have the energy to stand, let alone to walk to the other end of the house.

So Beth wouldn't be leaving today. His boys weren't going to be happy. He'd assumed that once Beth had gone things would settle down and he could start putting things right. But if she was still here... Well, there would definitely be no chance of getting Virgil back any time soon and he had a feeling Scott was going to stick with his brother. He couldn't believe how everything had gone so wrong. All he'd wanted to do was reunite his family and it looked as if he'd torn it apart instead. He knew that Beth had to go just as soon as she was well enough, but even now he couldn't help being pleased that he could keep her around for a while longer. She might be the cause of the problems – poor girl, she'd be so devastated if she knew the trouble her presence had caused – but he'd grown to care deeply about her over the last few months and he couldn't help thinking that if his sons didn't forgive him he'd need someone around who was on his side. Surely there was some way he could resolve all this without losing Beth, Virgil or anyone else.

Once again he made to call John – if he could face him then maybe, just maybe, he'd have the nerve to call Virgil. But once again he found he just couldn't do it. He considered going to talk to his youngest sons, then decided he needed to pull himself together first. He was worn out and scared of saying the wrong thing. He couldn't cope with any more fights. Maybe after a proper sleep he'd feel capable of putting things right. With that he pulled himself to his feet and made his way towards his room. He couldn't help but call in on Beth first though, just to reassure himself that she was okay. Then he practically fell into bed. He'd wondered if he'd be able to get any rest despite his exhaustion, but within minutes he was fast asleep.

He slept for the next nine hours.

* * *

That morning saw Virgil with the hangover from hell. Scott left him to sleep it off and went off to buy some clothes and other necessities for himself and his brother. He knew they'd be going nowhere that day – or maybe for several days after that. It was nearly lunchtime when he got the call from John telling him about Beth. As depressed as the news made him, he had to admit to a certain pleasure at the thought of her discomfort.

"Sounds like she's got something else in common with Virgil, then."

"Yeah, but in his case it's self-inflicted," John pointed out.

"True. At least he's not likely to want to drink again tonight – I couldn't go through that again."

"Has he said what he wants to do yet?"

"Johnny, he can barely say his own name right now. Coherent conversation is going to have to wait till later."

John smiled in spite of himself before returning to the question he'd been trying to answer all morning. "What are we going to do, Scott? Even when we do get rid of Beth we're not going to be able to forget all this."

"I don't know, John. I keep trying to work it out but I just keep going round in circles. I need to talk to Dad but I just don't think I can face him right now."

John nodded. "I know, I feel the same way. Once Virg is more coherent maybe he'll have something to say about it."

"I guess we'll have to wait and see what he says. This isn't really about us anyway. Virgil's the one who's really suffered in all this."

"Poor guy. I had plenty of fights with Dad when I was a kid but never anything like this."

Scott had to smile at the memories of John's rebellious teenage years. "It's shaken us all up. I never thought I'd hear either of them say the things they did..." He sighed. "Well, I guess I'd better get back to Virg – see if he can open his eyes yet."

"Talk to you later."

"FAB." Scott wondered if they'd still be using that phrase in a month's time. International Rescue surely couldn't be destroyed by this, but unless they could patch things up with their father he couldn't see any way it could continue. He was filled with bitterness towards Beth – if she really had been a spy out to uncover the family secret she couldn't have done a better job of ruining everything.

He returned to the hotel to find Virgil awake – though not entirely happy about it. He did at least manage to put a couple of words together which made sense. Scott would have preferred full sentences, but anything was an improvement on the inarticulate grunts and moans which were all Virgil had been able to manage earlier that morning. Scott debated telling him that Beth probably felt even worse than he did right now, but, realising that that would mean breaking the news that she was still on the island, decided against it. Instead he headed off to the restaurant for lunch, suddenly aware that he hadn't eaten much in the last twenty-four hours. While he ate he wondered when – or even if – his father was going to get in touch. It occurred to him that he could make the first move but he couldn't bring himself to do it. For one thing he didn't trust himself not to snap, especially if the man was going to continue in the same vein as the night before. Plus, he was well aware that his feelings about all this didn't really matter. This was Virgil's fight and Scott didn't want to say anything to make things worse between his father and his brother. The thought pained him – as the eldest he'd always been the one to sort out any differences and he prided himself on the fact that he'd done a superb job over the years. But this was beyond anything he'd ever experienced. Finishing his meal he wandered outside, calling John with another progress report.

"How's it going, Scott?"

"Well he's almost capable of speech. It's an improvement."

"Have you heard from Dad?"

"No. You obviously haven't either."

"How do you know?"

"I track all communications, remember. He activated his watch a couple of times a bit earlier, but he never actually got round to calling anyone."

Scott considered this for a moment. His father had always been so decisive. The fact that he was apparently dithering over calling one of his sons – and he couldn't help but wonder which one he'd want to speak to first – made him wonder if he was reluctant to do so because he felt guilty or because he was spoiling for another fight.

"Has anyone seen him yet?" he asked.

John hesitated. "Well, he hasn't spoken to Gordon or Alan. But he did call in to see Beth."

Scott couldn't help the snarl which escaped his lips. "Typical. After everything he's still more worried about her."

"He's gone to bed now. According to Kyrano he's fast asleep. Maybe when he wakes up he'll be ready to get in touch."

"Maybe. Let me know if you hear anything."

"I will. And if he calls you..."

"Feel free to listen in – you might have to stop me saying something I'll regret."

John smiled. "Okay. Get Virg to call me when he's feeling up to it."

"Will do."

* * *

Virgil wasn't feeling up to it until that evening. Scott had grown more and more agitated at the lack of contact with his father but Gordon assured him that the man was still asleep.

"I guess last night took it out of him. He's not as strong as he was."

"He's not what he was in a lot of ways, Gordy," Scott said.

Gordon nodded miserably. "Beth's a bit better though. Brains thinks she'll be up and about in a couple of days. You'll come home when she's gone?"

Scott thought about it. He certainly wasn't going home until Beth had left, but he still had no idea what Virgil planned to do. He wasn't sure he could face going back without his brother. His silence was enough for Gordon.

"What if Dad and Virg don't make up?"

"I don't know. I just don't know."

He jumped as Virgil shuffled into the room. "Got to go, Gords." Turning to face his brother he tried to force a smile.

"You look better."

Virgil just glared at him. "Got any water?"

"Here." Scott pulled a bottle out of the fridge. "Want to talk?"

"Nothing to say."

"Virg-"

"Look Scott, nothing's going to change what Dad said. Or what I said. Maybe he's right. Maybe I do need to do something else with my life."

"But what about..." He dropped his voice to a whisper, "...International Rescue."

"What about it? You don't need me, Scott. And after yesterday I'm not sure I can face it again."

"But-"

"Look, Scott, I've been thinking. IR can't function without the two of us. You should go back."

"I'm not going back without you."

"Then you're never going back."

"Virgil! You can't just quit. What are you going to do?"

"No idea. Get a job, I guess." He laughed grimly. "You might have to write me a reference though – I don't think I'd get such a great one from Dad right now."

"Don't make any decisions now, Virg. At least give it some time. Things might work out. Dad's got to be feeling bad about what happened."

"Has he called?"

"No, but Gordon said he's asleep. He's not so well today."

"That makes two of us," Virgil said, rubbing his eyes.

"Three actually."

"Huh?"

Scott broke the news about Beth. Virgil was quiet for a long while before smiling sadly.

"Well, I guess that's a sign. She's meant to stay on the island. Do me a favour, Scott?"

"Sure."

"Go downstairs and get a paper. I need to find myself a job."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Oh, you might need to lend me some money too. I'll pay you back once I'm working."

"Now you're being stupid."

"I'm not spending any more of his money. Although I know that technically your money is still his money, but he doesn't seem to mind giving it to you. "

Scott sat back down. This bitter resentment was so alien to Virgil that he just didn't know what to say.

"I thought you were getting me a paper."

"Get your own paper. This is crazy, Virg. You can't just give up."

"I'm not giving up. I'm making something of myself. You know, so my father won't be ashamed of me anymore."

"_Virgil!"_

"Look, Scott. If he cared he'd be calling me, not sleeping."

"Maybe he's just giving you a bit of space. He'll call later, I know he will. You can talk things over then." Scott tried hard to keep the desperation out of his voice.

"I don't think there's any point us talking, Scott. I don't see what he can say to make things better. And I don't really want to talk to him anyway."

Nothing Scott could say would change Virgil's mind. Finally his brother got up declaring his intention to take a shower. When he reappeared half an hour later he looked a lot better, though the hurt look was still in his eyes.

"You have to go home tomorrow," he told Scott, stunning his oldest brother.

"I'm staying here with you!"

"Scott, if there's a callout you'll be needed. I don't want anyone else to lose their life just because Dad and I had a fight."

"Gordon and Alan-"

"Can only do so much. Please, Scott. This is hard enough without having to feel guilty because people's lives might be at risk. Please go back."

"I can't leave you here all by yourself."

"You have to. I'll be fine. Like you said, maybe I need a bit of time to work things out."

"No, Virg. I'm not leaving."

"Then I am." He turned and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"No idea. Here," he took off his watch, "You'd better have this."

"But how will we keep in touch?"

"Phone? Email? Most people manage without one of these, Scott." He threw the watch down onto the bed. "I'll be in touch once I've found myself somewhere to live."

"This is ridiculous! Stay here, Virgil."

"Only if you promise to go home."

Scott glared at his brother. He knew there would be no changing his mind. Virgil was unshakeable once he committed himself to something.

"If I go do you promise to stay here?"

"Until I get something else sorted."

"And will you keep the watch? I need to know we can talk at any time. All of us."

"As long as John blocks the link with Dad. I don't want to talk to him, Scott."

"Okay. Whatever you want."

Virgil sat down again, fastening his watch back around his wrist much to Scott's relief.

"I need a drink," the eldest brother announced heading to the minibar. "Want one?"

He wasn't surprised when Virgil refused, instead getting back up to his feet.

"I'm going for a walk. I need some air."

"I'll come with you."

"Finish your drink, Scott. Then talk to John. I need to clear my head. Anyway, I'd better get used to being on my own."

He was gone before Scott could say anything else, leaving his brother staring at the door in disbelief . Out in the corridor Virgil leaned against the wall for a moment wondering what on earth he'd just done.

Neither brother had ever felt so lost and alone.


	18. Chapter 17

_I can't thank everyone enough for all the support for this story. I think Jeff and the boys are more traumatised than I realised - they've not been too cooperative this week, all they seem to want to do is mope around..._

Chapter Seventeen

When Jeff awoke, his mind was a blank for a few moments. Yawning and stretching, he opened his eyes and looked around in confusion, wondering why he was lying on his bed fully clothed whilst outside the sun was about to set.

Then the memory of the previous night's events hit him and he jolted back to full wakefulness, filled with horror at the realisation that the quick nap to prepare himself for the difficult conversation with Virgil had turned into several hours of deep sleep. He should have been trying to patch things up with his son – with all of his sons - but instead he'd slept the day away. His boys were going to be even harder to talk round now, probably thinking that he simply didn't care, that he didn't even want to speak to them. In reality there was nothing he wanted more. Aware that his intended apology was going to sound all the more feeble for coming so late in the day – it was over twenty-four hours now since his fight with Virgil – he got to his feet and hastened to the door. One look in the mirror made him pause, however. He didn't think he'd looked this bad at the height of his illness and he barely recognised the man looking back at him. For a moment he thought that maybe the sight might soften his sons' hearts, showing them that he really did feel terrible about everything. But then his old pride and stubbornness kicked in and he decided that he couldn't have his sons thinking he was falling apart. He didn't want their pity, anyway, he decided. Whatever the consequences of the events of the day before, he'd face them with dignity. Another ten minutes wouldn't make things worse, but he'd feel a lot more able to cope.

It was closer to fifteen minutes before he finally left the room, but, showered, shaved and changed, Jeff felt immeasurably better. The man who looked back – somewhat warily – from the mirror was Jeff Tracy again, not the dishevelled wreck of several minutes earlier. He wondered if he should call Virgil straight away or whether it might be better to check in with Scott first. Or John... He hesitated for a moment, then decided he needed to see what was going on at home before he did anything else. Perhaps Scott would have brought Virgil back... maybe all his sons would be waiting in the lounge for him to try to make things right. He knew he was crazy to hope for such a thing, but he decided to check anyway. At least he could find out how Gordon and Alan were feeling. If they were still on the island, of course...

He'd only gone a few paces down the corridor when a door slid open and he turned back to see Gordon coming out of his room. He froze, studying his son's face intently, hoping to see some affection or understanding, instead seeing only suspicion.

"Gordon..." he said uncertainly.

"Dad." For once Gordon wasn't smiling and there was an edge to his voice Jeff had never heard before.

"Is everyone...?"

"Scott and Virgil are still on the mainland."

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence. Even if he'd known what to say Jeff thought the corridor probably wasn't the best place to say it. Anyway, he knew there was another son he should speak to first.

"We need to talk," he finally said.

Gordon just nodded.

"Just give me time to call Virgil. I need to work things out with him first." Jeff hoped his son would help him out, give him some clue as to Virgil's state of mind, let him know what kind of reaction he could expect, but Gordon simply said,

"Good luck with that, Dad. Let me know when you want to see me," before turning and walking away. He didn't trust himself not to launch into an attack on his father. John had told him that he had been broken by what had happened, but the man Gordon had just encountered looked perfectly fine. He was obviously refreshed after his long sleep and this just made Gordon all the more frustrated. The least he could do was look as tired and anxious as the rest of them. Whatever he said about wanting to make it up to Virgil, Gordon wasn't convinced that he was really sorry for what he'd said.

Jeff stared after him sadly. If the cheery Gordon was in this kind of dark mood, who knew what his more intense middle son was feeling. Scott and John wouldn't be much better either, he thought. He set off for the study, more fearful and depressed than ever.

A thought struck him and he decided to take a detour via Beth's room. He couldn't help worrying about her and right now he had too many other things on his mind. If he could just be sure she was alright then he'd have one less thing to think about and he'd be able to give all his attention to his sons. Even so, he knew that they wouldn't be able to get back to anything like normality whilst she was on the island. As much as it pained him to admit it, his sons – and his mother – had been right: International Rescue simply couldn't operate properly with her around. He knew full well that his boys held him responsible for the previous day's disastrous rescue and he couldn't blame them. He'd resigned himself to the fact that she had to go and he hoped that by making this clear to his sons and giving them a definite date for her departure, he'd go some way to making them see that he was serious about making things right.

Tin-Tin had been sitting with Beth when he'd gone in that morning. They hadn't really spoken – she'd looked completely panic-stricken when he'd walked into the room and he'd guessed someone had told her what he had insinuated about her role in the failed rescue. He'd forgotten about that in all the anguish over Virgil, but when he'd remembered he'd felt dreadful. He'd wanted to apologise but she'd all but run out of the room and he hadn't had the energy to go after her. If she'd been there when he called in that evening he would have told her how sorry he was, testing the waters if he was honest, knowing that if she couldn't forgive him, Virgil certainly wouldn't be able to. But she wasn't there. Alan had collected her half an hour earlier and taken her off for something to eat. It was Brains who Jeff found in his niece's room.

Brains couldn't look Jeff in the eye. He'd listened to Alan's tale of the argument in disbelief. He'd always envied the Tracys for their closeness – he had no idea of the turmoil they'd experienced after Lucy's death – and he couldn't understand how things had fallen apart so badly. He was the gentlest of men but he found himself resenting Beth's presence almost as much as the Tracy sons had. She'd caused so much chaos, destroyed the relationship between Jeff and Virgil, not to mention inadvertently causing so many deaths. Then there was the terror she'd inflicted on him. He'd been as devastated as anyone to realise that her stay on the island was going to be prolonged. Only his sense of duty and fairness had led him to offer to relieve Tin-Tin, though he'd begged her to eat quickly, scared that Beth would wake up and need him to minister to her. Now, trapped in a room with both Jeff and Beth he was so unsettled that he could barely speak, taking a good couple of minutes to tell his employer that Beth was a little better, though she'd be unlikely to be fit to face the flight home for a few days yet.

Jeff still hadn't accepted that Brains had no romantic interest in his niece. Instead he put his friend's nervousness down to his own presence. In fact, he comforted himself with the thought that Brains was obviously so worried about her that he'd been happy to take a turn in looking after her. Maybe something good would come out of Beth's visit after all. But the thought didn't console him for long. He knew he was only putting off the inevitable so, relieved that Brains hadn't launched into an attack on him for his behaviour – despite knowing that that was the last thing the shy genius was likely to do – he left his sleeping niece and made his way to the study to call his absent sons.

He hadn't been gone five minutes when Alan and Tin-Tin returned. Alan was furious to learn that his father had checked on his niece before bothering to talk to his sons, raging about his father's twisted priorities and his continued favouring of Beth over Virgil.

Tin-Tin tried to calm him down but Alan was having none of it. Instead he stormed out of Beth's room leaving Brains and Tin-Tin to stare miserably at one another. Just then Beth turned over and seemed to show signs of waking up so Brains made a run for it, leaving Tin-Tin alone with the girl she too blamed for destroying the idyllic world she'd loved so much.

* * *

Jeff looked down at his notebook. As much as he knew he should speak from the heart, he just didn't trust himself to get it right, so he'd made a list of all the things he thought he needed to say to Virgil. It turned out to be a much longer list than he'd anticipated, much to his shame. He'd been so selfish this past week. He knew he'd have to admit he was wrong in bringing Beth to the island and to take the blame for the loss of life in the Malaysian tunnel. But those things had impacted on all of his sons. Virgil had his own issues with his father. How could he have given his son's Christmas present away? Then there was Lucy's bracelet. He still felt it was right that Beth should have it, but he knew how Virgil would have felt about it. He'd assured his son he wouldn't give his mother's jewellery away, but he'd gone ahead and done it anyway. No wonder Virgil had been feeling so vulnerable, so quick to recall the terrible days of his childhood. And that was what was really preying on Jeff's mind. It was the matter of his treatment of Virgil after Lucy's death which he was really frightened to discuss. He'd made it up to his son with actions, by giving him his attention and making him feel wanted again, but they'd never spoken about it. He'd even kidded himself that Virgil had forgotten all about it. Wishful thinking, he realised now, as he reached for the comm.

He'd expected bitter recriminations, another furious outburst, or maybe just silence. The one thing he hadn't expected was to be unable to make a connection at all. He tried again but still there was nothing. Hoping his equipment was malfunctioning – since if it wasn't it meant that Virgil simply didn't want to talk to him – he tried John instead. To his dismay the link opened immediately.

John's expression mirrored Gordon's. In fact John was thinking pretty much the same thing as his brother. His father looked better – and he had no right to. Not that John wanted him to look the way he had that morning, but surely he should have been desperate to talk to his sons, not to tidy himself up.

"Dad."

Jeff wasn't surprised by his son's cool greeting, but he was still disappointed.

"John..." He found himself struggling to find the words.

"You were trying to call Virgil."

"Yes. I think we need to talk."

John's raised eyebrow said it all. But he choked down the sarcastic reply that threatened to burst out and simply said,

"Virg doesn't want to talk to you. He asked me to cut the link."

Jeff frowned. "Set it back up, John. I really need to speak to him."

John shook his head. "I can't, Dad. I promised."

"John, I need to talk to him, to apologise. Will you please-"

"I can't! Virgil doesn't want to talk to you and to be honest I don't blame him. Right now I'm doing what he wants. You really hurt him, Dad."

"I know. That's why I have to tell him-"

"Sorry, Dad."

Jeff felt himself losing control of his temper once again. All the stress was coming out and, as hard as he tried not to fight with another son, he couldn't help the sharpness of his tone as he demanded,

"Put me through. Now!"

"No! I gave Virg my word. I'll let him know you're ready to talk. If he wants to he can call you back."

"John..." The anger burned out as quickly as it had sparked. Jeff dropped his head into his hands for a moment before looking back at his second-born son. He felt a headache coming on.

"I don't have much choice, do I? You'll call him now?"

"I think Scott's taken him to get something to eat. He hasn't had anything all day." John wasn't going to tell his father that the reason for Virgil's lack of appetite was his king-sized hangover, instead taking a certain satisfaction in making his father feel bad. From the guilty look which flashed across his face John knew it had worked. "I'll let him finish his meal and then I'll tell him."

"Thank you. Tell him I want to apologise. He can call me anytime, however late it is."

"I'll let him know."

"Thank you." Jeff reached across to disconnect the call, then stopped. He looked at his son.

"John? Do you think he'll want to speak to me?" The uncertainty in his father's voice made John feel just a little bit sorry for him.

"I really don't know, Dad. If he's still feeling as bad about everything as he was when I talked to him, then, in all honesty, probably not."

Jeff nodded. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I said some terrible things, John. I didn't mean them. I-"

"Look, Dad, you need to be saying this to Virgil, not me."

"I know. But if he won't talk to me..."

"It's his decision."

"You're right. John, I'm sorry. For everything."

John looked at him steadily.

"Yeah, well, I guess we're all sorry about a lot of things. Make it up with Virg first Dad – if you can – then you can worry about the rest of us."

"You'll tell him I-"

"Yes, Dad."

"Thank you."

Jeff ended the call and sat back, shaking slightly. John's coldness hadn't surprised him, but the conversation had been even harder than he'd expected and he dreaded Virgil's call as much as he longed for it.

But Virgil didn't call. John passed the message on but his brother just laughed bitterly at the second-hand apology. Even Scott's suggestion that he at least let his father try to explain himself had been dismissed. He couldn't face the man, not with so many emotions fighting to break free. He'd been in a daze most of the day and even now he still didn't quite know how he felt. One moment he'd be utterly miserable, the next, full of anger. He was only sure of two things: that he didn't want to speak to his father and that Scott had to go back to the island in the morning.

Scott wasn't happy. He'd been disappointed but not surprised when Virgil had refused to contact their father. He supposed he should have called the man himself but for now he was more worried about his brother. Virgil's point about International Rescue needing him couldn't be denied, but he hated to think how his brother was going to cope all by himself in this desolate mood. He'd called on John, Gordon, Alan, even Penny, to try to convince him to either come back home or to let someone – even if it wasn't Scott – keep him company, but Virgil was adamant. No one else was going to die because International Rescue wasn't up to the job. Finally Scott announced he was calling Grandma, only to have Virgil threaten to walk out again, knowing how badly the news would hit the old woman. In the end his brothers had given up. They weren't happy about it though, promising him that between the four of them he wouldn't be getting a minute's peace. With this uneasy compromise, they'd finally turned in. Every single one of them was exhausted. John stayed up a little longer, offering to be the one to break the news to their father that Virgil didn't want to talk and that he wouldn't be coming home any time soon – if at all.

Jeff jumped when his watch alerted him to a call, but he was soon disappointed when he saw it was just John calling in. He'd given up expecting to hear from Virgil but he was surprised Scott still hadn't got in touch. He listened to John with increasing desperation as he informed him of Virgil's decision and Scott's impending return.

"Scott doesn't seem to want to talk to me either. I thought maybe he'd stay away."

"I don't think he knows what to say. He's been pretty preoccupied with Virgil today anyway. He said to tell you he'd talk to you when he gets back."

Jeff sighed. "Well I guess I'll just have to wait till tomorrow. Thank you, John. I'm sorry you've been caught in the middle of all this."

John was tempted to point out that he wasn't in the middle, he was firmly on his brother's side, but he held his tongue. Instead he just ended the call.

Jeff sat at his desk wondering what else he could do. He hated to think of Virgil alone and miserable on the mainland. Maybe he should take the jet and go over himself, try to see his son in person and work things out that way. The idea gave him some hope. But before that he had to make his peace with Scott. He wasn't looking forward to that conversation. He'd spoken to Gordon and Alan at length, apologising and trying to convince them to forgive him. It hadn't worked. His sons were decidedly cool towards him and he couldn't blame them. Glancing at the clock he saw it was late. He hadn't expected to need any more sleep but he couldn't help feeling worn-out again. With nothing else to do, he took himself back to his room. Of course he had to check on Beth again as he went, aware that every time he displayed any concern for her he risked his sons drifting further and further away from him, but unable to help himself.

It wasn't a restful night for Jeff. He'd fallen asleep alright, only to find himself having the same nightmare he'd suffered for months after Virgil's kidnapping, the one where he didn't get his son back after all, where Virgil never came home... When he jerked awake, his heart pounding and his breathing frantic, it took him a moment to realise that those events were long since past. Then reality hit him and he found himself wishing that he really was back in those dreadful days because at least then he'd been reunited with Virgil. It didn't take a genius to work out that he'd had that dream again because this time he really had lost his son.

* * *

Scott tried one last time to get his brother to change his mind, but Virgil refused to listen. He wasn't coming home and he wasn't prepared to allow Scott to stay with him. Scott knew he wasn't going to give in, and when Virgil had finally called a cab to take Scott back to the airport, telling him in no uncertain terms that if he didn't take it then Virgil himself would – where to he didn't know – Scott had finally relented. He'd insisted on paying for Virgil's room a week in advance, though, needing to know that his brother was safe and easily reachable. Virgil had let him do it, grateful to have a few days to pull himself together and work out what he wanted to do. He was determined he wasn't going to spend any more of his father's money than he absolutely had to – and he'd keep a record of all he spent from now on so that one day he could send him a cheque and have done with it.

After he'd waved Scott off at the hotel entrance he suddenly felt utterly wretched. The absolute certainty he'd had that he was doing the right thing suddenly evaporated and for a moment he felt an urge to grab the next taxi and follow his brother back to the airport. But then where would he go? He couldn't face going back to the island and he wasn't prepared to risk anyone else dying because IR was two men down. He'd fought back the misery and ordered himself a coffee, wondering what he was going to do to get through the day.

After a while he had an idea. Spotting the hotel manager across the lobby he went over and asked a favour.

"Would you mind if I had a go on the piano in the bar?" It was the one sure way of alleviating stress and he wondered if he'd be feeling like this now if he'd had free access to his piano on Tracy Island.

The manager was a big fan of the Tracys and the money they brought to his establishment. He couldn't do enough for Virgil.

"Of course, Mr Tracy. I have to say it's a pleasure to see you again. I understand you're with us for a whole week this time."

Virgil, fully aware that it was only the Tracy name which was getting him this level of attention, muttered something non-committal, thanking the man and heading to the empty bar. Pulling the dust cloth off the piano he sat down, losing himself in his music for the next half hour.

It was only when he absent-mindedly began a Caparelli composition that he was drawn back to reality. His fingers slowed then slipped off the keys as a wave of despair swept over him. He wanted to go home. Then he heard his father's cruel words again and he knew he'd never be able to go back.

Looking up, suddenly aware of someone watching him, he saw the manager smiling across at him.

"That was wonderful, Mr Tracy. Can I get you anything? A coffee?"

Virgil sighed and got up, reaching into his pocket to find a tip for the man, wondering what he'd say if he told him that right now he probably had more money than Virgil did. He decided he'd have to change his name – apart from the fact that whenever he heard the name 'Mr Tracy' he automatically looked around for his father, he knew that if he wanted to make a new life for himself he couldn't do it by trading on the Tracy name. It seemed that Beth really had taken everything from him.

He went for a walk, had lunch, wandered aimlessly around the hotel once more then went back to his room and threw himself on his bed. He idly glanced through the local paper at the job vacancies before throwing it onto the floor. He didn't even know if he wanted to stay in the city. It was close to his family, but maybe he needed to get right away, make a complete break.

Lying back on the bed, he lasted two whole minutes before sitting back up. What he really wanted to do was go down to Thunderbird Two to check out the engines. He wasn't entirely sure they'd be alright after his brutal treatment of them as he'd fought to get to the victims in the tunnel before time ran out. He hoped Brains could cope on his own. He should be there to help. He suddenly realised exactly what he wanted to do with his life – he wanted to stay with International Rescue. But that was the one thing he simply couldn't do...

* * *

Scott could see the lonely figure of his father waiting for him as he brought the jet in to land. He'd hoped to avoid the conversation until he'd had a chance to see Gordon and Alan, but he supposed he should have known his father wasn't going to wait. Cutting the engines he took his time getting out of the plane.

"Hello, Scott." Jeff tried to meet his son's eyes, but the anxiety he felt was clear as his gaze dropped in the face of his son's impassive stare.

"I tried to call you," he went on. "John told me you were busy taking care of Virgil. How is he?"

"How do you think?" Scott asked. "I don't want to fight, Dad, but how could you say those things?"

"I don't know, Scott. I didn't mean them. Did John tell Virgil that?"

"Yes. He doesn't believe you."

"No, I suppose he wouldn't. Scott, do you believe me?"

"I don't know what to believe, Dad. If someone had told me a few weeks ago that we'd be in this situation I'd have laughed at them. But here we are. People are dead and the family's falling apart. I can't see Virgil forgiving you for any of it."

"Is he okay?"

Scott had to laugh. Was his father really that deluded? "Of course he's not okay! He's all on his own and he thinks you hate him."

"I don't hate him." Jeff turned back towards the jet. "I'm going to go over there. I have to see him."

Scott grabbed his father's arm and pulled him back. "Don't do that, Dad. You turn up there and I guarantee Virg is going to run. At least at the moment we know where he is. He's promised to stay there for a week. Give him a chance to think about what he wants to do."

"But I have to tell him... I do care about him, Scott. I know I haven't always shown it, but I can't bear the thought of losing him."

Scott had never seen his father so desperate and vulnerable. He rarely showed his feelings and he'd certainly never expressed his innermost fears like this before. His bitterness didn't subside completely but he suddenly felt sorry for his father.

"Dad, I believe you, but it's not me you need to convince. You're going to have to tell Virg all this. If he'll let you..."

"But you'll talk to him?" Jeff searched his son's face for an answer.

Scott nodded. "I'll do that. In the meantime you'd better use that jet to get rid of Beth."

"She's not well enough to fly," Jeff told him. "Look, Scott, I know I made a mistake in bringing her here. I'm sorry. But I'm fond of the girl, I can't help that. She'll be gone in a few more days. It's not her fault she's sick."

"I suppose not. But you've got no chance of getting Virgil back so long as she's here. And if she doesn't go, Dad, I do. And I doubt I'll be the only one."

Jeff nodded sadly. He promised Scott once again that Beth would be gone within a few days and begged him to talk Virgil round, before standing back and watching his son stride off towards the house. He couldn't help himself as he attempted to call Virgil once again, but the link remained stubbornly closed. Slowly, he followed Scott up the path. He'd start by calling his office in London and getting them to find Beth a place to live. He needed to show his sons he was serious about getting rid of her, but he couldn't just abandon her, he needed to be sure that she'd be okay. And he'd need a place to stay when he visited since he had no intention of abandoning her ever again. If she couldn't come to the island then he'd have to spend more time in London.

As he approached the house he became aware that someone was calling him. It was Kyrano, looking distressed as he informed Jeff of a message he'd just taken. It seemed that International Rescue's agent in Berlin had been killed, apparently hit by a drunk driver as he crossed the street. Jeff wondered how much more bad news he could take. Pulling himself together, he thought about all that needed to be done. The incident had to be checked out properly. Of course it could have been a tragic accident, someone in the wrong place at the wrong time, but the man had been an agent, there could be some connection with IR. The local police wouldn't know what to look for. It was only right that his death be investigated by someone who understood the situation properly and there was only one woman for the job.

Jeff couldn't help thinking that Penny's demeanour was just a little cool when she greeted him and he wondered how much she knew of recent events. She didn't say anything though, much to his relief. She was horrified to hear of Rolf's death – they'd worked together on several occasions - and she agreed to drop everything in order to go over and investigate, though Jeff couldn't help thinking that she seemed a little frustrated by his request. After giving her all the information he had Jeff signed off and went to break the news to his boys.

Penny took a moment to collect her thoughts before summoning Parker. She'd been planning on a trip to Beth's old home in the morning, but the trip to Germany would have to take priority. She'd been hoping to have something concrete to tell Scott, well aware that he'd given up all hope of finding out anything negative about his cousin. She'd done a little more work on that particular topic that morning and, although she'd found nothing against Beth, she still wasn't quite satisfied that everything was in order. Instructing Parker to pack and make the travel arrangements, she called Tracy Island. After a few words with Scott about the dead agent she got down to business.

"Scott, I went to the office where Beth works today."

"You didn't give up, then?" Scott asked with the first smile he'd managed for a couple of days. He might have known Penny wouldn't rest until she was truly satisfied there was nothing to find out about Beth. He still thought she was wasting her time though. "Find anything?"

"Well, nothing against Bethany. I spoke at length to the gentleman who founded the organisation. He tells me Beth has worked there for the past year and a half. He's got nothing but praise for her, says he doesn't know how he's managing without her."

Scott tried not to say _I told you so._ Penny went on, however.

"While I was at the office Parker did a little research of his own. There was a rather impressive new sports car parked around the corner with a number plate which suggested it belonged to Mr Davies. I checked and it's definitely his. It seems strange that a man whose sole purpose in life is to help the needy should have such a vehicle."

"Well, guys like cars," Scott pointed out. "Maybe he's got money of his own and he's using it to fund the charity. There's no reason why he shouldn't have a few nice things of his own as well."

"Maybe so, but I'm going to ask John to investigate his finances. I've got a strange feeling about this man, Scott. He was just a little too quick to answer my questions."

Scott was confused. "I thought getting people to talk was your forte, Penny."

"Oh it is, but usually people take just a little persuasion, you know. It was almost as if he'd been expecting someone to come and ask after Beth. His story almost seemed rehearsed."

"But Beth checks out, doesn't she?"

"Well yes, her account of her work fits perfectly with Mr Davies's story."

"And John found tax records to show that she's worked there all that time..."

"Scott, I know you think I'm wasting my time, but all the same I'd like John to do a little more digging for me."

"Well I guess he'd appreciate something to occupy him right now. Give him a call and let him know what you want."

"I will." She hesitated. "I gather things are no better."

"No. Virg is still refusing to come home, Dad's falling apart because he won't talk to him and the rest of us are caught in the middle. At least Dad's agreed to get rid of Beth as soon as she can fly again. I expect by the time you get back she'll be back at work and you can check her out in person."

Penny intended to do exactly that.

* * *

As the next few days passed, an uneasy peace settled over the island. Nothing changed though. Although he continually sent messages via his other sons, begging Virgil to get in touch, Jeff was starting to lose hope of ever getting his son back. He'd never felt so depressed. Relations with the other boys were distant and there was little comfort to be found anywhere on the island - except with Beth, of course. She was still feeling sorry for herself, though she was slowly getting better, and Jeff found himself seeking her out whenever things got on top of him. He didn't tell her much about what had happened – he couldn't bring himself to admit what a mess he'd made of everything - but it was a relief to spend time with someone who actually liked him and who didn't leave the room when he entered. He knew he was going to miss her dreadfully.

It was something of a relief when a call came in for International Rescue and Jeff and his boys had to pull together for once. It wasn't the most complicated of rescues – an avalanche in Switzerland had left a group of skiers trapped in a cable car hanging from a damaged and weakened line some two hundred feet above a rocky mountainside. The problem of Beth was easily solved this time. She was still in bed and it had been an easy matter to slip a strong sedative into a glass of orange juice. She slept through the launch, the rescue and the return of the Thunderbirds. Gordon flew Thunderbird Two – it felt wrong for him to be flying instead of Virgil – but, whilst he knew his brother wouldn't have had half so much trouble landing Two in the tight space available, the rescue was a success. Jeff was pleased but Gordon brushed off the praise – he'd rather have had Virgil home.

Beth couldn't believe she'd slept for nearly eighteen hours. She had a sneaking suspicion that she might have been drugged in order for a rescue to take place. For a moment she was furious, then she found herself laughing as she saw the irony in the situation. She had to admit she felt better for the long sleep, as good as new, in fact. Not that she was going to admit that to her family. As far as they were concerned she was still too weak to go home. Although she knew she'd have to show some signs of recovery soon. The monthly supply run was coming up in two days time and she had to be well enough to pay a visit to the mainland if her plot to become a permanent fixture on the island was going to be a success. Alone in her room she sent a message to Joel Byron, checking that all was in readiness. His confirmation soon came, along with an unexpected piece of news.

_Someone's checking you out. Blonde woman visited your work. All okay but do they suspect?_

As if Beth couldn't guess who that was. She felt a momentary flash of annoyance as she recalled just how dismissive she'd been of Lady Penelope. Come to think of it, she'd asked a lot of questions when she was on the island too. She must be one of International Rescue's mysterious agents. Another secret to be revealed... Beth wasn't too worried about Penny's investigation. Byron had paid a lot of money to provide her with a good cover story and she thought that if she was going to be discovered it would have happened before now. All of a sudden though, she couldn't wait for Wednesday. If all went to plan there would be no more talk of her leaving the island.


	19. Chapter 18

_I really appreciate all the feedback and support on the last chapter - and throughout the story. A big thank you to Sunny and Whirlgirl who I can't reply to personally. So, it's time for Beth to put her plan into action..._

Chapter Eighteen

Everyone was eagerly awaiting Beth's departure - including, it seemed, the girl herself. She'd come out of her room for the first time on the Tuesday morning, walking a little unsteadily out to the pool where she'd sat under the shade of an umbrella for an hour or so before going back to her room for a rest which, of course, she didn't need. She'd been perfectly well for a few days now but she hadn't let on, instead becoming increasingly bored and desperate to get things moving again.

She'd expressed her desire to return home, to pick up the pieces of her old life, find a new place to live and get back to her job, but of course she had no intention of doing any of it. It gratified her to see how sad her uncle looked when she spoke of her departure, though she noticed he never tried to persuade her to change her mind. When she asked for news of Virgil – she knew a little more about the fight than Jeff realised, having overheard a whispered conversation between Alan and Tin-Tin who had believed her to be asleep – he looked distraught before catching himself and making some vague comment about Virgil spending a little time away in order to make a decision about his future. Beth wondered how her cousin would react when he learned that she was going to be staying on the island. She guessed that no one – apart from her Uncle Jeff - was going to be happy, especially since there would be nothing they could do about it.

First though she had to get through Wednesday. Returning to the lounge after her nap, she found Scott and Jeff discussing some business matter. The fact that they didn't clam up as soon as she walked in told her it was nothing to do with International Rescue. She watched them for a moment, noting how much their body language told her. Scott sat upright, his whole body tense, whilst there was a slump to her uncle's shoulders which hadn't been there before.

"Uncle Jeff?" she asked as soon as there was a break in the conversation.

Jeff looked up, breaking into a smile when he saw her. It was a relief to have someone around who actually liked him and he pulled himself up a little straighter.

"How are you feeling, honey?" he asked.

"Much better. I've been thinking about going home."

"When do you think you'll be well enough to go?" Scott asked, knowing it sounded rude but not really caring. He missed Virgil and he wanted Beth gone so that he had a better chance of getting his brother back. Not that he was optimistic – after five days Virgil was still determined to have nothing more to do with their father.

"Well, I was thinking maybe Thursday. I'm just not sure how I'm going to cope with the flight, though. I still feel a bit sick sometimes."

"It's a long flight," Jeff agreed. "You need to be sure you're up to it."

Scott bit his tongue, thinking that if she tried to extend her stay he'd simply knock her out, throw her into Thunderbird One and take her back right now. But Beth had thought it all out, somewhat to his disappointment.

"I've been thinking... I know Tin-Tin and Alan are flying over to the mainland tomorrow. Maybe I could go too. If I'm alright flying over there then I'm sure I'll be fine to go back home."

"That's a good idea," Jeff told her. "We can't go until after the supply run anyway and it would make sense for you to make sure you're fit enough."

Scott couldn't argue with that. And at least it seemed that they really would be getting rid of Beth, even if it was going to take a couple more days. Still, he thought, he'd make sure that Tin-Tin and Alan kept a close eye on her. With the luck they were having lately she'd fall in front of a bus or something and end up staying even longer whilst she recovered.

Alan's delight at learning that Beth would soon be gone was tempered by the news that he would have to babysit her whilst she was in the city.

"But I need to see Virg. And I wanted to check out that car."

"You can still do that," Scott told him. "You and Tin-Tin will have to work it out between you." He paused. "You've got all the things he asked for?"

"Yeah. He's really not coming back, is he?"

Scott moved to look out of the window, reluctant to let his youngest brother see the look of misery on his face.

"I don't think he is, Al. We've all tried to talk him round but he's made up his mind."

"It's not fair!" Alan burst out. "He doesn't want to leave. Not really. This is all Dad's fault."

"I know. I really don't see how we're going to work this one out."

Alan kicked out at his desk. "I wish she'd never come here."

"We all do. But it won't be long now."

"Yeah. I've heard that before," Alan told him.

"Which is why I need you to make sure she gets back in one piece and she's fit to leave on Thursday," Scott reminded him. He yawned. He was exhausted. Between keeping a check on Virgil, trying to keep his other brothers together and having to deal with his father's constant apologies and pleas for him to mediate with his middle brother, he thought he'd welcome the chance for a bit of shore leave himself.

* * *

Alan, Tin-Tin and Beth left early the next morning. Jeff went to see them off, his heart sinking at the sight of the two suitcases Alan was carrying.

"Are those...?"

"Virgil's things, yes," Alan told him.

Jeff nodded sadly. He wasn't surprised. Whilst the other boys seemed to accept that he was truly sorry for what he'd said – even if they obviously hadn't forgiven him for saying it – Virgil still refused to have anything to do with him. If he'd only let him speak to him then Jeff thought he might be able to get through to him. He didn't care how humiliating it would be: if his son wanted him to grovel then he would. The guilt he felt over his treatment of Virgil, not to mention the lives which had been lost in Malaysia, threatened to overwhelm him. With Beth on the island to take the edge off the pain he'd managed to cope, but he dreaded the moment when she left and he'd be alone with the people whose trust he'd forfeited.

"Would you give him this?" Jeff held out an envelope. Alan looked at it suspiciously.

"Dad, if he doesn't want to listen to you I can't imagine he's going to want to read about it."

"Please?"

Alan shook his head. "I don't think that's such a good idea. Not today, anyway. I want to make sure he's okay, not upset him even more." He turned to load the suitcases onto the plane.

Tin-Tin had come up behind them.

"I'll do it, Mr Tracy," she told him. "I can't promise he'll take it though."

"I know. But I have to try."

Tin-Tin looked at her employer sadly. As much as he tried to pretend he was coping, she could see the misery in his eyes. She couldn't blame Virgil for not wanting to speak to him though. She knew that however bad Jeff was feeling, Virgil was feeling a whole lot worse. She felt terrible about everything herself, still wondering if there was more she could have done to get Beth out of the way so the Thunderbirds could launch. She understood the boys' anger and resentment, but she was determined to do all she could do to try to put the family back together.

Beth came along then, smiling cheerfully and hugging her uncle before getting onto the jet. A few minutes later it had left the island. Jeff watched until it disappeared before setting off back to the house. It would be a long wait to see if Virgil would allow him to apologise, but he'd be ready and waiting if his son decided to call.

Beth sat at the back of the jet, claiming she was feeling a little tired. Whilst Alan and Tin-Tin chatted in the cockpit she took the time to consider her little scheme. As soon as they landed she'd contact Byron with the final details, then, in a few hours' time it would all be over. But things didn't run as smoothly as she'd hoped. As soon as the plane landed she got to her feet, expressing her desire to have a look around the city and suggesting she met the others later in the day. Tin-Tin, however, seemed to have other ideas.

"But I wanted to show you around myself. There are some wonderful stores hidden away in the back streets. You'll never find them if you don't know where to look. Anyway, you've not been well, don't forget. I'd like to keep an eye on you."

"I'm fine, really, Tin-Tin."

"It's no trouble. It's our last chance to have a girls' day out anyway."

Seething but hiding it under her usual fake smile, Beth had no choice but to allow Tin-Tin to steer her towards a taxi.

* * *

Virgil hadn't gone to meet his brother. In fact, he wouldn't get the chance to see him until later that day. He'd spent the last couple of days helping out at an art gallery he often visited. The owner, a friend of his, was desperate to spend time at home with his wife and new-born baby. When Virgil had offered to cover for him, Ed had jumped at the chance. It gave Virgil something to do and, since the gallery was fairly quiet midweek, it also gave him the chance to think. Not that he'd got very far. He knew what he didn't want to do, he knew what he couldn't do; he just didn't know what he was actually going to do. Every day his brothers would beg him to come home, passing on messages of contrition and desperate pleas for forgiveness from his father, but Virgil still couldn't bring himself to talk to him. He couldn't wait to see Alan and Tin-Tin, though – he'd missed them dreadfully. He'd be finished by mid-afternoon and he'd arranged to meet Alan straight after. Tin-Tin had promised to come by the gallery when she went to get her hair done. It was just a pity the three of them couldn't meet up properly, but that would either mean leaving Beth alone – and who knew what trouble she'd get herself into – or bringing her along, and that he really couldn't face.

Beth quite enjoyed her shopping trip. It was certainly more entertaining than just lying around in her room, which was all she'd been doing for the past few days. Tin-Tin kept asking her how she was feeling, obviously making sure she didn't get tired or sick again – how much more obvious could it be that the girl wanted her gone? – and she had to make an effort to hide the fact that she felt great. A little nervous maybe, but more than ready for what was to come. It was a nuisance that she hadn't been able to call Byron yet, but there was still plenty of time.

At lunchtime they met up at the hotel where Virgil was staying. Alan dropped the cases off, asking for them to be taken to Virgil's room, then they moved into the restaurant. Beth excused herself and headed off to the ladies' room where she finally got the chance to send her message to Byron. Having told him where she was and what her plans were for the afternoon – she was going to suggest she spend a lazy afternoon at the hotel since she didn't want to over-exert herself – she went back into the restaurant.

Beth hadn't finished her coffee when Tin-Tin pushed back her chair, announcing that if she was to make her hair appointment on time she'd have to get going. Promising his cousin he'd only be a minute, Alan escorted his girlfriend out to the lobby.

"You're going to see Virgil now?" he asked.

"Of course. I wish we could have gone together, but you need to keep an eye on Beth."

"She seems to be feeling okay," Alan said. "We should have seen the back of her by this time tomorrow."

"I hope so. Do you-"

They were interrupted by the hotel manager, delighted at the appearance of another Tracy.

"MrTracy. Good to see you again. And your lovely young lady."

Tin-Tin pulled a face and tuned out, glancing round the lobby and catching the eye of a young man who'd looked up sharply when he'd heard the name 'Tracy'. Tin-Tin reddened a little as he winked at her, looking at her in a way which made her feel more than a little uncomfortable. She turned back to Alan who was still trying to get away from the manager. When she looked back the man had gone, much to her relief.

Alan finally managed to detach himself and walked Tin-Tin to the entrance.

"Enjoy yourself," Tin-Tin teased.

"Oh I will. A whole afternoon with Beth. I've been looking forward to it all day."

"Cheer up," Tin-Tin told him. "You'll never have to see her again after tomorrow."

Alan held up two pairs of crossed fingers and smiled. "Tell Virg I'll see him later."

"I will."

Tin-Tin made her way out of the door, declining the offer of a taxi. It was a lovely day and the hair salon and the art gallery weren't too far away. She set off on her way, unaware of the man watching her from the other side of the street. He waited until she'd gone a little way down the street before setting off after her.

* * *

"So what do you have planned for this afternoon?" Beth asked as Alan returned to his seat in the restaurant.

"Well I thought I'd spend it with you. After all, you're leaving tomorrow."

"Oh, that'll be nice," Beth said, somewhat surprised. Alan had probably been the most welcoming of all her cousins but even he had been a little distant recently. Why he was suddenly so keen to spend time with her she didn't know.

"Well, you've been ill and I want to make sure you're okay."

"You really don't have to, you know. I'm sure you've got plenty of things you need to do."

"No, I'm okay."

"Don't you want to see Virgil?"

"He's working. Anyway, Tin-Tin's going to call in to see him this afternoon. I'll meet up with him later."

Beth had to work hard to hide her frustration. If her plan was going to work she'd have to get herself away from Alan.

"So, what do you want to do?" Alan asked.

She thought for a moment. "Well, I've had enough of shopping and I'm sure the pool here won't be nearly as nice to sit beside as the one on Tracy Island... Let's go for a walk."

"Okay."

They went out into the lobby. Beth looked around as they walked towards the entrance. Most of the men there were middle-aged businessmen, but a younger man, more casually dressed than the other people in the room, caught her eye. She stared at him for a moment, raising a questioning eyebrow. He leered at her and she met his gaze until he smirked and nodded at her. She finally turned away, unable to hide her smile.

The cousins walked for a while before Beth decided it was time to make her move.

"It's getting hot. Come on, I'll buy you a drink."

Alan had to admit the idea of a beer or two was tempting, especially after all the stress of the past week. Even so,

"I'd love to, but I have to fly us back."

"Tin-Tin can do that, can't she? Come on, Alan. I owe you for everything you've done for me lately."

She led him into a nearby bar which, despite it being early Wednesday afternoon, was fairly full. It seemed there was a big rugby match that evening. A number of the visiting team's supporters were already in the bar. Leaving Alan to find a table, she went to order their drinks. Orange juice for her – much as she'd have preferred something stronger – and a beer for him. She didn't even have to pay for it, thanks to a friendly man at the bar who'd taken an instant liking to her. Promising to go back and talk to him later, she took the drinks back to Alan, pausing at a table to put her change back into her purse – and surreptitiously dropping just a small dose of Byron's drug into her cousin's drink. She knew it didn't react too well with alcohol, but that didn't matter right now. All she was concerned about was getting away from Alan so she could put her plan into action.

Sure enough, thanks to the drug, Alan's one beer had the effect of several. He couldn't quite understand it, usually being able to have a lot more before starting to talk nonsense, but at least he'd finally started to relax. He didn't forget the need to keep an eye on Beth, though. He just wished she'd stay in her seat. A couple of times he'd had to make his – somewhat unsteady – way over to the group of men who seemed to have taken a shine to her and drag her back to the table. He guessed she really was feeling better.

* * *

Tin-Tin, still unaware she was being followed, called in to see Virgil at the art gallery before heading off to the hairdresser's. She found herself choking back tears at the sight of him. He looked so tired and sad and she drew him in for a hug. He clung to her for a moment before letting her go.

"How are you?" she asked, studying him more intensely.

Virgil shrugged. "Surviving."

"I'm so sorry." She knew she must have said that to him a hundred times these past few days, but it was true. She just wished there was something she could do to make things better.

"I'll be okay," he said bravely. "Want to buy some art?"

She looked around dubiously. "Not really. I never did like this sort of thing."

Virgil managed a smile. "I'll spare you the meaningful analysis, then." He hesitated for a moment. "Is she here?"

"Yes. But she's feeling fine. I think she really will be going tomorrow."

"That'll make things easier for all of you," he said.

"Virgil, won't you come back when she's gone?"

He looked away. "She's not the problem, Tin-Tin."

"I suppose not." Tin-Tin pulled the envelope out of her bag. "Your father asked me to give you this."

"I don't want it."

Tin-Tin put it down on the counter. "I'll leave it anyway. You can throw it away later if you want to."

Virgil looked at it but didn't touch it. "Take it back. Please. I- I just can't."

Looking at him she could see he wasn't going to change his mind.

"Okay. I'm-"

"Sorry. I know. Me too."

It wasn't the most cheerful of reunions. Tin-Tin finally took her leave, hugging Virgil once more and promising him she'd see him again before she left.

Once outside she continued on to the salon. Her shadow, who had been waiting impatiently for her to come out of the art gallery, couldn't stop a frustrated curse slipping out as she went in. What was she playing at? She was supposed to be finding somewhere isolated so he could get down to business. This was definitely one of the strangest jobs he'd ever been given. It wouldn't be the first time he'd attacked a woman, but it was certainly the first time the woman herself had asked him to do it. Not that he'd ever spoken to her since it had all been arranged through an intermediary. When he'd asked why someone would want to put themselves through this – he'd been told to make it look good, give her plenty of bruises - he'd been told to keep his nose out. He didn't really mind – he was being well-paid and she was an attractive girl. She was playing her part well too. He'd been sure she'd have been looking over her shoulder constantly to check he was there, but she seemed happy to get on with things, obviously trusting him to be there when he was needed.

It was an hour later when Tin-Tin finally emerged. She tried to call Alan to tell him she was on her way back but there was no answer. It didn't surprise her; he'd be unlikely to be able to speak to her with Beth around. She was sure he'd got the message though. She started to make her way back to the hotel, expecting to find him waiting for her there.

But Alan was still in the bar. He'd agreed to a second beer – probably not his best move, he thought, given how the first one had affected him, but he was having fun and, after the recent misery he'd endured, he thought it was about time. For a moment he panicked, thinking he'd lost Beth yet again, but he relaxed as he caught sight of her across the room. She smiled and waved at him and he waved back. She wasn't so bad really, he thought. After all, none of this had been her fault, it was all down to his father. He wondered whether things would have been different if they'd had the chance to get to know her away from the island. Virgil would still be living at home, that was for sure. He snapped out of his musings when a large man approached and stood over him. Looking up blearily he couldn't help feeling a little intimidated. But before he could say anything, Beth was there, laughing.

"These guys think they're tough, but I've told them my cousin's tougher," she said. "Come on, Alan. The family pride's at stake here."

"You're kidding, right?" The man who had approached Alan stared at him for a moment before looking back at Beth. "You really think he can take me?"

Alan rose unsteadily to his feet. There was no way he could have beaten this man in a fight, even if he hadn't been seeing double and needing to hang onto the table to keep himself upright. As a few of the man's friends gathered round, he stumbled backwards, almost falling over his chair.

Beth and the men burst out laughing.

"Arm wrestling, you idiot," she said, much to Alan's relief. He couldn't help laughing himself. Arm wrestling he could definitely cope with – after all, he'd at least be sitting down.

"Are you sure he's up to it?" one of the men asked. "No offence, but he doesn't look like much of a challenge."

Alan spluttered something unintelligible as Beth pretended to be offended.

"Of course he could take you. In fact, I bet my cousin could beat you left-handed," she said.

"Yeah?" The man couldn't help smirking as he looked at Alan.

"Yeah!" Beth nudged Alan. "Come on, you can do it."

Alan looked the man in the eye and indicated the seat in front of him. He'd never been one to back away from a challenge.

"Come on then." He placed his right elbow on the table.

"She said left-handed," someone pointed out.

"So she did," Alan placed his left elbow down and got in position, then pulled back. "Here, look after this for me, will you?" He took off his watch and handed it to Beth.

Beth smiled as she took Alan's watch and put it in her bag. Moving to stand behind Alan, she joined in the shouts of encouragement as the two men began their battle. A moment later, when Alan was well and truly distracted, she was gone.

Tin-Tin arrived at the hotel expecting to find Alan and Beth waiting for her. When she couldn't see them she sent a signal to Alan to tell him she was back. There was still no response, so she had a quick look around the lobby, the restaurant and the hotel bar. There was no sign of Alan or Beth so she decided to check the grounds, thinking they might be enjoying some fresh air. Trying her watch once more she wondered why Alan still hadn't responded. She'd give him another five minutes then, if he still hadn't got in touch, she'd ask John to track him down.

She found a pleasant spot and sat down, trying Alan again. She had to admit she was starting to feel a little irritated. She knew he hadn't been looking forward to an afternoon with Beth and she'd expected him to rush to meet her, especially since it meant he could finally get the chance to see Virgil. Come to think of it, Virgil might have finished at the art gallery by now. Maybe he'd already met up with Alan and they were busy catching up, in which case she could understand Alan's failure to turn up. Then she dismissed the idea – there was no way Virgil would go anywhere near Beth. She tried her watch once more. Still nothing. He could at least have sent some acknowledgement of her signal, even if he couldn't speak to her.

"Come on, Alan," she said, a note of frustration in her voice.

After a few minutes she decided to find a secluded place in order to call John. Walking down a narrow path she eventually found the ideal spot. No one was in sight and no one was likely to overhear her conversation. She raised her watch ready to call John but it was then that she heard the sound of approaching footsteps. Annoyed at being interrupted, she stood to one side of the path, hoping that whoever it was would move on quickly. But when the man who had made her feel so uncomfortable earlier that afternoon appeared, coming to a halt right beside her instead of walking past, she knew straight away that she was in trouble. She took a step back, chilled by the look on his face as he studied her intently. She was about to make a run for it when he suddenly lunged at her.

Tin-Tin put up a desperate fight. The man's hand covered her mouth, so she clawed at it, trying to break his grip. He cursed, surprised at the way she was resisting – she was paying him to do this, after all. Still, it seemed she wanted to make things look as realistic as possible. As she kicked out at him, catching him painfully on the shin he decided she'd get a few extra bruises in return.

Tin-Tin managed to break away for a moment, but he caught hold of her again, twisting her arm painfully. She couldn't break free this time, but her face was uncovered and she began to scream. He hit her hard, taking her breath away. A second punch to her face left her dazed and she crumpled to the ground. He let go of her arms for a moment and she frantically reached for her watch, managing to send out an emergency signal as he began dragging her towards the nearby woodland.

_Alan, Alan, where are you? Please help me..._ she thought desperately as she tried to pull herself back towards the path despite knowing that he was far too strong for her to stop him doing whatever he wanted.

Her efforts to struggle were feeble now and she closed her eyes, resigned to her fate. But suddenly there was a surprised cry and a grunt of pain from the man and the weight of his body was lifted away from her. Shock made her mind slow to process what was going on and it took a moment for her to realise that he was no longer touching her. As she opened her eyes she realised that he was no longer anywhere near her. The sound of a struggle made her turn to see her attacker grappling with Virgil. It was a vicious fight – Virgil took several heavy punches before he managed to get the better of the other man, aiming blow after blow at his body and face. Eventually Tin-Tin realised that the man had lost consciousness, but Virgil, enraged by what the man had planned to do to her, showed no signs of letting up. The man's face was a bloody mess and the choking gasps of his breathing suggested a couple of fractured ribs at the very least. Tin-Tin knew she should have been shocked, but all she could feel was relief and a certain pleasure at seeing her attacker hurt in turn.

"Virgil?" she whispered, surprised that she could speak at all, yet shocked at the frailty of her voice.

He didn't hear her and it was only when she managed to drag herself up to a sitting position that she finally attracted his attention. Instantly he let go of the man, letting him fall heavily as he rushed to her side.

"Tin-Tin, are you okay?" he asked anxiously. She'd never seen Virgil look so panicked before and she knew that she must look bad.

"I, I don't know. He..." It was all too much for her and she burst into tears, shuddering sobs shaking her body. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him reaching out a hand to her and she flinched away involuntarily. Virgil pulled back in shocked understanding. He suddenly pulled off the shirt he wore over his tee-shirt.

"Here," he said, holding it out to her.

For a moment she was confused, then she looked down at herself and realised that her clothes were torn. Another round of shaking sobs overtook her before she took his shirt and put it on, buttoning it right up to the top with trembling hands. She felt grateful for its cover, but the smell of Virgil's aftershave made her feel sick. She kept telling herself that Virgil was her friend. He'd never hurt her - in fact he'd saved her - but only the need to cover herself led her to keep it on. At least it hung loosely on her, hiding the curves of her body. Right now she didn't want to wear anything feminine ever again.

Virgil was talking anxiously into his watch, apparently informing John of the attack. He turned back to her, smiling reassuringly, telling her that help was on its way. He couldn't hide the anguish in his eyes though and the tremor in his voice betrayed his own shock.

"I got your emergency call," he told her. "I'd just got here – Ed came back early. Where's Alan?"

"I was supposed to be meeting him," she told him. "But when I called him he didn't answer."

"He's not answering now, either," Virgil said, a note of anxiety creeping into his voice.

In the distance they could hear sirens. Tin-Tin's attacker stirred and she shuddered. As much as she hated the sight of him she found she couldn't take her eyes off him.

"It's okay," Virgil soothed, getting up to check on him and deciding he wasn't going anywhere.

"Virgil, thank you." _It should have been Alan who saved me, _she thought. _If he'd been here when he said he would, then this wouldn't have happened._

The sound of voices approaching caught their attention. For a moment Virgil thought it was the police, then realised that the voices were far too excited. Around the corner came Alan and Beth, Alan practically dancing with triumph as he relived his victory for the third time.

"Oh my God!" Beth gasped, taking in the scene. She immediately guessed what had happened, though her horror was more to do with the failure of her plan than with what had happened to Tin-Tin.

Alan was less quick on the uptake, beer, drugs and excitement muddling his senses.

"Hey, Tin-Tin," he said. "Why are you wearing Virgil's shirt?"

"Alan! " Virgil_'_s cold tone cut through the haze and realisation finally hit him.

"Tin-Tin?" he asked, rushing towards her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she yelled at him, pushing him away so hard that he nearly fell. Virgil caught his arm and pulled him back.

"But..." Alan stared at her in shock and disbelief, suddenly sober. He turned to look at the attacker, taking pleasure in the fact that he'd obviously paid for what he'd done to his girlfriend. Then he turned back to Tin-Tin. "Did he...?" He couldn't put his fears into words.

"No, he didn't. Virgil got here in time. Where were you? You were supposed to be here with me. If you'd been here when you said you would this wouldn't have happened. I called you but you didn't answer..." The tears fell again. Both men stood helplessly, wanting to comfort her but scared of upsetting her even more. It was Beth who, deciding she'd better behave in the expected manner, moved to put an arm around her.

Beth couldn't believe how wrong things had gone. She'd finally got away from Alan, hurrying back to the hotel and finding an isolated spot, waiting impatiently for the attack to take place. Finally she'd heard running footsteps and she'd braced herself for what was to come, but instead Alan had appeared, gasping for breath but still managing to chide her for disappearing. She couldn't believe it. Was he really going to spoil everything? She'd wondered if she could knock him on the head when he wasn't looking, pretend her attacker had done it – he was drunk enough not to realise what was going on anyway – but then in the distance she'd heard sirens and she knew that her plan had failed. Byron's man wasn't going to hang around when Alan and the authorities were there. Devastated and wondering how on earth she was going to avoid being sent back to London now, she allowed Alan to escort her along the path to meet Tin-Tin, apologising for her disappearance, telling him she'd felt sick and needed some air.

When she'd seen the scene in front of her she'd been horrified. The man had done his job alright – but he'd got the wrong girl. Even worse, he was still there. Unconscious – and in a bad way by the look of it, Virgil must really be full of pent-up aggression – but would he give her away when he woke up? She could only hope that the money Byron was paying him would be enough to buy his silence. In the meantime all she could do was play the part of the concerned friend and allow Tin-Tin to clutch at her and sob on her shoulder. Wondering why the girl was turning to her when Virgil and Alan were there, she suddenly realised that right now Tin-Tin didn't want to be near any men, even those she was close to. She guessed she wouldn't have been Tin-Tin's first choice, but right now she was all the girl had. Beth suddenly thought she might be able to turn this to her advantage after all.

The next few hours were a blur of activity. Tin-Tin was checked out at the hospital before giving a statement, all the while supported by Beth. Virgil had spent an hour in the ER too, needing stitches for a split lip and a cut to his eye. He'd had a few questions to answer about the state of the attacker who was suffering from several facial fractures as well as a couple of broken ribs and numerous cuts and bruises, but the assistance of one of Jeff's top lawyers – John had alerted his father and Jeff had swung into action immediately - and the co-operation of a sympathetic police officer meant that he was allowed to leave without charge. No one felt up to the flight back to the island so they'd gone back to the hotel, too shaken to do anything but go straight to their rooms. Tin-Tin had insisted on sharing with Beth, too upset to be alone.

"Don't leave me," Tin-Tin begged her.

Well, Beth thought, if that wasn't an invitation to stay... She smiled and hugged the other girl.

"I'm not going anywhere. Why don't I make you a coffee? You'll feel a lot better." There was no harm in reinforcing the idea that her place for now was on the island... It wasn't ideal – if she'd been the one to be attacked she'd naturally have been too traumatised to be able to face returning to London and her cousins wouldn't have had the heart to send her away. Now she'd have to rely on Tin-Tin – it was just as well she had Byron's drug to help her out.

The two brothers sat in Alan's room, both utterly shaken by the afternoon's events. Alan had sobered up, though he kept repeating to Virgil that he couldn't understand how he'd got so drunk on just two beers. Virgil was sure he'd had a lot more than that, but he could understand his brother's need to justify his behaviour – he could see how devastated he was that he hadn't been there for Tin-Tin. Anyway, he had his own worries. He felt a little sick at the thought of what he'd done to the man. Not that he didn't think he'd deserved it, but he couldn't quite believe he'd been capable of such a relentless attack. He hadn't lost control like that since he was twelve and a classmate had teased him about his kidnapping. It had taken two adults to tear him off the other boy and once he'd calmed down he'd sworn he'd never do anything like that again. It frightened him to know that he really could lose all control. If Tin-Tin hadn't stopped him he didn't know how far things might have gone.

"Virg," Alan said, his voice little more than a whisper. "Come home."

Virgil shook his head, but he wanted more than anything right now to be back on the island. He just wasn't sure he could cope with seeing his father again.

The next morning the decision was made for him. Tin-Tin didn't want to speak to Alan. But Virgil was the man who'd saved her and she couldn't face going anywhere without him. He tried to tell her he'd decided to stay behind, but when she broke down, begging him to come back with them, telling him she couldn't cope without him, he gave in. Just for a few days though, he told her, long enough for her to settle down again. Alan called Scott to tell him they were all coming home, knowing it was what Scott had longed for but also knowing that he'd never have wanted it to be under circumstances like this.

But it wasn't just Virgil's fate which was decided by Tin-Tin. She was insistent that Beth stay on the island for the forseeable future and neither man had the heart to argue.

And so Virgil came home. Alan flew since Virgil could barely see out of one swollen, black eye. He could see enough though to pick out the shape of his father waiting in the small group of people who gathered on the runway awaiting the jet's arrival. He waited for Tin-Tin and Beth to get off first. Everyone held back from the girl, except Kyrano who, in an unusual display of affection, hugged his daughter before leading her away. Everyone else turned to face the jet, but Virgil was only focused on one person as he emerged from the cabin. He locked eyes with his father for the briefest of moments before turning away as Scott and Gordon bounded up to welcome him home.


	20. Chapter 19

_I was really thrilled with the response to the last chapter - I was worried you'd all hate me after what I did to Tin-Tin. I haven't been so scared to look at reviews since the first chapter of my first story! Bee_

Chapter Nineteen

Scott had tried to persuade his father to stay indoors rather than go down to meet the jet, but Jeff had insisted. He needed to see that really Virgil was home safely, especially since he knew that his son had been hurt saving Tin-Tin. He was prepared for rejection but he couldn't help the surge of hope which arose when Virgil appeared at the door and looked over at him. He was about to step forward to greet his son but then he registered the look in Virgil's eyes. He'd seen that hurt, wary expression before – in the days after his son had returned after being kidnapped. To see it again shattered him, especially since he knew that he was the one who had put it there. It didn't come as any surprise when Virgil turned away from him and he took a step back, totally defeated. Despite the fact that Virgil had refused to have anything to do with him for the past few days, he'd hoped that his son's return meant that he was ready to start rebuilding their relationship. Now, faced with the reality of Virgil's feelings towards him, it didn't look as if that was going to happen any time soon – if at all.

* * *

Once they were settled in Tin-Tin's room, Beth gave the Kyranos some space, glad to be rid of the clinging, tearful girl for a while. Wandering out onto the balcony she reflected once more on the frantic conversation she'd had with Joel Byron the previous night. Byron had been none too pleased to hear that their scheme had come undone so badly...

"What do you mean they caught him?"

"Virgil knocked him out. As far as I know he's still in the hospital, but if he talks..."

"I'll get someone on it," Byron sighed. "I'll make it worth his while to keep quiet. I can put up his bail, maybe arrange for him to get away, give him a new identity... It's going to cost me though."

"I can't believe he got the wrong girl," Beth snapped. "Didn't you describe me?"

"I didn't speak to him," Byron reminded her. "I'm not stupid enough to get myself linked to him. I'll be having words with the guy I put in charge of this, though." There was silence for a moment. "So I guess this means you'll be going home tomorrow?"

"Maybe not," Beth said. "Tin-Tin's still pretty shaken up. She didn't want Alan around at the hospital or when she gave her statement – she blames him for being late meeting her. Virgil was too busy being patched up and talking to the police, so she had to rely on me. I gave her a pretty strong dose of your drug once we got back to the hotel, dropped a few heavy hints about wanting to be there for her and she ended up begging me to stay on the island. I don't think the others are going to want to argue with her, so I've got a few days. I'd keep on drugging her but I don't have much left."

"I'll get some more to you," Byron said. "Have as much as you like. Anything to get hold of In- I mean_ Jeff's_ secrets."

Beth knew he was reluctant to say 'International Rescue' aloud just in case their monitoring equipment picked up on it and someone listened in on the call. If the Tracys discovered that she was responsible for Tin-Tin's attack she dreaded to think what they'd do...

But now that she was back on Tracy Island, Beth felt a lot more confident. She really was lucky, she thought: the plan had gone wrong and yet she'd still got what she wanted – and without any pain and suffering on her part. As long as Tin-Tin was on her side she'd be okay and for now the girl, still in shock and heavily dosed with Byron's drug, was begging her to stay. Her uncle too would probably be glad of the chance to extend her visit for a while, especially since he couldn't be blamed for it this time. But staying on the island was the easy part – she still had to find proof that Tracy Island was the base for International Rescue.

* * *

Tin-Tin had expected to feel better once she was back on Tracy Island but she soon realised that it wasn't going to be that easy to get over all that had happened. She found herself surprisingly unsettled, barely able to think straight. Shock, she supposed. The only thing she was really sure of right now was that she was utterly grateful to Beth for being there when she'd needed a friend. If it hadn't been for her she didn't know what she'd have done when she was being checked over at the hospital and when the police had asked her so many questions. She certainly hadn't wanted Alan around. He'd tried to talk to her again that morning but right now she couldn't even stand to look at him. It was all his fault, she thought. She'd even snapped at Virgil when he'd tried to defend his brother. It hadn't stopped her begging him to come home though. She wanted all the Tracy brothers there on the island to protect her. But as much as she trusted them, she still needed someone she could talk to intimately, and that person was Beth.

* * *

Virgil was glad to be home, though he knew his problems were far from over. The initial meeting with his father had been uncomfortable and he'd been grateful for the diversion created by the arrival of his brothers. Not that the crushing hug from Gordon hadn't been more than a little painful given the bruises he carried after the fight, but he appreciated the sentiment all the same. Scott had been a little more restrained when he greeted him, but he too had obviously been relieved to have his brother back. When he'd finally been released by his brothers, Virgil had glanced back to the spot where his father had been standing, but he was gone.

Scott saw him looking.

"I tried to make him stay in the house but he insisted on coming down."

"I can't avoid him forever, though," Virgil pointed out.

"You don't have to talk to him yet , not if you don't want to," Gordon told him.

"It might be for the best if you did," Scott said hesitantly. "Clear the air a little."

Virgil said nothing. He knew his oldest brother was right. There was no way he could carry on living at home if he wasn't speaking to his father, but, as much as everyone assured him that the man was beside himself with regret, he couldn't forget what he'd said, replaying his words over and over in his head. He found himself afraid that if they talked they'd simply wind up having another fight and he'd end up leaving again, this time for good.

"You don't have to do anything yet," Alan told him, seeing how apprehensive his brother looked. "Give it time, Virg. I'm just glad you're back."

Gordon and Scott echoed their youngest brother's sentiments as they led Virgil back to the house.

* * *

Jeff finally decided to take his oldest son's advice and give Virgil time to adjust to being back. He retreated to his office where he spoke to John at length, tentatively asking his opinion on how to handle the situation, much to John's consternation. He was more used to his father telling him what to do. This uncertain man on the vid-screen was a stranger to him. Aware of the need to bring some sort of order back to the family, he promised to talk to Virgil once he'd had a chance to recover from the shock of the previous day's events before signing off, turning his attention back to the task Penny had assigned him before she'd gone off to Germany.

His suspicions had been aroused as soon as he started to look into Kalvin Davies's accounts. He soon realised that whatever Mr Davies was doing to help the community, he was doing a little more to help himself. John knew that his father had made a substantial donation when he found out about Beth's work, but the sum listed in the charity's accounts was significantly smaller. It looked as if the man was pocketing a fair percentage of all donations for himself. Presumably the large cash sum he'd paid into his account a few months ago had also been intended for the children he was supposed to be helping. John had done all he could to trace the source of the money but he'd had no luck. It seemed this was a job for Penny – if nothing else she'd be able to expose the man as a thief. It was frustrating, though: as dubious as Kalvin Davies's activities might be, there was still absolutely nothing to give John any cause to suspect Beth was involved or that she had any ulterior motives for making contact with her family.

* * *

In New York, Joel Byron had finally dealt with the matter of Tin-Tin's attacker. He'd arranged for a shady lawyer to visit him in hospital, using client confidentiality to get the police guard out of the room before offering the man a deal. One hundred thousand dollars to buy his silence. If bail was granted, he'd be assisted in running away, smuggled out of the country to America where he'd be given a new identity. The man had agreed. The news was relayed back to Byron who finally began to relax. Beth would be safe from discovery and he wouldn't even notice the money it had cost him. After all, he was already a multi-millionaire and when he got his hands on the designs for some of International Rescue's gadgets and machinery he'd be making billions.

He was still smiling when his trusted PA came in. Angie had only got back from her holiday visit to her family the night before and Byron hadn't had the chance to tell her about the latest developments. When she asked him why he looked so pleased with himself he told her about the deal he'd just made. He hadn't expected the furious outburst which had been forthcoming after he'd outlined the story of the botched attempt to keep Beth on the island. Angie was livid at the news of the attack on Tin-Tin and Byron could have kicked himself for not remembering what had happened to her sister some years earlier. He should have known she wouldn't have any sympathy even with the planned attack on Beth. All her thoughts now were with the damaged girl who was the innocent victim in all of this and she'd stormed out of the room, telling him she wanted nothing more to do with his underhand schemes.

Byron sat back as he tried to gather his thoughts. He'd been looking forward to seeing Angie's reaction when she learned that Jeff Tracy and his sons were really International Rescue. But now he thought maybe he'd keep that one to himself for a while. The mood she was in she was likely to call the organisation herself and warn them what was going on, just to spite him. No, he'd give her a chance to calm down and then he'd break the news. After all, he had plenty of time. It was annoying, though. Now he'd have to arrange the delivery of a new supply of his drug himself. There was no one else he could trust.

* * *

As he'd expected, Jeff found Virgil at the piano, picking out a slow, simple melody. Though considering the state of his hands after the punches he'd thrown at Tin-Tin's attacker, Jeff was amazed his son was able to play anything at all. He had to admit he'd missed the music - with Virgil gone and Beth ill in bed the house had been unnaturally quiet for the past few days. He took a moment to enjoy the knowledge that his son was safely back home before he walked into the lounge. He'd just been to see Tin-Tin and Beth, fully intending to discuss his niece's departure, knowing that the most important thing right now was to sort things out with Virgil, but Tin-Tin's horrified reaction to the suggestion had taken him aback. He'd understood that she'd wanted another woman with her on the mainland, but he'd fully expected her to feel more at ease once she was back home on the island. There weren't many situations where he felt out of his depth but this was one of them. He'd been so upset at the girl's distress that he'd agreed immediately when she'd begged him to let Beth stay. His niece had agreed that she didn't want to leave her friend when she was in such a state, though she was anxious about her job, pointing out that she'd have to call her boss the next morning to see if she could extend her leave. Jeff had immediately offered to pay for someone to cover her for as long as it took. He couldn't help being pleased that she was staying. But then he remembered Virgil and his heart sank again. In fact, he thought, Beth's presence was going to antagonise _all_ of his boys. Well, he thought, if any of them were insensitive enough to object, he'd send them along to see Tin-Tin. If they were hard-hearted enough to resist her pleas then they weren't the men he thought they were.

He found all of his sons in the lounge. The conversation stopped abruptly as he came in and Virgil, alerted by the sudden tension in the atmosphere, stopped playing immediately. Everyone turned to look at their father and Jeff found himself feeling outnumbered and more than a little nervous.

"I've been speaking to Tin-Tin," he told them. "She's asked me to allow Beth to stay."

He paused, trying to gauge their reactions. Virgil was studying the piano keys intently, but his other sons just stared at him.

"The poor girl's in a terrible state," he went on. "I couldn't say no."

"I guess not," Scott said as Gordon and Alan nodded reluctantly.

"It's only for a few days," Jeff assured them. "As soon as Tin-Tin's feeling better I'm sure she'll be happy to let Beth go."

There was silence.

"Virgil?" Jeff asked, a slight catch in his voice. "Are you alright with this?"

"I don't have a whole lot of choice, do I?" he said quietly. Jeff was struck by the coldness of his tone even as he rejoiced in the fact that his son had finally spoken to him.

"I really did mean for her to go," he said. "I know International Rescue can't operate properly whilst she's here. I'm sorry."

There was no reply from Virgil this time. Jeff watched him for a moment, then, realising he wasn't going to get anything more out of him, made his next announcement.

"There's something else you boys should know. I called your grandmother and told her what happened to Tin-Tin."

"What? But Tin-Tin didn't want her to be worried," Alan said. The news had come via Kyrano when he'd come in to thank Virgil for saving his daughter. Alan himself was still smarting from the way the man had given him just the briefest of glances as he'd left the room. Although Kyrano had worn his usual impassive expression, Alan had still got the impression that he was disappointed in him, that he'd expected him to take better care of his daughter.

"I know. But your grandmother would never have forgiven us if we hadn't let her know. She's coming home tomorrow."

"Did you tell her about everything else?" Virgil asked, suddenly raising his eyes to stare at his father.

Jeff found it hard to meet his gaze. The hurt look was gone from his eyes – well the one which was properly open, anyway - but the hostility which had replaced it was clear.

"Not everything. She was upset enough as it was."

Virgil managed a bitter laugh. He couldn't help thinking his father had used that as an excuse, knowing full well how his mother would react when she learned what he had said. He had to admit he was glad she was coming back. She always made him feel better and he knew she'd be on his side. And maybe with her around Tin-Tin wouldn't be so reliant on Beth and they'd finally be able to get rid of her...

"Do you want one of us to go and fetch her?" Scott asked.

"No, there's a commercial flight she can catch. It will only take her a couple of hours longer than if one of you flew out to get her and it won't leave us short-staffed here. Someone will have to go and pick her up from the mainland tomorrow, though."

"It'll be good to have her back," Gordon said, thinking that if anyone could sort out the problems between his father and his brother it would be Ruth Tracy. He got the feeling that Scott and Alan were feeling the same way, since the atmosphere suddenly seemed a lot lighter - and he didn't think it was just because his father had left the room.

* * *

Scott discussed the situation with Penny later that evening. The aristocrat had offered to drop everything and fly out to support Tin-Tin, but Scott had pointed out that since Grandma was on her way back, it might be better for her to stay away until they could get rid of Beth. Penny could come over then, distracting Tin-Tin from Beth's absence whilst ensuring she still had the support she needed.

"Is she really so desperate for Beth to stay?" Penny asked. She'd spent more time with Tin-Tin and Beth than the others and she found it a little hard to believe that Tin-Tin should suddenly be so keen to bond with the girl. The poor thing must really be shaken up, she thought, cursing the man who had done this to her. Parker had sworn to get his revenge on the man who'd attacked his friend if he ever got the chance and Penny had a feeling she wouldn't be trying too hard to stop him.

"I can't believe it either," Scott told her. "But what can we do? We can't argue with Tin-Tin after what's happened. It's all gone wrong again, Penny. Virgil might be home but he still can't bring himself to talk to Dad. And Dad's not himself. He's hiding away in his study so that he doesn't upset Virg again. We can't go on like this. I'm just glad Grandma's on her way back."

Penny wished there was more she could do to comfort him. She hated seeing the Tracys torn apart like this.

"I'll be leaving here tomorrow. Rolf's death really was a tragic accident. I'll attend the funeral tomorrow, then I'll get back to work on Beth."

Scott couldn't help rolling his eyes. "Penny, do you really think there's any point?"

"Did you hear what John found out?"

"Yes. But it still doesn't tell us anything bad about Beth," he pointed out, stubbornly. "So her boss steals money from his company. That doesn't mean she's in on it. It's not as if she's got a great life in London – you said yourself her old place was pretty awful."

"Even so," Penny said, "I started this job and I intend to finish it." She still couldn't help but think that something somewhere just wasn't right, especially since Beth had once again managed to extend her stay on Tracy Island. She guessed Scott was too caught up worrying about his father and Virgil to be suspicious, but she wasn't going to back off now.

"Okay, if it will make you happy," Scott sighed.

"It will. Thank you, Scott," Penny said before ending the call.

* * *

Grandma arrived the following afternoon and Jeff sent Virgil to pick up her up from the airport. His eye was healing and he could see well enough to fly, though Jeff wasn't sure he'd care to risk him on a rescue just yet. Not so much because of the physical injuries he'd suffered, but because he was worried about his son's emotional state. He'd thought about going to pick his mother up himself, then debated sending one of his other boys, but in the end he decided he might as well get the inevitable over with. His mother was going to find out all that had happened within minutes of arriving on the island so she might as well get the full story on the flight home. He felt he owed it to Virgil to let him tell it his way. He knew his mother would be on his son's side, so there was little point in trying to defend himself – not that he could, anyway. He was dreading his mother's wrath but he felt it would be some kind of penance; he'd take whatever she threw at him as a means of making amends for what he'd done. And if she could convince Virgil to forgive him, it would be worth it.

Sure enough, Grandma knew straight away that something was wrong, something more than shock over what had happened to Tin-Tin. It wasn't his battered face – Jeff had warned her about that. Maybe it was the fact that Virgil looked a little thinner and a lot paler than the last time she'd seen him. Or maybe it was the way he'd looked – just for a second – like the lost little boy who'd returned to the family after the kidnapping. But mostly it was the way he returned her welcoming hug – not with a quick squeeze, full of embarrassment at the public show of affection, but clinging onto her as if he couldn't bear to let go. Finally she had to push him away.

"Virgil?"

He turned away, grabbing her cases, not letting her see his face.

"Come on, Grandma, let's get to the jet. I've got a few things to tell you..."

Virgil had been expecting his grandmother to chip in with comments and exclamations, but after one shocked, "Dear Lord!" at the start, she'd sat in grim silence. When he finished, she said nothing for a moment, fighting to cope with the enormity of all she'd been told. Eventually she looked across at her grandson who, despite the plane being on autopilot, was staring fixedly out of the window and gripping the yoke far too tightly, then reached across and put her hand over his.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

They were both quiet for the rest of the flight. Grandma spent the time working out just what she was going to say to her son.

But when she arrived on the island the first thing she did was check on Tin-Tin. Her heart had gone out to the girl who was still suffering from shock if the unfocused look in her eyes was anything to go by. Beth lurked nearby all the while. Grandma had suggested she leave the two of them alone, but Tin-Tin had immediately grabbed her hand and insisted she stay. Grandma didn't argue but she couldn't help thinking it was going to be incredibly difficult to get rid of Beth now that she had two supporters on the island.

After a while she went back to the lounge where her grandsons were gathered. It hadn't escaped her notice that her son was conspicuous by his absence, but right now she was glad of the chance to see her boys. It was clear they'd all been affected by the things which had happened since she'd left.

Alan was particularly glad to see her, immediately pouring out all his fears for Tin-Tin, telling her how guilty he felt and expressing his misery over her refusal to speak to him.

"You need to give her time, sweetheart," Grandma told him. "She's been through a terrible ordeal; it's not going to be easy for her to get over it."

"I let her down," Alan said for the hundredth time as his brothers exchanged concerned looks with their grandmother.

"At least Virgil gave the guy something to remember," Gordon said.

Grandma winced as she looked at her grandson's bruised face.

"Well," she said. "I don't condone violence but in this case I'll make an exception."

Virgil said nothing. He was still disturbed by his behaviour. Not that he regretted it, but in the cold light of day, beating a man unconscious – whatever he'd done - seemed like such an uncharacteristic thing for him to do. Scott, Gordon, even Alan wouldn't have given it a second thought, but his months of counselling after his kidnapping had given him iron self-control. It worried him that he might be losing it all over again. It was another reason why he was scared to talk to his father – he didn't quite trust either of them to keep their temper.

Gordon changed the subject, the weight of the intensity in the air unsettling him.

"It's a pity you had to give up your vacation, Grandma. Were you sorry to leave?"

"Well," she said slowly, "I guess I'm fated never to see those European treasures. But my place is here with you at a time like this."

"Did Barbara mind being left alone?" Scott asked.

Grandma smiled. "Well, to tell you the truth, I doubt she'll miss me. She took a shine to one of the other passengers. A charming old gentleman with a real interest in antiquities. I'm sure they'll be quite happy to keep each other company."

She put down her empty cup and got to her feet.

"Now then, I believe there are more pressing problems to be solved. Virgil, come with me."

Virgil started nervously. He'd been dreading the moment his grandmother decided to sort things out between him and his father and he wondered if there was any chance of escaping.

"Actually, Grandma, I need to do some work on the Mole. It's-"

"Virgil!" Grandma's tone brooked no argument and, as his brothers looked at him with expressions of sympathy, he knew he'd have to get it over with.

"Come on, darling," his grandmother said gently. "You can't go on like this."

* * *

Jeff wasn't surprised when, almost an hour after his mother had landed, there was a knock at the door. He knew he should have gone out to greet her but, feeling like a small boy again – his mother had always been far more terrifying than his father when he'd got into trouble – he'd found himself retreating to his study knowing that she'd find him as soon as she wanted to talk. He'd tried to get some work done, but he'd read the first page of the report at least seventeen times and he still had no idea what it said. It was something of a relief to know that the time had come to face up to the consequences of what he had done. He just hoped his mother was prepared to help him make things right with Virgil.

The door slid open but to Jeff's shock it wasn't his mother standing there but Virgil. Jeff's heart leapt although he struggled to actually say anything. Then Virgil stumbled forward as if pushed from behind and Jeff saw the diminutive figure of his mother standing behind him. She followed Virgil into the room and he caught her eye for a moment. He couldn't remember ever having warranted such a look of disdain. But that wasn't important right now, he thought. He'd deal with his mother later. Right now he had bigger priorities.

Virgil stood just inside the door, unable to look at his father. He turned to look at his grandmother instead, his eyes pleading with her to let him out, but the woman stood her ground, looking from him to his father for a moment before deciding enough was enough.

"Right then," she said. "Let's get this nonsense sorted out. Virgil, sit down. Jeff, you're going to talk and Virgil's going to listen. I'm going to be outside the door and I don't expect to see either of you until you've worked this out."

Before either man could say anything she was gone, with just a quick squeeze of Virgil's hand to reassure him. Virgil stared at the closed door for a moment before taking the seat furthest away from his father.

Outside Grandma sat down in a conveniently placed armchair – the one her grandsons often sat in when they waited for their father to finish a call or video conference. She couldn't help wondering if she was doing the right thing. Jeff had obviously been expecting a lecture – and he'd get one, eventually – whilst Virgil had looked terrified at the prospect of facing his father again. But as much as she wanted to be there to support her grandson, she knew that neither of them would be able to say all that needed to be said if she was in the room. Tracy men weren't too good at revealing their feelings, she thought. She just hoped the pair inside the study could work things out.

There wasn't a lot of working out going on at that moment though. Neither man spoke. Virgil stared at the carpet whilst Jeff watched him anxiously. Even though he'd spent the last week rehearsing his speech, now that his son was actually there in front of him, the words wouldn't come out. Finally, desperate to break what was becoming an increasingly uncomfortable silence, he said,

"I'm sorry." The words sounded so inadequate that he drew in a breath before repeating them, hoping that the words would finally start to flow. But at least he got a response from his son.

"I know. I've had the message a hundred times this past week. It doesn't change anything."

Virgil's voice was so low and despondent that Jeff finally found his own voice. He launched into a desperate, heartfelt apology, telling his son over and over how much he cared about him, how he'd never meant to say such terrible things, how the guilt over the lost lives had made him lash out. He poured out everything in one long, rambling speech, not caring whether he was humiliating himself in front of his son or not. If going down on his knees would have made his feelings clearer, he'd have done it. But Virgil wouldn't even look at him.

Jeff finally came to a stop. He held his breath as he watched his son. Virgil still kept his gaze firmly fixed on the carpet. But just as Jeff thought his words had been in vain, his son raised his head and looked at him sadly.

"Okay, you're sorry. I believe you. But I don't know what you want me to do."

"I don't expect you to forgive me," Jeff began, still clinging to the hope that his son would do exactly that.

"Good. I can't."

Jeff dropped his head. He wasn't surprised.

Virgil went on,

"I know you're sorry. But it doesn't change the fact that you said those things. Somewhere in your head you must believe them."

"No, I wasn't thinking straight. Those people-"

"No, Dad! Don't blame the way you felt after the rescue. We've all had to deal with the guilt of thinking we should have done more, but none of us have ever taken it out on each other before."

"I know. Virgil, I don't know why I said those things. I'm proud of you, son, really I am. Forgive me, please?"

Virgil shook his head. "You know what? Even though you're saying this now, all I can hear is what you said before. How can I forgive you when I'm never going to be able to forget about it?"

"Virgil-" Jeff made to get up from his desk, but Virgil held up a hand against him and Jeff sank back.

"When you were kidnapped-"

"_Don't!_ Not that, Dad. Trust me, reminding me of the one thing in my life which was worse than all this isn't the way to make things better!"

Jeff didn't know what to say. He'd hoped that by reminding Virgil of the closeness of their relationship in those dark days he'd finally convince his son that he really did care, that he was truly sorry. But if Virgil wasn't even prepared to discuss it... He found himself growing desperate – was Virgil really going to be unable to get over this?

"It was the worst thing in my life too," he told him. "Well, along with your mother's death."

Virgil looked sharply across at him. For a moment the frosty atmosphere thawed just a little as the men were finally in agreement about something. But then Virgil found himself wondering if this was just a cheap shot at getting some sympathy and he couldn't help but feel suspicious of his father once more.

"She'd hate me for doing this to you," Jeff went on. "I've made a real mess of things again, haven't I?"

"Yes." Thinking about his mother hurt.

"She'd never forgive me. But she'd want us to work things out. You know she would."

"That's not fair!"

"No, but it's true. That's why I can't stop trying, Virgil. However long it takes."

"What's the point? You wouldn't have said those things to any of the others."

"I might have. I hadn't got around to trying to push the blame onto them. Maybe if I'd started with Scott he'd be the one sitting here now."

Virgil shook his head. "We both know that's not true. I've always known I'm at the bottom of the pecking order."

"That's not true! You boys are equally important to me. And there have been plenty of times when you were top of the list."

"Oh?"

"After you were kidnapped. When you were hit by that car. Whenever you've been hurt on a rescue. Don't those things count for anything? Do you really believe that I don't care about you?"

Virgil was silent for a moment as he considered this, then he looked at his father again.

"We haven't even mentioned the most important thing, have we?"

Jeff flinched, convinced his son was going to want to talk about the way he'd rejected him after Lucy's death. But that wasn't what was on Virgil's mind.

"It's _her_. You haven't been right since you met her."

"Beth?" Jeff asked weakly. "It's not her fault. I know I was stupid to bring her here. I just wanted to bring the family closer together."

Virgil couldn't help the bitter laugh which escaped. "Yeah, well, that worked well."

"Don't blame her, Virgil." It wasn't fair that his son should be so bitter towards the girl who'd become caught in the middle of all this. "I know I might have paid her a little too much attention – and I'm truly sorry about your Christmas present – but this is between you and me. Beth's going home just as soon as Tin-Tin is able to cope without her. You won't have to see her again, I promise."

"Tell me honestly, Dad. Are you pleased she's staying?" Virgil knew the answer but he couldn't help wondering what his father would say.

Jeff looked him in the eye. He considered lying, then decided he owed it to his son to be straight with him.

"Honestly? Yes. I care about the girl, Virgil. Not just because she looks like your mother – and you. I feel guilty for not helping her out when she was growing up. I need to make amends for that. I admit I'd have welcomed the chance to keep her here if it hadn't become obvious that it was going to affect our operational efficiency. And if you boys obviously didn't resent her so much... But I'd never have dreamed of inviting her if I'd known the way things were going to turn out."

Virgil couldn't put his feelings into words. What hold did this girl have over his father that, even as he was begging his son to forgive him, he couldn't help telling him just how much he cared about her? Virgil couldn't deny that Beth herself was blameless, but ever since she'd come on the scene his life had fallen apart. She'd poisoned their relationship and he knew that as long as she was on the island he and his father could never really work things out.

"Who would you have chosen?" he asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Before all this happened with Tin-Tin. If I'd said it was her or me. Which one of us?"

"_What?" _Jeff couldn't believe that Virgil was feeling insecure enough to even ask the question. Had his son really felt so rejected? He hadn't thought he could feel any more ashamed of himself, but that question brought him new levels of guilt.

"You, of course, Virgil, always you. Please believe me." He started rambling again but Virgil stayed silent, staring at the carpet once again and Jeff knew that his son wasn't convinced.

"I'm sorry, son," was all he could say.

Virgil had lost count of how many times he'd heard that phrase. He buried his head in his hands, utterly exhausted.

"I believe you. I just don't know if it's enough."

"What do you want to do?" Jeff asked nervously. He was terrified that Virgil would leave again.

"I don't know. I don't want to leave International Rescue, but it's never going to be the way it was, is it?"

"Do you want to do something else as well? You could have some leave – work on your music or something. Get the chance to meet someone. International Rescue doesn't have to consume your whole life, Virgil."

"So now you want me gone again?"

"No! I just want you to be happy. I know I've done more than anyone to make you unhappy lately, but I'll do anything I can to make it up to you."

Virgil leaned back in his chair.

"I can't make any decisions now. I just want to get back to work. Two needs some maintenance, I should be working on that."

"So you'll stay?"

"I promised Tin-Tin."

"What do you want me to do?"

"There's nothing you can do. Maybe we can get past this, I just don't know." He got to his feet. "When she's gone, maybe then we can start again."

Jeff nodded. "As soon as Tin-Tin's ready. I promise."

Virgil looked at him. "I'll hold you to that."

"I won't let you down again, Virgil," Jeff promised. He meant it too. He just wished Virgil looked a little more convinced.


	21. Chapter 20

__

Updatiing early - busy week ahead. Hope you like it. Bee

Chapter Twenty

Grandma was startled when the door to Jeff's study slid open and Virgil came out. She'd been half-asleep, jet-lagged after the flight from Europe, but she was fully alert as she studied her grandson.

"Well?" she asked, unable to tell anything from his expression aside from the fact that he looked about as tired as she felt.

Virgil shrugged. "He talked, I listened. Then I talked... I don't know, Grandma. I know he's sorry, I just don't know if we can ever put it behind us."

"What are you going to do?"

"I guess I'm staying – for now at least."

She nodded, moving towards the door as Virgil stepped away from it.

"Grandma? What are you doing?"

Ruth Tracy paused, her hand reaching out to the door's controls.

"I'm going to give my son a piece of my mind. If he really thinks he can speak to you like that-"

Virgil sighed deeply. "Don't. Please. I don't want you two fighting as well."

Grandma frowned. "I have to say something, Virgil."

"I know. But we've worked things out – kind of, anyway. Can't we just leave it at that? I'm tired of all this. If you upset him again who knows what he'll do."

She thought for a minute. Her grandson had a point. If he and his father had called a truce, however shaky Virgil seemed to think it might be, then maybe she'd better go along with it – for now at least.

"You're sure you don't want me to tell him off for you?"

Virgil managed the first genuine smile she'd seen since she'd returned. "Oh I want you to... but it's probably best if you don't. Let's see how we do for the next few days."

She nodded. "Very well. Now then, you go and get some sleep. You look tired out. I'll see you at dinner."

"You can talk," Virgil told her. "Why don't you go and have a lie down yourself?"

"I will. After I've spoken to my son."

"Grandma..."

"I'll watch my words. But we do need to talk." With that she pushed the button which opened the door. Virgil watched her walk in. For a moment he caught the expression of guilt and apprehension on his father's face before his grandmother blocked his view. As the door slid closed he decided to take Grandma's advice and get some sleep. He couldn't remember a time he'd felt more exhausted.

* * *

Jeff felt about as worn-out as his son. He was slumped in his chair trying to work out whether his conversation with Virgil had been successful or not when his study door opened again. He wasn't surprised to see his mother there, but he wished she'd chosen her moment with a little more care. He just wasn't up to facing her right now.

"Mother..."

"Jefferson."

He cringed inwardly at the sharpness of her tone. He knew there was nothing for it but to sit there and take whatever was coming. It didn't matter that he was well into his fifties, the founder of International Rescue and a billionaire, whenever he heard that particular tone of voice he was just a Kansas farm-boy once again.

Ruth Tracy just looked at her son. She knew she was making him feel uncomfortable and she couldn't help but be pleased. She might have promised Virgil she'd hold back, but her son was still going to be left in no doubt as to her feelings about all this. She remained on her feet, making it perfectly clear that she could barely stand to be in the same room as him right now. Finally she said,

"I promised Virgil I wouldn't lecture you."

Jeff started in surprise. If Virgil had saved him then maybe things weren't beyond salvation with his son after all.

"But that doesn't mean you get let off the hook," Grandma went on. "I couldn't believe what I was hearing when Virgil told me what had happened. How_ could_ you, Jeff?"

He opened his mouth to try to explain but she carried on.

"_Don't!_ I know what you're going to say: you've been ill, you were under stress, you felt guilty..."

Jeff said nothing, though he wanted to protest that at least he hadn't used his illness as an excuse this time.

"But that's no excuse for what you said. To Virgil, too. After everything you did when he was a boy. You must have known how this would affect him."

Jeff suddenly couldn't look at her. He'd just remembered the one other time he'd felt this terrified of his mother – in the hospital after Virgil's appendix operation.

"I know," he said softly. "I don't know what came over me. There's no excuse, Mother. What I said was unforgiveable."

His misery and regret were clear and Grandma found herself agreeing with Virgil. There was no point prolonging all of this. But there was something else she needed to discuss.

"I'm worried about him," she said, finally sitting down. "I haven't seen him this troubled since he was kidnapped."

"I know. Maybe now he's back home he'll start to snap out of it. I'm going to make it up to him, you know."

"You just be careful. If you say anything else to hurt that boy – or any of them for that matter..."

"I won't. I promise. I came too close to losing him to risk it happening again."

His mother looked over at him. She'd never seen him look so broken and exhausted, at least not since Lucy died. She guessed he didn't need her to tell him how disappointed she was - he'd obviously been punishing himself enough this past week. She couldn't bear to see her son like this and her remaining anger suddenly dissipated.

"I've always been proud of you, Jeff," she said gently.

"Always?" he asked, meeting her eyes for the first time in a good few minutes, relieved at her change of tone but feeling all the more ashamed of himself as he considered her comment.

"Well, not right now," Grandma admitted. "And not when you rejected Virgil when he was little. Although that time I understood how much you were grieving for Lucy. What would she think of all this, Jeff?"

He smiled weakly. "I told Virgil she'd hate me for it. I guess everyone hates me right now. I can't blame them."

"I don't hate you, Jeff. And the boys don't either. But it's going to take a while for them to trust you again."

"I don't think I can face them," Jeff admitted. "If I hadn't needed to try to get a message to Virgil I think I'd have flown back to New York and left them to it. Maybe I should do that anyway. Give them a chance to sort everything out."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Grandma snapped at him. "You've never run away from anything. The family needs to pull together now, not tear itself apart even more. We'll start with dinner tonight."

Jeff started to shake his head but his mother was having none of it. "All of us, Jeff. Tin-Tin too - if I can get her out of her room. The sooner she starts to realise that life can go on as normal here, the sooner Bethany can go home."

She watched carefully for a reaction to this, but Jeff just rubbed his eyes and agreed.

"As soon as Tin-Tin's agreeable I'll get Beth away. Honestly mother, I'd never choose her over Virgil."

Grandma couldn't help wondering. But her son certainly seemed adamant. Rising to her feet she decided to see how the next few days went.

"Seven o'clock," she reminded him. "And if there's one word out of line..."

"There won't be," he assured her, escorting her to the door, relieved beyond measure that she'd let him off so lightly.

* * *

Before giving into her desperate need to sleep off the flight, Grandma went to find her other grandsons. As she'd expected, they were still sitting in the lounge.

"Where's Virg?" Scott asked as she came in. "Is he still in with Dad?"

"I imagine he's in his room," Grandma said. "He looked exhausted when he came out."

"How did it go?" John asked from the monitor. Grandma smiled across at him. "Hello, darling, I didn't see you there."

"Beth's in with Tin-Tin so we thought it was safe," Alan told her. "So what happened?"

"I don't know the details. I'm sure Virgil will tell you all you need to know. But it seems that he and your father have agreed to try to move on."

"That's good," Scott said.

"I want everyone at dinner tonight," she told them. "Your father will be there too and I expect you all to be civil. If this family's going to repair the damage we have to start now."

"I guess so," Gordon said. "But if Dad says anything he shouldn't..."

"He won't," Grandma assured him. "He really has been devastated by all this, Gordon. There's a big part of me that wants to make him pay for what he said, but we're not going to get anywhere if we keep bringing it up. If Jeff and Virgil are willing to put it behind them, then the rest of us have to do the same."

"Fair enough," Gordon agreed. He had to admit he was relieved that the feud seemed to be over – he didn't cope well with this kind of stress.

John broke the connection as Alan left the lounge, announcing his intention to try to talk to Tin-Tin once more. Grandma was left alone with Scott, who got to his feet muttering something about Thunderbird One.

"Wait a minute," she said. "I'm still worried about Virgil. He's not himself."

"I know," Scott said. "I hate seeing him so down."

"Keep an eye on him," Grandma said. "I know what he's like. He'll be sat at the piano for hours or shutting himself away to paint and he'll end up even more depressed. Keep him occupied, Scott. You boys have a better chance of doing that than I do. Take him out for a walk or get him into the gym. Just don't let him brood over what's happened."

Scott nodded, remembering how long it had taken Virgil to get over the trauma of his kidnapping. He doubted any counsellor would be able to help this time – Virgil would never be able to discuss the disastrous rescue or anything to do with International Rescue.

"I will." He suddenly leaned across and kissed his grandmother's cheek. "Thanks, Grandma. I've missed you."

She smiled, appreciating the gesture. Scott was usually as undemonstrative as Jeff and she treasured these rare displays of affection. She watched as he left the room, hoping that her family could finally begin to mend itself.

Despite Grandma's best efforts dinner was an awkward meal. Everyone dutifully gathered round the table, though Tin-Tin ate little and excused herself just as soon as she possibly could, whilst Brains was so nervous that he didn't even bother trying to talk. As for Jeff and his sons, everyone was just a little too polite and formal on the rare occasions they actually spoke. Only Beth seemed cheerful, though she soon quietened once she realised that no one else was in the mood for a chat.

Afterwards Alan went out to the kitchen to help Kyrano, hoping the man would be willing to pass a message on to Tin-Tin, since she had pointedly ignored him throughout the meal. Virgil announced his intention of spending some time at the piano, only for Scott and Gordon to exchange a brief look before demanding that he accompany them down to the beach. Despite his protests they dragged him away, much to Grandma's relief. She turned to her son with a few words of encouragement, but he too quickly made his escape. She sat back in exhaustion, knowing that there was a long, hard road ahead for everyone.

* * *

"Why have you brought me down here?" Virgil asked. "I've got an idea for a new tune I wanted to work on."

"How does it go?" Gordon asked. When Virgil hummed a few bars he shook his head.

"Too depressing, Virg. You can come up with something more cheerful than that."

Virgil shot him an incredulous look. "You think so?"

"Come on, Virg. Things will get better now. You're back with us and Dad's going to be bending over backwards to be nice to you. Plus Grandma will be cooking all your favourites for the next week."

"I've got something which might cheer you up," Scott said and proceeded to tell them of Penny's discoveries about Beth's employer. He called John up to join in the discussion.

"So what's Penny going to do now?" Virgil asked.

"Well she's still looking into this Davies guy, but I think she wants to talk to Aunt Caroline too."

"Why does Penny have to do it?" Virgil asked.

Scott looked at him in surprise. "Well, Penny always does the investigating... and she's the one who's convinced that there's something to find out."

"Virgil's right though," John said, thoughtfully. "I mean, if a long-lost niece can get in touch with her family, what's to stop a nephew doing the same thing? We'd probably get more out of our aunt than Penny would anyway."

Scott considered this. "You may have a point. I guess we could ask some questions a bit more easily than Penny could."

"I've got her number," John told them. "It's as good a time as any to call."

"So who's going to do it?" Scott asked.

"Well you can't, Virg," Gordon told him.

"Why? You think she'll take one look at me and want to adopt me?" There was no note of humour in his voice, however.

"Well, there is that. But you don't exactly look your best right now. You don't want to scare her into putting the phone down."

Virgil had to admit his brother had a point. It would have been interesting to see the reaction from his aunt, though, and he wondered if it would have been the same as his father's when he'd first seen Beth.

"Scott, you'll be too bossy." Gordon ignored his brother's protests. "John, you should do it," he decided. "You're the tactful one."

John looked down at himself, resplendent in his IR uniform. "You'd better give me a minute to get changed then. I just hope a call doesn't come in."

"Good point. Okay, I'll do it!" Gordon offered. "Come to think of it, I'm probably the best choice anyway."

He was right. A winning smile and an easy-going manner would be just the thing for this job.

"So what do I say?" he asked. "Do I tell her we've met Beth?"

"You better had. We don't know what Beth's told her."

"Yeah, but according to Dad she hasn't spoken to her mom in years."

"Even so, if she does turn out to be okay we'll be in trouble if we get caught out."

"Okay. Can you patch me through on my watch, John?"

"No problem."

It took a while for the vid-phone to be answered. When it was, they saw a middle-aged woman with greying blonde hair tied untidily back behind her head. She didn't look like their mother or Beth, but there was something about the set of her eyes as she smiled uncertainly at the unknown young man on the other end of the line to make them certain that this was their aunt.

"Hi, Aunt Caroline," Gordon smiled. "I'm Gordon. Gordon Tracy, Lucy's son."

Caroline's smile broadened. "Gordon? After all these years! How are you? This is a surprise. I often wonder about you and your brothers."

"I'm sorry we lost touch with you after Mom died."

A sad look passed over Caroline's face as she remembered her sister. "That's not your fault. You were little more than a baby. I know your father found things difficult. I did try to keep in touch but he seemed so lost after Lucy died and he obviously didn't want to be reminded of us."

"Well, it looks like the family is finally getting back together. We've met Beth."

He thought his aunt looked a little shocked at the mention of her daughter's name. "Beth? You've seen her?"

"Yes. She's staying with us at the moment. Dad brought her over for Christmas."

"How is she?" Caroline leaned into the vid-screen. "I haven't seen her for nearly two years. We had a fight..." She trailed off leaving Gordon to fight to hide his frustration. He'd have loved to have asked what the fight was about, but it probably wasn't a good idea. He didn't want his aunt slamming the phone down on him.

"I didn't realise," he said instead. "She didn't say."

An expression he couldn't quite fathom flickered across his aunt's face.

"No, well she wouldn't," was her only response.

"She's fine now," Gordon said slowly. "She seems happy enough. She's working at some charity in London."

"Really?" His aunt sounded surprised – and relieved.

"Well yes."

"Oh, well, that's good... It's a bit of a change from-" She broke off with a guilty smile. "I suppose she's really turned her life around, then. I've been so worried about her. She got into so much trouble when she was younger. I used to think she'd never settle down."

"What kind of trouble?" Gordon wondered if he was pushing his luck, but his aunt seemed so delighted to get news of her daughter that she couldn't stop herself talking about her.

"Oh, just stupid teenage stuff – boys, drink, you know the sort of thing. But when she was fifteen she got herself arrested for attacking some girl she thought had stolen her boyfriend. She was a real handful in those days. Then she ran off to London. I thought she'd get herself into real trouble, but if she's holding down a job now she must have sorted herself out. I just wish she'd told me about it... Gordon, I'm so glad you called. Do you think you could ask Beth to get in touch? If she wants to be reunited with her family then maybe she might want to see me again."

Gordon felt terrible. The woman looked at him with such hope and longing in her eyes that he almost wanted to confess the truth. He certainly wasn't going to tell his cousin about this conversation but he couldn't tell his aunt that. With a few empty promises to talk to Beth and to keep in touch, he ended the call.

"So," said John. "Not as pure as she makes out."

"No," Gordon agreed. "So what do we tell Dad?"

"Nothing yet," Scott said thoughtfully. "We're stuck with her until Tin-Tin says otherwise so let's not rock the boat. What do you think, Virg?"

His brother nodded. "You're right. I don't want another fight with Dad. He'll be mad if he thinks we're investigating her and we haven't really found anything out yet. Let's see if Penny can come up with something else."

The others agreed.

"I'll let Penny know what Aunt Caroline told us," Scott said. "John, your search didn't come up with any criminal record, did it?"

"No, but if she was a minor it probably will have been wiped. Although I'm sure I could trace it. I'll get onto it."

"You do that."

He pulled Virgil to his feet. "Come on, how about you go and compose something happy ready for the day she leaves. It won't be long now."

* * *

The mail plane brought a surprise for Beth the next morning. Jeff had been running over some IR matters with Scott but he stopped to call his niece into the lounge. When Beth arrived, faithfully shadowed by Tin-Tin, he presented her with a parcel.

"For me?" Beth asked, turning it over and looking at the return address. The parcel seemed to have come from a friend and fellow escort in London, but, knowing that Claire was Byron's favourite girl and remembering how he'd already used her to break the news of the fire at her flat, Beth's guess was that the parcel actually contained a new supply of the drug.

"Well aren't you going to open it?" her uncle asked.

"Oh, I'll do it later," she smiled.

"No, go on," Tin-Tin said. "I'm curious."

"Okay," Beth said, trusting Byron not to make the contents too obvious. Sure enough, inside was a box covered in Christmas wrapping paper along with a note.

_Looks like you've decided to stay in the sun. I don't blame you. Here's your Christmas present, hope you like it. Love, Claire._

Beth ripped open the parcel to find a selection of cosmetics, amongst which was a small bottle which apparently contained perfume. Beth knew differently, though.

"Well, isn't that kind of her," Jeff said. "Maybe when we get back to London we can take her out to dinner. I'd like to get to know your friends."

"That would be nice," Beth agreed, thinking that now she had a good supply of the drug she wouldn't be seeing London for quite some time. She turned to Tin-Tin with a smile.

"How about a cup of coffee? Uncle Jeff? Scott?"

Jeff and Scott declined, indicating the half-full cups which Kyrano had brought them just as the mail plane had arrived. Tin-Tin agreed however and the two girls headed off to the kitchen.

"I'll get rid of that," Scott said, picking up the discarded wrapping paper and the outer cover of the parcel. John could look into this friend of Beth's, he thought. Maybe she could offer some information to help Penny shed some light on their cousin. Now that things were settling down at home he'd become a little more enthusiastic about Penny's investigation, especially after hearing what his aunt had to say. Anything which could hasten her departure had to be a good thing.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Scott, Gordon and Virgil were making their way into the house from the pool when John called in.

"Where are you guys?"

"In the lounge," Virgil told him. "Why?"

"Are you alone?"

"Yes, why?"

"I've got something to show you. You're sure no one else is around?"

"Beth's in with-"

"I don't just mean Beth. Grandma? Kyrano? Are they in the kitchen?"

Scott frowned, wondering what was going on. "No one's here, John. Grandma's cleaning Alan's room – that should take her at least an hour and Kyrano's out in the garden. There's only us here."

"What about Alan?"

"He's down with Dad and Brains talking about Thunderbird Three. Why?"

John wondered whether to suggest they called their youngest brother then decided it might be best to leave it.

"Go to the computer. I've got something to show you."

Curiously, the three brothers gathered round. Whatever they might have been expecting to see, it certainly wasn't the image of a barely-clothed woman apparently advertising an escort agency.

"Okay, Johnny..." Scott said warily. "Maybe you're spending a bit too much time alone on Five. Why exactly are we looking at this?"

"I don't mind," Gordon said enthusiastically.

"Guys, meet Claire," John said.

There was a bemused silence for a moment before Virgil asked, "Who's Claire?"

"Beth's friend. The one who sent her the present."

"Oh. Right. Well, if Beth stays maybe she could invite her over..." Gordon hadn't taken his eyes off the screen.

"That's not all," John announced, remotely directing the computer to another page on the site. The montage of photographs here was somewhat more explicit. Scott knew he should be checking to make sure no one else was around, but found he couldn't drag his eyes away.

John waited for a moment to see if any of his brothers had spotted what he'd seen. When the minutes ticked by and none of them said anything, still staring wide-eyed at the screen, he gave up.

"I guess you didn't see it?"

"I'm seeing plenty," Virgil said vaguely.

There was a storm of protest as John closed the link. Then he put up an enlarged version of one of the photos in the montage.

"Now do you see?"

Scott swore as Virgil suddenly kicked his chair away from the desk and jumped to his feet. Gordon however continued to gaze dreamily at the image. "What?" he said, oblivious to whatever it was which had got his brothers so worked up.

"The girl on the left," Scott told him.

"Mm. Very nice," Gordon agreed.

"Gordon," John said sharply. "_Look _at her."

"I am looking."

"Her _face_, Gords."

"Her face? What? Oh... _Oh!_ Guys, that's... that's..."

"Beth," John said triumphantly.

For a moment there was silence as they tried to digest the fact that their cousin worked for an escort agency. Then the silence was broken as Virgil started to laugh manically.

"Virg?" Gordon asked. "You okay?"

"After all this... Dad thinks she's so perfect... and all the time..."

Scott and John exchanged concerned glances.

"Virg, stop it, it's not funny."

But Virgil couldn't stop.

Outside the lounge Grandma paused as she heard the sound of laughter. Smiling when she realised it was Virgil, she debated leaving the brothers alone – they'd obviously taken her advice about bringing him out of his depression to heart and whatever they were doing was certainly effective - but then curiosity got the better of her. She just had to peek in and see just what was so funny.

The smile was wiped off her face when she saw the image on the computer screen.

"_Boys!"_

Jeff would have recognised the look on her face from the time when he was seventeen and she'd caught him in the barn with Cassie Flanagan. But her four grandsons had never experienced that particular expression of horror and fury before and they immediately froze, though Virgil still couldn't quite get himself under control, a few almost hysterical laughs making their way past the hand he'd clapped over his mouth.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" she asked. "Scott, I know I told you to do something to take Virgil's mind off things, but I never expected you'd think of something like this."

"It's not what it looks like Grandma..."

"Really?"

"No, Grandma, look."

Grandma shot Gordon a disgusted look. "I've no wish to see anything like that! Now get rid of it before I call your father and tell him what you've been using his computer for."

"Grandma," John said calmly, "I really think you need to take a look at this girl."

Something in his voice got to her and, steeling herself, she turned back to the screen. Her hand went to her heart and she gasped.

"Here, sit down," Scott said, guiding her into a chair.

"It's Beth, Grandma," Virgil told her, somewhat unnecessarily.

"Yes," Gordon said excitedly. "John found her on an escort site. Our cousin's a... a..."

He paused, trying to think of a word which wouldn't offend his grandmother. She beat him to it.

"A whore!" she said coldly.

"Looks that way," Scott agreed.

"How did you find out?"

John explained how, once Scott had passed on the name and address of the girl who'd sent Beth the Christmas present, he'd checked her out, not really expecting to find anything useful. But he'd soon picked up a trail and it had been a fairly easy task to find her web page and follow that through to the escort agency.

"So I had a look at the pictures and I found Beth," he finished.

Grandma refrained from pointing out that he'd have to have been looking very closely to spot the shot of Beth.

"She's not one of the girls they've got available now," John told them. "But maybe she used to work for them. We can find out."

"What do we do now?" Virgil asked. "Do we tell Dad?"

"Not yet!" Grandma said sharply, much to her grandsons' surprise. "Be absolutely sure of this, boys, before you say anything to your father. If you've got this wrong he'll never forgive you."

Virgil wondered how anyone could be mistaken given the pose Beth was adopting, but he agreed with his grandmother that they had to be certain. He wasn't entirely sure how his father was going to take the news.

Grandma glanced back to the screen and shuddered. "Turn that thing off!" she ordered and Scott did so.

The sound of approaching footsteps made them all jump, but it was just Alan. He came to an abrupt halt at the sight of three of his brothers plus his grandmother huddled around his father's desk, along with John transmitting from Five.

"Just as well I'm not Beth," he remarked, then registered how flustered they were all looking. "What's going on?"

"Well, funny you should mention Beth," Gordon began before a nudge from Grandma stopped him.

"I think Scott might handle this a little more tactfully, Gordon," she told him, much to his indignation. However he stopped talking and turned to his oldest brother.

"We've found something out about her," Scott started.

"Oh? I didn't know you were looking," Alan said, glancing between his brothers. "Why were you checking her out?"

"Well originally we were worried that she might be here to find out about International Rescue. Although we gave up on that idea a while ago. But a few more things have come to light and it seems she's not the girl we thought she was." Scott told Alan what they'd found out. But it wasn't the news about Beth which bothered him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were suspicious of her?"

"We thought there should be someone who could be completely natural around her. And we didn't want to worry you until we were sure about it."

"But you all knew. You shut me out. Don't you trust me?"

"Alan-"

"Shut up, Scott! Stop treating me like a kid!" Alan finally snapped. He'd been having a hard enough time of it these past few days with Tin-Tin having lost all faith in him. To discover that his brothers had been hiding something from him for weeks just made him feel all the more hopeless and isolated.

"I'm sorry," Scott said, genuinely shocked at his brother's fury.

Alan ignored the apology, which was echoed by his other brothers. Instead he paced around the room, getting more and more agitated. Grandma stepped forward to catch his arm but he shook her off, ignoring his brothers' angry protests.

"Leave me alone! They even told you. Why not me?"

"Alan, we really thought there was nothing to worry about."

"But you're still checking her out."

"Well, that's Penny, really. I'm going to have to apologise to her, you know. She said there was something wrong but I didn't really believe her."

Alan suddenly stopped. "Does this have anything to do with what happened to Tin-Tin?"

"What? No, of course not." The thought hadn't even occurred to Scott.

"Are you sure?"

"Alan, Tin-Tin was just unlucky. She was on her own in an isolated place..." Virgil trailed off. He'd been going to point out that if Alan hadn't been busy in the bar with Beth then he'd have been there to meet his girlfriend on time and nothing would have happened. But he knew how that would make Alan feel. His brother guessed what he'd been about to say, though.

"Are you saying it's my fault?"

"No! Come on, Alan. It was just one of those horrible random things that happen sometimes."

"I can't believe you guys. You let me babysit her without telling me she could be up to something?" Alan glared at his brothers. "I wouldn't have dreamed of having a drink if I'd thought she might be trouble. I'd never have been late meeting Tin-Tin."

"Alan!" Gordon was surprised when his brother ignored him, turning on Virgil.

"I suppose you did it on purpose?"

"What?"

"Saved Tin-Tin."

"_What?_ You're not making sense, Alan."

"Oh, it makes perfect sense. You had to play the hero, didn't you, just so Dad would love you again."

Virgil stared at him, too shocked to answer.

"Alan," Scott butted in, "Come on, do you really think Virg would want Tin-Tin to get hurt?"

"I didn't think my brothers would treat me like this either. You should have told me, Virgil, I should have been the one to save her."

He stormed out leaving his brothers shell-shocked.

"Well," Gordon finally said. "That went well..."

"Yeah," Virgil said. "I finally make it up with Dad and now Alan hates me."

"He doesn't hate you," Grandma said. "He's just upset."

"Where do you think he's going?" John asked. "You don't think he's going to talk to Tin-Tin do you?"

The others looked at each other in alarm.

"If he goes in there and blurts out everything who knows what will happen," Gordon said. "As much as I'd like Beth gone I don't want Tin-Tin to get upset."

"Come on," Grandma said. As all three of her grandsons went to follow her she turned around.

"Virgil, Gordon, you two had better stay here. I don't think Alan wants to see you right now, Virgil, and Tin-Tin isn't going to want everyone barging in. Scott, you come with me."

"Good luck," Gordon said before throwing himself down on the couch. "Come on, Virg. Alan will calm down. He didn't mean it."

Virgil sat down heavily. He didn't think he could cope with much more.

"Hey you two," John said suddenly. "I hate to say it but you'd better be ready for a callout. There's a power plant in Los Angeles which has caught fire. They're asking us to stand by just in case the locals can't handle it."

"Great," Gordon said. "Like we haven't got enough of an emergency going on here at home. Come on, Virg. Let's go and check the 'birds are ready."

* * *

Now that she had a plentiful supply of Byron's drug, Beth decided to go for broke. She'd given Tin-Tin an extra-strong dose, planning to work the conversation round to those heroic men at International Rescue, then see what happened. Tin-Tin had just finished her coffee when the door flew open with no warning and Alan stormed in.

"Get out, Alan!" Tin-Tin said. "I'm talking to Beth."

"Yeah, well," Alan said directing a look of such contempt at his cousin that she was totally taken aback. "You wouldn't want to talk to her if you knew what she was really like."

Beth froze. What did he know? Had Lady Penelope managed to penetrate the false history Byron had established for her?

"Ask her about what she does for a living," Alan told Tin-Tin. "Ask her why her picture's on the website for an escort agency in London."

"_What?" _Beth couldn't believe it. She'd insisted that any pictures of her be removed when she'd left the agency. How had one been missed?

Tin-Tin stared at Alan. "You're lying."

"No I'm not. Look at her. You can see by her face I'm telling the truth."

Stunned, Tin-Tin turned to look at Beth who was frantically trying to think of a way out of this. "Beth?"

"It's not what you think. Really. You must believe me, Tin-Tin. Please, let me explain." Hoping desperately that the drug had had a chance to take effect, Beth stared pleadingly at the other girl. "Please, send Alan away and I'll tell you all about it."

For a moment she thought Tin-Tin was going to refuse. Then she turned to Alan, telling him to get out.

"But-"

"Get out, Alan!" Tin-Tin pushed him back through the door, operating the locking mechanism once it had slid shut.

"Thank you," Beth said, not having to fake the tremor in her voice. She thought fast. What excuse could she find to keep Tin-Tin on her side? Then it came to her. "Sit down, Tin-Tin."

Tin-Tin remained where she was, a look of total confusion on her face. "Is it really true?"

"Yes, but I haven't worked there for a long time. You see... when I was fifteen... my stepfather..." Beth appeared to choke back a sob before looking back up at Tin-Tin. "What nearly happened to you... well, I know what it's like. It happened to me. I mean it _really_ happened."

Tin-Tin came slowly over to her. "Your stepfather?"

Beth let the tears flow, thankful once again that she could cry so easily. "It went on for a year. My mum didn't believe me. When I was sixteen I ran away, but I didn't have any money and all I could do was... Anyway, I ended up working as an escort. I hated it, every single minute. I hated myself." She knew she was getting through to Tin-Tin when the girl put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I managed to get a bit of money together and as soon as I could, I got out of that life. I found a job, a flat. It was a struggle to get by but at least I could respect myself again. You have to believe me, Tin-Tin. I'm so ashamed. How could I admit what I used to be?"

"I understand," Tin-Tin told her. She jumped at the sound of a knock at the door followed by Grandma's voice calling her. Ignoring her, she turned back to Beth.

"I suppose everyone knows," Beth sobbed. "I've dreaded this happening. I know I've lied to you, I'm so sorry. When I got in touch with Uncle Jeff I felt that I'd turned my life around completely. I thought maybe I could find my family and be myself again. I should have known I'd never escape the past. I suppose they'll want to send me away now. I don't blame them either. I hate myself, I don't blame you for hating me too."

"I don't hate you," Tin-Tin told her. "It wasn't your fault."

"Really?" Beth asked hopefully. Was she really going to be able to pull this off?

"Really." There was another, louder knock at the door and Tin-Tin guessed that would be one of the Tracys. "You stay here. I'll sort them out."

"But I'll never be able to face them. Maybe it's better if I go..."

"Don't say that! I need you here. No wonder you were so kind and understanding. I'm just sorry I made such a fuss – what happened to you was far worse."

Beth began sobbing again, hiding her face in her hands as she smiled. Tin-Tin hugged her before getting up and going to the door.

Scott and Grandma had arrived outside Tin-Tin's room to find Alan glaring at the door.

"Did you tell her?" Scott asked, hoping his brother had had second thoughts before revealing his discovery to Tin-Tin.

"Yes. But she threw me out. How can she stand to be in there with that...that... _her_?"

No one had an answer for that. First Grandma then Scott tried to get Tin-Tin to open up. They'd almost given up hope and Scott was about to call Brains to get the code to override the door when it suddenly opened and Tin-Tin stood before them, a look of pure fury on her face.

"Tin-Tin?" Grandma asked.

"In the studio. Now. All of you."

"Dad and Brains too?" Scott asked, uncertain where this was going.

"Do they know?"

"Not yet."

Tin-Tin glared at him. If she had her way they were never going to know. "Then leave them be. Come on. Call Virgil and Gordon."

Scott did as he was asked, meekly following the girl down the corridor.

Five minutes later everyone was gathered in the studio. Tin-Tin refused a seat, glaring at the assorted Tracys in front of her.

"I've talked to Beth. It's a pity you didn't ask her about it before charging in making accusations."

This brought a storm of protests.

"Tin-Tin, we saw-"

"I don't want to know what you saw, Gordon!"

"Sweetheart, I know it's a shock but-"

"I'm thinking perfectly clearly, Mrs Tracy."

"We've got proof, honey," Scott said gently. "Whatever she's told you is a lie."

Tin-Tin looked at him coldly. "So you think she denied it?"

"Well, yes..."

"Well you're wrong. She admitted it."

"She did?" Scott couldn't hide his surprise.

"Yes. And you know what? I don't care!"

"_What?"_

"Do you know what her life was like when she was growing up, Scott? Do you?"

"Well, I know she had a hard time of it..."

"You don't know the half of it. She had no choice."

Grandma laughed. "Really, dear-"

"Really! If you knew what she'd been through you wouldn't be so quick to condemn her."

"And what-"

"I can't tell you. I won't betray any confidences. You'll just have to trust me on this. Yes, she's done wrong, and she's more ashamed than you could imagine. But she's put it behind her. She's turning her life around and you have no right to condemn her because of what she's done in the past."

"She lied to us."

"Of course she lied to you, Alan. What was she supposed to do?"

"But she was an escort."

"I don't care what she was. She's my friend. I like her. More than I like any of you right now. So what if she did something bad in the past? That doesn't mean she can't change."

"But-"

"Anyway, who can blame her for lying? You're all so perfect, aren't you? Of course you wouldn't have wanted anything to do with her if you knew about her past. She's been so good to me these past few days. I need her here. I want her to stay!" Tin-Tin glared around the room at them all, challenging them to defy her.

"I'm not sure Jeff will feel the same way," Grandma told her. She couldn't help wondering though. If Tin-Tin still wanted Beth to stay after all this, she couldn't help thinking that her son, as appalled as he might be to learn the truth about his beloved niece, might also be persuaded to forgive her.

"Well I'm sure that when you tell him he'll understand. He feels bad enough about abandoning her when she was a child as it is. And if he hadn't then she might not have ended up like this. More than likely he'll blame himself. He'll certainly forgive her for lying, just like I do."

No one tried to counter that argument. They all had a sneaking suspicion that Tin-Tin might be right.

"How did you find out anyway?"

"We've been checking up on her for a while," Virgil told her. "We thought she might be here to find out about International Rescue."

Tin-Tin laughed. "She must really be something special then. Secret agent, escort... Maybe she can take over from Penny if she's that good a spy. Don't be so ridiculous! She's never even mentioned IR. Has she?"

"No, but..."

"Exactly. I can see why you might want to get back at her, Virgil, but the rest of you should know better. She's your cousin, surely that counts for something?"

"Alan wasn't in on it," Scott pointed out, hoping he could at least save his brother's relationship. This really wasn't going the way he'd hoped.

Tin-Tin looked around at them steadily, ignoring Alan's eager expression.

"I want Beth to stay. I don't want her humiliated. Whatever she's done in the past I don't care. I'm sure your father won't care either. But neither of us will ever forgive any of you for not trusting our judgement if you don't drop this right now."

"Tin-Tin, if she's lied about this then who's to say the other things she's told us are true?" Scott said gently. "We've learned there's something shady about the place where she works."

"You can't let it go, can you? Do you have any proof that she's up to something?"

"No..."

"And how long has Penny been looking into this?"

"About a week."

"Well there you are, then. If Penny hasn't been able to get anything on Beth in that amount of time, there's obviously nothing to find out." She frowned suddenly. "Have you told Penny?"

"Not yet."

"Then don't! Seriously, Scott. Tell her to back off and leave Beth alone."

"You know Penny won't give up until she's satisfied she's found out everything."

"It's not fair, Scott. Beth wanted this kept a secret. Who else are you going to tell?"

"I-"

"After all, we've all got our secrets, haven't we? It's not as if we've been honest with her since she got here, is it? How many lies have we told her?"

Virgil stared at her. He couldn't believe this was really Tin-Tin standing in front of him. What on earth did Beth do to people to make them so quick to defend her? He had a feeling there was something he was missing...

Then John cut in and Virgil forgot all about Beth.

"We've got a call, guys. That power plant's in trouble."

"Does Dad know?" Scott asked.

"He's on his way to the lounge. Tin-Tin?"

Everyone stopped and turned to look at her. "I'll get Beth down here."

"I'll come with you," Grandma offered.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Mrs Tracy. I don't think you'd really want to be around Beth right now and I need to tell her that everything's going to be alright."

Grandma looked doubtful but Alan pulled her away. He was desperate to make things up with Tin-Tin and he'd decided that if supporting her when the rest of his family were against her was the way to go, he'd do it. He was still annoyed with his brothers for leaving him out.

"She's right, Grandma. Leave them alone."

Tin-Tin flashed him a suspicious look, well aware of what was going on in his head, but Grandma had already decided that maybe it would be better if she kept her distance. She didn't trust herself to hold her tongue. Cursing the timing of the rescue, she followed her grandsons slowly to the lounge.

* * *

Tin-Tin found a nervous Beth waiting in her room.

"What did they say?" she asked, wondering if she was going to be instructed to pack her bags.

"Don't you worry. They're not going to say anything."

Beth looked at her in surprise. "Honestly?"

"Honestly. Come on, Beth. Let's go and have a chat."

"Can't we talk here?"

"Well the studio is soundproofed..." Tin-Tin was aware how feeble the excuse suddenly sounded. As if they hadn't had some frank discussions in this very room...

For her part, Beth had already guessed this was another rescue. Wondering if this was the only reason her cousins weren't packing her off home, she decided the time had come to take a risk. Tin-Tin was still heavily drugged and obviously on her side.

She rolled her eyes. "The studio again? Honestly, Tin-Tin, why do you keep dragging me off to that place? I swear, sometimes I think you're just getting me out of the way for some reason."

Tin-Tin stopped. She wasn't sure she'd convinced everyone to keep quiet about Beth. She was still worried that her confidant would be forced away from her. She knew Beth's stay on the island had only been extended temporarily. Beth would have to go back to her miserable life in London and maybe she'd never see her again. How on earth she could have distrusted Beth so much when she first arrived, Tin-Tin didn't know. She could quite understand how Jeff Tracy hadn't wanted to lose her. But they were both going to have to give her up. Unless...

"Where are you going?" Beth asked as Tin-Tin moved to the left-hand corridor. "The studio's that way."

Instead Tin-Tin led her out through a side door and onto the terrace which bordered the house. Beth wondered what was happening. Maybe it wasn't a rescue after all. But if Tin-Tin was about to do what she thought she was...

Tin –Tin came to a spot overlooking the pool. Her watch vibrated, asking her if she'd got Beth safely out of the way. For a moment she hesitated. She couldn't quite believe what she was about to do. But why not? Wasn't today the day for revealing secrets? Anyway, Beth was starting to suspect something was up. Once she told the others they'd get rid of her right away. Why should she have to give up the only person she really wanted to have around? If Beth knew about International Rescue then she'd be able to stay on the island for as long as she liked. And her cousins would have to accept that she wasn't any kind of threat. They'd just have to forget about her past and give her a real chance to move on. She'd be doing them all a favour, bringing them all back together. Her hand shook a little as she pressed the button on her watch which told Jeff Tracy that Beth was down in the studio, but there was no doubt in her mind that she was doing the right thing.

"What's going on?" Beth asked as a grating sound came from the pool. As she watched, the whole pool began to slide away. "Tin-Tin?"

Then there was the roar of an engine and suddenly the ground shook as a silver rocket emerged from the hole where the pool had been.

Beth had been practising a suitable expression of amazement for use when she discovered the Thunderbirds. But there was no need to fake anything – the look of awe on her face as she watched Thunderbird One shoot up into the sky was totally genuine.

"Was that...?"

"Yes. Look over there." Tin-Tin pointed over towards the sea. And so Beth saw the launch of Thunderbird Two. She clutched the balcony railing, unable to believe her luck. This was more than she'd ever hoped for. She'd expected to have to work hard to uncover the family secret little by little, but Tin-Tin had just handed it to her on a plate.


	22. Chapter 21

_Sorry this one's late - it's been one of those weeks... Thank you to everyone who reviewed, especially those I can't reply to. _

Chapter Twenty-One

As Beth stared up at the sky, tracking the distant speck which was Thunderbird Two and apparently still trying to come to terms with the shock of the revelation, Tin-Tin leaned shakily against the balcony railings. What had she done? Had she really just betrayed International Rescue? But it wasn't really a betrayal, surely? This was Beth, her friend, part of the Tracy family. She deserved to know. Didn't she...?

Tin-Tin began to panic. Even Beth's biggest supporter, Jeff Tracy, had been insistent that she didn't find out about IR – although Tin-Tin had a suspicion that he'd hoped to one day bring her in on the secret. But even he hadn't believed the time was right. Not with his sons so set against the idea and the situation with Virgil still so delicate. But it wasn't just Jeff she had to worry about. After the confrontation she'd just had with the five Tracy brothers and their grandmother, no one was likely to be too sympathetic towards her when they found out what she'd done. Maybe she should tell Beth to keep quiet, she thought. After all, if the others didn't know, what could they do?

But even as she turned to her friend to warn her not to say anything, a horrified voice came from behind.

"_What on earth do you think you're doing?"_

Both girls turned sharply to see Ruth Tracy and Kyrano standing in the doorway, expressions of shock and disbelief on both their faces.

"I..." Words failed Tin-Tin as she looked at them.

"How _could _you?" asked Grandma. "Don't you realise what you've done?"

"Please don't blame Tin-Tin-" Beth began.

"You be quiet!" Grandma snapped, giving her a look of such disgust that even the thick-skinned Beth was taken aback. She supposed she shouldn't have been surprised – her great-aunt was bound to be horrified at the discovery of her history. She wished the old lady hadn't chosen this minute to walk past though – she'd been hoping to manipulate Tin-Tin into revealing a few more secrets.

As Kyrano began to apologise for Tin-Tin's actions, Grandma wondered what to do. This was what she'd been afraid of ever since her great-niece had arrived on Tracy Island. It was easy to predict her grandsons' reaction, but what her son would say and do was anyone's guess given his recent erratic behaviour. Still, he had to know.

"Kyrano, take Tin-Tin to her room," she said, shooting the girl an angry look and shaking her head at her.

"Mrs Tracy-"

"Not now!" Grandma cut her off sharply. "You've said enough already! Whatever you thought you were doing, I hope you're prepared to deal with the consequences." She turned to Beth. "You, come with me."

Kyrano watched them go before turning back to his daughter.

"It was not your secret to reveal," he said in such a small, sad voice, that she was overwhelmed with guilt. Rage and recriminations she could have coped with, but his disappointment cut her to the quick and she silently made her way to her room, her father following.

* * *

Jeff was checking in with Scott in Thunderbird One. He'd actually been relieved when the call came in, thankful that he and his boys could pull together as a team once more and lay to rest some of the demons which had been plaguing them since the rescue in the Malaysian tunnel. This time they'd launched quickly and both Thunderbirds were well on target to reach the rescue site in time to save both the stricken power plant and its staff. It was just what they needed, he thought – a return to normality. Though that wasn't quite true... something was going on with his boys. For some reason Scott had insisted that Alan accompany him in Thunderbird One, a decision which had left Virgil looking decidedly relieved. But Jeff didn't have time to ask questions or to argue, trusting his sons to be professional whilst on a mission, regardless of whatever was going on elsewhere. He'd have liked to ask John about it, but, still feeling his way back to a workable relationship with his all of his sons, not least Virgil, he decided that now probably wasn't the best time.

Sensing someone approaching he tensed, then relaxed as he heard his mother's voice. Her words were indistinct as she spoke to someone outside, but as she came into the lounge he knew immediately something was very wrong.

"Mother?" he asked nervously.

Grandma gestured towards John's image, indicating to Jeff that he should cut his son off. Looking puzzled, Jeff did so, telling his son he'd get back to him shortly and cutting the link.

"What's wrong?" he asked, getting to his feet and advancing to his mother who still hovered at the door.

"Jeff, you'd better sit back down," she said, before stepping aside to reveal the figure of Beth standing behind her.

Jeff couldn't believe what he was seeing. "How..?" he asked weakly, putting a hand out to a nearby chair to steady himself.

"Tin-Tin told her," his mother announced as Beth smiled nervously and edged her way into the room.

"_Tin-Tin?"_ Jeff couldn't believe it. He could have accepted that Beth had discovered International Rescue's existence on the island by accident or mistake, but not that someone would have deliberately revealed the family's secret. And he would never have expected that person to be Tin-Tin.

Grandma debated telling him what had happened earlier that day, then decided against it. The damage was done now and besides, Tin-Tin had probably been right when she'd suggested that Jeff would be so full of guilt at the lengths Beth had had to go to in order to survive, that he'd end up blaming himself and forgiving her. No, she thought. Until she'd had the chance to discuss everything with her grandsons, she was going to keep quiet about her great-niece's past. The last thing she needed was for Jeff to take issue with his sons for going behind his back in investigating Beth, especially since this was apparently what had provoked Tin-Tin into give them away. He'd only just started to make things up with Virgil; she didn't want to risk him fighting with all the other boys too.

"She was upset," was all Grandma would say in response to her son's demand to know exactly what had happened. "I don't know what she thought she was doing. By the time Kyrano and I realised the pair of them were out on the balcony it was too late to stop the launch."

"You saw it?" Jeff asked, finally turning his attention to Beth.

Beth had been wondering how to play this. Tin-Tin had assured her that her uncle wouldn't be finding out about her work for the escort agency and, sure enough, it looked as if Grandma was going to leave him in ignorance – for now at least. There was nothing for it but to play her part as she'd always done.

"Uncle Jeff, I can't believe it!" she gushed. "I never guessed. Although I did wonder why Tin-Tin kept dragging me down to the studio. I feel such a fool – those tremors were the Thunderbirds launching, weren't they? You don't have to worry though; I promise I won't tell a soul. I'm good at keeping secrets." This last was clearly directed at Grandma who rolled her eyes but thankfully said nothing.

Jeff didn't know what to think. If this had happened a week ago the disaster in Malaysia would never have happened and Beth could have taken her rightful place in the family, staying on the island for as long as she wanted. Then he thought about his sons. They weren't going to be happy. Especially Virgil – he'd only agreed to stay on condition that Beth left. What was going to happen now, he just didn't know. But it was too late to undo what Tin-Tin had done, though he'd have to have a serious talk with her later. All he knew was that part of him was relieved and thankful that Beth knew – and that he hadn't been the one to give it away. At least his sons couldn't blame him for this.

Beth had been watching her uncle as he tried to process what had happened. She'd watched his expression flicker through various emotions from shock and anger to affection as he glanced over at her. Maybe she could still play on his feelings for her - and of course she had her new supply of Byron's drug in her pocket...

"Uncle Jeff, can I watch? Now that I know it wouldn't hurt, surely. I promise I'll keep out of the way."

Jeff shrugged. "Well, I suppose it doesn't matter now. Just don't say anything and keep this side of the desk. If the boys find out about this... well, let's just say they don't need any distractions right now. They need to concentrate on the rescue."

Grandma glared at him, though she realised that it made little difference now if Beth witnessed IR in action or not. Biting back the urge to tell her son exactly what kind of girl he was looking at so fondly, she left them to it, unable to stand to be in the same room as the girl right now.

Left alone with her uncle, Beth decided she might as well go down the tried and tested route.

"Do you want a coffee, Uncle Jeff? I think Kyrano is still with Tin-Tin and I'd like to make myself useful."

Jeff nodded gratefully. If ever he'd needed a coffee it was now. "Thank you. Just don't say anything if any of the boys are on-screen." He indicated the family portraits then flicked a switch and John's face appeared. Beth's eyes grew wide as she took in the background that was Thunderbird Five. One thing was for sure, she'd have an awful lot to tell Joel Byron that night.

* * *

Oblivious to all that was going on back home, Scott busied himself with flying Thunderbird One, occasionally glancing over at his sullen youngest brother. He hadn't said anything, not wanting a fight just before a rescue, but he guessed from Alan's tense posture that his brother was expecting a lecture. Scott wasn't sure he knew what to say to his brother anyway – as if his vicious outburst towards Virgil wasn't bad enough, he'd gone on to ruin their best chance of getting shot of Beth. Not to mention completely alienating Tin-Tin. He knew his brother must be regretting everything he'd said and done since discovering the truth about Beth. Scott could have kicked himself for not telling Alan about their suspicions. But they'd been worried about their father's health at the time and he'd wanted to save his brother the stress. Never again, he thought. He'd dragged him into One to save Virgil from another tirade, but, seeing the way Alan looked so despondently at the floor, he thought maybe he should have left the pair to talk things through. Maybe on the way home they could work it out.

"Are you going to yell at me?" Alan sounded as miserable as he looked.

"Do I need to?" Scott asked.

"I'm sorry. For everything. Especially what I said to Virg. I didn't mean it."

"I know."

"Do you think he'll forgive me?"

_Long before Tin-Tin does_, Scott thought, though he didn't say it.

"I blew it with Beth too, didn't I? We might have been able to get rid of her if I hadn't gone charging in."

Scott had to agree.

"Sorry. I just felt so shut out – by you guys and Tin-Tin. I wasn't thinking straight. I didn't mean to make things worse."

He looked so young and woeful that Scott couldn't bring himself to berate him for his impulsive actions and their unfortunate consequences. What was the point? Nothing was going to change. Instead he spent the rest of the flight trying to cheer his brother up in between discussions about the mission with Base, John and his other brothers in Thunderbird Two.

When they arrived at the burning power plant things looked fairly simple. Scott didn't anticipate too many problems – they'd done this kind of thing time and again until it had become a matter of routine – and he sent Alan and Gordon off to rescue a small group of workers who'd been trapped by the advancing flames, whilst he and Virgil worked on extinguishing the fire. An hour - two at the most - he thought and they'd be on their way home.

* * *

Since the rescue seemed straightforward enough, Jeff was happy to break contact with his sons from time to time to give Beth a commentary on what was happening. After his second coffee he relaxed enough to tell her the whole story of International Rescue. If he was honest with himself, it felt good to be able to brag a little about his achievement. She was fascinated, he thought, watching her eager expression as he outlined the boys' different roles and told her a little about each Thunderbird.

Beth was certainly hanging onto her uncle's every word. This was more than she'd ever hoped for. She'd expected to have to fight for every little scrap of information but here was her uncle telling her everything she needed to know. She didn't actually have any hard evidence yet, but as he promised her a tour of the base plus a trip in each Thunderbird – including Three! – she knew that sooner or later she'd get what she needed. After all, now she'd have the run of the island. There was nothing to stop her getting plenty of good material for Byron. She'd have to up her price, she thought. This had to be worth more than the six-figure sum she'd originally had in mind.

Jeff looked at her affectionately as she stared into space. The shock had obviously been too much for her, he thought.

"Beth," he said, touching her arm gently to bring her back to reality.

"What? Oh, sorry, Uncle Jeff. I was just trying to get my head round all of this."

He nodded. "It's pretty amazing, isn't it? But you know you must never mention it to anyone."

"Of course I won't." She looked him straight in the eye as she said this, willing him to trust her. "But one thing I don't understand. Why don't you sell the technology? Or just give it away? Surely there could be more people saved if there were International Rescue bases all over the world?"

Jeff looked troubled. "I've thought about that many a time. But our technology is too advanced. And the designs for the Thunderbirds could be adapted to make the most efficient warplanes the world has ever seen. More people might be killed if some of the more dangerous regimes in the world got their hands on our machines. Not that some haven't tried... That's where Penny and our other agents come in. She's saved us from discovery on a number of occasions."

_Not this time,_ Beth thought with satisfaction. She'd enjoy showing Penny up, still smarting over the way the woman had helped deceive her.

Jeff continued, "The reason we've never expanded is because the only people I can really trust are my family." He smiled across at her as he said this. "There are people who would pay billions for our secrets but at least I know my sons can't be bribed. They know Grandma would kill them!" He laughed, turning back to the console to check in with Scott.

Beth took advantage of him having his mind elsewhere to do some serious thinking. Her mind was racing. _Billions...?_ Whatever she could get out of Byron it wouldn't come close to that... Maybe she needed to think this through a little more carefully... There might be alternatives she hadn't even begun to consider. Suddenly she was less enthusiastic about sharing her discovery with her uncle's rival. After all, she had no loyalty to Joel Byron. As far as she was concerned the whole point of this subterfuge was to get revenge on her uncle for his neglect of her as she was growing up. Why not get the best revenge she could? Nothing would hurt him more than to see his beloved International Rescue designs in the hands of some tyrant who was determined to cause as much death and destruction as possible. Jeff Tracy would have to sit and watch, knowing it was all his fault.

The more she thought about it, the more the idea appealed to her. All she had to do was to hang around long enough to get the information she needed. But that might not be so easy even now that she was in on the secret, given the way her cousins felt about her. Her uncle was going to be getting a lot of her special coffee over the next few days, that was for sure – whatever it took to keep him on her side. As for Tin-Tin... well, Beth had got what she'd needed from her. She'd have to keep up the pretence of being the concerned friend – she couldn't suddenly ignore the girl - but there would be no need to drug her any longer, plus she would finally be free from having to listen to Tin-Tin's constant whining over what had happened to her.

Jeff looked across at his niece as she sat smiling to herself. The drug clouded his thinking and he really believed that everything had worked out for the best. Surely now he'd be able to keep Beth on the island. Virgil would come round – he'd have to now that Beth knew - and they could all work together to make International Rescue even better. After all, he was sure Beth would want to stay, especially if he offered her an active role in the organisation.

* * *

It was just as well Scott and Virgil didn't know what was going through their father's head at that moment. They had enough to worry about as one of the generators looked likely to explode. The fire had damaged the control room and there didn't seem to be an easy way of shutting it down. Finally Scott had decided enough was enough. They'd rescued everyone they could, there was no point risking their lives just for a generator, even if half a city was likely to be without power as a result. Grabbing his equipment he began to run back to the entrance, calling to his brothers as he did so.

"It's going to blow! Everyone get out now! Alan, Gordon, get the 'Birds fired up, you need to be ready to lift off as soon as we're out of here."

"FAB!"

"Virgil, come on! We've got everyone out, let's go."

But Virgil ignored Scott's orders. He had a horrible suspicion that even if they made a run for it, the generator would blow before they could get a safely away. Pulling a metal panel away from the console he examined the damaged wiring. There was only one thing for it... He turned back to the console and reached for the wires even as Scott's voice came yelling from the doorway.

"Virgil! What the hell do you think you're doing? Get out of there!"

Virgil brought the wires together. There was a shower of sparks, a bang, Scott's voice yelling something from a distance ... then nothing.

* * *

Jeff had listened to the radio transmissions with increasing anxiety. When he heard Scott's frantic cry, he tensed. Then the transmission went dead and he and John stared at each other, both imagining the worst. Beth hesitated for a moment then moved towards her uncle. She thought he was going to pass out, he'd gone so pale. But as he gratefully clutched at her hand she heard John's cry of surprise and turned to face him with a sheepish smile.

"Hi, John..."

"What's going on? Dad?"

Jeff managed to get himself under control. He had more important things to worry about right now. "Tin-Tin," he said abruptly, ignoring his son's muttered curse as he demanded that John find out what was happening. "Don't tell the boys," he instructed, not wanting to make things any more difficult for them right now.

* * *

Returning to consciousness was never pleasant. Virgil felt terrible. His head hurt and the rest of him wasn't feeling much better. Every muscle ached.

"Come on Virgil, stop feeling sorry for yourself and wake up. Of all the stupid, pig-headed things to do! What the hell did you think you were doing? Trying to prove a point to Dad? I've seen you do some reckless things before, but that was just plain stupid. Come on, wake up!"

It took Virgil a moment to realise what the loud and angry voice was saying. Processing the words seemed to take forever and the effort of concentrating just hurt his head even more. He'd worked out that it was Scott, but something was wrong. This wasn't his oldest brother's usual reaction to an injury. Virgil was used to Scott's voice sounding gentle and concerned when he'd coaxed him back to consciousness in the past. This anger and impatience was new to him and not at all welcome.

"Scott, don't shout, I've got a headache," he said weakly, his eyes still closed.

"I'm not surprised you've got a headache." Scott's voice was quieter but no less angry. "You're lucky that's all you've got."

Virgil managed to open his eyes, squinting up at his brother. His vision was a bit blurry, but he realised that Scott was looking just as angry as he sounded.

"What's wrong?" he asked in some confusion.

"What's wrong?" Scott exploded, ignoring the pained expression which crossed his brother's face as his voice rose to a yell once more. "You could have been killed! There was no need to go back to those controls. I thought you'd been electrocuted. "

"Oh," Virgil considered this for a moment. "But it worked didn't it?" He'd worked out that he was lying on the floor of the control room, though how he'd got from the console to the far end of the room was beyond him.

"Oh yes, it worked." Scott agreed. "The generator cut out, but you flew across the room in a cloud of smoke. You nearly gave me a heart attack. Honestly, Virg, it was such a stupid thing to do."

"But I didn't think we had enough time to get out," Virgil tried to argue his case. "I thought it was the only way."

Scott continued to glare at him. "Well, we'll never know, will we? Come on, can you get up?" He grabbed Virgil's arm none too gently and the younger man shook him off, determined to make it up on his own. He felt that to betray any of the weakness he felt would just add to Scott's anger. Swaying a little, he turned and made his way towards the door. Scott watched him, relief at Virgil's lack of serious injury beginning to replace the fury he'd felt at his brother's reckless behaviour. He still couldn't believe Virgil could just walk away from something like that - he must have been thrown ten metres across the room. And if the prospect of losing Virgil wasn't bad enough, the thought of having to break the news to his father that his son had died before they could be properly reconciled had made him grow cold. The family was screwed-up enough at the moment without any more trauma.

Virgil made it to the entrance of the power plant with some difficulty, but he didn't let on to Scott how much he was struggling. His brother had walked beside him continuing to grumble about his actions and Virgil knew he wasn't going to let this go. At least he wasn't shouting any more though. But when he emerged into the bright sunshine a wave of nausea swept over him as his eyes tried to adjust to the brightness and his head protested painfully at the effort. He staggered, clutching at the nearest available support, which just happened to be Scott. Wincing in anticipation of another lecture, he was a little surprised and immeasurably relieved when Scott just sighed wearily and lowered him gently to the ground, telling him to lie still, he'd get a stretcher.

"That'll teach you," he said, a note of sympathy finally creeping into his voice. "Don't go playing with electricity again, Virg – you won't win next time."

Scott called in to Base as he ran back to Thunderbird Two. He'd managed a brief call earlier just to say that Virgil was okay, but now he had time to go into details. His father was concerned and relieved and desperate to speak to his son, leaving Scott feeling that things might just work out between the two of them.

Alan came running over to help Scott load their protesting brother onto the stretcher and together they got him into Two's sickbay. As Alan fussed over a protesting Virgil, Scott picked up a call from John and he slipped outside in response to his brother's request for a quick, private conversation.

Two minutes later an angry, frustrated Scott was back in the sickbay, still trying to get his head around the news he'd just been given. He'd agreed with John to keep the news of Beth's indoctrination into IR from his brothers until they were safely back home, but it didn't stop him fretting about it. On top of that, he was exhausted and still annoyed with Virgil.

"I don't need to be in here," Virgil protested.

"Yes you do!" Scott snapped. "Al, you stay with him. If he moves, tie him down." Then he was gone leaving a surprised Virgil wondering if anyone else was going to yell at him today. With a wary glance over at Alan, Virgil decided that sleep was a better option than risking another fight and he lay back and closed his eyes. Alan searched for the right words to apologise, but by the time he'd worked out what he wanted to say, Virgil was dead to the world.

Thunderbird Two was almost home by the time Virgil woke up and Alan decided it was now or never.

"Virg?" he said tentatively.

"Yeah?" Virgil didn't sound too keen on a conversation. Apart from anything else he had a blinding headache – he just hoped Alan didn't start yelling again.

"I'm sorry. I just lashed out. I was mad at myself and I just wanted to make someone else feel bad."

"There's a lot of that about lately," Virgil told him, remembering his father's attempts to shift the blame for the failed rescue onto him.

Alan knew what he was thinking. "I mean it. I'm so sorry Virg. About everything. I know I cost us the chance to get rid of Beth and now Tin-Tin hates me..."

"Did Scott give you a hard time?" Virgil managed a smile. He, John and Gordon had spent the flight out speculating about what was being said in the cockpit of Thunderbird One.

Alan flushed. "Not as hard as the time I've been giving myself. I know I was wrong. I'm sorry I hurt you, especially after all you've been through with Dad."

"Well, at least you gave me a Christmas present. I guess I can forgive you."

"I was wrong, I know. You'd never do anything to hurt Tin-Tin. I'm so sorry..."

Gordon's voice came through on the intercom. "Coming in to land, guys. Everything okay back there?"

"We're fine, Gordon," Virgil told him with a smile at his youngest brother.

"Just to warn you, Virg, Dad and Grandma are waiting. They want you down in the infirmary for Brains to check you over."

Virgil groaned. Still, it was nice to have his father taking an interest for a change. He supposed he could put up with it gracefully just this once.

* * *

Brains was happy enough with Virgil's condition to simply advise him to sleep off his headache. But as he turned to leave the room to give his friend some peace and quiet, Jeff Tracy walked through the door, followed by the other Tracy brothers and Grandma. Mother and son looked serious – certainly more anxious than they had when they'd greeted Virgil as Alan escorted him out of Two's sickbay. Scott too looked as if he had something on his mind.

"What's going on?" Virgil asked.

"No idea," Gordon told him. "Dad wants a conference."

Brains muttered something about leaving the family in private, only for Jeff to insist he stayed.

"This concerns you too, Brains," he was told.

Jeff ran his hands over his tired eyes before looking round at his sons and Brains.

"Beth knows," he said finally, bracing himself for the outbursts he knew would follow. Sure enough, his sons didn't hold back in expressing their disbelief – and their anger.

Virgil raised himself up to a sitting position, staring at his father with a look of total disillusionment.

"How could you tell her?" he asked bitterly. "I trusted you. Despite everything I never thought you'd betray us. And now-"

"He didn't tell her," Grandma chipped in, not wanting another fight to break out. Given Jeff's behaviour over the previous week she was a little surprised her son was keeping his temper as well as he was, but she recognised the little twitch of his left eye which suggested an explosion was imminent.

"What?" Gordon asked. "Who did?"

Alan turned on his grandmother as realisation dawned. "_Tin-Tin?_"

Grandma nodded.

"I haven't got to the bottom of it yet," Jeff said. "Apparently she was upset about something and she decided to let Beth watch the launch."

Alan's expression was one of absolute horror. He knew full well why Tin-Tin would have been upset. Why had he gone storming in? He'd hoped to make things right but now he'd made them as bad as they could possibly be. He couldn't look at his brothers.

"I'll leave you to get used to the idea," Jeff said. "We'll talk later. But don't worry – she won't say anything. I trust her, boys. I hope you can do the same. We're family, we need to stick together."

With that he left the room. There was silence for a moment before Scott said,

"Well, we know she can keep a secret..." The others laughed bitterly, much to Brains' confusion, since he was the one person who didn't know about Beth's previous life as an escort. No one seemed willing to enlighten him, so, with a weary shake of his head, he left the brothers to it.

Virgil suddenly groaned, slumping back against the pillows and burying his face in his hands.

"Virgil?" Grandma said, rushing to his side. "Are you okay?"

He looked up at her. "Not really, Grandma. I've just realised something."

"What?" Scott asked.

"All this time we've wanted her gone. But I don't trust her, guys. Now that she knows about us, who knows what she might do. The only way to be sure she doesn't give us away is to keep her on the island. Face it, we're stuck with her. We're never going to get rid of her."

Try as they might, no one could argue. A real sense of gloom settled over the room. Like it or not, Beth was going to be a permanent fixture from now on.


	23. Chapter 22

_Sorry it's late - again! Real life has had to take priority again this week but the next chapter is almost finished, so I'll update as soon as I can. Bee_

Chapter Twenty-Two

Jeff thought he'd got off quite lightly as he returned to the lounge where his niece was waiting for him. The boys had taken the news better than he'd expected. Of course it helped that their anger would have to be directed at Tin-Tin – and none of them would be insensitive enough to be too hard on her given her recent experience. It had all worked out perfectly. All he had to do now was make sure that things didn't move too quickly, give everyone time to get used to the idea. As long as his boys could see that Beth was no threat to them – that in fact she could make life easier for all of them – they'd be okay. He'd have to be careful around Virgil, of course, but surely his middle son would come round eventually. He felt happier than he had since the call to the rescue in Malaysia had come in.

"How did it go?" Beth asked.

Jeff looked steadily across at her for a moment, once again struck by how much she looked like Lucy. "They took it better than I thought they would. It's going to take them a while to get used to the idea, but they'll come round. After all, it's not as if they have any option now, is it? I still can't quite believe that Tin-Tin let you in on our secret, but maybe she's done us all a favour. I'm looking forward to having you around for a long time, Beth. You do want to stay, don't you?"

"Well, I'll miss my job, but I can't turn down a chance like this. Can I really be part of the organisation, Uncle Jeff?"

"Of course you can. I've been thinking for a while that we need to bring in some new blood. The boys can't go on like this for ever; they deserve the chance to build a life away from the island and IR. You can spend the next few weeks learning all about us and then you can decide how you want to help."

_Learning all about us..._ That was just what Beth wanted to hear. The more information she could gather, the more she would have to bargain with when she finally sold IR's secrets. She couldn't hide her expression of delight, though she knew her uncle would totally misinterpret it. It didn't last long though - despite her excitement she was suddenly hit by a wave of tiredness and she couldn't help yawning.

"You'll get used to these all-night marathons," her uncle assured her. "You might need to start drinking more coffee though."

"You had far too much last night," Beth scolded, secretly thankful for her uncle's coffee addiction. It certainly made the job of drugging him easier.

"Get some sleep," Jeff told her. "I think everyone will be crashing out for the next few hours. Later on I'll show you around. But I know your cousins would never forgive me if I showed off their 'Birds without them being there to tell you why theirs is the best."

"I'll look forward to it," Beth said, though she thought her cousins were more likely to be unable to forgive their father for showing her the Thunderbirds in the first place. She was more than a little concerned to think they might continue to investigate her, wondering if they might eventually discover her link to Joel Byron. She'd have to work quickly, just in case.

"I think you're right, Uncle Jeff, I'm worn-out. I'm going to try to get some sleep – though whether I can manage it with all this going through my head I don't know."

"It's going to take a while for it to sink in," he told her. "Oh, by the way, if a siren goes off it'll be a call to another rescue. We've had to do things a little differently since you came to stay. At least now we can go back to our normal routine."

Beth hastened back to her room. She really was exhausted and she had an awful lot to think about. Before getting ready for bed she checked her phone, unsurprised to find a message from 'Claire' which she knew to be from Joel Byron. He'd obviously seen on the news that International Rescue had been out on another mission and was hoping Beth might have found something out. _Any news? _he asked. She considered this for a while before replying: _Nothing new._ She'd made up her mind. Byron was out of the game, there would be richer players in her sights from now on.

* * *

The house was quiet for the next few hours. It wasn't until mid-afternoon that the brothers finally began to emerge from their rooms. Scott decided a session in the gym might help him work off some of the tension he felt, but, bumping into Gordon out in the corridor, he agreed to accompany his brother down to the pool instead. To their surprise they found Virgil already in the water.

"Hey guys!"

"Virg? I thought you were in the infirmary."

"I'm fine. Brains let me out half an hour ago."

Scott glared at his brother – if he'd had his way Brains would have kept Virgil there for the rest of the week, just to teach him a lesson. Virgil probably guessed his brother's train of thought since he quickly changed the subject.

"Where's Alan?"

"I looked in on him when I got up," Gordon said. "He was fast asleep."

"Good. I thought he might be avoiding us."

"Why would he do that, Virg?" Scott asked.

"Well, he was feeling bad enough about everything even before Tin-Tin went and told Beth. I think he blames himself," Virgil said as Gordon nodded his agreement. Alan had slunk out of the infirmary the moment their father had left, obviously not wanting to bear the brunt of his brothers' rage.

They all fell silent for a moment as they considered this latest problem.

"You know what," Scott said suddenly. "Forget the pool. Let's go down to the beach."

"The beach?"

"Yeah. We need to talk and I don't want Dad or Beth overhearing. Or Tin-Tin for that matter."

"Or Alan?" Virgil asked.

Scott shrugged and nodded reluctantly. "We need to work out how to handle this. We messed it up last time and look where it got us."

"Okay," Gordon said. "I'll see you down there."

"Where are you off to?" Virgil asked, pulling himself up out of the water.

"Kitchen," Gordon called back, disappearing into the house.

Scott and Virgil had reached the beach and were deep in conversation with John by the time Gordon arrived with a cool box.

"Beer?" he asked, pulling out a couple of bottles. "I know I could do with one."

The others felt the same way.

"Have one for me, guys," John told them, looking enviously at their drinks.

"So," Virgil eventually said, tossing his empty bottle in the general direction of the cool box and reaching in for another one. "Where do we go from here?"

"I don't know," Scott said, copying his brother. "You were right when you said we can't let Beth go. At least not until we're sure we can trust her."

"Dad won't want to let her go at all," Gordon said. He was already halfway through his second bottle.

"He was trying not to be too happy about it but it wasn't hard to tell he was delighted." Scott couldn't hide his bitterness.

"Why did Alan have to be so stupid?" Gordon kicked out at the sand. "She could have been gone by now if we'd got the chance to handle things properly."

"He was upset about Tin-Tin," John pointed out. "He's never going to act rationally where she's concerned."

No one could argue with that and it was finally agreed that everyone should go out of their way to make Alan feel better. They couldn't help feeling that the odds had always been stacked against them – Beth had been bound to discover their secret sooner or later. It was partly their fault for not confiding in Alan earlier. They agreed that from now on they wouldn't hide anything else. Not after today, anyway...

"That's not him is it?" Scott said suddenly, squinting back towards the house. For a second he'd thought he'd caught sight of a blond head out on the terrace.

"Can't see anything," Virgil said.

Gordon agreed. "There's no one there, Scott."

Scott stared back at the house, not entirely convinced. "The last thing we need is him thinking we're leaving him out again. Maybe we should go and get him."

"He's in bed," Gordon assured him, opening his third bottle. "Anyway, if he got up and saw us he'd come down. He can't blame us for talking together when he's asleep, can he?"

Scott had to agree that Gordon had a point. He debated going back to the house just to check, but, lying in the sun enjoying his beer, he decided it wouldn't hurt to relax for a while. He'd send Gordon in half an hour or so.

Gordon meanwhile had more pressing things on his mind. "Come on, hasn't anyone got any bright ideas about what we're going to do about Beth?"

Virgil stared out over the ocean. "If Dad goes back to the way he was I don't think there's any way I can stay here."

"He won't," Scott told him, though he could tell Virgil didn't believe him.

"Scott's right," John said. "He really was devastated when you left last time, Virg. He wouldn't risk that happening again."

Virgil shrugged, unconvinced. For all his father's pleas for forgiveness he wasn't entirely certain he could trust the man, especially now that Beth looked likely to stay.

"Why did she have to come here?" Gordon asked bitterly. "Life was so much easier before Dad met her."

"Yeah, the good old days - when all we had to worry about was our father dying," John said. There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment before all three earthbound brothers reached for another beer.

* * *

Back at the house Alan watched his brothers, full of misery. He'd stumbled out of bed and gone looking for company, still troubled by his actions of the previous day and their disastrous consequences. But there had been no one around. Finally he'd wandered out onto the terrace and then he'd seen them. For a moment he thought about going down to join them, but then he wondered if they'd deliberately left him back at the house. Maybe they were having another one of their secret discussions. Maybe they were talking about him... Alan wouldn't blame them if they didn't want to be around him, if they hated him for being the catalyst which had prompted Tin-Tin to give International Rescue away. Right now he hated himself. If he hadn't upset Tin-Tin then she wouldn't have betrayed them and they wouldn't be stuck with Beth. IR could be exposed at any moment and it would all be his fault.

"Alan?"

It was his cousin.

Beth had been watching the youngest Tracy brother for some time. Like him she could see down to the beach and she realised he was feeling left out. Guessing exactly what was going through his head, she wondered whether it would be worth trying to get him on her side. She couldn't help thinking it might be useful to have one of the brothers under her control, just in case the others decided to be difficult. Alan was the obvious choice. Never mind the fact that he didn't seem particularly pleased to see her, right now she guessed a friendly face might not be unwelcome, especially one who could help him make things up with his girlfriend. And if that wasn't incentive enough, she still had a plentiful supply of her drug...

"Are you okay?"

Alan turned to her. He was far from okay. The situation with his brothers was one thing, but as unhappy as he was right now he knew they'd eventually forgive him. Tin-Tin on the other hand had shown no signs of wanting to have anything more to do with him.

"Have you spoken to Tin-Tin since yesterday?"

Yesterday... Alan found himself blushing and staring at the floor as he remembered the picture he'd seen of his cousin. "Er... no. I don't think she wants to talk to me."

"She's not herself lately. It's understandable after what happened, but I'm sure she'll come round. Do you want me to put in a good word for you?"

"Would you?" Alan stared at her, wondering if something good might come of this after all. If Beth could help him work things out with Tin-Tin he wouldn't feel half so bad about making her stay on the island.

"Sure. How about we have a coffee and work out what to say to her?"

Alan glanced back at his brothers. The sound of raucous laughter suddenly drifted up from the beach and he seriously considered taking Beth up on her offer. Then he shook himself, wondering what on earth he was thinking. As hurt as he was over his brothers' treatment of him and as desperate as he was to make things up with Tin-Tin, he wasn't going to go running to Beth. She was the cause of all their troubles, after all.

"Maybe later," he muttered, pushing past her as he skulked back to his room.

Beth watched him go. _Another time, Alan,_ she thought. She'd seen the way he'd hesitated before walking away. It wouldn't take more than a couple of doses of her drug to get him on her side.

* * *

Half an hour later, Scott, Virgil and Gordon were still out on the beach, now somewhat the worse for wear. The sensible suggestions about how to handle the situation with Beth had long since been lost in a beer-fuelled haze. Right now, they were giving serious consideration to Gordon's latest suggestion.

"Why don't we kill her? For the greater good and all that..."

"Dad wouldn't like it," Scott told him, ever the dutiful son.

"We wouldn't tell him," Virgil said. "We could..."

"Push her off a cliff?" said Gordon.

"Get Grandma to force-feed her some shellfish?" John suggested. He didn't have the excuse of being drunk but that didn't stop him throwing himself wholeheartedly into this part of the conversation.

"Strangle her?" Virgil said happily. "Piano wire's good for that."

"But Dad would guess it was you straight away," John said.

"John's right. Use something of Alan's."

"Gordon! We're supposed to start being nice to him."

"Oh... okay. Any more beer?"

The final bottles were shared out and the scenarios for Beth's demise got more and more ridiculous.

"What about you, Scott?" Virgil asked. His brother had been decidedly thoughtful for the past few minutes.

"Me? I'd just shoot her. No messing around, just get it over and done with. Bullet in the head, goodbye Beth."

His brothers considered this before agreeing that their oldest brother had a point, if a decided lack of imagination.

"Okay, you win," John said, yawning. "I need a break, guys. Talk to you later."

"We'd better get back to the house," Scott said. "Anyone know where Brains keeps that anti-alcohol stuff?"

"I've got some," Virgil said, falling back onto the sand as he tried to get up.

Scott didn't know whether to be pleased his brother had learned his lesson after his colossal hangover of the previous week or concerned that Virgil was apparently prepared for the likelihood that he'd want to drink himself into oblivion again. Either way he wasn't in any state to worry about it now having far more pressing concerns – they needed to get their hands on that remedy before they bumped into Grandma. As understanding as she'd been about the stresses they were all under, there was no way she'd stand for them being drunk before dinner!

Luckily for the brothers, Grandma was busy in the kitchen, but their father was in the lounge when they rolled in. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of them, before deciding that this was better than the sulks and arguments he'd anticipated and that they'd probably needed the chance to unwind.

"Alright, boys?" was all he said.

"We're good, Dad," Gordon said cheerfully.

"Hm, well, just make sure you're fit for dinner. I want all the family here tonight – we've got something important to celebrate, remember."

The smiles dropped immediately. Virgil looked like he wanted to say something, but Scott pushed him out of the room before he could get the words out.

Leaning back in his chair, Jeff began to whistle. Things were working out nicely...

* * *

Sure enough, later that evening everyone gathered around the dinner table. Kyrano had been instructed by Jeff to prepare a special feast. Though few people really felt like celebrating, everyone was hungry and so, to Jeff's delight, the plates were soon cleared.

"I'd like to propose a toast," he said, rising to his feet and picking up his glass – water for him, of course, but everyone else was properly prepared, even if Virgil, who had been in the process of sipping at his wine, made a point of placing his glass back on the table.

"I know Beth's introduction to International Rescue wasn't exactly planned. And it certainly didn't happen the way I would have hoped..." Jeff smiled at Tin-Tin as he said this. He really couldn't be angry with the girl. Tin-Tin beamed back at him, delighted that she wasn't in trouble and that she'd get to enjoy the company of her friend for a long while yet.

Jeff went on, "We may have had our difficulties these past few weeks – and, Virgil, I'm going to say once more how sorry I am that you've had such a hard time – but we need to look to the future. We have a new member of the team and I know that you're all going to make this work. Beth, welcome to International Rescue." He raised his glass. "To Beth!"

Beth couldn't help but be aware of the muted response from most of her cousins, Brains and her great-aunt. But Tin-Tin's response was loud and clear and Alan too, out of a desire to get on the girl's good side – and partly due to the fact that he knew it would annoy his brothers – responded fairly enthusiastically as well, causing his brothers to shoot him looks of confusion. Even Jeff looked surprised, though he broke into a smile as he caught Alan's eye.

"That's it, son," he said, before looking around at the others, the smile soon fading. "Everything's going to work out fine, you'll see."

When they all moved into the lounge, Jeff made a special effort to keep Virgil happy. "Play something for me, son," he said, pushing him over to the piano and taking up a chair next to him.

Beth stood on the terrace considering her next move. Tomorrow would see her given a guided tour of the base and the various craft it housed. Since everyone had come along to her celebration dinner and, despite their definite lack of enthusiasm, hadn't openly objected to her becoming part of International Rescue, she guessed her cousins were resigned to her presence – for now at least. It wouldn't surprise her if, given their discovery that she'd lied to them, they'd decided it might be better to have her stay on the island where they could keep an eye on her.

She was jolted back to reality when someone came up behind her and said quietly, "We need to talk."

Scott.

She wasn't surprised. She'd been expecting the brother-in-chief to want a few words sooner or later. There would be a few awkward questions to answer, but she thought she was up to it. Taking a moment to fix a winning smile onto her face, she turned to him.

"You're right. Shall we go to my room?"

The word _'my'_ wasn't lost on Scott. The guest room really was her room now, probably for ever if his father had his way. Gritting his teeth he agreed, following her along the terrace until they reached their destination.

"You won't mind if I bring John and Penny in on this?" Scott asked. Beth wasn't quite sure how he was going to do that – there were no portraits in the room which could suddenly be switched to video screens, but when he pressed a button on his watch and the voices of the others rang out she realised there was a lot more IR equipment which she was going to have to learn about.

Beth decided that since she was outnumbered she might as well come out fighting.

"I know what you're thinking," she told them.

"Do you?" Penny asked. Her voice was expressionless, but Beth knew the woman would hold her in contempt now that she knew what she really was.

"You're wondering if you can trust me, whether or not I'll tell the world what I know."

Scott nodded as Beth continued,

"And you're thinking that you probably can't, given that you've found out that I'm not the innocent girl I pretended to be."

Scott reddened and Beth knew he was remembering the picture he'd seen.

"Look, I know I wasn't honest with you – or Uncle Jeff – but can you blame me? Yes, I did some awful things, but I had no other way of getting by. It was hardly the career I'd envisaged as I was growing up. I'm ashamed of what I was. But I got out of it. I did it all by myself, too – I didn't have a rich father to bail me out. I got a job with the charity and I was trying to build a new life. Getting in touch with my long-lost family was part of it. I wanted to make a fresh start."

"About that job..." Scott could accept what she said about the escort agency, but Penny's investigation had raised concerns about the charity and he still wasn't prepared to accept what his cousin told him.

"It's so rewarding. Honestly, Scott, if I can stop one girl from ending up like me..." She trailed off as she realised he was thinking of something else. "What is it?"

"The guy you work for... Penny and John have found out about his habit of siphoning off a percentage of the donations."

Beth thought quickly. Why wasn't she surprised that a friend of Byron's should turn out to be crooked? No wonder he'd been so ready to help create a fake background for her.

"_What?_ That's terrible! I had no idea. Can't you do something about it? Report him to the police?"

Scott wondered if Beth was simply a good actress or if she really was ignorant as to Kalvin Davies's activities. "Didn't you guess something was up when you saw his car?"

"His car?" Beth hadn't ever seen her supposed boss's car – in fact, she'd barely set foot in the office.

"The guy's got a Ferrari. Didn't you wonder how he could afford it?"

"He said he won the lottery..." Beth said, going with the second thought which came into her head - the first being that Byron must have paid his friend well for his services. "He told me that's how he got the money to set up the organisation in the first place. I didn't have any reason not to believe him."

Scott found himself getting more and more frustrated. Could his cousin really keep coming up with a plausible lie in answer to every question? Was she actually telling the truth?

"We found out about the girl you attacked," Penny told her.

"Oh... I thought the records had been wiped. I was only fifteen." She looked across at Scott whose disapproval was clear. "Look, Scott, she stole my boyfriend. Kyle was the first boy I'd ever loved and, well, I just lost it. It was an accident really – I didn't even realise I had the glass in my hand. I didn't mean for her to be scarred like that."

Scott looked even less impressed. His aunt hadn't gone into detail about the attack and he really didn't like what he was hearing.

"Oh, come on, Scott. Don't tell me you've never lost your temper and punched a man over some girl?"

Scott couldn't deny that he had – in fact he thought all his brothers had done the same at one time or another. As far as he knew though, none of them had ever caused any permanent damage.

"We talked to your mother the other day," John said, watching for her reaction. She didn't seem fazed, but then he'd already worked out that she could rival Penny when it came to putting on an act.

"Checking me out, were you?" Beth asked. "Under the circumstances I can't blame you. I haven't spoken to Mum in a long time, though. She found out what I did for a living and she wasn't best pleased."

John could imagine how that conversation might have gone. "She wants you to get in touch."

"Oh?" Beth didn't really want a reconciliation with her mother. She didn't want her family talking to her again either. Her tale of an abusive stepfather would quickly fall apart if anyone looked into it. On the other hand she couldn't dismiss the idea out of hand, not now that she was apparently a reformed character seeking redemption.

"Maybe I will. Give me a while to get used to what's happened here first." She fixed her trademark fake smile onto her face. "My life really is turning around, isn't it? I've got a family and the chance of a whole new life. I know it's going to take you all a long time to trust me, especially after what you found out yesterday, but I won't let you down. I know things haven't been easy since I arrived here, but now that I know about International Rescue, you don't have to hide things anymore. Do you think we can all start again?"

Scott didn't think they had a lot of choice.

"I guess we have to," he said finally. It wouldn't stop them carrying on with their investigation though.

"Thanks, Scott," she told him. "I know you wouldn't have wanted things to work out like this, but maybe one day you'll be glad they did."

He shrugged. "We'll see." He was exhausted. "I'm going to get some sleep," he said finally. "I guess you'll be tired too."

"You could say that," Beth smiled. "And all I did was sit in the lounge and watch. I think it's wonderful what you all do. I promise you, I'll do everything I can to help. I've got a lot of skills I could put to good use here with International Rescue."

Scott wasn't sure he wanted to think about his cousin's 'skills', nor how they could be of any use on Tracy Island or out on a rescue. But he was saved from replying by a knock at the door. Expecting another cousin, Beth opened it, only to see Kyrano standing there.

"Please, Miss Bethany, you must come with me. I have news for my daughter. Mr Scott, your father wishes to see you in the lounge."

"Okay," Scott said, wondering what had upset Kyrano. Not that he gave much away, but years of living with the man had given Scott some insight into his character. Something was wrong.

Watching his cousin and Kyrano move off towards Tin-Tin's room, Scott quickly conferred with Penny and John.

"What do you think is going on now?"

"I've no idea, Scott, but your father is trying to contact me. I'd better see what he wants."

"Okay, Penny. I'll talk to you later."

"He's calling me too," John told him. "Looks like he wants a conference."

A few minutes later the earthbound brothers, Grandma and Brains were all seated in the lounge. Jeff looked around at them and his sons were struck by the look of fury in his eyes. John gazed out anxiously from the video screen. Then Penny's portrait was replaced by the image of the woman herself and Jeff was finally able to break the unwelcome news.

"My lawyer just called me," he said. The listeners were none the wiser since Jeff Tracy had numerous legal staff. Realising their confusion Jeff enlightened them.

"Mr Waites informs me that the man who attacked Tin-Tin has escaped. All attempts to track him down have failed."

"What?" Alan jumped to his feet. "How did that happen?"

"Apparently his guard in the hospital was distracted and the man made a run for it. Security cameras show him getting into a cab outside the hospital, but police haven't been able to trace the driver. They're beginning to think the cab wasn't genuine, that the escape was planned."

Jeff waited for his sons' anger to die down. Like them, he wasn't prepared to sit back and do nothing, not with the resources he had at his disposal. "Penny, do you think you and Parker could help out?"

There was only a momentary hesitation which no one but Scott noticed anyway. He knew Penny really wanted to redouble her efforts to find out anything she could about Beth, but there was no way she would want the man who had caused so much heartache to Tin-Tin to get away with it. Sure enough, she agreed to fly out immediately.

Jeff broke the link with Foxley-Heath and turned back to his sons. "I've asked Kyrano and Beth to break the news to Tin-Tin. I hate to think how this is going to affect her."

Everyone nodded. It was a subdued group who dispersed from the lounge.

"Still feel bad for putting him in hospital?" Gordon asked Virgil.

Virgil did, actually. He thought that maybe if he'd gone a little easier on the man he'd have been sent straight to jail and so been unable to make a break for freedom. On the other hand, if he'd hit him harder maybe he'd have been in no state to walk out of the hospital... One thing was for sure, he hoped Parker made certain the man was never able to hurt anyone ever again.

"Where are you off to?" Scott asked as Alan turned in the direction of Tin-Tin's room.

"I'm just going to see if she's okay."

"Why don't you leave it a while?" Gordon asked. "She's going to be pretty upset about this."

"Oh, you don't think I'd be able to help?" Alan asked hotly, much to his brothers' dismay. No one wanted a fight, but they guessed Alan wasn't going to be the most welcome person in Tin-Tin's eyes right now.

"Gordon's right," Scott said. Virgil kept quiet. He had a feeling his youngest brother was building up to another explosion and he didn't want to be on the receiving end again. Sure enough, he was right.

"What is it with you guys?" Alan ranted. "Do you enjoy ganging up on me?"

"What? Alan we're not-"

"You shut me out before, now you're doing it again. I saw you all out on the beach."

"We thought you were asleep," Scott said, horrified at the prospect of yet another fight. This was all wrong – they were supposed to be making Alan feel better, not driving him further away. Why hadn't he gone up to the house when he'd thought he'd seen his brother?

"Well I wasn't! What was so funny, anyway? I could hear you laughing from the house."

Virgil might have told him but at that moment his father appeared and he knew the joke wouldn't be appreciated. Instead he just shrugged and nodded in Jeff's direction, hoping Alan would realise it wasn't a topic for his father's ears. But Alan just turned and walked away.

"I don't need you guys anyway..."

"What was that all about?" Jeff asked.

"Nothing, Dad," Scott assured him, looking anxiously after his brother and wondering if he should run after him. "He's just worried about Tin-Tin."

Jeff seemed to accept this. "Well I hope they manage to make it up. I've got no hope of grandchildren otherwise, have I? Now then, we need to work out what we're going to show Beth tomorrow."

Deciding that Alan could do with some time to cool down and worried about what their father was planning to reveal to Beth, the three brothers obediently accompanied their father back to his study.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alan had reached Tin-Tin's door. Furious with his brothers and desperate to do whatever it took to get the girl to talk to him, he'd finally come to a decision. Thinking back to his earlier conversation with Beth, he knocked softly at the door and called out - not for the Malaysian girl, but for his cousin. He couldn't help feeling that if anyone was going to be able to help him out, it was going to be Beth, not his brothers. He shrugged off his remaining doubts, determined to get Tin-Tin back any way he could.

Beth was delighted to see him. The prospect of listening to Tin-Tin lamenting these latest developments hadn't exactly filled her with joy. Since Lady Penelope had just called in and was deep in conversation with the girl, Beth left them to it, pleased that the chance to work on Alan had come so quickly. After her conversation with Scott, Penny and John she was more certain than ever that it would be useful to have an ally amongst her cousins. And there might be the chance to cause a little mischief along the way, something she always enjoyed...

"Coffee?" she asked, smiling gleefully when he accepted.


	24. Chapter 23

_Managed an early update! Thanks as always for the reviews - so no one likes Beth then? I have to laugh when I pick up a review on my phone - they get censored for some reason. It's fun trying to work out what the **s stand for! _

Chapter Twenty-Three

Like his father, Alan reacted well to Byron's drug. Beth knew that she'd never get the same level of control over him that she had over his father – Alan had had his doubts about her when she'd first arrived on the island, whilst Jeff had never been anything other than sympathetic to her. But it didn't really matter. All she needed was for him to help her get her hands on as much hard evidence as possible before she made a run for it.

Although Alan had provided her with plenty of details about Three, her other cousins had been reticent when showing her around their Thunderbirds. Indeed, they'd only done so after being forced to by their father, who had threatened to do the job himself if his sons didn't cooperate. Beth knew they were holding back as much as they could, only giving her a tour because they were scared of what their father might give away if they left him to it. But she didn't really care. The thrill of a ride in Thunderbird One was enough to make her forget all her resentment of Scott – for a full half an hour, anyway. But, as thrilling as the experience had been, she was no nearer to getting any information she could actually use. For that she'd need to get back in the lab.

Alan readily agreed to take her down there, but even he hadn't been able to persuade Brains to open up. He had locked himself in, claiming that he was in the middle of some vital experiment and couldn't risk it being ruined. Alan had laughed – apparently such a thing wasn't unusual - but Beth found herself frustrated. All the designs for the Thunderbirds and the rest of IR's equipment were in the lab and without them she had nothing to barter with. She couldn't help wondering if the shy genius knew about her life as an escort – the last time she'd seen him he'd blushed a deeper shade of scarlet than she'd thought possible before backing out of the room as quickly as he could. She had a sneaking suspicion that he hadn't so much locked himself in as locked her out. It wasn't an insurmountable problem, though – if she could convince her uncle she was still interested in Brains, Jeff would either get her into the lab himself or – better yet – give her the access codes. That would be the perfect solution, she thought. A visit to the lab in the early hours of the morning whilst everyone else slept would yield all the information she needed. Of course, she'd also need to get her uncle to give her details of those who presented the biggest threat to International Rescue and who would pay the most to discover their secrets. Then she could be on her way.

* * *

When the klaxon sounded early the next morning, Beth stumbled out of bed and headed up to the lounge where she found her uncle and cousins in various stages of wakefulness and dress. John was giving details of a mudslide in Africa. Listening to the replay of the frantic call for help she couldn't help shuddering. She'd watched video footage of previous rescues and Scott, who'd been with her at the time, had told her that mudslides were amongst the worst for fatalities. Watching the retrieval of bodies, broken only occasionally by the rescue of a live survivor, had been hard. So she wasn't entirely certain how to respond when Jeff, having directed his boys to their tasks, turned to her and asked her if she wanted to accompany them.

Scott and Virgil, already on their way, froze.

"Dad?" Scott asked uncertainly.

"If Beth's going to be part of International Rescue then she needs to see us in action," Jeff told him. He turned to his niece. "Honey, it won't be pleasant, but if you think you're up to it the boys could use your help."

_Use my help?_ Beth thought sarcastically. She hadn't missed the derisive look that passed between Scott and Virgil at their father's comment. She'd been half-inclined to turn down the offer, but the unspoken challenge was too much for her.

"I'd like to go along, Uncle Jeff," she said. "What do I do?"

"Go along with Gordon and Alan," he told her. "You'll find your uniform already in Two."

"I've got a uniform?"

"Mother made one for you. I thought she'd spoken to you about it... Never mind, I'm sure it will be alright. Good luck, honey. Just do what the boys tell you and you'll be fine."

"I won't let you down, Uncle Jeff." She hugged him before turning towards her cousins. Three of them looked grim, but Alan was smiling.

"Come on, Beth," he said, taking her hand and pulling her towards the entrance to Two's hangar. "Guys, when you're ready..."

"That's it, Alan," Jeff said cheerfully before realising that his remaining three sons were still standing there in stunned silence.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he suddenly snapped. "Didn't you complain before about taking too long to launch?"

With a final doubtful look at their father, Scott, Virgil and Gordon got themselves moving. As he headed across the gantry towards One Scott pondered his father's latest unusual decision. The rescue would be hard enough without having to keep an eye on Beth. He wondered just how she'd react when she saw firsthand what they had to face on a regular basis. His first mudslide had given him nightmares and this one looked like it would be equally nasty. Local rescue services were overwhelmed and there were places which were simply too remote to be reached any time soon. The death toll was high and climbing. In the time it took to get there many more would die.

Settling himself in and starting One's engines, he opened a channel to John. He said nothing beyond the usual radio checks and requests for the most up-to-date information, but he tapped his ear to indicate that he wanted to talk to John in private just as soon as his brother could manage it. He was luckier than Virgil in this respect, he thought. With Beth on board he'd have to keep his feelings to himself all through the long flight.

* * *

On Thunderbird Two, Beth opened the locker Alan indicated and took out her uniform. Her two youngest cousins left her to change in private, grabbing their stuff and making their way out into the corridor, though Beth couldn't help wondering why they bothered - she was hardly likely to be embarrassed about changing in front of them given the picture they'd seen of her. Virgil was nowhere around and Beth guessed he was getting ready in the cockpit of Two whilst preparing for the launch.

She couldn't help a bitter laugh as she pulled on the outfit her great-aunt had made for her. She might have known the old lady would pull a stunt like this, she thought. There were no mirrors in the room, but that didn't stop Beth working out that the flight suit was far too loose – at least one size too big, if not two. The neck was far too high as well. It looked as if her Great-Aunt Ruth wanted to make sure that she didn't cause any distractions whilst out on a rescue. Beth just knew Grandma would be laughing to herself right about now, pleased with her nasty little trick, and she vowed she'd get even with the woman before she left the island.

There was a knock at the door and Gordon poked his head in.

"Ready?" he asked, his eyes widening at the sight of her in her ill-fitting uniform.

"Just about," she told him, unable to resist adding, "Looks like your grandmother didn't quite get my size right. I'll have to alter this when we get back."

Like Beth, Gordon knew exactly what Grandma was up to. Trying to hold back a smirk, which only served to annoy Beth all the more, he led her up to the cockpit where Virgil and Alan were already seated at the controls, instructing her to get herself strapped in.

"Ready to go, Virg," he said, and seconds later the ship began to raise itself for take-off.

* * *

Sure enough the rescue was tough. The view of the disaster zone as they'd flown over it had shaken Beth to the core. The thought of all those people buried alive and the sight of the traumatised and grieving survivors milling around helplessly had left her feeling utterly sickened. She begged Virgil to hurry up and land Thunderbird Two so that they could get the rescue underway. He warned her that it was more than likely that they'd be too late to do any real good, but she found herself praying that wouldn't be the case.

Beth discovered she had a soul after all, that dreadful afternoon. The miracle everyone had been praying for didn't materialise. Beth had never seen a dead body before, but after the first hour she'd become hardened to the sight. She couldn't quite believe it was all happening. All the things her uncle had told her about IR, all the film of missions she'd sat through, hadn't had a fraction of the impact of actually witnessing a rescue. Of course, she'd heard about International Rescue's exploits before, but actually seeing them in action, being part of the team, was something else. Watching her cousins at work she began to feel strangely proud of them. Today they weren't the spoiled, pampered sons of billionaire Jeff Tracy, all the good things in life handed to them without question, today they were International Rescue, up to their necks in mud and blood and sweat. She found herself feeling relieved that Virgil had returned to Tracy Island – without him they'd have been even more stretched than they already were and even more people would have died.

After a while the inactivity got too much for her and she approached her cousin to ask what practical help she could give. Scott seemed surprised by her request, but directed her to the area where the families of the missing were waiting. She was to try to reassure them and to break the news about the victims IR recovered – whether they were alive or dead. It was a horrible job. She'd thought she'd be fine, using her natural hard-heartedness to her advantage. But dealing with the anxious, sometimes hysterical relatives had been a traumatic experience and after a while she'd had to escape for a moment, afraid that she'd break down herself if she had to tell yet another distraught mother that her child was dead. But the joy and relief on the occasions when she had some good news for someone was overwhelming. She felt a bit dazed, in truth, wondering how her cousins coped having to do this all the time. She'd never thought being in International Rescue would be anything like this. She guessed few people had - it was all super-fantastic flying machines, James-Bond gadgets and death-defying acts of heroism. But the reality of the rescue business was bloody and brutal, it seemed.

She was grateful when Scott called her back to Mobile Control.

"I need you to stay here while I go to help Virgil. He's found a group of survivors but there's only room for one to crawl through at a time. I'm going to try to help him dig out the tunnel a bit. All you have to do is relay any messages to me."

"Okay, I can do that."

"Thanks." He looked at her for a moment. "You're doing well. Dealing with the relatives isn't easy."

"You're right there." She managed a smile which Scott returned before heading off.

Mobile Control was quiet and she sat there deep in thought. This hadn't been what she'd expected. A few hours ago she'd have laughed if anyone had told her she'd be feeling like this, but for the first time since her discovery of the true identity of the International Rescue operatives, she doubted her chosen course of action. Betraying her uncle would ensure that she had total revenge for her perceived abandonment all those years ago - and certainly the monetary rewards would be phenomenal - but what about the cost to all those who might die in the future because International Rescue wouldn't be there to help them?

As Gordon ran past towards the medical tents, a tiny child in his arms, she couldn't quite believe how sentimental she'd become. Was she really having second thoughts? Anyway, it was probably too late, with Byron already in on the secret. Though he had no proof...

Gordon returned, dropping to the ground beside her and wiping his face with a filthy hand.

"How's it going?" she asked.

He smiled through his exhaustion. "Just got a live one. Where's Scott?"

"He went to help Virgil get some people out."

"More survivors?" Gordon looked pleased. "About time we got some good news. We lost too many today."

He rose to his feet. "I'll head over and see how Scott and Virg are getting on. Give them a call and let them know I'm on my way."

"Okay."

Gordon patted her shoulder as he left. "You're doing great," he told her. And she was pleased.

It was nearly two hours later when Scott and Virgil returned. Both were covered in mud and both were exhausted.

"Everything okay?" Scott asked as she moved aside for him to take over.

"Fine," she told him, finding a couple of bottles of water and handing them to her cousins.

"Thanks," Virgil said. He turned and looked back at the scene. The frantic activity of a few hours ago had ceased and although here and there rescue workers with their dogs could be seen, the area was quiet. Beth could see he was lost in his thoughts and she wondered what horrors he'd experienced that day.

"I guess we're done," Scott said, "Let's start packing up."

Beth helped him as Virgil trudged slowly back to Thunderbird Two. She felt utterly drained and she didn't know how her cousins were still on their feet.

* * *

The flight back home was quiet. Gordon and Alan had fallen asleep not long after they'd taken off and as Virgil flew them back towards the setting sun, he was silent. Beth sat behind him lost in her own thoughts. It was a surprise when she heard Virgil call out softly,

"Anyone awake back there?"

"Only me - just. I'm exhausted and I didn't do much. You must be worn-out." She got up and went to stand beside him. "Do you want a coffee?" She couldn't help smiling – usually that phrase meant someone was about to be drugged, but this time she really did just mean a coffee. If ever anyone looked like he needed one, it was Virgil.

Sure enough he looked at her gratefully. "Would you mind?"

"Of course not." Getting one for herself at the same time, she passed the mug to Virgil who sipped at it gratefully. He looked across at her.

"Tough day?"

She sighed. "Yes. I've never had to tell anyone that someone they love has died before."

"I hate that part. I'm glad I don't have to do it very often. Scott usually gets that job. Or John."

"But your job is worse," Beth said. "You actually have to go in and find the bodies."

He looked grim for a moment. "Found a lot of them today."

Virgil finished his coffee and Beth took the mug back. They sat in contemplative silence for a while, Virgil thinking that - however much he resented his cousin, not to mention how suspicious he was of her – she'd performed well that day, whilst Beth was once more wondering if she could really bring herself to destroy IR.

The coffee was only a temporary boost for Virgil and he was soon yawning again. Beth saw how exhausted he looked and, without consulting him, went over and shook Gordon and Alan awake.

"Virgil could do with a break, I think," she told them.

Gordon looked at her in sleepy surprise – she'd never expressed any concern for Virgil's well-being before. She'd clearly been affected by her experiences. Alan shot him a smug look – the two of them had argued bitterly about Beth's future with IR whilst they'd been searching for survivors. Pulling himself to his feet Gordon went over to his older brother and tried to persuade him to relinquish the controls of Two. With Alan and Beth to back him up, Virgil finally gave in, admitting he'd be grateful for the break.

Whilst Gordon flew, Alan and Beth talked.

"You were a big help out there, Beth. You could play a real part in International Rescue. Have you given any thought to what you want to do?"

"I haven't thought about anything else," she told him honestly.

"What did you decide?"

She took a moment to gather her thoughts. "I want to be out on rescues. I don't want to be stuck on the island like Tin-Tin."

He laughed. "Tin-Tin does a lot behind the scenes. But I know what you mean. I'd rather be doing something than watching everyone else gets all the action."

"Do you think the others will accept me though?" For the first time the question became important to her. She couldn't quite believe she was even thinking about it, but just maybe she'd keep quiet for a while, give herself a chance to see what a life in International Rescue could be like.

Alan shot a nervous look in Gordon's direction, noting the tension in his shoulders as he listened in on their conversation. "It might take a while," he admitted. "But you've got me, Dad and Tin-Tin backing you. They'll come round eventually."

"Well I'm going to do everything I can to prove myself to them," she said.

Alan grinned at her. "Good. Dad's right about one thing – we need some new faces on the island. I think you're going to be fine."

"Thanks, Alan. You've been a real friend these past few days. I'll make sure Tin-Tin knows how good you've been to me today. You two will back together in no time, you'll see."

Gordon, not wanting to start a fight, kept quiet. Quite how his brother could ignore Beth's dubious history, not to mention his father's incomprehensible favouring of her over all his sons, especially Virgil, was beyond him. He supposed Alan's misery over Tin-Tin was clouding his judgement. But even he had to admit that Beth had done well today. If they really were stuck with her at least she'd be useful. Even so, he couldn't help feeling it would be a long time before they could truly trust her.

* * *

Back in her room after the debrief, Beth lay on her bed thinking about what had happened that day. Her attitude had certainly changed since that morning. She'd never stopped to consider the good International Rescue did – well, she'd given it a passing thought, but she hadn't realised just how vital the organisation really was. Part of her cursed her uncle for sending her out on the rescue. If she'd been sitting in the lounge it would have been easy to ignore the reality of the situation. But being there for real, hearing the screams of the injured and dying, the cries of the people who cared about them, the – heartbreakingly infrequent - shouts of joy as another life was saved... She couldn't quite believe that just hours ago she'd been ready to betray her family and tell the world their secret. If she'd done that yesterday then the seventy people they'd saved today would have died. She'd never have believed it of herself, but it looked as if she did have a heart after all.

But what of all her plans? Could she really give up the chance to get revenge on her uncle? There was more than one form of revenge though, surely? She didn't have to make a decision now, anyway. There was plenty of time to worry about the future. And what a future it would be. She'd be rich whatever happened – her Uncle Jeff was bound to settle a lot of money on her. She could have everything she'd ever wanted. Plus there would be adventure and excitement and the chance to change people's lives. Whether IR was revealed or not she'd be set for life. And if the secret should be discovered one day... well, it wouldn't be the end of the world – for her at least. She could be famous if she handled it right – the face of International Rescue. There would be book deals, sponsorship deals, maybe even a reality show... She could have everything she'd ever wanted and more. Maybe that would be even better than selling out to the highest bidder. There was a lot to think about...

Picking up her phone she looked for messages. There was one from Byron and her euphoria faded. Why hadn't she waited to get proof before confiding her suspicions to him? Even if she could convince him that she'd been wrong about the Tracys' connection to IR he could still ruin everything for her. She sat on her bed wondering just what she was going to do about him. She could still be left with nothing and she wasn't prepared to risk that.

Mentally crossing her fingers she sent back her reply: G_ot it wrong. Sorry. Uncle J had big laugh about it._

She didn't hold out much hope that he'd buy it. Despite his initial scepticism when she'd presented her theory to him, her argument had been too convincing. Sure enough, seconds later the reply came. It was short and to the point and she knew she had a problem:

_Liar!_


	25. Chapter 24

_Well I hope you all feel bad for the nasty things you've said about Beth! She's lovely really... isn't she? _

_Had to edit this one - just spotted something that shouldn't have been there! _

Chapter Twenty-Four

_Liar..._

Beth stared at the phone in disbelief. Whilst she hadn't really expected Byron to believe her, she'd never expected such an emphatic rebuttal. She was wondering what to do next when her phone beeped. Once again the message was from Byron, but this time it was simply a link to a website. Beth waited for the page to load with a strong sense of foreboding; the internet was full of sites about International Rescue – all unofficial, of course – and some of them managed some fairly accurate and insightful accounts of rescues. She'd visited them herself when she'd borrowed Sean's laptop to prove the connection between her family and IR. Now it seemed Byron was doing the same.

Sure enough there was an account of the mudslide rescue, complete with quotes from some of the local rescue workers who had come into contact with the team. Much was being made of the badly-dressed (but still attractive) girl who had appeared for the first time. Beth couldn't help cursing Grandma for ruining her debut, even as she wondered if there was still some way of persuading Byron that the new member of IR wasn't her.

It wasn't going to be possible though. As she read on she discovered that her close resemblance to one of the pilots had also been noticed. No wonder Byron had been so sure of himself. There was no way she was going to be able to bluff her way out of this.

Even as she pondered her next move another message came through: _We need to talk. Now_

That could be a problem, Beth thought. Even if a nosy cousin or great-aunt didn't overhear her, she knew well enough now that any reference to IR over a telephone line would be picked up and whilst she was sure she'd be able to keep her cool, she couldn't risk Byron losing his temper and landing them both in it. She'd been surprised she'd been able to get away with sending the details of Tracy Industries' inventions to Byron, but her uncle, whilst explaining some of IR's security measures, had assured her that he'd given the inhabitants of the island some privacy when it came to communication with the outside world. She debated carrying on the discussion by text, but decided it wouldn't be practical. Plus she still didn't believe that her cousins – Alan excepted – really trusted her. Penny too would surely be back on her trail once she'd finished her search forTin-Tin's attacker – though she couldn't worry about that now. Even if she deleted all her messages she thought they might still be able to recover them if they ever chose to check her phone. She couldn't afford to do anything to arouse suspicion and, ever the optimist, she thought there might still be a way to work things out with Byron. Hoping to buy herself enough time to come up with a plan, she texted back: _Can't talk now. Will explain everything tomorrow. _

After a few minutes, the response came_. Tomorrow or else! Don't double-cross me – you'll be sorry._

Her hands shaking a little, Beth placed the phone down on her desk. She'd hoped for a rest after all the excitement of that day but now she found herself with another mission and the irony wasn't lost on her. After all her efforts to stay put, now she'd have to find an excuse to get off the island in order to find a telephone.

* * *

Back in the lounge Jeff was feeling pleased with himself. Once Beth had left the room he'd begun a second debrief, keen to know how his niece had handled herself. He knew he'd taken a risk in sending her out, but surely there was no better way to show her the realities of a life in IR, whilst helping her bond with his sons. He'd been sure that Alan would support her – he'd noticed his youngest's change of attitude towards Beth lately, assuming that the girl's kindness towards Tin-Tin had a lot to do with it. But it was his other sons who were the issue and he was pleasantly surprised when Scott, Gordon and even Virgil - however grudgingly - admitted that she'd handled herself well.

"It's going to work out, boys," he said. "I don't expect things to come together overnight, but we've taken the first step towards making Beth part of the team."

He was suddenly reminded of something. He'd been none too pleased when Beth had emerged from Thunderbird Two, though he hadn't said anything at the time for fear of upsetting the girl.

"Mother?"

"Yes, dear?" the old lady replied innocently.

Whilst the others tried not to laugh, Jeff suggested that his mother might want to take another look at Beth's uniform.

"We have an image to maintain," he reminded her. "Make sure her uniform fits ready for her next mission."

"Her next mission?" Scott asked. He'd hoped this would be a one-off and that Beth could be given a behind-the-scenes role.

"Well we'll have to work out where Beth can fit into our operation, but I think she did well today. She'll be out with you boys again, soon, I'm sure."

Only Alan expressed any enthusiasm for that idea.

"Virgil?" Jeff asked as everyone prepared to head off to bed. "Would you do something for me?"

"If I can," Virgil said, a little hesitantly given his father's recent erratic behaviour. The last time he'd done his father a favour was at Christmas – and it hadn't ended well for him.

"Paint Beth's portrait. We'll need to set up a link for her." He indicated the wall of hidden vid-screens.

Strangely enough it was Alan who objected to this. "Tin-Tin hasn't got a portrait," he observed.

Jeff sighed. The last thing he wanted was to antagonise the one son who'd wholeheartedly supported him.

"Fair point, Alan. Virgil, could you paint both the girls for me?"

"Guess so," Virgil said. He didn't sound terribly enthusiastic though. Tin-Tin's portrait wouldn't be a problem – he'd painted her before - but the prospect of spending hours alone with his cousin didn't appeal. Even after today he had too many doubts about her to make him even remotely happy about the situation.

"Thanks, son." Jeff put an arm around Virgil's shoulders. "I know it will all work out."

"Sure it will," Alan told him. Jeff looked hopefully at his other sons but there was no reaction. He gave up. They'd come round eventually, he thought.

"Get some rest, boys," he told them. "Scott, I want you to draw up an induction programme for Beth. Have a word with Penny – Beth should have the basic agent's training too."

As much as it pained him to think of Beth becoming a real member of IR, Virgil couldn't help but be cheered by that request. Between Scott and Penny Beth was going to be worked harder than she could ever imagine. From the slow smile spreading across his brother's face he knew Scott was already thinking of ways to push his cousin to the limit. Maybe she'd just give up and go home...

* * *

Beth spent most of the night lying awake working out what to say to Joel Byron. The next morning she suggested to Tin-Tin that the pair of them should take a trip to the mainland since she'd need to buy a few more clothes now that she was staying on the island. She'd been so sure the girl would jump at the chance that she hadn't bothered drugging her. But Tin-Tin couldn't help panicking at the prospect.

"No! Not while _he's_ running around out there."

Biting back the urge to tell the girl to pull herself together, Beth set about trying to reassure her. "Tin-Tin, he's not going to come after you. Come on, it might be good for you, help you get your confidence back."

"No! I'm not leaving the island!" With that the girl was gone, leaving Beth cursing her lack of foresight. She should have guessed how Tin-Tin would have reacted. After all, she'd spent long enough listening to the girl expressing her fears about mixing with strangers. It wasn't like her to misjudge people like that - she'd obviously been more shaken by Byron's discovery than she'd realised. Now she had to find another way to get off the island.

"What was all that about?" Jeff asked, coming out onto the terrace. "Tin-Tin nearly knocked me over just now."

Beth explained.

"That's bad," Jeff said. "She's no nearer making it up with Alan either, is she?"

"Well, I'm doing my best," Beth said. She'd actually tried to put in a good word for her cousin the night before, but Tin-Tin still didn't seem too keen on any reconciliation. Not that Beth particularly cared either way – although it could give her the opportunity she needed...

"Actually, Uncle Jeff, I've got an idea..."

An hour later, Alan and Tin-Tin were in the jet giving Beth a flying lesson. Beth enjoyed it, though she would have found it easier to concentrate if she hadn't been constantly distracted by thoughts of the difficult conversation she had ahead of her. As they approached the mainland she found herself growing increasingly tense. It didn't help that Alan kept grinning and winking at her and she had to fight the urge to slap him. Tin-Tin was quiet. She was more than happy to help her friend learn to fly, but she didn't see why Jeff had insisted that Alan accompany them.

"She's doing well, isn't she?" Alan said to Tin-Tin. "We're only ten minutes out from the airport. How about we run through the landing procedure?"

"We're going to land?" Tin-Tin was suddenly tense.

"Sure. Why not?"

"Because..." The girl suddenly realised she'd been set up.

"It'll be fine, Tin-Tin," Beth reassured her.

"I'll keep you safe," Alan promised. "We'll just go into the terminal, get a coffee or something, then go back home."

There was nothing Tin-Tin could do. She threatened to stay in the plane, but when Alan insisted he and Beth would be getting out she decided it would be better to stick with them rather than risk waiting alone. At that moment she hated the pair of them - Jeff Tracy too!

Twenty minutes later they were in the terminal building, though Tin-Tin was unable to hide her fear as she anxiously scanned the crowds just in case _he _was there.

"See, Tin-Tin," Beth told her. "It's okay. No one's going to hurt you."

"Let's get some lunch," Alan said, taking Tin-Tin's hand. As angry as she was with him, right now she needed the security he offered and she didn't pull away, causing Alan to grin at Beth in delight.

Beth smiled indulgently. "Why don't you two go? I'm going to have a wander round. I'll catch up with you later."

"But..." Tin-Tin watched in despair as Beth disappeared into the crowds. Furious that she'd not only been tricked into leaving the island, but also into spending time alone with Alan, she had no choice but to accompany the young man as he led her towards the restaurant.

Beth waited a couple of minutes before heading for a row of phone booths. First she sent Byron a message: _Calling you now. DON'T mention IR! _

He picked up on the first ring.

"About time! What the hell do you think you're playing at?"

"Okay, listen. We need to be careful. No names. No mention of you-know-what."

"This conversation is going to be all about _'you-know-what'_."

"Yes, but if they pick this up we're both in trouble."

"Honey, you're already in trouble. We made a deal, remember? Lots of cash in return for information. My company makes a fortune and you get revenge on your beloved uncle."

"I know. But it's not that simple anymore."

Byron laughed. "You're telling me. So, you found out all about it and then what? Did you have a better offer? Or did you have a change of heart? I certainly didn't expect you to be out in the thick of things yesterday. Did me a favour though – I'd never have known you were trying to fool me otherwise."

"I was going to tell you," Beth lied. "But I didn't have any real evidence until yesterday. And you're right – I started to see things differently once I was actually out at the disaster zone."

"Spare me," Byron said. "As far as I'm concerned, our deal still stands. You know what I want. Now there's nothing stopping you getting it."

"And if I don't?"

"If I don't get the information I want, then I might just have to tell your dear old uncle exactly what you used to do for a living."

"He knows," Beth told him, hoping he'd believe her. "They all know."

"Really? Come on, he'd have had you off the island like a shot if he knew."

"Really. My cousins found out. There's still a picture on the agency website. You might want to have a word with them about that by the way. I thought you paid them to get rid of any evidence they had."

"I did... So the old guy's seen a picture and he _still _thinks you're wonderful?" Byron sounded cynical. Beth was thankful for Tin-Tin's theory about her uncle's likely reaction.

"He realises how desperate I was. In fact, he feels even guiltier for abandoning me when I was young. The whole thing actually worked in my favour. You can't use it against me."

"Maybe not, but that's not all I have on you, is it? What's he going to say if he finds out that you were working for me? That you've already stolen some of his secrets? That you've been drugging him for the past few weeks?"

"But you can't tell him about all that without incriminating yourself," Beth reminded him.

"I could tell him it was one of my executives," Byron told her. "I could come out looking like the good guy in all of this."

"I'm not sure you'd get away with it," Beth said. "Remember, I've got your private phone number, your personal email address... I think I could convince everyone that you were the one who set it all up. There's bound to be some way to link you to the agency. You don't know what you're up against." Beth was thinking that between them, John and Penny would expose Byron in no time. Not that it would be much help to her, of course. If he went down, then so did she. But she was determined that wasn't going to happen.

There was silence for a while.

"So what's your plan? I fade into the background and you enjoy a life of luxury with a bit of added excitement every now and again?"

"Well it sounds good to me."

"Do you really expect me to sit back and do nothing?"

"I don't think you have a choice."

"Okay," he said slowly. "I might not be able to get to you. But I can still tell the world what I know."

"You don't have any proof. It'll be your word against theirs."

"Do I need any? Once the names get out there I don't think your lot are going to be able to keep their secret for long. The press will expose them in no time."

"So you'll be the one to reveal the big secret. But you'll lose everything the moment you do."

"Really? How do you work that one out?"

"Come on, think about it. Whose side are the papers going to be on? I'll tell them everything – including how we met. My uncle will be even more of a hero than he already is. You'll have more headlines than you could ever have imagined – but you'll be the villain in every story. Taking advantage of an international hero... playing on his grief for his dead wife... and all at a time when he was fighting cancer. The whole world will hate you."

"You'd lose everything if that happened," he pointed out.

"Oh, I'll do alright out of it. My story's got to be worth a fair bit to the tabloids – not to mention all my inside information... You'll be finished. Your business will go under. No one's going to want to trade with you – not when they could be dealing with the founder of... you know what!"

"You've worked it all out, haven't you?"

"Well I've had time to think about it. You have to see you don't have a choice."

"That girl who was attacked-"

"Now that's definitely going to get you sent to prison," Beth pointed out. "You really don't want to go down that road. Anyway, the man's long gone isn't he? Even if you find him again I can't see him agreeing to go to jail just to help you get back at me. Face it, there's nothing you can do."

"It seems you've won," Byron finally said. He didn't sound happy.

"You haven't lost out completely," Beth reminded him. "Enjoy the profits from the information I sent you. It's not a bad return for your investment. Oh and you can keep the money you would have paid me – I don't think money's going to be a problem for me from now on."

She hung up, her hand shaking slightly. Had she really got away with it? Would Byron really sit back and do nothing? She'd expected him to put up more of a fight... But then everything she'd told him had been true. His hands were tied and he knew it. There was no way for him to expose her without damaging himself. It looked as if her luck had held again.

* * *

Byron laughed as he put the phone down. The conversation had gone exactly as he'd anticipated. All he'd really been doing was testing her out, seeing just how much of a hold she thought she had over him before he decided on his next move. He wondered how she was feeling now. Did she really believe she'd beaten him? She was right, of course – he'd be in a lot of trouble if she talked. It made sense for the pair of them to keep quiet and put it all behind them. But he couldn't do it. He couldn't let her get away with what she'd done. One way or another he'd make Beth sorry she'd crossed him – and he'd get what he wanted from Jeff Tracy too. It wouldn't be easy, but he liked a challenge– especially one which promised money and revenge at the end of it.

Beth had made one big mistake, he thought. She'd believed he wanted to expose the Tracys as International Rescue, when he'd already decided against that course of action. No, what he wanted was what he'd always craved: International Rescue's superior technology and the financial rewards it would bring to his own company. There had to be a way to use what he knew to his advantage. If only he had definite proof, some kind of leverage to use against Tracy...

He was still pondering the situation an hour later. Try as he might he couldn't think of any way to get proof of the Tracy family's connection to IR which didn't involve Beth. When Angie appeared at the office door he couldn't help snapping at her. It didn't help that he couldn't talk to her about Beth's betrayal, knowing her response would be a simple _I told you so! _She'd never trusted the girl.

"_What?"_

Angie regarded him coolly. She was used to his moods so there was no offence taken. Even so, things hadn't been the same between them since she'd criticised the scheme he'd hatched with Beth, the one which had led to an innocent girl being attacked. Whatever had wound him up this time, he didn't seem inclined to tell her about it, so after a few moments she simply passed on her message.

"Your ex-wife wants to talk to you."

"Which one?"

Angie refrained from pointing out that only one of the three was still on speaking terms with him – and then only because of the child they'd brought into the world.

"Cassandra."

"Great," Byron spat. Like Angie he knew there would only be one reason why his ex would want to speak to him. "What's the brat done now?"

"Nanny trouble, apparently. She wants you to give her a call."

"Fine," Byron sighed, reaching for the phone, wondering if he should tell her to sort things out herself this time. After all, it wasn't his fault the boy was spoiled and defiant – no wonder most nannies walked out within weeks. He rarely saw him, never called him. He didn't even particularly like the boy. Not that anyone other than Angie and Cassandra - and, probably, little Joey himself – was aware of the fact. Mindful of his public image, Byron always professed his disappointment at yet another failed marriage, his love for his son, and the hope that the boy would follow in his footsteps and one day take over his business. But frankly it wouldn't bother him if he never saw the kid again.

He thought once more about Jeff Tracy. No pretence there when he spoke of his love for his sons. Not that it happened often, but on the rare occasions the man gave interviews the one thing guaranteed to provoke a genuine flash of emotion – the man must be one hell of a poker player, Byron thought – was a question about his family. The answer would be brief and uninformative, but Tracy couldn't help showing his obvious pride as he talked about his sons.

Byron followed this train of thought for a while. Even before he'd met Beth he'd been trying various ways to infiltrate Tracy Industries and find a way to bring down his rival. He'd done plenty of research but the man seemed unbreakable. He'd only seen him show unrestrained emotion on three occasions: on his return from the moon, at his wife's funeral – and after his son's rescue from kidnappers.

Byron pulled his hand back even as he was reaching for the phone to call his ex-wife. An idea was finally beginning to take shape and he turned to his laptop. He kept all his research on Tracy there and he pulled up the file which contained footage of the press conference Jeff had given after he'd been reunited with Virgil. He watched it again then sat back thoughtfully. It would take a lot of planning but it might just work... He'd known all along that the man's weak spot was his love for his sons. Now he would use that against him – because one way or another Byron was going to prove that the Tracys were International Rescue, use the knowledge to get his hands on some of their technology – and, perhaps most importantly, pay Beth back for her betrayal.


	26. Chapter 25

_Just a short one..._

Chapter Twenty-Five

Beth let Alan fly back to Tracy Island, claiming a headache. What she really wanted was a bit of peace and quiet at the back of the jet just to think over all that had happened. She wasn't convinced Byron would just give up, but she couldn't see any way for him to expose her – or her family – without doing irreparable damage to himself. The next few days were going to be tense as she waited to see if he'd make a move. Maybe he'd concentrate his efforts on getting the Tracy Industries' designs she'd already stolen for him produced and onto the market. Not that that idea brought her much comfort. She was more than a little worried about what would happen when he announced 'his' new products – unless he managed to adapt them so that it looked as if they were really his own company's creations, she could still be in trouble...

She was irritated by Tin-Tin's arrival, expecting to be forced to listen to yet another account of the state of her relationship with Alan. She was relieved when Tin-Tin simply sat down and commented,

"I've come back here to get a bit of peace. How he thinks things can go back to the way they used to be, I don't know."

"Well, he obviously cares about you," Beth said, gritting her teeth as she tried to get back into role as the caring friend.

"I'm not happy about being tricked, either," Tin-Tin told her coldly.

_If you only knew..._ Beth thought, even as she mumbled an apology. Tin-Tin wasn't in the mood for forgiveness though, leaning back and opening a magazine, making it clear she didn't want to talk. That didn't bother Beth and she went back to her musings about Byron and her own future.

Tin-Tin's mood wasn't improved when they returned to the island to find that Penny had called in. The aristocrat had been tracking the man who'd attacked her, supposedly a straightforward task given the resources the woman had at her disposal. But she'd come up with nothing. The man had apparently vanished off the face of the earth.

"There's no trace of him?" Alan asked with an anxious glance at Tin-Tin.

"No," his father told him. "Penny thinks he might have changed his identity, but if he has... It could be impossible to trace him. Certainly the usual lines of enquiry haven't revealed anything. But Penny and Parker won't stop looking, Tin-Tin, I promise you. I'm going to offer a reward for information-"

"Do what you like!" Tin-Tin snapped. "And don't trick me into leaving the island again. I'm staying here where I'm safe. You can find someone else to go to New York with you!"

Jeff was too surprised to say anything as the girl stormed out of the room. Even Alan decided that he'd be better off keeping his distance.

"Beth, could you..?"

"No problem," she smiled, wondering if she should just drug the girl and tell her to pull herself together in order to get a bit of peace. Still, it gave her the chance to make herself even more indispensable, so right now she'd just have to play along. She didn't want to use any more of Byron's drug than she had to anyway – it might come in useful in the future and there was no chance of getting a further supply.

* * *

That afternoon, the younger members of the Tracy family were gathered by the pool. Unsurprisingly Gordon was in the water, whilst the others either lounged on sun beds, or, in Scott's case, sat at a table with pen, paper and a somewhat calculating expression. Virgil wandered over to take a look at his brother's work, going back to his lounger with a wide grin on his face.

Beth stretched out on her own lounger wondering if life could get any better than this. Here she was on a tropical island, idolised by a fantastically wealthy uncle who would surely settle some of that wealth on her, and about to become a real member of International Rescue – and who knew what opportunities that might bring. Actually, she thought as she looked around her, there _was_ one low point in all of this: she was surrounded by good-looking men – and they were all related to her. The only available man on the island was Brains – she didn't consider Kyrano for one moment – and he was not only as far removed from her type as it was possible for a man to be, but he was also terrified of her, continuing to shut himself away in his lab. She couldn't help laughing about that – did the man really think she was interested? She frowned suddenly, wondering if she'd played her part a little too well these past few weeks. Her uncle had begun to notice Brains' absence, commenting on it that morning at breakfast and looking at her as he said it. She knew how keen he was to get the pair of them together and she hoped he wasn't hatching some kind of plan to do just that.

"Something wrong?" Scott asked.

Beth jumped. She hadn't noticed him coming to stand beside her.

"I was wondering..." She looked up at him.

"What?"

"Well..." She_ had_ wondered actually, more so now that she knew what her cousins really did for a living. As undeniably attractive as they all were, especially when they wore as little as they did at that moment, they did seem to have more than their fair share of scars.

She shared her thoughts with Scott. "All from rescues, I suppose?"

"Most of them," Scott agreed. He looked down at the leg which he'd injured during the mine rescue. It still hadn't completely healed. "Brains has got some great stuff for minor wounds – no scars there otherwise we'd all look like something out of _Frankenstein_. But serious injuries... yeah, they leave a mark."

Beth hadn't quite considered the drawbacks of a life in International Rescue. "Do you get many serious injuries?"

"Quite a few," Alan said. He began to outline some of the more gruesome wounds they'd suffered, making Beth wonder if she really did want to be out on the front line. Scott took a seat and let his brother talk, hoping he'd manage to put Beth off joining the team.

"Virg has got a great one," Gordon said, finally emerging from the pool. "Show her, Virg."

"She can see from here," his brother mumbled sleepily.

"Only the front. Beth, he's got a matching one at the back – rusty spike, went straight through!"

"Ouch," Beth winced. "That must have hurt."

"Just a bit," Virgil told her, not wanting to relive the horror of that particular disaster.

"I won't lie to you," Scott said, drawing his chair closer. "It's a risk every time we go out. We've been lucky so far but you need to know what you're getting yourself into. That's why, if you want to go out on rescues you need the right training."

"Okay," Beth said. "You'll train me?"

If Scott had hoped she'd be put off he didn't betray his disappointment. "Sure. That's what I've been working on. Now then, we'll start with fitness training. Tomorrow you can join me for a run round the island. I'll see you out here at 6am. Then we'll spend a couple of hours in the gym..."

It was a tough schedule. Beth wondered if Scott really was trying to force her to give in and go home. She wasn't a quitter though and there was no way she'd fail to meet the challenge – even if it killed her. Which it just might, she thought, looking at the schedule he'd set up for her.

* * *

It took a few days for the drug to leave Tin-Tin's system completely but gradually the girl began to feel more like herself. Shock, she supposed, but it was still hard to believe she'd fallen apart so completely. She'd awoken early that morning and, lying in bed, had suddenly been hit by the reality of what she'd done. She was horrified: _she'd_ been the one to betray International Rescue! There was no excuse, however shaken up she'd been. The more she thought about it the harder she found it to believe she'd really done it. But as the sound of Scott's shouts drifted up from the beach – apparently Beth was slacking, taking a full three minutes longer than yesterday to complete her run – she knew that it wasn't just some horrible dream.

However much she liked Beth – though as she lay there she started to wonder just why she'd been so quick to seek out the girl at the expense of her other friends – she'd never have betrayed International Rescue if she'd been in her right mind. She was just lucky that things seemed to be working out well. Even so, as Scott started bellowing even more loudly, she knew the Tracy brothers weren't entirely happy with the situation.

She just wished she knew what to do about Alan. Although she didn't feel the same degree of anger towards him, the resentment that he'd left her exposed to danger lingered. She wasn't sure things could ever be the same between them, however desperate for a reconciliation he appeared to be.

Instead of calling for Beth on the way to breakfast she went down to the dining room by herself. To her surprise, as she passed the door to the balcony she saw Virgil sitting there, staring into space. He didn't register her presence and she debated leaving him alone – he was rarely up this early unless he had something on his mind and he usually only looked so absorbed when he was getting inspiration for a new melody or a painting – but she decided matters couldn't rest as they were.

"Virgil?"

Virgil looked up warily at Tin-Tin's call. He tried to judge her mood – she'd been erratic in her behaviour towards him, one moment pathetically grateful to him for saving her, the next completely embarrassed that he should have seen her in such a state. Then of course there was her uncharacteristic defiance and fury the day she'd revealed the secret of IR... To his relief he saw the old Tin-Tin standing in front of him, though he couldn't help but see that she looked worried.

"You okay?"

"Yes." Tin-Tin actually felt that she was. She took the seat next to him. "I'm sorry..."

Tin-Tin spent the rest of the day seeking out various members of the Tracy family and apologising for what she'd done. She only felt partly comforted when they refused to blame her, telling her they understood the strain she'd been under and assuring her that they could cope with having Beth around.

Finally she sought a meeting with Jeff. He quickly put aside his work – he was in the process of setting up a fund for the relatives of everyone who'd died in Malaysia, the only way he could think of to make amends for what had happened – and ushered her into his office. Once again Tin-Tin was reassured that what she'd done would have no lasting consequences. In fact, as she'd suspected he would, Jeff thanked her for ensuring that things had worked out so well.

"You've done us all a favour," he told her. "It might not have been quite the way I wanted her to find out, but it was certainly effective. And my sons didn't have to blame me for it either! I don't want any more apologies, Tin-Tin, it's all forgotten."

He debated whether to ask how things were with Alan, then decided that was a question better off coming from Beth or his mother. There was one other thing he was concerned about, however.

"You said you didn't want to come to New York..."

"No. I know I have to face people again but I don't want to rush things."

He smiled sadly. "You should talk to Virgil; he went through something similar after he was kidnapped. It took months for him to get over what happened. If counselling would help..."

"I'll be fine. And this is nothing compared to what happened to Virgil. I'd just prefer not to have to face New York just yet."

He nodded. "I understand. Everything's going to be fine, I promise you."

She smiled and left the room. Jeff sat back, suddenly chilled as he remembered the traumatised boy who'd returned in place of the one he'd known prior to the kidnapping. Shaking himself he turned his thoughts to the victims of the tunnel disaster. That didn't do much to cheer him up and finally – after doubling the amount he'd decided to put into the fund – he left his office in search of the one person he knew would be able to cheer him up. Tin-Tin really had done them all a favour, he thought, what he'd do without Beth now he didn't know.

* * *

The days were passing quickly – for Scott at least. Beth felt as if every minute was an eternity, though she had to admit the results were impressive. If nothing else she'd leave Tracy Island looking even better than she had before. She was grateful when, after a week of torture, her uncle decided she needed a rest – from the physical training at least – and suggested she accompany Scott and Alan on the supply run to Thunderbird Five.

"You're certainly fit enough to cope with the g-forces," Jeff had told her with an approving nod towards his eldest son – who for some reason looked annoyed.

And so she'd had an incredible day, blasting off into space – she thought she might finally have found the one thing that truly terrified her – and visiting John on Thunderbird Five. He'd shown her around then, after programming the watch Scott had brought along, had spend a couple of hours training her up on IR's communications. By the time they left, her watch tightly fastened around her wrist, she felt as if she was finally a real member of International Rescue.

"Back to work tomorrow," Scott told her as they flew back to Earth. "I've got a rescue simulation planned. Al, you're going to fall down a cliff."

"Why me? Why can't Virg do it?"

"He's busy painting Tin-Tin."

"He's been painting her for ages. How long does it take anyway? I never see her these days."

Beth guessed her cousin was probably taking his time, given that her portrait would be next and he still seemed uneasy around her. She felt a momentary regret that she couldn't take advantage of Alan's annoyance – it would have been fun to see his reaction if she suggested that there might be something going on between Virgil and Tin-Tin – but now that she was a reformed character there could be no more mischief. She couldn't help feeling just a little bit sorry, but she'd made her choice and she'd be a responsible member of the team from now on.

* * *

A full week had gone by since Beth's conversation with Joel Byron. Her initial anxiety about the man had subsided and she'd come to the conclusion that she must have won, that if he was going to do anything she'd have heard about it by now. Instead she was totally focused on her training. Today she was having another flying lesson from Alan – there hadn't been any lessons for a couple of days following a slight mishap when she'd tried her first landing. But the wing was fixed now and she was keen to have another go, determined to get it right this time.

In the lounge Jeff read a report whilst Virgil worked on a new composition at the piano. When the phone rang it shattered the tranquil mood. It was his private line, but Jeff didn't recognise the number. Curiosity got the better of him though and he took the call.

Joel Byron was the last person he expected to find on the other end of the line.


	27. Chapter 26

_Another short one... Thanks to everyone who's giving me feedback on this story, especially anyone I can't reply to personally. Whirlgirl, forgot to say last time how much the comment about Beth's sash made me laugh, not to mention the bit about the photo! Bee_

Chapter Twenty-Six

"Jeff? Jeff, I – I need to talk to you."

It took Jeff a few moments to place the voice and when he did he was somewhat confused. He and Joel Byron weren't friends and on the rare occasions they met socially they kept things formal. They'd never been anything more than rivals, never had a proper conversation, certainly never been on first-name terms. Jeff had always had the feeling that the man resented his success. So why was he suddenly calling him at home on Tracy Island, using his private number, no less? Jeff couldn't help but be suspicious.

"What can I do for you, Mr Byron?"

"I need your help. I – I don't know what to do and I know you've been through this..."

Jeff's first thought was that the man had been diagnosed with some serious illness. But then he failed to see why Byron would call him if that was the case. Surely there were others, closer to him, who could help. But Byron's next words shook him to the core and he suddenly realised exactly why the man had called him.

"Jeff... Oh, God, it's my boy, my Joey, he's – he's been kidnapped."

In that instant Jeff was transported back fifteen years to that desperate time when he'd lost Virgil. The sense of loss and misery was so great that he had to look across at his son to reassure himself that Virgil really had come back to him. The force of his gaze was so strong that Virgil actually felt it, looking up sharply from his music to see his father staring at him with a look of absolute panic on his face. Realising something was very, very wrong, Virgil jumped up from his seat, forgetting all the recent trouble between them as he rushed across the room to his father, placing an anxious hand on the man's shoulder.

"Dad, what is it?"

Jeff clutched at Virgil's hand as he took a breath and turned his attention back to Byron, flicking on the speaker so that his son could hear.

"Joel? Calm down, tell me what happened."

"He's been staying with me these past few days. I don't get to see him that often - my ex-wife, she has custody. I had a meeting this morning... I left him with the nanny but when I got back I found her tied up. Joey's gone. Someone's taken him, Jeff."

Jeff's grip on Virgil's hand tightened as his son sat down heavily on the desk, his face as white as his father's.

"They called me... I've got two hours to pay the ransom or they'll kill him. They've told me not to go to the police but I don't know what to do. And then I remembered what happened to your boy. You're the only one who can understand what I'm going through. What do I do, Jeff? He's only six."

Jeff heard Virgil's sharp intake of breath and the two of them looked at each other.

"Dad, we have to help him," Virgil said. Jeff nodded. If anyone could do anything in the time available it was International Rescue. As Virgil pulled away to call his brothers, Jeff turned his attention back to the distraught man on the other end of the telephone line.

"Joel, calm down. Tell me _everything_."

Joel Byron couldn't have been more pleased with the way things were going. As he'd expected, Tracy had been wary at first, obviously wondering why he'd been called at home. But, just as Byron had known it would, the merest mention of a kidnapped son had been enough to overcome any hesitancy he might have. The first time Tracy called him 'Joel', Byron knew he'd got him right where he wanted him.

He began a hesitant, stammering account of his boy's disappearance, the hours of practice he'd put in finally paying off. There was nothing complicated about it: despite wanting to spend every possible moment with his son he'd had to go to his office to attend a board meeting, returning late that afternoon to find his apartment apparently deserted. Not particularly worried, assuming the nanny had taken his son to the park, he'd settled down with a coffee, only to be frightened half to death by a sudden banging from the hallway closet. He'd opened it to find the nanny bound and gagged. When he'd released her she'd told him how she'd been surprised hours earlier by three masked intruders who'd overpowered her and grabbed little Joey.

"I was going to call the police but then they called. They said if I did anything like that they'd kill my boy. I traced the call – well, as far as I could, they weren't on long enough. I've got monitors on all my phones - you know what it's like, Jeff, spies everywhere once you become successful, got to be on your guard... And I guess we guys love our gadgets..."

Glancing round IR's Base, Jeff had to admit Byron had a point, even as he gently commanded the man to stop rambling and tell him what he'd managed to find out.

"You're right. Sorry..." There came the sound of the man taking a deep breath, then he seemed to get himself back under control. "All I've got is the general area, but even if I told the police there'd be no time for them to do anything. I've got less than two hours."

Jeff lost even more colour as Byron told him where his son was likely to be found. It was the same region where Virgil had been held. For a moment he forgot the other man, lost once more in his own memories.

"I had him micro-chipped," Byron said. "Just in case something like this happened. I never really thought... Anyway, the range is limited: if he's that far away I'd never pick him up from here. I'd go up there but I wouldn't know where to start looking and I need to be here to sort out the ransom."

"I know a good man in the FBI," Jeff told him. "Why don't I give him a call?"

"_No!_ No, Jeff. I'm not doing anything to put my Joey at risk. I just want him back. You can understand that, can't you?"

Of course Jeff could. He registered that Gordon and Scott had come into the lounge and were being briefed by Virgil. John was on-screen, already tuning in his equipment to see if he could pick up anything useful.

"I just needed to talk to someone who's been through it. I need to know Joey's going to be okay. Like your boy. He _is_ going to make it, Jeff, isn't he?"

The man's anguish was heartbreaking. Jeff did what he could to reassure him, knowing all the time that he'd endured the same well-meant expressions of hope himself - and he hadn't believed any of them.

"I need to sort out the money," Byron told him, seeming to get a hold of himself once more. "Can I call you later? I'm not sure I can get through this alone, Jeff. And I can't tell Cassandra. This would kill her."

"I understand. Call me any time. I promise you, I'll do everything I can to help. Will you be okay?" Jeff would have stayed on the line, but he had ways of helping that Byron couldn't begin to imagine and he was anxious to get things moving.

"I-I guess so. Thank you, Jeff. I'm so grateful for all this – though I wish neither of us had ever had to go through it."

"I know what you mean," Jeff said. "You call me as soon as you've got the ransom ready."

* * *

Byron hung up and sat back with a satisfied smile. Tracy had reacted exactly as he'd expected, so panicked by the memories of what had happened to his own son that he'd been incapable of refusing to help. He'd wondered if using the location which had been the setting for Virgil's kidnap might have been a step too far, but he needed to push Tracy to the edge. He needed International Rescue to be the only ones who could help, hence the limited timescale and his refusal to contact the authorities.

He wondered if Beth had been there to hear the conversation. Picking up his phone he sent her a quick message then settled down to wait. There were two possible outcomes to all of this, both of which would benefit him, but at vastly different costs to Jeff Tracy. It was all down to Beth now, he thought, wondering himself how this was going to play out.

* * *

Looking round at his family, thankful that they were all together, safe and well, Jeff called for ideas.

"I hacked into the microchip database," John said. "I've got the boy's ID but I can't pick anything up. It's more than likely they know he's chipped and they're jamming the signal. It's easily done."

"We have to get out there," Virgil said. "Even if we can't pick up the kid's signal we can spot anywhere there's a jammer being used."

"We can't, Virg," Scott argued weakly. He had a feeling he wasn't going to win this one, but he thought he had to make his point. "We need to think rationally about this. International Rescue can't go charging in when the police could do the job."

"But there's no time!" Virgil snapped. "Scott, the kid's six years old. He must be terrified."

"But..."

"You're going to leave him out there?" Like his father Virgil was reliving the past. He'd endured four days of misery and if he could shorten the Byron boy's ordeal by even a couple of hours he intended to do it.

"We can't just turn up. Byron's out of his mind with worry now, but he'll put two and two together eventually. If he'd called the police or asked for help from somewhere else we might get away with it, but if the only person he's spoken to is Jeff Tracy and suddenly IR appear... we'd give ourselves away. We can't do it, Virg. Let's think of the alternatives."

Gordon tried to support his oldest brother. "Scott's right. We could send one of our agents in, maybe."

"There's not enough time!"

"I'm sorry, Virg. I know-"

"You don't know _anything_! The only one who knows what it's like is me and I can't stand the thought of another kid going through that. Not when we could help him."

"Do you know how lucky we were to get Virgil back?" Jeff asked. "More often than not kidnap victims end up dead. If we can do anything to help this boy then we have to. I couldn't live with myself if we didn't."

"I'm going," Virgil said. "Dad, can I take Thunderbird One? The sooner I get there the better."

Ignoring the stunned looks of his brothers he headed over to Scott's usual position at the wall.

Jeff locked eyes with the son he'd thought he'd lost all those years ago, the same one he'd thought he'd driven away for good just a matter of days ago. Now, for the first time in weeks the two of them were in total agreement and even before his father nodded his consent, Virgil knew he'd won the battle.

"Wait a minute," Scott was suddenly stung into action. "Okay, Dad. For the record I think it's the wrong decision. But I'm not letting Virg go in there alone. Not when he's this worked up. I'll go too."

"You just don't want me flying your 'bird," Virgil commented drily, but he stood aside to let his brother through.

"Go on then," Jeff said. "Virgil, Scott's right. Don't go charging in there. I know how you feel, but just get the boy away safely, don't risk your own life."

"I won't. Thanks Dad." He followed Scott down to Thunderbird One.

"Gordon, get in touch with Alan. Warn him One's about to launch."

"On it now, Dad." As well as Beth was doing in her flying lessons, she wasn't ready to handle the turbulence that a close encounter with One would generate.

"What's going on?" Alan asked. "Is it a rescue? Do you need me – er, us?"

"Not exactly..." Gordon glanced back towards his father. "Scott and Virg are doing a bit of freelancing."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Some businessman Dad knows. His son's been kidnapped. The guys are heading off to find the kid."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, well, under the circumstances Dad wasn't going to refuse to help. And even if he had there would have been no stopping Virg."

"Guess not. Okay, Gords. Let us know when we're clear to land."

"Will do. See you soon."

In the jet Alan looked across at Beth. "That's a new one."

Beth didn't even hear him. She had an awful feeling she knew where this was going.

Back at Base, John and Gordon looked at each other in bewilderment. They could understand why Virgil was so upset, but it was yet another bizarre decision from their father. They knew the time of Virgil's kidnap hadn't been easy for him, but even so, they'd hoped he'd be able to put aside his feelings and focus on the practicalities. There was a real danger that their secret would be discovered if Scott and Virgil rescued Joey Byron. Of course, the child's life was worth the cost, but even so, there surely had to be a better option than sending in Thunderbird One.

"Dad?"

"I know, John. Let me think." After a few moments, Jeff pulled his phone to him and called Byron back.

"Joel, listen to me. I've called in a favour from a... well, I guess it's a friend of a friend. It's complicated, and I can't go into details, but I think they might be able to find your boy."

Jeff spent the next few minutes reassuring a panicking Byron that his actions hadn't condemned his son to death before leaving the man to finalise the ransom arrangements – just in case.

"Do you think he'll buy it?" Gordon asked, not entirely convinced.

"I hope so. But what else could I do?"

No one had an answer to that.

* * *

"I thought this thing was supposed to be fast," Virgil muttered irritably, much to Scott's annoyance. He was going at full speed and his brother knew it.

"Virg, calm down. We'll be there in another twenty minutes."

"And then we need to find where they're keeping him. We don't have enough time, Scott."

"Well, pacing around isn't going to help. Make yourself useful; get the guns out of the locker."

Scott knew that particular command would distract his brother. Sure enough, Virgil stopped dead for a moment, considering his brother's words.

"We might need them," Scott pointed out. "We don't know what we're going to face down there."

"Guess so," Virgil said. He hated guns, had done ever since his kidnapping when he'd watched a man die right in front of him. He'd use one when he had to, but he was never happy about it. Today, with the memories of his own experiences threatening to overwhelm him, he really didn't want to have to arm himself. But the thought of the terror the little boy would be feeling and the fury he himself felt towards the people who had done this spurred him on and, without any of the argument Scott had anticipated, he made his way over to the locker and selected a weapon for himself and his brother.

"Just try not to use it in front of the kid," he told Scott before sitting back down.

"I don't plan on using it at all if I can help it," Scott told him. "I never do."

* * *

Beth got to her room as soon as she possibly could. It had seemed to take forever for them to get clearance to land, but when she and Alan had finally made it to the lounge Gordon had told them the whole story. Not that it came as any real surprise to her. She'd steeled herself not to display any emotion at the sound of Byron's name but even so she'd had to turn away just in case she gave something away. She'd clung onto the hope that the 'businessman' might have been some stranger, but that hope was soon dashed and she knew that whatever Byron was up to, she was going to be in trouble as a result – and she probably wouldn't be the only one. As soon as she could she excused herself and made a run for it. Throwing herself onto her bed she pulled out her phone. Sure enough there was a message from the man himself.

_RIP IR... Unless you want to make a deal?_


	28. Chapter 27

_Thanks Loopstagirl for all the help with this one! Thanks to Math Girl too for giving me a few ideas._

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Beth could picture Byron sitting calmly at his desk, a smug smile on his face as he awaited her response. She debated ignoring the message, scared to risk making a call from the island despite her uncle's assurance that personal calls would never be intercepted. She tried to convince herself that Scott and Virgil would be able to deal with whatever awaited them, but eventually her sense of self-preservation won out and so, hoping there was no one around to hear her – and that both of them could manage a whole conversation without mentioning anything which would attract the attention of John up on Five - she made the call.

Byron took an age to pick up and Beth knew he was mocking her. When she finally heard his voice she had a real fight to keep control of herself.

"Well, hello. You got my message then?"

"Obviously. Slightly melodramatic but never mind. What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like? This is what happens when your staff let you down, you see; you end up having to do things yourself. And I'm not doing a bad job by the look of it. Great plan, huh? All that research into your family paid off in the end. I knew your uncle wouldn't be able to resist something like this. I'm guessing that your cousins are heading off to the rescue as we speak."

"Well two of them are. But what do you expect to get out of it?"

"What do you think? Evidence... some good blackmail material... a little new technology..."

"You're crazy. You won't get any pictures and you certainly won't get your hands on anything else."

"Don't be so sure. Your boys don't know what they're getting themselves into, do they? Things might not be quite what they seem. Maybe they're heading right into a trap..."

"What do you mean, a trap?"

Byron's voice was hard. "My men are under orders to shoot to kill if anyone tries to rescue the kid."

Beth laughed. Byron couldn't be serious. Okay, so he was a thief and a cheat, but a killer? She couldn't believe it of him.

"Why would you do something like that?"

"Well, with a couple of dead sons your uncle isn't going to be too worried about his business, is he? Plenty of opportunity for me there when things start to fall apart."

"You wouldn't."

"Sure about that? Because I'm really one of the good guys, aren't I? I'd never dream of lying and scheming and cheating..."

"But not killing. That's insane!"

"You drove me to it! If you'd been a good girl and done as I asked I wouldn't need to go to these lengths. Of course, you could put a stop to it all if you wanted to."

"By getting you some more information?" Beth knew she was cornered. Byron might well be bluffing but she didn't think she could afford to take the risk. He was right – her uncle had fallen apart when Virgil had walked out for a week. If he had to deal with the permanent loss of two sons he would more than likely just give up. International Rescue would be finished – she didn't see how John, Gordon and Alan could keep it going – and all her hopes for the future would be dashed. The only way she could see to save it was to give in to Byron's demands.

She wasn't going down without a fight though.

"What's to stop me telling my uncle all about it, throwing myself on his mercy? I'm willing to bet he'll forgive me. And he can call the boys back."

It was Byron's turn to laugh. "Try it. I'll tell him it was all your idea, part of the original plan. He's not going to know who to believe. I think there are certain areas where you won't be able to influence him. From the way he reacted when I called him, I'm guessing that making a game out of a kidnapping – especially when there's a child involved - isn't going to go down well. Nor will the fact that you used one of the worst events in his life against him. I could hear the panic in his voice when I told him what happened to my son. I imagine it brought back all sorts of unpleasant memories. He'll never forgive you."

"But he'll know about you too." Even as she argued, Beth had a horrible that feeling Byron might be right. Even if she drugged her uncle more heavily than she'd done before and he did forgive her, no one else would. The combined might of the rest of the family would be enough to drive her off the island and who knew what would happen to her then. She couldn't believe they'd just let her go, not when she'd proved herself to be their enemy. And even if they did, what would she do? She certainly didn't want to go back to her old job.

Byron had it all worked out. "He's not going to expose me – he won't want the publicity. We're businessmen, remember? We'll negotiate and come to some arrangement, maybe he'll trade a few inventions in return for my silence. But you'll be finished and that will make me very happy."

Beth didn't think it was going to be as easy as Byron assumed, but she couldn't deny he had the upper hand. He could afford to be confident.

"Of course, you can do what I ask and I'll pull my men out. Your cousins can rescue my boy, you'll get me what I want and we'll all live happily ever after."

Beth knew she had no choice. Maybe over the next week some other solution would occur to her but in the meantime she could only agree.

"Okay, okay. I'll do what you want. Call your men off. Do it now, there isn't much time."

"Just as soon as we work out the details. Find me something interesting. I'll leave it up to you to decide what."

"I'm sure I can pick up a piece of machinery or something. Getting it to you might not be so easy though."

"I've thought of that. Your uncle's coming back to New York next week for his annual board meeting. I'm sure you can persuade him to take you with him."

"Alright."

"That's my girl! I knew you'd see it my way in the end. Look on it as your first rescue if you like. Think how good it'll feel when your cousins come home safe and sound and you know you're the one who made it possible."

"You don't have much time," Beth said with a sideways glance at the clock as she cut him off, throwing her phone down and wondering if there was any way out of this nightmare.

* * *

Scott flew slowly – by One's standards at least – over the search area, whilst Virgil monitored the scanner. Neither brother spoke, both intent on their task, until finally Virgil shouted,

"Got it!"

It didn't take long for them to pinpoint the exact place where the microchip jammer was positioned, an isolated cottage beside a lake, miles from anywhere. It was uncannily like the place where Virgil had been held captive and he felt a momentary panic as he watched the image which was being picked up by One's cameras. Forcing himself to turn his attention back to his monitors, he checked the data the thermal imager was sending him.

"Scott, there's only one life-sign."

"If they've left the boy on his own that's going to make it easier for us," Scott pointed out.

"But why would they do that? You don't think they've killed him already?"

Scott pondered this. "Let's hope not. Radio Base and let them know. I need to find somewhere to land."

Virgil did as his brother asked, fully aware that Scott could easily have done it himself. His brother was just trying to keep him busy. Just as well, as the thoughts which kept slipping into his head - however hard he tried to stop them - weren't pleasant. He remembered being threatened with a slow, horrible death, left to starve in a dark, cold cellar if his kidnappers chose to take the money and abandon him. He'd had nightmares about that for months afterwards. Was that what the kidnappers had planned for Joey Byron? Even though he knew the child had only been held for a matter of hours, it didn't make him any less anxious to find him and put an end to the terror he must be feeling.

* * *

Beth hovered nervously outside the lounge door. She'd gone over and over her options but she still wasn't sure what to do. Despite Byron's assertion that he'd convince Jeff she'd been in on the plot, she wondered if coming clean might actually be her best move. If she let Byron get this hold over her then she'd never escape. There would be more demands for IR's secrets and sooner or later she'd be caught out. Why not put a stop to it now, before she betrayed her family any further? She could drug her uncle first, then maybe he'd have a little sympathy for her, especially if she played the _'poor little me with my miserable childhood' _card. After all, she would be saving Scott and Virgil, surely that had to count for something. And she was doing her best to help International Rescue. He had to forgive her!

Walking into the room she came to a sudden stop. Her uncle sat in his usual place at his desk, but far from displaying his usual confident demeanour, at that moment he was leaning forward, his head in his hands, looking like a man on the edge of a breakdown. Deciding that this wasn't such a good idea, Beth turned to leave. But the sound of her footstep jarred Jeff back to reality and he looked up, clearly making an effort to slip his usual calm expression back into place.

"Hello, honey," he said. "Would you mind getting me a coffee?"

"No problem," she told him, making her way into the kitchen and doing as he asked. Kyrano was there, busying himself with dinner, so she didn't get the chance to use her drug. Still unsure whether a confession would really be a good idea, she took a seat nearby as her uncle drank his coffee.

"Thank you," he smiled, more in control of himself now.

"Any news?"

"They're searching the area now. We should know something soon. I just hope it's good news. That poor man..."

"Do you know him well?"

"Not really. Until today he was just another business rival. I guess we've got a lot more in common now though."

"Uncle Jeff..."

"What?"

"When Virgil was kidnapped-"

"I don't want to talk about it! It was one of the worst times of my life. Losing Lucy was hard, but that was at least an accident. If I'd lost Virgil because of a deliberate act on the part of someone else, I don't think I'd ever have got over it. How anyone can do that to a child..."

"He's okay now, though."

"Yes." He smiled properly for the first time, clearly thinking about more recent events than the kidnapping. "I think he is. This afternoon, the two of us were on the same side for the first time since-"

He broke off and Beth knew he'd been about to point out that it had been her arrival which had caused the rift between them.

"I suppose me being here didn't make things easy."

"It's not your fault," he told her. "I didn't handle things well, I know that. But we're all okay now, aren't we? You're getting on with the boys?"

She smiled. "Yes. Scott's not giving me an easy time, but I think he's starting to accept me."

"Don't take it personally. It was difficult to keep IR a secret and all of us felt the strain. When we lost those people in Malaysia-"

He broke off again, looking guilty. Beth wasn't sure what he was getting at this time.

"Malaysia? Was that where the tunnel collapsed?"

"Yes." He suddenly looked even more distressed than he'd done five minutes earlier and she was hit with a sudden realisation.

"You didn't get there in time, did you? I held you up..."

"It wasn't your fault," Jeff told her. "It was mine. I brought you here, I have to take responsibility."

Beth remembered the way she'd deliberately wasted time, knowing that Tin-Tin was trying to get her away so the Thunderbirds could launch. She hadn't considered the consequences at the time and even afterwards, when Virgil had walked out and everyone was obviously distraught that things had gone so badly wrong, she'd refused to accept that she might be responsible for any deaths. At the time the only things she'd had on her mind were money and the thrill of exposing International Rescue and it had been easy to push aside the nagging sense of guilt she'd felt. Not any more though...

"How many people died?" she asked, her voice faint.

"It wasn't your fault!" Jeff repeated sharply.

"_How many?"_

"Twelve."

Beth couldn't picture twelve faceless people, but she thought about the victims of the African mudslide, the relatives who'd been led away in tears upon learning that someone they loved had died, the sick, cold feeling she'd had every time she'd been the one to break the news. She'd been the cause of that twelve times over.

She suddenly realised her uncle was standing over her in concern. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded shakily. "I'm fine. I just wish things had worked out differently. I think I'm going to go to my room now."

"Beth, it wasn't your fault, you know that, don't you?"

"Right. Not my fault." She knew there would be no point in confessing now. If it had just been her family and IR who'd been affected by her plot with Byron then maybe it would have been worth a shot, but now... Her uncle would never be able to forgive her, not after this: the lying and cheating paled into insignificance. Even the use of the drug and the – albeit accidental – attack on Tin-Tin were nothing compared to the deaths of twelve people. And with Byron prepared to swear she'd been party to the kidnapping plot... There was no way out. Her uncle could never be allowed to find out what she'd done. She'd have to go along with Byron and try to find some other way to escape his clutches.

Jeff would have gone after his niece as she disappeared out of the room, realising how distressed she must be, blaming herself for something she'd had no control over. But just then Virgil called in to say One was coming in to land and he was once more consumed with worry for his sons – and the little boy they were trying to save.

* * *

Virgil kept his focus on the hand-held scanner as Scott led the way through the woods towards the house. They tried to move as fast as they could, knowing that their best chance of success was to reach the house whilst only one person was there.

Scott had landed at the side of a lake a good half a mile away, the nearest suitable patch of land to take One, but also far enough away from the house so as not to alert the person inside to their presence. They both hoped that the single life-sign would be the boy, making it easy for them to grab him and make their escape, but both had an unpleasant feeling that it couldn't possibly be that simple and that they were about to run into trouble.

Scott came to an abrupt halt as the woods thinned out. They'd reached a stone wall which marked the boundary of the garden. Whispering instructions to his brother, he picked his way carefully round to the front of the building, whilst Virgil took the back. The house looked deserted, shutters covering the windows and no sound of anyone inside. Scott guessed it was rarely used, a summer retreat for someone who wanted a break from city life. It was certainly isolated enough to make it a good choice for anyone who wanted to keep themselves hidden.

"In position, Scott," Virgil told him via his watch. "I can't hear anything. The door looks pretty solid but I think I can pick the lock."

"Same here," Scott told him, grateful for the lessons Parker had provided. Even though they rarely had time to be subtle on a rescue, usually just breaking down the door – or even bulldozing a wall – in order to find anyone in need of help, sometimes it was nice to be able to show a little more finesse.

It took less than a minute to unlock both doors.

"Ready?" Scott asked.

"Ready."

Scott pushed the door gently. It swung open silently and he stepped in, gun drawn, on the alert for anyone who might be lying in wait. All was quiet however and he moved towards another door, nudging it open and looking quickly around the living room before deciding that no one was there. He moved back into the hallway, catching his breath as someone emerged then relaxing as he realised it was Virgil.

"No one in there," Virgil told him, nodding back towards the kitchen.

"Come on then," Scott whispered. Virgil immediately made towards a small door which he guessed led down to a cellar, his own experiences telling him that that would be the obvious place to keep the boy. But Scott pulled him back, angling his head towards the stairs before pointing upwards.

"I heard something."

"Upstairs?" Virgil whispered, moving to the foot of the stairs and listening intently. He turned back to his brother. "I think you're right. Come on."

"After me," Scott insisted, pushing past his brother. Whatever was waiting for them upstairs, he wasn't going to let Virgil go charging in first.

They slowly crept up the stairs. Two doors stood open and both rooms – a bedroom and a bathroom – were empty. The third door was shut. Two shiny new bolts at the top and bottom made it clear that this was the room they'd been looking for.

"He must be in there," Virgil said, his relief evident. The boy had to be alive or why bother to lock the door. He reached out and drew back the bolts. Scott stepped forward and put his ear to the door. Sure enough he could hear something inside, though he couldn't quite place the sound.

"Ready?" he asked, taking hold of the handle and quietly pushing the door open before jumping out of the path of anything – bullet or kidnapper – which might come flying through the door.

He let out a breath as nothing happened. Virgil pushed past him before Scott could stop him and was inside the room in a second.

Virgil wasn't sure what he'd expected to see – he'd based all his assumptions upon his own experiences. But whilst his own prison had been basic to say the least, Joey Byron had seemingly been given VIP treatment. The room was a child's paradise, full of toys, games and enough chocolate to last for a month – although given the number of empty wrappers strewn across the floor, the boy had already had made serious inroads into the supply.

"Better class of kidnapper these days?" Scott muttered as his gaze fell on the boy they'd been searching for. Joey was curled up in an armchair, oblivious to everything as he focused on the computer game on the screen in front of him. The loud noise of gunshots and screams – the game had never been intended for six-year-olds – had prevented him from hearing his rescuers arrive.

Joey Byron didn't have a bad life. An absent but extremely wealthy father and a mother who idolised him meant that he got the best of everything. Just as well, since on the rare occasions he didn't his screams could be heard from half a mile away. He'd quickly learned that tears and tantrums would get him his own way and even at six, he was adept at manipulating those around him. He took after his father that way – though he'd also inherited his mother's self-absorption. If ever there was a spoiled brat, it was little Joey. Two nannies had quit in the past six weeks and word was getting around. His mother hadn't been able to find anyone to replace the last one. As much as she adored her son, a few days of trying to care for him herself had been more than enough and she'd agreed to her ex-husband's unexpected request for a few days with his son with alacrity.

The 'kidnapping' hadn't been traumatic at all. He hadn't known anything about it – all he knew was that he'd drunk his juice that morning then fallen asleep. When he'd woken up he'd been in this room with all the things a small boy could wish for to keep him occupied. He'd assumed he was still in his father's apartment – though why the door was locked and the window blocked was a bit of a mystery. He didn't waste time worrying about it though, turning his attention to the treats which had been left for him. He'd quickly found the game and, even though he'd soon realised that his parents wouldn't like him playing it, he'd done so anyway, totally enthralled within minutes. He had no idea anyone had entered the room.

The Tracys knew they had to move fast. There was no way of knowing when the kidnappers would return and they had to get the boy out of the house and back to One as quickly as they could.

"Hey, Joey," Virgil said gently, coming to kneel in front of him. "It's okay. We've come to get you out of here. You're fine now."

Joey barely gave him a second glance. He twisted a little to see past Virgil and kept his attention on his game.

Scott and Virgil exchanged worried looks. It seemed the boy was totally traumatised by his experience, blocking out reality by losing himself in his game. Virgil reached out a hand to the computer console, only for Joey to snatch it away.

"Come on, Joey," Virgil said, "We need to get moving. Your dad's worried about you; we need to get you back to him."

"Go 'way," Joey twisted away once more.

"Joey? We're International Rescue. Don't you want to take a ride in Thunderbird One?"

This at least got Joey's attention. He looked Virgil over for a moment before shrugging and turning his attention back to his game. Virgil was totally at a loss. Usually any children at a rescue site had to be forcibly restrained from swarming over the 'Birds. He and his brothers had become used to being mobbed and this total indifference was a bit of a surprise.

Joey simply wasn't buying it. He'd had an IR themed party for his fifth birthday, with everyone in IR uniform, and an inflatable Thunderbird Two, so this was nothing special. His dad was going to have to come up with something better than this if he wanted to impress him. He wished this annoying man would just go away - he'd rather play his game.

Fretting over the time all this was taking, Scott decided to forget subtlety. Striding across to the plug on the wall he pulled it out. The screen went black and there was silence for a moment.

Then the screaming started.

The brothers watched in bewilderment as Joey threw himself to the floor, thrashing around and yelling at the top of his voice that it was all unfair and that he hated them. Scott had never seen a tantrum like it – and he had the best efforts of four brothers to compare it with.

"Virg, we have to get going." Scott couldn't believe the boy hadn't jumped at the chance of rescue. Then again, he was only six. Maybe he just didn't realise what had happened.

"Okay." Virgil carefully moved in towards the boy, avoiding the flailing arms and legs. "Joey, we've got to get out of here. I'm sorry about your game, but we need to get away before the bad men get back."

Scott came to his other side and together they pulled the boy upright. The grip they had on his arms stopped him waving them around, but his legs were still free and Virgil jumped back with a yelp as a foot connected with his knee.

"Enough of that!" Scott hissed.

"Don't get angry, Scott," Virgil told him, recovering himself and taking hold of Joey's arm again. "He's probably in shock after all that's happened."

Scott thought he might just be a spoiled brat, but a rescue was a rescue and he'd get the boy out one way or another. It would be no good if he carried on screaming like this though, and he put a hand gently over the boy's mouth to try to get him to stop.

"Ow! Little-"

"Scott!"

"He bit me!"

Virgil tried again. "Joey, we're going to get you out of here. Just be quiet and come with us."

"Never mind that," Scott said, sucking his bleeding finger. He grabbed the boy round the waist, pinning his arms to his side, lifted him up and carried him out of the room, doing his best to avoid the kicks the boy aimed at him, but picking up a few more bruises even so.

Joey finally stopped screaming and struggling when they got outside. He was trying to work out how he'd got from his father's luxurious apartment to this place.

"Thank God for that!" Virgil said. He was still struggling to get to grips with all of this. He'd expected to have to deal with a traumatised child, terrified of strangers and desperate for release. Instead he'd been confronted with this little demon. He was going to have one hell of a bruise on his knee. And they still had to get him to safety.

Scott set the boy down, keeping a tight grip on his arm. "Are you ready to listen to me?" he asked.

The boy nodded, suddenly frightened. Scott realised and his tone softened. "It's alright," he told him. "We're taking you home but we've got a bit of a walk to get to One. Are you up to it?"

Joey's eyes widened as he looked from Scott to Virgil. Thunderbird One? Seriously? His young brain struggled to accept that this really was International Rescue – and he was going for a ride in a Thunderbird! All he could do was nod eagerly.

"Good," Scott said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Come on then, before anyone comes back."

Ten minutes later they reached One. Joey stopped, awestruck at the sight of her. "She's something, isn't she?" Scott said, pleased with his response. "Better than that green thing."

"Hey!"

Scott grinned at his brother before turning back to One and opening the hatch. Once they were in he turned to Joey. "Ready to see what she can do?"

Joey nodded and let Scott lead him up to the cockpit. Pleased that the boy was calm and feeling that he might get over his experience a lot more easily than he himself had, Virgil followed them up.

"Don't touch that!" Scott's yell had Virgil running, his heart sinking as Joey began to wail.

"What's going on?"

"He was all over the controls. Get him into a seat, will you?"

Joey managed to stay put until the launch was over, then he made for the controls again, begging to have a go. When Scott refused Joey grabbed his hand anyway, trying to prise his fingers off the yoke. Before Virgil could pull him away Scott was nursing a dislocated finger.

"Right!" Scott said through gritted teeth as Virgil snapped the finger back into place. "Get him down to the hold and keep him there."

Joey wasn't happy to have the chance to get his hands on the controls of One taken away from him. No one had ever said no to him and he didn't see why they should start now. The screaming started again and even when Virgil had dragged the boy away – receiving another kick for his trouble – Scott could still hear the sound of his yelling echoing through his 'Bird. He quickly radioed in to Base to inform his father that their mission had been a success and to arrange a rendezvous with the local agent. He didn't envy the poor man who was going to have to drive Joey back to New York to be reunited with his father.

It was only a two minute journey with One's engines at full thrust, but to Scott it was an eternity. He could still hear Joey screaming and he pitied his brother being subjected to the full force of the boy's fury. When they landed he dashed down to the hold and between them the brothers ejected the boy from One, Scott taking his own turn to – gently – prise his fingers away from whatever he could get a hold of as he fought to stay on board.

When it was all over, Scott closed the hatch and slumped against the side of his 'Bird. Virgil sat down heavily.

"Not what I was expecting," he said. "It's a good thing, really. I wouldn't want the kid to go through everything I did."

Scott agreed. "I guess his father must really love him," he said. "I don't know if I'd pay someone to get him back. Might pay them to take him away..."

Virgil laughed. "I can see why those kidnappers left him alone. I was tempted to push him out of One myself."

Scott shot a quick glance at his brother, surprised at the joke. Virgil seemed calm enough and for that reason alone Scott was glad things had turned out as they had. If the boy had been in the same state as Virgil when he'd been rescued then his brother might have found it harder to deal with. Now, however, as he prepared to head for home, knowing that right now Joel Byron was rejoicing over the news that his son was safe, he thought International Rescue had once more done a good day's work. Not only that, but it looked as if his father and brother had finally repaired their relationship. With the Beth situation seemingly settling down too, Scott thought things were finally looking up.


	29. Chapter 28

_Last quick update before the holidays come to an end and I have to get back to work. Thanks to Whirlgirl for giving me an idea for this one!_

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Five minutes after Scott radioed in to let Base know he and Virgil were on their way home, Jeff received the phone call he'd been waiting for.

"Jeff! He's okay!"

"Joel, that's good news. What happened?"

"International Rescue found him. _International Rescue, Jeff! _When you said you'd called a friend I never thought you meant this."

"Well, as I said, it's more of a friend of a friend..." Jeff was uncomfortably aware that John was watching him nervously. "I know someone who's had dealings with one of IR's operatives. I thought a call wouldn't hurt, just in case he could get them to help."

"Well they certainly did! Thank you. Thank your friend for me too. I owe you one, Jeff; I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Don't worry about it," Jeff smiled across at John. It looked as if Byron was too caught up in the joy of getting his son back safely to worry too much about how it had happened.

"No, really, I'd like to thank you properly. When are you in the city next? Let me at least buy you a drink."

"I'm not a drinker these days," Jeff told him – though there were only a few weeks until his next check-up and he was very much hoping that would see him given the all-clear, meaning an end to the medication and the opening of the most welcome bottle of scotch he'd ever encountered.

"Dinner, then? I really want to thank you for all you've done."

Jeff agreed, more out of politeness than anything else. "Very well. I'm in New York next week. We'll arrange something then."

"I'll look forward to it, Jeff."

"Take care of your boy. If there's anything more I can do to help – I know Virgil had some difficulty adjusting afterwards. Hell, so did I."

"I appreciate that, Jeff. I'll be in touch."

"Good luck, Joel."

Jeff sat back with a smile, picturing the joyful reunion between father and son. He couldn't know of course that Byron already had a plane on standby to take the boy back to his mother. Joey had served his purpose and Byron was desperate to be rid of him, intending to spend the evening celebrating the success of his scheme. Things couldn't have worked out any better – he had Beth firmly back under his control and Jeff Tracy was his new best friend.

* * *

Thunderbird One landed just in time for dinner. Jeff greeted his sons warmly, clapping Scott on the back before slinging an arm around Virgil's shoulders as he walked them to the dining room.

"Good work, both of you," he told them. "How's the boy?"

"Oh, he's fine," Scott said. "Right, Virg?"

"Oh, yeah. He's a tough one. He'll bounce back no problem."

Jeff looked from one to the other in some surprise. He'd expected Virgil to be disturbed by the whole thing, but his son seemed cheerful enough. "Are you alright, Virgil? It didn't upset you?"

Virgil laughed as he told his father exactly what rescuing Joey Byron had entailed. Jeff couldn't help laughing himself, even as he examined his eldest son's damaged hand.

"Well, at least his father's pleased to get him back," he told them. "He hasn't connected us with IR either. We've come out of this one well."

"Speak for yourself," Scott told him, wincing as he flexed his damaged fingers and not looking forward to the teasing he knew would be forthcoming from his two youngest brothers.

A thought struck Jeff over dinner.

"Virgil, have you started Beth's portrait yet?"

His son looked at him guiltily. "Not yet, Father. I've only just finished Tin-Tin's and Scott's keeping Beth so busy with her training..."

"Well you need to get on with it. Do you actually need her there? There must be a photograph somewhere you could use."

There was an awkward silence for a moment but even as Jeff wondered what was wrong, his attention was distracted as Grandma began to choke. Everyone except Gordon and Beth leapt up to help her, Gordon being overcome with such a fit of laughter that he nearly slid off his chair, whilst Beth blushed scarlet and stared down at her plate. It was several minutes before calm was restored, with only an occasional strangled gasp from Gordon indicating that anything was wrong. Jeff debated asking him what the problem was, then decided that where Gordon was concerned it was probably best not to ask.

"So, Virgil," he said, returning to his previous topic, "Can you get started tomorrow?"

"Sure. If Scott can spare Beth for a couple of hours."

Scott thought about it. "If we meet for our run at five am instead of six she can have a longer break at lunchtime. That suit you?"

"Fine."

Scott didn't bother to ask if it suited Beth. As much as he was beginning to accept her presence, he wanted her fully trained before his father decided to send her out on another mission and he wasn't going to waste any time.

* * *

Beth had to admit she was glad of the chance to have a proper break. Sitting still and silent in the studio for a couple of Scott-free hours, she welcomed the chance to rest her aching muscles and have a proper think about the situation she found herself in.

Sure enough, with nothing to do but reflect, she was soon lost in thoughts of Byron and what she'd like to do to the man. Then she wondered what she _could_ actually do, what – if any – IR equipment she could get her hands on, and what the consequences would be if she gave it to Byron – and what would happen if she didn't.

"Beth? Everything okay?"

She jumped at Virgil's question, realising that her expression must have reflected the turmoil she was feeling.

"I'm fine," she told him, forcing a smile. "Just thinking about my life, wishing a few things had been different."

Virgil seemed to accept that as an answer, turning back to his work. Beth tried not to think about Byron any more, but it was hard when he had such a hold on her. Sure enough, a few minutes later she was once more wondering what she was going to do.

She didn't come up with any answers, but the time flew by and it was a shock when Scott arrived to pick her up for her next training session.

"Sorry to interrupt, Virg," he said.

He wouldn't normally disturb his brother when he was working on a picture, but Virgil had insisted that two hours would be more than long enough for him to spend with his cousin. He still wasn't entirely sure about her, even though she seemed to have passed every test they'd devised for her. So it was with some sense of relief that he put his sketch pad to one side – he'd decided to draw her first then paint the portrait from his sketches rather than have to stay in the same room with her for hours at a time – and told his brother they were all done. Beth disappeared to get changed and Virgil flicked through the various drawings he'd made.

"How's it going?" Scott came over to have a look.

Virgil shrugged. "Can't quite get it right. See what you think."

Curious, Scott began to peruse the pages. At first he couldn't see why Virgil was so unhappy with his work. Every sketch looked perfect to him. The girl who stared out at him from every page could be no one else but his cousin. His brother had caught her exactly: the hair, the face, the eyes...

"Oh. Does she have to look so..." Scott wasn't quite sure what Beth's expression conveyed, but there was certainly a slightly cold, calculating look about her in every sketch.

"I can't help it, Scott. I don't know what she was thinking about when she sat for me but it's coming out every time I draw her."

"Virg, are you sure this isn't because of everything that's happened?"

"No, Scott. I've never seen it before. She always looks so innocent – though we know that's fake, don't we? But, I don't know... I can't help thinking she's up to something."

Scott shook his head. "I think it's just your suspicions coming out, Virg. She's never looked like this when I've seen her."

He came to the final sketch. "That's better. Use this one."

"Can't."

"Why?"

"That's Mom."

"Oh."

Virgil picked up his pencil again. "I'll work something out. You'd better get back to your training session."

"Actually, I've got the afternoon off. Gordon's got the job this time. I think he wants to relive his WASP days, give the orders for once. Coming for a swim?"

Virgil looked at the sketchbook again then threw down the pencil. "Why not? I'm not exactly inspired right now. Maybe I'll have more luck later."

* * *

Beth wasn't having much luck either. Whether it was because she was exhausted from Scott's brutal regime or whether she'd just lost concentration, once again pondering the Byron situation, she didn't know, but somehow she'd managed to end up hanging upside down twenty metres down the side of the island's volcano.

"Gordon! I need some help!" she shouted after several minutes of struggling to right herself. The rope seemed to have caught and there was no way she could find to get herself free.

She waited for the response, furious with herself for needing to beg for help in the first place. Up till now she'd struggled through everything Scott had set up for her, disregarding the aches and pains, the cuts and bruises and the sheer exhaustion she felt at the end of every session. She was determined to prove herself, to show that she could take her place in International Rescue. She hoped that her cousins might come to respect her for it, even if they didn't like her. She hated to have to ask Gordon to save her, but right now there was no choice.

"What's the problem?" came the answering shout. Twisting round she managed to look up to see his head sticking out over the ridge.

"I'm stuck!"

"So unstick yourself." Gordon, who was a lot less easygoing than usual now that he was back in military mode, wasn't impressed.

"I've tried. Sorry, I need some help."

There was a pause for a moment. Then came the reply.

"Beth, if you're out on a rescue there might not be anyone around to help. You need to find a way out yourself."

"Come on, Gordon, I've tried. There's no way I can get myself free."

"There's bound to be. Look, you need to be able to cope with things like this on your own. Try to work it out yourself. I'll be back in ten minutes. If you're still there I'll get you out."

"Don't you dare leave me!" Beth couldn't believe a member of IR would walk away from a rescue – not even Gordon. He'd was just teasing her, surely?

"Gordon!"

There was no reply. Beth began to struggle again, swinging wildly and banging her elbow painfully against a rock.

"_Gordon!"_

* * *

Gordon wandered into the lounge.

"What have you been up to?" Grandma asked, looking up from where she was dusting the piano.

"Grandma, I've done a terrible thing," he said, coming over to sit on the piano stool.

"Why, Gordon Tracy..." Grandma swiped him across the head with the duster as he finished his confession. "I'm surprised at you. Leaving that poor girl hanging upside down..."

He pretended to look repentant, knowing his grandmother wouldn't be fooled. "You're right, I'd better go and help her."

He got up and headed back towards the door.

"Oh, Gordon, sweetheart?"

"Yes, Grandma?"

"If you do have a moment... I've just done the laundry and there's a pile of clothes waiting to be sorted. It's a question of priorities I know, but..."

Gordon loved his grandma! "Well, I guess another minute wouldn't hurt..."

He dutifully sorted the laundry. Then he offered to take the piles of clothes to their respective owners. He found Alan sitting in his room moping over Tin-Tin so, in best big-brother style, sat down beside him to give him a pep-talk. Ten minutes later Alan was at least smiling again, though he was no less convinced that he'd ever get his girlfriend back.

Gordon went to Virgil's room next. The artist wasn't there so Gordon just dropped off the clean clothes and went back to see Grandma in the lounge, only to find a battered and bruised Beth just coming in through the door followed by a grinning Scott and Virgil.

"Forgot something, did you?" Beth glared at him.

Gordon stared at her in horror. He _had_ forgotten...

"No harm done, Gords," Virgil said. "We heard Beth yelling when we went to see how you were getting on. There was no way that rope was going to get free without help so we pulled her out."

"I was on my way," Gordon said unconvincingly.

"Thanks for nothing!" Beth flounced out of the room leaving the three brothers and their grandmother to look at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing.

Storming back to her room, Beth turned a corner and crashed into an unsuspecting Jeff.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

To Jeff's surprise, since he'd only ever seen her calm and cheerful, Beth ranted about evil, inconsiderate cousins for a few minutes before finally running out of steam. She stared in horror at her uncle. Had she just blown everything by showing her true character?

But Jeff just laughed at her. "Come on, that's how it is round here. If Gordon's having fun with you that means he's accepted you as part of the team."

Beth didn't believe it for a minute. Her cousin had abandoned her. All the while she was fighting to save IR and this was how little they thought of her.

Jeff put an arm around her. "I'll have a word with the boys. But it's a good sign. And Gordon's got a point. You never know what situation you're going to find yourself in. You can't rely on anyone else to get you out."

Beth took a moment to get herself under control. "I suppose you're right," she said grudgingly.

"Anyway," Jeff said. "I've been looking for you. How would you like to come to New York next week?"

Beth couldn't believe her luck. This at least would save her having to plot and scheme to find a way to get to meet Byron.

"I'd love to," she said. "What's the occasion?"

"Well, I've got a big board meeting, then it's the annual charity fundraising dinner. I was hoping Tin-Tin would change her mind about coming along, but she's still not happy about facing the city. You might enjoy it though. Oh, and Brains is coming too, he wants to run through some new specs with my engineers. I thought it would be the perfect opportunity for the two of you to spend some time together, away from the others."

Beth's heart sank. She'd all but forgotten about her uncle's desire to pair her off with Brains. Biting back the urge to laugh and tell him he was mad, instead she smiled, hating Byron all the more for adding to her woes. "I'd like that."

"Good. I'll go and tell Brains the good news."

Jeff smiled benevolently at her before turning and walking away, whistling cheerfully. Beth went back to her room in an even worse mood than before.

The next few days were uneventful. After the mayhem over Christmas things were quiet on the rescue front. Beth continued her training and even Scott had to admit that she was coming along well. Virgil finally produced a portrait that he was happy with – and which Jeff proclaimed to be his best work to date. Only Brains and Alan were unhappy – one because Beth liked him (or so he'd been led to believe) and the other because Tin-Tin had made it clear that she no longer saw him as anything more than a friend.

Beth hadn't decided what to give to Byron. She'd hoped inspiration would strike or that something would happen to prevent her uncle from visiting New York, but as the day of their departure grew closer she knew she was running out of time. She was half-inclined to give Byron her watch – she could say she'd been mugged and forced to hand it over and surely John could shut down everything before Byron's people could discover its secrets. But she knew that wouldn't be enough for Byron, especially if there was nothing to be learned from it. Finally, paying a visit to Brains' lab – she'd got the access codes from her uncle without needing to drug him, such was the trust he now placed in her – she worked her way through some files, pulling out some old plans for machines which had never made it into production. Hoping this would satisfy Byron she left the lab, hiding the papers in her suitcase. She hadn't heard from Byron recently, but Jeff had – not only was he coming to the charity ball, but the two of them were going to have dinner the following evening. She wished they weren't going to meet – even though she was doing what she'd been instructed to do, she didn't trust Byron not to take things further. She couldn't help thinking that letting the two men get together was only going to lead to trouble.


	30. Chapter 29

_It's something of a miracle that I've got a new chapter given the week I've just had, but here it is!_

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Scott watched as the jet containing his father, Beth and Brains took off, unable to help the feeling of relief which swept over him. Although he'd got used to having Beth on the island, there was still a certain tension when she was around. He'd accepted her presence but he wasn't sure he'd ever actually like her. He knew Virgil and John felt the same way. Gordon seemed to be wavering though, too easygoing to maintain his initial suspicion, and Scott had the feeling his brother would eventually develop a friendship with his cousin. Alan of course was perfectly happy with the way things had turned out, a strong supporter of the girl even though her efforts to help him win back Tin-Tin hadn't met with any success.

"They get off okay?" Virgil asked from the piano as Scott came back into the lounge.

"Fine," Scott told him, crossing to the desk. "How about a chat with John?"

"Sure." Virgil left his music and came to sit beside his brother.

"Hey, guys," John greeted them cheerfully. "Got the place to yourselves?"

"We've got a week of peace," Virgil told him. "Brains is in for a hard time, though – I didn't think we'd ever get him out of his lab."

"He looked like he was going to the gallows," Scott agreed. "Especially when Dad told Beth to sit in the cabin with him."

"You think she's really interested?" Virgil asked. "She hasn't had much to do with him lately. I thought maybe it was all a scheme to get on the right side of Dad."

"I thought that too," Scott said. "But Brains didn't give her much chance to make a move on him, he's been in that lab day and night since he found out she was staying."

"He'll be staying in the company labs day and night too," Virgil said. "Poor guy, it's hard enough for him having to talk to Dad's people about his designs without having to go back to the apartment and face Beth. He was terrified of her before he found out what she used to do. Now he's worse than ever."

"Dad tried to get him to go to the fundraiser tomorrow night," John said. "I think he saw it as the ideal way to get Brains and Beth together. I managed to persuade him that Brains would hate it but I think I only postponed the inevitable. Dad's determined to get them together."

"That's not the only thing he's planning," Scott said. "As we were loading up the cases he told me he's going to settle some money on her. As far as he's concerned, she's the daughter he never had."

"Well that's not a problem," John said. "It might even be a good thing. Maybe she'll take the money and disappear."

"Maybe," Scott said. "But I don't think she'd have put up with everything I've thrown at her this past week if she wasn't planning on sticking around."

"You okay with that?" John asked Virgil. His brother nodded. "I'm getting used to having her around. And at least Dad is more like his old self. I guess it's going to work out okay."

"Any news from Penny?" John asked after a few moments silence.

"She's back home," Scott told him. "There was no trace of the guy who attacked Tin-Tin, not even after Dad put the reward money up."

"She's given up?" Virgil asked.

"Of course not! She's still got people working on it. She's flying out again in a couple of weeks before she comes over to the island. If you think I was hard on Beth wait till you see what Penny's got planned."

"Not just the basic agents' training then?"

"No, Dad wants Penny to teach her everything she knows."

"Beth would make a good agent," John said thoughtfully. "I wouldn't want to go up against her."

The others had to agree.

"Penny spoke to the police in London," Scott said. "She gave them all the evidence she collected against the charity guy. At least something good came of it all."

"Just as well Beth turned out to be okay," John said. "We've been lucky when you think about it. Things could have been a whole lot worse."

* * *

Jeff was feeling pleased with himself as he flew the jet. He'd made a point of closing the door between the cockpit and the cabin to allow Brains and Beth a little privacy. He was aware that they hadn't spent any time together recently, understandably so since Beth was so busy with her training and Brains was intent on ensuring everything was ready for his meeting with the Tracy Industries' engineers. Things would be different in New York though. He'd already had his secretary book them theatre tickets and a table at a one of the city's most renowned restaurants. He'd never played matchmaker before and he was enjoying it immensely.

That wasn't the only treat he had in store for Beth. Tomorrow, after he'd finished at the office, he had an appointment to see his lawyer in order to sign over a substantial number of Tracy Industries shares to his niece. He'd already had a large sum of money transferred into the bank account he'd set up for her. He thought she might protest given her insistence that she wasn't interested in his money, but he wasn't going to take no for an answer. He'd settled the same amount on each of his sons as they came of age and, as he'd said to Scott, he now saw Beth as far more than a niece. If she was willing to give up her old life in order to be a part of International Rescue then it was only right that she benefit from his wealth just as his sons had done.

Beth didn't have the same feeling of excitement she'd had on her previous visits to New York. When she'd been in the city before she'd been loyally following Joel Byron's orders, intent on gaining some revenge on her uncle for his failure to look after her as she grew up. This time though things were very different. She'd spent the last few days debating her options but she couldn't find a way out. She'd hoped that something might happen to delay the visit but for once luck wasn't on her side. If drugging her uncle would have changed anything she'd have done it, but his board meeting couldn't be rescheduled and although she was sure she could have persuaded him to leave her behind, she didn't dare risk Byron's anger, knowing that he planned to meet with her uncle while he was in the city. And so here she was, the plans to some pretty spectacular pieces of machinery hidden in her suitcase (Byron wasn't to know that they'd been abandoned by Brains when he'd come up with something even more ingenious), dreading the moment she'd have to hand them over.

She had other concerns too: Jeff was once more openly talking about the possibility of a relationship developing between her and Brains. He genuinely seemed to believe they'd be a good match. Beth had hoped it had been the drug talking when he'd mentioned it before, but now, even though she'd stopped using it, he still seemed to think it was a great idea. She didn't disillusion him, being too much of an opportunist to risk losing any means of keeping on Jeff's side – she might need all the leverage she could get if Byron got nasty. It was awkward though, Brains turned to jelly whenever he so much as looked at her – and as for having any kind of conversation... Still, at least tomorrow he and her uncle would be occupied at the company offices and she could please herself. Whatever happened with Byron at least she'd have a few days break from Scott's relentless training schedule. She was going to have a lovely, lazy day tomorrow, starting with a long lie-in...

Beth didn't get what she wanted though. At 6am her watch beeped insistently and she groggily answered the call, biting back a blunt retort when Scott informed her that it was time for her morning run. Instead she mumbled something about jet-lag only for him to embark on a lengthy lecture about commitment. She got out of bed in the end, just to shut him up.

It wasn't a bad day after that unpleasant start. Beth wandered round the city, a little on edge as she waited for Byron to make contact, but as the day wore on and there was no call, she began to relax. When she met up with her uncle at the address he'd given her that morning, she was surprised to find herself in the offices of a firm of lawyers. But that was nothing compared to the shock of learning that she was now extremely wealthy. As her uncle informed her that he didn't want the money back – couldn't take it even if he wanted to now that he'd signed it over - she had to fight the urge to just grab a pen and scrawl her signature on the papers the lawyer gave her. Instead she made a token protest then allowed herself to be persuaded. As they left the office and she hugged her uncle once more, telling him over and over how grateful she was, she couldn't help thinking that whatever happened with Byron, she was going to be alright.

* * *

At Byron's company headquarters, Angie Travis replaced her phone in some confusion. She hadn't expected to be taking a call from Jeff Tracy's PA, and she certainly hadn't anticipated that the woman would be confirming a dinner engagement. She'd betrayed none of her surprise but she couldn't help wondering what Joel was playing at this time. Ever since the incident with Tin-Tin she'd refused to have anything to do with his plans to steal secrets from Tracy Industries. She tried to get back to work but found herself constantly distracted as she tried to guess what her boss was up to. Ten minutes later she gave up and went through to his office.

"Hey, Angie," Byron smiled lazily at her. He still had a real soft spot for her, even though these days their relationship was purely professional.

"I've got confirmation of your dinner engagement with Jeff Tracy," she told him.

Byron grinned. "Excellent. I'm looking forward to it."

Angie waited for a while, Byron looking smugly up at her. Finally she gave into her curiosity and sat down. "Okay, what have you been up to?"

Byron debated whether to tell her the whole story but, remembering her fury when he'd told her about the attacker who'd got the wrong girl, he decided that bragging about Joey's' kidnapping' might not be the best move. Leaving out all mention of International Rescue, he gave her a sketchy account of Beth's treachery and his own attempts to blackmail her into passing on some of Jeff Tracy's secrets.

"So if she doesn't give you something useful you'll tell Mr Tracy what she's been up to?" Angie couldn't see how this was going to do anything other than get Byron into trouble, pointing this out to her boss.

"Well you'd think so, but let's just say I've got a little information about Jeff that he wouldn't want the world to know about. He'll go along with everything. And if the lovely Bethany does what she's told he'll never need to know that I know."

"Know _what_? I can't imagine Jeff Tracy has any dark secrets."

Byron tapped his nose, grinning at her again. "Oh, if you only knew... "

Angie couldn't believe he wasn't going to tell her. "Come on, Joel. What is it?"

Byron came round the desk and hugged her. "Best you don't know. Trust me on this one, Jeff Tracy's not the man you think he is. Now then, be an angel and get me a coffee."

Laughing as Angie glared at him before leaving the room, he couldn't help but wonder what terrible things she was imagining. Poor old Jeff, he thought, as he prepared to leave his office to get ready for the Tracy Industries' fundraiser. He was looking forward to seeing Beth again and causing a little mischief.

* * *

It had been a good day for Jeff. The board meeting had gone well, TI profits were up once again and the fundraiser looked like being a huge success. He glanced around the ballroom, mentally calculating how much was likely to be raised that night. The beneficiaries were to be a group of hospices and he once more thought how thankful he was that he'd recovered. He couldn't help feeling a little nervous about his forthcoming check-up, but it was surely only a formality. He hadn't felt this good in years.

"I brought you an orange juice, Uncle Jeff," Beth told him, startling him out of his reverie. He turned to look at her, once more painfully reminded of Lucy.

"I'm so excited. I've never been to anything like this before."

"Well, just remember you're on Tracy Industries duty tonight. Be nice to these people so they give us plenty of money."

"I think I can do that," she smiled. She really was excited about the evening, though not for the reasons her uncle thought. Oh, she'd been to this kind of event before, though only as a paid escort, hanging onto the arm of some unattractive businessman, smiling at his every word until her jaw ached, bored out of her mind and desperate for it all to be over. This was different. For a start the dress and jewellery were hers, bought and paid for by her uncle, not hired or borrowed for the evening. She'd never expected to own anything like it and it had taken a real effort for her to drag herself away from her mirror. Only the prospect of the admiring reaction she knew she would get at the party had got her moving.

Sure enough, she'd attracted plenty of attention – most of the men were appreciative and most of the women jealous. She was loving it. Or at least she was until she spotted Joel Byron on the other side of the room. Why did he have to be there? She knew that at some stage he'd want to talk to her and she did her best to avoid him. But he seemed content to stay with at his own table, though he'd spent quite some time with her uncle, clapping him on the back and smiling and laughing, glancing over at her as he did so to check she'd noticed.

After the meal came an auction. Byron was an enthusiastic bidder, paying well over the odds for a variety of items. Jeff was delighted with the amount raised, making a point of going over to thank Byron for his donations. Beth watched them, knowing that Byron was making good on his promise to make Jeff his best friend.

Finally Byron made his move on Beth. He'd enjoyed teasing her all evening, knowing she'd be on edge waiting for him to approach her. He asked her to dance, making sure that she was standing with Jeff as he did so, knowing that there was no way she'd make a fuss.

"You have a beautiful niece," he told Jeff. "I'm sure I've seen her somewhere before though."

Unseen by Jeff he winked at Beth.

"Well she does look very much like my son, Virgil," Jeff told him.

Byron considered this then shook his head. "No, that's not it. Oh well, I'm sure it will come to me. Now then, Bethany, can I persuade you to dance with me?"

Beth tried to refuse, only for Jeff to tell her to go ahead.

"Don't you worry about me. I want you to enjoy yourself."

"I'll look after her, Jeff," Byron told him as he led Beth out to the dance floor. He held Beth closer than she'd have liked as he whispered in her ear,

"You've taken to this life well. I can see why you wouldn't want to give it up."

"Get on with it, Joel," she whispered back. "You want to know if I've done what you want."

"Well have you?"

"Yes."

"Excellent. I knew you'd see things my way. Tell me, does Uncle Jeff really know all about you?"

He felt her tense and knew she'd been lying. "Thought not. I'm going to have to be careful what I say over dinner tomorrow, aren't I? I hope I don't drink too much and give something away."

"Stop it!" Beth pulled away from him and stopped dancing for a second before allowing Byron to pull her back into his hold, mindful of the need to keep up appearances.

"Well, if you've got something good for me I might just be able to keep your secret."

"I think you'll be happy. When do you want to meet?"

"I've got a busy day tomorrow. I'll give you a call when I've got a minute. Just have everything ready."

Beth knew she'd made a dangerous enemy. Even though she was cooperating he'd still make things difficult for her.

The song came to an end and Byron let go of her, kissing her hand before leading her back to Jeff.

"Here she is, safe and sound," he announced. "Well, Jeff, I'll see you tomorrow. Eight o'clock?"

"I'll look forward to it," Jeff told him. As Byron disappeared in the direction of the bar he turned to Beth. "Well, what a difference a week makes. I'd have sworn he was the kind of man to sell his own son to the devil if it would make him a profit. Just goes to show how wrong you can be about someone."

Beth said nothing. She picked up another glass of champagne from a passing waitress and wondered if she should tell her uncle everything.

"You look so much like Lucy," Jeff said suddenly. "You've made such a difference to everything, Beth. I can't imagine life without you now."

Beth couldn't do it. She couldn't disillusion him. She'd see what happened with Byron tomorrow. Maybe there was still some way of persuading him to call it quits after this deal. She smiled at her uncle and asked him to dance, determined not to ruin the night for him.

* * *

Byron was pleased with his efforts of the previous evening. Any lingering doubts Jeff Tracy might have had about him had surely been dissipated and he looked forward to a successful day. First he'd see what Beth had for him. Then there would be dinner with Jeff. He wasn't sure how that was going to go. Maybe he'd do nothing. But maybe, if Beth let him down, he'd go out of his way to get Jeff to let something slip about IR – or reveal a few things about Tracy's beloved niece. Whatever happened, he was going to enjoy it.

So he was none too pleased to get a phone call from the man he'd tasked with providing a job for Beth informing him that the woman who'd been asking questions about him had told the police about his theft of the charity money.

"This is your fault, Joel," Kalvin Davies told him. "None of this would have happened if you hadn't set that girl up as one of my workers."

Biting back the urge to tell him that it wouldn't have happened if he'd kept his hands off his charity's funds, Byron thought quickly. Was there any way he could be linked to Davies? He didn't think so. The only way the connection could be made was if the man admitted it. He already knew what was coming...

"How much?"

He could almost hear Davies smiling down the telephone line. "I'm more than likely going to prison here, Joel. My solicitor reckons at least three years. You're going to have to make it worth my while."

Byron sighed. This was the second time he'd had to buy someone off. He supposed he should be grateful that this time he didn't have to provide a new identity and set Davies up in another country. That idea didn't seem to have occurred to the man though and after ten minutes or so of tough negotiation a sum was agreed which suited both men. Byron replaced the phone angrily. It had been such a straightforward scheme at the start, but it was becoming more convoluted by the minute. It was time to get something out of it himself, he thought. He'd kept Beth hanging around all day, enjoying the knowledge that she'd be unable to relax as she awaited his call. Well, it was time.

"Where are you?" he asked as soon as she answered.

There was a moment's hesitation and Byron knew the sharpness of his tone had startled her.

"At Uncle Jeff's apartment," she told him. "Where do you want to meet?"

"I'll come over," he told her. "I assume you're alone."

"Yes, but-"

"I'm on my way." He cut off the call. He guessed that far from giving her a sense of security, the fact that he was brazen enough to come into Jeff's home would just unsettle her even more. That was what he wanted. She'd caused him enough trouble and he was going to enjoy getting what he wanted.

Beth put the phone down and took a minute to gather her thoughts. Glancing round, she caught sight of a pile of TI reports on her uncle's desk. Collecting them up she shoved them into a drawer, not wanting Byron to see anything else which might be useful to him. Why on earth was he coming here? And why did he seem so angry? She looked at the clock. It was nearly four o'clock. Her uncle wouldn't be back until after five, but even so there was a risk he'd walk in on them. She wasn't going to have time to do anything other than hand over the plans. A thought struck her and she made a pot of coffee before slipping back to her room to find the vial of Byron's drug she'd brought with her – just in case.

Byron was more than a match for her though, declining her offer of coffee – or any other kind of drink – with a raised eyebrow that told her he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Nice try," he told her. "Come on, let's see what you've got."

With no other option, Beth handed over the plans. Byron looked at them for a while before nodding in satisfaction and putting them safely in his briefcase.

"Thank you," he said. He looked across at Jeff's desk. The business award he'd picked up six months earlier sat at one side. He smiled. "You know, I won that three years running. I guess I'll be picking it up again next year."

"But he'll know," Beth said. "He's going to find out. How are you going to explain how your company's designs are the same as International Rescue's?"

"You let me worry about that." Byron couldn't believe Beth was still trying to find a way out. Maybe he needed to put her in her place once and for all.

"Look, you're in this as deeply as I am. You're the one who drugged your uncle, you're the one who caused that girl to be attacked, you're the one who stole the information. I just gave you the opportunity."

"You did more than that," Beth reminded him. "You gave me the drug, you arranged everything with that guy who attacked Tin-Tin. You made it look as though I was this innocent girl. Your hands are all over this. And the whole kidnapping thing was nothing to do with me. I'd backed off by then. You blackmailed me into doing this."

"True," he smiled. "But you can't prove it."

Beth smiled back. "Yes I can." She walked over to a table and picked up Jeff's Dictaphone. "I've recorded everything. My uncle's going to know all about both of us. I can't let you do this, Joel."

"Willing to risk everything, are you?" he laughed. "I don't think so. You'll have nothing."

"Actually, as of yesterday I'm a rich woman," Beth told him. "I'll be fine, Joel. You'll be ruined."

To her surprise he didn't seem bothered. "Maybe you should play that back, make sure it worked."

Beth looked at him suspiciously. Why was he still so confident? With a sudden fear she did as he asked, her heart sinking when all that could be heard was a low hissing.

Byron pulled a gadget out of his pocket. "I never have a conversation without this. No one can record me unless I want them to. You've got no proof, Beth."

He picked up his briefcase and moved towards the door.

"Nice doing business with you."

By the time Beth had collected herself enough to be able to make a move he was gone.

* * *

"More coffee?" Beth asked, relieved when her uncle accepted. It was drugged of course – heavily - but this was her only chance to stop her uncle meeting Byron. She knew the man would try to get his revenge on her for trying to blackmail him. She couldn't let him get together with her uncle.

She'd never used such a strong dose before but she was desperate. Jeff's hand shook a little as he raised his cup and his eyes looked unfocused. He'd surely be easy to manipulate – or maybe he'd just pass out. Either way she was sure she'd get what she wanted.

But then a call came in from John and the opportunity was lost. Jeff made a conscious effort to shake himself awake as he digested the news that IR had been called out after an explosion at a top secret research facility in China. The authorities were reluctant to discuss exactly what experiments were being carried out there, but the fact that local rescue services had immediately announced that they weren't equipped to deal with it didn't bode well.

"Are you okay, Dad?" John hadn't seen his father look so tired in a long time.

Jeff rubbed his hands over his eyes. "I'm fine, John."

For the next hour his attention was firmly on the rescue. Beth brought him another coffee when he asked for it, pleased with the way things had worked out. He was bound to cancel his appointment with Byron now. It couldn't have worked out better.

By the time Brains came in, Thunderbirds One and Two were at the scene but the fire was still raging out of control.

"Shall I call Mr Byron and tell him you can't make it tonight?" Beth asked.

"Would you?" Jeff asked. "Make some excuse for me."

"Are you sure that's a wise move, Dad?"

Beth froze at John's question. Of course it was the right thing to do. What was John thinking?

"What do you mean, John?"

"This rescue is all over the news. Byron might start to wonder why you're cancelling dinner just at the time when IR are out on a call. We're lucky we got away with our response to the kidnapping, but he's not stupid, Dad. He might well put two and two together."

Jeff considered this. Beth suddenly realised that with the amount of the drug she'd given him he might well be persuaded.

"Oh, come on, John," she said. "It took me forever to make the connection and I was staying on Tracy Island. Byron's not going to work it out."

"J-John's r-right," Brains said slowly. "W-we shouldn't t-take any more r-risks."

"I'll let you know as soon as there's any news," John promised.

"Well..."

"Uncle Jeff, you'll just be worried. You might give yourself away without meaning to. I don't think you should go." Beth hoped he'd take her side against John and Brains, but when Scott came through with the same opinion, obviously briefed by John, she knew she'd been beaten.

"Very well," Jeff said, "But I want to be notified as soon as the mission's over – or if anything goes wrong."

"Nothing's going to go wrong," Scott told him. "Everything's under control, we're getting the last of the trapped scientists out now."

"I hope you're right, Scott," Jeff told him, rising to his feet to get ready. He left the room, oblivious to the look of horror on Beth's face. Now there was no way of stopping the meeting, plus her uncle was heavily drugged and highly suggestible. What had she done?

* * *

Byron was well-prepared for his meeting with Jeff. Still angry after his encounter with Beth he'd decided to go ahead and see what he could get out of him. He'd decided it would be only natural to ask about the man's links to International Rescue as he once more expressed his relief that Joey had been saved. He'd also ask about Beth, pretending to have been smitten after meeting her the previous evening. All in all he thought Jeff might let something interesting slip. And if he didn't, then Byron wasn't above using a little persuasion. In his pocket he carried his own supply of the drug he'd given to Beth. When he'd heard on the news that IR had been called out he half-expected Tracy to cancel, but there was no call and he reached the restaurant right on time.

When Jeff finally arrived, apologising for his lateness, Byron thought he didn't look well. He said nothing though as they sat down at their table, taking up the menu and making general conversation about food and drink until the waiter had disappeared.

"How's your boy?" Jeff asked.

"Fine, fine. I think he was too excited about getting a ride in one of those Thunderbirds to be bothered about anything else. Tell me, Jeff, how did you do it?"

Jeff shook his head. "I didn't do anything. I told you, I know someone who knows someone..."

"Oh come on, there must be more to it than that."

"I don't know anything!" Jeff said sharply and Byron backed off, not wanting to antagonise the man. He'd just wait for his chance to spike Jeff's drink and try again.

"I see International Rescue are out on a call right now," he observed. "That's got to be a dangerous line of work. It has to be only a matter of time until one of them gets themselves killed."

He knew he'd touched a nerve when Jeff suddenly jumped up announcing the need to make an urgent phone call. Byron quickly dropped a heavy dose of the drug into his orange juice and sat back to wait. Five minutes later Jeff reappeared, full of apologies for his rudeness.

"Don't worry about it. Everything alright?"

Jeff nodded as he reached for his drink. John had assured him that everything was going well. He turned the conversation to their business interests and they chatted for a while. When their food arrived they fell silent as they ate.

Byron watched Jeff with some concern. The man looked half-asleep. Maybe he'd overdone the drug? He'd used a high dose just in case he'd built up a resistance to it but it looked as if that might not have been his wisest move.

"Jeff?" he asked as the fork fell from the other man's hand.

"Wha...?" Jeff looked at him blearily, barely able to hold his head up. Byron got up and went round to his side.

"Come on, Jeff, wake up!"

Jeff's sleepy mumbling suggested that this wasn't likely to happen.

"Is something wrong, Sir?" The waiter hovered anxiously. Byron looked back at Jeff then came to a decision.

"I guess he had one too many before he came out. Keep it quiet, huh?" He handed the man a generous tip. "Help me get him into my car."

The waiter did so, then Byron was left to decide what to do. He shook Jeff's shoulder but got no more than a sleepy growl in response.

"Great. That little witch must have drugged you before you came out. So much for my chances of getting anything interesting out of you now."

He started the car, his mind working furiously as he headed back towards the Tracy apartment. By the time he pulled up outside the apartment block he knew exactly how he was going to handle this.

"Come on, Jeff," he said, shaking the man again. This time Jeff managed to open his eyes.

"Joel?" he asked in confusion.

"You passed out on me," Byron told him. "Come on, let's get you home." He went round to the other side of the car and pulled Jeff out. He needed help to stand up and he could barely put one foot in front of the other as Byron guided him through the door. Ignoring the curious looks of the people in the lobby, he steered Jeff over to the elevators. Two minutes later they were outside the apartment door. Jeff struggled to find his key and even when he did he couldn't focus enough to get it in the lock.

"Let me," Byron said, taking the key and letting them both in.

"Anyone home?" he called.

He wished he had a camera to capture the look on Beth's face as she came running out to the hallway.

"What's going on? Uncle Jeff, what happened?"

Jeff could stand on his own feet now, though he swayed a little. He blinked at his niece. "I... I don't remember."

"Jeff's not feeling too well," Byron said. "I think he needs to lie down."

Beth shot him a furious glare as she took Jeff's arm and guided him to his room. "Come on, Uncle Jeff, you're fine now."

Byron watched them disappear into one of the rooms. Then he made his way into the lounge, poured himself a large glass of scotch and sat down to wait for Beth to return.

Five minutes later she was back. And she wasn't happy.

"What have you done to him?"

Byron put down the copy of Tracy Industries' accounts which he'd been perusing. "Nothing you haven't done yourself."

"You used the drug on him?"

"Oh yes. I got some very interesting information out of him as a result. He let slip all about his connection with International Rescue, told me all about the Thunderbirds, even offered to show me around the island."

"You're lying!"

Byron smiled. "Well, as far as he's concerned, he did. After all, how else would I know all about it? Look on the bright side: you're safe for now, he'll think he told me everything. I'm looking forward to calling him tomorrow and breaking the news that he gave away the secret of International Rescue. He'll be devastated, don't you think?"

"I'll tell him what you did."

"And I'll tell him that if you hadn't drugged him first it wouldn't have happened. Look, Beth, let's not go round in circles again. The harm's done now anyway."

Beth sat down thinking about this latest development. Her uncle really would be heartbroken if he thought he'd betrayed International Rescue to Byron. What would happen now she had no idea. Was she really off the hook though?

"So you won't need me to get any more secrets for you?"

"Oh I didn't say that. Who knows what the future holds?"

Beth knew this was never going to end. Byron moved to sit next to her and she got up, not wanting to be anywhere near him.

"You should leave now."

Byron stayed exactly where he was. "I'm in no hurry. I feel like celebrating."

"Get out!"

He got up, but instead of making for the door he poured himself another drink, coming over to stand close to Beth and slipping an arm around her.

"You know, we had a good time that night in London. How about a repeat performance?"

Beth pushed him away and his drink slopped over his hand.

"That wasn't nice," he told her, grabbing a handful of her hair and pulling it hard as he leaned in for a kiss.

Beth had had enough. When pushing him away didn't work this time she felt behind her on the desk, her hand making contact with the heavy glass award Byron had noticed that afternoon. He didn't make a sound as she hit him as hard as she could. He crashed to the floor and stared at her for a moment, twitching slightly. Then his eyes rolled up into his head and he was still.


	31. Chapter 30

_I really appreciated the reviews for the last chapter - thanks to all of you, especially those I can't reply to personally. Whirlgirl, thanks - things are a bit calmer at the moment, though work is going to be a bit stressful for the next couple of weeks. At least I can take refuge in TB world - even if Jeff might not want me there anymore... I need to say a huge thank you to Loopstagirl too for giving me a second opinion on this._

Chapter Thirty

Beth let her uncle's award drop to the floor as she stared at Byron's body, willing him to move, to make some kind of sound, even to jump to his feet and hit her back... But he didn't - and a full minute passed as she tried to come to terms with what she'd done. Cursing Scott for putting together a training schedule which had made her strong enough to fell a man with a single blow to the temple whilst neglecting to include any basic first aid – she was booked onto a course in a week's time, but what good was that to her now? – she could only stare helplessly at the man she thought she might have killed. Finally dropping to her knees beside him she felt for a pulse which wasn't there.

Beth did something then that she hadn't done for a very long time: she cried. Real tears for once instead of the fake ones she'd shed so often recently in order to deceive her uncle and Tin-Tin. She'd never felt such panic and she wept uncontrollably, unable to believe how horribly wrong everything had gone. It was a good five minutes before the sobs died down and her sense of self-preservation finally kicked in. She forced herself to start thinking. She couldn't bring Byron back, but that didn't mean she couldn't save herself.

The most pressing problem of course was the dead body on the floor. She wondered if telling the truth would actually work for once - as alien as the concept was to her. After all, he'd attacked her and she'd reacted in self defence. Her uncle could surely find a good lawyer to get her off. But of course it wasn't that simple as she realised when she considered the wider implications. The police would soon discover her past and whilst the fact that she'd been an escort shouldn't influence them against her, she was realistic enough to know that the fact that Byron had once paid to spend a night with her would count against her when she attempted to present herself as an innocent victim.

Not only that, but there were surely people in Byron's organisation who knew about her mission to ingratiate herself with her uncle and spy on the Tracys. It would only take one of them to have a word with the investigators and a very real motive for murder would become apparent.

Then there was the matter of International Rescue. Any investigation into her might lead to the uncovering of their identity. The plans she'd given Byron that afternoon would be a bit of a giveaway, even if Byron hadn't left any other information lying around. She decided she couldn't risk it.

But in that case, what was she going to do?

She poured herself a drink. It did the trick and she calmed down enough to begin to put together a plan. It was a risk, but it was the only way she could think of to save herself and IR. She looked up at the clock wondering how much time she had until Brains got back. He'd taken himself off for a walk, clearly unwilling to be alone with her. He'd only been gone half an hour, but it was cold out and she didn't think he'd be too much longer.

Steeling herself, she searched Byron's pockets, pulling out his phone. Flicking through it she found the messages she'd exchanged with him. Knowing from John that simply deleting them wouldn't necessarily wipe them for good and not having time to look for any other information he might be keeping on there, she slipped along to her bedroom, hiding it under her mattress. Then she moved across the corridor to her uncle's room.

Jeff lay sprawled across the bed, still covered by the blanket she'd thrown over him. It had been all she could do to remove his jacket, tie and shoes and get him onto the bed – he'd been so heavily drugged that he didn't have a clue what was going on. She'd tried to find out what had happened, but he'd been half-asleep, insisting he didn't remember anything and begging her to leave him alone to deal with the sickness and headache which was starting to develop.

Beth whispered an apology for what she was about to do, but it was a matter of necessity. She'd brought her drink with her and she splashed a little onto his jacket before dipping her finger into the glass and running it over his lips and chin. She had to come up with a reason for his sudden collapse and whilst the most obvious explanation was that he'd been drugged by Bryon, she didn't want anyone running tests which might show he'd been taking this drug for quite some time. The more she could do to steer anyone's suspicions away from the idea of drugs, the better.

Beth returned to her room and checked her appearance in the mirror. Her hair had been messed up by Byron, so she took a moment to tidy herself up. Then she went back into the living room - shuddering involuntarily at the sight of Byron's body - and waited.

Ten minutes later she heard the key in the lock. Taking a few deep, rapid breaths and turning on the tears which, as usual, came so easily to her, she prepared to give the performance of her life...

When Brains came into the living room the first thing he saw was Beth sitting on the couch with her head buried in her hands, sobbing as if her heart was breaking. Byron's body was hidden from him as he stood at the door and he had no idea why the girl should be so distraught. It couldn't be anything to do with IR surely? The rescue had been at an end when he'd left the apartment. Had one of the Thunderbirds crashed on the way home? He couldn't think of any other reason why Beth should be so upset. But then why hadn't anyone told him – and where was Jeff Tracy? He felt himself starting to panic, especially when Beth didn't even seem to register his presence, so lost was she in her own emotions.

"B-Beth?"

Beth visibly jumped at the sound of his voice, raising her head to look at him.

"W-What-?"

Beth didn't let him finish, leaping to her feet and practically throwing herself into his arms, clutching at him as she sobbed against his chest. Brains fought his instinct to push her away and make a run for it, instead tentatively patting her shoulder, wishing someone else was there to do the job. He tried once more to find out what was going on, but between his own panicked stuttering and Beth's gasping sobs, there wasn't any coherent conversation for a good couple of minutes.

Finally Beth loosened her grip on him, looking up at him tearfully.

"Oh, Brains, thank God you're back. It was awful. I didn't know what to do."

Brains looked at her in confusion, wondering again where Jeff was hiding. He tried to ask, but at the mention of the man's name Beth clutched at him again, shuddering dramatically.

"He didn't mean to, I know he didn't."

Brains went cold as he considered the implications of Beth's words and her near-hysteria.

He shook his head, unable to get any words out. Beth, smiling inwardly at the confusion and panic she knew she'd created, decided to put him out of his misery.

"Uncle Jeff, he... he... Oh, Brains, _look!"_

She pulled him around the side of the couch. Brains gasped and stumbled backwards, his eyes growing wide behind his glasses as he tried to process what he was seeing. Relief that Jeff and the rest of the Tracys were safe was quickly overtaken by an even greater panic.

"B-B-B..." Brains couldn't start the word let alone finish it.

Beth began her sorry tale. Brains soon knew all about how Byron had brought a clearly drunk Jeff home, insisting on taking him right into the living room and settling him in a chair before gloating over how he'd realised after the rescue of his son that the Tracys and International Rescue had to be one and the same. He'd admitted to spiking Jeff's drink and told Beth how the man had confirmed his suspicions, telling him all about the Thunderbirds and their pilots - his sons.

Brains couldn't believe that Jeff - drunk or not - would ever do such a thing, but there was Byron's body to tell him that things had got out of hand one way or another.

"Then he said he was going to blackmail Uncle Jeff so he could get his hands on some of IR's technology. Uncle Jeff just sat there. He couldn't even speak. I tried to tell Mr Byron he was wrong, that Uncle Jeff must have been joking with him, but he wouldn't believe me. Then he started going through the drawers of the desk and when I tried to stop him he grabbed me."

"A-And y-you k-k-killed him?" Brains finally managed a whole sentence, even his great mind struggling to process all this.

"_No!"_ Beth drew in a great gasping breath. "I couldn't fight him, he was much too strong. He pushed me away. But Uncle Jeff got up and he picked up that glass thing. Before I could stop him he hit Mr Byron... Then he passed out. I managed to wake him up enough to get him back to his room but he collapsed again."

Brains stared at her. Jeff Tracy had just killed a man. Okay, so he wasn't in his right mind, but he'd still killed someone. Someone who knew all about International Rescue. And not a stranger either, someone who could be easily linked to him as the last man to see him alive. A man who, until recently, had been his biggest business rival, a man who'd had dinner with him that evening, walked him up to his apartment when he'd been unable to manage the journey himself – and who would never be seen leaving the apartment...

Jeff was in real trouble. There were more pressing concerns right now though and Brains turned and ran to his friend's room, Beth right behind him. Gripping Jeff's shoulders he shook him hard, getting nothing more than a groan for his efforts.

"You can smell the drink on him," Beth pointed out, just in case Brains hadn't noticed. "It must have reacted with his medication. Uncle Jeff wouldn't have given us away if he'd known what he was doing."

Brains nodded, frowning as he shook Jeff again, dragging him upright this time as Beth helped out by yelling at her uncle to wake up.

Jeff actually managed to crack an eye open this time, slurring his words as he demanded they leave him alone to sleep.

"M-Mr T-Tracy? W-what h-happened w-with M-Mr B-Byron?"

"Who? Oh... dinner. Sick... Want to sleep." He tried to free himself from Brains' grasp.

"What happened after dinner?" Beth asked.

"Something happened?" Jeff squinted at her in confusion. "Don't remember."

Beth could have hugged her uncle. She'd make all this up to him somehow, really she would. She actually felt guilty about what she was doing, but what choice did she have? Brains would do all he could to save her uncle – he might not be so willing to help her.

Beth stepped aside to let Brains check Jeff over. He was half-asleep already. He was completely out by the time Brains laid him down and drew the blanket back over him.

"He didn't mean to do it," Beth whispered. "He just wanted to save International Rescue."

Brains said nothing, instead leading the way back to the living room, staring down at Byron's body once again. He started to raise his arm, clearly intending to activate his watch in order to let the rest of the Tracys know what had happened.

"Brains, you can't!" Beth told him, grabbing his arm.

"The b-boys should b-be t-told."

"It would kill them, Brains. They love him so much. And what will it do to _him_? Do you really want to destroy him by telling him he's a murderer? We have to sort this out ourselves. We can save Uncle Jeff, make sure no one ever knows what he's done, not even him."

Brains stared at her. Of all the ideas running through his head, covering up Byron's death hadn't been one of them.

"He'll go to prison, Brains."

"H-he was p-p-protect-ting I-Int-"

"Oh, come on, Brains! Do you really think Uncle Jeff is going to say anything about International Rescue? He'd rather go to prison for the rest of his life than admit the real reason he killed Byron. We have to save him from himself. Both of us owe him too much to let him down now. You understand, don't you, Brains? He didn't know what he was doing, not really. And if the truth does come out, how can International Rescue carry on?"

Brains admired Jeff Tracy more than anyone else in the world. Without Jeff he didn't know where he would be. He certainly wouldn't have the life he currently enjoyed – and he wouldn't have his friends or his honorary family either. He owed Jeff everything and Beth was making a convincing case.

Beth could see him wavering. It would have been easier if she'd been able to drug him too, but there had hardly been an opportunity to make a pot of coffee and anything alcoholic would have rendered him incapable of helping her. She needed him to have a clear head - well, as clear as it could be in light of the shock he'd just had.

"Brains, Byron's going to stay dead no matter what we do. But if IR has to stop operating, thousands of people are going to die. Uncle Jeff's saved so many lives, surely he can't be ruined because he killed someone who wanted to hurt him? To hurt _all _of us. What will you do if IR shuts down, Brains? Go to work for Tracy Industries? What if that falls apart too? It might, you know, without Uncle Jeff."

It was the final push Brains needed. Not that there was anything selfish in his reasoning. He finally had the chance to repay Jeff for all he'd done for him. And Beth was right, International Rescue was more important than Joel Byron. He could still see quite a few problems though...

"B-but...?" Brains waved a hand at Byron's body, his meaning clear.

Beth drew in a deep breath. "Scott was telling me about Lady Penelope. How sometimes she's done things which aren't exactly legal to keep IR secret. This is the same thing, Brains. Except we can't ask her for help. We can't ask _anyone. _Not Scott, not John... We have to do it ourselves."

"You m-mean d-dispose of the b-body?" Brains asked, barely able to believe he was even considering it.

"You're clever, Brains, you can think of something," Beth told him. She'd actually worked a rough plan out herself but it wouldn't do to let Brains suspect she was that much of a schemer.

So for the next half an hour the two of them debated various ways of ensuring that Jeff Tracy could never be linked to the killing of Joel Byron.


	32. Chapter 31

_I'm never murdering anyone again – it's just too complicated trying to hide the evidence! Sorry this one's late – real life has been annoyingly demanding this past week. Thank you so much for the incredible response to the last chapter, especially if I haven't been able to reply to you. _

_One villain down but one still very much alive and as manipulative as ever..._

Chapter Thirty-One

When he looked back on the events of that night, Brains often wondered why he'd allowed Beth to talk him into helping her. He put it down to shock, the horror of discovering that Jeff Tracy had killed a man shaking him up so much that he hadn't been able to think straight. He'd honestly believed at the time that he was doing the best thing for Jeff, the other Tracys and International Rescue. He knew Beth would never have allowed him to back out anyway, even if he had changed his mind, so intent was she on saving her uncle. He had to admit that they'd made quite a team, his brains and her cunning soon coming up with a workable plan to prevent anyone connecting Byron's murder to Jeff Tracy. A part of Brains even enjoyed it, much to his shame when he thought back on it. He'd never had the chance to use his incredible intellect in this kind of situation and, when it came down to it, it was just a matter of logic. He really was the perfect man for the job.

It helped of course that Jeff kept any number of IR gadgets in a safe hidden behind a Kansas landscape painted by Virgil several years ago. Brains soon had what he needed and he and Beth once more went over their plan, trying to spot anything they'd missed the first time. Finally satisfied that everything was ready, Beth put on her coat and left the apartment.

Jeff had deliberately chosen a block without any cameras in the elevators or corridors, keen to protect the identities of any IR agents who might use the apartment. There were still the cameras in the lobby and the underground parking lot to worry about though. But Jeff had had John had set up a system to handle those when they'd first acquired the apartment and within a couple of minutes Brains had substituted a looped image of the parking lot which appeared to suggest that no one was around.

Someone was, of course. Beth had taken the service elevator in order to avoid bumping into any other residents and right now she was looking at the various cars and wondering if Byron would have brought his car in or left it out on the road. She couldn't see the Lamborghini she'd once been in, though she suspected he was likely to have a number of vehicles to choose from. When a sustained clicking of the remote control Brains had extracted from Byron's pocket failed to get a response, she made her way out onto the street. It only took her a minute to spot the car she was looking for.

The plate on this one read JB 2 and she saw that he'd brought his Mercedes that evening. There would be plenty of room for herself, Brains and Byron's body in there, she thought with relief. That was one problem solved. She walked a little way up the street towards the main entrance before looking around to check no one was watching her. She quickly dropped the gadget Brains had given her under a nearby car. Then she headed back up to the apartment.

By the time she got back Brains had finished preparing Byron's body. Whilst she'd been gone he'd put on a pair of gloves then set about ensuring that no strands of Beth's hair remained in Byron's grasp. That particular piece of evidence confirmed her story and made him feel somewhat better about what he was doing: Byron was clearly the villain in all of this. Even so, without Beth there to nag away at him his resolve wavered. He just wished he could talk to someone and get their advice. He was about to cave in and call John when Beth returned.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

He nodded, indicating the body and the extra-large suitcase Beth had bought that day to carry the masses of clothes she'd bought. "W-we n-need-"

"Okay." Beth steeled herself to pick up Byron's legs, helping Brains to fold him into the case. She knew he'd fit – he was the same height as Brains, though somewhat broader, and the genius had managed to get himself into the case when they'd been debating how to get the body away without being seen. She was just thankful that rigor mortis hadn't yet set in – that would have complicated things no end.

"You'd better get ready," she told Brains, zipping the case shut.

Brains disappeared, returning five minutes later dressed in one of Jeff's old suits – one of the ones which was too large for him these days but which he hadn't got round to disposing of. It was a fair match for the black suit Byron wore. Brains was obviously wearing several layers underneath since he looked a lot more well-built than usual. He picked up Byron's coat and scarf and got himself dressed.

Beth looked at him critically, pulling up his collar and adjusting the scarf so that it covered more of his face. Then she fussed with his hair a little, thankful that it was at least the same length and colour as Byron's.

"I-I l-look nothing l-like him," Brains said anxiously.

"You don't need to," Beth told him. "No one's going to be looking at you. And the cameras face the door. All anyone's going to see is the back of your head and that's not going to tell them anything."

She went off to get changed herself, returning several minutes later in the shortest and most revealing of her new dresses. Even Brains was impressed, actually forgetting about Byron for the briefest of moments. He had to accept that no one – at least no male in the vicinity – would spare him a second glance.

Beth crossed to the monitor, watching the scene in the lobby. "It looks quiet," she told him.

Brains swallowed nervously and followed her to the door. When they got into the elevator he removed his glasses, pushing them into his coat pocket. Beth gripped his arm tightly.

"Ready?" she whispered.

Brains nodded. As the elevator reached the ground floor he pushed the button on the metal box he held in his hand. The doors opened just as the sound of what appeared to be a gunshot rang out from just outside the building. As the porter ran to the door to see what was going on, Beth steered Brains quickly across the deserted lobby to the exit.

The porter turned to go back in, leering a little as he caught sight of Beth and completely ignoring Brains. "Guess it was a car backfiring," he told her. "Gave me a scare there for a minute."

Beth treated him to a wide smile as she escorted Brains out of the door and towards Byron's car.

"Thank you so much for helping Uncle Jeff out tonight, Mr Byron," she said, loudly enough for the porter to hear her – she didn't have to look back to know he was watching her from the doorway.

"Here we are," she told Brains, clicking the remote control to Byron's car.

"T-ten m-minutes," Brains reminded her. "Y-you know w-what to d-do?"

"I know," Beth told him, stepping back to allow him to open the door and get in.

Once the door was closed Brains took advantage of the tinted windows to put his glasses back on, relieved when the world came into focus again. He started the engine and drove off nervously towards Byron's apartment, wondering if they really were going to get away with this. The firecracker had worked perfectly in distracting the porter, though he had the feeling that Beth's dress might have done the job by itself. Still, there wasn't time to relax – the hard part was still to come.

Shivering in the winter air, Beth hastened back to the lobby, pausing to smile again at the smitten porter.

"I thought he'd never go," she said. The porter smiled sympathetically, letting his gaze follow her as she moved back towards the elevator. When the doors closed and he no longer had anything interesting to look at he returned his attention to the view from the cameras in the parking lot. There was nothing exciting going on there either – everyone seemed to be safely shut up in their luxury apartments. Taking out a newspaper he settled down for another dull night.

Beth didn't have much time. Returning to the Tracy apartment she first checked on her uncle. He hadn't moved. He seemed okay though, so she left him. She still hadn't quite worked out what to say to him in the morning, but she'd worry about that once all the evidence linking her to Byron was destroyed.

Dashing into her room she quickly changed into jeans and a sweatshirt before checking the feed from the parking lot cameras. The real scene of course, not the one the porter was currently viewing. It all seemed quiet. Then she looked at the instructions Brains had left. John hadn't just set up a means of ensuring that the building security system could be manipulated, it seemed he'd actually found a way to hack into the police cameras out on the streets. Pulling up the relevant screen on the computer she typed in a string of numbers and hit enter. Then she sent a quick message to Brains' phone letting him know that she'd done her job and that he could return to the parking lot. It would have been quicker to use her watch, but that would alert John, so for tonight they were going to have to do things the old-fashioned way. Hoping it had worked and that the city traffic cameras had suddenly developed an unexplained fault – they needed evidence to show Byron had left the apartment block, whilst hiding the fact that he'd apparently returned ten minutes later - she pulled on her coat before wheeling the suitcase containing Byron to the door. She paused for a moment, looking back at the scene. Brains had done a good job of tidying up. There hadn't been a whole lot of blood and Byron had landed on the polished floorboards rather than the rug. With the floorboards washed and Jeff's award also cleaned up and placed back in position on the desk, no one would know anything out of the ordinary had happened.

The plush carpet in the hallway made pulling the case all the way along to the service elevator difficult, but at least there was no sound of rattling wheels. She left the case outside before retracing her steps and scuffing over the tracks the heavy case had left. Once she was satisfied there was no sign of anything untoward she pushed the case into the elevator and headed down to the basement parking lot.

Brains was waiting and Beth pulled on her gloves before helping him manoeuvre the case into the car. Then they got in themselves and Brains headed back out into the street, checking his watch as he did so.

"T-two m-minutes," he told her. Beth smiled. In two minutes a live feed would return to the porter's screen – just in case he started to wonder why no one was coming or going that night. The traffic cameras would remain out for the rest of the night, though – long enough for them to do what they needed to and make their way safely home.

Joel Byron had several houses at various locations around the country, but when he was in New York he lived in a luxury apartment which took up the top two floors of his company's office block. Brains couldn't help but be thankful that he didn't own a traditional apartment – it would have been a lot harder to get the body inside if they'd had to worry about other residents and security guards, but Byron had unwittingly made the job easier for him. The apartment had a private entrance and garage so they wouldn't even have to worry about the security guard they spotted sitting at the desk in the lobby as they drove past. As Brains slowed down the guard looked up and saluted, obviously believing he was watching his boss return home.

"Ready?" Beth asked, taking up the remote control for the garage doors which lay on the dashboard. Brains nodded and, as the doors opened, slipped the car inside, pulling to a halt and turning off the engine as Beth activated the control which would shut the doors.

"Okay, so he made it home," Beth said with some relief. "Now we need to make it look like it all happened here."

Brains looked around the garage. There were no cameras that he could see, but he still scanned the area with some piece of equipment he'd brought with him before announcing that Byron obviously liked his privacy. Beth wasn't too surprised, knowing a little more about Byron's private life than her companion.

"C-come on," Brains told her, pulling the suitcase out of the back of the car. He paused to look around at the collection of cars Byron had acquired.

"W-which one?" he asked. Beth chose a classic Porsche, simply on the grounds that it too had tinted windows and they could just about fit the pair of them plus the suitcase inside. Brains nodded, reminding her to find the keys before they left Byron's apartment.

Quickly the pair wheeled the case up to the elevator, using the swipe card they'd taken from Byron's pockets to get themselves inside. There were only two buttons – it was a private elevator which only stopped at Byron's office suite and his apartment. Pressing the button for the apartment, Beth waited tensely for the elevator to come to a stop. Brains would fix the controls when they returned to the garage, making it look as though someone had forced their way in.

Wheeling the case through the apartment and into Byron's study, the first thing they did was get the body out. Byron was still flexible enough for them to be able to place him in roughly the same position he'd landed in after he'd been hit. Then Brains took off Byron's coat and scarf before heading for the computer on the desk whilst Beth made it look as if he'd been the victim of a robbery. They'd already taken his watch and wallet, hiding them in Beth's room. Looking around she caught sight of his briefcase and, grabbing hold of it, found to her delight that it contained not only his laptop but the plans she'd given him earlier that day. Taking it out of the room she placed it beside the elevator door before hunting around the apartment for anything which looked expensive and portable. Several minutes later the suitcase held an assortment of artwork and antiques along with several electronic gadgets.

The next task was to make it look as though Byron had been in the apartment for a while before being attacked. Beth made a pot of coffee and placed a couple of slices of bread in the toaster before making her way back to the study where Brains was still hunched over the computer.

"Anything?" she asked, knowing that he was searching for any references to International Rescue.

"N-nothing," he told her. "Although I-I'm no ex-expert. We r-really n-need J-John."

"Well we can't have John!" Beth snapped at him, the stress of the situation beginning to get to her. She wasn't entirely convinced Brains wouldn't crack and confess everything – to Jeff or one of her cousins, if not to the police. Tomorrow she'd drug him, but for now she used all the force of her personality against him, reminding him that by moving the body and trying to hide Jeff Tracy's guilt – at least he wasn't questioning_ that_ little detail - he'd already made himself an accessory. He had almost as much to lose now as Jeff did. And did he really want to spend time in prison? He wouldn't last five minutes, not with his stutter and his general air of vulnerability. Sure enough, Brains soon gave in. What Beth said made sense – he'd come too far to give up now. It really would have been easier with John around though. Brains could hack into a computer with the best of them, but it would have taken John half the time. Finally though he decided he'd uncovered whatever secrets the computer held. There was nothing about IR and, much to Beth's – albeit secret – relief, nothing about her either. All that information must be on Byron's laptop and since she had that in her possession there was a real chance she'd really get away with this.

There was only one more detail to worry about. Beth had told Brains of Byron's boast that he'd win the Businessman of the Year award again, adding the trophy to the ones he'd won previously. Sure enough, whilst a couple were on display in his office downstairs, Byron's vanity had ensured that one sat proudly on his desk. Beth picked it up in her gloved hands.

"Do you want to do it?" she asked, suddenly feeling a little sick. But when Brains looked equally queasy she pulled herself together. She bent down and, positioning the trophy carefully against the dent in Byron's head, pushed it in, noting with satisfaction the blood and hair which stuck to it when she removed it. Showing it to Brains to get his approval, she then dropped it onto the floor.

"Ready?" she asked. Brains nodded and left the room. Beth took one more look around, letting out a gasp as she spotted something she should have been on the lookout for from the start. Picking up Byron's diary she flicked through the various dates on which she'd met with him. Seeing her name written for all to see, she quickly shoved it into her pocket, unable to believe she'd nearly missed it.

"W-What are y-you d-doing?" Brains asked, returning to the room.

"Just checking we didn't miss anything. I think we did a good job. Even if the police don't believe it's a robbery gone wrong they've got no reason to connect it to Uncle Jeff."

They made their way back to the elevator, Brains pulling the suitcase in behind him whilst Beth picked up the briefcase. Two minutes later they were back in Byron's garage loading up the Porsche. Brains drove outside then stopped, got back out and did something to the garage doors.

"What was that?" Beth asked when he got back in.

"I d-disabled the l-lock," he told her, starting up the car again, hoping the traffic cameras were still shut down. "The b-b-burglars n-need to g-get in s-somehow."

"Good thinking," Beth said, leaning back in relief as Byron's offices disappeared into the distance, Brains making sure he turned left this time, avoiding the front entrance and the security guard. "Thank you, Brains. If Uncle Jeff knew he'd be so grateful."

"B-but he w-won't ever know, will he?" Brains wondered if Jeff really would wake up tomorrow remembering nothing. If he did they'd be fine, but if he had so much as an inkling of what he'd done the difficulty would be in stopping him handing himself in. Perhaps the desire to save his friend and niece from going down with him would be enough to stop him, but Brains couldn't help thinking that things were only going to get more complicated. Once again he wished he'd never gone along with Beth's plan.

Ten minutes later they were back at their apartment block. Brains remotely activated the looped tape for the parking lot then drove in, allowing Beth to get the suitcase and briefcase out ready to head up to the apartment whilst he drove off to dispose of the car on the other side of the city. It would be a long walk home with only his troubled thoughts for company...


	33. Chapter 32

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter - it was one of the most difficult I've ever written so your support and encouragement really mean a lot. Bee_

Chapter Thirty-Two

Jeff awoke late the next morning feeling slightly off-colour and more than a little confused, something which was exacerbated by the discovery that he'd slept in his ordinary clothes. When he tried to think what could have accounted for this he realised he had absolutely no memory of anything which had happened the night before – not after going to the restaurant to meet Joel Byron, anyway.

Sitting up a little gingerly since his head was aching, he prepared to slide out of bed only to catch sight of himself in the mirror. He hadn't looked this sick since the worst part of his treatment and for one horrible moment he wondered if the cancer had come back. Then he pulled himself together, reasoning that unless it had suddenly spread to his brain, memory loss wasn't likely to be a symptom. Pushing the thought away, albeit with some effort, he took himself off for a shower, hoping to clear his head and get himself looking normal again.

Beth and Brains were sitting in the lounge when Jeff came in. They both looked startled at the sight of him and Jeff couldn't help wondering what they'd been up to. They certainly looked cosy sitting side by side on the couch and he could have sworn that Brains had been whispering something to Beth as he'd come into the room.

"Uncle Jeff!" Beth jumped up and rushed over to him, steering him across to a chair and insisting that he sat down.

"H-how d-do you f-feel?" Brains asked, coming over to stand beside him and looking at him critically.

"I've felt better," Jeff admitted. "What happened to me?"

Beth and Brains exchanged a glance before Beth knelt beside him. "You were taken ill when you were out with Mr Byron. You'd practically passed out so he brought you home and you went straight to bed."

"Oh," Jeff said. "I don't remember. What's wrong with me?" He couldn't help the anxiety which slipped into his voice at the question.

Brains sought to put his mind at rest, offering the story he and Beth had decided upon. He knew Jeff would be worried that his illness had returned but he'd had to agree with Beth when she'd pointed out that telling him Byron had spiked his drink would only lead to trouble.

"T-there's that n-nasty v-virus going a-around. Y-you must h-have p-picked it up."

Jeff shook his head in confusion. He accepted the explanation – Tracy Industries had rarely experienced such a high absence rate as it had this past week – but he was surprised he'd reacted so badly.

"I've never passed out before, not even when I was really sick."

"Brains thinks you were more susceptible because you've been so ill," Beth told him. "It really hit you hard, Uncle Jeff."

"You sh-should s-see a d-doctor." The fact that alcohol had reacted with the medication wasn't any surprise to Brains, but the severity of Jeff's reaction had him worried. He couldn't help thinking something wasn't quite right, that despite every indication that he was over his sickness, he'd succumbed to it once more. He wanted Jeff checked out as soon as possible.

"I don't need a doctor!" Jeff snapped, horrified that Brains was apparently echoing his earlier worries. The prospect of a battery of tests and a horde of doctors hovering over him with smiles on their faces and concern in their eyes took him back to the time of his initial diagnosis. He didn't want to have to face it yet – if he really was ill again he'd find out soon enough when he went for what was supposed to be his final check-up. Brains had surely been right when he said it was a virus. His body was obviously weak, too busy fighting the cancer to be able to cope with anything else. And if the worst did turn out to be true, he should probably spend these next few weeks putting his affairs in order. No, he was adamant that there would be no doctors just yet.

"M-Mr T-Tracy?" Brains was kneeling in front of him and Jeff realised he'd been in a world of his own for the past few moments.

"I'm fine, Brains," he said, more sharply than he'd intended. "I'm just tired."

"A-are you s-sure?" Brains asked, reaching out to feel his forehead.

Jeff slapped his hand away. "For God's sake, stop fussing!"

There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment before Beth finally spoke.

"Why don't you go back to bed, Uncle Jeff? You still don't look well."

Jeff wanted to protest but he had to admit he felt exhausted. His headache was suddenly back in force so he accepted Beth's help in getting up and made his way back to his room. Within five minutes he was fast asleep again.

Back in the lounge Beth turned to Brains. "I thought we'd agreed not to upset him. You've probably made him worry about being ill again."

"I-I..." Brains was clearly hurt after being snapped at by Jeff, obviously recalling the insults he'd been subjected to on Christmas Day. This was a side of Jeff Tracy he'd hoped never to see again, but if he'd been in this mood last night then no wonder he'd been moved to attack Joel Byron. The thought depressed him even more.

He'd spent a miserable night lying awake staring into the darkness, wondering what on earth he'd done. As much as he tried to convince himself that it was all for the good of International Rescue, he couldn't help thinking it had been a mistake to try to cover up the murder. But that just led to visions of Jeff being led away in handcuffs. If only he'd had more time to think things over, but Beth had steamrollered him into acting quickly and, much to his humiliation, he'd let her walk all over him. He wondered again whether to speak to one of the Tracy brothers, but the prospect of having to tell them that their father had killed a man was just too terrible and he'd resigned himself to having to keep things secret.

Beth watched him closely, wondering what was going through his mind. He clearly didn't know that Jeff's fury was due to the drug rather than anything he'd said or done but Beth didn't want him thinking about the situation too much, just in case his brilliant mind put two and two together. She put an arm around him, smiling to herself when he flinched in surprise. It was certainly a simple and effective distraction.

"He's just feeling a little under the weather right now. He'll feel terrible about being so nasty to you when he's himself again. Don't worry about it, Brains."

Brains just shrugged and pulled out of the hug.

Beth went on, "At least he doesn't remember anything about Mr Byron. We'll be okay, Brains. All of us."

Brains managed a half-smile at this small scrap of comfort. Beth had really surprised him last night, displaying an aptitude for scheming which would have made Lady Penelope envious. She'd laughed when he'd commented on it, telling him that she obviously watched too much TV – and that where her uncle was concerned she'd do absolutely anything in order to save him.

When they'd returned to the apartment they'd hidden the things Beth had taken from Byron's apartment in a secret store room which already contained various pieces of IR equipment. No one would ever find it there, although it could only ever be a short-term hiding place. It would all have to go back to Tracy Island with them. The suitcase now sat innocently in Beth's wardrobe. All was ready for the inevitable visit from the police once Byron's body was discovered. Brains knew they would want to track his movements on the night he'd died and he hoped that he – as well as Jeff – could stand up to questioning without giving anything away. He had no such worries about Beth – he already knew how good she was at keeping secrets.

The visit didn't come that day though. It was a Sunday and since Byron had made no plans for the day there was no one to miss him. His body would lie undiscovered until Angie Travis arrived for work on Monday morning.

Beth was feeling pretty confident. Her uncle seemed okay, if tired and short-tempered - his typical reaction to the drug. Just as long as he continued to have no memory of the night's events she'd be fine. Brains too seemed under control – she'd given him a couple of drugged coffees when he'd once again suggested confiding in Penny since he didn't want to upset the boys. Luckily the guilt trip she'd laid on him about destroying Jeff's reputation had its effect and when she'd followed that up by reminding him that if her uncle ever found out what he'd done he'd insist on handing himself in, thus destroying the Tracy family and International Rescue, not to mention the pair of them who'd find themselves under arrest too, he'd given in. She'd known he would – Brains would always be easy to push around, lacking the self-confidence to put forward his own opinions, especially in the face of someone as dominant as she was. She was worried that he still wanted a doctor to see her uncle though – the last thing she needed was for anyone to give Jeff Tracy a blood test, not when so much of the drug was still in his system.

She couldn't help feeling the tension as the afternoon wore on and still there was no news of Byron's fate. He was a major public figure and she knew that once the press found out it would be a massive story. She kept the TV news on in her room as she looked at the collection of items she'd taken from him. It had been easy enough to go through his briefcase whilst Brains was storing the contents of the suitcase away. Byron's laptop, phone and diary were all now safely in her possession, as were the plans she'd stolen from Brains' files. She'd put them back just as soon as she could. She didn't really want to hold onto the rest but there was no safe way of disposing of it all in New York. She'd just have to hide it in her room on the island for the time being. Maybe she could get herself sent up to Thunderbird Five again and shove it all out of an airlock or something...

Jeff got up later that evening feeling better than he had all day. He even joined Beth and Brains for dinner, soon picking up on the fact that something was different between them. Brains was even more awkward than usual, blushing when he looked at Beth and directing the limited conversation he managed down at his plate. Beth too seemed a little distracted, casting several glances across at the engineer, looking momentarily flustered when she caught Jeff watching her before covering it up and smiling happily at him. He said nothing, but he couldn't help wondering about them.

"When do we go back to the island, Uncle Jeff?" Beth asked. She knew they couldn't leave right away – that would just draw suspicion to them – but she didn't want to be in New York a minute longer than she had to be.

"I've got a couple of meetings tomorrow," he told her, "Then there's something I need to do on Tuesday. We'll leave straight after breakfast on Wednesday. Is that okay with you, Brains? Will you have finished going over the new designs with my people by then?"

"Y-yes, M-Mr Tracy," Brains said. He too couldn't wait to get home. He thought it would be a long time before he took another trip to the city.

"Besides," Jeff smiled, "I've arranged a little treat for the pair of you tomorrow night."

Beth and Brains looked surprised as he told them about the night out at the theatre he'd arranged for them. "It's about time the two of you went on a proper date," he said, his smile growing wider as the pair once again shot indecipherable looks at each other. Something was definitely going on, he thought. He'd be a great-uncle yet!

After dinner they sat in the lounge. Brains poured himself a rather large glass of brandy, much to Jeff's surprise and Beth's concern. She didn't want him having the same reaction as Alan to the mixing of Byron's drug with alcohol. It would have been fun to see what a drunken Brains would get up to, but it was too much of a risk given the secrets he was in danger of blurting out.

"Maybe you'd better keep a clear head for your presentation tomorrow," she suggested. He looked at her for a moment before nodding his agreement, wondering again why he let her push him around like this.

Jeff watched the pair of them in amusement before deciding to leave them to it. He got up, announcing his intention to turn in for the night.

"D-do y-you f-feel alright, M-Mr T-Tracy?" Brains asked. It was only 9pm and Jeff had been asleep for most of the day.

"Much better, thank you," Jeff told him. "I just want to be on form for tomorrow. I'm sure you two will be fine without me."

Jeff wasn't tired but he didn't want to get in the way of what he was convinced was a budding romance. But when he reached his room and realised he'd left the book he was reading in the lounge, he made his way back, pushing open the door just in time to hear Beth say,

"Brains, what we did last night-"

She broke off at the sight of her uncle, going almost as pale as Brains.

Jeff looked at the pair for a moment before a wide smile emerged. "Don't mind me," he told them. "I'm just getting my book then I'm out of here."

He couldn't resist winking at Brains as he left the room. "Well, I won't deny I'm surprised," he told him. "But I'm really pleased for you. I just hope you plan on making an honest woman of my niece sometime soon."

Brains went from white to scarlet in a fraction of a second and looked as if he was going to pass out. Even Beth was lost for words at this. Jeff smiled benevolently at them once more before leaving them to it. He certainly was surprised – at Beth as well as Brains, but then he supposed she was a grown woman, despite the fact that he tended to think of her as a sweet innocent girl. Anyway, it was what he'd been hoping for and suddenly he felt a whole lot better.

In the lounge Beth and Brains stared at each other for a moment before Beth burst into hysterical laughter and Brains sat down heavily in a chair.

"Well," Beth said once she'd finally got herself under control. "At least he's got no idea what really went on. Just as long as he doesn't start planning the wedding just yet..."

She looked at Brains who was the picture of misery. "Oh, come on Brains, he's not going to force us to get married. I'm sure we can have a fight or something and break up. Don't worry about it. Just don't say anything to him yet, we need to make sure he never suspects anything about what really happened."

Brains nodded dumbly. He'd never felt so out of his depth in his life. He'd definitely need to talk to one of the Tracys about this development – though how he'd do it without letting something slip about what he and Beth had really been up to last night he didn't know. It didn't matter right now anyway – there was no way he was going to manage a coherent sentence until at least tomorrow morning.

* * *

Angie Travis always liked to get into work early on a Monday. Even though these days she and Joel weren't as close as they'd once been, she still liked to spend half an hour chatting to him about his plans for the coming week. As usual when she got to her office she put the coffee on and turned on her computer before going into Joel's office, expecting to see him already hard at work. She wasn't too concerned when he wasn't there, expecting to see him at any moment. It was only when another ten minutes had gone by and there was still no sign of him that she decided to go up to his apartment and see what he was up to.

When she called up Byron's personal elevator she couldn't help noticing that the control panel was loose. She'd have to arrange to get it fixed, she thought. The elevator moved efficiently enough though and within a few seconds the door opened and she stepped into Byron's apartment.

Straight away she knew something was wrong. The curtains were still drawn and the place was eerily silent. Byron would always eat his breakfast in front of the TV, catching up on the news and checking out the global money markets.

"Joel?" she called.

When there was no reply she moved across to the window and pushed the button which opened the curtains. As light flooded into the room she saw for the first time the empty spaces on the walls where expensive artwork had hung and noticed the gaps on the shelves where various objects had stood.

"_Joel!"_ There was real panic in her voice this time. When she still didn't get an answer she debated calling security before deciding she'd better check things out for herself first. Her first stop was the study and it was there that the sight of Byron's body, clearly dead for some time judging by its colour, left her gasping for breath and shaking.

"Joel..." She'd loved the man despite knowing full well that he'd always used her and for a moment all she could do was stand there and let the tears fall. Then she got a grip on herself. The police needed to be told. First of all though there was something she had to do...

Years ago, when they'd still been lovers and Byron had told her absolutely everything, he'd made her make him a promise. If anything happened to him she was to ensure that no hint of his dark side ever emerged. The press and the public loved him – he was as much a celebrity as a businessman – and he wanted that public image to endure. No one could ever find out about the shady deals or the threats and blackmail he sometimes used to scare away a rival or get his own way in a negotiation. Angie didn't know who'd done this, but she'd be damned if they'd take Joel's reputation as well as his life. Of course there was also the fact that she'd be implicated herself if anyone discovered how Byron had really built up his business, but at that moment her main concern was for the man who'd been the centre of her life for so many years. What she was going to do without him she didn't know.

The next fifteen minutes were spent emptying the safe in Byron's apartment of anything which would incriminate him. She had a real moment of panic when she realised his laptop was gone. Who knew what he'd kept on there? Her only comfort was that everything was so heavily encrypted that it would be virtually impossible to hack into it. There was nothing she could do about it now anyway and she knew she was just wasting time worrying about it. She sat at his computer and deleted various files, using a programme one of Byron's people had created which would wipe them completely. Only then, safe in the knowledge that the office downstairs contained only legitimate documents, did she raise the alarm.


	34. Chapter 33

_Mid-week update as promised..._

Chapter Thirty-Three

It was mid-morning before news of Joel Byron's murder leaked out. Rumours had begun flying just as soon as someone spotted the first of the police cars pulling up outside Byron's private entrance. When the Chief of Police himself arrived, closely followed by a coroner's van, it was clear that something serious had happened and within minutes the first of many journalists and photographers had arrived, closely followed by a number of TV news vans.

Eventually the news reached Jeff, Brains and Beth. Jeff had just concluded a long-sought-after deal to supply engines to a major airline company and he was feeling decidedly pleased with himself. There had been no more blackouts and he'd been on top form in the negotiations. He'd convinced himself that Brains was right when he'd blamed a virus for his collapse and he looked forward to being given a clean bill of health and putting his ordeal behind him. When his PA brought him a coffee and asked if he'd heard the news about Byron, he was horrified. He'd apparently been one of the last people to see him alive. He wondered what exactly had happened to the man and hoped he hadn't suffered too much.

Brains got the story from Jeff when he met him for a late lunch in the office canteen. He'd spent the morning with the company's best engineers and he'd finally been able to relax, immersing himself in his work and enjoying the admiration of his audience. He hadn't felt so good about himself for a long time and he'd even managed to forget about Byron for a while. When Jeff gave him the news he felt sick for a moment, the memories of everything he and Beth had done to cover up Jeff's crime overwhelming him.

"Poor guy," Jeff said, reaching for another sandwich. "I wonder what happened to him."

That was at least some comfort to Brains. He'd been afraid that the news might spark a memory in Jeff which would lead to him giving himself up, causing all sorts of complications for the conspirators. It seemed that his memory loss was complete however, and once again Brains felt a shiver of fear as he wondered just what was going on with his friend. He'd broached the topic of further tests again that morning and been rewarded with a sharp refusal and an insistence that whatever the problem had been, it was over now. Jeff had told him not to mention it again, that he'd be tested comprehensively enough in a few weeks time so what was the point in bothering about it now. Brains hadn't forced the issue, but he still worried. He'd decided that it couldn't wait a few weeks – one way or another Jeff was going to be checked out.

Beth was out shopping once again, in search of another suitcase and a few more clothes to go in it. The one she'd originally bought would have to hold the things she'd stolen from Byron's apartment. Her uncle was going to think she'd really gone overboard now that she had plenty of money of her own, but never mind - he was unlikely to look in the suitcases and that was all that mattered.

As she made her way past a display of TV sets, her attention was caught by the 'breaking news' banner which appeared on several screens. She knew at once what it was and stopped to look, wondering if the police would work out what had really happened or if they would accept the scenario she and Brains had set up for them.

* * *

Angie sat in her office staring into space. Once the initial panic had worn off and she'd had time to take in the fact that Joel was really gone, she'd completely broken down. A kindly police officer had made her coffee and sat with her, asking her all about her boss. She'd stuck to the official line of course, though at times she'd almost let a few things slip, so shaken was she by what had happened.

She'd got up at one stage to take a copy of Byron's will from the safe. She knew she'd been well taken care of, but the main beneficiary was little Joey. He'd be a very rich man one day, but until he came of age everything would be held in trust and the company would be managed by Byron's executives. Cassandra was the one to benefit the most in the short-term. Byron's ex-wife, as Joey's guardian, would wield considerable power within the company. She was a rich woman in her own right though and there seemed no reason to suspect her of any involvement.

And so the investigation went on. Angie answered endless questions, forensics scoured the apartment and finally Byron's body was wheeled away. Then the police began to look into his movements during the final hours of his life.

* * *

The call Jeff had been expecting came that afternoon. The detectives in charge of the murder case wanted to see him and anyone else who'd been with Byron that night. He suggested they come to his office at Tracy Industries since Brains was also there, then he called Beth, telling her to come over as soon as she could. He put the phone down, then, disturbed by what had happened but with no real feelings of grief – and certainly none of guilt – turned his attention back to his work.

Back at the apartment Beth found she had mixed feelings. Part of her was glad that they were finally getting on with it – the stress of waiting had really started to get to her. Even so, there was a real feeling of nervousness, not so much for herself, but for Brains. She still didn't trust him not to crack under the pressure. She'd just have to hope that his desire to protect his friend was strong enough to get him through this. Once again she wondered how her uncle could possibly believe they were suited for each other. Here was yet another example of how different they were: she could easily lie to save herself whereas Brains would only do so to help someone else. She'd had one bit of luck though: she'd been worried about meeting the police in the Tracy apartment where the murder weapon would be right there on display. It would have been impossible for the police to ignore. She'd considered moving it, but the last thing she wanted was for her Uncle Jeff to draw attention to it by asking where it had gone. With the interview taking place at Tracy Industries, she felt safe. Once again it was all going her way.

* * *

Despite the reason for his visit, Noah Milne couldn't help the grin which broke out as he walked into the Tracy Industries building. His partner noticed and nudged him in the ribs, leading him to pull a face at her back as she left him behind and strode across to the reception desk.

"Detectives McBride and Milne," she announced. "We have an appointment to see Mr Tracy."

The receptionist betrayed no surprise, having been warned to expect their arrival. It didn't stop her wondering though, even as she asked them to take a seat and wait for Jeff's PA to escort them up to his office.

They settled themselves down and Milne once more broke out in a grin. "I've wanted to meet this guy for years," he said, gazing around the lobby. "Ever since I watched the moon landings Jeff Tracy's been a hero of mine."

Tayla McBride sighed wearily. "You know what they say, Noah, you should never meet your heroes."

"You're not even a little bit excited?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I think my mother had a crush on him – or maybe it was my grandmother. Can't say he does much for me to be honest."

"Oh, so the prospect of meeting an attractive, single billionaire doesn't excite you?" Milne teased.

Before McBride could answer a woman appeared and asked them to follow her. Milne could barely contain his excitement as he was finally ushered through a door and the man himself came across to shake his hand.

"Mr Tracy, Sir," he gushed. "It's an honour to meet you, a real honour."

Jeff smiled, eventually managing to pull his hand away.

I'm Detective McBride, this is Detective Milne," McBride said, keen to get down to business. "This is really just a formality, but since you were one of the last people to see Joel Byron we wondered if you could shed any light on what happened to him."

Jeff looked serious as he asked them to sit down. He indicated the other two people in the room.

"My niece, Bethany Ashton, and my business associate Mr Hackenbacker. They actually saw Joel after I did. But none of us have any idea what went on after he left."

"Well, we're trying to trace his last movements. That damn glitch in the city security system kicked off again on Saturday night, so we're somewhat in the dark as to what Mr Byron did after he left you. Did he mention his plans for the rest of the night?"

Jeff shook his head. "I'm sorry. To be honest, I wasn't feeling too well that night – I picked up that virus that's been going round. Joel was kind enough to drive me home from the restaurant and I went straight to bed. I don't recall him saying anything about his plans for later. Beth? Brains?"

Both shook their heads.

"I gave him a drink to thank him for looking after Uncle Jeff and we talked for a while but he didn't say anything which could help you," Beth told them.

"May I ask what you talked about?" Milne smiled approvingly at her. He wasn't so old that he couldn't appreciate a pretty girl.

"Of course. We just chatted about Uncle Jeff. He asked me about myself and he told me a bit about his little boy. Then Brains came in. They started talking business and I kind of switched off at that point." She smiled affectionately at the younger man.

Brains blushed and nodded. "W-we t-talked a-about the n-new en-environmen-mental reg-regulations for air-airp-planes."

McBride was thankful when he'd finished. If the woman who'd escorted them up to the office hadn't warned her about the man's stammer and his terrible nervousness in strange company she might have mistaken his insecurity for guilt. Instead she asked if he had anything to add, giving him the chance to reply simply with a shake of his head.

"I went down to the lobby with him," Beth said. "I wanted to thank him again for looking after Uncle Jeff. He drove off and that was it. It was such a shock to hear the news today."

"What exactly happened to him?" Jeff asked.

"It seems he was attacked in his apartment," Milne told him. "Someone smashed his head in then robbed him."

Jeff winced. "Do you have any idea who did it?" he asked McBride.

"Not yet. We don't know if the killer broke in or if Byron brought him up to the apartment himself. It seems he took a detour or stopped off somewhere after he left your apartment. The cameras failed when he was about halfway home. He should have arrived ten minutes later. But the security guard saw him come home some twenty minutes after he should have. That's why we were hoping he might have said something about what he intended to do later."

Jeff, Brains and Beth all shook their heads.

"Never mind, it was a long shot," Milne said. "I guess our next step is to make a public appeal to see if anyone noticed him or his car. We won't need to bother you again, I'm sure. One thing though, Mr Tracy, I wonder if you'd give me your honest opinion of Mr Byron. I know that most people think he's a great guy, but there have been one or two rumours about him. Did you ever hear anything to suggest he might be crooked?"

Jeff thought for a while. "I've never heard anything specific. He could be ruthless, but then a lot of my competitors are. I never really had much to do with him."

"So why did you have dinner with him?" McBride asked.

"Well, after the kidnapping we became... maybe _friends_ is too strong a word, but it certainly gave us something in common other than business."

"What kidnapping?" McBride stared at him.

Jeff looked surprised. "His son was kidnapped. Just a week or so ago. Joel called me – he knew what happened to my boy and he wanted my help."

Milne was on his feet now, pacing the length of the office as he tried to process this revelation.

"You're saying Byron's son was kidnapped?"

"Yes," Jeff said. Brains and Beth added their agreement. "Didn't you know?"

"No we didn't," Milne said. He sat down again. "You'd better tell me all about it."

Jeff gave him an abbreviated version leaving out any mention of his own link to International Rescue.

McBride had difficulty believing any of it. "Are you seriously telling me the kid gets snatched then International Rescue turns up to save him?"

"Apparently," Jeff said. "I can't believe he didn't call you. I can understand it when he thought his son's life would be in danger, but afterwards surely he'd want the people responsible caught."

He looked across to the row of photographs on his desk. McBride followed his glance. "Your sons?"

"Yes. That's Virgil." He indicated the middle photo. "I know if I'd been in Byron's position I wouldn't have rested until I'd made the kidnappers pay."

"Maybe he didn't," Milne said grimly. "Maybe he decided to handle it himself and got too close. They could have killed him to keep themselves from getting caught."

"Or maybe they came back to get the money they lost out on first time round," McBride said. "Mr Tracy, you've certainly given us something to think about. You're sure you can't think of anything else which might help us?"

"That's it," Jeff said, rising to his feet as the detectives made to leave. "If I remember anything else I'll be sure to let you know."

"Thank you again," Milne said. "I hope you're feeling better now." He shook Jeff's hand again, debated asking for an autograph, then, catching his partner's eye, thought better of it.

In the elevator on the way down McBride looked across at her partner. "That was somewhat unexpected," she said.

"It certainly was. But it gives us a whole new avenue to explore. We'd better talk to the kid's mother. Let's see what the secretary says too. She's supposed to know everything there is to know about Joel Byron if you believe office gossip. I'm surprised she didn't mention this before."

McBride agreed. "So is Jeff Tracy still one of your heroes?"

"Oh, yes. How about you? Change your mind?"

"Still too old for me. Pity none of his sons were around though. I wouldn't mind him as a father-in-law."

Laughing for a moment, they grew serious again as the elevator came to a halt and they turned their attention back to the case.

Back in Jeff's office, the three occupants considered what had just happened. Brains and Jeff were genuinely surprised that Byron hadn't contacted the police after Joey's safe return. Beth could have explained it all, but she pretended to be equally puzzled. She wondered what the police would find and hoped that Byron hadn't told the men he'd hired for the job the real reason for the scam. It was something else to worry about even as she celebrated the fact that the interview with the police had gone so well. It had probably helped that Jeff's biggest fan was one of the investigators, but even so they clearly had no suspicions, accepting that whatever had happened to Byron had taken place long after he'd left the Tracy apartment. She was safe for now, she thought. Now all she had to worry about was that night's 'date' with Brains. If only either of them could feel as excited about it as Jeff did!

* * *

Angie didn't think anything else would ever shock her. She'd felt completely numb ever since finding the body. She didn't know what to do with herself, occasionally wandering into Joel's office – deserted now after a thorough search by the police – and sitting at his desk for a while before the pain grew too great and she retreated back to her own room. Now, in the early evening, she still couldn't bring herself to go home, desperate to know if the police had found the murderer yet.

When Milne and McBride came in and asked if she minded answering a few more questions she nodded resignedly, steeling herself for yet another account of how she'd found the body then immediately called the police without touching anything. She eyed Milne suspiciously. He'd already asked a few probing questions about Joel's business deals. She'd defended her boss as vigorously as she could, but she knew the detective had his doubts about the man. He'd have a hard time proving anything though, she'd made sure of that.

"Can I get you a coffee?" she asked, playing the role of dutiful PA as expected.

"Thank you," Milne said. McBride refused however, tapping her foot impatiently until the drink was brought.

"Miss Travis," she said finally. "What can you tell us about Joel Byron Junior's kidnapping?"

"_What?"_ Angie stared at them in total disbelief. "Joey was never kidnapped," she said slowly. "Joel would have told me. Who told you this? It's crazy."

"Jeff Tracy told us," Milne told her. "We've spoken to Mr Byron's ex-wife and she's confirmed it. Someone snatched Joey Byron while he was here in New York. Mr Byron sought Mr Tracy's advice since he'd been through something similar. Thankfully the boy was rescued before any harm could come to him."

Angie tried to get her head around all this. If the abduction had been genuine Joel would have told her all about it. Certainly he'd have milked it for all it was worth in the press, relishing the chance to play the role of devoted father. She knew him too well to believe it was true. It was obviously all part of his plan to get hold of Tracy Industries' secrets, but for the life of her she couldn't work out why he'd gone to such lengths. That girl had turned on him, she knew that, so he'd had to find another way to get what he wanted. But had Joel really used his son like that? He didn't care too much for the boy but surely he wouldn't go that far? Was that what he'd been thinking about when he'd refused to tell her exactly what was going on? She suddenly remembered something else Joel had said, something about Jeff Tracy not being quite what he seemed...

"Miss Travis?" The female detective was looking at her in concern. "Are you okay?"

Of course she wasn't, but Angie simply didn't know what to say. "Mr Tracy..."

"Yes?" Milne prompted.

"He was the last person to see Joel alive."

"Well not really," McBride said. "The last person to see your employer was Mr Tracy's niece."

That told Angie all she needed to know. The girl must have had something to do with this. Who else would have a better motive for killing Joel? Only one other person came to mind: Tracy himself - if he'd found out about Joel's scheming, that was. At that moment she knew without any doubt that Joel's death was all tied up with his attempts to steal Tracy Industries' technology. But what could she say? She couldn't tell the police anything about her boss's plotting and she certainly couldn't explain why the kidnapping had to be a set-up. Joel's reputation would instantly be destroyed if the police discovered that he'd used his six-year-old son to manipulate one of the country's greatest heroes. But if she didn't say anything then Jeff Tracy and his niece would get away with everything.

"Are you feeling alright?" Milne asked.

"Are you sure they're telling the truth? Did you check their story?"

McBride looked at her, wondering why she was so suspicious of Jeff. She'd had her doubts about Angie Travis from the start. She stood to benefit considerably from Byron's death. Then there was this mysterious kidnapping. Was it really likely that Byron's loyal confidant had been left out of the loop over something as major as the abduction of his little boy? She couldn't help thinking something was wrong. Maybe this ridiculous attempt to get them to focus on Tracy was just a way of deflecting suspicion away from herself. It was time they looked into Angie in more detail, she thought.

"Let's just go over your whereabouts on Saturday night," she said, causing Angie to look at her in astonishment.

"You think _I_ had something to do with it?"

"We need to check up on everyone who had a motive for killing Mr Byron," McBride said. "And you do stand to inherit a whole lot of money from his death."

"I didn't kill him!" Angie insisted, starting to panic. "I loved him. Jeff Tracy, that's who you should be looking at!"

"What possible motive could Jeff Tracy have for killing your boss?" Milne asked patiently.

"Joel said... he said he had a secret," Angie said. She hoped she wasn't betraying Joel, but the last thing she wanted was to be the subject of an investigation herself. She'd been home alone and there was no way she could prove otherwise. She was beginning to regret ever mentioning Tracy.

"What kind of secret?" McBride asked.

"He didn't say. He just said that Tracy wasn't the man I thought he was. You have to investigate him."

Milne looked sternly at her and she could tell he didn't believe her. "Miss Travis, do you have any grounds to believe that Jeff Tracy killed Joel Byron?"

Angie sagged in her chair, realising she should have kept her mouth shut. Tracy was bound to have a watertight alibi, there was no way he could ever be linked to Joel's death. What could she possibly say now that wouldn't bring Joel's reputation crashing down?

"I just know what Joel told me," she whispered. "You're going to have to ask Mr Tracy."

Milne and McBride exchanged glances.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" McBride asked.

"I don't... I guess I wasn't thinking straight."

The look the detectives exchanged suggested that they didn't think she was in her right mind now either, but they couldn't ignore her accusation, however ludicrous it seemed.

"Okay, Miss Travis," Milne said. "We'll look into it."

The detectives got up to leave.

"By the way, don't think about leaving the city," McBride said as she left. "We may have a few more questions for you."

Angie watched the door swing closed before bursting into tears once again. She couldn't help feeling total despair – even if she avenged Joel by finding his killer she might have ruined the one thing he cared about more than his life.

Milne and McBride paused outside Byron's office building to consider Angie's statement.

"So what do you make of that?" McBride asked.

Milne laughed again. "Jeff Tracy with a guilty secret? Not likely. It makes me wonder if she's not just trying to deflect attention from herself. She's got a pretty good motive, not to mention access to Byron's apartment."

"We still have to check it out," McBride said, knowing that her partner wasn't taking the idea of Jeff Tracy as a killer seriously for a moment. She had to admit she found it hard to accept herself.

"I know. But we're due to speak to the nanny Byron hired to take care of the boy when he was staying here. I'll handle her, you look into Tracy."

McBride looked at him curiously. "I thought you'd insist on investigating him."

"Would you believe me if I came back and told you he was in the clear?" Milne asked. "I know you better than that, Tayla. You take Tracy, I'll check in with you later."

"Okay. But what will you do if I come back with bad news?"

"You won't," Milne told her seriously. "There's nothing wrong with Jeff Tracy. Byron on the other hand, he was a crook if ever I saw one."

McBride laughed suddenly. "How about this for a theory? International Rescue did it!"

"What?"

"Well we know they've got the equipment to wipe our cameras. Maybe Byron found out who they were."

Milne laughed as he dug out his car keys. "You know, that's about as likely as Jeff Tracy being the killer. No, if Angie there isn't involved, then the killer's either connected with this kidnapping or it's someone Byron double crossed. We'll just have to keep digging."

McBride thought her partner was probably right. She couldn't bear loose ends though so she made her way back to Tracy's apartment. On the way she passed the restaurant where Jeff and Byron had eaten and stopped the car. She was soon talking to the waiter who'd served their table. He confirmed that Jeff had had to leave halfway through the meal, but he was hesitant and McBride knew he was hiding something. It only took a little pushing for the man to confide that Tracy had been drunk.

"I haven't told anyone," he admitted. "The guy's a hero, you know. If he's got a drink problem, well it doesn't stop him doing all that work for charity."

McBride considered this. So much for Tracy's dark secret. She'd been hoping for something a little more exciting. Noah would be devastated of course, but she couldn't help that. She'd warned him it was never a good thing to meet your hero. She still needed confirmation though so she went on down to the apartment block where Jeff Tracy lived. She was in luck and the night porter had just come on duty. He was the same man who'd been there on Saturday night and within minutes she had confirmation of Beth and Jeff's stories, though this time there was no mention of any drink problem.

"Mr Tracy looked really sick when he came back," the porter said. "He could hardly walk. The dead guy – Byron – he was practically holding him up."

"What about the security footage?"

He showed her the film of Jeff and Byron arriving at the apartment block. McBride had to admit there was no way the man was in any state to crush a man's skull. He could barely stand. She looked at the footage of Byron leaving, cursing the placement of the apartment block's security cameras. The faces of anyone entering the building were clear, but all that could be seen of anyone leaving was the back of their head. Even so, there was nothing to make McBride suspicious, although she couldn't help wondering why Bethany Ashton was holding so tightly onto Joel Byron. They seemed very cosy, with Byron leaning into her, hunched over as he apparently listened to something she was saying. McBride wondered what had gone on between them in the time they'd been alone together. The way the girl was dressed it looked like she was going all out to make a good impression. Even so, as McBride watched her return alone and go back to the elevator she had to admit that there was nothing to link either Beth or Jeff Tracy to Byron's death.

"Thank you, Mr Wesley," she said, turning to leave.

As she reached the door she heard the porter say, "Good evening, Miss Ashton, Mr Hackenbacker," and she turned around to see Beth and Brains dressed for an evening out. Trying to hide her surprise at the unlikely pairing and wondering if there was any man who was off-limits to the girl, she decided to take advantage of the situation. She asked Beth for a quick word, deciding she'd get her answers a lot more quickly.

"Of course," the girl said, leaving Brains and moving into a corner with the detective.

McBride asked her straight out if Jeff had a drink problem. Beth looked shocked for a moment before dropping her head as she admitted that these days he had trouble holding his drink.

"It's not his fault," she said. "He's been ill. Alcohol reacts badly with his medication. He shouldn't drink, but he just has one or two now and again. I suppose he must have got the urge before he went out to dinner. Do you have to make it public though? He's getting help for it, honestly."

McBride accepted her explanation, promising that she wouldn't betray Jeff's secret. After all, he clearly had nothing to do with Byron's murder despite what Angie thought.

* * *

Angie had spent a restless night, finally falling asleep just before dawn and, for the first time in her life, sleeping through the alarm. It was mid-morning before she arrived back in the office, only to be confronted by the decidedly unfriendly face of Cassandra Byron.

"Hi, Angie," she said, not bothering to get up from her seat behind Byron's desk. "I'm in charge now."

Angie said nothing. The two women had never got on. Cassandra had been jealous of the other woman right from the start, knowing that Byron had stayed loyal to her whilst casting aside numerous other wives and girlfriends.

"I understand you're rich now," Cassandra went on. "Just as well you don't need your job anymore."

"You're firing me?" Angie couldn't believe it.

"Well Joel doesn't need an assistant now, does he?" she smiled. "Clear your desk, Angie. I want you out of here in half an hour."

Angie could have fought it. She was entitled to a fair notice period if nothing else, but what was the point? She didn't want to be there without Joel anyway. As she packed her things into a box she didn't notice the door open and Detective McBride come in, closely followed by her partner.

"Leaving?" McBride asked.

"Nothing for me to do here," Angie said. "And Joel's ex-wife is in control now. I don't really want to hang around."

Milne nodded. "Just so you know, we checked out Jeff Tracy. He's innocent, Miss Travis. I wouldn't advise you to spread any rumours about him either. He's one of the good guys."

He watched her carefully as he said this. Right now it was Angie Travis who was top of his list of suspects. The nanny's story had checked out. She'd told him how masked men had burst into the apartment and that in itself had made Milne wonder. There was no way for anyone to break in without going up in Byron's private elevator and few people had a pass for that. He was starting to wonder if it had been an inside job, maybe even orchestrated by Byron's supposedly loyal PA. If Byron had suspected his own people were responsible maybe his pride had pushed him to cover it up and investigate the matter himself.

Angie stared at him. Right now she felt totally defeated. She didn't believe for a minute that Jeff Tracy or his niece weren't involved in Joel's death. But what could she do? No one was ever going to believe her. Joel had found out something about Tracy but he'd been killed before he could reveal it. Either that or Bethany Ashton had killed him to stop her own treachery being exposed.

As she travelled down the elevator for the last time she wondered what she was going to do. One thing was for sure, if the police didn't find Byron's killer she was going to do it herself – she knew all Joel's shady contacts and if there was no legitimate way of bringing Jeff Tracy and his niece to justice, then she'd just have to take on the job herself.


	35. Chapter 34

_Managed another update - though it'll be back to one a week for a while now. Time to see what's happening on the island, I think - the boys have been neglected lately. About time that changed... Bee_

Chapter Thirty-Four

Whenever anyone returned to the island after a few days' absence, they would usually find most of the inhabitants waiting to greet them. Today was no different. Brains alighted from the jet first, treated to warm smiles from Tin-Tin and Grandma and enthusiastic greetings from the four Earthbound Tracy brothers. He couldn't return them though – the past day and a half had been torture for him and it was just a relief to be back on Tracy Island where he wasn't living in fear of a strong hand on his shoulder and the announcement that he was under arrest. He'd heard nothing more from the police since meeting Detective McBride in the lobby of the apartment building and, since he and the others had been allowed to leave New York without any problem, he had to accept that they'd probably got away with it. Although there had been no official statement from the police, rumours had spread that they were looking at Byron's own people and a possible link to an extortion attempt. Brains couldn't help worrying though. And even now he was back on the island he still wouldn't be able to relax. Apart from the guilt which tormented his waking hours – which were pretty much constant at the moment given that he had barely slept since the night of Byron's murder - there was the anxiety he felt about his employer's health. He still wanted to get Jeff examined, even though he seemed fit and well and back in good humour once again. Then there was Beth. He'd pleaded with her to talk to her uncle and disabuse him of the notion that they were a couple, dreading the inevitable teasing from Gordon and Alan which would follow the announcement. It would have been bad enough if it was true, but under the circumstances it was more than Brains could cope with. He'd never felt so close to a breakdown before and he just hoped that being back home would allow him to get over all that had happened.

Beth had done as Brains had asked and had spoken to Jeff, telling him it was early days and asking him to keep the news to himself for now. He'd agreed, but he'd been so pleased with the idea that she felt really guilty at the disappointment he'd be facing when it all apparently fizzled out.

She too was glad to be back on the island. It was hard to believe that when she'd left she'd only been a liar, a cheat and a thief – oh, and an accessory to the attack on Tin-Tin, though that hadn't really been her fault. But she'd never expected to add murder to her achievements. She still couldn't quite believe it had happened. But, ever the optimist, it looked as if she'd got away with that too.

"What have you got in here?" Gordon asked, grunting with the effort of lifting her suitcase. Beth laughed as she explained she'd got just a little carried away with her clothes shopping, wondering what he'd say if she told him the truth.

Her other cousins greeted her warmly enough, though her great-aunt couldn't resist flashing her a look of disapproval as she turned away to greet her son. Brains and Beth had agreed when Jeff had asked them not to mention his collapse and since he looked the picture of health as he came down the steps of the jet, his family were never likely to guess.

"Hey, Dad!" Scott moved forward to greet his father, leaving Brains and Beth to step to one side for a moment.

"Remember," she hissed at him. "You can't tell anyone. And for God's sake cheer up."

Brains nodded glumly before fixing a smile to his face as Virgil came over to say hello.

"You okay, Brains?" he asked. Looking closely at his friend he could see he was even paler than usual, lines of worry clearly evident around his eyes.

"I-I-I-I.." Brains couldn't get the words out, turning to gaze helplessly at Beth who quickly came to his rescue.

"He's fine," she said. "Just tired. It was a busy few days, especially with all the drama over Joel Byron."

"I heard," Virgil said. "Poor guy. I hope his son's okay. I know he was a bit of a brat, but I wouldn't wish losing a parent on anyone, especially if they were murdered."

Brains paled even more leading Virgil to look at him anxiously.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked. "You don't look so well."

"There's a bug going round the city," Beth told him before turning to the other man. "Maybe you caught it, Brains. Why don't you go and lie down for a bit?"

Brains looked uncertain, but when Virgil bent down to pick up his bag, telling him to go back to the house and rest, he turned and trudged away, shoulders slumped and looking the picture of misery. Virgil was just about to ask Beth what was going on with his friend when Jeff came over.

"Everything okay?" he asked, watching Brains retreat towards the house.

"Everything's fine," Beth said, before Virgil could answer. When his father winked at her before turning away to greet his youngest sons, Virgil wondered what was going on. He decided he'd speak to Brains later.

But no one saw Brains for the rest of the day. He went straight to his lab and shut himself away. This was hardly unusual, but since Kyrano had prepared a feast to welcome the trio home Jeff expected the genius to join them for dinner. When Kyrano was ready to serve the first course and there was still no sign of him, Alan offered to go and fetch him.

"Let Beth go," Jeff said. "If anyone can tempt him out of his lab, she can."

As the others looked at their cousin curiously, Beth smiled a little awkwardly, wondering how on earth her uncle had managed to keep the secret of International Rescue for so long given how hopeless he appeared to be at keeping her 'relationship' with Brains quiet.

"What's going on?" Grandma asked when Beth had gone.

"Nothing," Jeff said with a smile. "Nothing at all."

Grandma looked at him suspiciously wondering what torment her son had put Brains through in New York. If he'd been forcing him to spend time with Beth then no wonder the poor man had made a run for sanctuary as soon as he'd arrived home. She doubted the girl would be able to shift him from his lab, but to her surprise two minutes later the pair arrived, sitting next to each other in the last two places as Jeff beamed at them and everyone else stared in confusion.

When Kyrano brought coffee Jeff whispered something to him and he disappeared, returning a moment later with a package. Jeff took it and handed it to Virgil who was sitting next to him.

"I realised you still hadn't had your Christmas present," he explained in response to his son's questioning glance.

"Thanks," Virgil said, pulling at the tape which held the wrapping. "I'm guessing it's a picture."

Jeff grinned at him. "Not just any old picture, son," he said.

Virgil couldn't believe what he saw when he pulled the paper off.

"Dad?" he asked hesitantly. "Is this...?" His eyes told him that the painting he held was a genuine Picasso, one that he'd seen and been mesmerised by once before, but he couldn't quite bring himself to believe it.

"It's the real thing, son. The one you admired so much when we had dinner with Mr Harumi last summer. It's all yours now."

Virgil ran a finger over it reverently. He couldn't believe it was his. Or that his father had remembered how taken he'd been with it and been willing to buy it for him. He had a fair idea of the value of the artwork he held. The owner of one of the largest electronics companies in the world might have been a friend of his father's but there was no way he'd just give something like this away. He suddenly felt incredibly touched, realising that his father was trying to make up for his treatment of him over Christmas. He met his father's eyes for a moment, thankful that things were finally right between them.

"Let's have a look then," said Gordon, who was sitting on the other side of the table.

Virgil ignored his brother's outstretched hand, simply turning the canvas around and holding it up for him to see. Gordon squinted at it trying to work out what it was, but before he could say anything, Virgil turned it to show Brains and Beth who were sitting at the far end of the table. Beth admired it but Brains said nothing. He felt worse than ever, thinking of another Picasso which was locked away in a filing cabinet in his office. He soon excused himself, seeking the comfort of his lab once more.

Gordon whispered something to Grandma and she nodded, getting to her feet and asking Beth to help her clear away. They were soon busy in the kitchen, leaving the rest of the family to talk.

Virgil soon went back to staring at his painting whilst Gordon, backed up by Scott and Alan, desperately tried to get their father to tell them what had been going on between Brains and their cousin. Desperate to break the news, but determined to honour his promise to his niece, Jeff tried to divert the conversation to recent events on the island. But apart from the callout to the Chinese research centre everything had been quiet and there was nothing interesting to report. Instead the conversation soon came round to Joel Byron's murder before Grandma returned from the kitchen and decided that it wasn't a suitable topic for the dinner table, forcing them to change the subject.

Beth went to bed that night fairly satisfied with the day's events. The things they'd taken from Byron's apartment were locked away in Brains' lab. Not all of them of course – the various things which could incriminate her were hidden in her room. She'd dispose of them just as soon as she got the opportunity, but for now they'd be safe. Brains still worried her, though – he was obviously stressing over the secrets he was keeping. She'd suggested that he spend the next day or so in the lab in order to give himself a chance to settle down. Hopefully, away from the scene of the crime and back amongst his beloved Thunderbirds, he'd soon find something to distract himself.

Right now, though, Brains was having another sleepless night. He'd hoped that coming back home would have helped him calm down, but being around the Tracy brothers and seeing how happy and relaxed they were had just made him feel even worse. Virgil had been so thrilled at his present, clearly believing his father to be back to his old self. But would any of the boys be so full of cheer in a few weeks? Their father was probably sick again and they had no idea. Any delay in treatment could be fatal, Brains knew, but Jeff was adamant in refusing to take any tests. Last time he and John had tricked him into it but he couldn't ask John for help this time. If only he could think of some other way of getting Jeff to cooperate...

He hid himself in the lab for the next two days, supposedly working but really just worrying about Jeff's health and the murder. It was only when Jeff called him up to his study for a discussion with John about some long-needed upgrades to Thunderbird Five that he finally left his refuge. The three spent a productive hour discussing their plans before John signed off and Brains debated whether or not to have one more go at persuading his employer to see a doctor.

"I spoke to Detective Milne this morning," Jeff told him, causing Brains to jump and blink nervously at him. Jeff didn't notice anything untoward though as he continued, "He tells me there's been no progress in finding Joel Byron's murderer. I was thinking, maybe I should ask Penny to take a look at the case. If anyone can find something the police can't, it's Penny."

Brains paled, stuttered something incomprehensible, then fled from the office. He didn't know what Jeff would make of his actions, but he didn't trust himself to stay there any longer. If Penny got involved and discovered the truth... He couldn't bring himself to think of the consequences. He knew he had to do something to stop Jeff, but what?

Virgil was in the lab when Brains got back. Before Brains' trip to the mainland, they'd been working on some new pieces of equipment and Virgil was keen to show Brains the progress he'd made – not to mention hopeful that he'd find out what was bothering his friend. He hadn't seen him since dinner the night he'd returned and although Beth and his father had assured him everything was fine, he still worried about the man.

"Hey, Brains. How's it going?"

Brains managed a clumsy, non-committal reply, causing Virgil to glance at him in some surprise. His stutter had never sounded so bad and even though his ear was so attuned to his friend's speech that he usually failed to notice the hesitations, right now Virgil was having trouble understanding a word he said.

"Have a look at this," he said, indicating the schematics on the computer screen.

Brains barely glanced at it.

"Brains? Are you alright?" Virgil looked at him in concern.

"I-I'm f-f-fine, V-V-Virgil."

"You don't look well."

"I-I-I'm ok-kay."

"Are you sure? You-"

"I-I-I said I-I-I'm fine!"

Virgil had never heard Brains raise his voice before and he sat wide-eyed in surprise, totally lost for words.

"Okay," he said uncertainly. Brains looked away guiltily and Virgil wondered what on earth was wrong. His friend obviously didn't want to talk though, so Virgil just sat and worked quietly for a while. Casting the occasional concerned glance across at his colleague, he busied himself with his task; loath to broach the subject again yet fully aware that something was very wrong. Eventually the tension in the room became too much and he decided he needed a break.

"Can I get you a coffee? How about something to eat?"

"No!" There was no stutter this time, just an emphatic refusal.

"Right. I'll just get myself something then."

Hesitantly he made for the door, pausing for a moment as he wondered whether or not to have one last try at getting Brains to open up. Seeing the distressed look on the man's face he knew he couldn't leave Brains like this.

"Brains-"

Brains' head shot up and he cast a look of fury at Virgil. "G-g-go aw-away!"

Stunned, Virgil held his hands up, almost in self-defence. "Okay, okay, I get it. You want to be left alone. I'm worried about you though. If you need to talk, Brains..."

Brains dropped his head into his hands. Yes, he wanted to talk and right now it was taking all his self-control not to spill everything to his friend. But how could he betray Jeff? How could he tell Virgil that his father was a murderer – and that Brains himself was an accessory?

"Brains? Come on, I can't leave you like this. Please tell me what's wrong."

It might have been the genuine concern in Virgil's voice, it might have been the comforting hand on his shoulder, but Brains suddenly knew he couldn't keep this to himself anymore. As he considered how to break the news, an idea he'd had that morning but dismissed as totally impractical came back to him. He was desperate, after all.

It came as a relief when Brains spoke to him again, but as soon as Virgil processed his words he became even more concerned. Whatever he'd been expecting Brains to say, this certainly wasn't it.

"V-Virgil? D-do you t-trust me?"

It was a strange question but there was only one answer.

"Of course I do, Brains. I'm surprised you feel you have to ask."

Brains was silent for a long moment. Then he swallowed nervously.

"Are y-you sure? W-would you d-do something if I asked you t-to? E-even if you th-thought it w-was to-totally c-c-crazy?"

Curious now, as well as concerned, Virgil looked at him intently. To his surprise the usually shy Brains kept eye contact.

"Brains, I'd trust you with my life. You know that."

"Y-yes. B-but this is d-different."

"Okay. You want to tell me about it?"

"N-no."

"Right..." Virgil sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. He was about to speak when Brains got in first.

"I n-need you to d-do something for m-me. S-something unusual. Y-you're n-not going to l-like it."

"Try me." Whatever it was, Virgil thought he'd go along with it. Anything to get Brains out of this miserable mood.

Half an hour later Virgil was regretting having anything to do with Brains' scheme. Lying in one of the infirmary beds, wrapped in a couple of thermal blankets hidden beneath the usual bedding, boiling hot and sweating, he wondered just why he was doing this. The drug Brains had just injected into him didn't help – he'd never felt so sick and shaky. For one horrible moment he wondered if Brains had been taken over by some evil force before deciding that that was unlikely. Even so, if he'd known that helping his friend would be so unpleasant he'd definitely have had second thoughts.

He lay back weakly and closed his eyes as his family began to gather at his bedside.

"What's wrong?" It was his father's voice, the panic painfully evident.

"I-I'm n-not sure," Brains lied. "He just c-collapsed."

A gentle hand rested on his hot forehead for a moment. "Virg?" Scott's obvious concern made Virgil feel terribly guilty. If he could have summoned the energy he might have told him it was all part of some devious plan on the part of Brains, but he didn't think he had the strength to open his eyes, let alone speak. Maybe that was why Brains had drugged him, he thought – so he wouldn't crack in the face of his family's desperate worry.

"You don't think it was something he picked up at the research centre do you?" Gordon asked.

"M-maybe," Brains replied. "I-I've run some t-tests. B-but I think w-we should all give a-a b-blood sample j-just in c-case it's something in-infectious."

"Sure." It was Scott's voice again and Virgil could just picture him rolling up his sleeve in readiness.

Jeff stayed by Virgil's side as Brains took blood from the rest of the family. Beth wasn't too keen – she didn't like needles, but Virgil certainly looked dreadful and she didn't fancy ending up in the same situation. She watched Jeff hovering over his son in concern. She hoped Brains' tests didn't pick up the drug she'd been using on him. Although he hadn't had a dose since the night he'd collapsed she guessed there was still enough left in his system to be detected. There was nothing she could do about it though – there would be no way of stopping Jeff from taking the tests. She hoped the various other drugs he took would mask the extra one she and Byron had given him. She consoled herself with the knowledge that even if he did find something, Brains would have no way of knowing what it was. Anyway, she could always blame it on Byron and his spiked drink.

"M-Mr Tracy?" Everyone else had given their blood sample. Only Jeff was left. He rolled up a sleeve distractedly, his eyes still fixed on his middle son. Brains worked efficiently and it was soon over. Jeff moved to take a seat beside his son but Brains stopped him.

"I-I think you sh-should all l-leave n-now. I'll let y-you know what I f-find out."

They weren't happy but they finally gave in, accepting Brains' expert opinion and slowly filing out, each with a final word of encouragement to Virgil. When the last of them – Scott and Jeff – were gone, Brains turned back to Virgil.

"Th-thank you f-for trusting m-me," he said, taking out a syringe and injecting the contents into Virgil's arm. "This w-will make you f-feel better."

Sure enough within a few minutes Virgil was starting to feel more like himself.

"So are you going to tell me what that was all about?" he asked in between sips of water. He could barely keep his eyes open, but he was desperate to know what was going on. "I don't like worrying my family like that, Brains. Especially Dad. Not after everything he's been through."

"I-I n-need you to t-trust m-me," Brains said, somewhat forcefully. "G-get some s-sleep."

Virgil protested that he was fine, that he really needed to know what was going on, but he was too exhausted to put up much of a fight. Within minutes he was fast asleep.

Brains headed across to his desk. He still hadn't worked out what he was going to tell his friend. Really, it all depended on the results of the test he was about to perform. Selecting one of the vials of blood, he smeared some of the contents onto a glass slide, placing it under the lens of his microscope. He stared at it for a moment. Then he took another few drops of blood from the sample and dropped them into a test tube containing a clear liquid. Within seconds the liquid bubbled and turned a vivid shade of blue. Brains nearly dropped it, so great was his shock. Whatever he'd expected to see, it certainly wasn't this.

With trembling hands he put the test tube back in its rack. Then he began to think. Suddenly he let out an anguished cry before smacking his fists against his head. How on earth had he not realised before...?

"What is it Brains?" Virgil had been woken by his friend's cry. He was well enough now to get to his feet and move across to the desk. Brains said nothing but the bright blue liquid in the test tube told Virgil that someone had a major problem. "Whose blood is that?"

Brains looked up at him. For once he didn't stutter as he met Virgil's eyes.

"Your father's."

"Is he sick again? Is that what this was all about? You think he's had a relapse but you don't want to worry him?" Virgil was breathless with panic.

That might have been Brains' theory fifteen minutes ago, but not anymore. "N-no, Virgil, h-he's n-not s-sick. I-I wish it w-was that."

"Huh?" Virgil stared at him. "Brains, you're scaring me. What's going on?"

Brains ignored the question, instead reaching for another needle. He tried to prepare his own arm for the blood test, but his hands were shaking too much. Finally he looked up at a bewildered Virgil, holding out the syringe.

"I-I n-need an-another f-f-favour."

"Okay," Virgil said slowly, wondering if he was still under the influence of whatever Brains had injected into him. He'd be more than happy for this to be some kind of hallucination, but he knew it was all too real as he took the syringe and did as Brains asked, handing the vial of blood to his friend once he was finished.

He watched as the man added a few drops of blood to a test tube. The liquid turned a paler shade of blue this time and Brains sat back and stared at it. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry as he finally understood exactly what had been going on. At least he thought he did. Just to be fair he tested one more sample of blood. This one remained stubbornly red. Finally he turned to Virgil.

"I-I've g-got s-something t-to t-tell you."


	36. Chapter 35

_Sorry this is a bit short - it's been one of those weeks (yes, again!). Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, especially those of you I can't reply to._

Chapter Thirty-Five

Brains had decided that if he was to confess he'd better do it properly. Asking a confused and anxious Virgil to contact John, he went to find Scott. The three oldest brothers could decide amongst themselves what to tell the rest of the family, but Brains, mostly out of respect for Jeff Tracy, though partly due to his own deep sense of shame, wanted as small an audience as possible. Plus he remembered Alan's impetuous actions after the discovery that his cousin had worked as an escort. The last thing he wanted was a repeat performance. Even after the story was told there would be a lot of hard decisions to be made and he doubted that the youngest member of the family would find the news easy to handle. He wasn't too sure how the older brothers would react either.

John, oblivious to the drama which was unfolding on the island, greeted Virgil cheerfully. But before his brother could tell him what was going on, an incoming call distracted him and he announced to Virgil that their father was calling in.

"John, don't tell him you've talked to me!"

"Why?" John's hand hovered over the switch which would connect him to his father. "What's going on?"

"No idea," Virgil told him truthfully. "But he's probably calling to tell you I'm sick. Don't tell him I'm okay. Promise me, John. You can't let him know I called you."

John looked doubtful, wondering if this was some kind of prank. But Virgil looked so serious that he gave his assent, promising not to tell their father that Virgil was okay. He didn't like it though.

Sure enough Jeff appeared on screen looking pale and anxious. He gently broke the news that Virgil had collapsed, apparently overcome with some kind of infection. John, immediately concerned at the state of his father, opened his mouth to tell him he was wrong, that Virgil was really fine. But then he remembered his promise to his brother. He knew Virgil wouldn't be doing something like this for fun, there had to be something else going on. He hated himself for not putting his father's mind at rest as he merely asked the man to keep him informed of any developments before signing off and launching into a furious rant at his middle brother, demanding an explanation which Virgil simply didn't have.

It hadn't come as much of a surprise to Brains to find Scott pacing outside the infirmary doors. Feeling a pang of guilt at the eldest brother's fearful expression, he said nothing as he first checked up and down the corridor in case anyone else was lurking. Then he caught hold of Scott's arm and pulled him inside.

"Brains, what's wrong? Is Virgil-?" He broke off as he turned to his brother's bed to see it empty. His momentary panic was quelled at the sight of Virgil sitting at Brains' desk, apparently fit and well. But that just raised a whole lot of new questions and his reaction was much the same as John's.

"What the hell's going on? Virgil? Are you okay? You were at death's door just now. How come you're suddenly cured?"

"Yeah, well..." Virgil said uncomfortably. "You'd better ask Brains about that."

Scott turned to the scientist in confusion. "He's okay?"

"Y-yes, Scott. There w-was never anything w-wrong with him."

"_What?_ Virg? Don't tell me this was some kind of joke. Everyone's worried sick about you."

He turned back to the door. "I need to let them know what's going on."

"No!" Virgil grabbed him before he could open the door, hanging onto his arm so he couldn't use his watch. "You need to listen to Brains. Something's going on with Dad. Brains did a blood test."

"Dad?" Scott sank down onto a chair. Like Virgil he immediately assumed that his father was sick again.

"This whole charade was just to get a sample of Dad's blood?" John asked, startling his older brother who hadn't noticed him before.

"You didn't know anything about this either?" Scott asked, shooting another glare at Virgil and Brains.

John shook his head. "Not even I would come up with something this twisted," he told his older brother before turning his attention back to Brains who was looking even more uncomfortable than he had a few moments ago. "Come on then, Brains, what's wrong with Dad?"

"I-I tried to g-get him to h-have a blood t-test but he said n-no," Brains told him, remembering just how vehement Jeff had been every time he'd rejected the scientist's request. "H-he said h-he'd been t-tested enough a-and he was s-sick of n-needles. I c-couldn't think of a-any other w-way. I-I c-couldn't wait until h-he saw his d-doctor."

"So you got Virgil to help you trick us," Scott said, still a little angry – he'd been frantic with worry and he didn't actually feel much better knowing that his brother was in fact fine.

"It wasn't pleasant," Virgil said. "But Brains got what he needed. I'm still waiting to hear what he found out though." He looked pointedly at his friend, wishing Brains would get on with it.

Brains hesitated for a moment before picking up the test tube containing the blue liquid and handing it to Scott.

"I-It shouldn't be b-blue," he said unnecessarily.

"So he's sick again?" John asked, his worst fears seemingly coming true.

"Apparently not," Virgil told him, shrugging his shoulders when Scott turned to him in the hope of getting some more information.

"So what _is_ it?" Scott asked. "I swear, Brains, if you don't tell us what's going on..."

Brains took the test tube back, swirling the liquid around for a moment and staring at it whilst he gathered his thoughts.

"Brains?" Even the usually calm John sounded panicked now. "What's wrong with Dad?"

Brains swallowed nervously before announcing,

"I-I b-believe y-your father's been d-drugged."

"_What?"_

"_Who?_

"_When?"_

Between the three of them, John, Virgil and Scott had managed to ask all the questions Brains thought he'd already found the answers to. He said nothing for a moment, though, giving the brothers a moment to work it out for themselves. It didn't take long. After all, there was only one possible suspect.

It was Scott who was first to react.

"I'll kill her!" He was on his feet and racing for the door. Virgil managed to tackle him before he could actually get it open, dragging him back over to Brains' desk.

"Calm down!" he said, hanging onto his brother until he was sure Scott wasn't going to go charging off again. "I know how you feel, but if you go rushing in now anything could happen. Especially when Dad's full of this stuff. I don't want another fight. We have to work things out properly."

"But she's drugged our father..." Scott began.

"...and she knows all about International Rescue," Virgil reminded him. "We have to be careful. If she knows we're onto her and she gets away we're in real trouble. Anyway, we have to know more. Why did she do it?"

"Oh, come on, Virg," Scott said. "She wanted Dad's money. We were right all along."

"Well she's got it. But she also knows all about us. It's not so easy anymore, Scott. Just calm down a minute and think about this rationally." John joined his middle brother in trying to calm Scott down.

Scott struggled for a moment before the logic of his brothers' arguments finally got through and he gave up the fight.

You okay?" Virgil asked, loosening his grip on Scott's shoulders and watching his brother warily.

Scott nodded, trying to get his breath back. "Let go, Virg. I'm fine."

Virgil relinquished his hold. "Okay," he said, trying to catch his own breath. Scott was a tough enough opponent even when Virgil was fit. After everything Brains had put him through that afternoon Virgil was ready for another lie-down.

"Brains, before we go after Beth, what else can you tell us? What is this drug?" John tried to get things back under control.

"I-I d-don't know. I-I n-need a s-sample. B-but y-your f-father hasn't b-been h-himself lately."

"He certainly hasn't," John said, remembering just how irritable and erratic his father's behaviour had been for the past couple of months. Ever since Beth had arrived on the island, in fact. Like Scott and Virgil he could see no other possible explanation.

"Whose is that?" Virgil asked suddenly, indicating the second sample of blood which Brains had tested.

"M-mine. I-I d-don't seem to have h-had such a strong d-dose. Though I-I guess y-your father h-has b-been taking it f-for l-longer."

"New York?" John asked, thinking this had to be the only time Beth would have been able to drug the reclusive genius. Though why she would have wanted to drug him was something of a mystery.

Brains nodded. The mention of the city reminded him of the next piece of news he had to deliver and he felt suddenly sick.

"Th-there's s-something e-else," he said, so softly that the brothers could hardly hear him.

"What, Brains?" Scott asked. Like his brothers, he could see that the man was tearing himself apart over something and he had a horrible feeling that it wasn't just because he'd been drugged.

Nervously and shamefully, stuttering more than he'd done in years, Brains told them what had happened on the night of Byron's murder and in the days which had followed. The brothers listened intently, wearing identical expressions of horror as Brains told them what their father had done. Brains had expected another violent reaction from Scott, but even he was so stunned by what he heard that he just sat still and silent in his seat, staring miserably down at his hands which had started to shake a little.

"Dad wouldn't do something like that." Virgil's voice was little more than a whisper when he finally spoke.

Scott reached out to put a hand on his brother's shoulder wishing he could agree. "I don't want to believe it either. But he's been so aggressive lately. All those outbursts of temper and the awful things he's said. Remember everything he did to you? I hate to say it Virg, but if he was full of this drug he could have done anything."

"But..." Virgil trailed off. Despite everything he didn't want to believe it. "How do you know it wasn't Beth? She's the one we know has been up to something and we've only got her word for what happened."

"I know how you feel, Virg, but why would she want to kill Byron? If he found out about IR then the only one with a motive is Dad." John had never looked so desolate.

"But why would she risk getting herself arrested by covering it up?" Virgil protested. Even though he'd suffered the most because of his father's recent behaviour, he just couldn't bring himself to believe that the man could have gone that far.

"I-I think she r-really d-does c-care about h-him," Brains sighed.

"She cares about the money, you mean," Scott laughed bitterly. "Anyway, if it hadn't been for her drug he'd never have done it. It's all her fault. No wonder she didn't want anyone finding out what he did."

"So what do we do now?" John asked. "If we call her on this she'll cause trouble for Dad. This isn't going to be easy, Scott."

Scot said nothing for a moment, still trying to get over the shock of what he'd been told. He watched Brains, who had returned to his desk and was looking at the other blood samples thoughtfully. Scott followed his gaze, welcoming the chance to think of something other than the fact that his father was a killer.

"You think some of the others might be drugged as well?" he asked.

"It's p-possible," Brains said, selecting some more of the glass vials and subjecting them to the same tests to which he'd put Jeff's sample.

"Gordon's always been on our side," John said slowly. "Grandma too. The only one who's really gone out of his way for her is Alan. I thought it was just because of the way she's helped Tin-Tin..."

"A-Alan and T-Tin-T-Tin are clear now," Brains said, completing his final test.

"But were they a few weeks ago?" Virgil asked. "I knew Tin-Tin would never have given us away under normal circumstances. I put it down to her being upset after the attack, but if she was drugged, then that explains a lot."

"She was very quick to defend Beth when we found out about the escort agency," Scott said. "She didn't have much time for her before that. We should have known something wasn't right."

It was Virgil's turn to put a comforting hand on his brother's arm. "I'm guessing that when we can think about this properly we'll see a lot of things in a different light. You couldn't have known, Scott. She took us all in."

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure she didn't drug either of us. We've got no excuse for letting her get away with it."

"Come on guys, you can beat yourselves up later. We need to know who else Beth's been doping," John said. "Even if there's nothing in their blood I believe you can still find traces in hair and nails, right, Brains?"

Brains nodded. "W-we could t-test them if you c-could get a s-sample."

"I'll do it," Scott said.

"How?" John asked. "Are you going to tell them what's going on?"

"No." Scott was emphatic. "I know we said no more secrets, but we can't tell them. Not this. They can't know about Dad."

"But they'll need to know about Beth," Virgil said.

"They will," Scott said coldly. "But you were right before. We need to know exactly what's going on. Then we tell the others. And then we talk to Beth. She's not going to get away with this."

There was silence for a moment. They were all startled when Brains' watch beeped.

"Y-yes, Mr T-Tracy?" Brains hoped his voice didn't give him away.

"Any news on Virgil?"

"I m-managed to find a t-treatment. He'll b-be okay in a-about twenty-f-four hours."

"You're sure? What was it? Is anyone else infected?"

"Quite s-sure." Brains began some complicated explanation which he knew would be beyond Jeff's comprehension. Sure enough, the older man soon cut in. All that was really important as far as he was concerned was that his son was going to be alright.

"That's good news."

The relief in his father's voice was painful for Virgil to hear. His father did care about him then, it was only the drugs in his system which had made him act so erratically these past couple of months.

"Can I see him?"

"N-not just y-yet," Brains said, much to Virgil's relief. He hadn't relished the idea of another shot of Brains' drug. He wasn't looking forward to a day in the infirmary though – even though he knew he had to make things look convincing. They couldn't afford to let Beth become suspicious.

"Thank you, Brains," Jeff said. "I'll let the others know – although I imagine Scott's still hanging around outside the infirmary. It might be quicker for you to break the news."

When Jeff ended the call the four men looked at each other uncertainly.

"We need to get a sample of this drug," John finally said. "Virg, you'd better search her room."

"Why me?" Virgil asked.

"Because you won't be at dinner tonight," Scott said. "It's our best chance. I'll make sure she doesn't go to her room for anything."

"Dad's calling in," John said suddenly. "I'll get back to you later." He signed off.

"Well," Scott said. "I guess I should get out of here."

"Be nice to Beth," Virgil said, walking to the door with him. "And keep an eye on Dad."

"He was going to take her flying this afternoon," Scott said. "I guess that's off now, but it worries me that she might be competent enough to fly the jet by herself. I wish she didn't have that means of escape."

"So don't give her a reason to run away," Virgil told him. "We've got to keep her happy, Scott. If we don't..."

He didn't need to finish. Scott knew as well as he did that there was a whole lot more at stake now than the secrecy of International Rescue.


	37. Chapter 36

_Sorry this is so late - just as things settled down at work my laptop picked up a virus (that was fun!). As always a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, especially Whirlgirl (I can't say how much I appreciate all the feedback you give me), Sunny and Rachel who I can't thank personally. _

Chapter Thirty-Six

Scott was used to keeping his feelings under control, presenting an aura of calm when all around him was chaos. But he'd never had to fight so hard to stop himself from cracking as he did that afternoon when he joined his father and Beth in the lounge. It was hard to see his father so upset over Virgil when he knew that with just a few words he could make it right. But it was doubly difficult as he watched Beth fussing over the man, her insistence that Brains would make everything better making him feel sick, especially as his father looked at her so fondly as he patted her hand.

"You haven't had much chance to see him since we came back, have you? When this is over maybe the two of you should take some time off together. You're away on that first aid course next week, aren't you? Maybe Brains could go along with you." Beth's frown made him remember that he was supposed to be keeping the relationship quiet, but a glance across at Scott reassured him that his son hadn't registered his comment. At that moment Scott was lost in his thoughts, presumably full of anxiety for his brother.

Scott was indeed anxious, but it wasn't Virgil he was worrying about. He'd forgotten all about Beth's upcoming course. The last thing he wanted was for Beth to get off the island, even if Brains was around to keep an eye on her. He'd have to put a stop to it. There was no way he was going to allow his friend to endure another vacation with Beth. Who knew what she'd get him to do next time?

Which, of course, led him onto thoughts of his father... He found it hard to look at him. Could he really believe that he'd beaten another man to death? To his sorrow he had to admit he could. His father might not be as strong as he once was, but he'd worked hard to regain his fitness over the past few months. Scott consoled himself with the knowledge that such an action was so out of character that it had to be the fault of the drug. He'd never have done it otherwise. Even in the heat of the moment, with the future of International Rescue at stake, his father would have tried to negotiate, tried to find some way of stopping Byron which didn't involve violence. It was all Beth's fault, he thought, and, as she touched his shoulder and asked him if he was feeling alright, he once again found himself fighting to keep himself from telling her that it was all over, that he knew exactly what she'd done - before he picked her up and threw her into the sea! Soon, he thought, avoiding her eyes. Very soon...

"I'm fine," he muttered.

"Don't worry about Virgil, son," his father said. "You heard what Brains said. Everything's going to be fine."

"Yeah," Scott agreed, little conviction in his voice. He got to his feet. "I think I'm going to call Penny."

"You do that," Jeff said. "Ask her if she's had any more thoughts about the idea I ran past her this morning."

Scott looked enquiringly back at his father, but at that moment Tin-Tin came in. Not sure how to react around the girl he made his escape, debating whether to call into the infirmary, then deciding it would be best to keep his distance just in case anyone saw him going in when Virgil was supposed to be in isolation.

"Hey, Scott! Any more news on Virg?"

It was Alan. Scott wondered what his brother would say if he knew that he might have been drugged by Beth. He knew he was right to want to keep everything from the young man until they knew exactly what was going on and had worked out what to do, but even so, his brother's concern for Virgil made him feel terrible. He wished Brains had come up with some other way of getting his father to take a blood test.

He slung an arm around his brother. "Brains says he'll be okay. You know Virg, tomorrow we'll be wondering what all the fuss was about."

"Guess so." Alan didn't look any more cheerful.

"How are things with you and Tin-Tin?" Scott asked.

Scott wouldn't have thought it was possible, but Alan looked even more depressed.

"Just the same. I've tried talking to her but she insists it's over."

"What does Beth say?"

"To give her time. I know she's tried to put a good word in for me, but it hasn't worked."

"You're pleased she's on the team?" Scott was curious to know just how his brother felt about their cousin.

"Yeah, I guess so. Whatever she did in the past she seems to have put it all behind her now and she did well on that rescue. Why? You're still not sure about her?"

Scott shrugged.

"If she was going to betray us she'd have done it by now," Alan pointed out. "She's okay, Scott. You said yourself she was coming on well with her training. No one would put up with you pushing them around like that if they weren't serious about joining IR."

"Maybe you're right." Scott ruffled his brother's hair, apologising when he accidentally pulled out a few strands. "I guess I'm going to see if there's any more news on Virg."

He made his way back to the infirmary wondering if it would be as easy to get a sample of Tin-Tin's hair. Despite Alan's enthusiasm about Beth he didn't believe his brother was still drugged. After all, Beth had been good to him. She'd done nothing to give him any reason to doubt her aside from her initial lie. She'd fooled them all to some degree. Scott himself had been coming around to the idea of her being a permanent fixture in IR until Brains' bombshell. In some ways he was pleased Alan was so friendly towards her: the more secure Beth felt, the less likely she was to suspect that anyone was plotting against her.

In the infirmary, Brains and Virgil were sitting in silence. Brains couldn't look at his friend, feeling totally humiliated after his confession. It didn't matter how often Virgil tried to reassure him, he just couldn't help feeling that he should have guessed weeks ago that Jeff had been drugged. No matter that no one else had worked it out either - as Virgil repeatedly pointed out - Brains was determined to blame himself, guilt over New York still eating away at him. As a result he was slumped miserably in his chair, staring at the blood samples and wishing it was dinnertime so that he and Virgil could search Beth's room and find out exactly what she'd been doing to Jeff Tracy – and to him.

Virgil had asked him what effect the drug had had on him, but Brains wasn't really sure. He tried to think of a time when Beth could have used it, hoping that it would have been before she persuaded him to cover up Byron's murder, but, as desperately as he wanted it to be true, he knew it wasn't. What he'd done then, he'd done because he hadn't been strong enough to stand up against her. Okay, he'd wanted to protect Jeff and as a consequence, his friends and International Rescue, but he knew that his actions that awful night had been of his own choosing. The following day, however... He remembered suggesting that they talk to Penny. After all, what was done was done, so what could it hurt to seek a little advice and reassurance. It was Penny, after all, she'd never betray them and she might well have a few useful ideas. Beth had brought him a coffee, insisted he have a refill... then, after once more telling him it was a bad idea and swearing him to secrecy, she'd left him alone. And somehow - he'd put it down to Beth's powers of persuasion at the time - the idea had lost its attraction. Brains knew now that the drug which had made him so suggestible had been in the coffee. With the amount there appeared to be in Jeff's system - he drank a _lot_ of coffee, often prepared by his niece - no wonder his behaviour had been uncharacteristically erratic lately, with Beth always the beneficiary of whatever strange decision he made. Oh, it all made sense. _Why_ hadn't he seen it before?

Virgil eventually gave up trying to make Brains feel better, recognising a hopeless task when he saw one. He still found it hard to accept all that he'd been told and, whilst he was utterly relieved that all the friction with his father could more than likely be put down to the drug, he still didn't want to believe that they'd let Beth get away with so much. Now that he knew about the drug it all seemed so obvious. If only he hadn't been so wrapped up in his own feelings, if only he'd been able to look at the situation logically, he thought he might have worked it out earlier. From the brief conversation he'd had with John half an hour ago when Brains had gone off to get some things from his lab, he knew his older brother felt the same way. Scott too, he supposed, hoping his eldest brother was managing to keep himself calm in Beth's presence.

His fears on that score were alleviated when Scott announced via the wrist-comm that he was outside the infirmary. Brains went over to let him in.

"I've got Alan's hair for you," Scott announced, handing over the strands he'd just pulled out of his brother's head.

Brains thanked him, though he informed him that he didn't have the necessary equipment to test it on the island.

"I'll get Tin-Tin's then I'll fly out to the mainland tomorrow," Scott told him. "How long will it take?"

"A f-few h-hours, b-but they w-won't d-do it straight a-away," Brains told him.

"They will if I offer them enough incentive," Scott said. Brains guessed that between Scott's formidable personality and the likely price he'd offer to pay, the job would be given priority. He felt better knowing that they were finally making progress.

"Is that yours or...?" Scott caught sight of the painting Virgil had set down beside him on the bed.

"Byron's," Virgil said gloomily, picking up the canvas and staring at it, unable to believe that this was the second Picasso original he'd touched in the past couple of days. "Brains brought it along for me to see."

"B-Beth is g-going to w-want it d-destroyed," Brains said nervously.

"_No!"_ Virgil's horror would have been laughable if the situation hadn't been so serious. "Brains, you can't... you just can't."

Brains looked even more distraught. He didn't like the idea either, although there was surely no other way. Thankfully he hadn't seen too much of Beth lately, so there had been no opportunity to discuss the fate of the things they'd taken from Byron's apartment, but he knew he couldn't avoid her forever, especially when Jeff would be watching to make sure their relationship didn't falter now that they were back on the island.

He pointed this out, only to have Scott inform him that the senior Tracy was planning another little trip for the couple.

"Don't worry, though," Scott told him. "She's not going anywhere. Right now I want Beth where I can keep an eye on her. I was thinking of getting Penny over early. Once we're ready to confront Beth we could do with having her along."

"You're not going to tell her what's happened?" Virgil asked. "We haven't even told Gordon or Alan yet, remember."

"She'll need to know about Beth eventually," Scott reminded his brother. "As for the other, of course I'm not going to say anything. I'm as desperate as you are to protect Dad."

Virgil nodded. "Only half an hour till dinner," he pointed out, glancing at the clock. "You'll let us know when it's safe to search her room?"

"I'll signal you when it's all clear. You should have plenty of time. If there's any problem I'll let you know." He got up. "I'll come back later. Hopefully by then you'll have some news about whatever it is she's been giving Dad."

Scott made his way to his room to change for dinner. Finding himself with ten minutes to spare he put in a call to Penny.

"Scott! I was going to call you after you'd all finished dinner. How is Virgil?"

"You heard?"

"Yes, your father told me. He said he's going to be alright."

"Yes," Scott said softly, wishing he could tell Penny the truth. Right now he needed her advice and comfort more than ever.

"That's good. I'll be sure to bring him something to cheer him up when I come over."

"About that, Penny... I know we said we'd start Beth's training in a couple of weeks, but how are you set for starting earlier?"

"Oh, Scott, I'm sorry. Your father's given me a new mission. I'll be in New York."

"New York?" Scott didn't like the sound of this.

"That's right. Jeff wants me to look into Joel Byron's murder. The police don't seem to be making much progress and your father wonders if they simply don't know where to look. Given that International Rescue is already linked to Mr Byron due to the kidnapping, it seems logical for me to see if I can find anything out."

"You can't!" Scott snapped at Penny before he could stop himself. The last thing he needed was Penny inadvertently discovering his father's role in Byron's death.

"I can't?" Penny asked, more than a little surprised.

"I mean, there are other things that you could be doing. Why not leave the police to do their job? You still haven't found the guy who attacked Tin-Tin. Maybe you should be working on that." Scott knew it sounded as if he was criticising Penny, but right now he didn't know what else to do. There was no way he could let her loose in New York. And, until he'd discussed the matter with John and Virgil – Brains too, since he was the one in danger of arrest – he didn't dare confess everything to her. Not to mention the sense of betrayal Gordon and Alan would feel if they discovered that Penny had found out before them.

Of course, Penny had no idea what was going through Scott's mind. The coldness of her tone made it clear that she'd taken offence to this apparent disparagement of her recent efforts. "As you know, Scott, the man who attacked Tin-Tin has apparently changed his identity. Since the rather large reward your father put up has failed to provide us with any further information, it seems - as unfortunate as it might be - that the man has evaded us. I assure you that I haven't given up, but it may take some time."

"What about Beth?" Scott asked. "If she's going to be any use to us we need her fully trained. Surely that should be your priority?"

"You worked out her schedule," Penny pointed out. "Perhaps you should have considered that at the time. I fully intend to follow your father's instructions, Scott. If you have a problem with that perhaps you should discuss it with him."

"But..."

"Scott, I'm going to New York. Perhaps I can redeem myself in your eyes by finding this particular criminal. I don't seem to have impressed you very much recently elsewhere." She tried, but she couldn't quite hide the hurt she was feeling.

"Penny, I didn't mean-"

"Goodbye, Scott."

Scott found himself looking at an ordinary watch-face. Barely resisting the desire to punch the wall, he threw himself onto the bed wondering how a bad day had just got a whole lot worse.

No one was surprised when Scott was out of sorts at dinner, putting it down to anxiety over Virgil and frustration that he wasn't allowed to see his brother. He picked at his food, ignoring the concerned looks he was getting from the others and barely responding to their enquiries as to his state of mind. It was all he could do to stop himself snapping at Grandma when she'd told him for the third time that everything was going to be alright, but when Beth too expressed her concern for him he had to leave the table to give himself a breathing space. Only the need to make sure no one wandered off and discovered what Virgil and Brains were up to forced him back to the table where the meal seemed to drag on interminably.

Meanwhile, Virgil and Brains had left the infirmary and slipped unnoticed along the hallways until they reached Beth's room. Brains overrode the code for the door and they hurried inside, only relaxing when the door slid closed behind them.

"Okay, Johnny, we're in. Where do we start?" Virgil asked. John had insisted that everything be transmitted back to him. He couldn't bear just sitting and waiting to hear what happened.

"Underwear drawer?" John grinned. He didn't need to see Brains' face to know that the man would be blushing.

Unsurprisingly Brains ignored John's suggestion, turning to the wardrobe and leaving Virgil to search the drawers. Sure enough John was right – tucked neatly away amongst the ribbon and lace was a small glass bottle.

"Got it, Brains!" Virgil called, pulling it out and handing it over. Brains took it and quickly poured the contents into a container he'd brought with him. Since the liquid was clear he refilled the bottle from the tap, hoping that Beth would never notice the difference – at least not until she tried her drug on some other unsuspecting victim.

Virgil replaced the bottle and tidied the drawer, making sure it looked undisturbed.

"That was interesting," John smirked. He got some strange images from his brothers' watches, but the contents of a girl's underwear drawer had to be one of the most enjoyable. Just a pity it was his cousin's...

"V-Virgil, I-I think I-I've found s-something."

"What?" Virgil hurried across to the wardrobe where Brains had opened up the suitcase he'd used to move Byron's body. The pair of them stared at a laptop and phone.

"Byron's?" Virgil asked.

"I don't see who else they could belong to," John said. "Try turning them on."

"Battery's flat on the phone," Virgil said after a few moments. "Scott's got this model though so we can charge it up easily enough. What about the laptop, Brains?"

Brains shook his head. "N-nothing I-I can d-do without a p-password."

"Can you scan it, Brains?" John asked.

"Y-yes," Brains said. "I-I'll have to g-get the equipment." With a promise that he'd be back in five minutes, Brains left the room. For want of anything better to do Virgil had one last look around, finally returning to the suitcase and running his hands through the pockets in the side.

"What's that?" John asked as his brother drew out a leather-bound book.

"Diary," Virgil told him.

"Has she recorded her evil schemes for us?" John asked. "That'll make things easier. _Dear Diary, today I met my cousins. John's so much better-looking than the others. Drugged my uncle then stole his money..."_

Virgil cut across his brother. "It's not hers."

"Whose is it?"

Virgil held it so that John could see the initials on the front.

"JB? Byron? I can see a reason for taking his phone and laptop, but why would she want his diary?"

Virgil was flicking through it. "There are some pages missing."

"Why would Beth tear pages out of Byron's diary? It can't be anything to do with the murder - or Dad. He never had anything to do with him until the kidnapping."

"It's not Dad," Virgil told him. "The page for the day he had dinner with Byron is still there."

The brothers stared at each other, trying to make sense of all this. Before they could say any more, however, they were startled by the sound of the door sliding open. Virgil almost made a dive for cover under the bed before he worked out that it was only Brains coming back.

"I-I took S-Scott's phone," he said, oblivious to the panic he'd caused. "W-we can swap them a-and find out what's on this one."

"Good idea, Brains," Virgil said, making sure the phone was turned off before placing it in the suitcase. The last thing they needed was for it to ring and alert Beth to the switch. He filled his friend in on the latest discovery as Brains downloaded the data from Byron's laptop.

"With a bit of luck you'll find something to tell us what was happening on the missing dates," Virgil said. Surely between the phone and the laptop, Byron's - and Beth's - secrets would be revealed.

Ten minutes later, with everything safely restored to its correct place and Beth's room looking just as it had before, Virgil and Brains were back in the infirmary.

Scott joined them half an hour later. "What did you find?"

Virgil explained. "Sorry about your phone, but we needed to make sure nothing was out of place in case she checked. We can swap them over again later."

"Don't worry about it," Scott said. "What about this data?"

Brains had transferred the information he'd copied from Byron's laptop onto his own computer but he wasn't having any luck in reading it. "I-it's en-encrypted," he told them. "I-I'm sure I-I can c-crack it b-but it's going to take some t-time."

"I could do it faster," John said. "That's if you can get me down there. I'd like to be around when you confront Beth anyway."

"It's not time for a rotation," Scott said. "And I can't see Al volunteering to go up early."

"We could t-tell him why we n-need him to," Brains said.

"There's no way we'll convince him to leave if he knows what Beth's been up to," Virgil pointed out. "He's going to want to be here when we speak to her. And if he was drugged too he deserves to be in on it."

"You're right," Scott said. He thought for a moment. "Looks like there's only one thing for it. Sorry, Virg."

"What?" Virgil said uneasily as Brains and Scott exchanged glances. "Oh, no. No, Scott. I'm not doing that again."

"But if you have a relapse and you're at death's door Dad will have to bring John down," Scott said. "I don't want to put you through it and I hate to worry Dad and the others again but it's the best way I can think of to get John home quickly."

Virgil didn't like it but he didn't have any better ideas. Even so he asked Brains to have one last go at hacking into Byron's files, hoping for a last-minute miracle. Scott left the infirmary, deciding that he'd better show his face in the lounge again in case someone wondered where he kept disappearing to. He returned a couple of hours later to find a sullen Virgil preparing for another dose of Brains' drug.

"You know, we could use Beth's drug on Dad," Virgil suggested hopefully, though he wasn't surprised when the others refused.

"Dad's had enough of it," Scott said. "Anyway, Brains needs all of it to test. Sorry, Virg. We're going to have to do this the hard way."

_"We?"_ Virgil muttered sarcastically, holding out his arm and flinching as Brains injected the drug. "Just hurry up and get everything sorted."

"We will," Scott said. "Half an hour at the most, Virg. Just long enough for Dad to see that you're sick again." He patted his brother on the shoulder before making his way to his room to await the call which would tell the family that Virgil was once again in trouble. He didn't like making his brother suffer, but one thing was for sure, it was something else that Beth was going to have to pay for.


	38. Chapter 37

_Little bit late, sorry - but hoping to have another chapter up on the weekend to make up for it! Bee_

Chapter Thirty-Seven

Brains wasn't looking forward to telling Jeff that Virgil had taken a turn for the worse. The fact that the middle Tracy son was in no real danger didn't make things any easier: Jeff was going to be devastated – and more than likely furious. Sure enough, upon hearing the news that Virgil had apparently reacted badly to the medication Brains had administered, the frantic father was soon on his way to the infirmary, his sons and Grandma close behind.

"Good luck, Brains," John said from the vid-screen. At that moment he was rather glad he was far away in space. An anxious, angry Jeff Tracy wasn't fun to be around at the best of times, and, with large quantities of Beth's mysterious drug still in his system, the astronaut didn't want to think about how badly his father was likely to react.

Jeff practically broke the door down in his haste to reach his ailing son. Pausing only to shoot Brains a look of utter contempt, he rushed across to Virgil, fearfully registering how ill his son was looking before turning back to the scientist and taking a deep breath in preparation for giving Brains the lecture of his life.

It was Scott who came to the rescue, arriving just in time to defend his friend. Brains wasn't a good liar – how he'd convinced everyone this was for real the first time round was still a mystery to the eldest Tracy brother, but he wasn't doing nearly so well this time. In the face of Jeff at his most terrifying, the man was practically cowering. Even Scott had to brace himself before he intervened.

"Dad, it's not Brains' fault!" He stepped in between the two men. "Come on, you know he wouldn't do anything to hurt Virg. These things happen sometimes. It's just bad luck."

Jeff breathed heavily for a moment before the fury faded from his eyes and he turned back to Virgil in despair.

"I'm sorry, Brains. I just... I hate seeing him like this."

"Will he be alright?" Grandma was at Virgil's side now and the concern in her voice made Scott feel unbelievably guilty. He just hoped everyone would understand the lengths he, John, Virgil and Brains had been forced to go to in order to bring down Beth.

"H-He'll b-be fine," Brains assured her, hating himself for what he was putting her through.

"That's what you said last time," Jeff couldn't help muttering. "You're sure you've got the treatment right now?"

"Y-Yes, M-Mr T-Tracy," Brains murmured, moving over to join the others at Virgil's bedside. Noticing that the middle son appeared to be asleep, he flashed Scott an anxious look. Virgil was supposed to be asking for John right about now.

"Virg?" Scott called, shaking his brother's shoulder, digging his fingers in hard as he did so in order to get his brother's attention. "You okay? We're all here – well, not _John_, of course..."

Virgil managed to get his eyes open enough to look up at the crowd around his bed before glancing over to the vid-screen and remembering what he was supposed to be doing.

"Want John," he mumbled before letting his eyes close again. He knew he should be making more of a plea for his brother's presence but he really didn't think he could manage another coherent word. Let Scott and Brains sort it – it was their fault he was feeling like this again, anyway.

John had managed to pick up his cue and was now begging his father to be allowed to come home.

"I want to be there, Dad. I hate it when someone's sick and I'm stuck up here. And he was asking for me, you heard him."

"But son, Scott and Alan would have to come and get you. That would leave us short-handed. Anyway, you wouldn't be able to drag Scott away from Virgil, you know that."

"I-I want you a-all to l-leave," Brains announced. "V-Virgil n-needs to rest. N-no v-visitors."

"But-" Scott put up a token protest for the benefit of those not in on the subterfuge. Brains responded by repeating his command with impressive force, even putting out a hand to push a surprised Gordon back towards the door.

"There you are, John, you wouldn't be able to see him even if you came back."

"But Dad-"

"It's not possible, John!"

Scott took advantage of the fact that everyone was either looking at his father or at the vid-screen to poke the sleeping Virgil sharply in the ribs. It had the desired effect of waking his brother up and making him yelp in surprise and pain. Everyone once more turned their attention to him.

"Are you alright, Virgil?" Grandma asked gently.

Virgil stared up at her wearily. As much as he loved his grandmother, right now he wished she'd just go away and leave him in peace. Only then would Brains be able to give him the antidote he was craving.

"Johnny wants to come back and see how you're doing," Scott told him.

"That's right, Virg. I want to make sure you're okay. Dad won't let me though."

"Dad?" Virgil sighed, meeting his father's anxious eyes. "Please..." Jeff stared at him for a moment before giving in. He couldn't refuse his son anything when he was clearly so sick.

John was already on his feet. "I'll get packing. Scott, Al, see you in a few hours."

"FAB, John," Scott grinned.

"What are you looking so happy about?" Alan asked as they left the infirmary. "I thought you'd want to stay with Virgil."

"Yeah, well, since Brains is kicking us out I'll be glad of something to pass the time. Come on, the sooner we get going the sooner we'll be back. Besides, if having John here is going to make Virg happy, I'm okay with it."

Watching them go with some relief, Brains turned his attention to evicting the remaining members of the family. Not until the door finally slid shut behind Jeff did he begin to relax. Naturally the worried father had been the last to leave and it was only the promise that he could visit again in a few hours – by which time of course Virgil would be well on the way to a miraculous recovery – which persuaded him to leave his son in peace. The antidote was soon administered and Virgil was left to sleep off the effects whilst Brains busied himself with analysing the drug they'd found in Beth's room. He hardly noticed when Thunderbird Three lifted off.

By the time Brains had the results of the tests, Virgil had woken up.

"H-how are you f-feeling?" Brains asked.

"Okay. That had better be it, though, Brains. I'm warning you, if you try to inject me with that stuff again I'm out of here. I'll take my chances with Beth."

"I-I'm sorry."

"I know." Virgil didn't want to make his friend feel bad again. "It's not your fault. So what have you found out?"

Brains didn't bother with a detailed breakdown of the chemicals in the drug, knowing that Virgil would be none the wiser for the explanation. He simply confirmed that what they'd already worked out about the substance was true.

"So it would have made Dad suggestible?" Virgil asked. "And short-tempered and stubborn?"

"Y-Yes. B-but b-because of the m-medication he was a-already taking, the effects would have b-been g-greater."

"No wonder he was acting so out of character. Is it going to have any lasting effects?"

"I-I don't b-believe so," Brains reassured him. "I-it might take a w-while for it to l-leave his system completely though. His b-behaviour is l-likely to be un-unpredictable for a while."

"So we'd better not tell him about Beth just yet, then," Virgil mused. "Any idea where she got it from, Brains?"

"N-Not y-yet," Brains told him. "W-we may n-need to ask B-Beth about that."

Virgil was about to reply when a beeping startled the pair of them. It was the phone they'd found in Beth's room.

"It's charged," Virgil said, going over to it and unplugging it. "Is it okay to turn it on?"

Brains nodded. He'd activated a device which would prevent any signal being sent to or from the phone. The last thing he needed was for the police to trace it back to Tracy Island, not when he'd gone to so much trouble to protect Jeff.

"There's nothing on it," Virgil said after a few moments. Searching through the call history and list of messages he saw that everything had been wiped clean. The contacts folder was empty too.

"I-I can r-retrieve some d-data from the m-memory chip," Brains told him. "G-give it h-here."

Virgil handed it over and waited patiently as his friend plugged the phone into his computer and set to work.

"Pity the laptop wasn't this easy," he said. "We wouldn't have had to go to all this trouble to get John back."

"Hey," John said from the vid-screen. "I thought you'd be pleased to have me home."

Virgil glared up at him. "You try a couple of doses of that stuff yourself, see how you like it."

"I-I've got the c-contacts," Brains said. He shifted position so that Virgil could share his view of the screen.

The first dozen or so entries meant nothing to either of them with the exception of a couple of business associates of Jeff's. But when they came to the B's it only took a moment for one name to leap out at them.

"Beth?" Virgil sat back and stared across at John. "Is that our Beth?"

"Heaven help us if there's another one," John muttered, already tapping the digits into Five's computer. It took just a few seconds for the number to come back as being registered to their cousin.

"So she was working with Byron all along?" Virgil said slowly, the reason for his cousin having Byron's things in her possession finally becoming clear. She'd obviously been trying to hide her connection to the man.

"I can't see any other reason for him having her number," John agreed. He was frantically tapping away, already well on his way to hacking into the phone company's records. It only took him a few minutes to discover that Beth and Byron had been exchanging calls for several months.

"So Byron set Dad up," he said. "Clever... though it would never have worked if Beth hadn't looked so much like Mom. I guess he knew how Dad would react."

"This is going to kill him," Virgil said. "He thinks of her like a daughter now. We're going to have to play this one carefully, John."

"You're right. I'm going to let Scott know what we've found. Let's see if he's got any bright ideas about how to handle it." He signed off.

"B-but why w-would she c-cover up B-Byron's m-murder?" Brains asked the question that had been playing on his mind for the past few minutes. "S-surely if they w-were w-working together she'd w-want to m-make your f-father pay?"

"Maybe she was scared she'd be discovered once the police started looking into Byron's affairs," Virgil said. "She could go to prison for espionage. Or maybe she thinks she can go it alone. She's got plenty of money from Dad. Then there's the whole IR thing – that complicates everything. She can sell us out for millions, Brains. Even if she doesn't, she can still hold the threat of discovery over us. I hope Scott can come up with some plan for dealing with her because I can't."

Brains couldn't either. The pair of them sat gloomily in the infirmary counting the hours until the others returned.

* * *

John had hoped to talk to Scott privately, not wanting to alert Alan to what was going on. He'd managed to signal to his older brother that he wanted a quiet word and sure enough, Scott had made an excuse to leave Three's cabin for a moment. He'd listened in increasing rage and disbelief to the news that Beth and Byron had been working together, eventually having to be reminded by John to keep his voice down in order not to attract Alan's attention. When he'd finally ended the call, taking a few minutes to calm himself down before heading back to his brother, he'd tried to make sense of everything. Like his brothers and Brains he knew that it wasn't going to be easy to deal with Beth. Any attempt to make her pay for what she'd done would more than likely lead to a threat to reveal everything about International Rescue. Scott remembered the drunken conversation on the beach from a few weeks ago and for a moment he wondered if a bullet through the head really would be the best solution, before reluctantly admitting to himself that he'd never be able to do it. It was tempting though – and he couldn't see any other way out. Finally pulling himself together, he made his way back to the cabin, only to find a frantic Alan practically yelling at John.

"I know there's something going on! You called Scott out and then I heard him shouting about something. What's happening? Is it Virgil? Come on, John. Please... You have to tell me."

"Al?" Scott locked eyes with his youngest brother, hating himself for having put so much fear into him.

"Sorry, Scott," John said. "Guess I should have waited till you got up to Five."

"No," Scott said, suddenly coming to a decision. "He should know. We're all in this together, John. Anyway, what can he do in here?"

"Okay," John said slowly. "If you're sure..."

"_What?_" Alan asked, more worried than ever. "If Virg is-"

"Virgil's fine," Scott said, more than a little uncomfortably. "Really, Alan. Listen, I've got something to tell you..."

And so Scott began his account of Beth's treachery. He had to admit he was curious to see how Alan - one of Beth's few real friends on the island - would take the news. He began by telling him about Beth's connection with Byron and the drug she'd used on their father - and possibly on Alan himself.

For the most part Alan reacted just as Scott had expected him to. There were furious outbursts with language that would have had his grandmother reaching for her rolling pin, followed by a fair amount of pacing around the cabin, punctuated by a fist in the wall or a kick against the console, before he launched into another round of bitter recriminations towards his brothers for not trusting him, for allowing him to make a fool of himself by befriending Beth – and for making him worry so much about Virgil. But Alan was most furious about the drug – not on his own account, or even his father's, but because of Tin-Tin.

"We don't know for sure that Beth drugged her," Scott pointed out. "But it would seem likely."

"I'm going to kill her!" Alan announced - and despite everything Scott had to smile at how much Alan was like him.

"Okay, Alan, that's enough," John said, finally breaking in. "Listen, you can't rush in like you did last time."

Alan glowered at him but John continued,

"You have to treat her exactly the way you have been doing. She can't suspect anything's wrong. We can't do anything until Dad knows and there's no way we can tell him until he's clear of this drug. Do you understand?"

Alan could see the logic but he didn't like it. How on earth he'd be able to look at his cousin without making a lunge for her throat he didn't know. And the thought of watching Tin-Tin laughing and chatting with her turned his stomach.

But if he thought he felt bad at that point, it was nothing compared to the way he felt when Scott – and Alan had never heard his brother sound so hesitant – told him what had happened in New York. At that point Alan simply collapsed in his seat, staring at his brother in bewilderment.

"Dad?" he whispered, all anger gone. "No, no, he wouldn't..."

"I know it's hard to accept," Scott said. "We're going to protect him, Alan, I promise. I just wish I knew how. We need to think carefully about what we're going to do. That's why you can't give anything away until we're ready to act."

"But she's there on the island," Alan said. "She's in our home..." The thought of having to pretend everything was fine made him feel sick.

"Alan?" Scott asked cautiously. "Can you do it? If you can't, tell me now."

"And what are you going to do if I can't?" the young man muttered sullenly.

"Leave you on Five!" John told him. He met Alan's startled gaze calmly. "Seriously, Alan. I'll tell Dad there was a fault with the automated system. You'll have to stay. Virg wants me, remember? Anyway, I need to get my hands on that laptop. Who knows what else we'll find once I get into Byron's files."

"But..." Alan broke off. He could see his brother was deadly serious. He also knew that if they hadn't been on Three and isolated from the rest of the family, Scott would never have confided in him. It wasn't fair. It wasn't his fault he was the youngest. His older brothers never trusted him like they should. Okay, he'd jumped the gun when he'd found out about Beth's old job, but that was understandable, he hadn't had time to think about what he was doing. But it had given his brothers reason to doubt his ability to handle something like this. He couldn't really blame them. But this time it would be different. This time he'd show them that he could be just as devious and manipulative as they could – after all, it seemed it ran in the family. So Beth thought she could use him? He'd make her sorry she'd ever set eyes on him – or anyone else he cared about.

Scott and John exchanged knowing looks as Alan sat in silence, the shifting expressions on his face revealing exactly what he was thinking. As a look of steely resolve finally manifested itself and his eyes grew calm and cold, the older men nodded at each other in satisfaction.

"So," Scott finally said. "Are you with us?"

"Oh yes," Alan said. "I'm going to be there when we bring her down."

"Good man," John said. He broke off to call Virgil to tell him what had happened.

"When do we tell Gordon?" Alan asked. He couldn't help being pleased that for once he wasn't the last to know about something.

Scott thought for a while. "I'll tell him as soon as I can. I'll take him to the mainland when I take those hair samples, maybe. He'll need a bit of time to get used to the idea."

"Yeah," Alan said. "It's a bit of a shock."

"Just a bit," Scott agreed.

John came back on screen. "How far away are you guys?"

"Another fifteen minutes," Alan told him.

"Great. Ready for a quick turnaround? I want to get back as soon as-" He broke off and turned to his console. "_No!_ Now's really not a good time, people..."

"Rescue?" Alan asked. John nodded and waved at his brother to keep quiet as he took the call.

"Great," Scott said, taking his own turn at kicking the console. "She's screwed us again. If it wasn't for her we'd be home to handle it. As it is, it's all down to Gordon."

Scott found it hard enough to deal with when a call came through when they were on a scheduled supply run or rotation changeover, but the thought that this time International Rescue might be unable to respond effectively because of the deliberate actions of three of the team was more than he could bear. Technically it would be Beth's fault – albeit indirectly this time – but he knew he'd always blame himself.

Alan guessed what his brother was thinking.

"Look on the bright side, Scott," he said. "He's got Beth to help him out. You've trained her well."

And that didn't make Scott feel any better. Beth would probably do an adequate enough job, but he couldn't help worrying at the prospect of his brother all alone with someone he didn't even know was an enemy...


	39. Chapter 38

_Quick update as promised!_

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Scott waited impatiently for John to finish his conversation. His brother had slipped fluently into some language Scott didn't even recognise, so he was completely in the dark as to what the situation might be. When John finally signed off and turned back to him, Scott knew straight away that things weren't good.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Earthquake in Norway. Fires, floods, the works. Gordon's going to have his work cut out for him on this one. I don't see how he can handle it alone, Scott. Should we 'fess up and send Virg out?"

"No," Scott insisted. "We've come too far. The whole future of IR is on the line here, John, not just this rescue. Let me think for a minute. Have you alerted Base?"

"Not yet."

"Well just hold off for a minute, okay."

John's hand hovered over the switch which would connect him with home, wondering what solution his brother could come up with. He could tell from Scott's expression that he'd thought of something, but the grimace which followed it told him it wasn't going to be a popular idea. He expected his brother to share his thoughts with him but instead Scott activated his connection to the infirmary.

"Guys, we've got a problem."

"What? Did-" Virgil was clearly taken aback at the sight of Alan as he came to stand behind Scott.

"Feeling better, Virg?" Alan couldn't resist a dig at his brother after all the worry he'd caused him.

"Not now, Al," Scott murmured. "He knows, Virg. It's okay. But listen, John's had a call. There's no way Gordon can handle it by himself. Dad's going to have to send Beth just to keep communications open and I don't want Gordon out with her alone. Not when he doesn't know what he's dealing with."

"You want me to go?"

"No. We need to keep up the pretence. Brains is going to have to do it. He can help Gordon and keep an eye on Beth." He didn't need to say anymore, knowing his brother would work it out for himself.

Sure enough, Virgil stared at him for a moment before suddenly burying his head in his hands. "You've got to be kidding!"

"Sorry, Virg. But Dad's not going to stand for you being left on your own. Either he or Grandma will insist on sitting with you."

"We could tell Grandma..."

"Not yet. She might be happy enough to find out about Beth but do you really want to tell her about Dad and Byron?"

"Guess not," Virgil said. His grandmother would have to know eventually, but he really didn't want her hearing the news so suddenly. Nor did he want to have to face her wrath when she found out she'd been worrying about him for nothing. Not when he wasn't fit enough to run away. Suddenly another dose of Brains' drug seemed like the better option. It didn't mean he had to like it though.

"I hate you, Scott."

Scott signalled John to alert Base. "Sorry, Virg. But it won't be for too long. If Brains leaves the antidote we'll get you fixed up as soon as we're back. Promise."

Virgil just pulled a face at him.

"Cheer up, Virg," Alan said brightly. He couldn't help thinking it served Virgil right for causing the family so much anguish in the first place. "At least this way you won't be worrying about Gordon flying Two."

"Nice one, Al," Scott said as Virgil's already mutinous expression turned even darker.

"Dad knows," John broke in. "I suggested he send Brains with Gordon. He wasn't too keen but I think he's going with it."

At that moment the sound of the klaxon resounded through the house. Virgil instinctively took a step towards the door before Brains' hand on his arm reminded him that he was going to be sitting this one out. Well, laying it out in all actuality. Brains smiled nervously, nodding towards the bed as he moved to find another supply of his drug.

"Thanks, Virg," Scott said. "Listen, I promise I'll-"

"Oh, shut up, Scott," Virgil said irritably, snapping off the link to Thunderbird Three as Brains approached him, needle in hand.

A moment later Jeff's face appeared on screen.

"Brains? How's Virgil?"

Brains informed him that his son was a little better but still not well.

"Is it safe for you to leave him?" Jeff asked once he'd outlined the problem International Rescue was facing.

"There's n-nothing to d-do b-but wait for the e-effects to w-wear off," Brains said, thinking ruefully that this was probably the first true statement he'd made to Jeff all day. "I-I'm on m-my way."

"Okay. Gordon's just moving Mobile Control into Two. You launch in ten minutes."

"F-FAB."

Brains watched as the vid-screen went blank then turned back to Virgil who was already starting to look sorry for himself.

"C-can I d-do anything f-for you?"

The way Virgil muttered something indecipherable before turning his back on Brains and drawing the sheet over his head suggested he thought the scientist had already done more than enough.

"S-sorry," Brains whispered as he left the infirmary.

In the lounge, Jeff had finished briefing the others. "So, Beth, you can liaise with the people on the ground and keep in contact with me. As soon as Three gets back I'll send Scott and Alan out. That will make things easier for you." He turned to Tin-Tin who had sat silently up till now.

"Tin-Tin? I'll understand if you can't face it, but we really need the help right now."

Tin-Tin took a deep breath before looking him in the eye. "I'll go, Mr Tracy."

"Good girl." Jeff smiled at her. "Stick with Beth. She'll look out for you. I promise nothing's going to happen to you out there."

"I know," she said. "It's just... it's going to be hard to feel safe around strangers again."

"I understand. But you know, this might be what you need to help you get your confidence back."

Tin-Tin nodded as she rose to her feet. She didn't want to go. The thought of being stuck in the middle of a horde of emotionally-charged strangers terrified her. But she knew she had no choice. She couldn't help feeling relieved that Alan would be on his way to join her soon, knowing that whatever the state of their relationship right now, he'd look after her. Until then she'd stick with Beth, glad the girl would be there to keep her company.

"Where _is_ Beth?" she asked.

"She went to get something from her room," Grandma said, shaking her head as she wondered what could possibly be so important as to hold up a rescue. She knew she wasn't being fair – Brains hadn't arrived yet and the launch couldn't take place until Gordon had finished transferring the equipment from Thunderbird One, but even so, it just proved to her that the girl couldn't be relied upon. It was such a pity they were stuck with her, she thought, wishing there was some way to get rid of her.

"Mom, will you stay with Virgil while I handle the launch?"

"Of course," Grandma said, hastening off to the infirmary. She bumped into Beth in the hallway and couldn't resist telling her to hurry up before pushing past her to get to her grandson.

Beth breathed a sigh of relief as she watched the old woman go. She'd been delighted when the launch had been delayed. It had given her the chance to get back to her room in order to pick up Byron's diary and phone. She had no way of smuggling the laptop onto Thunderbird Two right now, but the other items were small enough to be hidden in a pocket. She was confident she'd find somewhere suitable to dispose of them. Once again luck was on her side!

Twenty minutes later, with Thunderbird Two well on her way and Three just starting out on her return journey, Jeff relieved his mother in the infirmary.

"How is he?" he whispered.

"Asleep," Grandma told him, getting to her feet. As much as she wanted to stay with Virgil she knew Jeff needed some time with his son – and she'd be back there soon enough once Two landed and Jeff was needed to coordinate the rescue.

Jeff took the seat beside Virgil and sat back to study his son. "So, Virgil," he said, "Here we are again..."

He'd done this too often he thought, tired of sitting at the bedside of one or another injured son. The knowledge that in most cases the injuries would never have happened if it hadn't been for his conception of International Rescue only added to the grief and pain he experienced. Usually he felt immense pride at the work of his team, but all too often he just felt guilty at the stress he was putting on his sons.

Jeff wasn't an emotional man. He preferred to keep his feelings deeply hidden, especially those feelings of doubt and misery which often seemed to sweep over him these days. Those emotions were particularly strong right now and, as he watched over his sleeping son, he found himself with no means of distraction, with nothing to do but think. He couldn't deny he was worried. Not just about Virgil and the rescue, but about himself. Things had been going so well, but then he'd collapsed in New York and he hadn't felt right since. Despite his best efforts to convince himself that everything was fine, that it was just some kind of virus, he'd caught Brains looking anxiously at him so many times recently that he knew his friend suspected something was wrong. Why else would he have tried to run more tests? Jeff was dreading his forthcoming hospital appointment. He was usually the bravest of men, but the prospect of his cancer returning was more than he could bear. Sitting in the infirmary, silent except for the sound of Virgil's slightly heavy breathing, he couldn't help wondering if he'd be the one in the bed soon, his sons keeping a vigil at his side as he slowly lost the fight.

He wondered if he'd be reunited with Lucy... That might make it all worthwhile. Would he be allowed to watch over his family? He wondered if Lucy was watching him now. He couldn't feel her presence. Certainly he didn't believe she'd ever visited him from the afterlife, no matter how much he'd begged her, especially in the early days after her death...

"Dad?"

The soft whisper made him jump and he quickly forced a smile onto his face before getting up to lean over his son.

"You okay?" he asked.

Virgil wanted to say no. He wanted to ask his father why he'd looked so utterly bereft, but he didn't trust himself to say anything. As muddled as his thought processes were right now, one thing he was sure about was that he couldn't let on to his father that anything was wrong, however guilty he was feeling about the strain he was clearly putting him under.

"Feel bad," he said – and he wasn't just referring to the nausea. He sipped gratefully at the water his father held out to him.

"I know," Jeff said gently. "You didn't take too well to whatever Brains gave you. You'll feel better soon. Go back to sleep."

He watched as Virgil closed his eyes.

All was quiet for a few minutes and Jeff's thoughts began to drift again. He wondered how his other boys were doing. Gordon should be at the rescue site soon he thought, and he'd have to turn over the care of Virgil to his mother.

Beginning to consider the impending rescue, he couldn't help wondering how Beth was holding up. He'd never been prouder of her than when she'd set off on her way to Thunderbird Two. To think that a month ago she'd known nothing about IR and now, here she was, a very green member of the team to be sure, but a member none the less. He couldn't help smiling as he thought about how good it was to have his niece around. Maybe he'd live to see a wedding after all – he'd lost hope of Tin-Tin and Alan ever working things out, but Brains and Beth seemed to be making a go of it. He wondered if there had been any repetition of the night they'd spent together in New York. Everyone had laughed at him when he'd suggested they'd make a good couple, but he'd been right all along.

He wasn't even aware he'd been thinking aloud until he heard a groan.

"Virgil? Are you feeling okay? You look like you're going to be sick."

The thought of Brains and Beth together had certainly done nothing to calm his churning stomach, but Virgil was saved from answering by Grandma's arrival. She brought news from Gordon: Two was just ten minutes away from the danger zone.

* * *

Gordon was unusually nervous. He'd never been in control at a rescue site before. Although he had his father and Scott to advise him, he knew that since he was the one on the ground, most of the decisions would have to come from him. He knew he could rely on Brains, but Beth had had only minimal training on Mobile Control and, whilst Tin-Tin knew what she was doing, she was clearly getting more and more apprehensive the closer they got to the danger zone. It wasn't going to be easy.

He glanced across at Brains. Sitting in the co-pilot's seat, the genius looked unusually anxious. He never looked this worried when Scott and Virgil were in their rightful positions, Gordon thought ruefully. He couldn't help feeling disappointed that Brains apparently had so little faith in him. At one point the man had left the cockpit and disappeared for a good ten minutes, reappearing looking flustered. Gordon just knew he'd been talking to Scott and he wondered what the conversation had been about. If he'd asked Scott for reassurance then his eldest brother was losing his touch, because Brains had done nothing but glance across at him nervously every few seconds for the next ten minutes before settling down into his usual introspection once more.

Brains wasn't looking forward to the rescue either. Oh, he could handle the machines easily enough, having designed, built and tested them, but he didn't really enjoy being out in the field like this. Plus Scott had charged him with keeping an eye on Beth as far as possible. Not that anyone really expected her to do anything untoward, but since they didn't know what she was plotting they couldn't allow themselves to be complacent. Then there was Gordon. Scott wanted to be the one to break the news, and Brains was fine with that, but he felt bad over the number of times the redhead had anxiously asked about Virgil. Tin-Tin was clearly worried too and even Beth had asked after her cousin several times, though Brains didn't take her concern seriously. He wasn't looking forward to the fallout when everyone – well, everyone except Beth – found out they'd been tricked.

It was another hour before Thunderbird Three was safely home. Scott and Alan didn't hesitate in rushing across to One in order to get over to Gordon in Norway. Things were going well enough – Jeff had been full of praise for everyone's efforts, though he predictably reserved his most effusive comments for his niece - but they were thinly-stretched and the assistance of another two brothers was desperately needed. John watched them go before making his way up to the house.

* * *

In the infirmary Virgil was feeling slightly better, though given how bad he'd felt up till now, that wasn't saying much. He'd never been so relieved to see his older brother.

"Hey, Virg," John said, coming over to the bed and wincing at how rough his brother looked.

"'Bout time," Virgil muttered.

"He's a little grumpy," Grandma whispered, getting up to allow the brothers some time alone. "Don't you keep him talking now, John. Just let him sleep."

"I'll look after him, Grandma," John said. "Why don't you get some sleep yourself?"

Grandma looked doubtfully over at Virgil and John felt some of the guilt Virgil and Brains had been experiencing ever since they'd used the drug for the first time. "Go on," he said, squeezing her shoulder gently. "He'll be fine. I promise I'll call you if he's not."

She gave in. "Virgil, sweetheart, I'm leaving you with John. You'll feel better soon."

"Thanks, Grandma," Virgil whispered, managing a smile. The smile soon faded however as the door closed behind his grandmother.

"Hurry up, will you?" he grumbled.

"Huh?" John stared blankly at him. "Oh, the antidote!" He hurried across to the cabinet his brother indicated and took out the syringe Brains had left.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" he asked, looking at it dubiously. "I don't do a lot of this, you know. I'm a bit out of practice."

"Just do it!" Virgil demanded, holding his arm out. He didn't think he could stand another minute of feeling like this.

"Okay..." John said, though he didn't sound too confident. Sure enough it took him three attempts to hit the vein, by which time Virgil was doing a fair impression of Alan when he'd found out about Beth, though without the pacing and punching. Finally John got it right and Virgil, nursing his bruised and bleeding arm, leaned back against the pillows and waited for the drug to take effect.

John watched him for a moment. He was surprised when Virgil opened an eye and glared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Byron's files," Virgil said pointedly. "That's why I went through all this in the first place, remember?"

"Oh, right," John said. He made his way across to Brains' computer. Within seconds he was tapping away, lost to the world. Virgil, lulled by the steady clicking of the keyboard, was soon asleep.

* * *

As Thunderbird One streaked towards the rescue site and Gordon and Brains pulled yet another victim from the rubble, Beth announced to Tin-Tin that she was going to take a break for a minute. Hurriedly making her way over to where a fire still burned in an abandoned building, she took Byron's diary and hurled it into the flames. The phone had already gone, tossed into a gaping hole in the road which Brains had scanned and pronounced to be a good hundred metres deep. Anyone or anything which had gone down there would be lost forever.

Her work done, she returned to her post, relieved that there would be no more distractions as she did everything in her power to help with the mission. It frightened her that she had come so close to destroying International Rescue. She comforted herself with the knowledge that whatever she'd done in the past, it was all over and done with. From now on she was going to concentrate on becoming an indispensible member of the team.


	40. Chapter 39

_Having a bit of a nightmare trying to put this chapter up - FF doesn't like me today. Or could it be Beth putting up a fight? Wouldn't put it past her... _

Chapter Thirty-Nine

Supremely talented as he was, even Brains couldn't be in two places at once. He'd followed Scott's orders as far as he could, sticking close to Beth for the first hour or so – he'd actually been impressed with the way she'd handled herself – but he'd had no cause to suspect she was up to anything. The only time he'd become worried was when she'd run back to a gaping chasm in the road, leaning in for a moment before turning back and smiling sheepishly, explaining that she'd thought she'd heard someone crying out. No chance of that, Brains had thought – anyone who'd had the bad luck to fall in there would never be heard from again.

Things had quickly got more complicated though and he'd had no option other than to follow Gordon when he'd instructed him to help search for anyone trapped in the ruins of a hotel. Even so, he checked in with Beth as often as he could, blushing whenever he felt Gordon's curious gaze fall upon him. He knew the second-youngest Tracy was wondering if he'd finally succumbed to Beth's charms, incredible though it might seem, but of course Brains couldn't fill him in on the real reason for his concern.

"Nearly done, Brains," Gordon finally told him. "Just that annex to search and then you can get back to your girlfriend."

Brains gritted his teeth, hoping he wasn't going to have to field any awkward questions. Thankfully Gordon, still sweating under the pressure of managing a rescue by himself, let him off the hook. Another half an hour and Scott would arrive to take charge, but before then he wanted to make sure that as much as possible had been done to help the shocked and terrified inhabitants of the town.

"What were the chances of this happening?" he muttered. "I thought this area was supposed to be stable."

If he'd had the energy Brains might have pointed out that they were living in a cruel and dangerous world where the unexpected did on occasion happen; a world where the likes of Bethany Ashton and Joel Byron could infiltrate International Rescue and where even someone as honourable and decent as Jeff Tracy could sink to unimaginable depths, taking the life of another man. But that, he thought gratefully, was a job for Scott. Brains didn't envy him in the slightest.

It was a relief for Brains when he was able to make his way back to Mobile Control. He could see Tin-Tin in the distance, holding her nerve admirably as she tried to make herself understood to a couple of paramedics. There was no sign of Beth though, despite her promise to stick close to her friend, and he broke into a run, only to hear a familiar voice shout his name from behind.

"Brains!"

He turned to see Beth walking towards him.

"Wh-where did you g-go?" he asked, slowing down as she fell into step beside him.

"I just wanted to check that shop again," she said, indicating the burning remains behind her. "No one there, though."

"W-we checked that b-before," Brains pointed out.

Beth smiled, looking just a little embarrassed. "I know. I just... well, I don't want to miss anything. This is the first time I've really been put to the test on a rescue. I don't want to let you all down."

Brains cast a sideways glance at her. She was certainly playing her part well, he thought. If he hadn't known what she'd really been up to these past weeks he might have been taken in. Instead, he was on edge, wondering if at any moment she'd make a run for the distant TV crews in order to reveal the true identity of International Rescue. He couldn't help feeling confused. Now that he knew she'd been working for Joel Byron a lot of things made sense. But the big mystery was why she'd allowed the man's death to be covered up. Self-preservation, he presumed. He wondered how she'd react when she was finally confronted. Hopefully it wouldn't be long before he got the chance to find out. John would surely be well on his way to uncovering the information which had been stored on Byron's laptop and then they could make their move.

* * *

But at that moment John wasn't even in the infirmary. Virgil – still annoyed over the way he'd been used as decoy these past few hours - had woken up feeling better and with his thought processes much improved. He'd pointed out to John that now would be the best time to replace Byron's phone and retrieve Scott's. So John, taking advantage of the fact that his father was tied up in Command and everyone else was either asleep or in Norway, had crept along the corridors to his cousin's room.

Ten minutes later he was back in the infirmary.

"All done?" Virgil asked.

"Not exactly," John said. "I couldn't make the switch. The phone's gone."

"She took it with her?"

"Guess so. She'll have plenty of chances to get rid of it. Scott's not going to be happy."

Virgil couldn't help feeling pleased. Karma had worked quickly it seemed. Not that the loss of a phone seemed adequate payback for the way he'd felt after Scott's insistence that he take a third shot of Brains' drug, but it would do for now.

"That's a real shame. Poor Scott," Virgil said, unable to keep the total lack of sympathy out of his voice. "Do you want me to break the news to him?"

John supposed it was only fair to let his younger brother have some fun given the way he'd suffered that day. But there were other concerns.

"The diary's gone too."

Virgil wasn't surprised. He was just glad Beth hadn't thought to make Brains take the Picasso along. Clearly it had been a matter of priorities. "We made a note of the missing dates. Maybe you'll find something on the laptop to tell us what Byron was up to."

"Shouldn't be too long now," John said, retaking his seat at Brains' desk. In fact he was slightly frustrated at the length of time it was taking. Byron had clearly given his top people the job of protecting whatever he had stored on his laptop. John would have discovered the secrets of any ordinary computer long before now but Byron's was proving more of a challenge. A sure sign the man had something to hide, he thought. He was more than up to the task, though, and it was only another five minutes before he was in.

"Got you!"

Virgil had been on the brink of falling back to sleep, but John's shout soon had him alert again. He climbed out of bed and made his somewhat wobbly way across to his brother.

"What have you got?" he asked, pulling up a seat and gazing blearily at the computer screen.

"He's been keeping tabs on Dad," John said, opening the folder marked 'Tracy' and scrolling through the numerous pieces of information Byron had collected over the years. Virgil shifted uncomfortably as various reports about his kidnapping appeared on screen.

"Nothing about IR in there as far as I can see," John said thoughtfully. He returned to the index and scrolled through, finally finding what he was looking for. "Here we are."

The brothers were surprised to see that the International Rescue information Byron had collected was sketchy to say the least.

"Funny," John said. "I'd have expected him to have a whole lot more than that."

"When did he start putting this together?" Virgil asked, realising that much of the information related to recent rescues.

John checked. "Just a few weeks ago."

They looked at each other. "After Beth came to the island..." Virgil finally said. "I guess they weren't on to us from the start after all."

"You think Byron just wanted information about Dad and the business?" John asked.

"It looks that way. Beth finding out about IR was just a nice little bonus."

They were quiet for a while, contemplating their bad luck. Eventually John turned back to the computer.

"Now what?" Virgil asked.

"I need to get into his email. Go back to bed, Virg, this is going to take a while."

* * *

In Norway, Scott couldn't help feeling immeasurably proud of Gordon and the rest of his makeshift rescue team. By the time he and Alan had arrived in Thunderbird One most of the urgent matters had been dealt with. The pair pitched in to help, Scott surprising Gordon by deferring to him throughout the remainder of the mission, taking him to one side as soon as he had the chance to commend him on his efforts.

Scott had also taken the opportunity to confer with Brains. The engineer had nothing to report apart from a - somewhat begrudging – glowing commentary on Beth's performance. All seemed well and, when they were finally ready to pack up and head for home, Scott felt the familiar feeling of satisfaction and pride in a job well done. It didn't last long, however, as he reminded himself that now was the moment he was going to have to tell his second-youngest brother about Beth – and, of course, break the news about their father.

"All set?" Gordon asked, clapping Scott on the back. "Time to go home."

"Tell you what," Scott said, looking around at the various members of IR. "Brains, why don't you take Thunderbird One?" Ignoring the stunned faces of everyone except Alan, he continued. "I'd be happier if you got back quickly and checked on Virg. I know John said he's better, but I'd rather have your word for it. Take the ladies with you – they've done a great job today, let them travel in style."

Tin-Tin glanced across at Alan. The rescue hadn't been easy for her and more than once she'd had to fight the urge to run back to Two to hide. Having Beth around had helped, but she'd still been pleased to see Alan, knowing that he'd do everything in his power to protect her after having let her down the day she'd been attacked. She'd hoped for the chance to talk to him, not to give him any false hope, since she couldn't see them rekindling their relationship, but to clear the air between them. But there would be no room for him in One. She knew Scott meant well, but she'd much rather have travelled home in the more spacious and comfortable Thunderbird Two. Still, tired and hungry and desperate for a long soak in a steaming hot bubble bath, she decided not to argue. Maybe it would be better to talk to Alan back on Tracy Island anyway.

A puzzled Gordon watched the trio disappear into One.

"Never thought I'd see the day you'd voluntarily turn over control of your 'bird," he said. "Come on then, Scott, give me the bad news."

"What?" Scott stared at him.

"It's Virgil, isn't it? Something's wrong and you've been lying to me all day."

"No! Virg is fine. Honest. "

Gordon looked at his brother suspiciously. "But you _have_ got something to tell me?"

Alan pushed his brother towards Thunderbird Two. "Come on, Gords, let's get inside."

"_You _know what's going on?" Gordon asked, allowing his brothers to steer him towards the ship.

"Yeah." Alan's accompanying sigh just made Gordon even more worried, but Alan didn't enlighten him, instead turning to his oldest brother. "Thanks, Scott. I was dreading the flight back."

"I know." By now they were inside Two and Gordon was even more mystified when, instead of heading up to the cockpit, Scott steered him into the crew quarters.

"Why are we in here?" he asked.

"Because," Scott said, taking a seat and looking up at his brother thoughtfully, "For one thing, this is likely to take some time, so we might as well make ourselves comfortable. And for another, if your reaction is anything like Alan's, I wouldn't want you taking it out on my 'bird."

Gordon looked from one brother to the other in complete confusion. Ten minutes later he was slumped in a chair and staring at the floor, wondering how his world could have fallen apart like this. Scott and Alan watched him in sympathy. They knew exactly how he felt. Scott still couldn't quite believe it was all happening.

"What do we do now?" Gordon whispered.

"We carry on as normal," Alan said, smiling across at Scott grimly.

"I'm not sure I can," Gordon admitted. "Not around Beth or Dad."

"It won't be for long," Scott assured them. "By the time we get back Johnny will have found out all there is to know. Then we can work out what we're going to do. We'll make her pay, Gordon, I promise."

"But what about Dad?"

Scott couldn't meet his brother's agonized gaze,

"I don't know, Gords... I just don't know."

They jumped when the voice of the man they were all thinking of suddenly echoed around the room.

"What's going on? Why haven't you taken off?"

Gordon swallowed nervously. Scott made to answer, but it was Alan who got in first.

"Nothing to worry about, Dad," he said cheerily, leading Scott to look up at him in surprise and approval. "One of the local rescue teams needed a hand. All sorted now. We'll be taking off in a few minutes."

"FAB," Jeff sounded relieved. "Good work boys, I'll see you back at Base."

"How's Virgil?" Alan asked, winking at Gordon.

"John says he's doing well. I'm going down to the infirmary to check on him now. Don't worry."

"Okay, Dad. See you soon."

Alan signed off, enjoying the fact that he'd clearly impressed his brothers. It hadn't been easy putting on an act like that, but he'd felt the need to prove he could do it – to himself as well as to his brothers. How he'd be when he had to face Beth back on the island, though, he just didn't know. It had been easy enough to be detached and professional when they were out on the rescue, but under normal circumstances... He decided he'd just have to avoid her as far as possible – and he doubted he'd be the only one.

"Come on then," he said. "Who's flying?"

"You do it, Gords," Scott said. "I'd better warn John Dad's on his way."

Pulling himself together as much as he could, Gordon made his way to the cockpit. For the first time in his life he was in no hurry to get home after a rescue. There wouldn't be a whole lot of unwinding going on after this one, that was for sure.

* * *

Thanks to Scott's warning, John was sitting quietly beside Virgil's bed when his father came in. Jeff pulled up a chair and they chatted for a while. John had no worries about giving anything away – he'd always been the devious one – so he took the opportunity to ask his father about his visit to New York. Jeff once again expressed his shock at Byron's death, leaving John to conclude that he really didn't remember anything about it. He wondered how they could possibly tell him he'd killed a man. Telling him that his beloved Beth was a traitor would be worse, though. As Jeff praised his niece's efforts on the rescue, John tried to imagine how the conversation might go. If his father actually believed them - and that was by no means guaranteed unless John could find some convincing proof amongst Byron's files - the discovery was going to break his heart.

Finally Jeff got up and stretched. "The 'birds will be back soon. I'll go and handle the landings. We'll debrief once everyone's had a chance to catch up on some sleep."

With a final glance at Virgil, who hadn't awoken the whole time, Jeff was gone.

John was finally able to get back to work. He was determined to have access to Byron's emails by the time his brothers returned. When an exhausted Brains staggered in he jumped, so lost was he in his work. There was little conversation though, as the engineer just threw himself down on a spare bed and gave in to his need for sleep.

It was a close thing, but by the time Thunderbird Two was settled in her hangar, John finally broke through. Now all he had to do was sort through the hundreds of messages and find any Byron had exchanged with Beth.

The door slid open and the three remaining brothers slipped in.

"Hey, John," Gordon said. "Dad sent us straight to bed, so of course we came in here."

"Won't he check on Virg again?" John asked.

"No, he was worn out. He's gone to bed himself," Scott informed him. "We're safe for an hour or two until Grandma gets up. How's it going?"

Since he'd already informed Scott of his earlier findings, John had little more to tell him.

"I just got into his personal email account," he said. "Want to see what's in there?"

"Sure," said Alan. He glanced back at the occupied beds. "Should we wake them?"

John was about to suggest they let Virgil and Brains sleep, but Gordon was already trying to shake Virgil awake. When that didn't have any effect he picked up the glass of water on the bedside cabinet and poured it over his brother's head. Virgil was out of bed and on his feet before he'd even opened his eyes.

Shaking the water from his hair he glared at Gordon, completely speechless.

"That's for making me worry," Gordon said. "Come on, Johnny's going to read Byron's emails."

Unable to think of any reason why it wasn't a fair payback, Virgil gave up and followed his brother over to the computer where a grinning Alan handed him a towel.

"Okay," said John, scrolling through the lengthy list of messages. "Anyone want to hazard a guess as to Beth's user name?"

Suggestions came thick and fast, most of them highly unlikely, if appropriate. They were all quite disappointed when John found _Bethany252_. Quickly selecting the relevant messages, the boys were soon tracking the correspondence between Byron and their cousin right from their very first message.

They quickly learned that Byron had indeed first met Beth when she'd been sent to his hotel one night by the agency she'd worked for. As the scheme developed and the pair began their financial negotiations, Byron commented several times on her resemblance to Virgil and, by implication, the late Lucy Tracy. Beth mentioned her resentment of the way her uncle had left her to grow up in poverty whilst he and his sons lived in luxury.

This comment brought laughter from the boys, finally waking Brains, who came over to see what was going on.

"Luxury?" John asked. "We really should take her back to our old house."

"It wasn't that bad," Scott told a surprised Brains. "But with five boys running round there was no point Dad buying anything fancy. If something wasn't covered in paint, Gordon would have broken it."

"Hey!" Virgil and Gordon protested, but any comeback Scott might have had was lost as his grandmother's voice cut in.

"And what exactly are you saying about my housekeeping?"

Everyone spun round in shock, wondering how they'd missed her arrival.

Grandma stared at them. The tension in the air told her something was up. But her immediate concern was for Virgil. He was looking surprisingly well and she took a step closer to him, wondering why he was suddenly looking so shifty.

"Are you feeling better, Virgil?" she asked.

"Er, yes, Grandma, much better, thanks," he muttered, making eye contact with the ground.

Grandma eyed him suspiciously. She always knew when one of her boys was hiding something. Actually, right now, make that five of her boys – as well as Brains.

"What's going on?" she asked, trying to catch a glimpse of the computer screen they were crowded around and hoping it wasn't going to be a repetition of the time they'd discovered Beth's past as an escort worker.

They exchanged glances before John whispered, "We should tell her, Scott."

"_Everything?"_ Scott responded. He had no problems bringing his grandmother in on the secret of Beth's treachery, but the thought of having to tell her that her only child was a murderer...

"Not everything. Not yet," Virgil chipped in, his view echoed by Gordon and Alan.

"Boys!" Grandma's tone was sharp now. She didn't like being ignored and it was clear that her grandsons had something major on their minds. "What's going on?"

"Sit down, Grandma," Virgil said, getting up to give her his chair.

"You sit down, sweetheart," she told him. "You're not well."

Virgil looked as if he was going to say something but John saved him the trouble by pushing him back down as he gave up his own seat.

As he'd known they would, the younger Tracys turned expectantly to Scott. With a weary glare at his brothers, he told his grandmother what they'd discovered about Beth.

Scott had to admit that Alan's fury had nothing on his grandmother's. If Beth had been in the room right now, she'd probably have been picking herself up off the floor.

"Why, that... that..." Like Alan, Grandma was on her feet. Scott caught Gordon's eye and motioned towards the door. His brother quickly moved across to block it just in case Grandma made a break for it.

"Grandma?" Virgil said gently.

"Don't you start! Right now all I can think of is that... _her_, but I swear, Virgil Tracy, just as soon as I can think straight you and I will be having words. How you could do that to your poor family I don't know. Just be grateful I haven't got the energy to deal with you right now."

Virgil sank back down in his seat as Alan patted his shoulder sympathetically. The youngest Tracy was enjoying the show. His grandmother was usually so calm and rational, but right now she was a woman possessed and her rant against Beth continued for several minutes.

"Okay, Grandma?" Scott asked as his grandmother finally ran out of adjectives.

The old lady took a deep breath and made a conscious effort to get herself under control. "Yes, thank you, Scott."

Gordon took a cautious step away from the door as Scott settled his grandmother in a chair.

"Come on," he said. "Let's see what else John can find."

As everyone's attention turned to the computer once more, Virgil and Scott exchanged relieved glances. It had gone a lot better than anyone had expected – and Grandma hadn't picked up on the fact that there were still a few important details they'd kept from her. How she'd react when she found out about New York was anybody's guess.

Beth's fake job and flat were soon exposed. John, no stranger to a bit of scheming himself, found himself admiring the audacity of the pair even as he cursed them for uncovering his father's weaknesses and using them against him. Byron he could understand – the man had no emotional involvement in the Tracy family - but Beth... it frightened him a little to think that they were related.

Once Beth had arrived on Tracy Island the emails had stopped – apart from one. It came as no surprise to anyone to discover that this was the one in which she announced her discovery of International Rescue's identity.

"So it was an accident after all," Scott said. "I knew we were pushing our luck every time we shut her in that studio. She's not stupid; she must have known something was up."

"Yes, but look at the date," Alan said. "She knew before Tin-Tin told her."

"She might have guessed but she didn't have proof," Virgil said. "I suppose that's when she started drugging Tin-Tin."

"We still need proof of that," Scott pointed out. "I don't want Beth wriggling out of this. We get _all_ our evidence before we confront her. And before we tell Dad." _Which will at least give us a couple of days to decide how to tell Grandma about New York_, he thought.

Alan yawned suddenly, setting off everyone except Virgil and Grandma.

"You guys should get some rest," Virgil said. "Johnny, leave that for now. Whatever's on there will keep."

John looked reluctantly at the computer. He was sure there would be plenty more useful pieces of information on there, but right now he really did need to sleep.

"Guess you're right," he admitted, joining his brothers as they headed for the door. He paused and looked back. "Someone should stay with you though, just in case Dad wonders what's going on."

"I'll stay," Grandma said, and she didn't need eyes in the back of her head to know that right now Virgil's expression was one of sheer panic. "Virgil and I need to have a little talk. Then we can look at some more of those emails. By the time you boys are awake again we might have some more information."

Scott flashed Virgil a look of sympathy as his brother began to feebly protest that it hadn't been his idea and that, in fact, he'd been the victim in all of this.

"Poor old Virg," Alan said to Scott as the door slid shut behind them. "Serves him right though. Hey, do you want me to get a sample of Tin-Tin's hair later? I can sneak into her room and get her hairbrush."

"Good idea. Just don't let her catch you. We won't tell her until we know for sure whether or not she was drugged, okay?"

"Yeah. She's going to take it hard enough as it is. At least knowing Beth drugged her will make it easier. Scott, do you think she might be willing to give me another chance?"

"I don't know, Al. But she seemed pleased to see you when we got to the rescue site. You never know."

Despite everything, Alan felt happier than he had in a long time as he headed for his room.

* * *

John was just drifting off to sleep when there was a knock at his door.

"Who is it?"

"Me."

John could just about make out Scott's voice through the door and he activated the control and let his brother in.

"What's wrong?"

"I need a favour. Will you call Penny and tell her what's happened?"

"Sure, but wouldn't you rather do it?"

Scott took a sudden interest in the carpet. "Well, I tried, but she cut me off."

"Really? Why? Have you done something to upset her?"

Scott told John about his last conversation with Penny. "She's really mad at me."

"Well I'm not surprised. Penny won't take kindly to being told she's useless."

"I know. But I didn't know what to say. I could hardly tell her I already knew who Byron's murderer was."

"You want me to tell her now?"

"Just get her over here. We'll need her when we go up against Beth and I'd like to get her take on things. You can tell her about Beth, but not about Dad. Not yet."

John considered this for a moment. He shared his brother's desire to protect their father, though he wondered if it might not be better to just tell Penny and get it over with. Scott seemed to read his mind because he once again protested that Penny couldn't know, not until she was safely on the island.

"I guess I just want to be the one to tell her. She'll take it hard, John. She cares about Dad almost as much as we do."

John nodded. "Okay. You want to stay while I do this?"

Scott did, but he knew Penny wouldn't appreciate his presence. "Ask her to call me when you've finished, will you?"

"Will do." He watched his brother leave in some amusement, wondering once more just what was going on between Scott and Penny. He couldn't wait to tell the others about this latest development.

* * *

Ten minutes later Penny was causing chaos at Foxley-Heath. Her bewildered maid, who had just packed a pile of clothes suitable for a New York winter, was now instructed to empty the suitcases and restock them with the clothing her mistress would need for a stay on Tracy Island. Penny herself was closeted in her drawing room with Parker, briefing him on this latest turn of events.

"I knew there was something suspicious about that girl," Penny said. "But I still don't understand why Scott was so offhand with me earlier. There's something John's not telling me, Parker."

"What do you want me to do, m'lady?"

"I think you should go up to the London flat. Bethany lived in the city, so I might need you to do a little investigating there. The murder of Mr Byron will have to wait for a while, I suppose. This is certainly a more pressing matter."

With that she dispatched Parker to make the travel arrangements whilst she collected her thoughts with the help of a pot of tea. She knew she should really call Scott, but she decided it wouldn't hurt to make him wait a while. She still hadn't quite forgiven him for the way he'd spoken to her before. Why hadn't he trusted her earlier? Something really wasn't right about all this...

* * *

Alan sneaked into Tin-Tin's room later that afternoon. He'd watched the girl disappear into his father's study and guessed she'd be there for a while, assisting his father with various administrative tasks for Tracy Industries and International Rescue. Being in her room reminded him of just how much he missed her and, instead of grabbing the strands of hair he needed and making his escape, he just stayed there for a while, lost in memories.

But Tin-Tin had barely sat down before being struck with the nagging feeling that she'd left her straighteners on. Knowing she'd be completely distracted if she didn't go back to check, she'd excused herself and hurried back to her room. The last thing she expected to see when her door opened was her ex-boyfriend sitting at her dressing table and holding her hairbrush.

"_Alan!_ What do you think you're doing?"

Alan nearly fell off the stool in surprise. For a moment he could only stare at Tin-Tin in shock before finally getting a hold on himself.

He got up and moved towards her, "I, uh, I just wanted to make sure you were alright after yesterday."

"Well you'd have a hard job doing that without me actually being here. Do you make a habit of sneaking into my room?" Tin-Tin was livid. Alan would have to go and spoil things, she thought. Just when she was coming round to the idea of rebuilding her friendship with him, he had to go and betray her trust.

"Of course not. Come on, Tin-Tin, can't we talk?"

Tin-Tin ignored his outstretched hand, instead moving to the door.

"I want you to leave, Alan."

"But..."

"Get out, Alan," she said coldly. "I thought you'd have more respect for me than to come sneaking into my room and going through my things. I'll be changing the code on the door. Clearly I can't trust you anymore."

"Tin-Tin, it's not what you think," Alan said, taking a step towards her.

"Get out!" she snapped. "You know, yesterday I thought we might be able to work something out. Why did you have to go and ruin everything?"

"You don't understand. I-"

"Get out before I ask your father to throw you out!"

And because Alan couldn't risk that, he left, fixing Tin-Tin with a pitiful look as he went.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, even though he knew she'd have no idea what he was apologising for.

* * *

Scott really wanted to jump into the jet the moment he got the sample of Tin-Tin's hair. Instead he had to spend a few minutes pacifying Alan.

"Come on, Al. We'll get the results of these tests and she'll soon have bigger things to worry about. She'll understand why you did it."

"Guess so. She won't like me any better though. She'll think I should have told her."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Scott muttered, causing Alan to grin at him.

"Not looking forward to the flight back with Penny then?"

Scott didn't bother to reply. His brother was right, though. He'd insisted on making the trip to the mainland himself to pick up Penny. Her surprise announcement of a visit – well, it was a surprise to his father and Beth anyway – gave him the perfect opportunity to take the hair samples over for testing.

Jeff came to see him off.

"It will be good to see Penny," he said. "I'm glad she thinks she might have a lead on the man who attacked Tin-Tin, even if it does mean delaying her investigation into Byron's death."

Scott couldn't look at his father, wishing Penny had found some other excuse for her visit. "Guess so," he mumbled, climbing up into the jet.

"Safe flight, son," Jeff told him, helping him shut the door then standing back and watching as the jet slowly began to taxi down the runway. Not until it was a distant speck in the sky did he turn and make his way back to the house.

* * *

Before meeting Penny Scott had time to get to the lab Brains had recommended, charm the manager and persuade her to give the test priority. Giving her Brains' phone number – he'd been none too pleased to discover that his own phone was now somewhere in Norway and that he'd also have to stop off at a store to buy himself a replacement – he left, hoping he'd soon have all the ammunition he needed to use against Beth. Grandma and Virgil had discovered a few more shady dealings on the part of Joel Byron the night before, but nothing relating to Beth. It was going to be a case of reading through all his emails over the past few months in order to find anything incriminating - and there were a _lot_ of messages. Some more personal than others, as Virgil had informed him, unable to stifle a laugh at the memory of Grandma's reaction to one particular message from a girlfriend of Byron's. John had now taken up the challenge of finding anything useful whilst Virgil, at his father's insistence, rested, and Beth studied the first aid text book she'd been given. Best to keep her away from his brothers and Grandma, Scott mused as he awaited Penny's arrival. They were all doing a great job of trying to act normally, but he knew it was only a matter of time until someone cracked.

"Scott!"

Scott smiled a little nervously at Penny as he moved to take the handles of the trolley on which her cases were piled. She was only due to stay a few days but as usual it looked as if she'd packed enough for a month.

"Hi, Penny. Good flight?"

"Perfectly pleasant, thank you."

They made awkward small talk until they were safely locked inside the Tracys' jet.

"Now, then, Scott," Penny began. "Will you please tell me what else is going on?"

"I guess you know me too well," Scott said. "You're right, there's something I haven't told you."

Penny had to strain to hear him as he explained what had happened in New York. When he finished he had to steel himself to look up at her, expecting to see the same look of horror and disbelief he'd witnessed on the face of everyone else who'd heard the story. Instead, to his surprise, Penny just looked angry.

"Don't be ridiculous, Scott!" she snapped. "Of course your father didn't kill Mr Byron."

Scott looked at her sadly. "I know it's hard to believe, Penny. I didn't want to accept it myself, but Brains-"

Penny looked at him, his recent behaviour suddenly making sense. She shook her head, her expression changing to one of sympathy. "Oh, Scott, is this what you've been worrying about?"

"Well it's a bit more than worry..." Scott pointed out, thinking that there had to be a stronger word to convey what he'd been feeling. If he hadn't felt so utterly exhausted through not being able to eat or sleep, he might have been able to think of one.

Penny smiled sadly. It was just as well she'd agreed to come along she thought. Not to mention that the prospect of making Beth pay for what she was putting the family through was suddenly even more appealing.

She reached into her bag and pulled out a file. Leafing through it she found the page she needed and handed it to Scott. "Read that. Out loud."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Byron's autopsy report," Penny said. "Never mind how I got it." She leaned over and indicated the paragraph she wanted Scott to see. "Go on, Scott, read that line."

Scott sighed wearily before doing as she asked. "The angle of the blow indicates that the assailant was left-handed and-" He broke off and looked at Penny in confusion.

"Left-handed? But Dad's right-handed..."

"That's right, Scott. Your father didn't kill Joel Byron."

Scott's world, which had been turned upside down these past few days, suddenly righted itself and for a moment the shock was almost more than he could take. He scrubbed a hand over his eyes, hoping Penny wouldn't spot the moisture building up there.

"He didn't do it?"

"No, Scott," Penny said gently.

"Oh God. Brains said... and I... I thought..."

Penny said nothing, just put a comforting hand over his.

"I should never have believed it. But if you'd seen him these past few weeks, Penny... The way he treated Virg, all the shouting and the way he kept losing his temper, you'd have wondered too."

"I understand. I know you love your father, Scott. The way you've tried to protect him proves that. I can see why you didn't want me to know – or to go off to investigate."

Scott buried his head in his hands again. Penny watched him, waiting for him to think clearly enough to ask the obvious question.

Finally Scott looked up at her. "So if Dad didn't kill him..."

Penny raised an eyebrow and let him work it out. He'd spent long enough complaining to her about having to adapt some of International Rescue's equipment in order to accommodate the newest member of the team...

"Beth!"


	41. Chapter 40

_FF is behaving for a change so here's the next chapter! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing, I really do appreciate it. Bee_

Chapter Forty

The flight back to Tracy Island was spent in silence, both Scott and Penny busy with their thoughts. Scott found it hard to keep his mind on his flying, veering between fury at Beth for lying to Brains and labelling his father a killer, and anger at himself for falling for it. Now that he knew the truth he couldn't believe he'd accepted Beth's story. He was desperate to share his discovery with the others but he'd had to agree with Penny when she'd suggested that it might be better to wait until he could do so face to face, just in case one of his brothers took it into his head to go after Beth there and then. Apart from the fact that he wanted to be the one to tell her the game was up, he knew Penny had a point. They'd have to handle things carefully. His father might be off the hook but Brains wasn't – and for the life of him Scott didn't know how they were going to bring Beth to justice without getting him arrested too.

Penny sat in the cabin, realising that Scott was having a hard enough time coming to terms with everything without having to put on a show of bravado in front of her. He was clearly embarrassed by his emotional reaction when he'd discovered that his father was innocent. She found it hard to believe that Scott – or any of his brothers for that matter – could have believed such a thing of Jeff Tracy but then, as he'd pointed out, she hadn't been around these past few weeks. And based on what she'd witnessed of his behaviour over Christmas, it didn't take a huge leap of the imagination to see Jeff taking his uncharacteristic aggression a stage further, moving from angry words to acts of physical violence. She knew things must have been bad for Virgil to have left the island, and Beth had had more time to work on her uncle since then. Maybe she shouldn't be so quick to judge the boys. Beth however was plainly beyond redemption and Penny couldn't wait to see what she'd have to say for herself.

Their plane landed in the early evening, Jeff and Beth there to meet them. Penny made Scott wait for a minute before he got out, checking that he was calm enough to greet Beth without giving anything away. When she was satisfied he'd be able to hide his true feelings she stood aside and let him unlock the door.

Jeff was delighted to see Penny.

"How are you? Did you have a good flight?"

"Lovely, thank you, Jeff." Penny kissed his cheek, relieved to see that he appeared to be his usual self. She wondered if Beth had tried to use her drug on him recently – and what she'd think if she knew it had been replaced with water.

"Hello, Bethany," she said, turning to the girl.

"Hi, Penny. It's good to see you."

Penny noticed that the clothes Beth was wearing were a lot more expensive than the ones she'd worn previously. Clearly she was enjoying spending Jeff's money. Penny had to admire the girl – she was no stranger to a bit of role play and deception herself, but she didn't think she'd have been able to take things to the extremes that Beth had. She'd have made a good agent, Penny thought; it was a pity that they were on different sides now.

"Dinner's in half an hour," Jeff said, picking up one of Penny's cases and leaving Scott to handle the rest. "Everyone's looking forward to seeing you."

"I'll be glad to see them too," Penny told him. "Now then, Beth, why don't you walk back to the house with me? You can tell me how you're enjoying being part of International Rescue."

Scott watched the women walk away, grateful to Penny for saving him from having to make conversation with his cousin.

"Scott?"

"Huh?" Scott realised his father was looking at him curiously.

"Are you alright, son? You haven't heard a word I've been saying, have you?"

"I'm fine. Long flight, that's all." Scott found he couldn't hold his father's gaze. He'd be devastated if he knew his sons had believed him capable of murder. That probably wasn't the worst thing Scott could tell him though. The fact that it had just been his father and Beth who had come down to watch the landing wasn't lost on him. Beth had done so much to ingratiate herself over the past couple of months. Drug or no drug, Scott knew that his father cared for the girl. He couldn't begin to guess at the misery he'd feel once he knew the truth.

"Come on then. You can get an early night after dinner. Virgil's out of the infirmary by the way. He seems to be feeling much better."

"That's good."

Jeff shook his head ruefully. "I can do without shocks like that. If it hadn't been for Beth I don't know how I'd have coped. But she always manages to make me feel better. I don't think I could manage without her now."

Scott forced a smile as he accompanied his father up the path to the house. Dinner would be an ordeal, but at least afterwards he would have the chance to confer with the others, to tell them the good news and to hear about any new discoveries John had made in the hours he'd spent going through Byron's files.

Dinner went surprisingly well, certainly better than it would have had Scott told his brothers his news beforehand. As it was, he was saved from the strain of trying to act normally around Beth since everyone else was going out of their way to pretend nothing was wrong. Grandma especially was throwing herself into the deception, fussing over Virgil when he appeared in the dining room, sitting him next to her and insisting he have nothing more exciting than weak tea and dry toast.

"We can't have you being sick again, darling," she said, her eyes twinkling as they met his.

Virgil muttered a feeble thanks, trying hard not to react when it appeared that his grandmother had prepared all his favourites for Penny's welcome feast. He consoled himself with the knowledge that she hadn't forgiven Scott and Brains for drugging him – and she'd promised him that they'd have to face the consequences just as soon as Beth had been dealt with.

The women did much of the talking, Beth and Tin-Tin's admiration of Penny's dress leading into a long discussion about fashion which the men quickly tuned out of. Gordon and Alan, keen to keep up appearances, were soon chatting away with their father, leaving Brains and Virgil to discuss various technical matters. Scott and John ate quietly, occasionally making a few random comments but both keen for the meal to be over so that they could get down to business.

Even so, it was another hour before the brothers could escape to Brains' lab. After dinner Beth sat herself down at the piano and began to practise for her forthcoming session with Caparelli. Virgil put up with it for almost ten minutes before making his excuses and apparently heading off to bed. Brains wasn't long in following him out of the lounge, desperate to get back to the safety of his lab.

One by one the brothers drifted away until only Jeff and the women were left. Penny would have liked to have been party to the discussion she knew was going on in Brains' lab, but she felt she owed it to the boys to give them some privacy as they tried to come to terms with the fact that they'd believed the worst of their father. She'd meet them in the morning, by which time she hoped they'd be calm enough to think rationally about how they were going to handle Beth.

Gordon and Alan were the last ones into the lab.

"About time," Scott said irritably.

"Sorry." Gordon wondered why his brother was so on edge. "Dad was asking why you'd all disappeared when Penny had only just arrived. We couldn't just rush away."

"He doesn't suspect anything does he?" John asked. "Did Beth say anything?"

"No, Penny rescued us. She said she could see we were all tired after the rescue yesterday. She's promised to keep Dad and Beth occupied for a bit."

"I'm glad we got her over here," Scott said. "She's going to be useful tomorrow when we talk to Beth. She's promised to break the news to Tin-Tin in the morning too." He looked at Alan as he said this, relieved when his brother nodded his agreement.

"How did she take the news about Dad?" Virgil asked.

Scott drew in a deep breath before looking around at the anxious faces in front of him. His gaze settled on Brains and he wondered how it was that even when he had some good news, it just brought more problems.

"Brains, I don't know how to say this, but, Beth lied to you."

"Well that's hardly a surprise," Gordon pointed out. "What did she say this time?"

Scott explained what Penny had found out about Byron's murder. As he'd expected, his brothers erupted in fury – towards themselves as well as their cousin. But Scott couldn't focus on them right now. Brains had gone deathly white and Scott was glad he'd been sitting down, otherwise he thought the man might have passed out. From the way he was shaking Scott wasn't quite sure that he wouldn't do so anyway.

He quickly moved towards him.

"You okay, Brains?"

Brains just shook his head, speech beyond him.

By now the others had gathered round.

"It wasn't your fault, Brains," John told him. "We believed Dad had done it and we didn't even have the shock of seeing the body."

"I-I-I shouldn't h-have..."

"It's okay," Virgil said. "She drugged you, remember. No wonder you couldn't work it out."

"B-but..." Brains wanted to apologise, not just for believing Beth in the first place, but for going on to help her and so making the situation a whole lot worse. As relieved as he was that Jeff was innocent and that Beth was the one who would have to pay for Byron's murder, he knew that his own involvement in covering up the crime was going to cause real problems. He was willing to take the consequences, especially if it meant being rid of Beth, but the thought of arrest and probable imprisonment terrified him.

John seemed to guess what he was thinking.

"We'll look after you, Brains. She's not taking you down with her."

"It's not going to be easy though," Gordon muttered to Virgil away from Brains' hearing. "Beth's going to have the perfect response if we try to get the police involved."

"I know. We're going to have to think about this carefully. Why is it that whenever we think we're getting somewhere things just get more complicated?"

Scott went over to a filing cabinet and pulled out a bottle of whisky which he'd hidden there just before dinner, knowing the news would shake everyone up, not just Brains. He knew he could definitely do with a drink.

"Here," he said, pouring six glasses and handing them round. "Come on. At least Dad's in the clear. That's got to be worth celebrating."

There was silence for a moment. Brains seemed to be getting himself under control now, though he couldn't meet anyone's eye for more than a second. He hated himself for having caused everyone so much grief. But as Alan pointed out once more, none of them had thought such an action beyond their father, not with the way he'd been behaving lately. Virgil backed his brother up, pointing out that their friend had acted for the good of the family and for International Rescue. Brains was overwhelmed by the brothers' generous response. He wouldn't have blamed them if they'd turned on him. He just wished he'd followed his instincts and confided in one of them at the start. Maybe then they could have avoided this mess.

Scott allowed them all one more shot before locking the bottle away.

"We all need a clear head," he said, reminding them that they still had work to do. "Brains, did you get the results of those tests?"

Brains nodded, stammering out the news that, as they'd suspected, both Alan and Tin-Tin had been drugged a few weeks earlier, Tin-Tin somewhat heavily.

"I guess that was when she told Beth about IR," Gordon said.

Alan was silent. He'd been instrumental in ensuring that Beth was indoctrinated into the organisation and knowing that he'd been drugged at the time didn't make him feel any better.

"I've got some news," John said. He talked them through the discoveries he'd made when reading Byron's email. Apparently the man had spies in several major organisations and John had already put plans in place to let the chiefs of these companies know what was going on.

"Beth gave him some of the new Tracy Industries' designs too," John continued with a brief glance across at Brains. "I'm starting to wonder if Byron Inc came up with any ideas of their own. Well, apart from this drug, of course. I'm guessing that without Byron it's only a matter of time before the company crashes."

"So no business for his son to inherit," Scott said. "Did you find anything about that kidnapping, John?"

"Nothing useful. I guess he needed a way to make it seem like he'd found out about IR accidentally rather than from Beth."

"So that way we wouldn't suspect her... No wonder the rescue was so easy. All he needed was to prove that a call to Jeff Tracy would bring out International Rescue." Virgil was feeling guilty too now. He and his father had been so quick to act, forcing the rescue despite the misgivings of the rest of the family. It all made sense now: the lack of any kidnappers, the ease with which they'd got Joey out, not to mention the relative luxury in which the boy had been kept. If he hadn't been so caught up in the memories of his own traumatic experience he might have noticed something wasn't right, but Byron had clearly made good use of the information he'd collected on the family, knowing exactly which buttons to push to get the response he wanted.

"Well at least we've got enough information to challenge Beth." It was John who brought them back to the most important task. "I suggest we meet again in the morning along with Penny and Tin-Tin and work out a plan of attack."

"'Attack' sounds good," Alan muttered.

John ignored his brother. "Don't be under any illusions, guys, this isn't going to be easy. We can prove Beth drugged our father, stole TI secrets and murdered Byron..."

"But she knows all about IR and she can bring Brains down too," Gordon finished. "You're right. She's not going to give up without a fight."

"Should we tell Dad?" Alan asked.

"No," Virgil said. "Not until we're sure the drug's worn off. He was full of it when Brains did that blood test yesterday. There's no telling how he'll react if he finds out whilst he's under the influence of that stuff." Virgil couldn't voice his fear that if his father was put on the spot and forced to choose between his sons and his niece, he might actually pick Beth.

"Apart from that, he really does care for her. This is going to kill him," Scott said.

"You're right. We need to do this ourselves. We can tell him when it's all over and done with, that way he can't interfere." John smiled across at Virgil, guessing what was going through his brother's mind.

A knock at the door startled them, but it was only Grandma. She came into the room carrying a tray.

"Here you are, darling," she said as she handed it to Virgil. "You didn't really think I'd starve you, did you?"

"Well you were pretty mad with me yesterday," Virgil said, grabbing a sandwich and knocking Gordon's hand away as his brother reached for a piece of Grandma's special chocolate cake. As stressed as he was right now, he hadn't eaten properly for over a day and he was starving.

"Just trying to make things look convincing," Grandma said. "I'll show that little minx that she's not the only one who can play a part."

"Well you're playing it well," Virgil said between mouthfuls of sandwich. "Thanks, Grandma."

"You're welcome." Grandma prepared to turn her attention to the other conspirators but when she looked over at Brains and noted his woeful expression she decided he didn't need any extra stress right now. Though what could be worrying him was a mystery to her. Still, he'd keep and she still had a grandson left to torment. "As for you, Scott Tracy..."

Scott wasn't in the mood for this but he didn't want his grandmother to get wind of the current topic of conversation. "Sorry, Grandma."

"I should think so. Making your brother sick like that. The things that poor boy does for International Rescue... Once this is over and that girl is off the island you can give me a hand with a few extra chores. This place needs a thorough clean you know."

"Yes, Grandma," Scott mumbled, though right now it was the least of his worries.

"But can we even get her off the island?" Alan asked, keen to get back to their discussion. "If we try it she's likely to get Brains arrested."

Grandma's head snapped up and she stared at her grandson before looking across to Brains. She'd registered the way the others flinched as they muttered admonitions to their brother and knew they'd been keeping something from her. Virgil had been in the process of raising a slice of cake to his mouth but now he slowly put it back down, looking just as sick as he had done a few hours earlier.

"Why would she get Brains arrested?"

When no one answered - when no one would even look at her - Grandma asked the question again, her tone a lot sharper this time.

"One of you answer me! Alan, what did you mean?"

Once again it was left to Scott to explain. Hesitantly, with occasional help from one or another of his brothers, he told his grandmother all about what had happened in New York.

"Sit down, Grandma," Gordon said, guiding his shaken grandmother to a chair.

"She killed that man?"

"Yes, Grandma."

"And she tried to blame my Jeff?"

"If it hadn't been for Penny she might have got away with it." Gordon looked anxiously across at Scott as he put his arm around his grandmother.

Whatever Grandma was going to say next was lost as Brains suddenly pushed his chair violently back and rushed out of the room.

"Go after him, Virg," Scott said, worried about the genius's likely state of mind. When his brother had gone he turned back to the old woman. "Are you alright?"

Grandma put a shaking hand over his. "Scott, promise me you'll do something. I want that girl gone. I want her punished for what she's done."

"I know, Grandma. But it's not that easy. She knows too much. And if we turn her in, what happens to Brains?"

Grandma sighed and Scott thought she looked older and frailer than he'd ever seen her look before. "But we can't let her get away with it."

"She won't. We'll talk to her tomorrow. All of us. I don't expect it to be easy but she can't stand up against the whole family."

"I hope you're right." Grandma didn't sound convinced and Scott didn't blame her. He wasn't entirely confident himself, but they had to try. They couldn't let this go on any longer.

Virgil came back a few minutes later. "He's okay. He's going to need some time to get over this though. And he's worried about what will happen tomorrow."

"I think we all are," John said.

"He's offered to take Dad down to the silos to run a systems check on Three. That should keep him occupied for a few hours. Long enough for us to have it out with Beth, anyway."

"That's good." Scott looked at his watch. "It's late. I guess we should call it a night. We'll meet again in the morning and work out how we're going to handle this. Penny might well have a few ideas and we need to consider Tin-Tin too."

"How do you think she'll take the news, Al?" Gordon asked.

"I wish I knew. Beth's been her best friend since the attack. But when she finds out she was tricked into giving IR away... Tin-Tin's scary when she gets mad."

"Good. The more we can do to scare Beth the better." Scott yawned and got to his feet. "Come on guys, Grandma: let's get some sleep."

They trooped out obediently, though no one expected sleep to come easily that night.

* * *

Everyone was up early the following morning, even Virgil, who, after resigning himself to the fact that he was too wound up to get any sleep at all, decided to join Scott for a run around the island. It didn't help relieve the stress though, since just as they were about to set off, Beth called to them to wait for her. She'd got into the habit of an early morning run since starting her training and, today of all days, had decided to show Scott just how fit she'd become.

"What's the plan for today?" she asked Scott when they arrived back at the house.

Scott exchanged the briefest of glances with Virgil before turning back to her. "You can spend the morning going through that first aid text book. This afternoon... I'm thinking we should have a meeting to decide what to do with you."

"Great idea," Beth said. "I'm looking forward to having a proper role. See you later." She drifted off back to her room completely oblivious to Scott's true meaning.

"Tell everyone to be in the studio at 2 o'clock," Scott told Virgil.

"The studio? That's going to be cramped."

"But it's also soundproofed. We don't want to risk Dad coming along and overhearing something. Plus we'll easily be able to stop her making a run for it."

"Where's she going to go?"

"Dad. Or the jet. But she's not going anywhere unless it's on our terms."

After breakfast Penny suggested to Tin-Tin that they take a walk. They were soon on their way to a small beach on the far side of the island, well away from the other inhabitants. Penny would break the news to Tin-Tin and keep her there until she was sure the girl was ready to face Beth. If she turned out to still be on Beth's side – though no one could believe that would be the case – then Penny would call on one of the boys to help keep her out of the way until the others had dealt with Beth. That didn't happen however, Tin-Tin first storming around the beach in fury at the deception, then bursting into tears as she realised that she'd betrayed her friends by revealing their secret. When she finally got herself under control she expressed a determined desire to be in on that afternoon's meeting. Penny was satisfied with her morning's work, thinking that now the only ally Beth had left was Jeff. Surely she wouldn't be able to withstand the combined force of everyone else on the island. Even Kyrano knew the truth by now, having been entrusted with the information by Grandma earlier that morning.

After lunch – which was a strained affair with no one having much of an appetite apart from Beth and Jeff, everyone drifted off to do their own thing for a while. Just before 2 o'clock Scott knocked on Beth's door.

"Ready?"

"Sure. Where are we going?"

"Studio."

Beth couldn't help wondering why Scott sounded so gruff and abrupt. She wasn't sure why they'd be discussing her future in the studio either. She hadn't been in there since finding out about IR - not even to use the keyboard. She usually got first - and longest - go on the baby grand, so it only seemed fair to let Virgil have the studio to himself. She couldn't help hoping he made good on his promise to buy another piano. That way she could have the other one all to herself.

"After you," Scott said, standing aside as he hit the button to open the door.

"Thanks, I -" Beth stopped dead at the sight of so many people gathered in the small room. Scott pushed her firmly inside and the door closed behind them. He stayed where he was, blocking the door, but he told Beth to take the one empty chair, which was set a little apart from the others. She did so a little nervously, wondering why so many people were needed to discuss her future. Her cousins' presence she could understand. Penny's too. But Grandma and Tin-Tin? And why did all of them look so tense? With a sudden feeling of trepidation she took her seat, forcing a smile as she looked around.

"What's going on?"

There was silence for a minute, allowing Beth to take in the stern faces of the others. She knew what was coming even before Scott spoke up.

"We know, Beth."

She swallowed nervously, forcing herself to stay calm. There were a lot of things they could know, some worse than others. She stared at Scott trying to work out just how much trouble she was in.

But it was Penny who spoke next.

"We know you were sent here by Joel Byron and that you've been drugging Jeff in order to steal Tracy Industries' technology."

Okay, Beth thought. This really was going to be bad. But even as she was frantically trying to think of a response, Alan picked up the thread.

"We know that you drugged me and Tin-Tin too." He couldn't help the bitterness that crept into his voice. "You tricked Tin-Tin into betraying International Rescue."

"Alright, Al," Gordon murmured.

"You were working with Byron all along," John said. "You set up that fake kidnapping just to give him a way to expose IR without giving you away."

"No! I –" That finally got a reaction, but Virgil didn't give her time to protest.

"Then you killed him. And you blamed our father for it."

Beth sank back in her chair. They knew. Okay, they had the kidnapping bit wrong - and they apparently had never considered the fact that she might have changed allegiances - but the most damning thing of all was that they knew she'd killed Byron. Why had she panicked and put the blame on her uncle? That, more than anything, was going to be the thing that condemned her.

There was silence for a long time.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Grandma finally asked. "You found plenty of excuses when we found out about your old... _career_." The contempt in her voice made Beth flinch.

"Okay," she said, hating the way her voice shook, then deciding that she might as well display some vulnerability. Maybe she could get someone to show her a little understanding. And if that didn't work, well, she still had a few things working in her favour.

"You're nearly right. But you don't know everything."

"So tell us," Scott said. "We're not going anywhere."


	42. Chapter 41

_A massive thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and to those of you who've added the story to favourites and alerts. Whirlgirl, you wanted Beth to justify herself? Okay..._

Chapter Forty-One

Beth tried desperately to work out what to say. She was only going to get one shot at this and she had to get it right. If she didn't, she might soon find herself on her way back to New York and a prison cell. The truth, she decided. Not her usual course of action, but, given the fact that the others in the room seemed to know most of what she and Byron had been up to, she really didn't see that she had much option.

"How did you know?" she finally asked.

"Brains worked out that you'd been drugging our father," John told her. "When we searched your room we found Byron's phone and laptop. They told us all we needed to know."

"Oh."

"Penny had Byron's autopsy report," Scott told her. "Byron's murderer was left-handed. It wasn't Dad, it was you." He looked as if he wanted to say a lot more but Virgil put a hand on his arm and he grew quiet again. Beth knew he was only biding his time. She couldn't believe how wrong everything had gone – and just at the point at which she'd truly believed it was all over and she could start again as a member of International Rescue.

"We're waiting," Penny said.

Beth finally raised her head, not quite knowing where to look. She didn't expect to find any kindness or pity in the faces in front of her and she wasn't disappointed.

"Could I have some water?" she asked. "This might take some time."

No one moved for a moment before Gordon finally crossed to the small fridge and took out a bottle.

"Thanks." She took a sip then kept hold of the bottle with hands that shook slightly. "I suppose I should start at the beginning. Penny, you've investigated me? You know the place where I grew up?"

Penny nodded, biting back the retort that only her friends called her 'Penny'. As far as Beth was concerned it would be 'Lady Penelope' from now on. She said nothing however, waiting to see what the girl had to say for herself. Surely she wasn't going to blame her deprived childhood? Plenty of people had a hard time growing up, but few of them ended up like Beth.

Beth could see she wasn't going to get any sympathy, but she needed them to believe that everything she was going to say was the truth, so, she reasoned, why not begin with a confession – and an apology?

"When you found out about the agency, I told Tin-Tin I ran away because of my step-father. I want you to know that wasn't true. He never touched me. I needed to make you feel sorry for me. I'm sorry, Tin-Tin, I've misled you more than anyone. My life wasn't as bad as I made out. But even so, growing up wasn't easy. We didn't have much. Did you visit my old home, Penny?"

"Parker went there," she said.

"Well then you'll know it wasn't the nicest of places." She looked around at her audience. She knew her cousins weren't anything like the pampered, spoilt rich kids she'd believed them to be and that even Penny had a core of steel, but even so, they could never understand how hard things had been for her. "None of you would have lasted five minutes in that kind of environment. There weren't many prospects. Not that I used to dream of prostitution as a career; even I had higher aspirations than that. But it was an easy way out and anything had to be better than staying in that miserable place. And it was exciting at first... I was pretty high-class, you know. Nice hotels, expensive gifts from satisfied customers... I was putting some money aside so that one day I could move on, but for the next few years, that's what I expected to be doing."

She registered Grandma's look of disgust. "Look, if you want me to gloss over everything I will, but you asked for the truth so you might as well have it. Anyway, I don't think you could despise me anymore than you do already, so I've got nothing to lose really, have I?"

Grandma said nothing, just narrowed her eyes even more.

Beth went on after taking another sip of water. Her hands had stopped shaking and her voice was steady now that she was getting into her stride. After all the secrecy and deception of the past few months it was something of a relief to be able to finally let it all out.

"One night last summer I had a booking at the Savoy. I didn't think it would be anything out of the ordinary – and at the time it wasn't. The client was Joel Byron. He couldn't have his usual girl so the agency sent me. All routine – except that as I was leaving he mentioned that I reminded him of someone but he couldn't work out who it was." She glanced over at Virgil as she said this, knowing that he hated the fact that they looked so much alike.

"A month or so later he booked me again. Only this time when I turned up, all he wanted to do was talk. He had a proposition for me. He'd realised who I looked like and he'd worked out this whole scheme. It was the perfect opportunity as far as he was concerned. He'd been trying to get hold of Tracy Industries' designs for years but apparently all the good stuff was happening on Tracy Island and there was no way an outsider could get invited there. Family on the other hand... Well, if I couldn't get myself over here, no one could. The way I looked was the key, of course. He'd done plenty of research and he knew that Uncle Jeff had never got over losing Aunt Lucy. He'd also looked into my background and he knew – well, I suppose it was obvious, really – that I'd do pretty much anything for money. It didn't take long for him to persuade me to go along with it.

"It wasn't just the money, you know," she told them. "I'd resented the lot of you for years. Ever since I found out that my uncle was a billionaire. If your mother hadn't died she'd never have let us live in that place. But once she was dead Uncle Jeff ignored us and mum was too proud to beg for help when things started to go wrong. It wouldn't have taken much for him to have made sure we were okay. But he didn't care, did he? So I reasoned that I had no cause to care about him. It seemed a fair payback for what he'd done."

"He didn't do anything!" Alan spat.

Beth looked at him calmly. "I know. That was the problem. Anyway, I thought I'd just have to make a call, maybe turn up on the doorstep and try to gain Uncle Jeff's affections, but Joel had bigger plans than that. He made me leave the agency – that was no hardship, believe me. They were supposed to destroy all traces of me but I guess they missed one of the pictures. Joel was pretty annoyed when he found out about that. He didn't like wasting his money.

"Then he had to set me up with a job. Something to make Uncle Jeff think I was a nice girl, someone he'd want to get to know. Joel knew the man who ran the charity – they'd been involved in some kind of deal a few years before – so he bribed him to say that I worked there. He had someone create a whole false background for me – tax records, everything – so that if Uncle Jeff checked me out he'd believe I was exactly what I said I was. He paid me part of my fee upfront which made up a bit for having to live in that poky little flat. Then he sent me to New York."

John was looking annoyed at this point. Byron certainly knew the best people for the job. No wonder all his investigations into Beth had suggested she really was legitimate. He wasn't happy about being duped. Penny wasn't looking too pleased either.

Beth hid her pleasure at the uncomfortable expressions on the faces of the people who'd been charged with investigating her. "Well, you know how that first meeting went. Uncle Jeff fell for it right away. I could see it in his eyes from the moment he saw me. He wasn't really seeing me at all. I knew then that he'd never be able to resist someone who looked so much like his wife."

Grandma felt sick. It was surreal. Here she was looking at someone who might have been the reincarnation of Lucy Tracy. But the words coming out of her mouth could never have been uttered by her daughter-in-law. She wondered how someone as twisted as Beth could possibly be part of the same family. Glancing round at her grandsons she could see that they were equally disturbed by the idea.

Beth continued,

"The dinner in New York couldn't have gone better. Things moved slowly after that but your dad and I gradually became closer. When he came over to London to see me I thought I was getting somewhere. But he was so secretive. Any time I mentioned Tracy Island he clammed up. I know why now, but at the time I wondered if maybe he didn't like me so much after all. But he invited me to New York for the Christmas party and that's when Joel really kicked into action."

"The drug?" Scott asked.

"That's right." Beth told them the little she knew about it. "The trial run went well – Uncle Jeff couldn't have reacted any better to it. Apparently his medication helped, although it seemed it was going to make him even more erratic and irritable than it might otherwise have done. I knew when to be careful, but I think the rest of you fell foul of his temper once or twice. By the time Joel arranged for my flat to be burnt down I had Uncle Jeff exactly where I wanted him."

"So the fire at your flat was started deliberately after all," Penny said, wishing she'd allowed Parker to use his full powers of persuasion on the teenagers who'd apparently been responsible.

"It came as a bit of a shock," Beth smiled, remembering how stunned she'd been to get the call. "But it worked perfectly. Uncle Jeff couldn't leave me stranded over Christmas and the next thing I knew I was on my way to Tracy Island. I just couldn't work out why the rest of you were so unwelcoming."

She looked over at John. "The look on your face when he told you! It certainly didn't make me feel guilty about what I was doing. You all seemed to look down on me. Have you got any idea how much I wanted to confront you all? It was hard work playing the part of sweet, innocent little Beth at times."

"So you really didn't know anything about International Rescue when you arrived here?" Gordon asked.

"Nothing. I just knew that everyone except Uncle Jeff seemed to wish I hadn't come. I could understand why you wouldn't like me, Virgil – you couldn't have been too pleased when I took your Christmas present. And your piano."

"I was more upset about the bracelet," Virgil muttered, looking at her wrist. Beth had worn his mother's bracelet every day, seemingly taunting him. He was determined that whatever happened she'd be handing it back before she left the island.

"Anyway, the plan was to find out about the latest TI technology. It was harder than I thought. I hadn't expected so much security. I hadn't anticipated Brains being so reluctant to spend any time with me either. It was quite funny really. At least it would have been if he hadn't been stopping me doing what I needed to. Where is he by the way? Distracting Uncle Jeff?"

"Yes," John said. "Keep going."

"Well, when I finally managed to get into the lab I found what I needed. Enough to keep Joel happy and ensure I got the rest of the money he'd promised me. I was all ready to enjoy the rest of my stay then go back to London and start a new life."

"I suppose you thought Jeff would give you some money too," Grandma said.

"Well, I was hoping... Anyway, that would have been it, except that every now and again you boys would disappear. Then there were those mysterious seismic disturbances which only ever seemed to happen when I was in here - or down in that cave. I'm not stupid. I don't know how you thought you could fool me."

"I told Dad it would never work," Scott informed her. "But you had him well under your control by then."

"That drug worked well. I suppose it's gone now?"

Virgil nodded. "Brains replaced it with water. Dad's going to be clear of it soon. Then we'll see what he thinks of you."

Beth was quiet for a moment. She hadn't given up hope yet. But now wasn't the time to argue.

"He kept IR secret though. I got the feeling there was something he wanted to tell me but he never did. Do you want to know who finally gave it away?"

"Me, I suppose." Tin-Tin spoke for the first time, her voice full of bitterness.

"Oh, no, Tin-Tin. You were kind enough to confirm what I already knew. But the person who really gave it away was John."

"_Me?"_ John couldn't believe it. Neither could anyone else. No one kept a secret better than John. Even his brothers didn't know everything about him – not for want of prying, especially in Gordon's case.

Beth explained how her suspicions had been aroused after the mine rescue. "The news reports mentioned the injuries you and Gordon picked up, Scott. Even then I was prepared to write it off as a coincidence. I mean, the thought of you lot being International Rescue – it was insane. All you ever did was sit around the pool living off your father's money. There was no way you'd be tough enough to be part of IR, right? But when you came back with that burn, John... There was no way you could have got that abseiling down a cliff. But if you'd been part of the team trying to put out the fire in the forest..."

John stared at her, totally lost for words. Scott had laid into him for not wearing gloves but neither of them had ever thought that his oversight could have such devastating consequences.

"I couldn't believe it at first. I mean, there was no way IR could be based on Tracy Island. But the more I thought about it, the more I realised that it all made sense. I called Joel and told him what I suspected." She smiled for a moment. "It's hard to have a conversation about the Tracys and International Rescue and not mention any names, isn't it? Anyway, Joel couldn't believe it either. But the timings of IR's last rescues coincided with the times you'd disappeared from the island. I knew I was right."

"But you needed proof," Alan commented as Beth took another drink.

"That's right. The first thing was to get myself an extension to my stay on the island. I knew that wasn't going to be easy. As much as Uncle Jeff loved having me around, even without the drugs, I knew that the rest of you were piling the pressure on and insisting that I had to go. When you walked out, Virgil, I thought he might pack me off home there and then."

Everyone was silent for a moment, remembering that terrible fight. Beth hoped they didn't raise the subject of the failed rescue in Malaysia. If they did, they might work out that she'd deliberately delayed the rescue. Those twelve lost lives could finally be laid at her door. She'd been responsible for thirteen deaths now, she thought suddenly. No wonder her luck had finally run out.

"I was desperate for a way to stay. I've got Kyrano to thank for giving me one."

Tin-Tin looked at her in surprise. "The food-poisoning?"

"Yes. It wasn't an accident. I already knew I was allergic to mussels. I'm sure you'll be glad to know it wasn't pleasant. But it did the trick. Despite everything that was going on with Virgil you weren't mean enough to throw me off the island when I was sick. By the time I was better Joel had everything set up. I knew when we went to the mainland that day that I'd end up staying on the island for as long as I liked."

Alan started as he remembered what had come next in the whole sorry chain of events.

"The attack on Tin-Tin? You _planned_ that?"

As the room erupted Beth tried to catch her breath. She'd assumed they knew that Byron had paid for the attack to take place. They'd seemed to know everything else. Well aware that this wasn't going to go down well, she tried to protest that it wasn't what they thought but for a moment she couldn't make her voice heard. Alan was on his feet and Gordon was holding him back whilst Grandma and Penny had gone over to a pale and shaking Tin-Tin. In the end it was Scott's shouts for order that got everyone quiet.

"Alan, sit down. Beth's going to tell us all about it – aren't you?" He turned his furious eyes on her and she knew that, however calm his voice, he was having a hard job keeping himself under control.

Beth looked over to Tin-Tin. "I'm sorry, Tin-Tin. It was an accident, honestly. Joel's man was supposed to attack _me_. He got the wrong girl. I spent all afternoon trying to get away from Alan and all the time he was following you. I really am sorry. It gave me the opportunity I needed, though. You were so desperate for me to stay with you afterwards."

"You drugged Tin-Tin so she'd ask you to stay?" Virgil asked.

"Yes. I won't pretend I wasn't glad I didn't have to go through it myself, but I want you to believe me when I say that Tin-Tin was never meant to get hurt."

"Why should we believe anything you say?" Alan asked bitterly.

"Alan, I'm not holding back here. It's important you believe me. There's a lot more I've got to say."

John knew they could argue about this for hours. But time was getting on and Brains couldn't keep his father down in the silos forever.

"Guys, we need to move on," he warned. "We'll come back to this later, I promise. Let Beth tell us what little scheme she and Byron cooked up next."

It took a few more moments for everyone to calm down. Penny and Grandma returned to their seats and Tin-Tin sat silently, refusing to look at Beth – or anyone else – again.

Beth took another drink. Her throat was dry and she'd been talking for what seemed like hours.

"You know what happened when Tin-Tin showed me the launch. I couldn't believe she'd done it. Joel had promised me millions if I got him proof. That was all I thought about. That and how I could be famous for being the one to reveal everything about International Rescue."

"I'm amazed that hasn't happened by now," Scott told her. "Why haven't we been exposed yet?"

"Things got more complicated. I admit that when Uncle Jeff told me that some governments would pay billions I wondered if I'd been a bit hasty in telling Joel what I'd found out. I hadn't thought it through. But I needed proof whoever I decided to sell the information to."

She registered the looks of disgust at this statement. But it was important that they understood that she wasn't holding anything back – however bad it made her look. They had to believe what she was going to say next.

"I was still wondering what to do with the information when Uncle Jeff decided to send me out on that rescue in Africa. Everything changed that day... I'd never understood what International Rescue meant until then. Seeing what you did, how you worked to save all those people... Being there and seeing the victims, waiting with the survivors while they wondered if their families were alive or dead..." She closed her eyes as she relived the experience for a moment. "You don't know how many times that day I wished I hadn't gone along. If I'd stayed on the island things would have been a lot more straightforward. But being there, being part of the rescue, it made me think about what I was doing. I realised I couldn't give you away. I couldn't face being responsible for people dying because IR wasn't there to help them. I decided I wasn't going to sell you out, that I wanted to help instead. Please, you have to believe me."

She'd expected laughter at this statement and that was what she got. "I know what you're thinking. But it's true. If it wasn't, why wouldn't I have exposed you the first chance I got?"

"I don't know," Virgil said sarcastically. "Holding out for the right price maybe?"

"It's not like that! Not anymore. When I came back and I realised that I couldn't go through with it I tried to persuade Joel that I'd been mistaken, that you'd all been happily sitting around on the island while the rescue was underway, but he wasn't having any of it. He'd seen the eyewitness reports on the internet. He identified me straightaway – someone said I looked like one of the pilots. He knew I'd turned against him."

"You expect us to believe that?" Scott asked.

"It's true," Beth told him, meeting his gaze steadily.

Scott decided to accept her assertion - for the time being.

"He wasn't happy. When I spoke to him he threatened to tell you all what I'd done. I reminded him that I could ruin him in return. We argued for ages and in the end it was a stalemate. I hoped he'd be happy enough with the stuff I'd already given him, but I guess he wasn't. But all he had was suspicion. He didn't have any proof."

"The first piece of IR info he collected was the report on that rescue," John said. "So you're telling us that from then on he took it upon himself to prove that the Tracys are IR?"

"Yes. I should have known he wouldn't give in so easily. But I honestly believed it made sense for him to keep quiet. He couldn't tell the world about Uncle Jeff without getting himself into trouble. I could destroy him and he knew it. I was terrified at first, but after a week had gone by everything seemed to settle down. I thought I'd got away with it."

"And so you decided to join the team. Did you think you could fool us forever?"

"I hoped so, Gordon. This was the first time in my life I'd ever felt complete. You have to believe me. Scott, I'd never have put up with your training schedule if I was planning on running out on you all. And – you won't believe me, I know – but I'd actually started to feel bad about what I'd been doing to Uncle Jeff. He wasn't the man I'd thought he was. He's never been anything but kind to me – even before I started drugging him – and, I don't know, I suppose I've grown fond of him. The rest of you, well, I know you don't like me and, if I'm honest, I'm not too fussed on any of you, but I thought that in time we'd start to get on, that you might start to respect me even if you didn't like me. I really did want to be part of IR."

"But Byron didn't give up?" The reason for Beth's killing of Byron was becoming clearer now, but John still wanted to know exactly how it had come about.

"No." Beth looked around at her audience. "Out of nowhere he called your father and told him his son had been kidnapped."

"He certainly put his research to good use," Virgil said sullenly. "He really played me and Dad well there, didn't he?"

"I couldn't believe it when I found out what he'd done. He sent me a text to say he was going to bring down IR. When I called him he offered me a deal."

"He wanted you to give up IR's technology?"

"That's right, Scott. If I agreed to pass on more information he'd back off. I didn't have any choice. He wasn't just going to expose the Jeff Tracy -International Rescue connection. He threatened to have you and Virgil killed if I didn't cooperate. I know you hate me but you have to understand that I didn't want to see either of you hurt. I knew how it would have destroyed Uncle Jeff. He'd have lost everything and I couldn't do that to him."

Scott and Virgil exchanged cynical looks. Neither could argue with the scenario Beth had described but they didn't like to think they owed their lives to her.

"So, he blackmailed you," John said, stretching wearily. They'd been in the cramped room a long time and he was getting tired. Beth looked pale and exhausted and he wondered if she really was telling them the truth. It was all very plausible. Except her sudden epiphany, of course – he couldn't help wondering if she'd really converted to the IR cause so easily. It seemed a little too convenient. Still, rescues did mess with your head and your emotions. He wasn't going to discount the idea just yet. He still didn't trust her though.

"You know, I nearly confessed at that point," Beth told him, burying her face in her hands for a moment. "I actually went to Uncle Jeff to tell him what was happening. But I couldn't do it. He was so upset thinking about what happened to Virgil all those years ago and worrying about whether or not he'd given IR away by sending you out. I couldn't tell him that all this stress was because of me. I couldn't tell him I'd betrayed him. Not after all he'd done for me. The damage was done by then, anyway. I thought that maybe I could stop Joel without your father having to know about it."

"Well you certainly did that," Grandma pointed out. "I suppose murder was the easy answer to all your problems."

"It was an accident!"

"Of course it was, dear."

"Grandma, let Beth finish." Like John, Scott was desperate to know what had happened in New York. His grandmother and cousin could fight it out later.

Beth paused to make sure the old woman was done. "By the time we got to New York Joel was playing games with me. He didn't call me but he came to the fundraiser and he was all over Uncle Jeff. He knew I was watching, wondering what he was saying. I knew I'd never be free of him. When he came to the apartment the next day I gave him the plans I'd taken from the lab."

"What did you give him?" Virgil asked.

"I'm not sure. Brains once showed me a file of designs he'd abandoned. I just took a couple of those. I thought Joel would be impressed but I wouldn't actually be giving him any of IR's secrets. He seemed happy enough. He didn't get the chance to do anything with them anyway. I took them out of his briefcase after... well, you know.

"He kept taunting me, telling me how pleased he was that he and Uncle Jeff were friends now. How they had something more in common now that they'd both had a son kidnapped. Even though he told me that IR technology was worth more to him than exposing us, I didn't believe he wouldn't do it. I tried everything to stop Uncle Jeff going to dinner with him. You remember, don't you, John? You, Scott and Brains were the ones pushing him to go. With the amount of the drug I'd given him there was no way he'd withstand that amount of pressure. I was terrified. I kept expecting Uncle Jeff to come home and tell me he'd given IR away completely.

"But he didn't. Joel used his own supply of the drug on him and Uncle Jeff passed out. That might have worked in our favour but Joel twisted it round to suit him again. When they came back he told me he'd pretend Uncle Jeff had given IR away. He said I'd be in the clear, that any information I'd given him, he'd say had come from Uncle Jeff. He was going to blackmail him into sharing International Rescue's technology. That was what he wanted. He's always been jealous of Uncle Jeff. He wanted him to suffer by thinking he'd betrayed IR. He wasn't going to make it public though. He didn't want Uncle Jeff becoming even more famous. He just wanted his company to be the most successful.

"I couldn't see a way out. Joel was standing there gloating. I wanted him to leave but he had other plans. He wanted a replay of the night we spent together but I couldn't stand to have him anywhere near me. When he grabbed me I just wanted him to stop so I picked up Uncle Jeff's award and hit him with it. I didn't mean to kill him."

"But you did."

"Yes, John, I did."

"And then you put the blame on Dad."

"Virgil, I didn't know what I was doing!" For the first time Beth seemed about to lose control. "He was lying on the floor in front of me and all I could think about was that I'd killed a man and I'd go to prison. More than that, if the police started investigating they might follow the trail back to IR. I panicked. I know you all think I'm just some scheming little bitch with no feelings at all, but I'm not. I've never been so scared in my life. Brains came in and all I could think about was how to save myself and IR. I knew if I told him what really happened I couldn't rely on him to help me. But I knew he'd do anything for your father."

She looked around at the angry faces of the others. "I assume Brains told you the rest."

John nodded. "He's too honest to be able to live with the guilt. Plus he was worried about Dad. Before he knew about the drug he thought he might be sick again. But when he took a blood sample he realised exactly what you'd been doing."

Beth smiled. "Uncle Jeff was worried he was sick again too. I felt terrible about that. But I could hardly say anything to reassure him. In fact, I did everything I could to persuade him not to let Brains run any tests." She looked across at Virgil. "So you weren't ill after all."

"No. Brains needed a way to get Dad's blood."

"I did wonder. But I could hardly stop him. He does worry about you, you know, whatever you might think."

Virgil didn't want to discuss his relationship with his father right now. He was about to say something when Beth laughed.

"We really are alike, you know that? Both of us prepared to make ourselves ill just to get what we want."

"I didn't make myself ill," Virgil muttered, though he was more concerned that Beth believed he might share more than looks with her. He refused to accept they were in any way alike.

"That's it," Beth said, looking around at everyone in turn. "You know everything. I think International Rescue is safe. Joel once told me that no one knew half the things he got up to, not even his secretary. That's why I took his phone and laptop. If the truth about International Rescue was going to come out it would have happened by now."

There was a tense silence for a while as everyone thought about what they'd been told and tried to work out what to do next. Finally Beth spoke up, quietly voicing the question they all wanted answered.

"So, what happens now?"


	43. Chapter 42

_An early update this week! Hoping to get the next part up on the weekend if all goes well. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Bee_

Chapter Forty-Two

No one responded to Beth's question at first; instead everyone took a moment to collect their thoughts before looking over to Scott for guidance. The eldest brother smiled slightly, proud of his brothers – and his grandmother – for holding back during Beth's confession. Despite a few outbursts, most notably when they'd discovered Beth's role in the attack on Tin-Tin, everyone had shown admirable restraint, letting the girl have her say and biding their time before they responded.

He turned back to his cousin who was sitting in her chair looking somewhat tense. As well she might. Scott had met more than his fair share of unpleasant characters, but he didn't think he'd ever come across someone as devious as his cousin. He wished once more that she didn't look so much like his mother. He'd always associated that face with everything that was good but from now on he'd have the memory of Beth corrupting his image of his mother. He couldn't help looking across at Virgil, needing to remind himself that at least someone who shared those looks had inherited his mother's character too.

"Was that really everything?" he finally asked.

"Yes," Beth assured him. "I didn't keep anything back, Scott. You know everything. The question now is: what are you going to do about it?"

And that was indeed the problem. Scott knew the reason that no one had voiced their obvious desire to have Beth brought to justice was the fact that any revelation of her crimes to the outside world would probably lead to the unmasking of International Rescue, not to mention causing all sorts of trouble for Brains.

"What do _you_ think we should do?" It was Penny who spoke up. She'd listened to Beth's account of her actions with an increasing feeling of revulsion, but, like the others, she'd also realised how tightly bound Beth's destiny now was with that of International Rescue.

Beth looked around at the hostile faces in front of her. They'd looked unforgiving even before she'd started her confession. Now they looked even colder. Still, she knew she had a lot going for her. As much as they'd surely like to throw her off the island – literally as well as figuratively in some cases, she suspected – that simply wasn't going to happen. Not when she had so much leverage to use against them. She knew it was almost inevitable that she wasn't going to get the result she really wanted, but she had to try anyway. She looked earnestly at everyone in turn before finally speaking.

"What I'd like to do is to have the chance to make up for everything I've done. I've changed, you know I have. Everything I've done these past few weeks has been to help you - surely that's got to count for something? I want to stay here and carry on being a part of International Rescue, to help people instead of hurting them. That's fair, isn't it? I've done well on the rescues I've been on – even you admitted that, Scott. And let's face it, there's no going back now. Joel's going to stay dead. At least he can't threaten you again. We could move on, I know we could."

She was prevented from continuing by the outbursts of disbelief and laughter she'd been expecting. Giving everyone a moment to get it out of their system, she waited. She'd known there was no way they'd go for that option, but she'd had to try. She really did mean everything she'd said.

"You honestly believe we could just forget about everything?" Gordon liked a joke but this was too much even for him.

"Of course not. But it makes sense for me to do something good to pay for all the bad things I've done. You know it does."

"You think Tin-Tin could stand having you here?" Alan asked. "Or that the rest of us could for that matter?"

"Sorry, Beth," Virgil said. "It's not going to happen."

"You just want to stay out of prison," Grandma told her. "I don't believe for one moment that you're sorry."

Everyone else – with the exception of Tin-Tin who still hadn't spoken – had similar sentiments. Finally Beth held up a weary hand. She couldn't help a feeling of regret at the loss of the life she'd hoped to lead. It would have been the making of her, she knew, and part of her had genuinely hoped that her family might be persuaded to give her another chance. After all, their job was to rescue people and they'd be saving her – and themselves – from a return to her old ways. But, since they apparently weren't going to accept that she'd really changed, that she'd become a different person since being involved in IR, then they could make a deal with the old Beth, the one who only cared about herself. And if they were foolish enough to try to take on the old Beth, well, they were in for the fight of their lives. Whatever happened, she wasn't going to prison and she wasn't giving up the lifestyle she'd grown so fond of, even if it did mean leaving Tracy Island.

"Okay. I should have known you'd feel that way. But at least I offered to do the right thing. Remember that when you're deciding what to do with me. You might decide it's your best option after all."

She rose to her feet, smiling a little as Scott moved back to block the door. Did he really think she was going to try to make a run for it? "It's alright, Scott. I give up. If I can't make up for what I've done by helping IR, I'd better pay for it in the usual way. You can take me back to New York and turn me in. I'll make a full confession."

She looked Scott fully in the eye as she said this, knowing he'd understand exactly what she meant. He wouldn't be the only one and, as the atmosphere in the room suddenly became even more fraught, she knew she'd got her message across.

"Sit down!" Scott said sharply. "We're not going anywhere. What exactly do you mean by a _full confession_?"

"You know what I mean. I'll confess to everything. How Joel and I worked to infiltrate Tracy Industries, how I drugged your father. I'll tell them about the attack on Tin-Tin and I'll admit to murdering Joel. Of course the police are going to want to know why... They'll have to know who helped me move the body too, of course. I'm sorry, but Brains is probably going to end up being charged as an accessory. But look on the bright side, him being in prison isn't going to hurt IR because the truth will all have to come out and there won't be an International Rescue anymore, will there? Uncle Jeff told me you couldn't operate once everyone knew who you were. Still, TI stock will go through the roof - everyone's going to want to buy into your technology. You'll be richer than ever. Uncle Jeff on the other hand... well, he's never going to get over it, is he? Having to live with the knowledge that he was responsible for bringing me here and so destroying everything he's worked for all these years. It's a shame, but there it is: what choice do I have?"

There were no outbursts at this speech and Beth knew that everyone had been expecting it. They weren't stupid, they knew her true nature and they'd known all along that she had this hold over them. They'd just been waiting for her to come out with it. The question now was how they intended to handle it.

"So that's it, is it?" John asked. "You're going to blackmail us? We keep quiet and give you what you want and you'll protect Brains and keep IR secret?"

"It's not blackmail, John. I'm giving you a choice. You can bring me to justice, but you have to be prepared to pay the price. I'm not going to lie anymore. I'm a reformed character, remember? If you want me punished for what I've done, fine, just accept that it's going to have consequences for you, too. My first offer's still open; it's up to you now."

"You little..." Alan was only restrained by a timely hand from Virgil pushing him back into his chair.

"You seriously think we'd let you stay on the island after _this_?" Gordon asked. "You're out of your mind."

"No, Gordon. I don't expect you to let me stay. I'm sure we can come to some arrangement which suits everyone."

"What do you want?"

"What she's always wanted, Alan," Grandma said coldly. "Money."

"I'd find it a lot easier to keep quiet if I had a nice lifestyle to distract me," Beth agreed.

"But you said yourself IR's secrets are worth billions. We wouldn't be able to fund IR if we paid you that much."

"Scott, you really don't believe me when I say that I _want_ IR to carry on, do you? It's just that, if times got hard, I might not have the luxury of keeping silent. I'm sure we can agree on a sum to suit everyone."

"I don't trust you," Virgil said. "You'd take the money and still sell us out."

"Well it's the only choice you've got. Unless you let me stay."

"Dad will throw you off the island without a cent when he finds out," Gordon told her.

"Your poor father... He's not going to take it well, is he? Are you going to tell him now or wait until the drug's cleared? He'll be heartbroken. More than that, he'll never get over the guilt: what he did to Virgil, how he was responsible for the betrayal of IR by bringing me here in the first place... How do you think he'll cope with the stress? He's worried enough about his health as it is. This could send him over the edge."

"He'll get over it."

"Will he, Alan? You told me how much he's changed since becoming ill. Are you sure he'll be able to cope with this? Come to think of it, I don't know what such a lengthy dose of the drug will have done to him. Who knows how he'll react? He might be inclined to forgive me, you know. I think I could convince him I've changed."

"Don't be ridiculous," Grandma said, although there was some uncertainty in her eyes.

"Uncle Jeff loves me, you know he does. I think he cares for me as much as he does for any of you, if not more. He talks to me about things the rest of you have no idea about. He's asked me to go to the hospital with him, you know. He hasn't asked any of you, has he?"

There were reluctant shakes of the head from each one of her listeners.

"I know how scared he is of what the doctors might say. He tells me everything. I know how much he misses Aunt Lucy. I know what he thinks of the rest of you – he's told me all your secrets, you know. How many times has he said he can't cope without me? Are you going to make him try?"

"What are you saying?" Grandma asked.

"I'm saying that if you pay me off I'll leave the island and he never has to know. You'd be saving him a lot of heartache and the end result would be the same. I'd still be gone with a huge sum of money, but this way your father will get over it a lot quicker."

"We can't keep something like this from Dad," Virgil said. "He deserves to know what you really are. How do you think he'll react when he finds out you tried to blame him for Byron's murder?"

"That would probably turn him against me, it's true. But it won't do you any good either, will it? You should be worrying about how he'll take the news that every single one of you thought he was capable of murder. He's not going to be able to rely on any of you from now on, is he? And he'll have lost me too. Let's face it, you'll destroy him if you tell him."

"You can't expect us to let you get away with this," Penny said softly. For the life of her though she couldn't see a way past Beth's defences. Unless they gave in to her demands there was no future for International Rescue – or the Tracy family.

"I know, Penny, I deserve to go to jail. But does the world deserve to be deprived of IR? Or to know who's behind it? Could Brains cope in prison? Is it worth the suffering Uncle Jeff's got ahead of him? There's a lot to think about." She sat back, completely drained now, hoping she'd done enough to get what she wanted. Looking at the expressions of frustration and anxiety in front of her, she thought she probably had. After all, they had even more to lose than she did - and they knew it.

"You really are sick," Gordon told her.

"Maybe. But if you do things my way you save your father a lot of pain and you still get to go on saving the world. It's your choice. Why don't you talk it over for a while and let me know what you decide?"

Once more Beth moved to get up.

"Stay where you are!" Scott told her. "We do need to discuss this, but you're not going anywhere until we've worked out what we're going to do with you. Virg, ask Kyrano to come down here and keep an eye on her. Everyone else get down to the lab."

Whilst Virgil did as he was asked, John went across to Beth and demanded her watch. She handed it over and watched whilst he made some adjustments.

"There, now you can't make any calls. Just in case you decide to try your luck with Dad."

"You can't keep me locked in here forever," she pointed out.

"Don't tempt me," Scott told her, opening the door so that the others could file out.

The boys stood back to let Penny and Grandma through then waited for Tin-Tin. They watched as the girl slowly got to her feet. She'd said nothing since she'd discovered Beth's complicity in the attack on her.

"Tin-Tin?" Alan got nervous when, instead of heading for the door, Tin-Tin took a step towards Beth.

"It was you?" she whispered, moving to stand directly in front of the girl before anyone could stop her. "You did that to me?"

"I told you, Tin-Tin, it was a mistake. I didn't-"

Tin-Tin's eyes flashed fire. For the first time since the attack she felt like her old self. What Beth had said and done to everyone was bad enough, but she'd suffered in a way none of the others could understand. Fury at her attacker, at Beth, and at herself for playing into the girl's hands combined and before any of the boys could stop her she'd launched herself at the younger girl, delivering a punch which would have made even Scott proud. Beth hit the floor hard. Tin-Tin seemed to be gathering her energy for another blow, but Alan stopped her, albeit reluctantly.

"Come on, honey," he said. "She'll probably enjoy it. Don't give in to her." He put an arm around her and was overjoyed when she let him. He led her out of the studio, feeling for the first time in a long time that the two of them might eventually be okay.

As soon as the door to the studio closed, Tin-Tin was surrounded by ecstatic Tracys, delighted that she'd done what they'd had to hold themselves back from doing. None of the boys would really have hit a woman, of course, though Grandma had found herself wishing she was twenty years younger several times over the course of the past hour. Penny was delighted too. She rarely got her hands dirty, relying on Parker's timely intervention when a fight seemed likely to break out, but she'd have made an exception for Beth – if she wasn't too much of a lady to do anything so unseemly of course. Even Kyrano, when he arrived to guard the studio, couldn't help the brief expression of satisfaction which crossed his face when he learned what had happened.

"Okay, everyone," John said finally. "We need to work out what to do. She's got a point you know, we can't just give her up, not without losing everything ourselves. This is going to take a bit of thought."

"Brains should be in on this," Penny said. "Why don't you ask him to come along? I'll take Jeff off for a nice long walk so he won't know anything's going on."

"Thanks, Penny." Scott sent a quick signal to Brains to tell him he could bring Three's systems check to a conclusion. Telling the others to make their way to the lab, he pulled Penny back for a moment.

"What do you think our chances are?"

"Of bringing her to justice?"

Scott nodded.

Penny was quiet for a moment. "As much as I hate to admit it, Scott, Beth's right. If you try to have her arrested the very least she'll do is ensure Brains goes down with her. She might be persuaded to keep International Rescue secret – I think she was genuine when she spoke of the way that rescue affected her. But I honestly believe she'll demand a very high price for her silence. There's no guarantee that she won't betray you in the future, either."

"I agree," Scott said. "But we can't give Brains up, can we? We can't risk IR either. She's got us right where she wants us."

"Are you going to tell Jeff?"

"I don't know. It's going to break his heart, Penny, Beth's right about that. Anyway, until he's clear of that drug we can't let him find out anything."

"Would you like me to sound him out? See how he'd react to news of Beth being... less than he thinks she is?"

"You could try," Scott said doubtfully. "But without explaining everything I can't see it would go down well. It hasn't in the past."

"Leave it with me," Penny told him. "I'll see how I can direct the conversation. If nothing else it will give us an idea of how badly affected he still is by this drug."

"It's not just the drug, though. She was right – he cared about her even before she started with all that. Why does she have to look so much like Mom?"

Penny could say nothing in response to that. She simply squeezed his hand for a moment before making her way into the lounge where, as she expected, she found Jeff and Brains just emerging from the silos.

"Hello, Jeff," she smiled. "Would you like to join me for a walk?"

As Jeff disappeared to find his walking shoes Penny whispered to Brains that he was needed in the lab.

"H-how d-did it g-go?" he asked.

"Not so well. Unfortunately Bethany's not going to give in easily."

Brains looked downcast for a moment. He'd known that his involvement in the moving of Byron's body was going to give Beth something to fight back with and he wondered, not for the first time, if he should offer to give himself up. But then there was still the question of IR's security... Even his great mind couldn't see any way out of this one.

"Go on," Penny told him. "They won't decide anything without you, Brains."

Jeff returned at that point, commenting on the quietness of the house and pool and wondering idly where his sons had got to. Taking his arm and leading him out onto the terrace, Penny flashed a sympathetic smile back at Brains before leading Jeff in the direction of a path which would take them as far away from the house as it was possible to get. She couldn't help wondering how the discussions were going, hoping her friends would find a way out of their dilemma but painfully aware that the chances of that were desperately slim. She had a horrible feeling that Beth was going to end up getting exactly what she wanted.


	44. Chapter 43

_As always, a massive thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, especially Whirlgirl (interesting idea...), Rachel, I sit in shadows, Sunny and Jetmcn who I can't thank in person - your reviews really do mean a lot. Bee_

Chapter Forty-Three

Scott arrived in the lab just as Beth's voice began to echo around the room. Despite the trust he'd always put in the reliability of IR's equipment he couldn't help the feeling of relief that swept over him at the confirmation that John had successfully recorded his cousin's confession. He'd had a horrible feeling that the girl's infernal luck would hold and something would have gone wrong, leaving them with even less to bargain with.

And there would have to be a bargain, he realised. As much as the evidence they now had would condemn Beth, she'd been absolutely right when she'd pointed out that they had as much to lose as she did – if not more.

From the sombre faces of the others in the room he knew that they were thinking the same thing. Although not everyone had arrived yet it seemed.

"Where's Alan?" he asked.

Gordon informed him that their brother was with Tin-Tin. He'd appeared briefly five minutes earlier with the announcement that the girl wouldn't be joining them. She'd decided that she needed to think about all that had happened and to try to come to terms with it. She'd sent a message though: she didn't care what happened to Beth, she just wanted her gone.

"She said either Beth goes or she does," Gordon said. "Alan's taken her down to the beach. He says she needs him more than we do right now. He'll go along with whatever we decide to do."

Scott couldn't help feeling pleased that something good had come from that afternoon's revelations. His lighter mood didn't last long however as Brains finally arrived and the atmosphere became deadly serious once again.

John gave Brains an abridged account of Beth's confession, playing the relevant part of the recording so that Brains knew what she'd said about Byron's murder and the aftermath.

"I-I'll g-give myself up," Brains informed them. "She c-can't b-be allowed to g-get away with it."

"No, Brains," Virgil said. "We need you here. It wouldn't do any good anyway. The police would want to know why she killed Byron and IR would still be vulnerable."

"You're absolutely sure she didn't drug you before she got you involved?" John asked.

Brains shook his head regretfully. "I-I don't see h-how she c-could have. I-I didn't d-drink anything b-before we m-moved the b-body. I-I was too upset about y-your father to think a-about what I-I was d-doing. The n-next d-day I know I-I felt strange. That's w-when I-I wanted to t-tell you b-but I s-suddenly changed m-my mind."

John thought for a while. "I suppose there's no way you could say it was before? It would get you off the hook."

"It's too risky, John," Scott spoke up. "It might save Brains but if Beth turns nasty over it she might give us away anyway."

"You realise we're all accessories now," Gordon said. "Or something like that. We could all go down for harbouring a criminal."

"Only if someone finds out," John said. "What choice do we have though? International Rescue is too important to be shut down because of a rat like Byron. You know, in some ways Beth did us a favour. At least now he can't expose us or blackmail Dad."

"That's great, John. But it doesn't solve the problem of what we do about Beth, does it?" Virgil pointed out.

"We're not going to let her get away with it, are we?" asked Gordon.

"Of course not!" Grandma told him. She could condone the cover-up in order to save Brains, but there was no way she could accept Beth going unpunished. "But if you're not going to have her arrested, what _are_ you planning on doing?"

Scott rubbed a hand across his tired eyes. "I don't know yet. But we can't give in to her."

"Well I'm very glad to hear that," Grandma informed him. "Otherwise I'd be joining Tin-Tin on the first flight out of here."

"And I'd be in the pilot's seat," Virgil told her. "But I've been going over and over everything and I just don't see any way out. The only way to get her to keep quiet is to pay her off."

"You don't think having a record of her confession is enough?" Gordon asked. "I mean, she's got plenty to lose. She goes public and it's going to hurt her, right? The first time there's a disaster and IR aren't there to help she'll be the one who'll be held responsible."

"It's a bit more complicated than that," John said thoughtfully. "If we just throw her out then what's to stop her selling us out? There are plenty of governments who'll give her sanctuary in return for the location of IR's base. We can't just let her go; we need to guarantee that she'll keep our secret."

"Yeah, I don't buy this sudden conversion to the cause," Scott agreed. "She'll soon change her mind when it comes down to money."

"So you think we should agree to her terms?" Virgil didn't look happy. He'd been desperately hoping that one of the others would spot something he'd missed, but it looked as if they were as stuck for a solution as he was.

"I really think it's either that or keep her locked up here for the rest of her life."

No one could think of another way out. Finally Grandma spoke up.

"You have to tell your father."

"Grandma, we can't say anything to him while he's got this drug in him," Virgil pointed out. "He wouldn't believe us anyway, you know how he is about her."

"You can play him that confession," Grandma suggested. "He can't argue if he hears her saying it."

"But even if we do, it's full of all that crap about being sorry and wanting to help IR," John told her. "He might fall for it."

"Not to mention all the things she says about caring for him and not wanting to hurt him. John's right, Grandma, we can't risk playing into her hands. Until he's free of that drug he can't be told anything." Scott was in complete agreement with his brothers.

"But you'll tell him once he's clear?"

The brothers looked at each other uncertainly. Since their father's diagnosis, they'd become increasingly self-reliant, frequently leaving their father out of the loop when they'd made decisions about IR and Tracy Industries. Those decisions hadn't always gone down well when their father had finally found out about them – and that was before Beth had started drugging him. None of them felt they could accurately predict his reaction in the way they could have done before he became ill. Besides, they really didn't want to see him get hurt.

Grandma guessed what they were thinking. She knew as well as anyone how much her son had changed recently. Before she'd known about the drug she'd put his erratic behaviour down to the emotional impact of all he'd endured over the past year. Like her grandsons she felt nothing but relief at the knowledge that his actions could be put down to the drug he'd been given. But she couldn't help remembering what Beth had said about the long-term effects. What if he never returned to his old self? What if he cared so much for his niece that he decided to forgive her? Grandma couldn't believe that she was even thinking such a thing. Did she really believe that Jeff would accept Beth's excuses and choose her over his sons? Of course he wouldn't – and yet there was a tiny part of her which wasn't entirely convinced. She felt yet another surge of fury towards the girl as she realised the extent to which her actions had damaged the relationships within the family.

"Boys, he has to know. I understand that you're worried about his reaction, but you can't keep this from him. International Rescue, Tracy Industries... Jeff set them up, he has to know what's been going on. It's not fair to keep him in the dark."

"I guess you're right, Grandma," John eventually responded. "If nothing else, we can't let him go on thinking that Beth is some kind of saint. He's going to take it badly but he's got to know. He'll hate us for thinking he could kill someone, but he'd never forgive us if he found out about this and realised we didn't trust him to handle it."

"What if he says he forgives her?" Virgil asked quietly.

"He won't, Virg," Scott reassured him. "Though if he does, it's the end of IR anyway, isn't it? Or at least, the end of our involvement in it. Who's going to stay here if she gets away with it?"

"You never know," Gordon mused, "Maybe he'll be so mad he'll commit murder for real. That would get Beth out of our hair once and for all."

"It would certainly be a quick and easy solution," John said. "Pity we'd never do something like that – however much we might like to. It's going to be your fault if Beth gets away with this, Grandma; you brought us up too well."

"I don't want you sinking to her level," Grandma said, not taking him seriously for a moment. She looked at the anxious faces of her grandsons. "I appreciate how worried you all are about Jeff and about what he'll do when he finds out. But you mark my words, once that wicked drug is out of him he'll be your father again. And heaven help anyone who threatens his sons. Or International Rescue. That girl will wish she'd never been born." She could only pray that she was right.

The boys smiled at this. The thought of telling their father – the man they knew as their father, mind, not the unpredictable, emotional imposter they'd been living with recently – was comforting. Each of them was thinking back to the times as children when something had gone wrong and only their dad had been able to make it right. It would be nice if that could happen once more, but none of them were entirely convinced by their grandmother's assertion.

"So, we're going to wait until Jeff is himself again and then we tell him, yes?" Grandma insisted, looking over at Brains too.

"It's the only thing we can do," Scott said. "He should have a say in what to do about Beth. We owe him that much. Agreed?"

Everyone agreed.

"How long do you think it will take for him to get back to normal, Brains?" Gordon asked.

Brains considered this for a while. He himself had only been lightly drugged a few days ago and yet there was still a faint trace of the substance in his blood – though clearly not enough to be having any effect. When he'd spoken to Tin-Tin earlier in the day she'd guessed that Beth had stopped drugging her a couple of weeks ago – she'd noticed a sudden decrease in her reliance on the girl at the same time that she started to feel guilty for unveiling the Thunderbirds, though it had taken a few days before she'd finally felt like her old self. Jeff, however, had been under the influence for nearly two months and his last exposure to the drug – the day of Byron's murder - had seen him almost overdose. There was still a strong concentration in his bloodstream and Brains estimated it would take some time for the effects to wear off.

"A-at least a-a w-week," he told them. "M-maybe t-ten days, t-to be s-safe."

"Ten days?" Scott whistled. "How are we going to hold Beth off all that time? She'll have too many chances to poison Dad against us."

"Stick her up in Five?" Gordon suggested. "Dad's sending John back tomorrow; we can suggest he takes Beth up for some training. We'll hold her up there until Dad's himself again then bring her down to sort it all out."

"Hey, I'm not having her up there contaminating my 'bird!"

"But it would get her out of the way," Grandma said. "We need to separate her from Jeff just as soon as we can. It's definitely something to consider."

"I'm not so sure, Grandma," Virgil said thoughtfully. "Don't forget Five's just one big communications device. John can't keep watch on her all the time and unless he ties her up when he goes to sleep she'll be able to call for help as soon as she realises what's going on. If she gets on the radio and tells Dad some more of her lies we could be in real trouble. Plus if she does have a buyer for IR's technology in mind we'd be making it easy for her to contact them. I mean it's proof straightaway, isn't it – call someone from Five and they know you're really part of IR. You're lucky, John, I think we're stuck with her down here."

"But we can't let her run round the island," Gordon said. "She could just as easily contact someone from here. Unless we all took turns keeping watch on her, of course. But Dad would soon work out something was wrong. And if he didn't he'd probably send her out on a rescue. There's no way we'd stop her running off."

"The only way she'll stay put and keep quiet is if she thinks we're going to pay her off," John said. "She's not stupid. If we try to stall her she'll guess we're going to tell Dad. We can't afford to have her throwing herself on his mercy and twisting everything against us."

"So we need a genuine excuse to get her away... I wish I hadn't cancelled that first aid course she was going on," Scott said.

"Does she know?" John asked.

"No. I haven't told Dad yet, either."

"Well don't. How about this for a plan? We'll tell Beth we agree to her terms and we want to keep it all from Dad. She can pack up and head off for her course as if her training's carrying on normally – which as far as Dad's concerned it will be. Really, we get her away somewhere safe and keep her there until we can tell Dad and decide what to do with her."

Everyone liked the idea of getting Beth off the island.

"Where do you plan on taking her?" Grandma asked.

"Foxley-Heath, maybe?" Scott suggested. "Penny will help us out and Parker can guard her."

"It's possible, but she's on home turf there," John said. "Penny's got servants and visitors coming and going and Beth might be able to get a message to a friend or something. I'd feel better if she was somewhere a little more isolated."

"Where did you have in mind?" Virgil asked.

"What about Kansas?"

"The farmhouse?" Grandma asked doubtfully. Like John, she didn't like the idea of Beth setting foot on her territory. The farm had become her home when she'd married and she'd lived happily there for years although she'd sold much of the surrounding farmland when she was widowed and it became clear that Jeff wasn't cut out to be a farmer. She'd expected to see out her days there, but then Lucy had died and Jeff had moved back home. The farmhouse was too small for the five boys, however, so they'd found a larger house on the outskirts of town, Grandma taking on the responsibility of raising the boys whilst Jeff focused on his business. She'd been happy enough, though she'd sometimes pined for her old home and her old, quiet life. When they'd moved to the island Jeff had sold the town house since it was simply too big to be kept just for the rare occasions when anyone paid a visit home. But they'd needed somewhere to stay when they went back and so Jeff had surprised and delighted his mother by buying the old farmhouse when it came on the market. It had changed over the years but to Grandma it still felt like home and she loved to spend time there. John certainly had a point. The place was isolated, particularly in winter-time, and even if Beth did manage to get away, she'd have nowhere to go and no one to turn to.

"So one of us takes her over there. Then what? We can't leave her there alone."

"I'm due some shore leave," Gordon pointed out. "I'll watch her."

"But you can't guard her for ten days by yourself," John said.

"We need Parker," Virgil decided.

"Penny will want to go too," Scott told them.

"And so do I," Grandma announced.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Gordon. If nothing else, someone needs to feed the rest of you. And since it's my home you're using, I'd feel happier if I was there to keep an eye on things myself. I never did finish my vacation, remember. Jeff won't think it unusual if I decide to head back home for a while."

"Okay," Scott said. "So she's due on that course on Monday. It makes sense for everyone to fly out together, even if Dad believes you're all heading off in different directions. So if you leave on... Saturday, say, that means we only have to worry about keeping her quiet here for a couple of days."

"We'll tell her we're going to do what she wants," John said. "But we'll say that it's going to take time to arrange the finances. Most of what we've got is tied up in shares and investments, anyway, we can't just hand huge sums of money over. We can't ask Dad's people to sort it out for us since they'd get straight onto him to find out why we were selling up, so we can tell her we need time to find someone else."

"Actually that could work in our favour," Virgil mused. "Remember my friend Dylan from school? He's working for a law firm back home now. He'd be the ideal choice to do the work. Someone we can trust but who has no connection to Dad. Beth wouldn't have any reason to be suspicious. We could tell her we're taking her to Kansas to sort out the money. That would stop her trying to get away."

"Good plan," Scott said. "Just as long as she thinks we're playing it her way she should behave herself. Once we know where we are with Dad we can bring her back to face the music. Speaking of which, Virg, isn't she supposed to be meeting Caparelli next month?"

"The fifth," Virgil told him. "That's why she's played nothing but his work for the past week. I'll be glad to get my piano back."

"Well when you do, why don't you practise those pieces yourself?" Scott suggested. "I've got a feeling you might get your Christmas present after all."

Virgil looked cheerful for a moment before a gloomy expression settled over his face again.

"We still haven't worked out what we're actually going to do about her, have we? If Dad can't find a way out we're just going to have to pay her off. The only difference is that it'll be with his money not ours."

"You never know, Virg, Dad might come up with something. We'll just have to wait and see." Scott tried to reassure his brother but he had a sneaking suspicion he might be right. Maybe all they'd be doing was making their father miserable whilst the end result would be exactly the same.

They talked a little longer before deciding that they were getting nowhere and agreeing to give it a rest. Scott went to find Penny to see what she'd found out about his father's state of mind, whilst John and Virgil went to tell Beth that they'd agreed to her terms. Gordon and Grandma took themselves up to the lounge, desperate to know what was going on with Tin-Tin and Alan.

Penny was still out with Jeff. From their position up on the hillside they could see Alan and Tin-Tin walking hand-in-hand along the beach.

"Well, it looks as if they've finally made things up," Jeff commented, looking highly delighted. "About time too."

"It's been hard for Tin-Tin," Penny reminded him.

"I know." Jeff suddenly remembered the reason Penny had given for her surprise visit. "That lead you've got on her attacker..."

"Oh yes, I've made real progress," Penny told him honestly, whilst thinking that she'd have to discuss the matter with Tin-Tin. Now that she knew there was a link to Byron she had a better chance of tracing the man. But his capture might lead to the revelation of Byron's role in the crime and the Tracy's link to International Rescue might be discovered that way. She didn't want the man to get away with what he'd done, but they'd have to tread carefully.

"Good," Jeff said, still watching his son and Tin-Tin. "I suppose you'll be on your way soon then? Not that I don't enjoy your company, but this man presumably won't sit around waiting for you to catch up with him."

"Yes, Jeff, I suppose I shall." Penny wondered whether she'd be escorting Beth off the island or whether she'd have to witness yet another uncomfortable family scene when the girl's duplicity became apparent to Jeff. She hoped the boys had managed to find a way around the problem.

"How's Beth getting on?" she asked.

Jeff's smile became even wider. "Oh, she's wonderful, Penny. Bringing her here was the best thing I ever did."

Definitely not ready to learn the truth yet, then, Penny thought. Abandoning any idea of criticising Jeff's perfect niece, she cast about for some other way to hint at possible problems.

"When I was here last you were hoping she and Brains would get together. I suppose that didn't happen after all."

Jeff grinned at her. "Well that's where you're wrong, Penny. I know you can keep a secret so I'll tell you something... they spent the night together in New York." He laughed at Penny's expression. "I know, I didn't think Brains had it in him, especially since he seemed so scared of her at first. But she's a beautiful girl, it's no wonder he couldn't resist her. I should know, I fell for that face myself the minute I met Lucy. They haven't spent much time together since they came back here - I think Brains is embarrassed that my boys will tease him. But you mark my words, Penny; there'll be lots of little Beths running round here yet."

Penny couldn't imagine a more nightmarish scenario, but she forced a smile and decided to change the subject before Jeff's fantasies became any more nauseating. They made their way back to the house where Scott was waiting.

"Hi, Penny. Nice walk?"

"Delightful, thank you Scott." She left Jeff in the lounge and followed Scott down to his room.

Scott outlined the plan to Penny. She readily agreed to go out to Kansas to keep watch over Beth.

"I'd better call Parker," she said. "He can catch a flight out to Kansas tomorrow and be waiting for us when we arrive. I'd better ask him to pack me some appropriate clothes too. I presume nothing I've brought with me will be suitable for a Kansas winter?"

Scott smiled. "Probably not. Grandma could lend you a coat but it wouldn't really be your style."

Penny shuddered. "Scott, I have a great deal of respect for Mrs Tracy but when it comes to fashion... well, let's just accept that we really are very different." She stood up. "Now then, we just have to work out a way to keep Beth and your father apart for the next two days."

"Grandma's already on the case for tonight," Scott announced. "She's got that book of duets out again. Virgil gets to look after her this evening."

"What about during the night? I mean, I don't think she'd go sneaking out to your father, not if she believes you're going along with her plans, but you never know. If she suspects you're trying to trick her, who knows what she'll do?"

"I agree. I'm worried that she might decide to cut her losses and make a run for it in the jet. I'll have Virg disable the engine just in case. Brains is going to fuse the locks on the windows in her room and we've taken her phone. If we fix the door lock and one of us sleeps outside the door we should have everything covered."

"Perhaps Tin-Tin and I should stay in her room. It's only tonight and tomorrow night, I'm sure we'd manage. I would imagine that after this afternoon Beth will be somewhat wary of upsetting Tin-Tin again."

Scott couldn't help grinning at the memory. "You know what, I kind of hope she does. Just as long as I'm there to see it. That's a great idea, Penny. I'll take her along on the trip to Five tomorrow morning and I'll work out some kind of training exercise in the afternoon. That should keep her away from Dad. If he agrees to let Gordon take his leave you can all fly out early on Saturday. We might just get away with it."

* * *

In the studio Beth kept herself occupied at the keyboard. After she'd picked herself up off the floor, somewhat humiliated, not to mention more than a little annoyed that no one had bothered to ask if she was okay, she'd made a tentative attempt to leave but the door was locked and the deceptively gentle voice of Kyrano had asked her not to make any trouble so she'd gone back to her seat, still not quite able to believe that Tin-Tin had actually hit her. It had hurt too and, although she didn't have a mirror, the swelling she could feel around her eye told her that whatever damage the girl had done, it was going to show. She wasn't happy. If her cousins agreed to her terms then her injury was going to add a little more to her price.

She couldn't help wondering what they were saying right now. She knew she'd run a risk in being so open with her confession since she'd guessed they'd recorded it. But she hadn't seen any other way out and at least she'd made a big deal about all the good things she'd done, how much she'd changed and how she honestly cared about what became of IR and her uncle. She doubted she'd convinced her family but she hoped that the thought of the consequences to Brains and International Rescue would stop them from turning her in to the police. She truly believed they had no option other than to do as she asked. Well, there was one way out, but International Rescue saved lives, they didn't take them and Beth was confident that her cousins would never do anything to hurt her - they were simply far too good for that. No, she thought, everything was going to be fine. She passed the time by dreaming of the wonderful new life ahead of her as she waited for news.

* * *

Kyrano was relieved of his guard duties by Virgil and John. Beth got up from the keyboard as they entered the room, returning to her chair trying to look unconcerned but with a definite nervous air about her. She knew as well as they did how much was riding on their next words.

"We've decided to make a deal," John announced. "We'll pay you off in return for your silence."

"You leave the island and we don't see or hear from you again," Virgil told her. "You cut all contact with Dad too."

"Okay," Beth agreed. "How much?"

And so the negotiations began. Beth knew how much money the brothers had – when her uncle had settled the money on her he'd told her it was exactly the same amount he'd given his sons. She wasn't in the mood to compromise – and neither were they. It took a long time to come to an arrangement that they could all live with but which neither side was entirely happy about – even though John and Virgil had no intention of actually paying her anything. Still, they hoped to save their father some money if he had to be the one to buy her silence.

"It will take a while to sort it all out," Virgil told her. "I'll call my friend tomorrow."

"So, I'm going to Kansas am I?" she asked. "Your father promised to take me there. I'll miss him, you know."

"I'm sure he'll miss you too," John said. "But he'll get over it."

Virgil looked at his cousin. "You've got a black eye," he told her.

Beth frowned. "I thought I might have. I'd never have thought Tin-Tin had it in her."

"We'll tell Dad you were doing some self-defence training with Scott and he caught you with his elbow," John decided. "Best not tell the truth, eh?"

"I was just getting used to it," Beth told him. "But you're probably right. There's no need to complicate matters when things are going so well."

"Come on," John said, ushering her to the door. "You need to get ready for dinner. Remember, act normal."

"I'm good at that," she reminded him. "It's the rest of you who need to be on your guard." She patted his shoulder condescendingly as she fell into step beside Virgil who walked her to her room.

When she got inside she immediately threw herself on the bed. The thought of going to Kansas worried her a little. What did they really intend to do with her? At least here on the island she could look to her uncle for protection, but from what John and Virgil had said there was no way they were going to allow her any time alone with him. Realising how hot it was she went to open a window, only to realise that they were sealed. Going over to the door she slid it open to find Virgil standing in the corridor.

"So," she smiled, hiding her anger, "I'm a prisoner here am I?"

"Looks that way. Don't worry, you can go anywhere in the world soon. We just don't want you upsetting Dad before you go."

"Fair enough," she agreed, forcing what she hoped was a cheerful smile before closing the door again. She knew why they were being so cautious, but they really didn't need to worry. For all she'd claimed her uncle would forgive her, she really wasn't sure what he'd do, not when he found out everything she'd done. She'd already decided she'd be better off keeping quiet and so guaranteeing her pay-off.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Gordon had spoken to his father and spun him a tale of a last-minute invitation to a friend's birthday celebrations in Kansas and Grandma had chimed in with a wish to visit her old home and see how her friend had enjoyed the rest of the cruise. Jeff had happily agreed to let his son spend some time away, especially since he was painfully aware that he'd been stuck on the island since long before Christmas. He was hoping Alan might be persuaded to take Tin-Tin away for a while, but before then it was only fair that Gordon got some time to himself.

"Maybe I'll fly out with Beth to pick you up. I've been wanting to show her the old home town," he commented, smiling down at the table at the girl who sat between his mother and Penny. She was very quiet, he thought and he wondered if she'd been hurt more seriously than Scott had believed. He'd been none too pleased with his eldest, but, he supposed, these things happened and Beth needed to be ready to face anything out on a rescue. It was such a pity that beautiful face had been marred, though. Beth's black eye was certainly impressive.

He didn't notice everyone's eyes turn suspiciously to Beth, so intent was he on studying his niece. "That would be lovely, Uncle Jeff," she said brightly. "I'll look forward to it. You could pick me up from my first aid course and we could go on from there."

She caught Scott's eye at this statement. He nodded, apparently satisfied that she was going to go along with his plan.

The evening passed without incident, Virgil putting on a good show of enjoying himself as he played duets with his cousin for an hour or so. When Beth announced that she was tired and ready for bed, Penny decided that she too was ready to turn in and the pair drifted away together.

Jeff watched them go with a smile. He felt better than he had since his collapse in New York. Life was good, he thought. He'd obviously been worrying about nothing. Everything was going to be just fine.


	45. Chapter 44

_Thanks for the response to the last chapter. I'm quite scared at the thought of all those little Beths now!_

Chapter Forty-Four

"One more day," Scott sighed wearily as he sat down on John's bed and watched his brother finish his packing.

"How is she this morning?" John asked. He hadn't seen his cousin yet, having opted for an early breakfast before going for a walk around the island, making the most of his last chance to breathe fresh air before he returned to Thunderbird Five. He wouldn't be back for another month.

"Not happy," Scott said. "She didn't like having Tin-Tin stay in her room last night. She's complaining we're treating her like a criminal." He paused to consider this for a moment before shrugging and grinning slightly at his brother. "Maybe it's a good thing; let her see what's in store for her if she doesn't cooperate."

"No prison's going to be as nice as this," John commented. "She'd do well to remember that."

"She threatened to complain to Dad," Scott told him.

"What did you do?"

"Called her bluff. Marched her down to Dad's study, got ready to knock on the door then reminded her how much she stood to lose. She gave in."

"Thought she might," John smiled. "It's good to be in control for a change, isn't it?"

"Sure is."

"It won't last though, will it?" John said, suddenly serious. "She'll soon work out we're stalling until we can get Dad on our side."

"But not until she's safely hidden away in Kansas. Gordon and the others can keep her under control down there. She'll behave; we just have to make it look as though we're really going through with it. You know what lawyers are like: charging by the hour, dragging everything out twice as long as they need to... Beth understands that mindset, she'll be patient. It won't be for long, anyway," Scott said. "Dad's going to start getting that stuff out of his system over the next few days."

"Scott?" John sat down on the bed beside his brother. "Worst case scenario. What if Dad doesn't get back to normal? What do we do then?"

"We can't think like that," Scott told him. He understood his brother's doubts, having the same ones himself, but it worried him to hear John sound so uncertain. "If it did happen, then I guess we'd have to pay her off and find a way to get her out of our lives which Dad would accept. Otherwise he'd just track her down and demand to know what went wrong."

"She could say things aren't working out with Brains and that she wants to get away from him," John suggested, looking ill for a moment as he thought about the pair together.

Scott laughed bitterly. "The last thing Brains needs is relationship counselling from Dad. He looks like he's on the verge of a breakdown now; that would just push him over the edge. He's going to need as much looking after as Dad when all this is over."

John agreed. "True. Anyway, Dad's so blind to everything apart from how wonderful Beth is that he'd probably kick Brains out of IR instead."

"Or banish him up to Five for good," Scott suggested, earning a glare from his brother. If there was one sure way to lighten a moment of tension, it was to insult someone else's 'bird. Sure enough John took the bait.

"And why would that be a punishment?" he asked, cuffing his brother around the head as he got to his feet. He took one last look around his room before following Scott out of the door. Maybe being back in the familiar surroundings of his Thunderbird would provide him with the inspiration he needed to find the ideal solution. He'd wondered whether to try to delay his return in order to be on the island when his father was told what Beth had done but the others had insisted that they had to follow their usual routine so that their father didn't suspect that something was wrong . Part of him wanted to be there, but – and he was a little ashamed to admit it to himself – a big part of him was relieved that he'd be well away from it all and so avoid having to deal with the worst of the emotional trauma his father was bound to experience. A flick of a switch and he could shut himself off. Not that he was likely to do such a thing, but even so, his role would be different to that of his brothers. He'd be the safety valve for everyone, allowing them to vent their feelings and frustrations and he'd much rather that than be in the thick of things as they happened.

They entered the lounge to find Jeff Tracy sitting in his usual place at his desk, deep in concentration as he perused an email from one of his factory managers. He looked up at their arrival, climbing to his feet in order to say goodbye to his son.

"Alan's already in Three," he told the brothers. "He's set to launch whenever you're ready."

"I'm done here," John told him. "You set Scott? My 'bird's getting lonely."

Jeff put out a call to everyone asking them to come along and see John off. John shuffled awkwardly as he endured his grandmother's usual lecture about looking after himself along with a few hugs and kisses which he knew she exaggerated just to see him squirm. Like his father he really didn't enjoy effusive displays of emotion.

Beth was one of the last to arrive, flanked by Gordon and Penny.

"Ah, there you are," Jeff said, his delight at seeing her evident in his voice. "Scott suggested you go along. You could do with getting a little more familiar with our space vehicles."

Scott had been pleased when Jeff had agreed to the idea since it would allow him to keep Beth out of trouble and away from his father, but when he seconded the invitation he was surprised to see Beth's eyes narrow in suspicion.

"Maybe not this time, Scott," she said. "I've got a lot to do if I'm going to be ready to leave tomorrow. I think I'll keep my feet on the ground for now."

_You don't trust us,_ Scott thought – and he immediately knew why. Did Beth really think he was planning on arranging an 'accident' as a way out of the mess they found themselves in? Okay, so the brothers might have talked about it on several occasions, but not one of them would really go through with it - however tempting the idea. It was bad enough that they might have to allow a murderer to go unpunished; they certainly weren't going to go down that route themselves. It worried him a little since they needed Beth to trust them, not to be looking for the first means of escape because she feared for her life. He could see where she was coming from – of all the Thunderbirds Scott probably felt the most apprehensive in Three, despite all his training. If anything went wrong in space there wouldn't be much hope of a quick rescue. It would be the perfect environment to get rid of his cousin if he really was that way inclined, with no witnesses and no way for anyone to ever find out the truth. No wonder Beth wanted to stay at home.

He tuned back into the conversation to find his father promising his niece that next time he'd come along himself and the pair of them could spend a few days up on Five. Beth, showing the acting skills which had deceived them all for so long, was smiling and expressing her enthusiasm for the idea. No one would ever have guessed that she knew it was never going to happen.

"Come on then," Scott said, pushing John towards the couch. "See you guys in a few hours."

"Take care, Scott," Penny told him. "Goodbye John."

"'Bye Penny," John said, taking his seat. He glanced round at everyone before his eyes came to rest on Beth. She met his gaze, knowing that this was more than likely the last time they would meet. Neither of them was particularly sorry.

The rest of the day was quiet. Those left on the island – with the exception of Jeff – had feared a callout, which would have caused all sorts of problems since they would either have had to take Beth along with them and risk her running away, or else leave her at home where there would be the danger of her confessing all to her uncle and persuading him to forgive her. But their fears weren't realised and by the time Alan and Scott returned in Three everyone relaxed enough to spend the afternoon lazing contentedly beside the pool. After an uneventful dinner they made their way to the lounge. For once Virgil didn't mind having to give up his piano to Beth. After all, this would be the last time.

The only time anyone had any concerns was when Jeff suggested Brains take Beth for a walk along the beach. He'd abandoned any plans of sending his engineer away with his niece since without Gordon they were already shorthanded, but he really did intend for the two of them to get every chance to develop their relationship. Realising he had no escape, Brains forced a smile as Beth, throwing herself into the part with a certain spiteful relish, took his hand and led him away, pausing at the top of the steps to give him a quick kiss, knowing full well everyone was watching.

The conspirators could only wince in sympathy and focus on trying to keep their dinner down, but since there was no way Beth could do any harm – unless it was to Brains' sanity – they left them to it, knowing full well that Jeff would put a stop to anyone's attempts to follow them. Brains did his bit valiantly, keeping her out for a whole hour before returning to the house where Gordon suggested turning in since they needed to make an early start the next morning.

* * *

Beth awoke early on her last morning on Tracy Island to find that Penny had replaced Tin-Tin on guard duty some time during the night. She wasn't happy with the situation but she'd been promised that once they reached the Tracy farmhouse she'd have a little more freedom. No communication with the outside world - i.e. her uncle – but at least she'd have a bit more privacy. It wouldn't be for long, anyway. Soon she'd be able to do whatever she liked in the knowledge that money would never be a problem again. She was going to miss the excitement of being involved in IR though and that was her only regret about the whole thing. Maybe one day, once they realised she wasn't going to betray them, they'd let her be an agent like Penny. After all, she'd be good at it, certainly better than the stuck-up aristocrat who was currently regarding her with such subtle disdain. If only she wasn't coming along to Kansas. It was going to be bad enough being stuck with her disapproving great-aunt for the next few days. Still, at least Tin-Tin wouldn't be there...

If everyone else felt a release of tension as the jet disappeared into the clouds, Jeff's reaction was to the contrary. He missed Beth already. She'd only been on the island for a matter of weeks but now the place felt empty without her. Still, it was only a few days, then she'd be properly trained and ready to throw herself fully into life as an International Rescue operative.

"You okay, Dad?" Virgil asked.

Jeff nodded. "I'm fine, son. I'll miss her."

"I'll miss _Gordon_," Alan said, wondering how long it would take for his father to start putting his sons first again. They hoped to find a way to get another blood sample in a few days – though Virgil had adamantly refused to be part of any scheme Brains devised – but in the meantime they'd have to try to gauge his state of mind from his reactions to some apparently casual but actually carefully formulated questions. Still, without Beth's actual presence, all were hoping that he might come to his senses sooner rather than later. No doubt he'd try to call her but, as they would discover later that day when Kyrano went in to clean her room, Beth had unfortunately left her phone behind. John would carefully monitor any calls via the comm system, making sure that when Beth spoke to her uncle – as she'd have to do in order to stop him thinking something was wrong – Gordon or one of the others would be in attendance, just in case the girl seemed likely to say anything she shouldn't.

And so the next couple of days passed uneventfully on Tracy Island, with not even a rescue to distract them from their enjoyment of the fact that Beth was no longer around.

* * *

Kansas was cold. That winter was one of the worst on record and, when Gordon brought the jet in to land at the local airfield – not having been able to risk a landing at the farm due to the snow and ice which had built up despite Grandma having called ahead to have her caretaker prepare the house for their arrival - everyone found themselves missing the tropical island they had left that morning. Well, all except Parker who they'd picked up along the way and who was simply swapping one cold country for another.

Parker had been delighted to finally meet Beth. He knew a lot about the girl from the investigations he'd carried out and from the conversations he'd had with his mistress, but he'd still been curious as to what she'd actually be like. Despite knowing her true nature, his first thought was that she was one of the most attractive girls he'd ever seen, even with a black eye. He'd have to congratulate Tin-Tin on that one. He could understand why Jeff Tracy – a man he admired more than anyone and whose recent behaviour he'd been so disappointed by – had been so taken with her, especially since she apparently was the image of his late wife.

Beth treated him to a glowing smile, half-hoping she'd be able to manipulate him in the way she had so many other men. She didn't really expect him to fall for it though – he'd have been fully-briefed on all her misdemeanours, plus, as Lady Penelope's faithful sidekick he was surely used to being around beautiful women. Penny would clearly have first claim on his affections. Sure enough Parker just regarded her coldly before turning away.

"She's the h'image of Mister Virgil," was his only comment to Grandma before settling down in the seat by the door, taking his sentry duties seriously from the start despite the fact they were in an aeroplane and she was hardly likely to make a break for it.

When they arrived at the farmhouse after a difficult drive through the heavy snow, Beth was dismayed to discover that the place was completely isolated. All she could see were snow-covered fields. The view was beautiful but uninviting and she knew she was stuck at the house. Not that she intended to go anywhere, but, if it became clear that her family intended to trick her, it would have been useful to know that she had a way out. As she was shown to her room – which was in the attic and had no means of escape since there was a thirty foot sheer drop down to the ground from the only window – she couldn't help the feeling of foreboding which came over her. For the first time she genuinely wondered if the real point of getting her off the island was to do away with her somewhere quiet. Forcing herself to think of the money and the wonderful life ahead of her, she told herself she was just being paranoid. Everything was going to work out fine.

"So, what happens now?" she asked once they'd had dinner and they were all settled around the fire.

"We've got the weekend to relax and get over the jet-lag," Gordon told her. "I'll go into town on Monday and see Dylan. Virg has already explained what we need."

"Invite him over for dinner one night," Grandma said. "It will be nice to see him again. Tell him to bring his wife and his little boy along."

"Okay, Grandma."

"Tommy is Virgil's god-son," Grandma told the others. "I can't believe he's three already."

"That's nice," Beth said. "I bet Virgil was top of the list for that honour. You couldn't give up the chance to have a billionaire's son looking out for your child, could you? Lucky boy."

"There's nothing mercenary about it," Grandma told her coldly. "Not everyone thinks the way you do, Bethany. Virgil and Dylan were best friends at school. He's known Amber for years too. He was best man at the wedding."

Beth looked unconvinced. She started to wonder how her old friends would treat her now that she was rich – if she bothered to hang onto them, of course. One thing was for sure, they wouldn't be getting any of her money.

"So we can trust this man to do what we want and keep it quiet?" Penny asked, keen to diffuse the tension. She knew that Dylan actually had no idea what was going on, but she had to keep up the deception as far as Beth was concerned. She had a feeling the next few days were going to be difficult, Beth having no reason to be nice any more. In fact, Penny thought the girl would probably enjoy being awkward, just for the fun of it. She hoped Jeff was going to recover quickly. Brains' estimate of ten days suddenly seemed an awfully long time.

* * *

Time did indeed pass slowly in the farmhouse. The snow continued to come down heavily and they were stuck inside for most of Sunday. By the time the blizzard died away Gordon in particular was going stir-crazy and when he suggested a walk Beth was quick to accept the invitation.

Gordon had no qualms about taking his cousin out with him. After all, where could she go? Penny and Grandma declined, but Parker offered to go along, just to get a bit of fresh air. They decked themselves out in their thickest winter clothes and set off, Gordon leading them across the fields to a path which ran alongside a river, a favourite walk of his.

The two men dropped back a little, muttering quietly about their plans for the week ahead. Beth was happy to have some time alone and she wandered through the snow trying to work out whether things were going well or not. She supposed she'd have to wait and see. If this Dylan didn't come up with something for her to sign within a couple of days, she might have to start thinking about making a run for it. After all, she'd already got enough from her uncle to allow her to live very comfortably.

She didn't realise Parker and Gordon had stopped to allow Parker to retie his bootlace, leaving her to move further ahead. She had no way of knowing that the path took a sharp turn to the left. Taking a step forward she gasped in surprise as her foot sank through the snow and she pitched forward. She landed on something solid, leading to a massive burst of relief at the realisation that she hadn't gone into the river. But then came a sharp cracking sound and the next thing she knew she was in the freezing water, her heavy coat and boots dragging her down.

Beth panicked as her head slipped under water before she'd even had time to draw in a breath. _They planned this, _she thought to herself as she struggled to propel herself back to the surface. It was hopeless though – she was weighted down too well. Cursing her cousins and her own stupidity for being blind to the danger she'd put herself in, she was on the verge of giving up and accepting her fate. Her last coherent thought was that at least her uncle would be sorry she was dead - even if no one else was. Then all of a sudden her descent came to a stop and the next thing she knew something was dragging her back in the opposite direction, up towards the surface.

As her head broke through the water and she gasped frantically for air she heard a voice calling her name, asking her if she was alright. Opening her eyes she looked at Gordon, unable to believe he'd actually saved her life.

Gordon could barely believe it either. Even as he'd lunged for the river bank, throwing himself onto the ice with no thought for his own safety, he'd had only one thought in his head – to save Beth. Rescuing people was what he did and the principle was so firmly ingrained in him that it had been impossible for him to do anything else. Catching Parker's eye he wasn't surprised to see the man shake his head slightly. But it was too late now. He'd saved Beth and was that. There had never been any choice: whatever she'd done – or might do in the future – he couldn't just stand by and watch her drown. He'd never have been able to live with the guilt. He wondered if Parker would have reacted differently had he been the only one around, but Gordon couldn't help feeling relieved that events hadn't turned out that way. He knew his brothers would feel the same way – even if they did have a moment of regret when they found out that they'd lost the chance to be free of Beth forever.

Pulling her out of the water and onto the ice he lifted her up and threw her over his shoulders. She was freezing, shivering so violently he could barely keep his grip on her. Leaving Parker to follow slowly behind, he ran as fast as he could back to the farmhouse, calling out for his grandmother as he drew near.

Ten minutes later Beth was in her room, wrapped in blankets and being tended to by Grandma. There was a knock on the door and Gordon came in.

"You okay?" he asked.

Beth nodded. Still in shock and unable to believe that she'd been saved just when things looked hopeless, she looked at her cousin then at her great aunt. Then she started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Gordon asked. It was unlike him to fail to see a joke.

"You saved me," she said, gasping out the words. "You had the perfect way out of all this and you didn't take it. You really are going to pay up, aren't you? You're going to let me get away with it." She burst into semi-hysterical laughter once again.

Gordon just looked at Grandma in bemusement. But before he could speak the old lady got in first.

"Of course Gordon saved you. He's not like you. Some people don't want to have the taking of a life on their conscience. Now be quiet and drink this tea. We don't want you catching a cold and staying here any longer than you have to."

Beth finally calmed down enough to take the mug in her shaking hands. Looking over at Gordon once more she smiled. Everything was surely going to be okay now. Her cousin wasn't going to hurt her, he wasn't going to trick her. She was going to get everything she wanted after all.


	46. Chapter 45

_I loved reading the comments on the last chapter, thank you to everyone who reviewed. A quick update this time - I've been inspired! Thanks to Math Girl for giving me yet another idea. _

_Not much further to go now..._

Chapter Forty-Five

News of Beth's narrow escape was communicated to John and those back on Tracy Island later that day. Sure enough, the initial response was one of disappointment that they'd lost the chance to be free of Beth for good, followed by a chorus of reassurance for Gordon, everyone telling him that he'd done the right thing and that they'd all have acted in the same way if they'd been in his position. If one or two responses seemed a little more hesitant than others, Gordon didn't comment on it. What was done was done and Beth was still around to make their lives difficult.

"She'd probably have come back to haunt us, anyway," Virgil said. "I think I'd rather have her alive and well and under control."

"Yeah, imagine her loose as a poltergeist up on Five, John," Alan laughed. "Or taking up residence in Brains' lab. The poor guy really would be in a state."

"Come on, people," Scott snapped. "We've got work to do."

"We have?"

"Alan, we're a man down and those machines aren't going to maintain themselves. Get moving."

So Alan and Virgil dispersed to carry out their duties leaving Scott to have a final chat with Gordon.

"She's okay?"

"Yeah, a bit shaken but she's fine."

"Stay on your guard. This might make things easier for us; make her a bit less likely to suspect we're up to anything. But in a few days she's going to start wondering why nothing's happening."

"I know. Don't worry, Grandma's got a plan."

"She has?"

"Yeah. Dad settled money outright on her; it's not tied up in shares. She said that if the worst comes to the worst she'll give it to Beth."

Scott frowned. "I don't want Grandma losing out."

"Me neither, Scott. Anyway, it's only a last resort, it'll probably never happen. How's it going with Dad?"

"Not sure. He didn't mope around at lunch, though. Every other meal we've caught him sighing over Beth's empty chair, but not today."

"Well that's something. Let me know how it goes."

"Will do. Take care, Gords."

"You too, Scott."

* * *

It was two days later when Jeff went looking for Virgil. His middle son was where Scott had said he'd be – sprawled out on the rocks down at the beach, totally immersed in his sketching. Jeff didn't like to interrupt him when he was so obviously lost in his work but there was something he needed to discuss.

"Virgil? Can I have a word?"

He couldn't help smiling as Virgil visibly jumped, clearly having had no idea that his father had been standing watching him for a good couple of minutes. As a child Gordon had loved to frighten his brother like that - until he'd done it once too often, ending up with a faceful of green paint which had required a trip to the art store in town in order to find the solution which would clean it off. There should have been some in the house but Virgil had deliberately poured it away whilst Gordon had gone wailing to his grandmother. It hadn't helped that it was a Sunday and the store was closed. Jeff had had to do a fair bit of ringing round to get hold of the owner, then persuade her to come down and open up. He'd been furious with both his sons afterwards and neither had ever done it again. But ever since Jeff had always kept a strategic distance between himself and Virgil whenever he disturbed him mid-sketch.

"Hey, Dad." Virgil shifted his position so that Jeff could sit down on the flat rock next to him. "What's going on?"

"I just had a call from New York. Joel Byron's body was released to his family this morning. The funeral's on Friday."

"You're going?"

"Yes. It's traditional for the business community to pay their respects at a time like this so Tracy Industries would have to send someone along. But since he and I had started to build up a friendship - and I was one of the last to see him alive - I thought I should be the one to go."

Virgil had to admit this sounded reasonable.

"Actually, I wondered if you'd come too," Jeff said.

"_Me?"_ Knowing what he did, the funeral was the last place Virgil wanted to be and he was glad that he could quickly think of a way out of the situation. "That's probably not a good idea, Dad. Wouldn't his son recognise me from the... rescue?" Virgil had to stop himself saying 'fake kidnapping'. All this lying was hard work, he thought and he wondered how Beth had managed to maintain her deception for so long.

"I gather the boy's mother doesn't want him there. It's understandable. It's no place for a child that young."

They were both silent for a moment. Like Joey, Virgil had been six when he'd lost his parent. He hadn't been to the funeral either, though Scott and John had accompanied their father. Neither brother had appreciated it at the time, though in later years they'd both commented that they were glad they'd had the chance to say goodbye. Virgil wished he'd been allowed to go – he had a vague recollection of the idea being suggested – but he supposed his father had decided that he'd been too little. Instead he'd spent the day with an old friend of his grandmother's who'd been preoccupied with baby Alan, leaving a miserable Virgil to cope with Gordon, who'd been too young to understand what was happening and who'd just wanted to play.

Jeff felt decidedly uncomfortable. He too was thinking about Lucy's funeral. He'd fully intended for Virgil to go, even asking his mother to pull out the suit the boy had worn when he'd been pageboy at an old school friend's wedding a month earlier. It had been the evening before the funeral when he'd finally emerged from his study and gone into the lounge to seek comfort with his boys. His middle son had been looking out of the window, and when Jeff had come in he'd turned and smiled at his father in exactly the same way that Lucy had always done. He'd suddenly been filled with so much grief that he'd run back to his study, slamming the door behind him. He supposed that had been the moment in which he'd realised that Virgil's resemblance to Lucy was going to be impossible to deal with.

So Virgil had been kept away from the funeral, Jeff reasoning that without his son's presence he might just get through the ordeal without breaking down. If he'd had to look at Virgil and hear the endless comments about how much he looked like his mother and what a blessing that was going to be to his father – he'd already experienced it once when the pastor called round and it had almost broken him then – then they really would have had to carry him out of the church.

"I'm sorry, son," he said, even before he knew the words were going to come out.

"What for?" Virgil asked in confusion.

Jeff said nothing for a moment, just stared out at the ocean. "You were right about Beth."

"_What?"_

It was just as well Virgil was too stunned to vocalise any of the thoughts which flashed through his head as his father continued,

"What you said, after... Malaysia. I wouldn't have coped with a daughter who looked like your mother, would I? I'm sorry. You were just a little boy and I should never have taken my pain out on you."

"Oh..." Virgil simply didn't know how to respond. For years he had wondered what his father would say if he ever decided to apologise. Now that it had happened it seemed something of an anticlimax. He wondered if this was a sign that his father was getting back to normal, that the drug was finally leaving his system, but then, emotional outbursts had never been part of his character and this kind of behaviour was as alien to the Jeff Tracy Virgil knew as his temper tantrums had been. He wasn't going to get his hopes up just yet.

"I did think of asking Beth to come to New York with me," Jeff went on. "But she wouldn't have finished her course. Anyway, when I thought about it I realised that you'd be the better choice. After all, even though the boy won't be there you might still get the chance to speak to his mother. I'm sure she'd appreciate the reassurance that a child can experience the loss of a parent and a kidnapping and still grow up into a fine young man."

More than a little embarrassed, Virgil pointed out that unlike Joey, he'd had six years in between these traumatic experiences.

"I know, but it's more than any child should have to deal with, whenever it happens. I am proud of you, you do know that, don't you?"

"Thanks, Dad." Virgil didn't really know what to say. It had actually been easier to deal with the recent criticism – at least then he could just yell at his father then storm off. He wasn't entirely comfortable with the turn the conversation had taken, however much he appreciated the sentiments.

Jeff was a little embarrassed too. Not to mention somewhat surprised at himself.

"Right, well, er, that's good... I'll go and make arrangements for the trip." He stood up. "We'll leave on Thursday."

"How are we going to get there?" Virgil asked. "Gordon took the jet. Do you want to hire a plane?"

"No, I think we'll fly out in Thunderbird Two. If Scott comes along he can bring her back. We'll have lunch at the farm then take the jet up to New York. The funeral's Friday morning and I'd like to put in an appearance at the office whilst I'm in the city. We could fly back to Kansas in the evening, spend the night there and bring Gordon and Grandma home with us on Saturday."

"Okay," Virgil said slowly, trying to think this through. Penny and Parker would have to keep Beth hidden whilst his father had lunch at the farmhouse. He wasn't sure what to do about the journey home, particularly the overnight stay. Though since by then his father should be ready to learn the truth about Beth, maybe the discussion should take place in Kansas. Everyone else could come out and it would mean Beth never had to set foot on the island again. The more Virgil thought about it the more he liked the idea. His father would be in an environment where he had no memories of Beth, only of his parents, his wife and his sons. It might be exactly what he needed to remind him what was important should Beth try to talk him round.

Later that evening Virgil got the chance to talk to Gordon and the others. They too liked the idea. Brains was particularly enthusiastic, refusing the offer to go along himself, just delighted that he'd never have to set eyes on the girl again. Tin-Tin felt the same way. So it was agreed: as long as Jeff appeared to be well on the road to recovery, they would break the news to him in Kansas in four days time.

Deciding how much influence the drug still had over him was the problem. They decided to go for broke. They would slip their father a strong sedative the night before he and Virgil were due to leave. Once it had taken effect they'd take some blood then leave their father to sleep it off. There were plenty of insects on the island who might find their way into a room and take a bite out of the occupant so the puncture wound wouldn't be a problem. If the blood test came back clear they'd go ahead. If the time still wasn't right they'd just keep Beth in Kansas a little longer.

* * *

Gordon was particularly pleased with this development, especially when Beth started to get restless, wondering why she still hadn't received any money. Despite all the excuses he and the others offered she soon ran out of patience.

"You're waiting to tell your father aren't you?" she raged at him that afternoon.

"No, of course not." He tried in vain to placate her. "You know lawyers take an age to do anything."

"I don't believe there is any lawyer!" Beth snapped. "I want something settled tomorrow otherwise I might as well tell your father what's going on. What have I got to lose?"

Gordon sighed. He'd thought it might come to this. His father's nightly calls to Beth had been an ordeal for everyone, not least John who was putting all Beth's side of the conversation on a delayed transmission in order to give himself the chance to cut her off if she said anything she shouldn't. His father had finally picked up on the fact that communications were slow, demanding that John sort this inexplicable technical problem out before IR's effectiveness was compromised. One thing cheered him up, however – the previous evening his father had been late making the call, plus he'd cut it short, telling his niece that Brains needed his presence in the lab.

"Okay." They were too close now for Gordon to risk anything going wrong. He'd have to pull out all the stops to keep Beth happy until Saturday. "There'll be money in your account tomorrow." _Sorry, Grandma_, he thought, hoping they could get the money back somehow.

"Not good enough," Beth told him, much to his surprise. "I want to see this Dylan. I don't think he's working on the arrangements at all. I don't think he knows anything about it."

"Fair enough," Gordon said, realising it was time to put plan B into action. "We'll have him round for dinner tomorrow. You can talk to him then." And so he rushed off to consult with Virgil and his grandmother.

Dylan had willingly accepted Grandma's invitation, memories of all the good food she'd provided him with over the years still strong. He'd been surprised to receive a call from Virgil, though, especially when his friend confessed that the brothers had a problem.

Virgil had kept fairly close to the truth, telling his friend that a long-lost relative had turned up and was trying to worm her way into his father's affections. Virgil told him all about Beth's past, leaving the other man in full agreement that the sooner she was out of the picture the better. Dylan was a little surprised that Virgil and his brothers wanted to pay the girl off, but once Virgil had explained about his father's recent ill-health - making it sound as though he was getting worse, not better - he agreed that it made sense for the brothers to deal with it themselves without bothering the man. He promised to say all the right things when he met Beth and to draw up the papers which would enable the brothers to realise some of their assets and allow them to set up a fund for their cousin into which they would pay a substantial amount every year.

"Thanks for doing this," Virgil said. He felt terrible about involving his friend in this subterfuge, especially when there was no way he could ever tell him the truth. Dylan knew nothing about International Rescue.

"I'm only doing it because your grandma promised to make her apple pie," Dylan told him. "But if you really want to thank me you can invite me up to New York next time you're over. It's been a while since I've been in a big city, I'd like to see a few bands, get drunk without my wife nagging me..."

Virgil laughed. He'd never expected his friend to settle down so quickly, nor to put down roots in his old home town. Dylan had always planned on moving somewhere more exciting. Funny how things worked out, he thought. "You're on. Not this time though. I'm over at the end of the week but only for a day or so. Funeral."

"Oh. Not much fun."

"No." Virgil really wasn't looking forward to it. Funerals were never fun, but the funeral of a murder victim where only he knew the truth? It was going to be something of an ordeal. Even so, the thought of refusing to accompany his father had never crossed his mind. After all they'd gone through – and all they were about to go through – he was going to make the most of this new-found closeness with his father, just in case it didn't last.

Dylan played his part well. He wished Virgil had warned him of his cousin's resemblance to him though. When he was introduced to Beth he thought his jaw might hit the floor, so stunned was he.

"Didn't know, huh?" Gordon asked as he took the coats.

"No," Dylan said. He hung back as Grandma took his wife and son into the kitchen. "Virg said we'd talk business after dinner. Nothing over the table."

"That's right. Beth knows the score. Thanks for doing this."

"No problem. I'm glad I can help."

Beth did indeed know the score. There was no mention of anything awkward over dinner. She knew she could ask Dylan what she liked afterwards, as long as she remembered that he knew nothing about International Rescue or Joel Byron. Sure enough she played along, as Gordon had known she would.

The business discussions were brief but satisfying as far as Beth was concerned.

"I've got the contracts for you and the others to sign," Dylan told Gordon, pulling out the documents he'd put together that afternoon. Beth took them and read them through carefully. There was nothing in there to worry her until she came to the space where the signatures would go.

"You need all your brothers to sign," she pointed out to Gordon.

"So?"

"Well, Scott, Virgil and Alan can get over here easily enough but John's... away, isn't he? He won't be back for weeks. I'm not waiting that long."

Gordon shook his head and indicated Dylan, but Beth didn't take the hint.

"Don't double-cross me, Gordon. You don't want to get on the wrong side of me, remember."

Gordon exchanged a look with Dylan. _Lovely, isn't she?_ his expression seemed to be saying. Dylan's answering look suggested that he agreed. No wonder the boys didn't want her being part of their father's life. He couldn't help wondering what Beth meant, though. Not for the first time he wondered if there was more to this than Virgil was letting on. Still, he trusted the Tracys and he wasn't going to ruin a friendship by asking about it.

"Give us a minute will you, Dylan?" Gordon asked, ushering the other man out of the room before turning back to Beth.

"Don't worry," he told her. "Virgil will be here on Thursday, remember. He'll forge the signature. He's done it before if John needs something signed while he's up on Five. Johnny's fine with it - you can ask him about it later if you like. Penny and Parker will act as witnesses so there's no problem."

Leaving Beth to calm down he returned to the lounge to join the others. He hoped they'd done enough to keep Beth happy. It seemed they had as she finally joined them and threw herself into the conversation, telling the visitors all about her mishap in the river and expressing her undying gratitude to her heroic cousin for saving her.

But no one could relax until Dylan and his family had gone. Watching as they drove away, knowing that Beth's chance of escape had gone too, Gordon smiled across at Penny. Just a few more days and it would all be over.

* * *

The transfer from the island to Kansas went without a hitch. Virgil brought Two to land in the 'barn' next to the farmhouse. The inexplicably large, modern building was really a cleverly designed hangar with a retractable roof, capable of hiding a Thunderbird on the rare occasions one made the journey home. Secure in the knowledge that Penny and Parker were hiding out with Beth in one of the outbuildings, Virgil and Scott led their father into the house to be fed by Grandma before heading out to the airfield to pick up the jet.

When they'd gone – after Virgil had slipped away to forge his brother's signature and also to sign for himself - Beth was allowed back into the house. Seizing on the documents in delight she compared John's supposed signature with the genuine example she'd insisted Scott bring along. Happy that no one would ever tell the difference she watched as Penny and Parker 'witnessed' the signatures.

"Your turn now, Scott," she told him. Scott obliged, scrawling a flamboyant _S Tracy_ in the appropriate place.

"Only Alan to go now," he said. "He'll be along in a couple of days - if he can drag himself away from Tin-Tin, that is."

He laughed as she frowned. "Come on, Beth. You can't begrudge them a happy ending."

"I suppose not," she agreed. "But you'd better not be playing games with me, Scott."

Scott watched her stride away down the hallway. "I'll be on my way, then," he told his brother. "I'll be back early Saturday morning."

"I can't decide if I'm looking forward to it or not," Gordon said. "I want it to be over but I'm really scared about how Dad's going to react."

"I know. But the blood test showed that there's hardly any of that drug left in him. You saw him at lunch – he barely mentioned Beth. He's become a lot more like his old self over the past couple of days. We can't leave it any longer, Gords. We're doing it on Saturday, whatever happens."

"I'll be glad to get away from here," Gordon admitted. "I'm not cut out to be a jailer. Plus I miss the sun – and the pool. I can't remember the last time I went this long without a swim."

"Do you want to go back home?" Scott asked. "I don't mind keeping an eye on things here. It's only for a day."

"It's a nice idea but wouldn't Dad wonder where I was when he gets back? We're meant to be giving him one last peaceful evening, remember, not worrying him unnecessarily."

Scott laughed. "Gordon, we're talking about a Friday night when you're on leave. He'd be more concerned if you hadn't disappeared for the night. Go home, it'll be fine."

Gordon perked up. "Thanks, Scott. I'll fly back over with Alan when it's time."

"Okay. Virg and Dad won't get back until late tomorrow evening so we won't have to worry about hiding Beth for too long. She can go back where Penny put her today. I'll stay with her. I'll need to stay out of Dad's way anyway."

"What about Penny and Parker?"

"They're leaving tomorrow afternoon. Penny says it's a family matter. She knows Dad won't react well and she doesn't think she should be there to see it. I have to say I'm quite relieved."

"Me too. I know Penny's practically family, but Dad's going to be humiliated enough with just us there." Gordon looked stricken for a moment. "I wish it was all over, Scott."

"I know. So do I. Not long now though. Come on, get yourself moving or there won't be any point going home."

Gordon ran upstairs and grabbed his stuff. He didn't bother to say goodbye to Beth as he left.

* * *

The funeral was as bad as Virgil had anticipated. The large church was packed with a mix of the rich and famous as befitted a public figure like Joel Byron. But what struck Virgil was the patent lack of grief in the air. Byron might have made a name for himself but few people appeared to have genuinely cared for him. One of his ex-wives was there, but even though Cassandra was sobbing dramatically into her handkerchief, she was quite clearly dry-eyed.

Virgil kept his eyes firmly on the floor as one of Byron's chief executives got up to make a speech. He let the words wash over him, resisting the urge to laugh as the man told the congregation what a great man his employer had been: how kind, how caring, how he could always be relied upon to do the right thing...

If only they knew, Virgil thought. He wondered if any of the people around him did have some inkling that Byron wasn't all that he'd set himself up to be. More of them would realise the man's true nature in a few days time he thought. John had an anonymous email all ready to send out, warning various executives as well as the police that Byron had placed spies in their companies. It wouldn't be long before the man was exposed for what he was.

Virgil felt even more uncomfortable when Cassandra got up to read a message from little Joey. Although Virgil was fairly sure the words hadn't really come from the child – as far as he could remember the boy hadn't managed anything more eloquent than "No!" or "I want..." in the thankfully short time he'd known him, he had to admit that for the first time there was a genuine sense of emotion in the church. When Joey begged for anyone who knew who had killed his daddy to come forward, Virgil felt terrible. Losing his mother had been hard but at least he'd known how and why she died. Joey would always wonder about his father and Virgil was suddenly uncertain that they were doing the right thing in keeping quiet. He hadn't considered the consequences for anyone other than his family, Beth and Brains. He decided that he really needed to talk to Scott.

"That was depressing," Jeff said when they emerged from the church, immediately picking up on his son's low mood. He hadn't been able to concentrate; it was the first funeral he'd been to since becoming ill and the thought that it could have been him being mourned by his fellow-businessmen had unsettled him.

"Hey, Jeff!" a familiar voice called out. "Haven't seen you for a while."

"Cyrus!"

Virgil's heart sank. The last thing he wanted was to be drawn into conversation with his father's good-natured but insensitive friend. There was no escape however.

"Virgil, isn't it?"

Virgil nodded, holding out a hand and trying not to wince as Cyrus practically crushed it in his.

"So your dad's got you back in harness has he? No more urges to break free of the family business?"

Virgil smiled and informed Cyrus that he was perfectly happy as he was. He couldn't help thinking how different his answer would have been if he'd been asked that question just a few weeks ago, though.

"You know," Cyrus mused, looking around at the various people gathered outside the building, "I bet there's not twenty people here who are really sorry he's gone."

"I agree," Jeff said. "There wasn't a lot of real sorrow was there? Poor guy. It's his son I really feel sorry for."

Cyrus nodded his agreement before someone caught his eye.

"Now there's someone who'll miss him." He pointed across to a middle-aged woman dressed all in black who was weeping uncontrollably.

"Who's that?" Jeff asked. He'd noticed the woman standing at the back of the church as he' d filed out and he'd been struck then by the fact that she was one of the few people who looked genuinely upset.

"Byron's PA. Rumour has it they've had a bit more than just a business relationship over the years. Byron's ex couldn't wait to get rid of her once she took over." Cyrus was a notorious gossip but he was generally accurate.

Jeff glanced over again, just as the woman raised her head and looked at him. He almost took a step backwards at the expression of contempt which flashed into her eyes before she turned her back on him.

Cyrus had spotted the look too, though he'd put his own interpretation on it. "Guess she heard me," he said, making an effort to lower his voice this time. "Always did speak too loudly. Never mind. Come on, Jeff, I'll buy you a drink."

"Another time, Cyrus," Jeff told him. He just wanted to get away. He accepted his friend's explanation for the woman's behaviour, but something about the way she'd looked at him had shaken him. He looked around for his son who seemed to have vanished. "Where did Virgil go? We need to get back to the office. The sooner we're finished there the sooner we can get home."

"Back to that island of yours?" Cyrus asked.

"Not until tomorrow. We're stopping off in Kansas tonight." He took out his phone to call up the company limousine hoping his son would make an appearance soon. Looking around once more he still failed to spot Virgil, though he did notice that the woman had gone.

* * *

Virgil had been glad to take advantage of his father's preoccupation with Cyrus in order to find a quiet spot from which he could call Scott. He couldn't shake the feeling of guilt which had come over him and he needed his brother's reassurance that they really were doing the right thing. He walked through the graveyard until he came to an empty bench. He sat down and pulled out his phone, not wanting to risk using his watch in case someone saw him. Then he waited impatiently for Scott to answer.

"Hi, Virg. How did it go?"

Virgil told him exactly how it had gone. "Honestly Scott, when she read out that appeal from the kid I just felt so bad."

"I understand, Virg. But you've got to think about International Rescue. All the people who might die if we aren't there to help."

"Doesn't stop me wishing things were different," Virgil said softly. There was silence for a moment.

"Is Beth tired of Kansas yet?" Virgil suddenly asked, keen to change the subject.

"She's happy enough," Scott told him. "Right now she's reading one of Penny's magazines and talking about shoes."

"Nice." Virgil smiled, knowing how much his brother would love that topic of conversation. "I guess I'll see you all tonight then. "

"Safe flight, Virg. And don't worry. This time tomorrow everything will be out in the open. Dad will know and we can work out where we go next."

"Yeah. Thanks, Scott."

He slipped his phone back into his pocket and got up from the bench. Taking a moment to collect his thoughts he looked around the peaceful graveyard, becoming aware of a woman standing a little way behind him, apparently studying one of the gravestones. She glanced up and, although she'd plainly been crying heavily, she smiled briefly at him before turning back to whatever it was which had her attention. At that moment Virgil's phone rang and he knew it would be his father demanding his presence. Hurrying towards the entrance he didn't see Angie Travis turn to watch him go. She wasn't smiling any more. She wasn't crying either. What she _was _doing was thinking...


	47. Chapter 46

_Another big thank you for all the reviews. I really am grateful to you all for sticking with the story all this time. I never expected it to be so long. Getting close to the end now though... Bee_

Chapter Forty-Six

Angie Travis watched Virgil leave the graveyard, still trying to make sense of everything she'd overheard. She'd never lost her belief that Jeff Tracy had played a part in her beloved Joel's death. The police might have laughed at her when she'd suggested it, but they'd clearly had no luck in finding anyone else to pin the crime on. Joel had as good as said the man was evil, hinting at some mysterious, dark secret. Well, whatever it was, it had obviously been bad enough for Tracy to kill in order to keep it quiet. His son must have been involved too. Why else would he have talked about feeling so terrible when Joey's appeal had been read out? Okay, he hadn't come right out and said he was guilty, but what other reason could there be?

If only Angie could work out how the niece fitted into all this. Bethany Ashton had to be the key. Angie had had a bad feeling about her from the start and now she'd surely been proved right. If Joel had never met her, if he hadn't messed around with the Tracys, he'd be alive now. Angie wished she hadn't refused to have any involvement in the plot after Tracy's assistant was attacked. Maybe then she'd have a better idea of what had happened. Maybe she'd even have been able to save Joel. After all the years of looking out for him, both personally and professionally, she hadn't been there when it had really mattered. Even her efforts to protect his reputation seemed to be falling apart. She'd been called in to talk to the police again a couple of days ago, this time badgered with endless questions about Joel's more dubious business deals. She'd tentatively mentioned Jeff Tracy again at the end of the interview, but once again her suspicions had been dismissed. She'd been tempted to tell them about Beth's infiltration of the Tracy family, but she'd stopped herself, deciding that having spent the last four hours lying about Joel's integrity it would be pointless to betray him right at the end. Not to mention that she'd be incriminating herself.

But surely the police would have to listen to her now? If they spoke to the son maybe he'd let something slip. As she emerged from the churchyard she spotted Virgil heading towards his father. She still couldn't get over the audacity the older man had shown in coming to the funeral. He clearly wanted to put on a show of innocence, but she wasn't going to let him gloat over the body of the man she'd cared for. Looking more closely she realised that the man Tracy was talking to was the detective in charge of the murder investigation. Was there no end to the man's nerve?

Hurrying over, ready to fling herself at Jeff Tracyand denounce him to everyone in sight, she was thwarted as a large car drew up. By the time she reached the spot where he'd stood, Tracy and his son were gone, only the detective standing there, a foolish grin on his face as he watched his hero disappear.

"Detective Milne?"

The man turned to her and immediately looked wary. He guessed what was coming and his greeting couldn't have been any less enthusiastic. "Ms Travis."

"Were you questioning him?" she asked. "Did he give anything away?"

Noah Milne took a deep breath before replying. "No, Ma'am. As I believe I've explained already, Mr Tracy is not a suspect in this investigation."

"What about his son?"

Milne looked surprised. "Virgil Tracy? No, of course he's not. He wasn't even in the country when the murder took place."

"Maybe not. But he knows something. I heard him talking about it."

"You did?" Milne looked unconvinced, waiting to hear what the deluded woman had to say now. She'd have been better off trying to find a way to save her own neck instead of trying to hurt Jeff Tracy, he thought. He wasn't sure she realised just how much trouble she was in. It was only a matter of time until he had proof of Byron's misdeeds and his PA's involvement in them.

"Yes. He was talking to someone on his phone – one of his brothers, I think. He said that when Mrs Byron made that appeal on behalf of Joel Junior he felt bad."

"Ma'am, I think everyone in there felt bad at that point. Mr Tracy's reaction seems quite reasonable to me. Hell, I could say the same thing myself and I've seen the kid. He didn't give a damn his father was dead. All he cared about was the fuss everyone was making of him and the presents they were promising to buy for him. Horrible child." Probably took after his father, Milne thought, having a good idea by now of exactly what kind of man Joel Byron had been.

Privately Angie agreed, but she wasn't going to be distracted. "Never mind Joey. Virgil Tracy said he wished things had worked out differently. Why would he say that unless he had something to do with the way they did work out?"

But even as Angie repeated Virgil's comments she was struck by how weak they sounded as proof of any involvement in a murder. Even so, she knew she was right. There had been something in the young man's voice that more than hinted at a guilty conscience. However vague his words sounded, there had been a powerful sense of emotion behind them. But she knew she could never convey that to Milne and she tuned out his dismissal of her accusation even as he gave it.

"Ms Travis," Milne said sharply, realising she wasn't listening to him. "Go home. You're clearly upset. This isn't doing anyone any good and we don't want you facing a slander charge on top of everything else, do we?"

Angie gave up. "You're a fool," she snapped. "The answer is right in front of you and you're so in awe of that man that you can't even see it."

"It's a matter of evidence, not opinion, Ma'am. Joel Byron was alive and well when he left the Tracy apartment. For the last time, Jeff Tracy is innocent. Your old boss on the other hand... well, where should I start? Extortion, corruption, fraud, blackmail... People who were too scared to speak out when he was alive are starting to come forward. He must have made a lot of enemies over the years. There must be any number of people with a motive for murder, let's focus on them, shall we? Though I doubt I'm telling you anything you don't already know. Your name has already been mentioned as an accomplice."

He looked at her steadily. "Ms Travis, it's only a matter of time until I have proof of your involvement in Mr Byron's crimes. Why not cooperate with me now, tell me exactly what he was up to? It would count in your favour when you stand in front of a judge. Plus you might actually be able to give us a lead on the real killer."

"I've just done that," Angie told him. "Do what you like with me, I don't care. All I care about is getting justice for Joel."

Before Milne could respond she'd turned and forced her way through the throng of mourners, only to bump into Cassandra.

"What are you doing here?" Byron's ex-wife asked. "I didn't invite you. In fact, I think I specifically told you to stay away."

Cassandra had always been jealous of Angie, fully aware that she was probably the only woman Byron had ever truly cared for or trusted.

"I didn't get a seat if that's any consolation," Angie told her. She'd got to the church early that morning knowing that all the seats were reserved and that she'd have to stay outside. It was cold and drizzly but she hadn't cared, needing to be there for Joel and for herself. She'd been lucky though, just before the coffin was brought in one of the company's security guards, brought over to keep watch on proceedings, had taken pity on her and allowed her to come in and stand at the back. She'd been grateful but even so it was another humiliation. She was probably the person most affected by Joel's death and she hadn't even been allowed to mourn properly.

She laughed suddenly. As much as she wanted Joel's reputation to endure – and she certainly didn't want to go to jail herself - the prospect of the gold-digger and her spoilt brat of a son being left with nothing if the company went under was decidedly appealing.

"Go home, Angie," Cassandra said, turning away from her. "Joel left you plenty of money, why don't you do something with it instead of embarrassing yourself like this? No one wants you here."

Angie watched as the woman moved away. That was twice now she'd been told to go home, to just shut up and disappear. Well she wasn't going to. She'd drifted around in a daze since Joel was killed but suddenly she felt alive again. She'd finally got a purpose in her life: to prove beyond any doubt that Jeff Tracy had killed Joel. Or, if she couldn't do that, to at least make him pay for what he'd done. Bethany Ashton too. The more Angie thought about it the more convinced she became that the girl had betrayed Joel, sold him out to Tracy when she'd realised that she had more to gain by switching sides. The conversation she'd just overheard suggested that she was currently in Kansas, which was where Jeff Tracy was headed later that day. Well, if the police wouldn't confront the murdering Tracys then she'd just have to head out west and do it herself.

If she'd had time to consider her decision, Angie might have given up the idea. She was an intelligent woman who would usually have spotted all the impracticalities of a plan like this – heaven knew she'd saved Joel time and time again by pointing out the flaws in some of his wilder schemes - but she was overwhelmed with grief right now, not to mention exhausted. She hadn't slept properly since she'd discovered Joel's body. All she could think about was getting even with Jeff Tracy and his niece. She couldn't miss this opportunity to catch the pair together, not when she was apparently in danger of being arrested at any moment. She might never get another chance.

Half an hour later Angie was at the airport booking her flight. She'd helped Joel with his meticulous research into the Tracy family and she knew where to find their Kansas residence. By the time Jeff and his son arrived at the farmhouse that evening she'd be ready and waiting. What she'd do once Tracy got there was still to be decided, but she swore she wouldn't leave until she'd avenged the death of the man she loved.

* * *

It wasn't until 8 o'clock that evening that Jeff Tracy brought his jet in to land at the local airfield. He'd intended to land at the farm but Virgil had suggested that since the weather seemed set to take a turn for the worse it might be better to land somewhere where they would be guaranteed a clear runway in the morning. In reality, Virgil just wanted to keep the hangar clear for Thunderbird Two which would be arriving just before dawn, but of course he couldn't tell his father that. Jeff had been a little surprised at his son's caution, but had to agree that his suggestion made sense.

It had been a quiet flight. Virgil seemed lost in thought about something and Jeff hadn't felt much like making conversation himself. He felt a little strange, a feeling which had been building slowly but surely over the last few days. Not moody or irritable, as he'd so often felt lately, but more... clear-headed. Yes, that was it. It was as if he'd been half-asleep these past few weeks, without even realising it. He supposed the stress of all that had happened over the last year had finally caught up with him. It was hardly surprising when he considered all he'd been through, though it was somewhat disconcerting to realise just how out of it all he'd been.

It had done him good to get away from his usual routine and to spend some time with Virgil, he decided, even if the circumstances which had prompted this trip had been less than pleasant. He felt better than he'd done for a long time – both physically and mentally. It had taken him a while to get over it but there had been no repeat of his recent bout of sickness and he was once more feeling positive about his forthcoming check-up. In just a matter of days he'd be given the all-clear and then he could put all of this behind him.

He couldn't help thinking about Beth, but for once his thoughts on this subject were just a little uncomfortable. He'd missed the girl whilst she'd been away on her first aid course, that went without saying, but, having had a few days away from her his... _obsession_ with her had faded somewhat. He'd struggled for a while to find the right word to describe his feelings, but only 'obsession' seemed to fit. That kind of intense emotion wasn't like him at all and he cringed when he thought back over some of the things he'd said and done since Christmas. As much as he cared for the girl it had been unforgivable for him to have put her before his sons in the way he had done. He thanked his stars that the boys weren't the vengeful kind. Who could have blamed them if they'd turned against their cousin? But then it wasn't Beth's fault. Jeff genuinely believed that the girl was sweet and true. No, it was his attitude which was the problem, not her's. He really had lost all sense of perspective lately, he thought.

When they all got back to the island he'd make sure things changed and that his boys understood just how much he cared about them, how much he appreciated everything they'd done for him and all the things they'd given up in order to help him realise his dream of International Rescue. He was surprised one of them hadn't gone for good, the way he'd been treating them lately. He'd had a lucky escape when Virgil had decided to return, he thought, glancing over at his brooding son. The thought that he could have lost one – or more – of his sons frightened him and he promised himself there would be no repeat of that kind of behaviour, whatever provocation his sons might give him. No, he thought, that wasn't fair. His sons had done nothing wrong, just united to protect each other against someone who seemed to likely to hurt one of them. The knowledge that he'd been that person made him feel sick. Never again, he thought. His boys came first now, even before Beth. Not that he cared any less about the girl, still seeing her as the daughter he and Lucy should have had.

Half an hour later Jeff and Virgil had reached the farmhouse, picking up the family car which had been left at the airfield by Parker – though Jeff had been led to believe that Gordon had dropped it off on his way into town. They only just made it before the snow started to come down, Grandma greeting them cheerfully and steering them into the kitchen for a welcome supper.

"Everything alright?" Virgil asked afterwards as he helped his grandmother with the washing-up. His father had gone up to his room. It was the one Penny had occupied for the past few days and Grandma was a little on edge, hoping that no trace of the woman's perfume remained. She'd had the windows open for hours to air the room and she'd cleaned and tidied frantically since Scott had taken Beth away, but she still feared something might betray the fact that there had been other people in the house. She couldn't remember a time she had felt so on edge – not in this house anyway. Such feelings of anxiety were fairly commonplace on Tracy Island, especially when a rescue was underway, but this place was supposed to be her sanctuary.

"I hope so," she said in response to Virgil's question. "Here, take this out to Scott."

"Last meal for the condemned woman?" Virgil asked, eyes widening at the amount of food stacked up on the tray.

"I don't care about her," Grandma told him. "But if your poor brother has to guard her all night I want to be sure he's got something to keep him going."

"If he eats all that he'll be too full to catch her if she makes a run for it," Virgil told her, grabbing his coat but still shivering when he stepped out into the snow.

Like Penny before him, Scott had chosen the outbuilding furthest away from the house just in case Beth decided to kick up a fuss. As indeed she had. When he'd received Virgil's call to say that he and his father were setting off from the airfield Scott had taken no chances, picking a stunned Beth up and throwing her over his shoulder, carrying her kicking and screaming out to the building where Grandma was waiting to shut the door on them. The old lady had had the pleasure of telling the girl what was planned for the following day, assuring her that Jeff would soon know the truth and then she'd be sorry for everything she'd done.

Beth couldn't believe she'd been stupid enough to let them trick her. Blinded by the thought of the money, she supposed. She'd just started to relax – she'd been told Alan would be arriving the following morning to take everyone home, at which time he'd sign the contract and the deal would be done. They'd go into town, she'd give the papers to Dylan, await the transfer of money into her account and then she'd be free.

She supposed she should have known something was up when Penny and Parker had left that afternoon, but she'd been so glad to see them go she hadn't stopped to wonder why they were leaving so unexpectedly. She'd been sitting by the fire happily making plans for the future when Scott had taken her by surprise. Now, trapped in a chilly disused storehouse she could guess what was coming. It had been nearly two weeks since her uncle had last been drugged and who knew what pressure had been put on him whilst she'd been in Kansas. Maybe her cousins had used the drug on him themselves. It hadn't escaped her notice that his voice had lost its usual note of adoration the last couple of times she'd spoken to him. He'd still been full of affection, but she knew that her power over him had been lost. Her only hope now was that he agreed to go along with the deal his sons had brokered – even if it had all been a trick. What else could he do? He surely wouldn't risk International Rescue and Brains' liberty if he had another way out. She couldn't help feeling sorry for the man. Yes, she'd used him but, as she'd told his sons - though she knew they hadn't believed her - she really didn't want to hurt him.

When Virgil arrived with the food she was still trying to work out exactly what to say to justify herself – another full confession might work since a lot of what she'd done recently had been to protect IR and her uncle. She took comfort in the fact that her cousins weren't exactly going to come out of this well either. It might look hopeless but it wasn't over just yet. If nothing else she'd get away with her life - Gordon's heroism had proven that - and she still had the money her uncle had settled on her, which he'd assured her he couldn't take back.

"How's it going?" Virgil asked his brother, ignoring Beth.

"Okay," Scott told him, immediately making a start on a sandwich. "How's Dad?"

"Fine. Doesn't suspect a thing." Virgil looked uncomfortable as Beth laughed.

"Poor Uncle Jeff. Be nice to him tonight, Virgil, you're going to ruin his life tomorrow."

"I think you're the one who's going to do that," Scott told her, escorting his brother to the door. "Seriously though," he muttered, "Keep an eye on him."

"I will. Good luck here."

"I'm going to need it," Scott told him. "It's going to be a long night."

Followed by a miserable day, Virgil thought wearily as he made his back to the house.

At ten thirty most of those in the farmhouse decided to call it a night. Grandma usually went to bed early and Jeff was tired after a long day. Virgil was tired too, but he wanted to check in with his brothers before he turned in.

"What about Gordon?" Jeff asked, stopping at the foot of the stairs. "The snow's getting heavy now; I don't like the idea of him trying to get home in this."

"He'll be fine, Dad," Virgil assured him, knowing full well that his brother was probably pounding up and down the pool on Tracy Island right now, doing his best to put the thoughts of tomorrow's confrontation out of his mind.

Jeff didn't look convinced. "Maybe I should call him, just to check he's okay."

"Jeff, leave the boy alone. He's worked hard, lately, he deserves a break. I'm sure he'll find somewhere to stay the night if he can't make it back here," Grandma said, causing her son to look at her in surprise. She'd normally be the first to express her disapproval at the prospect of her grandson sleeping anywhere other than in his own bed.

"Well, if you're sure," he said doubtfully. "Just as long as he's back tomorrow."

"He'll be here," Virgil said, catching his grandmother's eye and smiling a little sadly.

Grandma did something else unusual then – she went across to her son and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight, Jeff," she said. "Sleep well." She knew this might well be the last good night's sleep he got for a long time.

Jeff shook her off good-naturedly. "'Night Mother," he said. "Virgil, leave a light on in case Gordon does come in later. I don't want him stumbling around and waking us all up."

"Sure, Dad," Virgil said, knowing that his father really would be woken by Gordon's arrival, though he wouldn't be expecting to his son to arrive in Thunderbird Two. Then of course the confessions would start and the family would never be the same again. It was a depressing thought and, once he was sure his father was safely in his room, he slipped outside for another talk with Scott.

Eventually he came back to the house. He turned out all the lights - naturally there was no point leaving one on for Gordon - then headed up to his room in the attic. He wasn't sure he'd be able to sleep that night, so wound up was he over what the following day would bring, but within half an hour he, like the other occupants of the house, was dead to the world. None of them heard the car drive up to the farmhouse gate and stop, its engine idling as the driver studied the dark, silent house.

* * *

Angie hadn't planned on arriving so late, but then again, she'd been grateful to arrive at all. She'd known her journey was going to be a nightmare even before her plane landed. At one stage the pilot had announced that they might have to divert due to bad weather, which would have ruined all her plans, but her luck had been in – at that point at least – and they'd managed to land just half an hour before the expected blizzard hit. There would be no flight out to the small airfield close to the Tracy farmhouse that evening, so Angie found herself a rental car and set out on the long drive, gripping the wheel tightly and wishing she'd stayed in New York. She hated driving even in light snow, so this was utterly terrifying. All her instincts screamed at her to give up, to go back to the airport and wait for a flight home. She refused to give in though, focusing - as she'd done all through the flight - on her memories of Joel and the hatred she felt towards Jeff Tracy and his niece, in order to give herself the courage to carry on.

It should have taken her just over an hour to reach the Tracy farm, but the way Angie was crawling along, moving sideways almost as often as she moved forwards, it was going to take forever. After one particularly heart-stopping skid she decided she needed a break. Up ahead she saw the lights of a diner and she pulled in, taking a moment to pull herself together and steady her shaking hands before hurrying from the car and into the building. Even in that short time she thought she was going to freeze. She still wore the clothes she'd put on for the funeral – boots with heels which were going to be more hindrance than help out in the snow, and a light black coat which offered little protection against a Kansas winter.

Gratefully sipping at her coffee she wondered once more if she was doing the right thing. After all, what exactly was she going to do when she got to the farmhouse? March in and confront Tracy? In front of his family? The odds were hardly in her favour. He'd laugh at her – before he called the police and had her arrested.

"What do I do, Joel?" she murmured. Once more, thoughts of him gave her the strength she needed. She couldn't give up, not when she'd come this far. Maybe there would be something incriminating in the house. Maybe she'd hear them discussing the murder. This time she'd use her phone to record them – she couldn't help wishing she'd had time to think of that when she'd overheard Virgil. Then that stupid detective would have taken notice. She couldn't believe Milne had misjudged her so badly. He knew she'd loved Joel but he really seemed to think she'd consider betraying him in order to make things easier on herself when she faced the courts. Well, she'd show him. What would really make her own fate easier to bear would be the knowledge that she'd avenged Joel – and that Tracy was in a cell of his own.

"More coffee?" the waitress asked, startling her.

"No, thank you. I should be getting along."

She followed the waitress's doubtful gaze out of the window. The snow was coming down more fiercely than ever now but it didn't scare her any more. She'd made up her mind and there was no going back.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? This is likely to go on for a while." The waitress couldn't believe anyone would willingly go out in this.

"I'm sure," Angie told her, getting to her feet.

A truck driver sitting a few tables away chipped in. "To be honest lady, that car of yours isn't really equipped to drive in these conditions. There's a motel a way down the road, why don't you stop there? Thirty years of driving and I've never seen a snowstorm like this. I'm waiting it out in here. I'd rather be late for a delivery than dead."

Angie turned to him and he was struck by the fiery determination in her eyes.

"I appreciate your concern but I really do have to go. Sometimes you only get one chance; I've got to take mine."

The waitress smiled. "I hope he's worth it."

Angie looked close to tears for a moment before quickly getting herself back under control. "He was," she whispered before disappearing out into the snow leaving the waitress and the truck driver to look at each other in confusion.

When the car didn't start first time she banged her fists on the steering wheel in frustration, wondering if she was really going to be thwarted when she was so close, but the engine caught when she tried a second time and slowly she edged her way back onto the road. The signs for the motel flashed up ahead but Angie didn't give them a second glance. There would be no stopping now until she reached her destination.

It was another two hours before she turned into the lane which led to the Tracy farmhouse. Thankfully conditions had been better for the last ten miles or so. But the delay had cost her dearly - now it was gone midnight and, as she'd expected, the house was dark. Tracy and the girl would be asleep. Angie envied them. She was utterly exhausted now and she still hadn't come up with a workable plan. What could she possibly do? Knock on the door and pretend to be a stranded traveller seeking shelter for the night? No, that wouldn't work – both Jeff and Virgil Tracy had seen her at the funeral and she knew someone had told the older man who she was. He'd know straight away why she was there and she'd never find out anything.

Well, she thought, she'd come all this way, she couldn't just sit there and look at the place, she had to get moving. Not wanting to risk driving up in case someone was woken by the engine noise, she began the trek up to the house, once more wishing she'd thought to go home and change into something more practical. By the time she arrived at the front door she was desperately cold and wet. She reached for the handle expecting to find the door locked, but to her surprise and delight the handle turned and the door opened. A moment later she was inside the house and heading for the living room where she could see, through an open door, the faint glow of a fire.


	48. Chapter 47

_Another huge thank you for the response to the last chapter, especially to those I can't reply to personally - Rachel, i sit in shadows and Whirlgirl (Penny in Scott's bed? What would Grandma say?)_

_Now then, about that unlocked door..._

Chapter Forty-Seven

Security was always an issue for the Tracy family. Ironically, it was tightest on isolated, barely-inhabited Tracy Island due to the need to protect the secrecy of International Rescue - though no one ever thought of locking the doors to the house. What was the point when there were so many alarms which would have alerted them to trespassers on the island long before they'd reached any buildings?

The New York apartment was different of course – it was in the big, bad city, after all, and plenty of IR business was done there. A dozen security devices snapped into action the moment the door closed and each room could be locked down in seconds. Brains had offered to kit out the house in Kansas with the same features, but Grandma had refused. There had been none of that when she'd lived in the house years ago and there would be none of it now. The place was a refuge from International Rescue, not another base. There _was_ security, of course, how could there not be in the country residence of a billionaire, even if it was his childhood home. But security systems were only effective if people remembered to use them and – despite their many and varied talents – the Tracys were only human.

Grandma had expected Jeff to lock the front door and set the alarm – it was, in her opinion, a man's job to keep the family safe, and it was a task she'd delegated to Scott, Gordon or Parker over the past few days. Jeff had actually gone to do it but then decided to leave it for a while longer so that Gordon, if he did manage to make it back home, wouldn't wake his grandmother if he failed to shut off the alarm in what would more than likely be a fairly inebriated state. It wouldn't be the first time something like that had happened. He fully expected Virgil to do it before he went to bed. But Virgil had had too much on his mind to think about checking the front door, although he'd made sure the back one was secure when he'd come in from his talk with Scott. He'd have secured the front door if he'd been there alone or with one of his younger brothers, of course, but his father always took care of things like that when he was in the house – and, since he'd seen him standing at the door just before he'd headed off to bed, it seemed obvious that he'd already done it.

And so, that night of all nights, the house was vulnerable.

Angie knew nothing of this, of course. She couldn't believe her luck when the door opened and she was able to take her first step into the house. She made for the room with the fire, cautiously at first, then, as it became clear that no alarms were going to start ringing, more quickly, desperate to get somewhere warm. She couldn't help wondering about this lack of security. Most people would have put it down to an oversight or assumed that the occupants of the house had believed that no one would come so far out of town in weather like this. But not Angie. The more she thought about it, the more her exhausted, grief-stricken mind twisted the matter until she convinced herself that it was actually further proof of Jeff Tracy's involvement in Joel's death. After all, most business chiefs had increased their security after their competitor's murder, just in case some maniac had taken it into their head to rid the world of wealthy capitalists. Jeff Tracy on the other hand seemed to have gone to the opposite extreme. Well, why not, when he of all people had nothing to fear from any murderer? She couldn't believe his arrogance. Didn't he realise that Joel had someone who loved him, someone who would do everything in their power to avenge his death?

What made it worse was that Joel had placed every imaginable security device in his apartment. All that effort to protect himself and he'd still died. Tracy's confidence in his own safety just seemed to mock the dead man and Angie found herself hating him even more. He clearly believed he was untouchable. Well, he was about to learn that he wasn't.

But Angie still didn't quite know what to do. She decided her first priority was to get warm and so she crouched in front of the fire. There wasn't much light, though, and after a few minutes with still no sign of life anywhere else in the house, she felt confident enough to get up and switch on a nearby lamp. Then she got her first proper look at the place.

She couldn't help but compare this house with the properties Joel had owned. He'd always had the best of everything. If a new version of some piece of equipment came on the market he had to have it – even if the one it replaced was barely out of its packaging. The Tracy farmhouse was entirely different. Even the small TV looked several years old. There was nothing particularly fancy or expensive. There had clearly been no famous interior designers involved in the creation of this room. Joel's houses might have been spectacular but they had never been particularly comfortable. This place on the other hand, was a place where you could relax, a family home. No wonder Tracy let his guard down when he was here.

Going over to look more closely at a large painting on the wall she managed to decipher the name 'Virgil' scrawled in the corner. Clearly the work of the son who'd implicated himself in Joel's murder just a few hours ago. Angie thought back to the Picasso and the other items which the murderer had taken from Joel's apartment. Joel had purchased such things in order to look sophisticated and to show off his great wealth, not because he actually liked them. Tracy, on the other hand, a man who had ten times the wealth of her old boss – and that had been the problem all along, of course - had nothing like that here.

Photos were also scattered around and Angie took a moment to study them. Here was Jeff Tracy pictured at various stages in his life: as a boy, a young man in Air Force uniform, dressed in his spacesuit with his helmet tucked under his arm as he waited to board his rocket to the moon... Then there were the family shots: Jeff and Lucy on their wedding day – and how the sight of the dead woman's face infuriated Angie, since it was also the face of Bethany Ashton - then five pictures in which the pair were holding various babies whilst a growing number of toddlers and young boys looked on. All the things Angie had once dreamed of, but which she'd given up hope of ever achieving after she'd fallen in love with Joel. He'd taken over her life - it had never been an equal relationship. She knew he'd cared for her in his own way, but she also knew he'd always used her, just as he had everyone else he'd ever met. She'd helped organise three weddings for him, her heart breaking at his selfishness in expecting her to do so even though he knew she wanted to be the one walking up the aisle. But then she'd known from the start how it would be. Joel would never have married a plain woman ten years older than him, not when he had some of the most beautiful women in the country throwing themselves at him.

Meeting Joel had ruined her life, she thought. She'd been a woman with principles before she met him, but over the years he'd gradually corrupted her. And for what? All it had brought her was misery and the prospect of seeing out her years in prison. She should walk away now, she thought. She'd done enough for Joel when he was alive, she surely didn't need to do anything else now he was dead.

At that moment Angie almost gave up. Almost. But she'd devoted twenty years of her life to the man and she'd had moments of doubt like this before. They'd never lasted long. She knew that if she cracked now she'd regret it later. The thought of spending the rest of her life wishing she'd followed this through was too much for her and she swore she wouldn't leave until she'd done something to punish Tracy and Beth.

But what could she do? There was no chance to hear anything incriminating now, not unless someone talked in their sleep - and she didn't really want to go into any of the bedrooms to find out. If she was caught then all this would have been for nothing.

Maybe there was something here which would help? She looked around the room more carefully. There were some papers on a table and she moved across to look at them. On top was a New York newspaper, clearly picked up by Tracy or his son just before they'd left the city. It was open at a report on Joel's funeral with prominence given to Joey's appeal. A large photograph of Joel accompanied the writing and Angie once more felt the familiar feelings of love and grief sweep over her as she stared at it.

She picked the newspaper up with shaking hands, imagining the family sitting happily around the fire laughing at the success of their scheme as they read it. They clearly had no shame, she thought, hating them, forgetting all about Virgil's obvious unhappiness when he'd talked to his brother. Full of rage she threw it onto the fire, watching as the edge of the paper caught light. It wasn't fair, she thought. Joel shouldn't be dead. These people couldn't be allowed to get away with it.

She choked back the tears as the flames reached the edge of Joel's picture. Looking at the man's face as the fire turned it to ash, thinking of his body lying in its coffin awaiting the same fate, she finally knew what she was going to do.

As she walked to the foot of the stairs she was suddenly struck by the enormity of what she was about to do and what the consequences would be for her. She thought back to Cassandra Byron's words of that morning. She could put a stop to this now, walk away and disappear, never having to account for her part in all the things Joel had done. She knew at least one of Joel's contacts could provide her with a new identity. She could travel the world, start a new life somewhere, find some happiness after all this misery. But she knew she couldn't do that as long as she had this need for vengeance inside her. She had to put an end to this, for her own sake as well as for Joel's. The new identity might be a good idea though – Detective Milne was immediately going to realise who was responsible for all this.

She'd never actually hurt anyone before – though she supposed she'd been indirectly involved whenever she'd dropped off a cash payment to one of Joel's men, knowing full well that someone was in for a beating. She'd been horrified at the attack on the Kyrano girl, but that was because of what had happened to her sister all those years ago. It was another reason to hate Bethany Ashton, the girl who'd revived those horrible memories and driven a wedge between her and Joel in the final days of his life. There was no pity left in her now. She was about to kill four people: Tracy, his niece and presumably two sons – Virgil and whichever brother he'd been talking to earlier. But all of them were involved in Joel's death, they all deserved it. Anyway, they might wake up in time and escape. People survived fires. She'd be giving them a chance at life – which was more than they'd given Joel.

Pulling off her wet boots she slipped up the stairs, testing each step gingerly in case it squeaked and finally making her way onto the landing. The snow had stopped now and the clouds had lifted, pale streaks of moonlight illuminating the hallway. There wasn't much to see – a few closed doors and, at the end, another, narrower, flight of stairs leading up to what was presumably another set of bedrooms in the attic.

Creeping back downstairs she started to gather what she needed. This had to be done properly, she thought and she set her tired brain to work. She'd most likely find what she needed in the kitchen, and that was where she headed. The room was cold but in the corner she saw a small propane heater. Disconnecting the bottle she was pleased to find it nearly full. She carried it to the foot of the stairs. Then she pulled on her boots and went back outside.

When she'd stopped to refuel her car – the journey was taking so much longer than it should have and she had the heating on full blast as well as the wipers stuck on their highest setting - she'd been worried about running out of gas before she reached her destination. She'd filled two cans with fuel, not happy about having so much flammable liquid in the trunk but well aware of the likelihood that she'd freeze to death if she managed to get stranded on some back road. Now she was delighted with her decision. It was going to make her job so much easier.

Sneaking back into the house she took the propane cylinder up first, placing it at the foot of the attic stairs. Then she went back down, returning moments later with the fuel cans.

It only took a minute for Angie to pour the contents along the hallway and over the second set of stairs. The house was old and timber-framed and she guessed it would go up quickly. But would the occupants still have time to get out? Glancing up to the ceiling she saw a smoke alarm. She considered this for a moment before getting up on a small table which stood by the window and pulling the alarm apart. If they wanted to live they'd have to fight for it - she wasn't going to make things easy for them. There was a cracking sound – not very loud really, but in the silence of the house it seemed deafening - and Angie held her breath, clutching her lighter in her hand, ready to take her chances and start the fire if anyone came out to see what was going on.

In his room, Jeff Tracy stirred. More asleep than awake, he was vaguely aware of a noise outside. Gordon, he thought, pleased his son had made it home safely. That worry put aside, he drifted back into a deep sleep.

Angie finally relaxed enough to climb down from the table. She thought about Joel and she smiled, silently promising him that he'd soon be avenged. She made her way back to the propane cylinder and considered opening the valve before deciding that she wanted to be safely out of the house before it blew. Hoping the heat of the fire would be enough she left it where it was, then went to the window, took her lighter and held it to the curtains. Within moments they were alight. As the flames spread, creeping further towards the carpet which was soaked with fuel, Angie slipped downstairs and out of the house.

Halfway towards her car she stopped to look back. The house appeared perfectly normal and for a moment she wondered if the fire hadn't taken. Then, there it was in an upstairs window - just a flash of flame. She turned back to the car with more than a little regret. She'd have loved to stay to watch the show but the last thing she wanted was to be seen in the area, especially once the emergency services arrived. Hopefully that wouldn't be for some time, but even so, there was no point risking discovery.

It was all going so well until the car refused to start.


	49. Chapter 48

_Getting really close to the end now! Thanks to everyone for the reviews - I can't say how much I appreciate you taking the time to let me know what you think. Bee_

Chapter Forty-Eight

Forcing herself to stay calm rather than risk flooding the engine, Angie tried again. And again... And again and again... until she finally had to accept that she wasn't going anywhere. But what to do now? Her car would be the first thing the police and fire crews would see as they approached the house and it would be the matter of a few minutes work to find out who had hired it. She really would have to disappear now – assuming she actually survived the next few hours. It was still freezing, the wind was picking up and the clouds were gathering once more. There would be another snowfall soon and if she didn't find a place to shelter she'd be in as much trouble as the Tracys. The irony of the fact that there was more than enough heat back at the house right now didn't escape her.

A thought struck her – the Tracys had a car, she could see it parked up at the side of the house. Maybe, just maybe, Jeff Tracy was as lax with security there as he was with his home. It would be a pretty major miracle if she found the keys hanging from the ignition, but what other hope did she have?

Skirting the house at a respectful distance, she could see that the fire had taken hold now. The downstairs rooms were still untouched, but through the open front door she could see thick smoke billowing down the stairs, along with the occasional flicker of flame. The occupants must surely be in fear of their lives right now, realising they were trapped in their rooms – unless the fumes had overcome them as they slept, of course.

Reaching the car she wasn't really surprised to find it locked. There was no hope of escape that way then. But, peering round the far corner of the house, she spotted a number of outbuildings. They'd be far enough away from the fire for her to shelter safely. Even when the authorities arrived they'd surely be too preoccupied with the burning house to bother about them, at least for a while. There would have to be some chance for her to get away. Steal a car maybe... Or she could claim that she'd seen the fire and stopped to help. That would explain why her car was by the gate. But they'd surely ask her why she'd just watched the house burn, why she hadn't called for help. She took out her phone and threw it back towards the house. People did lose their phones, she thought, usually just at the moment when they really needed them. What a shame it had happened to her right now.

But there was still the matter of her own survival. She was shivering uncontrollably now and she knew she wouldn't last long if she stayed outside. The small building at the end, she thought. That would be the safest place to hide out.

It was only when she came round the corner and saw a light shining through a window that she realised someone was inside. She stopped immediately, scared even to breathe in case someone heard her. Then she heard voices – and the woman's sounded horribly familiar. Creeping slowly closer, terrified of discovery but needing to know what was going on, she crouched beneath the small window and listened. What she heard froze her more than the snow.

* * *

Inside, Scott was yawning. Not that he'd go to sleep when he was on guard duty, of course. He couldn't anyway, even if he'd wanted to. For one thing he was sitting up against the door and it wasn't particularly comfortable. For another, Beth, clearly realising that her time was running out, had apparently decided to amuse herself by trying to drive him insane. She hadn't shut up; one minute moaning about her fate, the next trying to justify her actions, then predicting various outcomes for tomorrow's confrontation which just managed to play on all Scott's fears. The scenario Beth was currently envisaging, in which her uncle forgave her and embraced her whilst kicking his mother and sons out into a raging snowstorm was laughable, but Scott couldn't quite shake the feeling that his father might still have some lingering affection for the girl.

He'd called John for back-up a while earlier and right now he was glad of his brother's presence, even if it was only via his watch. If it hadn't been for John's calming words, not to mention the occasional sarcastic responses and put-downs he'd directed at Beth, Scott thought he might have throttled the girl and solved all their problems there and then.

Beth, of course, was delighted at the success she was having in annoying her cousin. She opened her mouth to make yet another disparaging comment about Grandma – she'd found that a particularly effective tactic. Scott could laugh off comments about himself, he'd put up with criticisms of his brothers with a little more difficulty, but insult his granny – or Penny for that matter, which Beth found highly amusing - and he really struggled to keep himself under control.

But what came out wasn't a dig at Grandma after all - something else had caught her attention.

"Did you hear something?"

"No."

"I'm sure I heard someone outside."

"Beth, there's no one there. And before you ask, I'm not opening the door to check. You'll just try to make a run for it."

Beth kept quiet for a moment. She was sure she'd heard something. But when there was no further sound she went back to tormenting Scott.

"Be sure to give my love to Brains, won't you? I've had some pretty memorable nights in my life but that one with him has to be the most spectacular. I killed a man, covered it up by blaming your father - and then convinced poor Uncle Jeff that I was in love with Brains. Quite an achievement, you've got to admit. Your dad really was out of it, wasn't he? How he ever thought I'd look twice at that-"

Shut up!" Scott said. He turned to his wrist-comm. "How long till someone comes to rescue me, John?"

"Another four hours. Sorry, Scott."

Beth suddenly stood up and went to the small window as Scott watched her warily.

"Can you smell something burning?"

Outside Angie shot away from the window and back around the corner, not caring if anyone heard her. Jeff Tracy was innocent? It had been _Beth_ who'd killed Joel? What had she done? Innocent people were burning alive at that very moment and the one person who deserved to die was safe and well. The air was thick now with the smell of smoke and, as she looked back at the house the window on the first floor landing blew out and flames began to lick at the outside walls.

The full enormity of what she'd done hit Angie and she felt sick. Looking at the house she knew it was too late to call for help even if she could remember where she'd thrown her phone. The people inside – Jeff and Virgil presumably - would have perished long before the authorities could get there. There was nothing she could do now except save herself. All she could think of was to get as far away as possible before Beth and Scott came out – and hope that they could do something to help.

Scott had dismissed Beth's question as just another attempt to get him to open the door. He didn't believe it when she turned to him with eyes full of fear – the girl was the best actress he'd ever met; did she really expect him to fall for a trick like that? Then he smelt it too, just before he heard the sound of glass shattering and knew something terrible had happened.

Digging through his pocket for the key and fumbling with it for precious seconds before getting it into the lock, he yanked the door open. One arm went out to prevent Beth barging past, then dropped as he tried to comprehend what he was seeing. Beth pushed past him, took one look at the house, then started running before Scott could grab hold of her. He turned to watch her flee for a second, not surprised she was taking her chance to get away. So much for all those speeches about having changed, about caring for her uncle and wanting to make up for all the harm she'd done. He'd just seen the real Beth in action – every time he thought he couldn't despise her any more she managed to find a way. But right now he didn't even care. He had to save his family.

"John! The house is on fire! Call it in!"

Ignoring John's shocked, abrupt acknowledgement he shut down the link with Five and sent an emergency signal to his father, Virgil and Grandma. He wasn't confident that everyone would get the message, though. Grandma didn't like the wrist-comm and only wore it when she had to. She wouldn't know anything was wrong until it was too late. Scott was worried about Virgil too; if he wasn't wearing his watch – and he tended not to wear it in bed when he wasn't on call – then he might not get the warning either; he was a heavy enough sleeper to miss the alarm completely. It might well be too late anyway – it looked as though the fire had taken a pretty good hold.

He set off at a run – not for the house, because, as much as he wanted to go charging straight in, he knew he wouldn't stand a chance if he went unprepared - but for the hangar where Thunderbird Two would be landing in a few hours. Inside was a selection of IR fire-fighting equipment – just in case a 'bird ran into trouble on landing or take-off.

From the outside it looked like any old barn, but, unlike the house, the hangar belonged to International Rescue and it was teeming with security devices. Right now Scott cursed them all. It seemed to take an age to pull off the false panel beside the door, type in the key-code and wait for his palm-print to be recognised. The plate was iced up and he had to wait several frustrating seconds for the heat of his skin to melt the ice so that the lock could deactivate. Finally he could pull open the door and grab what he needed. He heard John reporting in, confirming that help was on the way and then yelling at the inhabitants of the house to respond. No one did.

Scott pulled on a breathing mask and pulled a fire extinguisher free, trying to work out the best way to handle the situation, all the while wondering if he was going to be too late. When the extinguisher was suddenly pulled out of his hands he almost fell over, so great was his shock. His head snapped round and he saw Beth standing there, breathing rapidly and looking terrified but determined.

"The fire's taken hold on the first floor," she panted. "Not sure about the attic. But the front door's open, there's smoke and flames coming down the stairs. Come on, we've got to get moving."

Scott couldn't believe that she hadn't taken her chance to get away. He was undeniably grateful, but he couldn't help wondering what was going on in her head. Right now, though. he didn't care what her motives were – he needed her help.

"Here," he said, handing her the second breathing mask. He took another fire extinguisher and ran for the front door.

Beth did indeed know a good opportunity when she saw one and they didn't come much better than this. On the one hand, she was out of captivity and there would surely be an opportunity to escape. On the other, she really had been drawn into the idea of working for IR and this might be her last chance to redeem herself, to show that she could do something for the good of others. Plus she didn't like the idea of her uncle dying so horribly. Grandma and Virgil's deaths she could cope with, but even so, if she could do something to save them, she would. Pulling on her mask and readying the fire extinguisher, she followed Scott into the house.

* * *

Jeff had never been so pleased to be jolted awake by an emergency call. He'd been in the grip of a nightmare, reliving the most agonizing and debilitating part of his treatment, a time when the pain in his lung had left him feeling that it might be easier to give up breathing rather than carry on fighting for his life. When his watch had vibrated and emitted a shrill beep he'd shot up in bed, his initial relief that it was only a dream soon lost as it became clear that he really couldn't breathe. The room was full of smoke, he realised, as he stumbled out of bed and across to the door. He knew better than to try to open it – all he needed to do was to put his hand against it to feel the heat of the blaze on the other side. Wondering why the smoke alarm hadn't gone off – all he could hear was the crackling of flames - he lurched back towards the window, pulling it open and gasping in the fresh air. He could breathe again – finally - though his lung hurt and his doctor had clearly known what he was talking about when he'd warned him to avoid smoky places.

His most pressing problem, now he could catch his breath, was how to escape – he didn't want to risk throwing himself out of the first floor window unless he really didn't have another option. He hoped his mother was alright. Her room was on the other side of the hallway, the door a little further up than his and he prayed she'd managed to wake up in time to get out. He presumed Virgil was okay – he must have sounded the alert – and so, barely able to get the words out, he called his middle son, growing anxious again when he didn't get a reply.

It was John who suddenly came through, sounding unusually panicky. "Grandma? Dad? Virg? Is anyone there?"

Coughing after every couple of words, Jeff managed to tell John that he was alive.

"Dad, thank God. Listen, can you get out?"

"No... fire's outside the... door. Too... high to... jump."

"Okay, just hold tight. Scott's on his way."

"_Scott?"_

There was silence for a moment, then John came back. "Long story, Dad. Tell you later. Just stay by the window, okay; he'll be there in a minute."

FA...B" Jeff looked back at the door which was now well alight, flames creeping through the small gap at the bottom towards the rug just a few inches away. Stumbling over he pulled it away, grabbing a pillow to smother one smouldering corner. Then he staggered back over to the window and crashed to his knees. He wanted to ask John if the others were safe but he couldn't find the energy to speak.

Grandma's door was also ablaze. But she knew nothing about it. Her watch was tucked away in a drawer and, slightly deaf these days, she didn't hear the emergency signal. As her room filled with smoke she lay oblivious in her bed, sleep slowly turning to unconsciousness.

Directing their extinguishers at the flames which were taking hold on the stairway, Scott and Beth forced their way up to the first floor landing. The fire was raging here and, even as he considered the most effective strategy for a rescue, Scott couldn't help wondering how on earth this could have happened. But there was little time to speculate - John was calling in again, telling him that he'd made contact with their father but there had been no response from Virgil or Grandma.

Okay, Scott thought as he tried to get the fire under control. His father's room was closest and at least he knew he was alive. He was the first priority. If he could get him out, he could leave Beth to take care of him; then he could worry about the others.

With one kick the door fell in and he and Beth moved forward. Jeff was slumped by the window, the smoke clearly having been too much for his weakened lung. But the oxygen from the open window was just helping the fire and it wouldn't be long before the whole room went up. Scott rushed towards his father. Beth got there first, however, shaking his shoulder and calling his name. It only took a moment, but to Scott it seemed an age before his father responded, muttering something unintelligible in between harsh coughs and clutching frantically at Beth's hand.

Jeff couldn't believe it. _Beth_ was here? He'd thought it was Lucy at first, come to guide him into the afterlife. Then logic took over and pointed out that a spirit wouldn't need an oxygen mask. No, this was real. Beth had come to save his life and at that moment he loved her more than ever, thanking his stars once again that he'd brought her back into the family.

But there wasn't much time for sentiment. Scott had dragged him upright now and he coughed again, clutching at his chest.

"Here, Uncle Jeff." Beth pulled her oxygen mask off and held it over his face. Scott couldn't help admiring her performance despite his annoyance that she was once again stealing his father's affections. He offered her his mask but she pushed it away and he gave up – there wasn't time for a fight.

Between them they manhandled Jeff out of the room. Scott was desperate to get to Grandma and Virgil but he'd seen enough fires to know that this one wasn't going to succumb to the force of a couple of fire extinguishers. Without full protective kit there was no way to get further up the hallway. Not that he was giving up, but to stay on the landing was suicide. They'd have to go outside and climb up on the kitchen roof. They could get into Grandma's room easily that way, though he knew full well that by then it might be too late. But there was no other way. And how he was going to get up to Virgil on the floor above, he just didn't know.

"Come on," he said, steering Jeff – who was held up between them, barely able to walk – towards the stairs.

"What?" Beth stopped dead and stared at him. "You're giving up?"

Scott didn't have time for an explanation. Every second they stood there made it more likely that Virgil and Grandma would die. But his father hadn't thought about the kitchen roof either and he too stared at his son and tried to pull back.

"No..."

"Don't argue. We can-"

Scott never got a chance to finish. Beth unhooked her uncle's arm from around her shoulder, pushed him onto her cousin and grabbed his breathing mask. She flashed Scott a look which combined contempt at his inexplicable lack of action with sheer delight at the prospect of proving her worth to her uncle. There was no way she was giving up this chance – her whole future would depend on it. So Scott wasn't prepared to risk his life without a full complement of IR equipment? Well she'd show him. Saving her great-aunt – or at least trying to, because the fire was worse further down the hallway and she wasn't entirely sure there would be much left to save – would surely make up for everything else she'd done. Her uncle couldn't condemn her when she'd been so brave and selfless. Maybe Scott and the others would be so grateful that they wouldn't even bother telling him about her past. She could still be a member of International Rescue.

"Beth, no!" Scott reached out to pull her back, but his father began to slip from his grasp and he was forced to grab him with both hands in order to stop him falling forward into the fire. Before he could explain about the roof Beth had disappeared into the flames, using the extinguisher to clear herself a path. There was a horrible roar and a crash as part of the ceiling above them collapsed, blocking the hallway and separating the three of them for good. All Scott could do was yell at his cousin to hold on, that he'd come through the other way, then turn and drag his father down the stairs and out into the snow.

They'd barely made it outside when an explosion tore the back of the house apart.

* * *

Beth knew she'd made a bad decision the moment the ceiling caved in, blocking any means of escape. But things got worse. As she peered through the smoke at the attic stairs, she saw something lying there which she knew didn't belong on the landing. The propane canister was just visible through the flames and she knew then that the fire had been started deliberately. Just for a second she raged at her cousins, thinking they'd come up with this insane way of getting rid of her. But then reason returned. Whoever had done this, it wasn't the Tracys – her uncle hadn't been exaggerating his condition and Scott's despair when he'd looked up the hallway and realised that his brother and grandmother were about to die had clearly been genuine.

But that cylinder was surely about to explode and she had to find some way to escape. As Grandma's door fell inwards she blasted the flames and threw herself into the room, instinctively looking around for the old lady she'd hated so much.

The fire raged in the bedroom but Grandma was gone.

Beth saw that the window was open. Her great aunt must have already got herself to safety – typical of the woman to do something like that and spoil Beth's moment of glory. Then she remembered the danger just a few feet behind her and she started to run. But before she could throw herself to safety, the propane cylinder blew...

* * *

Jeff and Scott collapsed into the snow, knowing they'd just lost three members of their family. John was calling in, screaming at his brother, begging him to tell him what was going on. Scott couldn't do it at first; he couldn't find the words to tell him that Virgil and Grandma were dead. Finally, not caring that he was crying in front of his father for the first time since... he couldn't actually remember, he raised his watch.

"Johnny, we were too late."

There was silence from Thunderbird Five.

Jeff pulled himself up to a sitting position, staring at the building which was collapsing in front of him. Scott turned away, unable to bear the sight of either the man or the house. Other voices were coming through his wrist-comm now – Penny, Gordon, Alan, even Kyrano, all anguished and desperate - but Scott couldn't answer. When his father, almost choking from the smoke he'd inhaled and the sobs racking his body, suddenly whispered, "Virgil..." he just reached out distractedly to grasp his shoulder. But to his surprise his father grabbed his hand and used it to pull himself to his feet. _"Virgil,"_ he said, more strongly than before. "Mother... thank God."

Scott turned to see Virgil stumbling towards them, his grandmother slung over his shoulder. It took a moment for him to get over the shock, but then he found his voice, yelling joyfully into his watch as he ran towards his soot-covered brother, taking his unconscious grandmother from him. He had so many questions but his father didn't give him the chance to ask them, arriving at that moment with only one name on his mind even as he reached out to his mother and his son.

"Beth?" he asked, peering back the way Virgil had come in the hope of another miracle.

Virgil stared at him. "She's in there?" he croaked, clearly having taken in a fair bit of smoke himself.

"She went after Grandma," Scott told him. "I told her not to but..."

Virgil looked back at the house.

"Dad, we'd only just got round the corner when something exploded. The whole back of the house is gone. Beth wouldn't have stood a chance."

Jeff shook his head. "No..."

"I'm so sorry, Dad," Virgil told him – and he was, it was killing him to see his father so distraught.

Scott had just finished telling John what had happened, confirming that his family was safe. Well, the important members of it. That thought made him feel suddenly guilty. Beth had died trying to save his grandmother, a woman who'd treated her pretty scornfully over the past few weeks. Whether it had been a genuine desire to help someone in distress or a calculated effort to win his father's favour he'd never know. But, he realised suddenly, it changed everything. The threat which had been hanging over International Rescue was gone.

"Come on, let's get moving," he said, anxious to take care of his grandmother. She was coughing now, beginning to come round, much to his relief, but he worried about the cold. She, like his father and Virgil, was dressed only in nightclothes and Scott suddenly realised both men were barefoot. They were going to be in trouble if he didn't get them out of the snow. As he heard the sound of sirens – faint at first but rapidly growing louder – he started running for the outbuilding where he'd been hiding with Beth. He'd need to shut up the hangar too, before anyone saw something they shouldn't.

The others made to follow but Jeff suddenly caught Virgil's arm. "I want to see."

"Dad, there's nothing left. Don't put yourself through this."

"Please..."

Virgil had only heard his father beg twice before – once in the hospital after his kidnapping, and again in his study when he'd pleaded with his son to forgive him for driving him away. How all this was going to work out he didn't know, but he reminded himself that the man had loved Beth, that he didn't know what she was really like – and that now probably wasn't the time to tell him.

"Okay. Come on."

Slinging an arm around his father's shoulders to support him, he got them moving. His father was clearly struggling, but he obviously wasn't going to rest until he'd seen for himself that there was no hope for Beth.

Sure enough, there was little left of the back of the house. The propane cylinder had been small but it had done everything Angie had hoped it would. Grandma's room and the attic room above it where Virgil had been sleeping were both gone, along with much of the living room. Only the kitchen extension still stood, but it too was burning – and even as they watched the roof caved in.

"Let's go, Dad," Virgil said, but his father wouldn't move, instead pulling his son further towards the wreckage.

"No... No, she can't be gone," he whispered.

They rounded what was left of the kitchen. Virgil had escaped by jumping onto the roof (he'd realise later that he'd badly sprained his ankle but right now he didn't even feel it – the fact he was walking barefoot through deep snow might have had something to do with that). When he'd picked himself up, he'd wrenched off part of a drain pipe, smashed Grandma's window and charged in to save her, ignoring the smoke and flames. Only when he'd finally made it down to the ground had he been able to ascertain that she was actually alive. He'd just got her safely away when the building had exploded. He must have missed Beth by less than a minute.

"Dad, there's no way-" Virgil stopped mid-sentence. It couldn't be... Twenty feet away from the remains of the house, half-buried under debris, he saw a flash of red, the same colour as the jacket Beth had been wearing when he'd last seen her.

Jeff shook himself free of his son and started running. "Call Scott," he gasped.

Virgil couldn't. It would have made things a lot easier if he'd had his watch but he'd knocked it off the bedside table as he'd reached for it and there hadn't been time to look for it. The fact that he'd heard the alarm was something of a miracle, but he supposed that worry about the forthcoming discussion with his father had stopped him sleeping as soundly as he usually did.

"You do it," he instructed as he reached the pile of debris, pushing his father away and pulling at the smouldering material which covered Beth. He knew what he was about to find wouldn't be pretty and indeed it wasn't. She was laying face down, her body burnt and broken. There was blood too – lots of it. Something had apparently hit her in the back of the head as the blast had propelled her out of the house.

"Help her," Jeff begged, coming to kneel beside him and reaching for her hand. "Beth, honey, come back to me. Virgil, do something..."

Virgil knew it was pointless, but he'd have tried anyway, just to stop his father's desperate pleas. But even as he reached out to her, two paramedics came running round the corner and he was relieved to be able to turn the job over to them.

Virgil rose to his feet, pulling his father away with him. Suddenly there were people everywhere and Virgil couldn't help but be grateful that the hospital was just a couple of miles away. They'd have waited a long time for help otherwise. Then Scott came running, having turned his grandmother over to another ambulance crew. He stopped dead at the gruesome sight, then moved to help his brother hold their father back. Both sons were dreading his reaction when the paramedics turned the body over but, contrary to what they'd expected, Beth's face was untouched by the fire. She looked as much like Lucy Tracy in death as in life and Jeff couldn't stop the moan which escaped him as he grieved for both women.

The paramedic shook his head at the three men and Scott and Virgil turned away, steering their stricken father towards an ambulance which had pulled up near them. Jeff and Virgil were shivering violently now and Scott wanted them taken care of. His father could mourn just as well sitting in the back of an ambulance. He caught Virgil's eye and knew his brother was feeling the same way he was: exhausted and sick and sorry and... relieved. It was over. He wouldn't have wanted it to end like this - however much he'd hated Beth - but he had to admit it made things a lot easier. Quite what he was going to say to his father he didn't know, but at least now he was spared the fear that Beth's actions would add weight to her pleas for forgiveness. His father would take it hard and Beth would probably be elevated to sainthood in his eyes now, but they could deal with the girl if she was just a memory. They'd never have been safe if she'd lived.

They'd just sat down, Virgil and Jeff wrapped snugly in thermal blankets, when they heard frantic shouts. A paramedic appeared, grabbed a box of equipment and charged off again just as quickly as he'd arrived. Scott and Virgil looked at each other uncertainly. They'd been told that Grandma was already on her way to the hospital. Which just left...

"She's alive," Jeff whispered, lurching to his feet and stumbling to the ambulance door. He watched as the paramedics worked frantically on Beth. "Scott, Virgil, she's alive!"


	50. Chapter 49

_This was supposed to be the last big chapter before the epilogue. But then I had one of those 'hang on a minute...' moments which led to a bit of rewriting! The story still ends the same way but it gets there slightly differently. So rather than rush the ending or have one ridiculously long chapter here, there's going to be another chapter after this to tie everything up, then the very last bit. (At least, that's the plan...)_

_Thanks for the great response to the last chapter. I wanted to kill Beth, honest, but she wouldn't let me!_

Chapter Forty-Nine

Angie Travis might have been pleased that her night's work hadn't been wasted and that the person she'd really needed to take revenge against was the only one seriously hurt in the fire, but she hadn't waited around long enough to witness the consequences of her actions.

After her realisation that she'd targeted the wrong person she'd run blindly into one of the other outbuildings, terrified that Beth and Scott would catch her. Once they'd set off on their rescue mission – and she'd really hoped they'd be in time, though remembering the propane canister she very much doubted it, not caring about Beth but feeling bad about the other people who would die - she'd come out of hiding and slipped cautiously over to the barn, wondering if there would be a vehicle there she could take. If nothing else she'd hoped to find somewhere relatively warm and dry to hide out until she could make her escape.

When she'd got inside and realised that the 'barn' was actually nothing of the sort, she'd been horrified. The store room Scott had left open in his haste to get to his family contained various pieces of equipment, some of which bore a very familiar logo. Angie took a few steps back then spun round to take in the sheer size of the building. It was more like an aircraft hangar than a barn...

Had she stumbled upon the base of International Rescue? Was _that_ Jeff Tracy's secret? She frantically thought back to her conversation with Joel. What exactly had he said? Angie could have sworn that Joel had mentioned a guilty secret but now, trying desperately hard to remember his exact words, she realised that he'd said no such thing. _Some information he wouldn't want the world to know about..._ That was what Joel had said. Then he'd laughed when she'd automatically assumed it was something bad. He'd played games with her again, damn him. Somehow he'd found out that Tracy was linked to International Rescue. The girl had probably told him – clearly she'd found out a lot more than Joel had anticipated when he'd sent her off on her mission to discover some of Tracy's industrial secrets. Had Joel been planning to threaten the whole organisation with exposure if he didn't get his hands on TI or even IR technology? It had to be that way. But he'd gone too far... No wonder the girl had turned against him. Maybe that was why she'd killed him, to save International Rescue. That would explain why Tracy's sons were apparently prepared to cover up her crime.

That was when Angie really began to panic. What had she done? Not only might she have done untold damage to International Rescue, but the Thunderbirds might well be on their way, called in to rescue their own people. Being squashed under a Thunderbird was as unpalatable a fate as being captured and exposed as the woman who had destroyed International Rescue. She had to get away.

She was too scared to stay around the outbuildings. She decided she'd have to take her chances and hide out somewhere, at least until she spotted some means of escape. There were a few trees a hundred yards or so away, maybe they would offer some shelter. Footprints might be a problem, but surely no one would pay them any heed in the initial scramble to save the house and its inhabitants. It was going to snow again soon, anyway. Angie hoped that it would be enough to erase all trace of her flight.

She didn't know there was a frozen river in between her and the trees. One mis-step in the dark was all it took and the next moment she'd tumbled down the bank. The force of her fall wasn't enough to break the ice and she lay there breathless for a moment. Then, slowly getting onto her hands and knees she crawled across the ice, pausing after each movement in case the weight of her body was too great. But the ice seemed to be holding and within a minute she'd got to the other side. Maybe the relief of almost reaching safety made her overconfident, or maybe she'd just hit a weak patch, but as she staggered to her feet to look for a suitable place to climb up the bank, the ice gave way and, like Beth before her, she found herself sinking down into the freezing water. But this time there was no Gordon to come running to the rescue. She managed to fight her way to the surface and grab onto a tree root which was sticking out of the bank. At least she wouldn't drown. But all she'd done was prolong her ordeal. There was no way to climb up and no way of attracting anyone's attention. She'd thrown her phone away and her cries for help would never be heard over the noise of the fire. Then she heard the explosion and she knew she wouldn't be the only person dying that night.

* * *

Angie was still alive but fading fast when Jeff, Scott and Virgil were unceremoniously bundled out of the ambulance and into the back of a police car as the paramedics prepared to transport Beth to hospital. Jeff had begged to go with her but the paramedic had refused. Before he could say anything else the ambulance doors had slammed shut and it raced away into the darkness.

"Stay here," Scott told his father and brother, getting out and moving away from the activity in order to speak to John. He hadn't yet been given the news that Beth had survived.

"How bad is it?" John asked.

"The house is gone. Grandma's on her way to hospital - she took in a lot of smoke. Dad and Virgil are okay, just half-frozen. But Johnny, Beth's alive. It's bad – the paramedics couldn't believe she'd survived the blast - but she must have some chance of making it."

"Well I guess that's good," John said slowly. He hadn't rejoiced in her apparent death, but for a few minutes the situation had seemed to come to such a neat conclusion. Beth dead, IR safe, Brains free from the nightmare he'd found himself in. Maybe their father would never have had to know the truth. But now things were going to be even more complicated.

"Yeah." Scott sounded as unconvinced as his brother.

"How's Dad taking it?"

"How do you think?"

Scott looked up sharply as a policeman called out to him. "Got to go, John. The police want to get Virg and Dad to the hospital. Do me a favour, listen in on their transmissions, see what they're saying about all this."

"Will do. What do you want me to do about Gordon and Alan?"

Scott thought as he set off back to the car. "They can't come here – there'll be people around for hours. Tell them to stay at Base for now. At least until we can work out what's happening here."

"What have you told Dad about you and Beth being in Kansas?"

"Nothing yet. I'll stall him but we're going to have to have a long think about what we do next. This changes everything, John."

"I know. Maybe-"

The policeman whistled impatiently and Scott broke into a run, cutting across his brother. "Got to go, Johnny. Speak to you later."

"FAB."

* * *

It was a long wait at the hospital. The word on Grandma was good but no one had been able to tell them anything about Beth, just that they were doing all they could. Jeff's offer to provide all the help money could buy was noted but the grave tone of the doctor who came out to speak to them suggested that it wasn't money that was needed but a miracle. Jeff, once he'd been checked over, sat in one of the hard plastic chairs in silence. Scott braced himself for an interrogation as to why he and Beth were in Kansas whilst Gordon was back on Tracy Island, but it never came.

The vibration of his watch alerted Scott to a call from John. Excusing himself, he slipped outside to find somewhere private to talk.

"Scott, we've got a big problem."

"Another one?"

"The fire crew at the house have just radioed in. They think the fire was started deliberately."

"_What?"_

"I know. They can't be sure until the forensics team gets there in the morning, but apparently the way the back of the house blew out has got them suspicious."

"But who'd do something like that?"

"Well if Beth hadn't been with you all the time I'd have put money on it being her making a last-minute bid for freedom."

"Or trying to gain favour with Dad... But it wasn't her. And if she'd really had something to do with it she have made sure she didn't get herself caught up in it like that. No, someone else is out to hurt us. You don't think-"

"Hold on a minute, Scott." John's voice was tense and Scott waited anxiously for a minute or so, his mind racing.

"Hurry up, Johnny," he muttered, desperate to get back to the rest of his family and reassure himself that they were okay. He just hoped that whoever had done this hadn't come to the hospital to finish the job. He supposed it was too much to hope that this was the work of some random opportunist arsonist. No, at best it was someone with a grudge against the Tracys, at worst, someone out to destroy International Rescue.

"We really are in trouble." John looked as worried as Scott had ever seen him.

"What's wrong?"

"The police just reported in. There was a car parked at the farmhouse gate. No sign of the driver – they're looking through the wreckage of the house now in case they got caught inside. But Scott, it was a rental. The police are still waiting to get the driver's name but I'm hacking into the company's database now. Just give me a few more minutes."

It seemed longer than five minutes to Scott but that was all the time it took.

"Here we are. It was hired by an Angela Travis."

"Nope," Scott told him. "Doesn't ring any bells. Who is she?"

"Checking now... Scott, she's Joel Byron's personal assistant."

"Oh..." John was right, Scott thought. They were in serious trouble. "You think she worked out what happened and came out to get revenge?"

"Looks that way. In which case the press are going to go wild. There's no keeping this one quiet, Scott."

"You're right. Let's face it, it was always going to make the front pages – beautiful long-lost niece of billionaire risks her life to save him and ends up critically injured. But throw in the Byron murder and it's going to get out of hand very quickly."

"And if they manage to make the link with IR... All it's going to take is for someone who was involved in one of the rescues she went on to see her picture and that's it. We're finished."

"You think the story will break in those countries?"

"This is going to be huge. We can't just sit back and hope for the best here, Scott. Dad's going to have to be told."

"Everything?" Scott asked. He'd hoped that maybe his father wouldn't need to hear the more sordid details of Beth's escapades. Not right now anyway.

"It's all going to come out sooner or later once the press get hold of it. The British tabloids are going to love it, especially if any of the girls who worked with Beth decide to get in on the act and sell their stories. Better Dad hears it from us than from some reporter."

"I guess you're right," Scott said reluctantly. "But not right now, John. You haven't seen the state he's in."

"So fill him up with coffee or find him a bed so he can sleep it off. Either way, get him fit enough to hear the truth. I wish we could all be there to help but it's down to you and Virgil."

"Okay. Look, I'll have a word with Virg and see if he can come up with any ideas. In the meantime you get on to Alan and Gordon. Have them pack some things for the guys and Grandma. Beth too, I guess. Alan can fly Gordon over in One - no idea where he's going to land, he'll have to work that one out for himself."

"Okay. Good luck."

"Thanks. Let me know if you hear anything else."

"Will do."

Scott headed back to find his brother and father. They were talking to a doctor and as he approached Virgil looked up and smiled.

"Grandma's okay," he told him, limping over to meet him. "The doctor wants to keep her in for a bit just for observation, but she'll be fine."

"That's good."

"We're going up to see her now. Are you-"

He looked at his brother closely. "What's wrong, Scott?"

Scott glanced across to where his father was still talking to the doctor then looked around. Spotting the door to the men's room he steered his brother inside hoping it was empty. Since it was, he quickly filled a horrified Virgil in on the conversation he'd just had with John, calling up his space-bound brother to fill in the details.

"Seriously? The woman came all the way out here to burn the house down?"

"Looks that way. Somehow or other she knew."

"Where is she now?"

"I don't know, Virg. The police thought she might have been trapped in the house. Her car's still there."

"Or she could be somewhere around here. We'd better keep an eye on Beth."

"And Dad," Scott said quietly. "We don't know which version of the truth she got."

"The police are going to have a lot of questions," John pointed out.

"Guess so," Virgil said. "What do we say?"

Scott shrugged. "No idea. John?"

"As little as possible for now. Stall them for as long as you can. I'm going to call Wentworth Lovell."

"Dad's lawyer?"

"And one of IR's longest -serving agents. If things get nasty we're going to need him."

"Guess so. Okay, come on Virg, let's go."

Their father was waiting for them outside. He was a pale shadow of his usual self, clad as he was in pyjamas and borrowed robe and slippers. Virgil knew that in a short while he was going to look even more broken than he did right now.

"Let's go and see Grandma," he said, glancing over towards the entrance, relieved to see no police officers heading their way.

"Mr Tracy!" The call came from Beth's doctor.

Jeff turned back. "Is it about my niece?"

"Yes. Perhaps you should come into my office."

"Please, Dr Morgan, just tell me. How is she?"

When the doctor didn't reply, once again asking them to step into his office, Scott and Virgil were fully prepared to hear the worst. How she could have survived the terrible injuries she'd received was beyond them, but it seemed their cousin was tougher than they'd given her credit for. Even so, she might still die before the night was out. As the doctor listed the numerous burns and breaks before coming to the worst injury of all – the blow she'd received to her head - Scott found himself wondering if the Tracys' miraculous ability to survive the most desperate injuries had been inherited from his mother's side rather than his father's as he'd always believed. If only his mother had possessed that particular gift they might not be here now.

The doctor was asking about next of kin, needing permission to operate.

Jeff thought for a moment. "Scott, call John; get your Aunt Caroline's number."

As Scott disappeared to contact John, Jeff turned back to the doctor. "Do whatever it takes. Anything you need, you've got it, just ask." He looked awkwardly at the floor for a moment. "Please don't take this the wrong way, but are you sure this is the best place for her?"

The doctor didn't take offence. "Frankly, Mr Tracy, there are specialist units where she'd have a better chance. But she'd be dead by the time we got her there. There really is no time. The odds of survival are slim, but if we don't operate now then I'm afraid there really is no hope."

Virgil put a hand on his father's shoulder as Scott returned with the number for Beth's mother.

"John asked if you wanted him to do it," he told his father.

"No. I should be the one to break the news." Jeff looked across at the doctor. "You'll talk to her, explain what the medical situation is?"

"Of course."

"Can I see her?" he asked.

"Not right now," the doctor said gently.

Jeff pulled himself together and reached for the phone. He couldn't help thinking of one of the last times he'd spoken to Caroline, when he'd called her to tell her Lucy was dead. Why did it always have to be bad news?

It wasn't an easy conversation. Whatever her issues with her daughter, Caroline had still been devastated by the news. Trying and failing to hold back the tears, she gave the doctor the consent he needed and Jeff promised to arrange transport over to Kansas for her. Then, with the call ended, the doctor left to prepare for the operation and the Tracys left the office to find a couple of police officers waiting for them.

"Could we have a word, Mr Tracy?" one asked Jeff.

"Of course. Boys, go on up and see your grandmother. Tell her I'll be there soon."

"That's okay, Dad, we'll wait with you." Scott didn't want to leave his father alone, but Jeff, feeling the need to get a hold on things in order to stop feeling as if the world was crumbling beneath him, found the strength from somewhere to insist that his boys go.

"Grandma needs you more than I do. Go on."

And because they couldn't argue without arousing the suspicions of the policemen, Scott and Virgil had to do as he asked. Looking back, they saw the three men sitting down on the waiting room chairs, which at least gave them some comfort. If they had any serious questions for their father the men would surely want to interview him somewhere more private.

The news that the fire had more than likely been started deliberately hit Jeff as hard as the news of Beth's injuries had done. The thought that it had been an accident had been bad enough, but realising that someone had deliberately tried to kill them all... He demanded answers, insisted that the police department's top people be dragged out of bed and promised every possible assistance in finding the perpetrator.

"We do have a suspect, sir," the older man told him. "Do you know an Angela Travis?"

Jeff thought for a moment then shook his head. "The name's not familiar."

"She was Joel Byron's personal assistant," the other man told him.

Jeff looked at him in surprise. "I didn't know her name but I saw her yesterday at the funeral. She gave me the strangest look. My friend had just made some comment about her being in love with Byron; I thought she'd heard him. She came all the way out here to set fire to my house? Why would she do something like that?"

The older man looked a little uncomfortable. "We've spoken to the detective in charge of the Byron murder. Detective Milne. You know him?"

Jeff nodded.

"He's flying out later today. He told us that Miss Travis accused you of Mr Byron's murder."

"She did_ what?"_

"Apparently since you were one of the last people to see him before his death she got it into her head that you'd done it. Detective Milne assured her that your innocence had been established, but it seems she refused to accept it. "

"But that's insane. What possible reason would I have for killing Joel Byron?"

"Calm down, Mr Tracy. We know you didn't do it. But Miss Travis believes you did and, as she's already proven, she's a dangerous woman. If it's alright with you we'll put a police guard outside your mother's room. I'd advise you and your sons to stay together. Don't go anywhere without a police escort."

"You don't know where she is?"

"No. There's no sign of a body in the house and she hasn't gone back to her car. There are people searching the area now but she could be anywhere."

Jeff stared at him, barely able to take it all in.

"We'll have to talk to your sons and your mother. I understand your niece is in no condition to talk."

"No." Jeff suddenly realised he had no idea why Scott and Beth had been at the farmhouse. The police weren't the only ones with questions that needed answering. "She tried to save my mother. She got caught in the explosion. The doctors are doing their best but... they don't hold out much hope."

"I'm sorry. She's a brave girl."

"Yes, she is. I want this woman caught. I want her punished for what she's done."

"I understand. We're doing all we can. Do you want to go up to your mother's room now?"

"Thank you." Jeff accepted his police escort, all the while looking out for the woman who'd hurt his family. He couldn't get the look Angie had given him out of his mind. Why hadn't he realised it was more than just annoyance over Cyrus's insensitivity?

* * *

Scott and Virgil had been relieved to find that Grandma was pale and weak but very much alive. She hugged her grandsons, then demanded to know what had happened.

Virgil broke the news that the house was gone. Grandma took it stoically, but they could see how upset she really was.

"How did I get out?" she whispered.

Scott told her how Virgil had saved her, eliciting another hug. She sat back tiredly, clutching her middle-grandson's hand.

"That's not all, Grandma," Scott said. He told the old woman about Beth. Grandma listened in some surprise. Like Scott and his brothers she immediately assumed that Beth had been trying to score points with Jeff, but then she felt guilty. The girl was clearly paying dearly for what she'd done, whatever her motives had been.

"So now what?" she croaked, pulling the oxygen mask aside despite her grandsons' protests. "Do we still tell Jeff?"

"We have to, Grandma," Virgil said. "I wish we could just leave things as they are, but there's another problem."

Grandma listened to the news about Angie. She too agreed that the story was going to get out. No amount of Tracy lawyers were going to keep this one quiet. However hard it was going to be, especially now, Jeff had to know the truth about Beth.

At that moment the door opened and Jeff walked in. Moving quickly across to his mother he hugged her then stepped back to look at her properly.

"Mom, I'm so sorry about the house."

Grandma waved a hand dismissively. "It's not important. I'm just glad you and the boys are alright. I'm sorry about Bethany, Jeff."

Jeff smiled sadly for a moment, then began to tell them about Angie and the deliberate attempt on their lives, but Scott stopped him.

"We know, Dad."

"How? I only found out just now."

"John was listening in on the police radios."

Jeff managed a genuine smile this time. "I should have known. The police are outside, they'll stand guard until that woman's found."

He frowned suddenly. "Scott, I've been meaning to ask, why were you and Beth there?"

Scott shifted awkwardly. But before he could answer his father did it for him.

"It was a nice idea to bring Beth out to surprise me. It's a pity it worked out the way it did."

The others looked at each other. Scott was about to say something when John called in.

"What is it?"

"The police have found a body."

Ten minutes later the two officers came in to tell them that Angie had been found dead in the river and all four occupants of the room did their best to look surprised.

* * *

The hours went by and there was still no word on Beth. The police had taken statements from Jeff, Scott, Virgil and Grandma and then left the family in peace. The brothers had been steeling themselves to break the news about Beth's deception to their father, but before they could do so he'd fallen asleep in a chair beside his mother's bed. They didn't have the heart to wake him and, truth be told, they were glad to put off the unpleasant task for as long as they could.

The town had rallied round as soon as word got out. By mid-morning Scott, Jeff and Virgil had been overwhelmed with offers of a place to stay or donations of clothing or anything else they needed. But by then Gordon had arrived with supplies for all four Tracys plus a bag of things for Beth. Jeff was pleased to see his son, though he did express surprise that Brains hadn't come over to be with the girl he loved. No one quite knew what to say to that.

Beth's doctor finally came to see them. It wasn't good news. The girl was still critical and the head injury had proven to be even more severe than they'd initially anticipated. She would be moved to the best facility in the country as soon as it was safe to do so and Doctor Morgan had already discussed her case with the doctors there. They'd agreed that Beth's chances of a full recovery were slight. Jeff had been devastated by the news.

"You can see her now," the doctor told Jeff. "Just for a little while. I should warn you, though-"

"I've been in ICU rooms before," Jeff told him brusquely. He couldn't believe this was happening.

Scott went with his father, leaving Virgil, Grandma and Gordon to talk things over. As John and Scott had anticipated, the story was headline news and journalists were starting to gather at the hospital. As a result the police were back at Grandma's door and there had been no opportunity for the boys to tell their father about Beth when he'd returned from visiting his niece – not without risking someone overhearing them.

Grandma finally decided enough was enough. Calling for a nurse she insisted on discharging herself despite her family's protests.

"No," she told them. "I'm perfectly fine. Barbara has offered us the use of her house. I think we all need to get away from here."

"I'm not leaving," Jeff told her, but Grandma over-ruled him.

"Gordon, you stay here with your cousin." Ignoring his look of irritation she turned to her son. "Jeff, you need some rest. And I think we all need to talk."

"About what?" Jeff asked sullenly, realising he was outnumbered as his sons backed up his mother. Frankly, he didn't have the energy to fight them.

"The family business," Grandma said pointedly, ordering them out of the room so that she could get changed.

They couldn't say much with the police standing next to them, so Scott simply asked them for a lift to the place where they'd be staying. It was a good choice – Grandma's friend had been burgled several years ago and since then she'd made sure her house and grounds were protected by a high fence and a couple of large dogs. No journalists would be able to come sneaking around there, especially since the police agreed to station a car at the gate just in case.

Nobody spoke until they were safely settled in the house. Barbara bustled around sympathetically, pleased to be able to help. Finally, having provided them with enough coffee and sandwiches to keep them going for a week, she left them in the kitchen, telling them she needed to do some shopping. Once she was gone Scott and Virgil looked at each other awkwardly. There was no putting it off any longer. John had just called in to tell them that the story was the lead item on every news channel and had just broken in Britain. They'd hoped to wait until their father's lawyer was there to advise them, but he'd been delayed by bad weather and wouldn't be there for another couple of hours. It had to be done now.

"Dad..." Virgil began tentatively, then stopped, looking helplessly at Scott who looked equally at a loss.

In the end it was Grandma who took charge.

"I'll tell him. You two go and wait in the lounge."

"Tell me what?" Jeff asked as his sons began to protest. Grandma ignored her son for a moment.

"Boys," she said sharply. "This is my job. Go on, leave us alone."

There was no arguing with that tone of voice – or their grandmother's right to be the one to break the news to her son. Scott and Virgil went into the lounge and took up seats by the window, both staring out at the garden unable to think of anything to say.

A few moments later John called in. "Grandma just asked me to play Beth's confession," he told them.

"Thought you'd be listening in on Dad's reaction," Virgil said.

John looked a little guilty. "I tried to. Grandma told me to get out."

"She knows you too well," Scott said.

There was silence for quite a long time.

"Wonder how he's taking it," Scott finally said, getting up and walking over to listen at the door. "Can't hear anything," he said as he returned to his seat.

"Maybe-" Virgil's words were lost as the door opened and a white-faced Jeff emerged. He said nothing, just staring blankly at the two sons who were in the room before turning away.

"Dad?"

Jeff ignored Virgil, instead moving swiftly out of the room. A moment later they heard the front door closing.

Both Scott and Virgil got up, intent on going after their father. They were called back by Grandma.

"Leave him, boys!"

"But-"

"I mean it, Scott. He needs time to come to terms with it. Just give him some space."

"What did he say?" Virgil asked, coming to sit beside the old lady.

Grandma sighed and shook her head. She looked exhausted and close to tears. "Nothing," she said. "But then he didn't need to. I've never seen him look so hurt."

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Scott asked. "He won't do anything stupid will he?"

A few months ago such a question would have been greeted with derision, but now Virgil and Grandma considered the prospect seriously before voicing slightly uncertain reassurances.

"He's heading for the hospital." John's voice startled them all. "The police just radioed in that they're driving him over. Guess he wants to see her."

Jeff did indeed want to see his niece. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard, and, if it hadn't been Beth herself saying it, he'd have thought it was all a sick joke. But there it was, the whole sorry tale. All the things his family had been keeping from him, waiting for him to be rational enough to deal with it all. He thought perhaps he should have resented them, but he supposed they'd acted for the best. He was angry, humiliated - and deeply sad and weary. Knowing he'd been drugged explained a lot, but even so, he still couldn't believe he'd allowed himself to be taken in like that. The trouble was, he really had cared for Beth, and even now, although he had to accept the truth about the girl, he couldn't forget all the things she'd said about changing, about wanting to do some good to make up for everything. And she had done. She'd gone back to save his mother, a woman who'd never liked her. There had been some good in her after all.

Arriving in her room he looked down at her. The nurse had informed him that there was still no change and he sat beside the bed and buried his head in his hands. She was so much like Lucy. She'd used it against him yet it just made him feel desperately sorry for her. If she hadn't looked like that Byron's plan would never have worked. She'd possibly have found a different way to make a living. He remembered Lucy the last time he'd seen her alive. She'd looked just like this, lying in a hospital bed, pale and still and beautiful. Minutes later she was dead. He sighed. Was every woman who looked like this cursed? He was glad he'd never had a daughter.

"Mr Tracy?"

Jeff jumped. He hadn't heard the doctor come in.

"The latest test results have come back." The doctor's tone of voice and the way he couldn't quite meet Jeff's eye told him everything he needed to know.

"It's as we feared. There's massive brain damage. She may never wake up - and even if she does she'll never be the way she was. I'm so sorry."

"I see. Thank you." Jeff looked at Beth again. So she'd paid for what she'd done after all. He hadn't even begun to think about what to do to put all this mess right, but one thing was certain, she'd never stand trial. What would be the point? She'd condemned herself to a life sentence all by herself. What he had to do now was save International Rescue and the rest of his family.

Rising to his feet, he couldn't help looking back at her once more. She'd turned him into a monster whose own sons had believed him capable of murder. He should have hated her but even now he couldn't help wondering how different things would have been if he'd responded differently to Lucy's death. Beth and her family might have had an easier time of it – Virgil certainly would have. There would be a lot of hard words and recriminations on all sides when he finally spoke to his sons, but he had to take his own share of the blame for all this.


	51. Chapter 50

_When I started this story I was thinking maybe 20 chapters... Can't believe I've hit 50! Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter – they're very comforting, especially since the story wasn't originally going to end this way. It's all Beth's fault – she wanted one thing changed and the whole thing snowballed. I should have known not to listen to her..._

_Whirlgirl – the name is complete coincidence. It just popped into my head as something which sounded right for a lawyer. On the subject of the lawyer, thanks to Tikatu for the idea – he came in a lot more useful than I'd originally anticipated!_

_Nearly done..._

Chapter Fifty

Jeff didn't know how long he'd sat at Beth's bedside trying to make sense of everything. Why was he there anyway when the rest of his family were waiting for him? All he knew was that it was easier to be here, with the girl who'd used and betrayed him but who at least couldn't do anything else to humiliate him, than with the others who, quite frankly, he didn't think he could face right now.

So many emotions had come and gone since his mother had broken the news about Beth, but two remained constant: guilt and anger. Guilt at his own actions and the way they had affected his family and friends, and anger both at himself and at them. How could they have believed the worst of him for so long? He'd been drugged! He hated himself for his own part in all this, but at least he had an excuse. But the others... they should have known him better than that; they should never have accepted that he would treat them so badly without something being seriously wrong.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly. He'd only heard Beth's confession and he knew that there were a lot of gaps to be filled in. His mother had suggested calling the boys in to give him their version of events, but he hadn't been able to deal with any more at that point. He knew that at some stage he'd have to listen to a more detailed account, but right now even the thought of it scared him. It hurt to know they'd believed him capable of murder. Beth's spiteful delight had been obvious as she'd taunted his sons over that one – was that really the same girl he'd loved and trusted? - but she'd been right: it _was_ going to be hard for him to get over it – and he wasn't sure he ever would. But even worse than that was the way they'd just let him drift away from them without working out the reason why. Surely the fight with Virgil should have shown them that he was under some malign influence. He'd never have treated his son so badly otherwise... Then he realised that it was because it was that particular son who'd borne the brunt of his actions that the others had accepted it. He'd brought all this on himself by the way he'd treated Virgil after Lucy's death. It all came back to him and that made him feel even worse. Which made him resent his sons and the others even more... He knew it was irrational, that he should be blaming Beth and Byron - even Angie - but they were beyond his vengeance now.

Stepping out into the corridor he was immediately unnerved by the sight of Gordon leaning against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, somewhat sharply. "I thought I told you to go back to the Elliott house."

Gordon shrugged. "I was worried about you. I couldn't leave."

That just made Jeff feel even more defensive. What did his son think he was going to do? Was this how it was going to be from now on? No trust, no respect, just suspicion and pity? The look in Gordon's eyes – not accusing as he'd half expected, but just desperately sad – made Jeff feel even worse. He'd seen it in his mother's eyes when she'd broken the news – in Scott's and Virgil's too, in the brief glance he'd given them before walking out. He knew he'd see it in the eyes of everyone else who knew about Beth and he wasn't sure he could stand it. He wasn't sure they'd ever see him in the same light again. The damage done to his relationships with his family might well be irreparable. He might well have lost everything that mattered most to him – and he hadn't even begun to think about the fate of his company and of International Rescue.

He began to walk down the corridor, Gordon keeping pace beside him, much to his irritation. As much as he wanted to restore relations with his sons, right now he didn't want to see any of them.

"Leave me alone, Gordon."

"But Dad, you can't-"

He stopped and glared at his son. "Don't tell me what to do, Gordon! I don't want anyone around me right now. Get out of my way!"

Clearly shocked, Gordon took a step back, watching Jeff miserably as he turned and walked away. Jeff knew his son would be in contact with the others within moments, telling them about their father's latest outburst. He wanted to go back to apologise but it was all too much and he had to get away before he simply broke down.

The elevator he found himself in had mirrors around the sides and Jeff took the opportunity to study himself as he waited for it to reach the ground floor. He looked dreadful – exactly as you'd expect someone to look if they'd almost lost their life in a fire, seen someone they loved horrifically injured then discovered that they'd been lied to, drugged and betrayed. He felt sick at the sight of himself, deciding that he looked like a weak, pathetic old man. No wonder Gordon had looked so upset at the sight of him. It would be easy to give up, he thought. He half-wanted to turn the whole thing over to his sons. They'd come this far, why should he be the one to have to sort it out? He wasn't sure whether or not to be angry that up till now no one would act without his agreement, or pleased that his sons still seemed to need him. Either way, he was no good to them right now. He needed to think and, as he'd said to Gordon, he needed to be alone. Unless he could pull himself together they were all finished.

When he got out of the elevator he glanced over towards the hospital's exit. As he'd expected there were police on the doors and several people gathered outside. Reporters, he suspected. He was lucky that the bad weather was holding up the national press, but they'd soon find a way to the hospital. The police too would have questions and, now that he knew the truth about Byron's murder, he realised that things were going to get even more difficult over the next few hours. Who knew what else this Travis woman had said and done? It comforted him a little to know that Detective Milne had believed him innocent, but if the man decided to take another look at the facts, especially in the light of Angie's actions last night, he might still be in trouble.

He wandered along the corridors hoping to find another exit. He was lucky. A couple of nurses were just going out of a staff entrance and he slipped through the door after them. Relieved to finally have a bit of space he pressed a couple of buttons on his watch, cutting off the tracking device as well as all communications, then he started walking. Pulling up the hood of his borrowed coat he knew that no one would recognise him as the billionaire Jeff Tracy.

By the time he reached the cemetery some two miles away he was exhausted but he only stopped to rest when he reached Lucy's grave. She and Jeff had lived in the town when they were first married, when Jeff had still worked at NASA. It was only when Jeff had gone into business for himself that they'd moved away, though Lucy had always wanted the family to return one day. His father was buried there too, and Jeff, when he visited, would always spend some time at both graves. It helped him think and he'd made some of the most momentous decisions of his life in this place, feeling as if he was somehow involving Lucy and his father in those choices. This was the place where he'd finally decided to go ahead with his ideas for IR. If he was going to find a way out of this mess it would be here.

Despite his physical exhaustion his mind was racing. He realised that he needed to know a lot more about everything, however hard it might be to hear. There could be no putting off a lengthy discussion with his sons – Brains too – but he thought he might be able to see a way out, though the personal cost would be high. He'd need to discuss it with all his sons, but he thought John might be able to refine the plan a little – Jeff's talents lay in strategy and negotiation whilst John had a more devious streak in him.

He didn't know how much time had passed, but he eventually managed to get a hold of himself. It was time to go back to his family and take control of the situation, to try to recover a little self-respect and retake his place as head of the family and controller of International Rescue. Guilt and anger, along with the myriad of other emotions he'd experienced that day, were pushed aside – though they'd have to be faced eventually – and what remained was a cold determination to put things right.

* * *

Two long, tense hours after Jeff had walked out of the hospital, he made it back to the house where his family were staying. Virgil quickly changed the TV channel from the news station which had been running a – thankfully sketchy – account of the fire. The police hadn't yet released any details about Angie, so the focus right now was on the billionaire's narrow escape and his niece's tragic fate. It was only going to get worse though. They heard their father mutter something to Mrs Elliott as he hung up his coat, then the living room door opened and he came in.

No one quite knew what to say.

Grandma looked at her son, her heart sinking. She'd seen that look in his eyes before – when Lucy died. Jeff had shut down then, focusing on his business so that his emotions couldn't take hold and destroy him. It hadn't been an easy time for anyone.

"Jeff, come and sit by the fire," she said gently.

But Jeff ignored his mother's outstretched hand, walking over to his sons.

"We've got work to do," he told them. "We've got to find a way out of this mess."

He took the remote from Virgil and turned back to the news channel. He watched grimly for a moment before snapping the off switch.

"Any more news?" he asked his sons as his mother went out to help her friend make some coffee.

"The police want to talk to us all again," Virgil said. "They're waiting for the detective from New York to arrive."

"I see."

"Mr Lovell should be here soon," Scott told him.

Jeff nodded. "Who called him?"

"John."

"Good. At least one of you is thinking straight." Jeff regretted the outburst as soon as he'd spoken. Sarcastic comments might make him feel better but they weren't going to help anyone else. He waited to see if anyone would pull him up on it, relieved that his mother wasn't in the room, but there was just an awkward silence.

Scott wanted to point out that John hadn't had to fight for his life in a burning building last night, but he realised that it wasn't the time. As his father called up John, Brains and his other brothers he caught Virgil's eye and knew he shared his brother's look of apprehension.

"Come on, then," Jeff said when everyone was patched in. "Start from the beginning. I want to know your side of it all."

By the time Wentworth Lovell arrived at the house Jeff had interrogated all his family and had filled in the gaps in Beth's account. He'd barely reacted to anything they said, just staring intently at whoever was talking at the time. Apart from the occasional, "I see," or a request for a little elaboration, there was no verbal response either. Every time they'd thought he might crack he'd closed his eyes for the briefest of moments then carried on as if nothing was wrong. No one was fooled by his apparent calmness, but no one, not even Grandma, was willing to say anything.

Jeff had heard everything by the time Wentworth Lovell made it to the house. The lawyer greeted Grandma pleasantly enough, but his acknowledgement of Virgil, Scott and Gordon was perfunctory. They in turn said nothing beyond an initial hello. They'd never taken to the man. He was brilliant at his job but cold and humourless and he'd never made any attempt to be friendly despite having known them all since they were born. They were dreading his reaction to this. He'd worked hard with Jeff at the inception of International Rescue, ensuring the legalities of the operation were in place before the first piece of machinery could be constructed. If anyone could find a legitimate way out of this it would be him. Maybe if he'd been a more sympathetic character they'd have consulted him earlier, but the thought of his disapproval, plus their reluctance to make their father's weakness over Beth public had stopped them.

Jeff seemed to feel the same way, announcing that he was taking his friend up to his room to discuss the matter.

"Don't go anywhere," he said. "I'm sure Wentworth will have a few questions for you all. He can tell you what charges you're all likely to be facing if we can't think of a way out of this."

Ignoring the surprised look on the other man's face, he turned and walked from the room.

Gordon threw himself down on a couch. "Dad's taking it better than I expected," he said. "I thought he'd have lost it by now, especially after he snapped at me in the hospital."

"It's how he copes with grief," Scott said before Grandma could get a word in. "You'd be too young to remember, Gordy, but he was like this after Mom died. He just shut down."

"I remember," Virgil said, and the others looked over at him in sympathy. Virgil had had to face this side of their father far more often than the rest of them.

Upstairs, Jeff began to tell Lovell what had happened. He began with Beth's first visit to New York and worked his way right through to the end. If the situation hadn't been so dire he'd have laughed at the man's face as he listened to the story. They'd been friends for over thirty years and he'd never seen him look as shocked and appalled as he did right now.

Jeff called up John and asked him to play Beth's confession. Lovell pulled a pad and pen out of his briefcase and began to make notes. When Beth's voice finally died away he looked up at Jeff.

"Well you don't need me to tell you you're in trouble. The question is: what do you want to do about it?"

Jeff looked steadily at him. "I want International Rescue protected. I don't want Brains to suffer over this. Beth and Byron were the ones at fault. Miss Travis too. They've all paid in one way or another."

"You want to cover it up?" Lovell asked doubtfully. "Jeff, I don't think that's going to be possible. This is already a big story. Even if we do somehow manage to keep it quiet, people are going to have questions. It won't be long before some bright journalist or detective starts putting it all together. No, I think you're going to have to tell the truth. Some of it, anyway."

Jeff nodded his acceptance. "I thought you might say that. I've got a few ideas."

"I hope you do, Jeff, because your boys should have turned Bethany over to the police as soon as they found out what she'd done. As for your other man... Well, he'll have a lot of time on his hands to design equipment for International Rescue but he won't get the chance to test it out. Do you really think you can save him?"

"I'm not sure. But I'm going to try."

Everyone was called in to discuss the matter. Jeff prayed that no rescue calls came in because right now International Rescue was too busy trying to save itself to help anyone else. Alan had been dispatched in One to pick up Penny and Parker – they hadn't gone far, intending to be on hand when Jeff had been told about Beth. After the fire they'd stayed where they were in the hope that they could be of some help. Now they were to go to London, get themselves into the apartment where Beth had originally lived and remove anything incriminating. John was still kicking himself over having failed to find the place when he'd initially checked Beth out, but since Byron had had all records of her occupancy hidden when he'd had her false background set up, he knew it would have been impossible to find. Now that he knew what he was looking for, of course, it was easy to locate. Brains and Tin-Tin were on their way to pick up John. He'd have to reconfigure Five to pick up any references to the fire or the murder – they needed to be on top of what the police were saying, as well as what was going on in the press.

Finally, after hours of argument and discussion, during which Jeff actually started to feel a little more like his usual self, no longer helpless but once again taking charge, they'd come up with a plan. It wasn't an ideal situation but they thought they'd covered most eventualities. Lovell's presence would be invaluable when the inevitable questioning began, but everyone was – more or less – ready. Now all they could do was wait.

* * *

It began with the arrival of Detective Milne, along with his partner Tayla McBride. After an initial exchange of awkward greetings and commiserations on the previous night's events, the pair asked to speak to Jeff privately.

"I'd like to sit in on this," Lovell said, before Jeff could speak.

"Your lawyer?" McBride asked.

"Detective, someone accused Mr Tracy of murder then tried to kill him. It's been a stressful time and I don't believe there's anything suspicious in him wanting me present when he speaks to you."

"Do you act for all the Tracy family?" McBride asked.

"Yes, Ma'am, I'll be witnessing all your interviews. Shall we get started?"

The detectives didn't know that there were other witnesses too – John, Scott, Virgil and Grandma were listening in via Jeff's wrist-comm, ready for damage limitation or a heads-up on the kinds of questions they too would be asked.

Jeff stuck to his original story. It wasn't hard; after all, it was the truth. He'd not known Byron well, had offered his support when the man's son had been kidnapped, then had dinner with him. He'd been taken ill, helped home and that was that.

"I see," Milne said. "Now then, you said you saw Miss Travis at the funeral?"

"Yes, just before I spoke to you. She gave me a look... I should have known something was wrong at the time. She looked so... malevolent, I suppose. Understandable now that I know what she thought of me."

"But you didn't worry about it at the time?"

"I thought she'd overheard a tactless comment a friend of mine had made. I certainly didn't know the real reason behind it. I don't have a guilty conscience, Detective; I wouldn't have read anything else into it."

"I believe you have already cleared Mr Tracy of any involvement in the murder," Lovell said quietly.

"We did. But you appreciate that under the circumstances we need to look into it again."

"I understand," Jeff said, getting to his feet as the detectives indicated they'd finished with him. "But I assure you I had nothing to do with Joel Byron's murder."

"What about your son?" Milne said suddenly, surprising Jeff who sat down again with a quick glance across at Lovell.

"Which one? I have five of them."

"Virgil."

"_Virgil?" _Jeff's surprise was echoed by the listeners in the next room. Virgil stared at Scott in surprise. He hadn't even been on the same continent at the time of the murder. What could they possibly think he'd had to do with it?

Lovell permitted himself a theatrical laugh as Milne outlined Angie's accusation. "Surely you can't believe such a vague comment is an admission of complicity in murder, Detective? Most people would feel upset at hearing a small boy ask for help in finding his father's killer. And who wouldn't wish the situation was different?"

"That's your line," Scott whispered to a horrified Virgil. He'd had no idea who the woman he'd seen in the graveyard had been, never having seen a picture of Angie. The police still hadn't made an official statement about the cause of the fire or the identity of the arsonist, though rumours were flying thick and fast.

Jeff too laughed at the suggestion, pointing out that his son had been occupied with Tracy Industries' business out in the Pacific.

His interview over, Jeff returned to the lounge. McBride followed him and called Virgil in. The middle Tracy son tried to look unconcerned as he followed her back into the dining room.

"That's not good," Scott said as soon as the door closed.

"They can't prove anything," Jeff said. "All they have is this woman's suspicion and a couple of sentences which have any number of interpretations. Brains did a good job of covering it all up."

"He certainly did. So we just hope no one works it out?"

"That's our ideal scenario. But if they do, well at least we'll be ready for it."

Virgil eventually came back in looking slightly pale.

"How did it go?" Jeff asked.

"Okay. They asked me if I knew her. They had a picture – I said I'd seen her after the funeral when I'd gone to call Scott. Was that okay?"

"They already knew that. I don't think it's a problem. Did they give you a hard time?"

"Not really. Mr Lovell did most of the talking. I just agreed with everything he said. Now what?"

"We wait for John to get home. It's all down to him really."

* * *

By the time John had made it back to Earth the story had gone wild. Angie's involvement in the fire had been made public and people automatically jumped to the worst conclusions. Any hopes they'd had that she might be dismissed as a mad woman who might even be trying to distract attention from her own guilt were dashed when Cassandra Byron made a statement. At first they'd hoped it might work in their favour, as the woman declared that in her opinion the PA had always been slightly deranged. However, when she responded to a question with the assertion that the woman had always been in love with Joel Byron, it seemed unlikely that they'd ever be able to place the blame for his murder on her. Jeff took it well. Convenient as it would have been, there had been too many lies already.

The first pictures of Beth came out soon after, provided by various friends in London. They'd all been on edge waiting for them, wondering if this would be the moment IR's identity was revealed, but, as soon as they saw them they thought they might just get away with it. Apparently Beth's natural girl-next-door look had been adopted purely for the benefit of her uncle. The Beth in the pictures they saw was barely recognisable. The girl had apparently refused to go near a camera without at least three inches of make-up and artfully styled hair which made her look very different. The designer clothes added to the image of a girl who'd never done a hard day's work in her life – and who never intended to. Certainly no one who'd seen her out on a rescue – Grandma had obeyed Jeff's instructions and altered her uniform by the time of the Norwegian mission, but it still hadn't been a particularly flattering fit – would believe it was the same girl.

"That's something," Gordon said, his relief echoed by everyone else.

"Just as well Mr Lovell got that injunction stopping anyone printing photos of us," Scott mused. "If someone put Virgil's picture next to hers someone might well have made the connection."

Jeff just looked at the pictures in disbelief. Was that really his Beth? He didn't think he'd have recognised the girl either.

Someone did recognise her though, but not as a member of International Rescue. Within fifteen minutes of the first picture being published, one of Byron's office staff was on the phone to the police. She'd seen the girl at the company headquarters last summer and again just before Christmas. John picked up the call and had time to warn his father. Jeff wasn't surprised, but he wished the connection hadn't been made. Things were about to get really difficult and he asked John to warn Penny. She'd just arrived at Beth's apartment; she needed to search it quickly – before the police could get there.

Milne called Jeff some time later. Jeff expressed his surprise at the news and insisted that he had no idea why his niece would be visiting Byron. He couldn't help noticing that the detective was a lot less obsequious this time. Clearly he'd been looking into Joel Byron's business activities and had suspicions that the man had been involved in espionage. His hero, however unlikely it might seem, had just given himself a prime motive for murder. He might not have carried it out himself - that seemed impossible - but he was rich and influential and could easily have hired someone to do the job.

"When did this girl turn up?" Milne asked.

Jeff told him the truth, trying to sound as fond of Beth as he'd done in the past. It wasn't easy.

"Did she show any interest in your business?"

"I gave her a tour of all our facilities on the island," Jeff told him. "I hope you're not suggesting that she stole information to pass onto Mr Byron."

"Can you think of another reason for her being in contact with him before she met you?"

Jeff tried to act the role of incredulous, devoted uncle, but hearing it like that just made him realise how much of a fool he'd been to accept the girl without question. He hated it, but it was a role he'd have to play a lot over the next few weeks – maybe even for the rest of his life.

Things only got worse when Claire, Beth's friend from the escort agency, the same girl who'd helped Byron by calling about the fire at Beth's flat and sending her the second supply of the drug, sold her story to one of the tabloids. John once again picked up the initial call and was able to warn his father that not only did she promise pictures which were a little more salacious than those published so far, but that she also had information about Beth's links to Byron and was prepared to go public about her own involvement in the plot.

"It's going to come out, Dad," he warned.

"I know, John."

"You've already got a good motive for killing Byron – if the police think you found out he'd been drugging you and using Beth against you you'll be in a cell by morning. I think we have to act now."

"Do it, then."

It was the work of a matter of minutes for John to send an anonymous email to every paper and news station in the US and Britain, plus the police in New York. It gave the names of several companies which had been infiltrated by Byron's people – Tracy Industries included. He hoped it would give the police some other suspects in the murder, though his father's name was naturally going to be at the top, since he had the best motive and Angie – though she'd had no proof – had believed him to be guilty. He could prove his innocence, or at least he hoped he could – but not until Penny had done what she needed to. It was a relief when he got the call from Alan to say he was on his way back to the island with the laptop from Beth's apartment. John was going to have his work cut out to get this one right.

* * *

Jeff would have given up all his fortune – if he hadn't needed it to fund IR – if it would have got him back to Tracy Island, but over the next few days he was stuck in Kansas, alternating between police interviews, crisis meetings with Lovell and his sons and the occasional business meeting conducted via vid-phone. He wouldn't have minded being so busy if it could have taken his mind off Beth and everything else that had happened, but since it was all about her it didn't really work. She was no longer in Kansas, having been transported to a top hospital in Houston. Her mother had gone with her. Jeff had only had a brief meeting with Caroline in which he'd tried not to mention the lurid stories which had appeared in the papers that day, instead focusing on Beth's heroic actions in trying to save his mother. He'd promised he'd do all he could for the pair of them, but it had been a relief when they'd gone. He couldn't look at Caroline without feeling guilty. There was a police guard over Beth at all times now, but it was pointless – she hadn't woken up and even if she did, she wouldn't be going anywhere. The woman's job was really to keep the press away and do what she could to comfort Caroline.

It came as no surprise when the police decided they wanted to know more about Beth. The warrant to search her room on Tracy Island was served and Jeff gave his agreement to the police visit – not that he had much choice. All was in readiness anyway, with no trace of IR anywhere in sight. Wentworth Lovell had gone along too, just to keep an eye on things.

John had worked wonders with Beth's laptop which the police found sitting innocently on her bedside table. Whilst one officer took a look to see what was on there – John had made it easy for them to access her files, changing her password to her own name – another searched the room more thoroughly. By the time the first officer had found a series of emails apparently sent between Beth and Byron, the other had opened a suitcase and found the missing items taken from Byron's apartment. Virgil and Brains might have left fingerprints on the Picasso, but they'd be wearing false latex fingertips when their prints were taken and it would appear that they'd never touched it. Beth's prints of course were all over everything.

Jeff was getting good at acting surprised. He felt slightly schizophrenic these days – in private he was hard and practical, but in public – in front of the police and when running the gauntlet of the numerous journalists who still besieged Barbara Elliott's house – he was able to allow his true feelings to show. It wasn't hard to pretend to be bewildered and hurt at the news of his niece's treachery since that was exactly how he felt.

When Milne called round to tell Jeff and the others that Beth had been implicated in Byron's murder, he could sense the tension in the air.

"I don't believe it!" Jeff's rebuttal of the announcement held just the right amount of doubt.

"I'm sorry, Mr Tracy. We've got proof. A whole series of emails between Miss Ashton and Joel Byron. She stole your company secrets, then, when it seemed that you'd taken a shine to her and wanted to settle money on her, she decided that she'd leave Byron in the lurch. He wasn't happy. Apparently the kidnapping was an attempt to gain your favour and psyche out Miss Ashton. There were a few mutual threats of blackmail but it looked like a stalemate."

"So she killed him?" Jeff wanted to divert attention from International Rescue's involvement. John had written an email apparently from Byron in which he boasted of giving his boy the treat of his life by calling International Rescue in to 'save' him. It was the only way he could think of to prevent anyone linking IR to his father. The police had put out a call to International Rescue asking for a copy of the original call for help, but IR had only been able to offer their apologies along with the news that all calls were deleted 'for security purposes' the moment a rescue was completed. No one would ever be able to prove anything.

"I'm afraid so. Miss Travis got it wrong. Maybe she couldn't understand Miss Ashton turning against Mr Byron. But she did."

"But I don't understand," Jeff said slowly. He truly was nervous about the next part. John had done a sterling job in setting up a false trail of emails – he'd assured his father that there were only a few people in the world who could have worked out that they were all fake, and none of them were likely to be helping the police any time soon – but there was still the problem of Brains. "How did she do it? You said yourself that the security cameras at my apartment block showed that no one left."

"That's what confused us. But we had a little chat with your friend, Mr Hackenbacker."

"Brains? What's he got to do with it?"

"It seems he had something of a crush on Miss Ashton."

Jeff cringed inwardly, knowing how hard the interview would have been for Brains. That was the main reason he'd insisted Lovell accompany the officers over to the island. They'd kept to the truth – in spirit if not in practice – for most of this, but this was the one time when they'd had to lie. Jeff saw no point in sacrificing Brains when the murderer herself would never face justice. Brains had protested, insisting that he was a hopeless actor and he'd probably just drop them all in it, but Jeff had insisted, running through the story time and time again until the man knew it inside out. Of course, it had all been in the delivery, but this time Brains' legendary nervousness had worked in his favour. As he'd blushed and stammered his account he'd looked every inch like a man who was utterly humiliated by the fact that he'd fallen in love with a girl way out of his league and allowed himself to be manipulated by her. As a result the police truly believed that Beth, having seen the security devices he was working on, had asked for a demonstration then used the looped tape he'd set up to give herself an alibi when she'd slipped out later that night to Byron's apartment. He'd sworn he'd known nothing of the murder, and, having nothing to gain by pursuing him, not now that they'd solved the case to their satisfaction, the police had let the matter drop.

* * *

And so it all worked out. Beth's transition from heroine to villain was complete. Up till then there had still been an air of romance and danger about her and the press loved it. She was beautiful, daring and utterly fascinating – even if she was a liar and a crook – and her terrible fate gave her an air of tragedy. But murder was another matter. There was much debate as to what to do about her, but, when several eminent doctors examined her and all gave the same verdict as to her chances of recovery, it was agreed that there was no point in prosecuting.

Jeff had to cope with the embarrassment of having the world see him as a somewhat sad figure, taken in by a girl who reminded him of his dead wife, but, whereas he'd expected his standing in the business community to suffer, in fact the opposite happened. Other companies had had secrets stolen by Byron, but he'd never had to go to the lengths he had with Jeff Tracy. Once again the former astronaut stood out over his rivals. It would take a while for the press attention to die down – Jeff thought it would be a long time before he could face going back to New York – but it would happen eventually and then he could settle back into normality.

Making good the damage Beth had done to the family was another matter. One good thing came out of it all – Beth's complicity in the attack on Tin-Tin hadn't been made public, but some of John's fake emails dealt with the matter and there was enough information in there for the police to find and charge the attacker. Tin-Tin at least could find some closure.

More difficult to mend was the relationship between Jeff and his sons. Gordon and Alan were quick to forgive, pleased that their father seemed to be getting back to normal. As the days had passed he'd lost the edge to his attitude as he'd started to come to terms with all that had happened. He'd become more like the Jeff Tracy they knew. The older brothers weren't quite so sure though – they had a feeling that when the initial crisis was over and the family was left alone to try to return to normality, things would come to a head again.

Jeff knew what they were thinking. He'd done a lot of thinking himself over the past few days too. He wished none of it had ever happened, he wished things had turned out differently and that none of it had got out into the public domain, but since it had, he thought things had turned out quite well. No one had made any connection between International Rescue and the Tracys and for that he was willing to sacrifice his personal dignity. He wasn't willing to give up anything else, however, and, his initial anger and resentment long gone, he focused now on restoring relationships with his mother – easily done, she blamed Beth for everything anyway – and his boys.

Jeff had debated calling everyone together to discuss what had happened. Then he decided against it. Everyone deserved the chance to have their say and, if he was honest, whilst it was hard to have the same conversation several times over, it was easier to show his vulnerability in front of one person rather than several. There could be no face-saving here, no hiding his feelings. He had to be honest, however awkward it made him feel.

Scott and John turned out to be easy enough after all. Jeff did a lot of straight-talking, apologising for his behaviour, refusing to use the excuse that he'd been drugged. He was completely open with them, sharing his initial feelings of anger and resentment, asking them for their support in what he knew would be a difficult few months. They insisted they were just glad to get their father back, but Jeff knew it would take a while for him to prove he really was back to normal.

And then there was Virgil. Jeff didn't want to go back to the island without making sure things were fine between himself and his middle son. Virgil had done everything he could to help over the past few days, but Jeff couldn't help feeling a degree of tension that hadn't been present with his other sons. Even after discussing what had happened and apologising once again for his behaviour, especially after the Malaysian tragedy, it had still been there. He'd wanted to ask Scott about it, but he'd decided he needed to tackle it himself. If Virgil still resented him for all the things he'd done – and Jeff wouldn't really blame him if he did, although it was unlike his son to bear a grudge, even over something as awful as this – then Jeff needed to know about it. There could be no more secrets.

Virgil hadn't been too enthusiastic when Jeff announced that they needed another talk. He'd looked up nervously as his father came into the room and Jeff wondered if his son was once again worrying that his appearance would be causing his father pain. It wasn't. He was glad to see one person with those looks fit and well and he'd never have chosen Beth over Virgil – not if he was in his right mind, anyway - and he hoped his son knew that.

They made their way into the garden and sat down on a bench which Jeff brushed clear of snow. Neither man said anything at first. Then Jeff turned to his son and looked him straight in the eye. "What's wrong Virgil?"

"Nothing."

"Something's bothering you, son. I'd like to get it sorted if I can. When we go home I want a fresh start for everyone. Can't you tell me?"

Virgil looked a little surprised at the gentleness of his father's tone. Even so, he said nothing for a moment, kicking out at the snow as he tried to collect his thoughts.

"Virgil, I'm sorry for everything I did. Especially all the things I did to you."

Virgil looked up at him with genuine surprise. "I know, I told you it's over and done with. You think that's what's bothering me?"

"Isn't it?"

"No. Dad, I'm the one who should be apologising."

Jeff suddenly understood. He should have guessed they'd end up having this conversation – he should have said something sooner but he'd been in damage limitation mode when the topic had come up initially and then it had been forgotten amongst the more urgent matters.

"It wasn't your fault, Virgil."

"Yes it was. If it wasn't for me none of this would have happened. I should have-"

"Virgil, I know you're blaming yourself for not locking the door, but you need to stop. That woman came here looking to cause trouble, she'd have found a way whether the door was open or not."

"I know that, Dad. Although she probably wouldn't have come here if she hadn't heard me talking to Scott, would she? But if the door hadn't been open maybe the house would still be standing and Beth would be okay. It was the propane bottle that did the most damage. That wouldn't have happened if I'd only checked the door."

Jeff shook his head. "No, son. If you want to go down the 'what if' route then you might as well blame me – I should have told you to lock up before you went to bed, not just assumed you'd do it."

"But-"

"What if you boys hadn't brought Beth to Kansas? What if Scott had stayed in the house that night? What if Beth hadn't killed Byron or Brains hadn't helped her cover it up? What if she'd never met Byron in the first place? What if she didn't look like your mother? Hell, what if I'd never met your mother? None of this would have happened then. But it did, and no amount of regret is going to change anything. The unlocked door was just one link in a very long chain. It's finished now, Virgil. What's done is done, there's no going back."

Virgil didn't look any happier. "I read the doctor's report on Beth," he told his father. "I can't help feeling guilty."

"You didn't start the fire. Virgil, what happened to Beth was a terrible tragedy but she has to take some responsibility herself. She trained with Scott, she should have listened to him when he told her not to go running off. This was no different to any other rescue. Scott's the Field Commander and what he says goes. I'd like to think she went after your grandmother because she really did want to save her, but I know she might just have been trying to do something to help herself. Either way it cost her dearly. But it's her fault, not yours.

"Everyone has made mistakes over the past few months," Jeff went on. "You, me, _everyone._ Probably the only person who has nothing to reproach themselves with is Kyrano. You boys shouldn't have tried to deal with all this yourselves and Grandma should have known better than to encourage it. Brains should never have helped Beth cover up the murder, even if he did do it to help me. And then of course there's my culpability in all of this."

"You were drugged," Virgil pointed out. "You didn't know what you were doing."

"True. But I'd already allowed myself to be blinded by the fact that she looked like your mother. I thought she'd share all her good qualities. I brought Beth to the island, I ignored all your warnings. And I'd been thinking about it since I met her, not just when she started giving me that stuff. It only made things happen more quickly. I wanted her to be part of the family, I wanted to tell her about IR. It would have happened eventually. I can't absolve myself of all responsibility for this."

"But you didn't know what was going to happen."

"None of us did, Virgil. The only people to blame here are Miss Travis and Joel Byron. And Beth. It took a while, but I understand why you boys acted as you did. And you were right about one thing. International Rescue had to be protected. I'm not letting all our work be undone because of this. We need to get back into action, the sooner the better."

Virgil nodded. He wanted to get back to Base too. Maybe there they could all put things back into perspective.

"Come on, "Jeff said. "Let's go home."


	52. Epilogue

_It's done (and edited)! Thank you to everyone who's stuck with the story, reviewed and helped, especially those I haven't been able to reply to personally. There are some people I have to give an extra big thanks to: Loopstagirl in particular for putting up with all my agonising and complaining and panicking about various parts of the story - couldn't have got through it without you! Also Math Girl for giving me lots of ideas and for encouraging me to write as I went along rather than get it all written first - this would have been a very different (and much shorter) story if I'd done it that way. Finally Whirlgirl - apart from the really helpful reviews, you've given me some great ideas too - thank you again! Bee_

Epilogue

Six months later Jeff found himself in a fifth-floor flat in an expensive part of London. The whole of one wall was made of glass, giving a view over the Thames and across the city. He could have stood there for hours watching city life unfold. That had been the point of choosing this place, of course: lots of visual stimulation as well as all the luxury money could buy.

Soft music played in the background. It was a Caparelli piece, one Beth had practised so often in readiness for the session with him which, of course, had never happened. He'd suggested that Virgil go instead – plagued with guilt for the hurt he'd caused his son over Christmas – but Virgil had refused point blank. He never played anything by Caparelli these days, Jeff had noticed, and he knew that if his son had been in the room now he'd already have turned off the stereo or found something else to listen to which wouldn't bring back such awful memories.

He looked up with a smile as Caroline came in.

"Thank you for all this, Jeff," she said once they were settled in a couple of armchairs. "I don't know how we'd have managed without your help."

"How is she?" he asked.

"Just the same. Dr McCallum doesn't believe there'll be any more improvement."

"She's the best there is," Jeff reminded her. "She's worked wonders to get Beth out of the hospital."

"You helped too. Without you she wouldn't be here. I couldn't cope with her myself, not full-time, but the carers you've found do a wonderful job."

She looked around the room. "You didn't have to do all this. After everything she did I wouldn't have expected you to do anything for her."

"I wanted to," Jeff told her. "She was trying to save my mother when it happened." He had his doubts over that one, but he wasn't going to share them with Caroline. She'd had enough to deal with when the news of her daughter's crimes came out.

Caroline smiled sadly. "She did something good, didn't she?"

Jeff forced himself to agree. It didn't matter now anyway.

A door at the far end opened and a woman in a white uniform came out. "Do you want me to bring her in?"

"Yes, please." Caroline looked over at Jeff. "Are you alright?"

He nodded, bracing himself for his first meeting with his niece since he'd seen her in the Kansas hospital. Since then he'd kept his distance, paying extortionate medical fees, arranging for the world's top specialists to look at her, then setting her and her mother up in this apartment. He could have walked away, he could have left her to live on the money he'd already settled on her, but he felt responsible in his own way for what had happened to her.

And so Beth had what she had always wanted. A beautiful place to live, people to cater to her every need twenty-four hours a day, lovely clothes... the best of everything. She was famous too – Wentworth Lovell was currently embroiled in a battle over the Tracys' privacy with a TV company which planned to make a film of her life. Jeff knew that she'd give it all up in an instant – if she'd had any idea was going on, of course.

He stood up as the nurse wheeled Beth into the room. She still looked the same – until you looked into her eyes. All the spark and intelligence was gone. There was an innocence in her expression now that he realised had never been there before.

"Beth, love," her mother said, taking the girl's hand. "Look who's here to see you." She waved at Jeff to come forward. "It's Uncle Jeff."

"Hello, Beth," Jeff said awkwardly, wishing he'd never come. He'd rather have remembered her as she was. He'd said time and time again that she'd paid for what she'd done, but seeing the reality of her existence he now knew that it really was true. No wonder the authorities had released her into her mother's care. They'd never expected her to leave hospital and there would still be the occasional police visit to check up on her, but it really was just a formality.

Beth didn't respond for a moment, then she slowly followed her mother's pointing finger and looked at Jeff. There was no recognition in her eyes, but she finally smiled, holding out her hand to her uncle.

"She likes you," Caroline said. She got up. "I'll leave you alone for a bit, shall I?"

Jeff wished his sister-in-law had stayed. He didn't really know what to do. He sat and chatted to his niece for a while, telling her all about the boys, hinting obliquely at their latest rescues, just in case anyone was listening. He couldn't help thinking that Beth wouldn't really care about any of this, but he didn't know what else to say.

"Kyrano sends his best wishes," he said. It was true – but nobody else had. No one on the island mentioned Beth now; it was too painful and evoked too much guilt. He himself had been happy to bury the memories, focusing on restoring his reputation as a businessman and rebuilding his relationships with everyone on the island. It had been a hard few months. Only now did he feel that his sons were truly at ease with him again. He could finally look to the future with some confidence – he'd been given the all-clear a couple of months ago, following numerous tests to ensure that the drug Beth had given him hadn't had any ill-effects. There had been no celebrations – he'd simply shaken his doctor's hand and gone straight back to work. He'd been a quiet, serious man before all this – now he was even more grave and thoughtful. But life was finally returning to the way it had been before Beth had come into his life. He hadn't got over it completely though – which was why he was here today.

"I brought you a present," he told her, reaching for a rectangular packet he'd brought with him. He placed it in her lap but she just looked at it blankly, so after a moment he picked it back up and unwrapped it himself.

Beth's eyes lit up and she pointed at various features of the picture, smiling again and even laughing a little.

"You recognise it?" he asked. The picture of Tracy Island was one which Virgil had only produced after his father had begged him to do it. It wasn't his usual style, being painted in the brightest of colours, the kind only a small child would really appreciate. Virgil hated it, but Jeff thought it was perfect. Beth certainly seemed to love it and Jeff couldn't help wondering if there were any memories buried deep inside her head which had been sparked off as she looked at it. Even if there were she'd never be able to tell anyone – one thing her injuries had ensured, was that she would never be able to tell anyone about International Rescue.

"There are the boys," he said, pointing at some figures on the beach. "That's me on the terrace. And look, up in the sky..." The vapour trails could have come from any old aircraft – only Jeff knew what had really made them.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "It wasn't worth it, was it honey?" Then he rose to his feet as Caroline came back into the room.

"I guess that's it, then," he told her. "I'll keep in touch but I don't think I'll be visiting again."

"I understand," Caroline said. "It's hard, I know. But we'll be fine. I've always coped, whatever life threw at me."

Jeff looked uncomfortably at the floor before steeling himself to meet her eye.

"Caroline, I owe you an apology. Lucy cared about you and I know she'd have wanted me to look out for you and Beth after she died. I should have-"

Caroline held up a hand to stop him. "Jeff, let's get something clear. I would have liked to have got to know Lucy's boys, but that's the only reason I would have kept up our relationship. I've never wanted your money, I was happy as I was. Okay, so we didn't have much but we got by. I've never relied on anyone else in my life and let me tell you, if you'd turned up and offered me money, even when times were really hard, I wouldn't have taken a penny. So you can stop feeling guilty right now."

Jeff wished his niece had been more like her mother. Though if she'd known all this maybe everything would have worked out differently...

"Let me know if you need anything, wont you?" he said as he reached the door.

"Thank you, Jeff. Oh, wait a minute!" She picked up something from the table in the hallway. "I understand this was Lucy's. You should take it back."

Jeff looked at the bracelet he'd given his niece at Christmas. He thought about Lucy and Beth, then shook his head at Caroline. "Keep it. You should have something of hers." He hoped Virgil would understand – he knew he personally wouldn't be able to look at it ever again and he thought his son might well feel the same.

Caroline looked doubtful for a moment, then smiled as he continued to insist that she take it. "Well, if you're sure. It would be nice to have something to remind me."

They looked sadly at each other for a moment, both of them wondering why so much tragedy had befallen their families.

"Good luck, Caroline," Jeff said.

"You too, Jeff. Take care of yourself and the boys."

"I will." He watched as the door closed then took a moment to pull himself together. It had been hard but he'd known he'd never be able to move on until he'd seen Beth one last time. Now it was done. As he made his way out to the street where a pink Rolls Royce was waiting, he couldn't help feeling a sense of release. It was finally over.


End file.
